


Peter Parker has a bad day.

by AimAim94



Series: Peter Parker Has a Bad Day [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Aunt May, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, tony is Trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 90
Words: 201,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter Parker has a bad day, and takes it out on the safe people in his life. Has he pushed them too far though?





	1. Peter has a bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this. It's my first time writing something like this so please comment with suggestions and let me know what you think. If you guys like this then I'll continue with chapter two! 
> 
> *Also I do not own the rights to any of these characters. I am simply writing a fan fiction. All rights belong to Disney, Marvel and Sony.*

CHAPTER ONE:  
Peter walked into the Avengers tower heading for the elevator. Friday greeted him, “Hello, Peter. How was school?” 

Peter sighed, “Fine. Friday. Take me home.”   
The elevator started to move toward the penthouse where Peter lived with his adoptive father. 

The elevator opened and Peter walked into the open concept living room area. He kicked off his shoes, and threw his backpack on the ground as he walked. He went straight to his room slamming the door and falling onto his bed. Peter didn’t want to run into his makeshift family because they would immediately know that something was wrong and he really didn’t want to talk about it. Peter had only been adopted recently and he wasn’t sure of his place yet, and he didn’t want to rock the boat too much. But he was allowed to have a bad day, right?

First he had woken up late for school and hadn’t had time to eat a good breakfast. He needed to eat more than an average teenager because of his enhanced metabolism so he was starving until lunch where Flash had stolen his lunch money from him. Peter couldn’t very well fight back because then Flash would figure out about his…Abilities. Then Peter had a history test which he had surely failed from lack of studying due to late nights out patrolling, and a lack of attention because of the fact that he was feeling light headed from a lack of food. He hadn’t wanted to call Mr. Stark to ask him to bring him food or money though because then he’d find out about Flash and Peter wasn’t sure what he’d do with that information. Peter also didn’t like asking for things because the kid who had lost everyone was still anxious that Mr. Stark would change his mind and figure out a way to get rid of him. So up until this point Peter hadn’t rocked the boat, but today. Today Peter didn’t care because today was a bad day and he deserved to be crabby and that was that. 

“Peter,” Friday interrupted his thoughts. “The boss wants you to put your shoes and backpack away.” 

Peter sighed and stomped out to the living room and hung his backpack on the hook it goes on and put his shoes on the shelf by the door. Peter looked at Mr. Stark who was working on something on his computer in the living room, “Happy?” He asked clearly frustrated.   
Tony raised an eyebrow at this. Peter wasn’t normally confrontational or rude. He set down his computer on the couch and stood up and walked toward where Peter had disappeared in his room. He knocked on the door and Peter yelled, “Go away.” 

Tony nodded. The kid was in a mood today. “How about we talk about whatever has you in a tizzy Spider-baby?”

Peter opened the door, “I’m not a baby, and I don’t want to talk about anything right now. Can I just get some space to breathe. Geez.” 

Tony started to walk away but then turned back. “You can have space. All you have to do is ask for it, but not in that disrespectful tone. I suggest you find a way to be more pleasant before Pepper comes over.” 

Peter frowned. He knew he should pull back he didn’t care. “I’m not planning to be here anyway. I’m going to patrol and then I’m going to Ned’s. I may even just sleep there tonight because I can’t deal with you trying to tell me what to do tonight.” 

That was it. Tony saw red. “Listen Kid. You aren’t going anywhere. In fact you can do your homework, have dinner and go to bed. No Spider-manning until you can figure out how to deal with your emotions better.” 

“Oh like you do?" Peter snapped back. 

“You’re supposed to be better than me!” Tony sighed and counted to ten, “I’m going to be the grown up and walk away kid. I don’t want to fight about this. Do your homework and come out for dinner at six.” Tony walked away to his lab. 

Peter felt tears burning his eyes, but didn’t let them fall. He hadn’t cried since Uncle Ben had died. He didn’t even cry when Aunt May had died in a car wreck. Peter looked at his computer knowing he should start to work on his paper that was due this week, but Peter didn’t care. He changed into some basketball shorts, tennis shoes, and a t-shirt with a science pun on it. He walked to the elevator and went down to the gym. Peter started the treadmill and ran until he started to see black spots in front of his eyes. He went for the basket of protein bars, fruit, and granola bars that Mr. Stark kept on the counter for him in case he over did it and didn’t fuel his body properly. He ate three granola bars, and a apple and went back upstairs. Pepper was upstairs when he came inside, and he slid by down the hallway off the kitchen heading to his bedroom to shower. He showered and changed into sweats and a shirt. He went into the living room turning on the TV and started to watch a movie.

Tony came up from the lab and found Peter watching tv. “You’re grounded. Turn the TV off. Did you do your homework?” 

Peter shrugged and made no move to turn off the tv. 

“Friday. Turn the TV off.” Tony asked. 

“Yes. Boss.” Friday responded cheerfully. 

Peter turned to glare at him. “I don’t understand why you can’t let me just watch some TV. 

What’s the harm?” 

“The harm Peter? You’ll survive without TV. Maybe you’d like to come to the kitchen and help us with dinner prep? Maybe tell us why you’re in such a sour mood? Maybe I’ll find a new teenager to adopt because this one’s broken?” 

Peter felt tears burn his eyes and one leaked down his cheek. This was it. He’d pushed too far and Mr. Stark was going to get rid of him. Well that’s fine. He’d leave before he could tell him to go. Peter planned to leave while everyone slept the night, but he’d have to figure out a way to get past Friday alerting Mr. Stark and Pepper.


	2. Runaway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker is a runaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Thank you for the love on the first chapter. I decided to give you the second chapter right away. Leave comments and Kudos because they mean everything.

CHAPTER TWO

Later that night Peter waited until the house went quiet. “Friday. Are Mr. Stark and Pepper asleep?”  
“Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts are currently asleep in their room. Would you like me to wake them?” Friday responded ever helpful.  
“No. Thanks. I’m fine.” Peter answered more polite than he’d been all day.  
“Very well. Have a good night’s rest Peter.” Friday answered. 

Peter wasn’t planning on sleeping though. It was now or never. Peter looked longingly at his Spider-Man suit but knew that if he took it with him then Mr. Stark could easily track him. He also left his phone on his desk for the same reason. Peter had grabbed everything he’d thought he’d need and as much cash as he had and shoved it into his backpack which he was notorious for losing. He went out on his balcony and climbed down the building. Once safely on the ground, Peter got out of there as fast as he could without his web shooters. 

Peter had been walking for over an hour with no place to go, and it was the middle of the night and he was exhausted. He just wanted a bed to sleep in. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea. He could still go back. Friday had probably tattled on him by now though and Mr. Stark was probably angry at him for leaving. Peter lifted his chin and decided that he could do this on his own. He didn’t need a grown up telling him how to live his life.

Peter ended up at the cemetery. He needed to talk to Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Peter’s parents were also buried there but he hadn’t known them as well. He sat down by their graves and started to tell them about his day. He finally voiced what he didn’t want to say, “I think I made a mistake. I don’t know how to fix this one either. I made Mr. Stark so angry that he doesn’t want me anymore. I knew that I needed to fix my attitude but I just couldn’t help it.” Peter pressed his hand against his eyes to stop the threatening tears. Adults don’t cry about things. They man up and get the job done. “I was just having a bad day, and now it’s a worse night because I have nowhere to go.” 

~  
Tony woke up Saturday to Friday greeting him good morning. Tony went to go see if Peter was in a better mood today. Maybe they could talk and then he could fix whatever was bothering the kid…His kid. Tony shook off that thought because Peter had made it very clear that this arrangement was based on him having no other choice than Tony and Pepper. He loved the kid though even when he was in a horrible mood and driving the adults crazy. He knocked on Peter’s door since it was only 8am Peter may still be sleeping. No answer. He cracked the door open and saw his bed empty. He checked his bathroom. Tony asked Friday, “Where’s the kid?” 

"Peter left the tower at 1:24am and has not returned.” Friday responded.

Tony looked at the ceiling in shock. “You didn’t think I’d want to know that the kid…MY KID ran away?” 

“I am not programed to let you know his location at all times. I am only programed to track his suit and phone. I can also tell you his whereabouts when he is in the tower.” Friday responded. 

Tony sighed frustrated. That was his bad for not anticipating that the kid would run away. He just hadn’t known he was that unhappy. “Friday track his suit or phone…HECK TRACK BOTH. Tell me where my kid is.” 

“I am unfortunately unable to complete the request.” Friday responded. 

Tony yelled, “WHY THE HELL NOT?” 

“Peter did not take the suit with him, or his phone.” Friday said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is Peter going to go guys? He's still young and yet so stubborn. We'll find out. :)


	3. The fun Uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Here is chapter three. 
> 
> I may even add chapter four today. We'll see. :)

CHAPTER THREE

Peter woke up on the roof of an apartment building. He stretched because he was sore from his rough night of sleep. He hadn’t wanted to go to Ned or MJ’s house because he figured Mr. Stark would check with their parents to figure out if he had gone there when he found him missing. 

Peter was exhausted and he just wanted a hug from Aunt May. He was tired of feeling displaced and like he could never set roots down. As much as he wanted to do this on his own he was also very aware that he was starving and needed a shower. He was going to have to find a safe adult to ask for help. He grabbed his backpack and prepared to make his way back down to the ground. 

He glanced around first to make sure that no one was around to watch him climb down the building without his mask on. He had enough problems in his life right now without adding someone finding out his Spider-Man secret. Peter caught the subway and took a seat and closing his eyes while holding tight to his backpack; even in his exhaustion he knew he couldn’t afford to lose that in case this plan didn’t work out. He found his stop and knew what he was about to do would crush any chance of reconciliation with Mr. Stark, but he couldn’t do this on his own anymore. 

He knocked on the apartment door and waited while he heard someone yell that he was coming. The door opened to none other than Captain America. “I don’t know if you remember me, but we mat at the tower after you talked with Tony when the Accords got changed and you were cleared from your charges. But I just need some help, Captain America sir. I know you don’t have any reason to help me, bu-ut,” Peter stuttered, “ I don’t know where else to go.” Peter cleared his throat past the emotion clogging it. 

Steve held up a hand before he could continue in his nervous chatter. “Come inside Queens. You look like you slept outside.” 

“I kind of, maybe…Probably…Okay. I did. BUT You can’t tell Tony or Pepper that I’m here.” Peter begged. 

Steve frowned. “Tony and I are working on repairing our friendship, but we aren’t there yet Queens. We hardly talk, but I still don’t like keeping this a secret from him. I’ll give you a chance to explain though and let’s see if we can fix whatever’s going on.” 

Peter nodded. “But first can I get a shower and some food? I came to an adult because I decided I needed those things and it’s not easy to get them on the run.” 

Steve cracked a smile and winked at Peter, “You don’t say?” Steve knew exactly what living on the run looked like. It had been his life for so long that even know when the charges against him had been dropped when the Accords fell apart he still looked over his shoulder all too often. 

He showed Peter to the small bathroom in the apartment and gave him a towel and some soap as well as a new toothbrush and toothpaste. “Take as long as you need Queens. I’ll be waiting in the kitchen for you when you’re done. Don’t you dare try and go out a window either. I’m not going to tattle on you right now and I would give you a ten minute head start on Tony anyway.” 

Peter only nodded and by the time he made his way out to the kitchen in borrowed sweatpants that were too big, and a t-shirt that he drowned in he felt a lot better about life as a whole. He could breathe for a second. Maybe there was a reason why the adults were in charge because he was in charge of his life for one day and he had already felt like he was messing everything up. 

Steve set a large plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of him as well as a bowl full of strawberries. “Sorry. I did the best I could, but I haven’t gone grocery shopping in a while. Peter shrugged while he basically inhaled the eggs in front of him. Steve laughed. “I can see you’re hungry. I’m going to pour myself a cup of coffee and then you need to tell me what’s going on and why you aren’t at the tower with Tony.” 

Peter finished his eggs and then sighed as Steve stared at him from across the island in the kitchen. He was being polite and waiting while Peter ate, but he was going to have to be honest. “Mr. Stark doesn’t want me anymore. I have no one else.” 

Steve frowned at this. It didn’t sound like Tony. Tony loved this kid and he couldn’t imagine him not wanting him anymore. “Why do you say that?” 

Peter looked down. “I may have had a bad day at school yesterday and took it out on Mr. Stark and Pepper.” 

Steve nodded for him to continue. 

“I just. I don’t even know why I was so rude to them. I just had enough and I needed to stop walking on eggshells. I needed the right to not be okay and to get to be in a bad mood. Aunt May always let me sulk and then would hug me later and remind me she loves me even when I’m having a bad day. I-I Guess I was waiting for that. It never came though. Mr. Stark just grounded me and then said he was going to adopt a different teenager because I’m too much trouble.” 

Steve sighed. He had to believe that whatever Tony had said to the kid was his idea of joking, but he probably hadn’t realized the kid was sensitive and that he’d take it seriously. “Queens. You have to hear me on this one. You absolutely have the right to have a bad day. We all do. I’m Captain America and I get mad and lose my temper at people. But it’s how we pick up the pieces that shows true character. I don’t think Tony doesn’t want you like you think. I mean…He has the right to ground you though and it does sound like maybe you earned that one. Maybe if you just talked to him then you’d feel a lot better.” 

Peter stood up like he was ready to make another run for it. 

Steve motioned to the stool. “Sit down. I’m not saying you have to.” 

Peter sat back down. 

“It’s Saturday. What’s your plan for when school starts on Monday. Tony’s going to find you there?” Steve questioned. 

Peter shrugged. “I don’t know. I hadn’t thought about it that far. My only goal was to leave before he or Pepper could tell me to go.” 

Steve nodded. “How about this? How about I call Tony and tell him you’re safe but would like some space and then we reevaluate on Monday and consider going back to the tower for a talk?  
If things get out of hand on Monday then you leave with me again.” 

Peter contemplated the suggestion from the Captain. He knew he was being tricked into going back, but Peter honestly missed his bed, and maybe that’s what he and Mr. Stark needed, some space. He nodded his agreement slowly as if unsure what he was for sure agreeing to. 

“Okay. Queens, if you are done eating. Why don’t you crash on the couch for a bit then. You look like you need the sleep.” Peter easily agreed to that because he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. 

Steve waited until the teenager was asleep on the couch and pulled out his phone. He dialed the number of someone who used to be one of his closest friends. Now they barely spoke and he was hiding his teenage son from him. This is great, he thought. Tony was going to be furious at him if he didn’t handle this call in the right way. The voice on the other end answered, “Rodgers. I’m a bit busy at the moment…” 

“I know, but I’d thought you’d like to know Peter is safe…”  
~  
Tony let out a sigh of relief when Steve said that Peter was safe. “What happened?” 

“I don’t know that he wants me sharing that Tony. The good news is that the kid was smart enough to find an adult when he felt in over his head.” Steve answered. 

“He’s not just smart. He’s a genius. I’m glad he’s safe. I’ll come get him.” Tony answered. 

“Hang on Tony. The kid freaked out when I even suggested him talking to you and I’m worried he’ll skip out on us again if I try to force that hand. He agreed to spending the rest of the weekend here, and then I’ll pick him up after school and bring him back to the tower to talk.” Steve responded carefully. He was aware that he had no rights to be suggesting this because Tony was the child’s adoptive father, but he had no doubt that this kid would run again if he even sensed he was being forced into talking to his adoptive father right now. 

“So now you’re telling me what’s going to happen in regards to raising the kid?” Tony asked. 

“No. I’m not. I can’t force this though, and neither should you. The kid has a good head on his shoulders and a break could be good for everyone involved. It’s a weekend. But Tony…Damn. I shouldn’t even be telling you this. I don’t want to betray the kid’s trust.” Steve rested his head back against the wall behind him watching the Spider-kid sleeping soundly. “He already thinks you don’t want him. Don’t confirm that when we come on Monday.” 

Tony frowned. He had no idea why the kid would think that. He had just been joking the other day. Why would he have adopted him if he hadn’t wanted him for the long haul? Tony nodded and realized Steve couldn’t see that. “Alright, Cap. We’ll go with your plan. Watch out for my  
kid though. Oh, and he eats a lot…Maybe more than you.”  
“I’ll see you Monday Tony.” Steve answered. He ended the call. Okay, now what did he know about this type of thing. He wasn’t a parent. Maybe he could be the fun uncle though. He knew Clint would want to swoop into that role, but he saw an opportunity and he was going to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I honestly enjoy getting to write out this story. It feels like a break from the regular chaos that comes with life. How do you guys think the talk with Tony will go? Did you like that Captain America was brought into this chapter? Should I have sent him to someone else. Let me know your thoughts and as always...Thanks for reading!


	4. Saturday Fun for the Spider-Kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spends the day with some of his favorites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This may be my last chapter posted today. I'm hoping to keep updating regularly, but my week gets busy starting tomorrow again, so I'll do my best. Thank you for all the kudos, and comments. It's so encouraging. Let me know what you think. The chapter is a bit longer than I normally do, but I never want to force an ending where it doesn't fit. :)

CHAPTER FOUR  
Peter woke up to a quiet apartment a couple hours after falling asleep. He sat up and stretched. Cap’s couch had been a lot more comfortable than the roof he had slept on the night before. He hoped that the conversation between Steve and Tony had gone well. Peter’s stomach twisted with anxiety while his mind whispered lies, “You messed things up. No one wants you. You have bad luck. Everyone you love dies…” 

Peter shook his head and stood up. He searched the small apartment for Captain America and found a note that he had gone out for a run with Sam and he’d be back in a bit, but to help himself to anything in the apartment. Peter found an apple to munch on and went to watch TV. He smiled when he realized Tony hadn’t told him to enforce the rules of his grounding. And that’s where Steve and Sam found him when they walked in the apartment an hour later. Steve frowned but didn’t say anything because he was trying to be the fun uncle. Sam wasn’t in the race for that so he walked over and shut off the TV. “How about a book or something kid?” 

Peter stood up. “I’d like to go out on patrol but I left the suit at the tower, so TV was a close second. What do you guys have planned today?” 

Steve washed his hands before tossing a water bottle to Sam and chugging one himself. “I need to go grocery shopping. I figured you need to start a load of laundry since you’re out of clean clothes. You can throw the clothes in the wash before we leave?” 

Peter frowned at this, “So basically we aren’t doing anything fun at all today?” 

Steve and Sam grinned. “Now I never said that. Did I?” 

Peter hurried to start the laundry in the wash so he could figure out what the plan for the day was. He was going to love hanging out with Steve and Sam…Even if Steve was old. 

Steve, Sam, and Peter walked into the grocery store. Steve looked at Sam and Peter and held up a hand, “We are here for essentials. Do not get distracted or ask for extras.” Peter and Sam glanced at each other and seemed to have the same frame of mind. Peter and Sam casually kept adding things to the cart while Steve wasn’t looking. Sam threw in a package of Oreos. Peter quickly hid a half gallon of chocolate milk in the bottom of the cart. It became a game to see who could add the most before Steve noticed it. They reached the check out and Sam quickly threw in a candy bar while Steve’s head was turned pulling ahead in the lead. Peter pushed him hard enough to knock him to the ground, but not enough to cause real damage. “Oh. NO! Old man down! Someone call life alert!” Steve quickly went to his friend’s aid trying to figure out what had happened. Peter added a soda and tied the game laughing at Sam’s face the whole time. As Steve started to put things on the conveyer belt for purchase he started to frown and glanced at the two hooligans with him. “Guys. This isn’t funny. Whose going to pay for all the extra things you threw in here?” 

Peter laughed and looked at Sam. Sam looked at Steve. Steve looked at the ceiling as if asking a higher power for help with these two, and pulled out his card. “Tony is reimbursing me.” He muttered. 

The three made it back into the apartment in one piece which is a miracle in and of itself because Peter and Sam seemed to think hurting the other person for jokes was fun and Steve had finally had to get firm when Sam had pushed Peter out of the Subway as the doors were closing and they had needed to get off and go back for him shortly after. Maybe he wasn’t the fun uncle after all. Peter flopped on the couch and Steve cleared his throat. “Anyone want to help put away these groceries you guys insisted on?” 

Peter grinned and jumped up to help. “Okay. But then can we do something fun?”

“You guys didn’t have enough fun already?” Steve teased.   
“Well I mean…The kid started it.” Sam blamed. 

I-I…NO! I did not, Steve! I just went along with it, and I’m sorry.” Peter responded nervous that Steve was really upset with him. 

Steve put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I’m not mad. Queens. Breathe.” 

Peter let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and said, “So…About those plans for the afternoon?” 

Steve had planned a day to prank none other than Natasha Romanoff. “Alright Spidey. Here is the plan. First things first. Don’t get killed. Natasha will shoot first and ask questions later. Sam and I are going to distract her while you steal as much of the stuff you can from her apartment. 

Don’t worry. We’ll give it back. This is all in fun for the time that Natasha dyed all of Sam’s white shirts pink. Questions?” 

Peter raised his hand. 

Steve laughed at this, “Queens, you aren’t in school. You don’t have to raise your hand.” 

“Oh. Umm. I guess then…I have one questions and if you don’t have an answer totally not a big deal because I can figure it out, but…” Peter trailed off when he saw the amused faces staring back at him. “How do I not get killed?” 

Sam snorted. “Isn’t that the question though?” 

~  
This was the worst idea in the history of ideas. Peter was starting to think that Tony Stark wasn’t so bad. He had never come up with a plan for the day that involved possibly getting shot by Auntie Nat. Here he was though. Hanging onto her apartment building by her window waiting for her to go talk to Sam and Steve at the door to sneak in. Peter was wearing a ski mask over his face so he probably looked like a robber and he was going to be walking away from this in handcuffs if the neighbors saw him, but at least that wouldn’t give away his identity. NO matter what this looked bad if the neighbors saw him he supposed. Hopefully his spidey sense would alert him to that first so he could hide. 

Peter finally heard Sam and Steve talking to Auntie Nat and he took that as his cue to slowly make his way into her room. He started throwing stuff in the bag he had with him and was out the window again in seconds and waiting for Sam and Steve in the alley. Steve ran up to him and sped right past him and shouted one word, “Run.” Peter took that as his cue to follow after him not surprised to see Sam coming his way at a fast speed as well. Tearing off his mask he took off running once again glad that he had been bitten by that radioactive spider while on a field trip.   
They made it to the subway and slid in as the doors were closing. 

Natasha stood on the other side glaring. Peter sat down next to Steve and Sam and realized today was the first day he’d felt like a kid without a bunch of worries since before Aunt May died. They got back to Steve’s apartment and there stood Natasha. She held out her hand and Peter gave her the bag and tried to walk past but she pulled him into a hug and messed with his hair.   
He hated it when the adults in his life did that. “Love you Spider-Baby.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Love you back Mama-Spider.” 

Natasha knocked both Steve and Sam on the back of the head before following them into the apartment. 

The four of them ordered pizza and settled in for a movie night. Peter fell asleep against Natasha’s side. After the movie ended Natasha carefully moved him to lay on the couch against the pillow and covered him up with a blanket. She leaned forward and kissed his head goodnight. Never let it be said that the Black Widow didn’t have a soft side. She loves her niece and nephews fiercely. 

The adults moved into the kitchen where they could talk quietly and Steve finally had time to catch them up on what was happening with Peter and Tony and why he was at Steve’s for the weekend. Natasha listened and at the end said, “I’ll pick him up for school on Monday. I want to have a talk with him.” 

“Natasha.” Steve started to warn… 

“I’m not going to make it worse Steve. Give me some credit. I love the kid too.” Natasha snapped. 

Steve raised a brow. “Sorry. Of course you do. We all want whats best for Peter. I didn’t mean to imply otherwise.” 

Natasha waved her hand as though to say it’s neither here nor there. “I’ll be here at 8:30 on Monday. Please keep the kid alive until then.” 

Sam and Natasha headed out together. Steve smiled. It had been a good day. The kid had hopefully gotten a chance to get out of his anxious thoughts for a minute. Losing your parents is never easy. Losing them young, and then losing the Aunt and Uncle who stepped into that role. Steve didn’t know if he would have had Peter’s strength to keep seeing life in a positive light. Peter had to bounce back from this. Steve would make sure of it. He didn’t want him sinking into a depression and pushing away his new parental figure because he was afraid of losing him too. 

Steve went to his room to shower and change into pajamas. He wasn’t sure what time the Spider-kid would wake up, but he figure it would be early and it was already after midnight.   
Peter woke up and started to ask Friday what time it was and then remembered he wasn’t at the tower. He went to the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal. The clock on the stove said it was 6:02am. Peter glanced over when Steve’s door opened at 6:30am. He poured a cup of coffee from the pot Peter had made for him. “Thanks Pete. I’m going on a run with Sam if you want to come.” 

Peter nodded eager to have a way to burn off some of the energy he had from not being able to swing through the city as Spider-man recently. “Umm. Steve. Can I ask you a question?” 

Steve nodded even as he started to lace up his running shoes. 

“Is Mr. Stark…Well is he upset with me?” Peter asked. 

Steve looked up at Peter. “I think he was worried about you. I don’t know if he’s mad or not, but   
if he’s mad remember that it comes from a place that worried him. You left in the middle of the night and he didn’t know where you were or how to reach you. That was a poor decision, Pete. You already know that though.” 

Peter nodded. “I’m going to apologize. I don’t want him to leave me on my own. I’m not very good at taking care of myself yet it seems.” 

Steve laughed. “Oh. You’ll never have to be on your own. You have too many Avengers in your corner for that to happen.” 

Peter thought about that for a second and decided not to comment on the fact that Avengers were kind of a mess at this point. “I’m going to get ready. Don’t leave without me.” Peter put his bowl and spoon in the sink and rushed to find clothes and shoes. He was going to run with Captain America and the Falcon and this time Auntie Nat wouldn’t be chasing them! Peter grinned. He finally felt like things might be okay. He’d apologize to Mr. Stark tomorrow and hopefully he would still want Peter to live at the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Avengers doing normal things like grocery shopping! Hope you guys liked this! 
> 
> Some teasers: Peter hasn't contacted his best friends since he left his phone. Do you think they'll be upset at him for this at school? 
> 
> Peter is starting to miss Tony. But do you think he's ready to be open with him about how he's handling things? 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love you guys 3000!


	5. Iron Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Pepper, and Peter finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you are loving this story thus far. I had so much fun writing the previous chapter. This one was a bit more difficult because I want to be true to how I believe Peter would process grief. He is normally a ball of sunshine and now he's numb. Don't worry guys. The Iron Family is here to help!

CHAPTER FIVE   
Peter slid into the sport car that Natasha was driving on Monday and leaned his head against the window. Natasha flicked a glance his way before pulling out into traffic. “Something happen today?”

Peter shook his head, but remained silent. 

Natasha continued, “I wanted to drive you to school because we are a lot alike. We both went through things that cause us to push people away. Don’t do that to yourself, Pete. You need people in your life. People who make you feel safe, and who when you see it feels like home. It’s okay to let yourself get close to people. I know you’re talking to Tony today. I don’t want you feeling anxious about it. Tony loves you.” 

“How did you know I was anxious?” Peter asked still leaning against the window. 

“I know how I would feel in your shoes. What else is making you push Tony and Pepper away. Let’s get it all out in the open that way it’s easier to talk to them later.” She said. 

“I have to apologize to Pepper too?” Peter whined. 

Natasha was stopped at a red light and gave him a look that said he already knew the answer to that question. 

“Okay. Okay. I’ll apologize to Pepper.” Peter muttered. “Auntie Nat? I don’t want Aunt May to think I’m replacing her or Uncle Ben or even my parents. How do I let Mr. Stark and Pepper be my parents when I’ve already gone through two sets. I’m terrified of losing them, but I’m also constantly aware that Aunt May has been gone six months and I already have a new family. Everyone at school thinks I’m the luckiest kid in the world, and I appreciate everything Tony and Pepper have done for me, but I would give anything for one more hug from my aunt, or an encouraging speech from my uncle. I would also go back in time if I could and have the chance to get more memories with my biological parents. How do I tell Mr. Start that?” Peter closed his eyes so he couldn’t see the disappointment in his Aunt’s gaze. The vehicle finally came to a stop and Natasha put a hand of reassurance on her nephew’s shoulder. 

“Peter. Everything you said makes sense. Of course you’d give anything to have your family back. It doesn’t make you ungrateful. Tony and Pepper will understand all of those feelings you just described. But you have to be real with them. You have to talk to them. They can’t help you if you stop using your words.” Natasha hoped that Peter could hear the compassion in her voice since he was still refusing to look at her. 

“Everything’s going to be okay, right?” Peter asked. 

Natasha wasn’t talking to Spider-Man in this moment. She was talking to a 15 year old who’d lost everyone in his family and needed reassurance. They had all assumed Peter was adjusting fine because he never complained or showed signs that he wasn’t until recently. That had been a mistake on their part as a team and as his new family. They had forgotten that Peter was still a child. He still needed to know he was loved and had a place. They stepped out of the car as Peter got out to head into school. Natasha gave him a big hug and replied, “Everything is going to be fine. And if anything is ever not fine. We’ve got you Pete. We won’t let you down.” 

Peter didn’t care if his classmates saw him hug his aunt. He’d needed this hug and conversation for some time. “Thanks Auntie Nat.” He pulled away and started to walk inside. 

Natasha yelled out, “LOVE YOU! DO GOOD IN SCHOOL!” 

Peter felt his face grow warm and knew he was blushing as all his classmates stopped to look at him and the fact that THE Black Widow was dropping him off at school and yelling she loved him. He rushed inside and ran right into Ned. 

“Dude. Sorry. Didn’t even see you there.” 

“Peter! You’re alive. You never answered my texts or calls this weekend and I was worried.” Ned answered. 

“Sorry. I’ll catch you up, but long story short. I didn’t have my phone.” Peter responded. 

“Were you grounded?” Asked Ned. 

“No…Well yes, but that’s not why I didn’t have my phone.” Peter laughed. 

The tabled this conversation and hurried to class so they didn’t get in trouble.   
~  
Peter walked outside with Ned and MJ after school and Steve was leaning against his pick-up truck waiting for him already. It caused a few stares getting dropped off by Natasha and picked up by Steve. Peter just wanted to feel normal again. He turned to his friends, “wish me luck and if I don’t respond to your calls or texts…Don’t assume I died. I’m sure I’m in some type of trouble.” Both teenagers nodded in understanding. 

Steve and Peter walked in the front doors of the Avengers Tower which they rarely did. Maybe they were both procrastinating. Peter scanned his badge. Friday chirped a quick greeting, 

“Welcome back Peter Parker.” 

“Hey Friday. Sorry I probably got you in trouble with the boss.” Peter told the AI. 

“My protocols have been updated for future runaway situations. It’s called the babysitting protocol.” Friday answered. 

“Of course it is.” Peter murmured.

Friday took them up to the penthouse. Peter was trying to remember everything Auntie Nat and he had talked about earlier. Honestly all he knew was his anxiety was rising and seeing Mr. Stark after everything that happened this last weekend. He missed him and Pepper but didn’t know how to handle all of his feelings regarding this situation. He tried to remember that Auntie Nat had told him to be honest about his feelings. He swallowed past the fear building in his throat. Mr. Stark was standing in the living when he walked in and Peter couldn’t help himself. He ran forward and wrapped his arms around his waist pressing his face into his chest. He could tell he’d shocked Mr. Stark briefly until his arms closed tight around him. “I’m sorry Mr. Stark. Please don’t hate me.” 

Tony cleared his throat and pushed the teenager back a bit who hadn’t loosened his hold so he could look at his face. “I don’t hate you kid. I was worried and I don’t fully understand what happened, but I’m not mad at you even.”

Peter sighed in relief and finally let go of his mentor. “I’m still in trouble though, right?”

Tony motioned to the couch for them to all take a seat. Tony sat down and Peter sat down next to him still giving him some extra space because he was still worried about the outcome of this talk.   
Tony waited patiently and Peter knew he was waiting for him to talk. He owed him an explanation. 

“I had a really bad day on Friday. Peter started. 

“You don’t say?” Tony teased. 

“I was running late for school. You had already gone to a meeting so I needed to take the subway. I didn’t have time make breakfast so I grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door. I also think I failed my history test…In fact I think I’m failing history in general. I’m basically a genius at everything besides history and english so I’m not sure why I’m forced to take those classes. I also didn’t get to eat lunch that day…” 

Tony held up a hand stopping the boy. “Why didn’t you eat lunch? I know you ran late and probably didn’t pack anything but I’m always leaving you cash despite the fact that you never use it for if a situation like that comes up.” 

Peter narrowed his eyes a bit, “I was getting there. I’m just not sure how much I should say…” 

Tony didn’t push because the kid needed to be able to trust him with these things. 

Peter continued, “Flash…demanded the money.”   
“And you just gave it to him?” Tony raised a brow. 

“No. I didn’t. He shoved me and took my bag and took the money. I couldn’t very well fight back because I don’t need him realizing who I am. I couldn’t fight back before the spider bit me and I shouldn’t fight back now. It makes sense.” Peter insisted. 

Tony and Steve nodded in agreement. 

“So when I got home. I decided to let go of all the bent up aggression and I took it out on you. I know it was wrong. But I just needed…” Peter looked down as a blush spread across his face, but forced himself to continue. “Needed you.” 

“Pete. I tried to talk to you. You kept pushing so I backed off because I thought that was better than fighting.” Tony answered. “I can’t read minds kid. If you need something specific from me you have to talk to me.” 

“Aunt May would always hug me tight even when I was angry and that grounded me. I guess I was expecting that but you didn’t know that.” Peter said. 

“Oh Pete. I’m sorry. I know it’s hard adjusting to a new parental figure who doesn’t know all of those things already. I really am trying.” Tony said. 

Peter scooted over and said, “I know. I really am sorry.” 

“I know you are, kid.” Tony answered. “But I am going to say you’re still grounded because of the attitude and leaving like you did. Do you want to talk about anything else before you go start homework?” 

Peter thought about what he’d talked to Auntie Nat about, but decided that it could wait for another day. Peter said instead, “Can I go tell Pepper I’m sorry too?” 

Tony thought about it for a minute. “Sure. You want me to drop you at SI or you’re going to walk?” 

“I’ll walk. I could use the air.” Peter said. 

“Take your phone, but when you get back it’s mine. Okay?” Tony said it in a way that showed that he hated this side of parenting as much as Peter did. 

Peter went and found his phone still on his desk and looked at his Spider-Man suit but knew he was grounded and walked out of the room without it. Peter made it to SI quickly because it wasn’t a far walk. He scanned his badge and went straight to the elevator. He stepped out on the floor where Pepper’s office was and went up to her secretary who already knew him well. She held up a one minute finger while she was on the phone and then typed on the computer. A couple minutes later she mouthed that he could go on in. Peter still knocked and waited for Pepper to tell him to come in. He pushed the door open and Pepper smiled warmly at him. He sat down across from her. “Hi Peter. Tony and I have missed you around the tower.” 

“You did?” He questioned. 

Pepper laughed, “Of course. Who else can help me remind Tony he isn’t all he thinks he is?” She teased. 

“Oh. Yeah. I did miss that. Pepper.   
I’m sorry for the way I ignored you the other day and for leaving without saying a word to you or Mr. Stark.” 

“Peter. I understand. I know what a bad day feels like, but I wish you would have come to tell us that you were on the edge like that. Why would you just leave? I know you and Tony were butting heads, but you guys always work it out.”

This was his moment. He could be real with Pepper. “I wanted to leave before Tony told me to go.” 

Pepper’s face was puzzled in confusion until it hit her. Tony had joked about a new teenager. “Tony didn’t mean that. He was joking. But it stops being a joke when it isn’t funny, doesn’t it?” 

Peter nodded. He didn’t want to talk. He was too tough to cry in front of Pepper. 

“Peter. We will never tell you to go. You are our kid now and we love you! You can throw fits, and get mad and we’ll still be there for you. Its our job as your parents. We know Ben and May were great parents, but we hope you still consider us parents too.” Pepper came around the desk to hug this teenager who still carried so much hurt and insecurity from all the loss in his life. 

“Will my parents, or May and Ben be mad if I start thinking of you and Tony’s as parents?” Peter asked. 

Pepper hugged him tighter. “I think that’s what they would want for you! They loved you too much to want you to be alone without someone to come home to.” 

Peter let out the sob he’d been holding back. Pepper just held him while he cried finally over all the loss he’d experienced in his life. Maybe this was a turning point for him. He could start to heal from here with his parents help. Gosh they had no idea how deep the mess went though. He hoped they were up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments because it lets me know how I'm doing with my writing. Leave suggestions. 
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Six Months Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the day Peter lost his Aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my sister dragged me back to Starbucks yesterday and I got a lot of writing down so I've got a couple chapters coming in quick.

Chapter SIX  
*Six Months Earlier*

Peter got back from patrolling. He came in through the window and changed into regular clothes. He noticed his phone had a missed call and listened to the voicemail. He dialed the number back, but Peter would never be prepared for what the other person would tell him shortly.   
Peter got to the hospital on auto pilot and went to the desk receptionist. “My name is Peter Parker. I’m looking for my Aunt May Parker.” He said politely. 

Peter was led to a room where a doctor and social worker met with him to give him the bad news he’d heard too many times in his life already for such a young age. Peter’s primary caregiver was dead. Peter didn’t cry. He barely heard the social worker as he was asking him if there was someone he could call. He shook himself out of the fog. “I need to go. I can’t be here. It’s past my curfew and Aunt May would be upset.” Peter stood but the social worker blocked the door, “Peter. I think you’re in shock. We’ve just told you you’re Aunt died. Is there anyone we can call for you?”

“Umm. I…I guess. You could try Happy, or Mr. Stark, or Pepper. I don’t have anyone else.” Peter sank to the floor and leaned his head back against the cool wall repeating, “I don’t have anyone else.” 

The social worker got down on Peter’s level and asked, “Peter. Do you have their numbers? Can I call them.” 

Peter glanced up at the social worker, Asa, the social worker’s name was ASA. He had a kind expression, but Peter pulled his knees to his chest hugging his arms around them. It was freezing in this room. Was anyone else cold? Peter pulled out his phone and found the number he was looking for. He never called Mr. Stark personally, only Happy. He hoped he wasn’t mad that it was past his curfew.   
~

Tony was working on some upgrade for his suit when his phone buzzed. He put down the tools he was working with and considered answering, but they would leave a voicemail if it was important. Friday interrupted him, “I suggest taking this call, Boss. It’s Peter Parker.” 

“Put him through Friday.” Tony answered continuing to work. 

“Peter. What’s going on. Shouldn’t you be in bed?” It’s after midnight. Did something happen on patrol?” Tony stopped asking question because the kid was silent on the other end. He heard a shuffle and finally a voice said, “Hello? Mr. Stark?” 

“Speaking. Whose this and why do you have the kid’s phone?” Tony asked. 

“My name is Asa. I’m a social worker at the hospital and I’m calling because I’m here with Peter…” 

Tony stopped listening after that. “Is the kid hurt?”

The social worker cleared his throat. “It would be better to speak in person.” 

“No. It would be better if you started talking. IS PETER HURT?” Tony demanded. 

“Peter is unharmed psychically.” Asa responded. 

Tony was going to hurt this social worker for his half answers when he got to the hospital. “I’ll be there in a hot minute.” He hung up. “Friday. I need a suit now.”   
In seconds he was in the air flying toward the hospital in Queens. He landed and the suit started to retract but he rushed in before it finished gaining a few more stares then he usually would. He went to the desk, “Peter Parker.” 

The women’s eyes were wide as she tried to process that Tony Stark was talking to her. “Sure.   
I’ll page the social worker. Are you his family?”

Screw it. Tony thought. “Yes. I’m family.” 

Tony was finally led back by the social worker Asa who explained the situation regarding May. Tony texted Pepper the situation because he needed to get his lawyers involved and he needed Happy to pick them up. Asa was still talking about options and sending Peter into foster care when Tony held up a hand. “That kid has been through a nightmare. He’s lost more parents than you could begin to understand. There is no way that I’m letting you put him into a foster home. He’s coming home with me besides that is what his legal guardian agreed to anyway. If you or anyone else has a problem with it. I have a whole team of lawyers who would love to chat with you. I; however, would like to check on the kid.” Tony was done playing nice.  
Asa finally opened a door and found Peter was sitting on the floor against a wall. Tony sat down next to him. “Hey kid. I know this has been a rotten night. But what do you say we got out of here?” 

Peter glanced over at him. “Mr. Stark?” 

“That’s my name bud.” 

“I’m out past my curfew, and it’s freezing here. Are you cold? I keep telling them I’m cold.” 

Tony took off his MIT sweatshirt and gave it to Peter who put it on and leaned against Tony. “It is a little chilly in here. Happy is waiting for us, so let’s get out of here.” 

“Can you do that?” Peter asked. There was hope in the kid’s eyes and it’s the first sign that he saw that Peter was in there past the shock overriding his system right now. 

“I’m Tony Stark. I can do whatever I want.” Tony answered. 

Asa cleared his throat and Tony turned to glare at him. “Look. I know you don’t like me, but my job is to look out for Peter’s best interest which means that unless you’re lawyers can come sort this out in the middle of the night. Peter will need to spend some time in a foster home until we sort this out.” 

Peter looked at Tony with worry his gaze. “Mr. Stark. Please don’t leave me.” 

Tony gave a reassuring look. “I’m not quite sure you heard me earlier. I’m Tony Stark and I do what I want. I’ll get those lawyers down here, but I’m not leaving without Peter and you’ll go past Iron Man to get to him.” 

Asa nodded. “I can see you’re really protective of Peter and I am on the same side, but there is a process and things have to go by the book.” 

Tony decided to stand down for the moment and called Pepper who assured him that his lawyer was already on the way with the paperwork proving May had declared him Peter’s legal guardian in the case of her untimely death. It was early morning by the time Tony and Peter got to leave the hospital with Happy. Peter just stared out the window. “It’s way past my curfew and I need to go home.” 

Tony nodded, “I know Spider-Baby. I know. We’re going home. I promise.”   
~  
Peter walked into Tony’s penthouse behind him and sat down on the couch. Peter just wanted to crawl into bed and forget this nightmare happened. He just wanted this to be a bad nightmare. He wanted to think that this hadn’t happened and that Aunt May was wondering where he was. He wanted to go home and see his Aunt. He hadn’t even gotten to see her after school and now she was dead. Peter looked over at Tony who was chatting with Pepper who had just walked in with breakfast. Peter didn’t want to eat. He wasn’t hungry. “Can I go to my room?” Peter asked. 

“Of course you can, kid.” Tony said. Peter walked down the hall to the room he had spent numerous nights in when Aunt May was on a business trip or when he and Tony got distracted from the time and he crashed there after a long night in the lab. He changed into pajamas and fell into his bed. It was 7:30am. Peter was going to be late for school. Peter rolled over. He didn’t care anymore. He just wanted to sleep. “Friday?” 

“Yes. Peter?” 

“This day is real, right?” 

“Yes. Peter.” 

“Okay. Can you black out the windows and silence the room 50%?” Peter normally silenced the room 98% from outside noise because of his heightened senses but he wanted to hear Tony and Pepper talk. It was calming. 

“Consider it done, Peter.” Friday answered quietly. 

Peter’s eyes grew heavy and he drifted off to dreams of his Aunt begging for Spider-Man to save her.   
~  
Tony shot up in bed when he heard Peter yelling. He ran across the hall to his room and found the boy having a nightmare. “Pete! Wake up. It’s a dream. I’m here.” 

Peter opened his eyes. “Mr. Stark?”

“You were having a nightmare.” 

“Sorry. You can go back to sleep. I’m fine.” Peter moved to his connecting bathroom and closed the door. He was already causing problems for Tony. He needed to just behave and not mess this up. The words ran through his head over and over and over, “I’m alone. I’m alone. I’m alone.” Peter put his fist against his eyes and refused to cry. He needed to not cause problems which meant that he needed to not worry Mr. Stark or Pepper. 

Peter finally came out and Tony sat on the chair by his bed. “You sure you’re okay?” 

Peter nodded. “I’m going to go back to sleep for a bit. Did you call the school?” 

“Pepper did. You can take as much time as you need. I have them forwarding your work to my e-mail right now and I’ll send it to you.” 

Peter laid back down and closed his eyes, but he wasn’t planning to sleep. He needed to not cause problems which meant that he needed to avoid waking Mr. Stark and Pepper so he couldn’t have nightmare anymore.

Tony ran a hand through his hair and then walked out of the room. He was going to try and get a couple more hours of sleep as well. It had been a long couple of days. Tony sank back into his king sized bed next to Pepper. She moved to lay back down on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. “Peter okay?” 

“I really don’t think so.” Tony answered honestly before falling back to sleep. 

~  
Peter walked into the living room quietly and found Loki sitting on the couch. Peter had forgotten that Loki and Thor were staying here for a bit with their people, some of which were at hotels. It was temporary. Mr. Stark wasn’t a huge fan of Loki but Thor had said he wouldn’t do any harm to anyone. Loki glanced over from the book he was reading. “Shouldn’t you be at school Spider-Child?” 

Peter sighed, “Spider-Man, but you don’t need to call me that anymore because I quit.” 

Loki nodded and as if that was the most logical thing he’d ever heard and went back to his book.   
Peter sat on the couch and pulled one of the blankets that Pepper kept out there for him knowing he always got cold and wrapped it around his shoulders. Peter continued to just stare straight ahead though. 

Loki finally put down the book again. “Okay. Child. I give in. What’s happening? You normally talk endlessly.” 

Peter looked over. “I don’t know. I don’t feel like myself right now. My aunt died. I’m alone. I was out past curfew, and I missed school.” Peter pulled his knees up against his chest. “I’m not okay, but I have to be okay. Don’t cause trouble. Be okay. Be okay. Be okay.” 

Loki scooted closer to the child. He actually liked Peter because Peter had always treated him with kindness. He just didn’t want anyone knowing that so he normally still gave him the cold shoulder. But someone had broke his friend and when he found out who he was going to get his revenge. “Child. You aren’t alone. I’m right here.”   
Peter nodded and leaned against Loki’s shoulder falling asleep. Loki wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. Loki and Peter were friends. Peter wasn’t alone because Loki said he wasn’t alone. Loki had never lied to him. Peter repeated these truths to himself until he fell asleep.   
Loki pulled the blanket around the child again since it had started to slip when Peter readjusted and then Loki picked his book back up content that his young friend was okay for the moment. 

Peter woke up a few hours later and Loki remained in the same position. “It wasn’t a dream was it?” 

Loki shook his head. He had never lied to the child. 

Peter nodded. “I’m going to find breakfast.” The world kept spinning even in crisis and Peter had to eat.

Loki gestured toward the kitchen with his hand as if to say he had his permission. 

Peter went to the kitchen and found some yogurt and fruit and ate until he felt full. Mr. Stark and Pepper came out while he was putting his bowl in the dishwasher. Pepper wrapped him in a quick hug and then moved to start the coffee. 

“You get some more sleep kid?” 

Peter nodded. “Can I go to school tomorrow?” 

Mr. Stark frowned, but Pepper put a hand on his arm as if to remind him to listen to Peter. “I don’t know kid. We have to plan the funeral and I think you should take a few days to process this.”

“Do I have to help plan the funeral?” Peter asked.   
“Not unless you want to kiddo.” 

Peter shook his head. “Can you guys just handle that, or is that too much trouble and I can do it. I’m sure I can figure it out.” 

Pepper gave him a kind smile, “Don’t worry Peter. I’ll take care of that for you.” 

“How about we go take a look at your suit and see if there are any bugs to fix?” Tony suggested as a distraction. 

Loki decided at this point to speak up, “No need. The child has quit the Spider-Child thing.”   
Tony and Pepper glanced at each other. Peter was seriously not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> A couple of things. I had to introduce Loki to this story because he is my niece's favorite superhero...And no she cannot be convinced he's a villain. I've just accepted him as a hero at this point. I also think he and Peter would be friend if they met. 
> 
> Leave comments because I'd love to hear from you.


	7. Loki Knows Peter's Secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki knows what Peter is hiding from all of the other adults. 
> 
> Also enjoy some Loki/Peter friendship fluff. 
> 
> Also I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the last couple, but I write the chapter until it feels closed and then start the next one, so hopefully you still love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 was such fun. Hope you love it. Leave some comments and let me know if you would like me to introduce other characters. :)

CHAPTER SEVEN  
“You don’t want to be Spider-Man anymore? You love helping people.” Tony glanced over at the teenager who still sat on the stool next to the kitchen island where he had eaten his breakfast. 

Peter shrugged not wanting to cause trouble and changed the subject, “So school tomorrow?” 

Pepper and Tony glanced at each other again. “We’ll talk about it at dinner Peter.” Tony didn’t understand teenagers. If he had tried to take away Spider-Man then Peter would have dug in his heels and complained, but now he’s just done being a superhero all of a sudden? No. This didn’t make sense at all. He wasn’t going to push Peter though because he figured that the teenager would miss being a superhero and then he’d get back to it later. 

“How about we watch a movie then?” Pepper suggested. 

“Can you just send me the school work from today. I’d rather get that done so that I don’t fall behind.” Peter slid off the stool and walked to his room. Peter spent the rest of the late afternoon and evening catching up on school. He wandered out for dinner around 7pm since breakfast and lunch had been delayed due to them all needed some type of sleep. He ate a sandwich, some chips, two bananas, and some strawberries. Peter wandered down to the lab after that scanning his hand print. He helped Tony tinker on a car he was fixing after that. Peter figured as long as he pretended he felt like his old self then no one would question it. 

And no one did. 

Life continued as normal for Peter Parker except for the gaping hole in his life where his Aunt May should be. 

~  
It didn’t take long for Peter to change his mind about Spider-Man mostly because he could tell Mr. Stark still found it odd that he didn’t want to help people anymore and he didn’t want him questioning it anymore. He was sitting in the living room one night playing a game of monopoly with Mr. Stark, Pepper, Loki, and Thor when Peter announced that he’d like to go on patrol that night. Tony and Pepper tried not to make a big deal about this because they thought this meant Peter was healing. They had no idea how wrong they were. But Loki’s eyes narrowed when he glanced at Peter. Loki knew the truth. He knew Peter was trying to please everyone. Loki knew what it was like to try and fit in with a family that didn’t feel like his own. Loki was going to keep on eye on the Midgardian child because he was no fool. He wouldn’t let his young friend come to harm and trying to please everyone was going to cause serious harm. 

~  
Loki thought back to their first time meeting when Thor and Loki had arrived. The elevator had opened and Peter had come out dancing and singing to umbrella by Rihanna when he noticed the two staring at him. Peter had started to basically vibrate with energy and ran forward to talk to them. “OMG! I love you guys so much and I can’t believe you’re really here. I know Mr. Stark says to stay away from you because you’re evil Mr. Loki, but I don’t really think you’re all that bad. I think you just probably need a hug, so here.” Peter wrapped his arms around the god of mischief and held tight. 

“What is happening?” Loki wanted to know. 

Thor just grinned at the interaction. Finally someone else loved his brother too even if his brother was a bit messed up. He is adopted after all. 

“It’s a hug. Mr. Loki. It’s said that hugging people helps to relieve stress. Do you feel less like hurting other people now?” Peter asked while looking at him never releasing his hold. 

“I’m not going to harm anyone, child. I’m simply here because Asgard was destroyed by our evil sister.” Loki replied. 

“So the hug is working then…” Peter tightened his hold. 

Loki said, “This is disgusting.” Loki made the child release his hold. He turned to walk away but couldn’t help the smile that started to form. The child wasn’t afraid of him. 

“Hey! Let me know if you feel Stab-y again.” Peter yelled after him. 

Loki tried not to laugh because he hadn’t stabbed anyone in quite some time. 

Peter lay in bed unable to sleep at the tower after meeting Loki and Thor. He just needed to ask them one more question. Maybe he’d just go see if they were awake. Peter tip toed to their door and push it open a crack. He walked over to the bed Loki was sleeping in and tapped his shoulder. Loki was awake instantly. “You shouldn’t sneak up on people while they are sleeping child.” 

“I just have to know something…” Peter asked. 

Loki waved a hand for him to continue. 

“Did you really turn into a snake and then stab Thor?” Peter asked. 

Loki sighed. “It’s complicated, but yes.” 

“He’s your brother though.” 

“Yes, well as I’m sure you’ve heard. I’m adopted.” 

“I guess I am too. My Aunt is raising me.” 

“Do you want to watch a movie Mr. Loki?” 

“It’s 3AM Peter.” Loki answered pretending to be exasperated

“So you can’t sleep either?” Peter asked hopeful. 

And that is how Tony and Pepper found them sleeping on the couch the next morning instead of in their rooms. 

~  
Peter put on the suit that evening and prepared to make his move off the balcony when Loki appeared next to him. “You may think you’re fooling everyone. I’m not easily tricked though Spider-Child.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I know you and everyone thinks you’re fine, but you aren’t so…I think you need a hug.” Loki regretted this right away, but he know the child would understand the reference. Loki wrapped his arms around Peter in a hug and Peter hung on just a little too tight knowing he wouldn’t hurt Loki. 

“Do you feel like that relieved your stress child?” 

“Don’t let go yet.” Peter said and his voice cracked betraying his true emotional state.

Loki tightened his hold on his young friend. He wanted to make this better for him, but he couldn’t. Peter wasn’t okay and from the books he’d been reading on grief that was normal. “I’m not going to let go until you’re ready Spider-Child.” 

“Spider-Man. Mr. Loki. Spider-Man.” Peter complained. 

Peter and Loki ended up sitting on the balcony talking about school, Spider-Manning, and his two best friends for a bit. Peter finally stood back up and said, “I should probably go if I’m going to do any good before my curfew.” 

“Let me know if you start to feel like you aren’t okay again.” Loki said quietly so as to keep the child’s secret from the other adults in his life right now. 

Peter glanced back at him and asked before jumping off the building, “I’m going to survive this, right?” 

Loki nodded, “But it’s going to hurt like hell first.” 

Peter agreed with that because it already did. 

~  
Tony and Pepper kept a close eye on Peter for a few weeks but he seemed to be doing fine. He went to school. He came home and did his homework, and then he went out as Spider-man. He never caused problems or complained. He wasn’t as chatty as normal, but Tony figured that was normal after what he’d been through. A couple of months into this guardianship Tony made it official when he adopted Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Seven chapters complete and you read them all? THANK YOU! I know you could spend your time in other ways so thank you for reading my Fan Fic. 
> 
> Keep in mind that when Loki and Thor meet Peter that it is before the accident that takes May's life.


	8. Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts to trust the adults in his life more. 
> 
> Peter has a bad day at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Sorry for the delay. I know i've been updating a lot, And then last night and today was like nothing. I've had a busy day. 
> 
> Hope you love it!

CHAPTER EIGHT.   
*PRESENT TIME*

Peter woke up Tuesday morning, showered and dressed for school. He then went in search of breakfast. Tony and Pepper were talking when he walked in and stopped right away so he couldn’t hear them. “Morning guys. You’re being extra weird this morning.” Peter said as he moved to grab a bowl of cereal. 

Tony laughed. “Are we? Kid. Need me to take you to school?” 

Peter shrugged. “You don’t have to…” Peter then remembered how Mr. Stark had told him that he couldn’t read minds and he needed to tell him if he wanted something. “It would be nice because then I don’t have to feel so rushed in the morning.” 

Tony nodded. “Okay. See you just saved me from a boring meeting that Pep wanted me to go to. Thanks Underoos.” 

Pepper started to protest, “Wait. Happy can drive Peter to school,” Pepper turned to look at Peter who grinned. “Right, Pete?” 

Peter shook his head, “No. I’d really like Mr. Stark to drive me.” 

Tony laughed and started to walk toward his room. “That’s my kid!” He yelled from down the hall. 

Peter smiled again. “Pepper?” 

She hummed in response as she started checking e-mails on her phone. 

“I have to tell you something.” 

She put down her phone. “What’s going on, Pete?”

“I don’t think I’m okay. I don’t think I’ve been okay since Aunt May died. I was so worried about not being a burden, but even when I’m happy…I’m not 100% okay and I don’t know how to fix this.” Peter needed the adults in his life to help him. Pepper had said they wouldn’t make him leave so he needed to start trusting them. 

Pepper came around the island to sit by him and asked, “How not okay are we talking?” 

Peter shrugged. “I always feel overwhelmed, and like I’m waiting for something to go wrong. I worry that you and Mr. Stark won’t want me if I tell you guys what’s going on. I just…I know you said you won’t make me leave, but will Mr. Stark still want me here if I’m an anxious mess?” 

Pepper hugged him. “Oh. Honey. Tony can’t comment because he once had a nightmare and called a suit to assist him in his sleep. Scared me half to death.” 

“I have nightmares too, so I normally just lay in bed until I can’t stay awake any longer and then hope for the best so I don’t wake you guys.” Peter laid his face on the counter. “I’m a mess, Pep. And I don’t know how to make it better, but I think putting on a brave face made it worse.” 

She nodded. “Okay. Here is what you are going to do today.  
Go to school.   
Do well in your classes and have fun with your friends.  
Let Tony and I talk and figure out how we think it’s best to help you.  
Come home for a family meeting tonight and possibly a movie night.” 

Peter looked at this women who loved him even after all of that honesty. He should have told them the truth from the start. Peter nodded. “I’m grounded from the TV though.” 

Pepper whispered, “We all know whose really in charge here though?” She winked. “Get your backpack for school and remind Tony that if he’s missing his meeting to take you to school then he needs to be in the car with you in five minutes.” 

Peter and Tony returned shortly and they were almost to the elevator when Peter ran back telling Tony he’d forgotten something. Peter hugged Pepper one more time and said, “Love you mom!” He turned and ran back to where Tony was holding the elevator. 

Pepper felt a warm feeling of pride swell inside of her. He had called her mom first. Tony was going to be pissed. 

~  
Peter walked into school with Ned and MJ chatting about his weekend with Captain America, Black Widow, and The Falcon. Ned was jealous and MJ was pretending she didn’t care. “Guys. I did something today.” 

“One thing. Good job loser.” MJ teased. 

“I called Pepper mom.” 

“That’s so awesome. The CEO of SI is your mom. What is your life dude?” Ned smiled. 

“Yeah. She’s pretty great.” Peter shrugged but couldn’t hide the smile on his face. 

Later that day Peter was walking back from the bathroom when he ran into none other than Flash Thompson. Flash pushed him against the locker. “I can’t believe you always get what you want Penis Parker.”

Peter sighed. He’d been having a good day. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Flash.” 

“New rich mom and dad. You don’t even act like you miss your aunt…” Flash retorted. 

Peter had it. He was tired of this. Flash could pick on him all day long, but he went to far when he brought his family into this. He punched Flash pulling his punch just a bit so as not to really injure him. Flash was back on his feet in seconds and came up ready for a fight. Teachers soon heard the commotion and stopped the two boys. Peter groaned. They were going to call Mr. Stark or Pepper.

The principle had indeed tried both Mr. Stark and Pepper and since neither had answered moved onto his emergency contact. He was trying to figure out who that was when the principle said, 

“You’re emergency contact is Natasha Romanoff?” 

Peter shrugged not really sure what Tony had filled out on the forms at the beginning of the year. 

Flash just glared at him from where he sat with the school secretary. 

~

Peter glanced up when Auntie Nat walked in. “Peter. You okay?” 

He nodded. 

The principle started to explain the fight that broke out. “Peter isn’t the type to cause trouble or start fights, so we are giving him a three day suspension. He can come back to school on Monday.” The Principle looked at him, “Peter. I know things have been rough for you this year, but you’re better than this. Please make good choices on Monday.” 

“I’m really sorry. I’ll make better choices here on out. I promise.” He said to the man. 

They walked to the car in silence and then finally Natasha said something about a block from the school. “I’m so proud of you Spider-Baby.” 

Peter glanced at her in shock. “I don’t understand. I started a fight.” 

“And won the fight it seems.” She said. 

“Mama-Spider. I don’t think you’re supposed to be proud of that. And I think I’m going to be grounded even longer now. I don’t even know if mom-ERR Pepper can save me from that.” Peter didn’t know why he was nervous about calling Pepper mom to Auntie Nat. 

If Auntie Nat noticed then she didn’t say anything. “Let’s get ice cream before I bring you home then!” 

Peter loved his Mama-Spider. 

~

Peter walked back into the tower and found Mr. Stark in the kitchen waiting for him. He didn’t say a word. Natasha handed him back his backpack and gave him a side hug quietly wishing him good luck before making her exit. 

Tony put a sandwich in front of him as well as a glass of milk and some pineapple chunks. 

Peter looked at him quizzically. “Mr. Stark. Just yell at me now. I’ll feel better.” 

“Pete. Just tell me what happened because you’re not the kid that starts fights, and I just need to understand because now I missed two meetings today.” Tony’s voice remained calm and kind but Tony’s expression showed that he really needed to understand. 

Peter felt a little guilty at that and the familiar panic started to rise and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. Peter got off the stool and went to his room Tony following after because he could tell something was wrong. Peter opened his balcony doors and slipped out and sat down on the ground leaning his head back against the wall behind his head. He tried to calm his breathing like Mr. Loki had been teaching him before he had to leave for a while. Breathe in for 10 seconds and then out. Mr. Loki had also taught him a breathing technique where you breath out and make the funniest noise you can think off while you exhale. Peter missed his friend. 

~

Tony watched the kid cover his ears from all of the outside noise and focus on his breathing. Tony knew what a panic attack looked like. Great. He’d sent the kid spiraling into a panic right after Pepper had told him not to stress him out over the fight and how they’d talk about it as a family tonight. He had just been trying to find the source of the fight because his kid wasn’t a fighter. He was a ball of sunshine. 

Tony got up and went to find the noise canceling headphones they kept on hand for when Peter hit sensory overload from his Spidey Senses. He moved the kids hands from his ears and slid them over them instead. He then did what Peter had said May did to calm him when he was angry. He wrapped his arms around his kid and just held him while he breathed. He hoped this worked for panic attacks too. Peter hadn’t said so during their talk, but he hoped it helped because Tony would do anything for this kid if it meant he wouldn’t feel this type of panic ever again. 

Tony stayed there with the kid until he removed the head phones. “Okay? Pep will kill me if you aren’t okay because of me.” 

Peter nodded not moving out of Tony’s embrace. “You remembered that hugs ground me.” 

“Of course I did. I try to remember everything you tell me. You’re my kid and if it’s important to you then it’s important to me.” 

Peter laid his head on Mr. Starks chest. “I started a fight because Flash said that I was replacing May and said I’d acted like I don’t miss her. I do miss her, Mr. Stark. I miss her so much sometimes it feels like I can’t breathe, but she’s gone. I have the right to have a family that loves me, right?” Peter didn’t even care that he was crying anymore. Mr. Stark had already seen him freak out, so what did it matter anymore? 

Tony wanted to strangle this Flash kid. How dare he bully Peter. Peter was everything good in the world and he did not deserve that. “Spider-baby?” Tony ran his had through his kids curls massaging his head because he remembered that he’d told him once that May did that for him when he was sick or overwhelmed. Peter hummed in response. “You have every right to a family that loves you, and we do love you. Pep and I. Hell the Avengers loves you. You don’t have to justify anything to Flash.” 

Peter hummed again in response content to just lay against his dad’s chest. Maybe he liked the adults being in charge. They made a lot of sense. Peter hadn’t slept well and was soon struggling to keep his eyes open. 

Tony kept massaging his hair and just let the kid rest. “I can’t believe you called Pepper mom first. I’m still Mr. Stark. You better at least call me Tony now.” 

“Hmm.” Peter murmured almost asleep. “Okay…Dad.” 

Tony planted a kiss on his kids head and smiled. He just loved this kid so much. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. 

Tony and Peter were in the living room when Pepper got home. Peter was reading Harry Potter for the 100th time and Tony was catching up on some SI business he’d missed earlier. Pepper walked over to Peter to run her fingers through his curls. “I think you messed up our to do list a bit today. Kiddo.” 

Peter was worried she was mad until he turned to look at her and saw her wink. “Mom. You never said not to punch Flash Thompson, so how was I to know that I shouldn’t do that.” 

She threw a pillow from the couch at him. “You already talk to Tony about what happened?” 

Peter nodded. “We didn’t really have a chance to talk consequence though because I kind of-  
maybe, sort of, really freaked out him.” 

Pepper sat down next to Peter and Tony came to sit next to her. Pepper angled herself so she could throw legs over her fiancé’s and Peter snuggled up close to Pepper. “Well what do you think should happen?” 

Peter leaned his head back so he could look at her upside down, “Get out of jail free card?” 

Tony laughed. “Not gonna happen bud.” 

“I want to let you out of this because you called me mom today, but I know that I can’t.” 

“Well…Please mom? I learned my lesson and I won’t do it again.” Peter pleaded.   
“  
What lesson did you learn?” She asked. 

“Don’t punch kids.” Peter answered. 

“I mean that’s true. I think you should always remember that in life, Pete. But I think more than that you have to learn when to go to a grown up for help. You have a personality that just wants to fix things for people and yourself, but it’s okay to be in over your head and need help. So what’s the real lesson here?” Pepper asked. 

Peter sat up and looked at Tony. “I’ve been dealing with a bully and I need help.” 

Tony e-mailed the principle of the school and set up a meeting for Monday after Peter was done with school. Pepper hugged him tight making sure he knew the adults were going to help now. 

“Now Pete. We still need to talk about this morning.” Pepper said. 

He was back to using her as a human pillow but she didn’t seem to mind. “I know even more now that I had that bad panic attack when I thought Dad was mad at me for missing meetings.” 

Pepper looked at Tony. “Funny because I talked to your dad about not making you stress out about this until we could all talk. Wait. He’s dad now? Well at least you called me mom first.” 

Peter smiled. “Love you mom.” 

She messed up his curls. “What do we tackle first? The anxiety, or the not sleeping?” 

Peter shrugged. “Both? I’d really like to start sleeping again. Sometimes I literally pace the ceiling because I’m bored out of my mind.” 

“We think maybe you should talk to someone about this?” Pepper suggested kindly. 

“About pacing the ceiling? They’d surely figure out I’m Spider-Man then.” Peter teased. 

Pepper tickled him until he yelled “You win. You win!” 

“For real though. You want me to go to therapy?” Peter asked. “Why can’t I just talk to you guys or like Steve or Auntie Nat?” 

“You can talk to all of those people, Underoos, but we also think a professional might be better at helping you cope with how much you’ve lost at a young age.” Tony said kindly. 

Peter nodded. “Okay. I’ll give it a try then if you think it’ll help.” 

The moment was interrupted by a person clearing their throat. Peter didn’t even turn around. He already knew someone was there and who it was. He knew how their heartbeat sounded: steady. “Hi….Mr. Loki.” 

Tony glanced at the elevator where Thor and Loki stood. “Friday. Shouldn’t you be alerting me to people entering the building?” 

“You told me that you wished to not be disturbed while you had some family time. Sir.” Friday responded. 

Thor greeted Tony. “Hello Stark! Pepper! Tiny Stark! We’re back for a short visit! We’ve missed your family!” 

Loki grumbled a lot about how he’d been forced to come, but when Peter looked up at him. He caught a wink. Loki wasn’t as bad as people thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's back! What kind of mischief can he and Peter get into while Thor and Loki visit? ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Leave a comment. Hit that Kudos button. 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	9. PETER BENJAMIN PARKER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets hurt on patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote, and erased, and wrote and erased this chapter. 
> 
> I hope that you like it and that it was worth almost pulling my hair out. ;)

CHAPTER NINE

Peter cracked his eyes open. The house was a quiet and he glanced at his alarm clock on the night stand. It read 2:38am. Peter groaned. He grabbed his favorite fleece blanket that Aunt May had given to him for Christmas last year. He whispered to Friday outside of Tony’s room, “Are they awake?” 

Friday matched his quiet tone, “Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts are currently asleep. Shall I wake them?’

Peter didn’t want to be that teenager that needed his parents because he couldn’t sleep, but he was exhausted and every time he closed his eyes he saw his aunt die. “No. Don’t wake them.” 

Peter sat down and laid his head against the wall behind him. He was so tired. He sat like that for thirty minutes holding his eyes open by sheer will so as not to sleep. He couldn’t watch his aunt beg for him to save her again tonight. 

Peter finally stood up deciding he was going to be that teenager. He pushed the door open feeling like this was a huge invasion of privacy but Friday didn’t stop him so it must be okay. He made his way to Tony’s side of the bed and tapped his shoulder to wake him, “Dad…It’s me…Peter. I can’t sleep.” Tony cracked an eye open. “Peter. I know it’s you. Who else would call me dad?”  
“Can I please…Umm. Maybe.. Can I lay in here tonight?” Peter felt the anxiety at asking such a dumb question rise, and continued, “Never mind. I’ll go back to my room.” He turned to go, but 

Tony had a hold on his hand, “It’s fine. Pete. Tony scooted over closer to Pepper and Pete took the opportunity to slide in next to his dad on the world’s most comfy bed. He sighed with happiness when his dad started to massage his curls. Peter’s eyes grew heavy and he didn’t feel a sense of panic here. He knew here that Iron Man would protect him.  
~

Pepper ruffled Peter’s hair to wake him up. “Your dad and I are heading to SI in spite of his protests. If you need anything call or text us. We love you.” 

Peter hummed in response already falling back to sleep. 

When he woke up later the house was a buzz with voices. He wandered out to the living room at 7:56am. Flopping on the couch next to Steve and Thor. “Spiderling! You’re awake! Fantastic! We’ve been waiting for you to get up to go and get some training time in!” 

“I’m grounded.” Peter mumbled. “Where’s Loki?” 

Both heroes shrugged. 

“Great. You can’t just leave him to his own devices. He might get stab-y!” 

Steve laughed. “We know that, but you’re the one always saying he’s changed.” 

“He has. I just…We have a check in system.” Peter answered. “I’ll find him myself.” 

Peter wandered the tower finally finding Loki on the roof. He sat in one of the chairs that Peter left up there for the days when the panic caused the walls to cave in. Note to self: the walls can’t close in on you if there are none. Loki glanced over at him. “You didn’t tell me you weren’t okay again. Spider-Child. We had a deal.” 

“I-I…Technically yes. You are right, but how was I supposed to contact you?” Peter questioned. 

“Phone?”

Peter raised a brow. “You don’t have a phone and don’t say e-mail because I tried to teach you that and you got irritated and starting ranting about the the human race and how pathetic we are.” 

Loki laughed. “I’ll conceded defeat this time.” 

“It still hurts like hell by the way, but my parents are helping.” 

“How long did it take them to figure out what I knew all along?” Loki asked arrogantly. 

“I’m a good at pretending!” 

Loki snorted. 

“I just told them recently.The stuff got heavy and you were no longer here to carry some of the weight.” Peter shrugged. 

“Sorry. Spider-Child.” 

“Mr.Loki…Can we get into some mischief today because I need something fun in my life right now?” Peter begged. 

“I thought you would never ask!” Loki motioned him to follow. 

~

Pepper and Tony walked back into a quiet house close to dinner time. A clean and quiet house. “Where is everyone?” 

“No idea, but the house is clean and quiet. I’m not going to question it.” Pepper heading to their room to change into comfy clothes. 

They finally found everyone in the pool outside. Peter was laughing and smiling as he chattered away to Captain America and Thor. Tony took a second to just watch from afar because he hadn’t seen a smile that wasn’t forced from his kid in so long. Peter finally caught sight of them, “Mom!  
Dad! Can you bring me a towel? I forgot one upstairs.” 

Pepper laughed, “We’re officially parents if he’s begging us to bring the things he’s forgotten.”

Pepper went and found towels for everyone. Peter shivered violently. Tony pointed to the house. “In you go Spider-Baby. I don’t need you getting hypothermia.” 

Peter raced inside to take a hot shower. He came out of his room in his favorite sweats and an iron man hoodie. Tony glanced at him and then glanced again, “Thought you said you’d never wear that sweater when I bought it for you.” 

“I’m running low on clean clothes.” Peter sat down next to him on the stool at the island. 

“What’s for dinner? I’m starving.” 

“You expect us to feed you too? So needy.” Tony joked. 

“Daaadddd!” Peter whined. 

“Calm down. I ordered pizzas. They’ll be here in thirty minutes.” 

“I’ll wither away to nothing before then.” Peter answered dramatically. 

“Somehow I think you’ll survive.” Tony answered. 

“Can I patrol tonight?” Peter asked. 

Tony didn’t look up from what he was reading on his phone, “Ask your mom.”

Peter perked up at this. He didn’t think Tony had even heard what he asked, but he wasn’t going to give him a chance to say no. Pepper would be easier to convince anyway. 

Peter found Pepper in the gym on the treadmill. She paused the tv on the wall and slowed her speed. “May I go patrol, mom? PLEASE! Dad said to ask you.” 

“Me? Are you sure? That’s typically his area in this parenting thing.” She said a bit winded as she continued to run. 

“Friday. Can you play the audio from the conversation where dad told me to ask mom?” Peter asked. 

“Certainly.” Friday did as requested. 

Pepper frowned. “Pete. I don’t even like knowing your dad goes out as Iron Man and you’re a child.” 

“Please mom? I’ll be extra careful and I’ll only be gone a short time and I just need to have some time out of the tower. Please mom! I love you!” Peter pleaded. 

“That’s extortion.” 

“Is it working?” Peter hopped on the treadmill and started to walk as they talked. 

Pepper sighed. “Okay. I guess you can go. Don’t get involved in anything dangerous and if you get in over your head…Call for help. And Pete!” She yelled as he was half out the room, “Be careful because I really do love you!” 

Peter grinned and went upstairs to see if the pizza was delivered. He’d inhale some food and then be out the door and swinging through the city. Peter pumped his fist in excitement. 

~

Later Peter was using a web as a tight rope between two buildings as he asked Karen to scan the area for any crime again. Karen said, “I’m picking up a disturbance three blocks over.” 

Peter quickly swung to take a look. He saw a man trying to mug a couple. Peter dropped down, 

“Didn’t your parents teach you not to steal? Mr. Criminal?” 

The man quickly charged at Peter. Peter jump out of the way and webbed his hand to the building. He was telling the couple they were safe and could call the police when their eyes went big. Peter’s Spidey sense went crazy but he didn’t block the knife in time. He scrambled to fight back against the person who’d stabbed him. He quickly knocked him out and webbed him to the building all the while the knife was still in his side and blood was slowly leaking out. He didn’t want to pull it out because that seemed like a job for a grown up who perhaps had a medical degree. Peter swung up to a building’s roof and laid his head against the roof. “Can you not call dad?” He requested of Karen. 

“I’m required to notify one of the Avengers in this situation, Peter.” She responded. 

“Great. Call Steve!” 

“Calling Steve Rodgers.” 

“What’s up?” Steve asked. 

“You around dad?” 

Steve sighed. “No.” 

“Can you meet me at your apartment?” Peter asked. 

“Are you running away again? I thought we were passed that?” Steve asked. 

“I’m not running, Uncle Steve! I just need your help!” Peter tried not to shout as the pain in his side continued to grow. 

The uncle word must have caught his attention because there was silence on the other end for some time. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.” 

Peter swung to the apartment and let himself in through a window. He made it to Steve’s couch. Wincing as he sat down. I’m not okay. Gosh this sucks. He thought. 

Steve ran in with someone following right behind him. “Strange. Can you help him?” 

Dr. Strange glanced at the knife seeming to check the wound. “Doesn’t look too bad to me.” He said and he removed the knife quickly holding pressure to the wound. Dr. Strange patched him up and reminded him he’d need to get his stitches removed in a week. “You can’t forget.” 

“I promise I won’t. Thanks for coming to help.” Peter answered. 

Dr. Strange looked at Peter. “I took an oath.” 

“Well I appreciate it still.” Peter stood and started to head to the window to swing home. “I’ll have Uncle Steve get in contact with you about the stitches getting removed in a week.” 

Peter swung back toward the tower freaking out on the inside. He had just met Dr. Strange and he couldn’t even freak out to his dad because then he’d know about the stab wound. That sucks. Wait until he could tell Ned. He'd have to tell him on Monday because dad still had his phone.

Peter swung into his bedroom and pulled on shorts and looked at his stitches in the mirror. It had taken eight to close the wound, but they didn’t look too bad. 

He was reaching for a shirt in his drawers when he heard the door open and then, “PETER BEJAMIN PARKER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Hit the Kudos button. Drop a comment. :)


	10. Healing Takes Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to therapy. Tony and Pepper leave on a business trip. 
> 
> I think you've probably already noticed that I'm a huge advocate for mental health awareness. I truly believe in what therapy can do to help an individual struggling with anxiety and depression as well as a whole host of mental health issues. If you're struggling. Ask for help, but please never struggle alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt like a breeze after the last one. I hope you love it. 
> 
> I want to give everyone the heads up that I'm going to keep writing on depression and anxiety. I write from what I have gone through and also from what I've researched. What helps one person may not help the next. Please don't get upset if you suffer from anxiety or depression and I don't write it how you would. :) 
> 
> Love you 3000!

CHAPTER 10

Tony was ready to pull all his hair out. The kid was already grounded. He was seemingly on the mend and starting to sound and act like normal Peter, and then he pulls a stunt like going out as Spider-Man while he’s grounded. “Peter. One. You’re grounded. You know that. You also know that means no Spider-Man. Two…YOU CAME HOME HURT AND WITH STITCHES. Were you planning to tell me about those?”

Peter looked down, “Well I-I…I asked you about going out. You said to ask mom.” 

“PETER! I don’t remember this conversation.” 

Peter threw a shirt over his head and walked out to the living room with Tony on his heels. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and chugged it. “Maybe if you hadn’t been on your phone and if you had just listened to me then you would remember!” 

“Peter. Let’s assume you’re correct. I wasn’t paying attention. I said to ask your mom. You still know the rules. I still need to know when you get hurt.” 

“I’m not a baby in spite of what everyone in this family thinks. I can take care of myself.” Peter insisted crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive posture. 

Tony snorted. “So you stitched yourself up then?” 

“No. I didn’t. I asked for help because that’s what you taught me to do and well…Karen made me, but my point is that I made a good decision in a tough situation. You should be proud.” 

“Peter. You’re going to give me gray hair. When do the stitches have to come out?” He asked.  
“Dr. Strange said a week. Can you believe I got to meet him. He’s so cool! He works with magic and stuff!” Peter said excitedly. 

“Kid. I’m so excited for you. But you need to go get ready for bed. Brush your teeth and what not. Please because I can’t right now with you…” Tony said.

Peter frowned. “Are you mad at me still?” 

Tony shook his head, “If I say yes you have a panic attack at bed time, and if I say no then I’m lying to you, so let’s settle with that I’m not thrilled with you right now, but you’re not in any worse trouble than you were in before you left and I still love you, Underoos.” 

Peter took that as good news and went to get ready for bed. But hours later he was still awake. 

He swiped at his tears in frustration. How could Spider-Man be terrified to sleep? This was getting ridiculous. “Friday?” 

“Yes Peter?” Friday responded. 

“Can you tell dad that I’m in distress please?” 

“Certainly.” Friday chimed in. 

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and then Tony came in. “Can’t sleep?”  
Peter’s body shook with sobs. “I don’t know when I start to feel better, dad! I just want to sleep without having a nightmare. I want be able to laugh and have fun without feeling like I’m doing something wrong. Mr. Loki told me I’d survive this. When do I get to that part, Dad? The survival part?” 

Tony sat on the other side of the bed and started to move his hand in a soothing circle around his son’s back. There was no short cuts with grief and Peter had ignored his for a very long time. He was finally feeling safe enough to feel all of the things that normally hit home right after a death.  
He would give anything to take his son’s pain and make it his own. “Losing people hurts, bud. There isn’t any way around that. But your aunt would want you to be happy and you know that she would never blame you for what happened.” 

“But she does every night…” Peter cried. 

“It’s just a nightmare. It’s not real, Spider-Baby. She would never really blame you.” Tony said.  
“Think of this. I love you so much that if anything ever happened to me I’d want you to keep living and being happy. I’d never blame you. Aunt May loved you at least 12% more than I could because she loved you longer. So she’d want those things even more for you.” 

Peter started to relax as his dad spoke these truths. He started to drift back to sleep and felt his dad move to get up and said, “Stay until I fall asleep?” 

Tony sat back down and ran his fingers through the sleepy teen’s curls. “Okay. Spider-Baby.” 

~

Peter woke the next morning and rolled over in bed. He wished he could go to school. It was Thursday. He missed Ned and MJ. Maybe his dad would give him back his phone early if he didn’t cause extra trouble today. Peter was still laying in bed when a knock sounded. He mumbled that the person could come in. Pepper came in and sat on the bed, “We set up an appointment for therapy later this afternoon. Do you feel like showering and eating breakfast?” 

“No. I just want to lay in bed. I’m so tired. Mom.” Peter rolled over to his side and closed his eyes. 

Pepper hummed in response. “How about I get Loki and tell him that you broke your word again because you didn’t tell him you aren’t okay.” 

Peter shrugged not sure how she knew about their deal. 

“What if he just decided to start feeling like hurting people and didn’t tell you?”

Peter contemplated this. “Mr. Loki!” Peter yelled. “I’m a hot mess and I just want to sleep forever.” 

“COMING SPIDER-CHILD!” 

Loki nodded at Pepper and she got up to leave. He nodded again as though to assure her he could handle this. “You’re worrying her.” 

“I’m worrying me. Do I have to go to therapy.” 

“I’m unsure. No one makes me do anything. But I assume if your mother wants you to go then it’s whats best for you. My mother…She always wanted what was best for me.” 

“What if they can’t fix me?” Peter asked. 

“Well then I suppose we find a way to dispose of you.” Loki suggested. 

~

Peter’s knee bounced for so long that Tony finally put a hand on his leg to signal him to stop never looking up from the paperwork he was filling out. “Dad. I’m feeling a lot better now that I’m out of bed, so maybe we just skip this appointment.” 

“No. We’re not skipping it.” 

“But dad…” 

Tony looked over and Peter’s protest died in his throat. He noticed his dad looked tired. Peter realized it was probably his fault. He was worried about him and then Peter kept waking him up. 

Peter stopped bouncing his leg and said, “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine, bud. I know you’re nervous.” Tony answered. 

“What can I tell her?” Peter asked. 

“Anything. She as well as all of her staff signed non disclosures and it would go against HIPPA to talk about anything you tell her.” Tony answered. 

Peter nodded, and then waited for his name to be called. 

~

Peter walked out of his appointment a little over an hour later. As they were driving he said, “She said that I may be depressed as well as anxious, but she thinks she can help me.”

“How do you feel after your appointment?” 

“Relieved. I feel like I got to tell someone other than family that I’m not okay and her only job is to listen and help me. I liked that. When can I go back?” Peter asked. 

“I set your next appointment for Saturday because Dr. Thomas would like you to come in two times a week for now until you start feeling better.” Tony answered. 

“Cool. Can we stop for a cheeseburger?” Peter asked. 

“Well since you insisted.” Tony said quickly making a left turn to head for a cheeseburger. 

“Dad. May I please have my phone back early? I miss my friends a lot and I think it’ll help my mental health to talk to them this weekend?” Peter asked. 

“Let me talk to Pep.” Tony said. 

“Okay. Also when can I start working in the lab with you again?” Peter asked. 

“Monday. You can go back to all normal activities on Monday.” Tony responded. 

“Can we work on my suit. It has a tear in it now.” Peter remarked. 

“Yep. We need to figure out to make it knife proofed because Pep freaked out a bit when she found out you got stabbed.” Tony pulled into a McDonalds drive through and ordered 6 cheeseburgers, a large fries, and a chocolate shake. He paid and passed the food to Peter. 

“I mean you freaked out too. But you handled it all better than I thought you were going to.” Peter started to eat one of the cheeseburgers. 

“I handled it better than I thought I would too.” Tony held out a hand for Peter to pass him one of the cheeseburgers. “Oh. Pepper has to leave for a business trip this weekend and she asked me to go with her. I just want to get a feel for how that would go over for you?” 

“I mean…It’s fine. I’ll be fine.” Peter said. 

“Really? You don’t have to say that if you want me to stay.” Tony said. 

“Well what if I just want mom to stay?” Peter teased. 

“You wound me!” Tony laughed. 

~

Tony and Peter walked into the Penthouse in time to say goodbye to Loki. Peter didn’t even hesitate. He hugged Loki goodbye. “Spider-Child…Release me. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Peter let Loki go. “I’ll miss you a lot though.” 

“We’ll visit again soon. Hopefully you won’t need to be disposed of before then.” Loki winked to let him know he was kidding. 

“Don’t hurt anyone, and definitely stop stabbing Thor for fun.” Peter blurted. 

“Listen to the Spider-Child, Brother! He’s very wise!” Thor’s voice boomed in the tower. 

“Well you make it so easy, brother.” Loki argued. 

They heard Pepper yell from her room, “Who switched out all of my white shirts for PINK?” 

Loki and Peter looked at each other. It had taken her a while to notice their mischief of choice. 

Loki gave him one last hug. Thor gave him a fist bump and then they were out. 

~

Peter sat in his parents room with them as they started to pack for their trip that they’d leave for in the morning. “You’re going to California?” 

Pepper hummed in response. “We’ll be gone Friday-Tuesday. It’ll go by so quick. I promise.”  
“If you need a ride to school or back home text Happy. I know we agreed to keeping your schedule as normal as possible with the subway situation, but if you even feel like something is off…Call Happy.” Tony insisted as he continued putting clothing items into his luggage.

“Dad. I have anxiety and you’re making it sound like I have a reason to be anxious.” Peter said. 

“NO!” Pepper walked over to hug him glaring at Tony. “We just want you to be safe and to know there are adults here if you need them. Steve will be staying in his old room while we’re gone so if you need anything all you have to do is go downstairs.” 

Peter hugged his mom back. He was going to miss her. “Okay. I’ll be fine. I’m not going to throw any wild parties, or cause fights at school. I will make sure to eat and take care of myself.  
Wait. Whose taking me to therapy?” 

Tony and Pepper looked at each other. 

Peter sighed. “You don’t know.”  
They both answered, “Happy.” 

~

The next morning Peter rolled out of bed out of bed having hardly slept. He didn’t want to miss saying goodbye to his parents and they were leaving at 4:45am. He walked out and found them eating breakfast quietly. Pepper patted the stool next to her. Tony leaned over the island on the other end while he ate his bagel. “You’ll be back on Tuesday. It’ll feel quick. I know.” Peter murmured before they could say it again. 

Tony pulled out his phone causing Peter to finally smile. “We talked. You can have this back, but please…Pete. Don’t give us another reason to take it away anytime toon.” 

“I won’t!” Peter immediately started skimming through endless messages he’d missed from Ned, and MJ. He quickly told them he’d just gotten his phone back and that he would catch them up later. He didn’t want to text while he ate breakfast with his parents who would be leaving soon.  
After breakfast Peter wanted to do something to make them stay, but he was a teenager. He could survive a few days without his mom and dad. He hugged them both tight, and they told Peter they loved him so many times that he thought he’d hear it in his sleep tonight. 

After they left. Peter looked at the ceiling. “Friday?” 

“Yes. Peter?” 

“Text Ned and MJ and ask if they want to come over. No parents.” Peter answered. He tried to be excited about this. 

They both responded right away that they’d be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit that Kudos button and comment. I love hearing what you guys think of the chapters. Feel free to make suggestions.


	11. Even Spider-Man Has To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter copes without his parents at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! I was going to wait and post this chapter later, but I got a morning work out in and I'm in a good mood, so enjoy! 
> 
> *Also if you noticed this...I'm totally aware that Tony and Pepper can't come home Tuesday and be at the meeting at Peter's school on Monday...*

CHAPTER 11

Peter read a text from Steve that said he’d be by the tower late, and to call if he needed anything. MJ, Ned, and Betty walked in. “Hey guys.” Peter hadn’t known Betty was coming but it was only one extra person. Peter could handle that. But one extra person, led to another, and another and then soon the penthouse was filled with people. Peter needed to get this under control before Steve got to the tower. 

Peter found MJ who was sitting with a group of people talking about music. “MJ! I never said the whole school should come over!”

“I didn’t invite everyone. I just invited Betty.” 

“Someone is attempting to enter Mr. Starks lab, Peter.” Friday said. 

Peter ran down the stairs to the lab and shooed everyone back upstairs. He then heard something shatter. Great. Just great. He ran back upstairs and found a window was broken. Peter got a broom and swept up the glass before anyone could get hurt. “Friday? I’m in over my head right?” Peter couldn’t think past the loud volume. He was started to feel overwhelmed due to his heightened senses. 

Peter’s phone rang at that moment showing Tony’s picture. “EVERYONE BE QUIET!” No one listened so Peter ran back to the lab and answered. “Daddd…Heeeeyyy.” 

“Hey. Peter. Everything okay?” Tony asked. 

“Fine. Everything is fine. I have a couple friends over to keep me company and Steve should be here soon.” Peter answered. 

“So no problems?” Tony asked. 

Peter could hear something in his voice. “What do you think you know?” 

“What do you think that I think that I know?” Tony countered. 

Half truths. Peter could do this. “I may have broken a window, but I’m handling it.” 

“I already know about the window. Friday alerted me when it happened.” Tony said. “How did it happen?” 

“It was an accident.” Peter answered. “I’m going to text Uncle Steve to help patch it up now.” 

“Okay. Well stay out of trouble. Mom says she loves you, but we’ll let you get back to your friends.” Tony disconnected the call. 

Peter was honest when he said he was going to text Steve. 

“SOS. Big trouble at the tower. Help.” 

“I know. Come upstairs.” was the response he received. 

Steve was standing near the elevator and Peter made his way there. “Your parents have been gone half a day Peter and you already threw a party?” 

“I didn’t cause this, and I just want everyone to leave and for things to be quiet.” Peter said through gritted teeth. 

Steve nodded. He whistled loud and made a motion to the kid made DJ to turn off the music. “ANYONE REMAINING IN THIS BUILDING IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES WILL BE ARRESTED FOR TRESPASSING.” 

Kids scrambled to get their things and get to the elevator. MJ and Ned started to get their things but Steve motioned them over. “You two can stay. Peter’s going to need help cleaning this place.” 

After everyone left. Steve handed them all garbage bags and supervised the clean up. After they finished Peter washed his hands and sat down next to 

Steve. “I really didn’t mean for this. It just got out of hand so fast. Thanks for boarding up the window.” 

Steve gave him a look of understanding. “Peter. I know, but next time ask for help sooner.” 

He nodded. 

~

Ned and MJ were watching a movie later that evening and Peter snuck up to the roof. He called his dad’s number. 

“Pete. You okay? It’s late.” 

“I have to tell you something. I wasn’t 100% honest with you earlier.” Peter said. 

‘Okay, Bud. I’m listening.” 

Peter sat in his chair. The wind ruffled his hair. “Might as well put me on speaker phone so I don’t have to explain it to mom later.” 

“She can hear you.” 

“I may have lied when I said I wouldn’t have a party. I mean. I didn’t intend for that to happen, but MJ brought someone who brought someone, and then most of the school was here. It’s how the window got broke. Don’t worry. Uncle Steve got everyone to leave, but I don’t even know why I felt like I needed to come clean. I just don’t want you guys to be disappointed in me.” Peter leaned his face against one of his palms. 

‘Okay. Now. First of all…I can monitor the tower even from afar. I knew what was going on right away. It’s why I gave you a chance to come clean right away. Who do you think tattled to Steve? Second, I am proud of you for coming clean even if it wasn’t right away. It shows that you had the choice to be dishonest or to tell us what happened and you called. I even know that you texted Steve for help after I did. I appreciate that you knew that you needed help and asked.” Tony said. 

“So you aren’t mad?” Peter asked. 

“No. We’re not mad. We understand that things got out of hand. Go get ready for bed, Spider-ling. We love you tons and tons.” Pepper answered. 

“Wait!” Peter felt his panic rising. “What if I can’t sleep? Or I have a nightmare?” 

Tony realized they should have talked about this hearing the panic in his kid’s voice. “We are a phone call away, and Steve, MJ, and Ned are there.” 

Peter nodded. “Okay. I guess you’re right.” Love you too.” Peter disconnected the call and went downstairs. He found his two friends already passed out on the couch. Steve had gone to bed a while ago. Peter threw blankets over his friends and went to shower and get ready for bed. 

~

Peter woke up in a panic. He didn’t know why. He felt like something was wrong. Mom! Dad! In his dream they had died in a plane crash just like his biological parents. Peter grabbed his phone from the nightstand. They were like three hours behind New York so it wasn’t as late there. It was 3:16am in New York. Peter’s finger hovered over the call button. He finally pressed it. It went to voicemail. He pressed his fists against his eyes fighting the tears treating to fall and started to pace. What if something bad had happened to them and that’s why they hadn’t answered. He dialed Pepper’s number next. Again no answer. Peter started to hyperventilate. 

~

Tony woke up at 5:30am to a quiet hotel room. He hadn’t slept through the night in a while. He was surprised he hadn’t heard from Peter. He grabbed his phone and saw three missed calls, and a text. Peter was spiraling. He could see it in the message even. He dialed the number right away and got no answer. 

He called Steve who answered. “Rodgers. You check on Pete yet this morning?” 

“Actually yes. I have been working on convincing him for the past couple of hours that just because you and Pepper didn’t answer your phones doesn’t mean anything bad happened to you, but maybe your phone died or you were asleep and didn’t hear them.” Steve answered. 

“Give him the phone, would you?” Tony asked. 

“I would but the kid’s kind of shut down. He isn’t even listening at this point. He’s just got his hands over his ears and the only thing he keeps telling me is he wants you guys to come home.” Steve answered. 

"I’m going to switch the call so he can see me. It will help.” Tony said. 

Tony watched Steve explain to Peter that he was on the phone. By now Pepper was awake and realizing their kid was upset. “Peter. I’m sorry we didn’t answer. We must have left our phones on silent after the meeting yesterday.” 

Peter’s eyes were red rimmed from crying and he had dark bags under his eyes from sleep deprivation. “Dad. I couldn’t sleep and you weren’t here to help. I had a dream that you and mom died. I was alone again then.” 

“I’m sorry about the dream. We’re okay though. Are you okay?” 

Peter nodded. “I’m tired, but I feel better knowing you’re okay. Can I say hi to mom too?” 

Tony knew he just needed to see that Pepper wasn’t hurt. She took the phone and started telling him that she had a door dash delivery coming for him, MJ, and Ned. They chatted for a bit and then Pepper ended the call with an, “I love you tons and tons.” 

She looked at Tony. “Do we leave now?” 

Tony shook his head, “No. I think he’s okay and he’ll be upset at himself for interrupting our trip if we come home early. If he asks for us to come home then we’re out of here, but until then. We’ll hold steady. We’ll just make sure to text and call a lot today to check up on him, and he has his therapy appointment today.” 

Pepper nodded. She couldn’t wait to hug her kid. 

~  
Peter, Ned, and MJ spent the morning playing video games, and watching tv. Pepper had donuts, and chocolate milk delivered for all of them. It was late morning when Ned, and MJ had to leave so that Peter could get ready for his therapy appointment. 

Peter told his therapist about his dream and how he’d felt about his parents not answering. They came up with some coping strategies for if he went through anything like that again. Peter felt better when he got home. Steve and Bucky sat the island when he walked in. He sat down next to Steve, “Sorry that I freaked out on you this morning. I’m working on being less of a mess.” 

Bucky laughed, “Kid. This guy’s more of a mess than you’ll ever be.” 

Steve narrowed his eyes at Bucky. “Now don’t you start telling stories…” He warned. 

Bucky grinned. “Did you ever hear about how this guy used to challenge the biggest bullies even though he was a shrimp at this point, and then we’d both end up involved in a fight?”

Steve smiled, “I hate bullies. I hated them then, and I hate them now.” 

Peter concurred. “I have a bully at school. Steve knows already. I would be okay with him challenging Flash at this point.” 

Bucky held up a hand in a motion to stop. “Wait this guy knows about a bully and hasn’t challenged him yet?”

“I haven’t because the kid has this under control.” Steve said defensively. 

“Dad set up an appointment with the principle, but I don’t know what will happen because Flash’s parents always make huge donations to the school.” Peter said. 

“I think I know someone who also has a parent that could make a nice donation to the school…” Bucky said. 

“No! I don’t think that money is the solution to this problem.” Peter insisted. 

Steve nodded, “Neither do I. I think we wait and see what the adults come up with.” 

“You guys want to play Mario Kart?” Peter asked changing the subject. 

~

Later that evening Peter was talking to his parents as he got ready for bed. He told them about his appointment wit Dr. Thomas. He told them about hanging out with Bucky and Steve. “We’re going to train tomorrow some.” 

Tony coughed. “What now?” Not approaching the subject of him being grounded still because after missing his call. Peter could have whatever he wanted. 

“It’s fine, dad. I’ll be careful.” 

“You told me you’d be careful the other day and then you were stabbed.” Pepper threw out there. 

“Well that was a different situation.” Peter laid down in his bed. 

“Hmm. Well I think I’ll send Steve some guidelines for this training.” Tony said. 

“You’re being a helicopter parent.” Peter teased. 

“I know. I don’t even feel bad though.” Tony admitted. “Try and sleep Spider-Baby. We’ll have our phones on loud tonight.” 

Peter nodded. “Okay. I love you both!” 

“We love you tons and tons!” Pepper answered. 

Peter tossed and turned for an hour before grabbed his favorite blanket and walking down the hall. He opened the door to his parents room and climbed into their bed. He started to calm down immediately when he smelled the pillows that had a hint of his dad’s cologne. Peter still woke up to a nightmare a couple hours later. He worked on calming his breathing and went through a check list in his head about what was real and what wasn’t like Dr. Thomas had told him to do before he called his mom and dad. Peter knew she meant well by saying to try these things first, but Peter just wanted to hear their voices. He dialed Tony’s number and Tony answered quietly. “Spider-Baby?” 

“Dad? I fell asleep better today, but still woke up. I did the things Dr. Thomas said, but I still wanted to hear you say I’m okay.” Peter said. 

“Well I’m glad you’re working on the things Dr. Thomas told you, but you can always call us. What helped you fall asleep better today? And Peter…You’re okay. We’re okay. Everything is fine.” 

“I…I…Well don’t be mad, but I went to sleep in your room. I hope that’s its okay that I didn’t ask, but I just feel safe in here.” Peter rambled. 

“Peter. Hey. Hey. Hey. Breathe. Of course it’s okay. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep again?”

“Yeah. Dad? Did you know that Mr. Bucky was brainwashed and that they made him do some really bad stuff? I just…He looks so sad.” Peter said. 

“Hmm. I did know that. What are you going to do?” Tony asked his problem solver of a kid. 

“Not sure yet, but probably hug him.” Peter answered sleepily. He believed that if people got more hugs the world would be a happier place.

“I think that’s a good idea, Bud. He could probably use it and you give the best hugs.” 

“Dad? I’m getting sleepy again.” Peter’s voice held a hint of panic. 

“You’re okay. Aunt May loved you. I love you. Pepper loves you.” Tony answered. 

Peter started to drift to sleep listening to his dad’s even breathing though the phone. 

~

Peter found Bucky and Steve talking about who the idiot was that thought that just because Steve was a shrimp as a child that he’d lose a fight. He caught Bucky in a surprise hug. Bucky glanced down at the Spider-Kid who’d just stuck himself to him. He glanced at Steve with an eyebrow raised. “He likes hugs. It grounds him.” 

“I heard you guys talking last night about you being brainwashed. I also heard you say that people are still afraid of you and blame you for what you did… I’m sorry people are so mean. But we can still be friends if you want because I still think you’re amazing.” 

Bucky accepted the hug, finally returned it by wrapping his arms around the teenager. Peter stayed there for a bit and then finally bounced off saying he had to get ready for training. 

Bucky looked at Steve hands on his hips. “Wow. If anyone hurts that child…” 

“Yep.” Steve agreed. 

“I’ll kill them.” Bucky added. 

Steve was only half sure he was joking. 

Sam and Natasha got to the tower shortly to join the training. Steve glanced a the clock. I’d better go check on Peter. He went to get changed a while ago. 

Steve checked Peter’s room but it was empty. “Friday? Where’s Peter?” 

“Peter is currently in Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts bedroom.” 

Steve went down the hall and opened the door. He found Peter asleep on the bed fully dressed in his Spider-Man gear. He grabbed the fleece blanket that had fallen on the floor and covered Peter with it. Heaven knows the kid needed the sleep. He’d noticed the bags under his eyes. Steve walked back out to the others. “It looks like the Spider-Kid needed his rest because he’s asleep.” 

Sam started to joke about this. “What kind of hero falls asleep mid-day knowing they have a training? Pfft. Slacker.” 

Bucky glared at him, “Don’t say anything about my friend.” 

Sam held his hands in a surrender pose. 

“Even Spider-Man has to sleep…” Bucky said in Peter's defense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hit that Kudos button and leave me a comment. Whose your favorite Marvel hero? Why do you love them the most? :)


	12. Curfew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a meeting at school about Flash, but will his parents remember to come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is a bit shorter. I'm sorry, but not sorry also because I just felt like I needed to end it there and transition into the next chapter. :)

CHAPTER 12

Peter woke up Monday morning feeling completely rested. He’d gotten the chance to take a long nap missing training, but Bucky insisted that he could train with them next weekend instead. He had then slept through the whole night without a nightmare. Peter was so excited to get to go back to school today, and then dad was going to talk to his principle…Wait. Peter frowned. Dad and mom were gone until tomorrow evening. How would that meeting work? Peter sighed. He didn’t want Steve and Bucky pretending to be his parents, and besides his principle probably wouldn’t believe it anyway. Peter pulled out his phone to text his parents, “Did you guys forget the meeting with the principle?” 

He knew his dad had read the message and the typing bubbles popped up. The typing bubbles went away again. He’d forgotten and didn’t want to admit it. Peter shrugged and grabbed his backpack. He couldn’t be late. He’d have to trust that someone was coming to that meeting after school. He just really hoped it was his real parents. 

~

Tony and Pepper were in a meeting when he got the message. Pepper held up a finger, and then texted, “I’ll go. I don’t have to be in this meeting. You do.” 

Tony sent back “😡😭” 

Pepper responded, “You can take the Iron Man suit back?” 

Tony laughed because this women that he loved wanted him to give up his private jet in order to fly back in his Iron Man suit from California…And the crazier thing was he was going to do it for her and Peter. 

Pepper slipped out quietly. She was so excited to leave that boring meeting. She would much rather go home early and be in her own space rather than a hotel room. She called an Uber to take her to the jet. 

~

School had gone relatively well for Peter. He had gotten to spend some time with Ned and MJ. MJ was so cool. She always tried to act mean, but she also showed him an EP album she’d listened to earlier because she thought the song, “Stuck like this” by We Three would be something he could relate to. She was right. MJ was always right. 

Peter heading to the office not really sure what was going to happen because no one had answered his text. He went inside and the receptionist smiled warmly at him. “Hi. Ms. Susan!  
How are your grandkids doing? One just started ballet, right?” 

“Yes. My granddaughter did and she’s so excited about it. Thank you for asking Peter!” Ms. Susan beamed. 

“Of course. Did either of my parents come here yet. I know we are supposed to meet with Flash’s parents.” Peter asked. 

“No. Sorry. Sweetie. Honestly, we’re starting to think you are being raised by the Avengers because their the only ones we ever see. What’s that like?” She asked. 

Peter laughed. “The Avengers are cool. I promise Tony and Pepper are really my adoptive parents though otherwise how would I know the Avengers?” 

She nodded, “Touche.” 

Peter took a seat and a couple minutes later Flash walked in with his parents. The principle came out, “Peter. Are your parents still coming?”

He nodded, “As far as I know that was the intention. Maybe they got stuck in traffic?” Peter was stalling for…He wasn’t sure what for. He just knew that Tony and Pepper would be here unless they had no other option. The problem was that he wasn’t sure if them being in California meant they had no other option. 

The principle nodded. “We’ll give them a few more minutes then.” 

Peter was starting to feel like they weren’t coming, and right as he was about to say that. Pepper ran into the office. “I’m sorry. Everything you could think of to delay someone happened. I’m here though. Let’s do this.” Peter cracked a smile. His mom was a hurricane of activity. It’s one of the reasons she was dynamite as a CEO. 

She looked over and smiled at him. He stood and followed everyone into the office. Pepper took the lead, “I think we all know why we're here…” 

Flash’s dad interrupted her, “Right because the boys can’t get along.” 

Pepper held up a hand to stop him. “No. I also don’t appreciate you interrupting me and pretending like you know how to finish my sentences. We are here because your son is a monster and has consistently made life for my child a nightmare.” 

Peter snorted. Flash’s dad looked shocked both at Pepper calling him out on the rude way he’d starting talking for her and also because Pepper called Flash a monster. 

The principle held up a hand as both parents started to argue back and forth. Peter put his hands over his ears because the volume would be loud to a regular person, but with his sense it was ten times worse. Pepper noticed and stopped arguing. She cleared her throat and looked at the principle. “We are obviously not getting anywhere with this. Peter and I are leaving, but Tony and I expect an e-mail as to how this situation will be handled by Wednesday.” 

They were almost out of the room when Peter heard Flash mutter quietly, “So dramatic…”

Peter looked at Pepper knowing she had heard it too. She looked at Flash, “Listen. I’m not sure if you really are a little snot faced brat or not, but leave my family alone. I never want to hear your name again.” 

Peter followed after his mom and when they made it to the car. He noticed she was shaking with anger. “Did I really call a kid a monster?” She asked. 

“Yeah. And you implied he’s a snot nosed brat. It was awesome.” Peter grinned. “I think it was pure rage.” 

Pepper smiled. She didn’t know what had come over her. The only thing she knew is that someone was threatening her child and causing him harm and she would do just about anything to protect him. Is this what being a mom felt like?

“Is dad home too?” Peter asked. 

“What, I’m not good enough?” Pepper teased. 

“No. I-I..W-Well I just miss him you know, but I missed you too.” Peter stammered out. 

“It’s okay. Pete. I was teasing. I left your dad in California because we forgot about the meeting and one of us had to come home early.” Pepper explained. 

“Bet he looooovvvedd that.” Peter said. 

~

Peter and Pepper walked into the Penthouse. Peter chatted away to her about his day and how he got to go back to decathlon training tomorrow and he was so excited. “Oh. Mom?” 

“Yes. Pete?” 

He hugged her. “Missed you tons.”

She hugged the teenager back. “Go do your homework before dinner.” 

“Okay, but then I’m going to see if Bucky and Steve are still downstairs because I need to ask Bucky how long it took to grow his hair that long? You think I’d look good with long hair like that, mom? Course I would.” Peter continued talking even as he walked down the hall to his room to start on his homework. 

Pepper loved seeing this side of him again. The side that wasn’t always worried about something going wrong. The side of Peter that reminded her that he was only 15 and he shouldn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Pepper didn’t respond because it seemed he had answered his own question about the hair. She checked the mail. “Peter! You were invited to MJ’s birthday party next month!” 

He yelled out, “Cool. Thanks. Wait MJ has birthday parties?”

Pepper shrugged. She didn’t really know the girl that well. She put the invite on the fridge with a magnet so they wouldn’t forget. Pepper’s phone rang. It was Tony. “Hey.” 

“Pep. Peter just sent me a video of him reenacting how you handled the meeting today. You say  
I’m extra.” The man was holding back laughter.

She groaned. “I don’t even know what came over me. It was like this deep instinct to hurt this kid for all of the times he hurt mine.” 

“I love you, Pep. You’re such a good mom.” 

“I love you too.” 

~

Peter finished his homework and took off for the elevator. 

“Hold it. Food first. Pete.” Pepper said. 

He looked at her. “Can I take it downstairs?”

Pepper nodded giving her approval. “Don’t stay down there too late, and don’t talk their ears off.” 

“Pfft. When do I ever do that.” Peter grabbed the plate of stir fry and went to the elevator. 

Peter found Bucky and Steve in the kitchen. “Guys. You’ll never guess what mom called Flash!”  
Steve and Bucky waited for a response. 

“You guys are horrible at guessing games.” Peter sat down and said, “She called him a monster.” 

Steve almost choked on the water he’d taken a sip of. “Your mom? You mean your dad?”

Peter shook his head. “I told dad everything though. She’ll never live this down because she’s always reminding dad that there are ways to come to peaceful solutions and not everything has to be a fight…” 

“Now guys…Important question. Do you want to patrol with me tonight? And also…Bucky. How long will it take for my hair to be as long as yours?” 

Peter, Steve, and Bucky suited up. Steve looked at Bucky. “How long do we have to stay out tonight? I was planning on going to sleep early since I’ve lost some sleep this weekend.” 

“Well seeing as how this is what my new best friend wants to do today. I don’t know. Forever.” Bucky held up his hands in a gesture that implied he had no idea. 

“New best friend…” Steve mocked. 

Peter came back downstairs. “Okay. Mom gave us permission to stay out until 10pm, but that was a firm 10pm and I asked because I said maybe like 10:15pm and she said, no it’s a school night. Keep asking it’ll be 9pm. I did not keep asking, but dang. She really went all mom up there and I was not expecting that.” 

Bucky snorted. “Hear that Cap…You can relax. We have a curfew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hit that Kudos button and also make sure to leave a comment. Reading comments makes me so happy guys. It lets me know that i'm on the right track with the story if you guys love it as much as I do. :) 
> 
> Also please go listen to We Three's new EP album because it is seriously good. It's called, "We're all messed up, but it's ok."


	13. Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter struggles with control over situations as a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. 
> 
> I'm behind schedule today. I know. I know. And I'm sorry because I had to take care of a crying sister first. Anyone else lean toward Instant Kill mode when someone they love is hurt? ;) Haha. just kidding, but seriously thanks for being patient. Here is chapter 13. Hope you like it.

CHAPTER 13

Steve, Bucky, and Peter had helped change a flat tire, give directions, and stop a person from stealing someones bike. Why did people always want to steal bikes? They were getting ready to head back to the tower when Peter stopped walking down the alley they were in. He knew something was wrong, and Steve and Bucky just kept joking about who had done the best as a “neighborhood” hero today. 

“Karen. Scan the area.” Peter said. Steve and Bucky stopped and looked at him. “Peter. I don’t detect any disturbances in the area.” 

“Karen doesn’t think anything is wrong, but something is wrong. I feel it in my gut.” Peter said. 

“Spidey sense?” Bucky asked. 

He shook his head. “It’s quiet. This is different. I feel like I heard something, but I don’t know. I don’t hear it now.” 

Steve and Bucky looked at each other. 

“It isn’t in my head!” Peter snapped. 

“We don’t think it is.” Bucky hit Steve in the arm. Steve rubbed his arm. “I’m just saying. How do we help someone when we don’t know who needs it or what the trouble is?” 

“We wait.” Peter said. 

“Peter. It’s almost 10pm. I don’t want you to get in trouble over a feeling.” Steve said. 

Peter crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not leaving.” 

Steve looked at Bucky pleading for help with his eyes. 

Bucky shrugged. “I trust the kid. We wait.” 

Peter closed his eyes and just focused on listening. He knew he was going to be in trouble, but he was willing to beg forgiveness or be grounded again if it meant helping someone if they were in danger. Peter heard a faint cry. He followed the sound and moved down the alley. He’d walked two blocks with a supportive Bucky and a frustrated Steve trailing behind. Peter opened the dumpster and carefully moved some things around. He found what had caused his gut feeling and the source of the cry. Someone had thrown their baby in a cardboard box and left him in the dumpster. Peter carefully got the child out and looked at Steve, and Bucky. “What do we do?”

“Well we can’t keep it, Peter! It isn’t a puppy.” Steve said. 

Bucky hit him on the back of the head playfully. “He knows that!” 

“Karen. Call the police please and let dispatch know about the baby.” Peter said. 

Steve held out his arms. “GO. You’re going to take get in trouble if you aren’t home soon. It’s already after 10pm. I’ll make sure the police take care of the baby.” 

Peter frowned. “Okay. But he’s really tiny so be careful.” 

“I am a grown up, Pete. I think I can handle this.” Steve insisted. 

Peter nodded and handed over the baby. He heard sirens in the distance. “Okay. Baby. I’m leaving you with Steve whose going to give you to people that will find you a family as great as mine. I’m adopted too and it isn’t so bad. I promise. You’ll find people who love you too. They won’t even mind that you may have nightmares and keep them awake.” 

Peter shot a web up so he could get out of there before the police arrived. Peter swung into his room and found Pepper sitting on his bed. “I know. I know. I’m late, but mom! Hear me out.” 

“This should be good…” Pepper motioned for him to sit by her. 

“We were about to head back when I found a baby…in a DUMPSTER. Mom. Someone had thrown the baby away like it was trash. How could someone do that, mom?” Peter pulled off his mask and wiped away at a tear. “Sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying.” 

Pepper wiped at a few stray tears. “Never apologize for having compassion, Peter. I don’t know why people make poor choices like that, but I’m very glad that New York has a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man to step in and save the day.” 

“What will happen to the baby? They’ll find him a family, right?” Peter asked. 

“I hope so, Pete. I know they’ll do their best.” Pepper answered. She ruffled his hair. “I know tonight was a lot, but you need a shower and then bed. School and decathlon tomorrow.” 

Peter stood up, “Okay. But I still need to call dad.” 

Pepper didn’t want to say no to this. She knew he’d sleep better if he got to talk to Tony. “Okay. Buddy. Shower and then come find me and we’ll call your dad together.” 

Peter nodded and went to his adjoining bathroom. 

~  
Pepper was already talking to Tony when Peter walked in. He climbed up on the bed and waved at his dad on the computer screen. “Dad. I saved a baby tonight.” 

“I know. Bud. Mom told me about it. I’m so proud of you.” 

“When do you come home tomorrow? Can you pick me up after practice?” 

Tony’s heart melted. The kid was finally expressing needs and wants like a normal kid. “I’ll try but, but I have one more meeting and I may not make it back in town by the time you need to get picked up.” 

“Okay. I guess I understand, but dad…Can we work on my suit tomorrow because I put a temporary patch over it for tonight, but it’s not going to hold for long?” Peter explained. 

“Yeah. We can do that.” Tony said. “Now get some sleep. I love you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Love you too!’ Peter hugged Pepper goodnight and went to his room to sleep. 

~

“Ms. Potts?” Friday asked. 

Pepper blinked her eyes open. “Friday?”

“It would seem Peter is in distress.” Friday explained. 

Pepper glanced at the nightstand. It was 1:20am. She swung her legs over the bed and made her way to Peter’s room. He was pacing the ceiling. “Peter? You’re freaking out Friday.” 

He hopped down. “Mom. I can’t sleep. I’m worried about that baby I found. I promised the baby that the police would find him or her a family and what if they don’t and then I broke my promise to the baby?” 

“Oh. Peter. The baby will probably go into Foster Care if they can’t find any family members. But I think someone would be overjoyed to adopt the baby.” She said. 

“You’re patronizing me, mom. I know that Foster Care doesn’t always work out like that.” Peter said frustrated. “Can we call dad? Maybe he can do something?”

Pepper shook her head. “You’re a fixer, Peter. You want to make sure things have happy endings, maybe for all of the times you didn’t feel like you did. You can’t fix this one though. We just have to trust the process.” 

Peter was pacing the floor now and threw his alarm clock against the wall, “BUT I PROMISED! MOM! PLEASE JUST LET ME CALL DAD! HE CAN FIX THIS!” 

Pepper glanced at the shattered alarm clock. “Peter. I’m sorry, but not even your dad can’t fix this one.” 

“BUT YOU DON’T KNOW THAT BECAUSE YOU WON’T LET HIM TRY.” Peter was beyond agitated at this point. Pepper wasn’t understanding why this was important. 

Steve and Bucky came upstairs. “We heard shouting and something broke.” 

Pepper motioned to the alarm clock. “Peter’s having some strong feelings about not being able to know what happened to the baby.”   
Steve nodded. “Hey. Pete. As superheroes we do our best to save everyone we can, and to search for a way to get the best possible outcome, but there are some things where we do the best we can and then we have to trust that things will work out. 

Peter stopped pacing for a moment. “I guess…” 

“Look I know you’re really upset, but there are going to be more situations like this where you have to leave the outcome in someone else’s hand. It sucks, but we have to trust that the person you handed the outcome over to cares just as much as you do.” Bucky tried. 

“Like the police want the baby to have a family too?” Peter asked. That made sense because what kind of monster wouldn’t want a sweet newborn baby to have a family and to be safe, and happy. 

Steve and Bucky nodded. 

“I still don’t like this situation and I feel like I’m being placated just so I go back to sleep, but what you said makes sense. I’ll try and go back to sleep.” Peter said. 

All of the adults returned to their rooms, and Peter climbed into bed. “Friday?”

“Yes Peter?” Friday asked. 

“Text dad that I miss him and I just wish he was home.” Peter said already starting to drift to sleep. 

“Of course, Peter.” Friday answered. 

~

Peter woke up and walked out into the living room. Pepper had left him a note that she had to go into SI this morning, but that he could text Happy if he didn’t want to take the Subway. Peter started to wring his hands. What if his mom was mad at him for losing his temper last night? What if she didn’t love him anymore? What the they didn’t want him anymore and they threw him out just the like the baby had been thrown out? 

Peter closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. He went through his real, and not real check list like Dr.Thomas wanted him to do when he spiraled in anxiety. 

Real: Mom, and dad loved him.   
Real: Peter had lost his temper.  
Not real: Mom and Dad would make him leave.   
Not real: Mom didn’t love him.   
REAL: Peter owed his mom an apology.

Peter exhaled and pulled out his phone. He dialed his mom’s number.   
“Hey. Pete. I’m going into a meeting. Can you talk quick or I can talk more after school?” Pepper said. 

“Mom. I just..I’m…Well I’m sorry.” Peter started to put his lunch together while they talked. 

“Oh. Honey. Don’t even stress about it. I understand why you were upset. I forgive you though and we can talk more tonight?” Pepper answered hurriedly. He could hear people in the background already. “I have to go, but I love you. Do well in school. Text or call your dad if you need to. Okay?”

‘K. Bye.” Peter hung up the call and grabbed his backpack and lunch. 

~

At lunch Peter talked to Ned, and MJ about decathlon and noticed that Flash hadn’t seemed to bother him as much today. Maybe Pepper had scared him. “MJ? I got an invite for a birthday party?” 

“Don’t make a big deal about it.” MJ said. 

“I’m not. It’s just very…Not you.” Peter explained. 

MJ glared, “My parents are worried that I need to be more social.” 

Ned and Peter tried to hold back their smiles knowing it would send the wrong message. 

“Well I’ll be there.” Peter said. 

Ned raise his hand and said, “Me too!” 

MJ tried to hide her smile. 

~  
Practice flew by and Peter rushed outside to see if his dad was home. He tried to hide his disappointment when he saw it was Happy waiting for him. “Hey Happy.” 

“Peter. How was school and practice?” The man asked. 

“It was fine. Nothing bad happened. Dad isn’t home?” Peter asked.

“No. I think your mom and dad are trying to put out some corporate fire.”

Peter nodded. 

Happy dropped Peter at home and he fixed himself a sandwich and fruit for dinner. He watched TV and then paced, and watched TV and paced. He called Ned, “Hey. Want to meet at the ice cream place by your house? I can ask Happy to pick you up if your parents don’t want you to walk.” 

“Let’s do it!” 

Happy gladly came back to take the boys for ice cream. “Peter. Text me when you need me to come back for you guys.” 

Peter nodded. 

The boys sat and talked for an hour. Ned’s mom texted him that she was outside to pick him up.

“Bye Peter! I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” 

Peter cleaned up their table and threw a tip in the jar. Tony was always leaving money in his backpack. The least he could do is pay it forward. It was all just the luck of the draw that he had not only an amazing aunt and uncle who raised him most of his life, but also that now he had Pepper and Tony to take care of him. He knew not everyone ended up as well off as him. Peter texted Happy who said he’d be there in a few minutes and to stay inside. Peter frowned he was already outside and what was the harm? It wasn’t a bad neighborhood or anything. 

Peter was looking down on his phone when he felt his spidey sense start to buzz. He didn’t know what was triggering this reaction though. It normally blared loudly, but this was just annoying. He saw a news van pull up and then another and another. Peter paled and tried to turn around to head back in the ice cream place, but the door was locked. They had just closed. The reporters threw out questions left and right:

“Is it true that you were adopted by Tony Stark?” 

“Where do you go school?”

“Why did Tony choose you, what makes you special?”

“How old are you?” 

“What’s it like living with Iron Man?”

Peter blinked against the bright lights and mumbled, “No comment.”

They continued to shout questions at Peter who started to walk away, but they just seemed to follow. Happy screeched to a stop in front of Peter and ushered him away from the crowd. “What is going on Happy?”

“They got wind of the adoption. I’m surprised it wasn’t leaked before now.” Happy answered. 

“This is the fire your parents were putting out earlier.” 

Peter frowned. He hadn’t meant to cause extra problems for his parents. “Can we just go home?” 

Peter leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. He had the worst headache. As soon as he was home he found the penthouse still empty. Peter sighed. He went and changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. He was going to sleep this headache away and try to stuff the feelings of disappointment and anger away. Tony had said they’d work on his suit, but his dad was no where to be found. 

~

Peter woke up the next morning and found Tony and Pepper in the kitchen on their phones. They were still trying to handle the media it seemed. Peter ate a bowl of cereal in silence and went to get ready for school. 

Peter got dressed and did his hair with some gel. Everyone loved his curls but they weren’t always easy to deal with. Peter found his dad on his computer at the kitchen island. He wanted to yell at him, but also hug him and that was confusing. He was having a mental war in his mind when Tony raised a brow. It seems he had been staring for a while. 

“You look like you’re going to explode.” Tony said. “Sorry about the media last night. We thought you were home and then by the time we knew you were out. We had texted Happy a little too late.” 

Peter shrugged. He wasn’t going to make this easy for him. He had told Peter he’d do something and broken his word. If Peter broke his word, or broke a rule, or was late for curfew there were normally consequences. How come adults didn’t have consequences? 

“Pete. Buddy. Talk to me. I can literally see your brain moving.” Tony said. 

“I don’t want to talk to you right now.” Peter said honestly keeping his tone even. 

Tony nodded, “Okay. Well, want to give me a hint at where I went wrong to deserve the silent treatment that you’re planning then?”

Peter looked down. “No. I want to go to school and see Ned, and MJ who keep their promises.” 

Peter headed for the evaluator. Tony stood up, “Pete. Wait. You can be mad. I did break my word. I’m sorry about that. But Happy is driving you to school and is going to sit outside.” 

“Whatever. I don’t care. Friday?” Peter tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the elevator. 

“Yes. Peter?” Friday responded.   
“Tell TONY that I’m not speaking to him anymore.” Peter said. 

“Certainly, but Peter. Mr. Stark is located in the same room as you right now.” Friday even sounded confused. 

Tony put his hands on his hips in frustration. “So you’re just going back to being mad at us now?” 

Peter turned and glared. “Friday. Tell TONY that I’m still speaking to MOM because she keeps her promises.” Peter stepped on the elevator. 

“Sir.” Friday said, “Peter would like you to know that he isn’t speaking to you, but he is still speaking with Ms. Potts currently.” 

“Yeah. Thanks Friday.” Tony glared at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Hit that Kudos if you like the story, and leave a comment. I love hearing from you!


	14. Peter Parker-Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds perspective with some help from a friend. Peter also starts to accept who he is in his family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Here is this chapter-Earlier than normal but later than I would typically post on my day off. Figure that one out? Hope you love it! Can't wait to hear what you think.

CHAPTER 14

Tony picked up Peter from school that day. Peter slid into the backseat without a word. Good to know that he wants nothing to do with me right now, Tony thought. Tony just turned on some ACDC and drove. Peter had therapy so hopefully they’d talk about what Peter was feeling and he’d forgive Tony for messing up because he missed him and his endless chatter. 

Tony pulled into a parking spot and Peter got out and walked in without a single word, “Thanks dad. You’re the best.” Tony responded sarcastically to himself. Tony’s phone alerted him to a message and he smiled when he saw Peter had texted him, but all it said was, “Send mom or happy to pick me up.” 

Tony screen shot the message and sent it to Pepper. Pepper texted back that they needed to figure this out, and she wasn’t getting in the middle. Tony sighed. He was still going to send Happy back for him and feign that he had something come up to Pepper. 

Tony drove back home after he texted Happy to pick up Peter after his appointment. 

~

Peter walked out of his appointment and found Happy waiting. He got into the car and Happy looked at him, “What Happy? What?” He demanded. 

“Are you really not talking to Tony?” He asked. 

Peter shrugged. “I texted him earlier.” 

“To tell him not to pick you up. Peter that doesn’t count.” Happy pulled out into traffic as they talked. “What did Dr. Thomas say about all of this?” 

“I don’t have to talk about it. It’s private.” Peter answered. 

“You’re right. You don’t. I’m just trying to understand. What did Tony do?” Happy asked. 

“He broke his word…twice. I get in trouble for stuff like that, but for him it’s okay.” Peter looked out the window as he talked. 

“I don’t think it’s okay, but I also don’t know what else he can do besides apologize. What do you think the outcome should be?” Happy asked. 

Peter shrugged again. 

Happy sighed and turned up the music. This teenager was going to give them all gray hair.

“Can we stop for a snack? Dad didn’t stop on the way in and I’m hungry.” Peter asked. 

Happy didn't point at that Peter probably hadn't asked either.“Sure. I can do that. Glad to hear you still call him dad sometimes. I heard you reverted back to Tony this morning.” 

“I wanted to hurt him for hurting me.” Peter answered honestly. 

~

Back at the penthouse. Peter found his mom and dad talking. He tried to walk by but he heard a quick, “Ahem.” He turned back and gave his mom a side hug. “How was school?” 

“Fine.” 

“How was therapy?” Pepper asked. 

“Fine. Can I go work on homework?” Peter fidgeted with his phone. He kept locking and unlocking it. 

“Okay. But Pete?” Pepper stopped him from walking away too quickly. 

He turned back, “Yes, mom?”

“It’s okay to be mad. We understand, but don’t do anything crazy like run away again. Alright?” Pepper said. 

Peter agreed and went to work on his homework. He was surprised by a knock on his door later. He turned around and found Bucky there who motioned him to follow. Peter trailed after his new friend. He was surprised when Bucky passed him his sweatshirt and a backpack he hadn’t seen before from the couch and they moved to head outside. “Look. I just told my parents I wouldn’t run away again…” 

Bucky laughed, “They know you’re leaving with me.” 

“Oh. Okay. Great. But I mean where are we going because it’s a bit late, and it’s a school night. Wait! Are we going to patrol again because I didn’t grab…Ya know? That suit that I need for that..” Peter explained while they continued to walk down the street. 

“Nope. We are not patrolling.” Bucky answered.

They rode the subway for a while and Peter told Bucky about school. He talked about how Flash hadn’t bothered him yet this week. He also talked about a test he'd thought he'd done very well on. When they finally stepped out of the subway and got back to the street Peter noticed they were in a sort of bad neighborhood. “Bucky? Why are we here?” 

“You’ll see kid.” Bucky said. 

Bucky led him down a bunch of roads and they finally went down an alley. He was shocked when he saw the amount of homeless people there. Bucky pulled off his backpack and started passing out waters, and snacks he had brought. 

Peter opened up his backpack and did the same following Bucky’s example. Peter also found a first aid kit and throwing on a pair of medical gloves he started to help bandage some small wounds. Good thing he was trained in first aid. Peter watched Bucky interact with these families.   
He treated them with kindness and respect. Peter got to talking with some of the kids and ended up being up to make up a bed time story for them about Iron Man. One of the kids snuggled deeper into his sleeping bag and whispered, “Iron Man is the best ever.” 

Peter agreed. 

When they finally made it back to the subway. Peter wiped the tears from his cheek. He didn’t say a word. He didn’t need to. Bucky had accomplished what he set out to do. When they got back to the tower Bucky hugged him and Peter asked, “Maybe if you go again I can come with. I liked being able to help people as just Peter Parker and not just as you know…Spider-Man?”

“Sure thing. I’ll talk to you before I go next time.” Bucky waved goodbye and Peter asked   
Friday. “Where’s dad?”

“The boss is in the lab, Peter.” Friday responded. 

Peter went down the stairs and scanned his handprint. The door opened and Peter slipped in. Tony was distracted while he argued with Dum-E about something. Peter ran up and hugged the man. Tony smiled down at the Spider Child who’d just stuck himself to him. “I’m forgiven?” 

“Dad. I’m sorry. I was being selfish. There are people with way bigger problems. I was just…Angry, and I’m sorry.” 

“Oh. Bud. It’s fine. I totally get it. I made a mistake too. I got busy dealing with adult stuff and I forgot my promise to work on your suit with you.” Tony said.

“I also didn’t get to see you or mom that night and you said I would get to see you.” Peter said sitting down on his stool in the lab already started to mess with some new web shooters he was tinkering with. 

Tony suddenly understood that his son’s anger had never been about the promise to work in the lab. Peter had lost people left and right. He hadn’t kept his promise to Peter about him being home that night and that was a bigger deal. Tony knew his kid thrived with getting to spend time with the people he loved and worried when he didn’t know if they were safe or not. Tony and Pepper hadn’t even taken the time to text or call and update him. “I should have been here or called, Underoos. I’m sorry. I messed up. I’m still learning this dad thing, and I’m going to mess up, but I’m glad we can work through these things together.” 

“Well it’s not like mom was going to give us much of a choice. I’d say we had about twelve more hours of fighting before she called another family meeting and made us talk.” Peter said as he squirted web fluid all over the desk in front of him when he pushed a button on his web shooter by mistake.   
Tony laughed. “I suppose you’re right, and that better dissolve in the two hours it normally does.” He pointed at the mess. 

“Well it’s a new formula…So I hope it does too.” Peter grinned. 

“Dad? Can we please fix my suit now?” Peter asked. 

Tony looked at the time. “It’s late. You have school tomorrow, but tomorrow we can work on it. I promise. How about settling for going upstairs and convincing mom to come watch a quick show before bed together." Peter ran up the stairs to his mom’s office. “Mom?" She looked up from paperwork she was reading. “Want to watch a show before bed?”

She looked at the clock, “It’s a bit late, Pete…”

“Mom. Please. Dad said it was okay.” 

“So you’re talking to him again? I guess that trip with Bucky helped?” Pepper put down the paper and came around the desk and Peter and her walked to the living room together. 

“Yeah. Mom. I noticed what you did there, by forcing me to be grateful for what I have…I know you planned that?” Peter flopped onto the couch. 

“Did I though?” Pepper asked. 

~

Tony wasn’t even surprised when Friday alerted him to the fact that Peter was awake and unable to sleep. He had been sleeping better but still had some bad nights. Tony went and found his son working on something on his computer. “Pete. Buddy? You’re going to be exhausted if you don’t let yourself sleep soon?”

He looked up. “I know, but dad…Can I ask you something?”

“You just did, Pete.” Tony said down on the chair by Peter’s bed that they kept there for Pepper and Tony for when Peter woke up and didn’t want them to leave. 

Peter sighed, “You know what I mean dad.” 

Tony motioned him to ask his question with his hand. 

“Can I make my first business decision for SI as an official member of the Stark family now?” Peter asked. 

Tony stood up, “I’m going to need some coffee because you’ve got that look in your eyes. You’ve got a project in mind, and somehow I know this ends with us both losing sleep and having to convince Pepper of something in the morning.”   
~  
When Pepper woke up in the morning she saw the bed was empty on Tony’s side. She assumed he was in the lab. She went to go wake up Peter for school. She found them both hunched over Peter’s computer. Peter had three empty energy drink cans on the desk next to him and Tony had a mug right in front of him proving he’d been caffeinated to stay awake as well. “Good morning boys.” 

They both mumbled good morning. 

“Tony. Can we talk?” Tony glanced over and realized he was in trouble. He followed Pepper to the kitchen where she started a new pot of coffee. 

“You guys have been up all night when we’re trying to get Peter on a schedule for school?” 

Pepper opened the fridge pulling out stuff to make breakfast. Tony opened a cupboard and grabbed out what they’d need to make omelets. “Well he asked me about a project and I couldn’t say no.”

“That’s the job sometimes. Why couldn’t you say no?” Pepper asked. 

“You mean besides the fact that we struggle to tell him no in general because he’s the best kid around? He referred to himself as a part of the Stark family finally.” 

“Hmm. Well what we’re you guys working on all night?” She asked. 

“Peter wants to talk to you about that.” Tony yelled for Peter. 

Peter came out and sat down at the island, “Mom. I have this idea to help people.” 

She gave Tony the spatula for the omelets and leaned against the island to give her son her full attention. “Okay. I’m listening.” 

“What if we put out vending machines for the homeless?” Peter suggested. “We could have food, medicine, and even things like socks, and ponchos for when it rains…?” 

“Okay, but if they are homeless then they probably can’t afford to pay for things out of vending machine.” Pepper responded. 

“I know which is why I want the vending machines to be free. They can get a card at a designated location to scan for what they need. We could add an AI to the machine like Karen, or   
Friday who makes sure that people aren’t taking advantage of thing like cold medicine.” Peter said. 

“You know I run a business which has to make money to survive. We can’t just give away everything for free, Pete. I know you want to help, but how do we fund this long term?” Pepper asked in her very CEO way.  
“Mom. Please. We have more than enough to spare. I’d go without if it meant we could help them. I can sell some of my things, but there are people dying because they are living on the streets and I have a way to make a difference as Peter Parker and not just as Spider-Man…No” Peter shook his head for a second. “I have an obligation to help people as Peter Parker-Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It makes my day that you love this enough to read all of the chapters as I post them. Leave a comment. Hit that Kudos button. 
> 
> Listen. I don't know what you're dealing with personally. Just know that there is hope, it gets better, and you are so much stronger than you even know.


	15. "Instant Kill Mode"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts to work on his project to help the homeless population. 
> 
> MJ asks Peter for help with something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Happy Thursday! 
> 
> I wasn't sure I was going to get this chapter out to you today. It was such a crazy day. I'm exhausted and I only had about a page of this written when I got home from but thankfully the words flowed easily. Give it a read, and then tell me what you think. 
> 
> I am going to give a warning that I talk about abuse in this chapter, so if this is a trigger to you in any way please do not read this chapter.

CHAPTER 15

Pepper knew Peter was sure of his plan. He wanted to make this happen. “Pete. I love you. I love your heart for helping others, but I just don’t want you to misunderstand. This won’t solve all of the problems that those who are homeless come up against.” 

Peter knew that, but he had to do something. He couldn’t just pretend that he hadn’t seen what he had. People were hurting. They didn’t have a lot of good options for getting help. “Mom. That could have been me. I could have ended up homeless and alone. Plus I know this is the right thing in my gut. I can’t solve the problem as a whole, but I can be a part of the solution. Nothing will get better if no one cares enough to try.” 

Pepper nodded. “Okay. Then tell me what you’ve got. How do the vending machines work? How do we keep them stocked? How do we know where to put them? Where do they get the cards to swipe?” 

Peter and Pepper sat down to brainstorm. Peter and Tony already knew what the vending machines would look like. They would be custom made, and Peter wanted to go as big as possible. He was never in want. He hated that other kids were and that they didn’t even have some of their basic needs taken care of. “What if we had a vending machine with the AI for the card? Answer some basic information such as name, family members, birthday, length of homelessness, and type of need?” 

Pepper grabbed a notepad. “Tony. Call Peter into school, and send an e-mail that I’m not coming into the office today. We have work to do.” Pepper heard Tony muttering to himself as he walked away to call the school about how Pepper had just reprimanded him about keeping Peter’s schedule and now they were calling him into school. She glanced at Peter who was trying to hide a grin. “What?” She asked him. 

Peter shrugged. “I just love you guys.” 

~

Peter and Pepper worked out the logistics until they felt confident in what they would launch. 

Pepper looked at him. “We’re going to have to find a way to make people aware? Press conference?” 

Peter scrunched up his face. “I have a better idea.” 

Peter, Tony, and Pepper were soon volunteering their evening away at a soup kitchen. Peter tried to spend as much time moving from table to table just listening, but also passing along the information on the vending machines and how they would work. 

Tony watched his kid go from table to table. He even overheard Peter talking to one of the older guy’s in the corner who sat all alone. They seemed to have a good talk, and he didn’t miss Peter slipping the man a $5. Peter had the best heart. Tony helped Pepper finish cleaning up and they walked toward Peter. “Pete. We’ve got to head out.” 

Peter started saying goodbye to people by name and reminded them that the vending machines would be posted in the next couple of weeks. Peter walked to the waiting car with his parents. He stopped suddenly turning to his parents. “I think I’m going to ask Bucky for help with this. He already knows a lot of the homeless population and word of mouth will spread a lot faster with them then a press conference seeing as how they might not have access to a TV. I also think Bucky is trying to make up for all of the bad things that he did while brain washed. He doesn’t need to but if it makes him feel better then I’m all for it.” 

“Okay. Peter. We can talk to Bucky about it later, but for now. Let’s go get dinner ourselves.” 

Tony, Pepper, and Peter sat at a restaurant in a quiet corner talking about all of the conversations Peter had with the people while they volunteered. Peter’s phone rang and he frowned when he saw MJ’s name on the screen. He held up a finger to his parents to halt their talk and slid out of the booth and walked outside to hear her better. “MJ?” 

“Peter? I-I-I need your help…” MJ sniffled on the other end. 

“Where can I meet you?” Peter didn’t need to ask why. MJ never asked for help with anything and she would never admit needing someone else. She was not okay. 

“The bench in front of the school?” MJ asked. 

“I’ll meet you there in ten minutes.” Peter ended the call walking back to his parents. “MJ needs me to meet her at the school.” 

“Wait. Pete. We’re in the middle of dinner. Can this wait until school in the morning?” Tony asked. 

“No. It can’t because she needs me to meet her there tonight and I told her I would.” Peter answered.

“But…I’m trying here, Bud. I don’t understand. Did she say why?” Tony asked. 

“No. If my friend says they need me I’m there. I don’t waste time worrying about why right away. Now can you call happy back or I’ll walk?” Peter didn’t want to waste time with MJ waiting on him. 

“Okay. Bud. We’ll all come, but I promise we’ll wait in the car so we won’t embarrass you in front of your girlfriend.” Tony answered. Pepper hit his arm. 

“I don’t even care. Let’s just hurry.” Peter started walking toward the door. Tony paid for the food and caught up with Peter, and Pepper in the car. 

They pulled up to the school and Peter was out of the car before it came to a full stop. He walked over to MJ who sat on the bench. She had a hoodie on and still she shivered in the fall air. He pulled off his jacket and handed it to her as well. She thanked him and put it on. Peter sat down next to MJ and pulled a move his parents used on him a lot. He waited in silence for her to be ready to talk.   
It took a few minutes and for a while MJ cried silently, but finally she started to talk. “I can’t do this anymore. I’m exhausted from pretending.” 

“Can’t do what? What’s going on?” Peter asked. 

“Please don’t hate me for not saying something sooner. I just…I didn’t know what to do, and it wasn’t bad until recently. I was just trying to handle it.” MJ pulled up her sweatshirt and Peter’s jacket to reveal bruising along her stomach. 

“Who did that MJ?” Peter demanded. 

“I don’t think he means to do it. He just gets angry. I just need to make better choices and not get in his way so much.” MJ started losing her nerve.

Peter shook his head and stood up. “MJ. We have to talk to my parents. They are constantly reminding me that I’m a kid, but they don’t do it just to be annoying which it is at times, but they do it to remind me that I’m not alone for the heavy stuff in life. Now who hurt you?” Peter’s hand balled into a fist. He wanted to hurt someone for hurting his friend. 

MJ’s answer was barely audible. “My dad… What would your parents do?” 

Peter shook his head. “I don’t know, but we can’t let this continue.” 

MJ stood up, and wrapped her arms around Peter’s waist. Peter wrapped her in a light hug not wanting to hurt her. Peter let MJ cry. He didn’t know how long this had been happening, but MJ needed to let this out, and Peter was grateful she’d called for help. “I don’t want to go home tonight. My mom’s out of town. He only hurts me when she isn’t home.” 

“Then you won’t go home. You can stay at the tower. We have plenty of space.” Peter said confidently. “Can you text your mom though just something vague until we talk to my parents?”

MJ nodding even while she sniffled again. 

Peter didn’t mind standing here with MJ in his arms, but he knew his parents were watching and would want to know what was going on. “Let me go talk to my mom and dad for a minute. Okay?” 

MJ nodded but didn’t make any move to let go. 

“Oh. Hon. You gotta let me go for that.” Peter let the term of endearment slip out without thinking about it. 

She let go instantly and Peter moved to back to the car shivering in the cool air, but he’d rather   
MJ be warm then him. He opened the door and looked at his parents. “You know how you told me to ask for help in situations where I’m in over my head?”

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Tony joked. 

Pepper glared. “Yes. Peter. What’s going on?”

“Also don’t think we missed that sweet hug between you and your girlfriend.” Tony teased again. 

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’m not even going to remind you we’re just friends. But guys..It’s bad. Can MJ come back to the tower and talk with you?” 

Pepper nodded hesitantly. “As long as her mom or dad is okay with it.” 

Peter nodded and hopped back out. MJ walked over. “What did they say?”

“You can come if your mom is okay with it.” 

MJ nodded that her mom was good with the sleepover. 

Tony got out of the car and moved to the front seat next to Happy. Peter and MJ slid into the back seat and Peter put his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his chest. 

~

They got to the tower and MJ just sat on the couch not really knowing what to do with herself. She hadn’t been here before. It was huge and this was only one floor. She was starting to second guess this. What if they called CPS and they took MJ away from her mom? She didn’t want that. She just didn’t want to hurt anymore. She put her face in her hands and let the tears fall again. It was just too heavy to keep it all together right now. 

Peter and his parents were in the kitchen talking. “Listen dad. Don’t make this worse, and don’t freak her out and don’t call her my girlfriend. She’s already having an awful day. Please…Just…Don’t be weird.” Peter looked at Tony after that comment. 

“I’m hurt. Why isn’t mom getting a warning?” Tony asked. 

“Mom hasn’t been teasing me all night.” Peter replied. 

Pepper laughed a little. “I’m going to find MJ some pajamas to borrow before we talk. Pete? How bad are we talking though?” 

Peter just shook his head and Pepper’s eyes went wide. She walked down the hall and found some sweatpants and a t-shirt. She passed them to MJ who muttered a thanks quietly. Pepper showed her to the guest room and explained where everything was. “If you need anything and one of us isn’t around. Just ask Friday.” 

MJ nodded even though she didn’t really understand who Friday was. Did someone else live here? And why were they named after a day of the week?”

When MJ came back out to the living room after changing. Peter, Pepper, and Tony were already in the living room. Pepper was leaning against Tony comfortably, and Peter was laying down on the couch on the other side. He sat up when she came in and she sat down stiffly by him. No one said a word. She understood now why Peter had been quiet earlier in order to get her to talk. Silence made people uncomfortable. MJ didn’t know where to start. It was hard enough to tell Peter. She didn’t really know these people. She cleared her throat and looked at Peter as if to plead for help. Peter nodded encouraging her. “It’s okay. They only want to help. I promise.” 

“My mom is away on a business trip.” MJ started to wring her hands until Peter took one in his. She glanced at their hands together and decided she didn’t hate it. “She left early this morning. My dad gets stressed easily when she’s gone. I got home from school and he started to yell at me for everything I forgot to do that day.” MJ wiped a tear away. “I just…I woke up late. I did forget to do my chores. I just should have stayed out of his way. I didn’t mean to be in the way.” MJ’s voice cracked. “I was trying to do what he asked. I was going to do the dishes. He shoved me out of the way saying I could just go to my room without dinner. I-I-I turned to walk away and whispered something under my breath about him not knowing what he wanted. I don’t even remember getting shoved to the ground and then he was kicking me in the stomach.” MJ was crying again. She hated that she had become this emotional of a person tonight. MJ stood up and lifted the t-shirt enough to show the bruises. “Peter thinks you can help.”

Pepper stood up and wrapped her arms carefully around MJ. She supposed it was because she knew it’s what Peter needed when he was overwhelmed. She also knew it was because someone had hurt this child and Pepper couldn’t understand how people could do that. “We’re going to help.” She looked at Tony who had finally stopped joking. He had an angry look on his face, and she knew he was holding it together for the kids sake. 

“Peter? How about you go heat up some food since I doubt anyone actually ate dinner today and let dad, and I talk?” Pepper suggested. 

“Sure. Can we eat in the living room and watch a movie though?” Peter asked. 

I think that sounds like a good idea.” Pepper and Tony moved downstairs to his lab. 

“Friday. Soundproof the room.” Tony said. 

“Done. Boss.” Friday answered. 

Tony picked up a tray of tools and threw it across the room. “I’ll kill him, Pep? Who hurts their own damn kids?”

Pepper was normally the voice of reason. She would talk Tony down. She would rationalize the situation. She couldn’t though. She couldn’t understand why people would hurt the people they were meant to love the most. As the CEO of SI she knew she couldn’t let Iron Man go out and hurt this man tonight, but as a mom…She wanted to go into what Peter’s AI would call Instant Kill Mode and join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hit that Kudos button and leave me a comment. I'd love to hear what you think and as always any suggestions.


	16. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper work to help MJ. Life gets a little chaotic. 
> 
> (Some cute fluff to make up for the tough topic of abuse. Guys...I work with kids who've been abused so my heart legit breaks at the stuff they go through at the hands of people who are supposed to love them the most. I wanted to approach this in my story to encourage more people to find a way to help. Become a foster parents, volunteer with something like Royal Family Kids. Someone has to care in order for something to change.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys. I had a nightmare of a weekend...Like so bad that I cried myself to sleep last night...(Just being real with you.) I'm also going to attempt to be on a schedule of updating maybe once or twice a week from now on. 
> 
> ALSO-SPIDEY IS BACK FOR TWO MORE MOVIES IN THE MCU!!! 
> 
> I hope you celebrated that as much as I did when I saw the news! :)

CHAPTER 16

By the time Tony and Pepper came upstairs it was late. The TV was still playing but neither child was in the living room anymore. “Off.” Tony said quietly and the TV went off. Pepper picked up the dishes on the end table and put them in the sink for someone to handle in the morning. “I’ll check on MJ. You check on Pete?” They moved down the hallway and Pepper quietly opened the guest room door. She saw MJ’s even breathing as she slept. Pepper pulled the covers up over her and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She returned to the hallway and Tony was looking a little frazzled. “Pete’s not in his room, or our room.” 

Pepper frowned at this news. “Friday? Where’s Pete?”

“Peter is on the roof currently. He appears to be in distress but told me not to contact the two of you.” Friday answered. 

Tony sighed, “I’ll handle this. You go get some sleep.” 

Pepper nodded and moved down the hall to their room where she crawled into bed ignoring the basket of laundry waiting to be folded and put away. She didn’t remember ever being this exhausted. Being a mom was the hardest job in the world. 

~

Peter sat on the ledge of the roof swinging his legs back and forth. He wiped away the tears on his cheeks. He didn’t understand. MJ’s dad was alive and meanwhile Aunt May, and Uncle Ben, and his parents who loved him and would have never hurt him were dead. “Peter? Your parents are aware you are in distress.” Friday alerted him. 

“Thanks, Fri.” Peter answered. He appreciated her warning because it meant one of them would be coming up to talk. As much as he had told Friday he didn’t want that Peter felt a bit of relief that someone was coming. 

He looked over when he heard Tony clear his throat, “Can we not sit on the edge of the roof where you could fall?” 

“I’m sticky, dad.” Peter said. 

“Pete. Please…For my sake. Get down.” Tony said. 

Peter swung his legs back over and moved to sit in his chair he kept on the roof. “I considered suiting up as Spider-Man, but with all of the craziness today we still haven’t fixed my suit. He needs to pay for what he did to MJ.” 

“I wanted to suit up as Iron Man too, Pete. But what good do we do by creating a war? Remember that MJ came to us because she trusts us to handle this in the right way.” Tony offered. 

“What’s the right way?” Peter asked. 

Tony shrugged. “I’ll let you know when I know. Anything we do could go horribly wrong it seems, but mom and I…We’ll figure it out.” Tony pulled Peter to his feet. “Bed time for the Spider-Kid.” 

Peter followed Tony down to his room. He crawled into bed and Tony pulled the covers over him. “It’s going to be fine, kid. I’m going to take care of this. Just sleep.” 

Peter was already drifting off to sleep when he murmured, “Hmm, k. Love you.” 

Tony didn’t think there was a better sound in the world then his kid saying he loved him. Tony had always thought he’d mess this up terribly-parenthood that is. But he was hanging in there it seemed. Peter was healthy, and as happy as he could be. He was such a good kid too. Tony couldn’t be prouder. Tony walked down the hall and slid into bed, Pepper rolled over and rested her head on his chest, and asked, “Peter okay?”

Tony smiled, “I think he’s going to be just fine.” 

~

Peter woke up in the middle of the night to a sound. He strained his ears to listen. MJ was crying? Peter moved down the hall to the guest room and knocked before entering. MJ wiped her face as Peter walked in. “Friday lights to 20% please?” 

“Certainly Peter.” Friday did as requested. 

“MJ. What’s the matter? Did you have a nightmare? I get nightmares too.” Peter offered siting on the edge of the bed. 

MJ gave a bitter laugh, “My life feels like a nightmare. I wake up from the nightmare of him beating me just to realize it’s real, Peter. I’m going to have to   
go home, and nothing is going to get better.” Peter scooted over and wiped some of MJ’s tears like his parents would do for him. 

“Peter? How do you feel better after your nightmares wake you up?” MJ asked. 

“I normally have Friday tell my parents I need them. Want me to wake them? I promise they won’t mind, and they handle nightmares really well.” Peter offered. 

MJ shrugged, “Maybe if your mom wouldn’t mind.” 

Peter smiled. “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Peter asked Friday outside their door, “Mom or dad awake?” 

“They are currently sleeping. Would you like me to wake them?” Friday asked. 

“No. I can handle this. Thanks Fri.” Peter pushed the door open quietly and went to his mom’s side and tapped her shoulder. “Mom. MJ’s in distress.” 

Pepper opened her eyes at this. “Okay. Pete. I’m coming.” 

Peter walked out of the room to go back to MJ. 

Tony groaned. “We’re never sleeping through the night again, are we?” 

Pepper stood up, “I have to leave the house in less than three hours, but I am like a super mom, and I can handle this.” 

“Okay. Cool so I can go back to sleep is what I’m hearing?” Tony joked. 

Pepper laughed and moved to go check on the teenagers in the guest room. She walked in and sat down on the bed next to MJ and pulled the crying child into a hug. MJ stiffened at first, but finally relaxed to Pepper rubbing soothing circles on her back. “I just don’t feel safe. I can’t sleep. I’m so tired.” 

“Shhh. It’s all going to be okay. You’re safe here.” Pepper soothed. 

Peter moved to his room grabbing a pillow and a blanket. He returned to MJ’s room. “I know how to fix this.” 

MJ and Peter both carried blankets and pillows to Tony and Pepper’s room. Peter set up his bed on the floor next to his dad’s side of the bed and MJ on the other. It wasn’t long before everyone was sleeping soundly. Pepper woke to her alarm a couple hours later quickly shutting it off. She didn’t want to wake anyone. She quietly found what she needed for work, and moved to slip out of the room. “Sorry. Ms. Pepper.” She heard before she could slip out.   
Pepper bent down by MJ who was awake. “Hey. It’s fine. But go back to sleep. You have school today.” Pepper brushed the child’s hair out of her face. MJ turned over and went back to sleep. 

~

Tony made pancakes for both teenagers. Peter chatted to MJ about the project he was working on. It was something MJ would normally be overjoyed to hear about, but she was withdrawn and quiet. At a pause in conversation she said, “I don’t know what to wear to school…”   
Peter looked at Tony, and Tony looked around realizing quickly he was in charge of finding a solution. Tony went and grabbed some leggings of Pepper’s and a t shirt. He handed them to MJ. She gave him a weird look but took the clothes to go change. He wondered what that look was about.   
MJ came back out shortly. The clothes were a little big, but they were good enough. “Do I have to go home after school?” She looked at Tony. Gosh, why did this kid always ask such tough questions he thought.

“No. In fact…Can I have your mom’s number? Pep and I need to talk to her. But if you’re dad tries to pick you up then don’t go outside. Wait for us.” Tony said. 

MJ’s eyes clouded with worry but she passed along her mom’s info. MJ couldn’t wait to hug her mom. MJ’s mom always made her feel like life wasn’t falling apart. She needed that right now. Both kids put on their backpacks and moved to the elevator. Happy would drive them to school. 

Tony went to shower, and change himself. He was going to meet Pepper at SI to talk with MJ’s mom about her situation. It was going to be difficult but the women needed to know what was going on. He settled on dark jeans and a sweater rather then the usual suit and tie when he went to SI. He wasn’t planning to stay there long because he had to pick up the kids from school and Peter had therapy after school. It was going to be a long day. 

Peter and MJ were sitting in their first class and catching up with Ned. Peter didn’t bring up MJ’s situation because he didn’t feel like it was his place. The teacher gave them instructions for working on the robots they were building. The team of three got to work right away. The teacher came over and pulled MJ aside. Peter didn’t want to eavesdrop but he also had super hearing. 

“MJ. You know you can’t wear leggings unless it’s under a dress or a skirt.” The teacher said. 

MJ looked straight at her, “So because boys can’t be mature enough to just focus on school I should wear something else?” MJ crossed her arms over her chest in frustration. 

“MJ. You’re going to need to call someone to bring you something else to wear. I understand you have strong feelings on this subject, but it’s the dress code and all students must follow it.” 

“I’m not changing.” MJ lifted her chin a little higher.

Peter groaned. Why did MJ have to take a stand today. He could have called his mom to bring her something else, but now they were going to send her to the office and then call her dad. This wasn’t good. 

Sure enough the teacher sent her to the principle. Peter raise his hand, “May I be excused to use the bathroom?” 

The teacher nodded and passed him a hall pass. 

Peter got to the bathroom and texted both parents an update and an SOS message. Tony responded, “This day can’t get easier, can it?” 

Peter laughed and took that as a sign that his parents would handle it. He moved down to the office and listened in. The principle was explaining the dress code to MJ who started to rant on feminism. The principle sighed and said he was going to call the girl’s parent. Peter didn’t hear a response from   
MJ. She was probably glaring at the principle. A few minutes later Tony and Pepper entered the building and Peter at least shrugged as if that explained why he wasn’t in class. Tony pointed for him to go. “We’ve got this, bud.” 

~

Tony looked at Pepper, “What’s our play here?” 

“MJ’s mom can’t get a flight back until Monday. There is some crazy storm in Florida. She’s given us permission to watch MJ while she’s there until she can get back and handle her husband. This is going to be a fight and we have no legal rights here.” Pepper crossed her arms over her chest. 

Tony nodded, “I mean…It can’t be any worse than fighting Ultron, right?” 

Pepper sighed. “Let’s go.” Pepper pushed the door open and she let Tony take the lead. He flashed his brilliant smile to the woman at the desk and explained that MJ’s mom had asked them to watch her this weekend and they had heard of the clothing mishap. Tony heard MJ yell, “It isn’t a mishap. I can wear what I want. It’s my body!” 

Tony glared in that direction. “So how about we just give her these sweatpants we brought and she can go back to class then?” 

The woman sighed, “I believe we called the child’s father. Is he not in town either?” 

Pepper sighed. This wasn’t going to go their way. At that moment MJ’s dad came in. Tony instinctively took a step toward the room MJ was in blocking the path. “Listen. Let’s talk outside.” 

The man frowned, “No. I don’t even know you.” 

Tony laughed because who didn’t recognize him at this point? “I’m Tony Stark. Now you know me, and we can talk outside. RIGHT NOW.” 

The man rolled his eyes but proceeded to follow him out the door. 

Tony grabbed the man by his shirt and pushed him against the wall despite Pepper’s protests, “I know what you did to her! She’s a child.” 

The man started to sputter denials and Pepper forced Tony to let him go. He looked at Pepper. “We promised we’d keep her safe until her mom got back.   
I’m not breaking that promise.” 

“Listen. I’m not sure what you think you know, but I’m positive you should stay out of our family business.” The man responded. “Now. I’m going to take MY daughter home.” 

“Call the police, Pep.” Pepper nodded walking away while she dialed. 

The man and MJ walked out. MJ’s eyes pleaded with him. “Mr. Stark. I’m sorry. I know I should have just kept quiet or called you guys for clothes.” 

Tony waved off her concern and continued to block their exit. MJ’s dad was getting frustrated and Tony could see his hand digging into MJ’s shoulder where he held onto her. “Let the kid go. She doesn’t need to get hurt because you are upset with me.” 

“I don’t know what you think, but I don’t hurt my kid!” The man acted as if this implication was completely crazy. Tony knew it wasn’t. He’d seen the bruises. 

The police came in as MJ’s dad let go of MJ long enough to shove Tony. That was it. Tony didn’t care. He came back up and punched the guy right in his face. He hoped what he heard was the dude’s nose breaking. The cop handcuffed both men. Tony looked at Pepper. “Call my lawyer. Don’t let him get the kid. Show the cop’s the pictures we got.” 

Pepper nodded her arm around MJ who was starting to shake from all of the stress of the past hour. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” 

Pepper told herself just as much as she was telling MJ. Pepper had to focus on MJ and trust that Tony’s lawyer would handle everything for him. She showed the cops pictures of the bruising as well as proof that the child’s mom had wanted MJ to stay with Pepper and Tony until she could get a flight back. The cop called MJ’s mom to verify the story and finally MJ was allowed to change into the sweatpants and go back to class.   
Pepper needed to go get her fiancé out of jail, and someone had to pick up the kids after school. She also had a company to run. It was fine. Everything was fine. The press. She groaned. She needed to start making calls. 

~

MJ slid back into class and kept rubbing her hands over her arms to warm them up. Peter wasn’t sitting next to her this class but he pulled his hoodie off and passed it to someone to pass to her. She took it and glanced back at Peter smiling. Peter would be cold for this girl any day and it seemed it might be… every day. Ned looked between the two of them with a knowing smile. 

~

As the three walked out of school. MJ looked at Peter. “Whose picking us up?” 

Peter glanced around. No mom, no dad, and no happy. “Maybe I should make a call.” Peter dialed his mom’s number. Voicemail. Dad’s number, voicemail.   
He sighed and called Natasha. She showed up shortly and honked the horn. Peter and MJ slid in and MJ started, “I CAN’T EVEN. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. YOU’RE…” 

Natasha finished, “The black Widow…” 

“No. I mean yes, but you’re so strong and a fierce female role model. Your life was going in the complete wrong direction and you made a change to become someone better. It makes me feel like my mistakes aren’t enough to stop me from accomplishing great things.” 

Natasha wiped away a tear, “Pftt. I’m not that amazing, but thanks kid.” 

Peter caught the tear but didn’t bring it up. They got back to the tower and Peter groaned. “I’m supposed to be at therapy right now. Well…Dad’s going to have to pay for that because they charge you if you don’t cancel 24hrs before. I’m also telling Dr. Thomas it wasn’t my fault.”   
No one was at the tower so Natasha, Peter, and MJ watched a movie. Finally later that night Tony and Pepper walked in. Tony murmured a sorry to 

Natasha as he walked by heading for the shower. Pepper hugged Natasha. Natasha knew everyone was exhausted and said her goodbyes. 

Pepper blew out a breath of air loudly. “Did you guys eat dinner?” 

Peter nodded. “Natasha made some chicken noodle soup and homemade bread. It was delicious.” 

Pepper nodded and went to heat herself a bowl. Peter went in search of his mom to tell her about his day and found Pepper with her arms on the counter and her face on her arms. “Mom? You okay?” 

“Hmm. I’m fine. I’m tired. Taking care of your dad is exhausting.” She said. Peter laughed at this. “Okay. I’ll leave you alone so you can have a minute.” 

“Pete?” Pepper raised her head. 

“Yeah?” 

“TV goes off in ten minutes and you two need to get ready for bed.”

“MOM! I wanted to go patrol today. It’s Friday!” Peter pouted. 

“I’m sorry. I know that’s important to you. It just isn’t going to work tonight. We had a super crazy day.” 

Peter walked away without another word. He sat down next to MJ. “We have 10 more minutes.” 

MJ nodded. 

Tony came out and sat down by the teenagers. “Pete. It’s after 10pm. Go get ready for bed.” 

Peter glanced between Pepper and Tony and decided not tell his dad that Pepper had just told them ten more minutes. Peter and MJ got up. MJ stopped and looked at Tony, “I’m sorry. I know the press is going to attack you for what you did to help me today.”   
“Kid. It’s fine. I’ve been through worse with the press and I’d do it again.” Tony closed his eyes as he lay back on the couch against the pillows. 

MJ nodded and went to go get ready for bed. She was having a clothes situation. At least the next day is Saturday. She went and found Pepper and Tony but they were both talking quietly on the couch and she felt awful about interrupting so she went to Peter instead. He was already in pajamas and sitting on his bed with a book. “Peter? Can I borrow some sweatpants or something?” 

Peter jumped off his bed and pulled out some gray Nike sweatpants and a Iron Man t-shirt that he would never wear in his life. MJ said her thanks and went to shower. She came out of the bathroom and went over to find Peter. She found Tony and Peter talking about his day. MJ felt tears sting her eyes and hated herself for it. Peter deserved this. He’d been through a nightmare. She just wished her dad had loved her like Tony loved Peter. 

MJ turned and went back to her room climbing into bed. She was a little surprised when Pepper came in. “Long day, huh?” MJ nodded. 

Pepper sat down next to her. “You’re mom’s trying to get back.” 

“I know.” 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Pepper wiped away a tear. 

“It’s stupid.” MJ wiped angrily at her tears. 

“Not if it’s hurting you.” Pepper waited patiently. 

“I saw Mr. Stark talking to Peter and saying goodnight, and I realized I’ve never had a dad to do that. He never cared enough to want to hear about my day or my goals. He never…He never…” MJ sobbed into her hands. “He never loved me.” 

Pepper pulled MJ into a hug and rubbed those soothing circles on her back that always calmed the teen. “I know Peter wouldn’t mind sharing Tony’s time with you if you want to tell him about your day. But I think that comes with an equal amount of teasing. Beware.” 

MJ laughed through her tears. “That would be weird though.” 

Pepper shrugged. “It’s not weird that I come to say goodnight and tuck you in. Is it?” 

MJ just shook her head. 

“Friday?” Pepper asked. 

“Yes Ms. Potts?” Friday answered ever faithful. 

“Can you send Tony in here to say goodnight to MJ?” She responded. 

“Of course Ms. Potts.” Friday answered. 

~  
Tony went and found Peter to say goodnight that night. He sat on his bed next to him and Peter put the book he was reading on his nightstand, “Pete.   
Today was a lot. Sorry you couldn’t go out as Spider-Man. I know that must have upset you.” 

“Yeah. I mean it did. I kind of understand though and I just didn’t think that pushing mom when she’s that tired was smart.” 

Tony laughed. “Probably not, kid. How was school?”

“We’re building a cool robot. Oh. We have a school trip coming up soon. I kind of forgot about it in the chaos of…Well everything. It’s in two weeks. We’re going camping for the weekend. Permission slip is in on the counter.” 

“You want to go camping?”” Tony shuddered. 

“Daddd. Can you just sign the form?” Peter snuggled deeper under the blankets as they talked and Tony started to run his finger through his hair. 

“Yeah, bud. I’ll sign it if mom hasn’t done it already. What else did I miss today?” Tony asked. 

“No one came to pick us up from school. I missed therapy. Auntie Nat is the best, and Ned wants me to sleep over next weekend.” Peter listed off. 

“I know. I’m sorry. We spaced on the school pick up. I was…Preoccupied. Mom had thought she had texted Happy, but it never went through. Auntie Nat is the best, isn’t she? If you want to sleep over at Ted’s next weekend that’s fine.” 

“Daddd! It’s Ned. You know his name.” 

Friday interrupted them asking for Tony to come say goodnight to MJ. He looked at Peter. “What’s that about?” 

Peter shrugged. “Maybe she realizes you’re the best dad ever and wants to borrow you? It’s fine. I don’t mind.” 

Tony finished saying goodnight to Peter and turned off his lights on the way out. He crossed the hall to the guest room where he heard Pepper and MJ talking. He knocked and heard a come in. He sat next to Pepper. “What were you ladies talking about?” 

MJ looked down and answered, “Peter” As a blush spread across her face. 

Tony grinned. “He’s a good one isn’t he?” 

“He gave me his hoodie earlier when I was cold. I know he was cold because he has trouble regulating his temperature, but he still let me wear it all day.”   
MJ answered honestly. 

“Sounds like Peter. How was the rest of school?” Tony asked. 

“Fine. I mean…Just fine. I guess.” MJ answered. 

Tony raised a brow, “guess or know?”

“I did bad on a test because I was tired and stressed from everything. You think they’ll let me re-take it?” MJ looked at him with eyes that were hopeful. Tony realized quickly that he would make sure the kid got to re-take her test. 

“I’m sure they will.” 

“Good,” MJ sighed in relief. 

“Now how about some sleep tonight? I think everyone is tired, but we’re here for you if you need us MJ. You can always ask Friday to send for us.” Tony offered. 

MJ nodded and snuggled under the blanket. Tony and Pepper whispered their goodnights as MJ was already falling asleep seemingly relaxed after Tony assured her that the test could be redone. 

Pepper hit his arm as soon as they got out of the room, “You don’t know that she can re-do the test.” 

“Be quiet. You’ll wake her. I’ll figure it out. I’ll make a large donation or something. I just couldn’t deal with the kid having one more thing to be disappointed about right now.” Tony put his arm around his fiancé as they walked down the hall. 

Pepper and Tony climbed into bed that night knowing that one of the teenagers who’d both been through traumatic events would be waking them up if not both of them. He was falling asleep when he heard Pepper say, “You’re such a good dad.”   
Tony smiled. He was trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... SO just being real and genuine here...Comments make my day. I love reading what you guys think so let me know what you think. (And after the weekend I had...Please help a girl out...) 
> 
> Also 100 Kudos for my project that relieves anxiety? THANK YOU! LOVE YOU 3000!


	17. Peter Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deals with the repercussions of missing therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. It's so late and I had hoped to post this in the morning but life got away from me and I am exhausted. I hope you love it. Thank you everyone who commented last chapter. It made my day! Keep commenting. I love hearing from you!

CHAPTER 17

“Mr. Stark. It seems Peter is in distress.” Friday woke Tony from a deep sleep. Peter had been doing so well. Tony sighed standing up. He should have made sure he made it a point for the kid to see Dr. Thomas. Tony walked down the hall and knocked. He found Peter on the balcony. It seemed his kid hated walls when he started to panic. He preferred the balcony or the roof. They would have to figure something out for when it got colder soon. “Pete. You okay?” 

Peter didn’t even seem to hear him. He just sat on the ground with his knees against his chest, and he heard him going through a real and not real list. Peter’s words were barely audible but Tony heard, “Not real: mom and dad are going to leave you. Not real: Mom and dad don’t love you. Not real: May wanted to leave you. Not real: you’re always going to lose those you love. 

Tony sat down next to him and said, “Real. Mom and dad love you a lot, and we’re not going anywhere.” 

Peter looked up in shock like he hadn’t even realized Tony was there. He stood up quickly, “No. Go away. I have Peter Luck! Just leave before you get hurt too!” 

Tony held out a hand, “Pete…Nothing bad is going to happen to me. I’m right here. I’m okay.” 

Tony didn’t even know what Peter Luck was, but he assumed it was something to describe the bad things that had happened to him in life. Peter just put his hands over his ears and moved further away and kept listing off things that weren’t real. Tony glanced up when he heard a throat clear. MJ was standing there. 

“Let me try something.” MJ stepped forward slowly and took Peter’s hand and put it over her heart. “You hear that? I’m okay. You’re okay. Focus on my heartbeat. No one is going to get hurt tonight.” 

Peter tried to focus on MJ’s voice. He had woke up with a sense that he was going to lose everything he held dear because that’s always what happened to him. He would feel settled like he did right now and then Peter Luck would kick in and his life would be sent spiraling into chaos again. Peter stepped back from MJ shaking his head. “NO. Please go. I-I-I need space. Please.” He looked at Tony. 

Tony’s heart broke because he wanted to help Peter through this. He wanted to swoop in and make it better but Peter had asked for space and Tony had told him before that as long as he asked in a respectful way he’d give it to him. The kid’s eyes were panicked but clear. He wasn’t having a nightmare. He was very much awake, and in a panic. He was alert though and that meant he could make the choice on if he wanted help. Tony nodded. “We’ll go. Have Friday get us if you need us though. Love you Underoos.” Tony and MJ walked out of Peter’s room despite her protests that Peter needed them. 

“He’s pushing us away because he’s scared and you just let him!” MJ crossed her arms over her chest glaring. 

“You don’t think I know that? I have to respect that he asked for space though because you know what he does if he feels pressured to do what he thinks we want? He runs. He’ll be okay. I promise he’ll be okay. Friday will tell me if he isn’t okay.” Tony reassured trying to remain calm. MJ was right to be upset. Her friend was hurting and Tony understood but he couldn’t fix it. He just wanted to be able to fix it. “Go back to sleep.” 

MJ started to head back to the guest room but then seemed to notice Tony wasn’t heading back to bed himself. “Aren’t you going back to sleep?”

Tony shook his head, “I’m going to the lab. I need to work on fixing Pete’s suit. I’ve been meaning to work on it but I’ve been a bit busy. Plus then if Friday alerts me that Peter needs me I’m already awake.” 

MJ nodded. “You promise to make sure he’s okay?”

“I promise, MJ. I know him. He’ll get through this.” Tony turned to head down to the lab even knowing MJ was still watching him. He hoped she’d try and get more sleep. 

MJ didn’t like this. She didn’t want to leave Peter to be alone when he was upset. He hadn’t left her when she was upset. MJ went and grabbed a blanket and pillow and made a bed near his bedroom door just in case he needed her then she’d be there. MJ felt her eyes close as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

~

Pepper woke up and found Tony’s spot on the bed empty. She went to the guest room and there was no MJ. It was still early so she would be surprised if she wasn’t the first awake. She moved closer to Peter’s room and found a sleeping MJ outside the door. She knocked on Peter’s door trying not to wake the sleeping teenager on the floor. She heard a quiet, “come in.” Pepper pushed the door open and found Peter sitting outside on the balcony. She went and sat down next to him. Peter laid his head against her arm. “I freaked out on dad again last night.” 

“What happened?” Pepper ran her fingers through his curls. 

Peter looked down. “I don’t want my Peter Luck to hurt you guys.” 

Pepper stayed quiet. If the kid had been up all night thinking this through then it was important that he be able to talk it out without being corrected or asked questions. 

“I feel like every time I get settled something bad happens. And I feel like…I don’t know, maybe I’m cursed. The people I love will always die. I just can’t…” Peter pressed fists against his eyes and focused on evening his breathing. “I can’t lose another set of parents. I don’t think I can survive that.” 

Pepper hummed in response to let him know she was listening. 

“I also…I guess I don’t understand why MJ’s dad whose a monster is alive and Aunt May is dead.” 

Pepper put her arm around Peter. “You finished?” 

Peter nodded.   
“I don’t think you’re cursed. If you were cursed then how would you have had the chance to meet Tony and I and the Avengers. How would you have become Spider-Man? And Pete…” Pepper looked him in the eye for this one, “I plan to live forever.” 

Peter laughed at this as he wiped tears from his cheeks. 

“About MJ’s dad though. You’re right. I hate that you lost someone you love. I hate that someone whose a horrible parents gets to keep living their life as if nothing is wrong and May didn't, but would you really wish that MJ lose her dad instead of Aunt May? Would you wish that kind of grief on her?”

Peter groaned, “So what you’re saying is I’m a horrible person and I HAVE PETER LUCK!” 

Pepper laughed, “No. I think you’re human though, but so are the rest of us. And we do the best we can. Now…I think dad is in the lab if you wanted to sneak some quality time with him before breakfast.” 

Peter nodded and stood. He held a hand out to Pepper and when she stood he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Thanks mom.” 

“You know I’ve got you.” Pepper answered. She never wanted this kid to doubt his place in her life. She’d do her best to always be there for him. Peter opened his door and she forgot to warn him about the sleeping MJ. MJ was awoken by Peter tripping and falling on her. 

~

Peter finally made it down to the lab quickly scanning his handprint. He loved being in the lab with his dad. He found his dad working on his suit. He had already fixed the tear it seemed and now he was fixing something else but Peter didn’t know what. Tony glanced over at him as he walked in, but didn’t say anything and just went back to work on the suit. Peter sat on the stool by his work bench for a while working more on his web shooters and he tried telling himself that his dad wasn’t mad at him, but Peter felt the anxiety choking off his airway. The real, and not real wasn’t working anymore because Tony could be mad at him for asking him to leave him alone after Friday had woken him up for Peter. “Dad?” 

Tony glanced over at Peter who’d been unusually quiet while he worked. He normally talked Tony’s ear off while he worked. “Kid?” He teased but then he saw Peter’s face. The kid was freaking out again. He needed to call Dr. Thomas as soon as he could. He set down what he was working on, “Peter? Talk to me. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong?” 

Peter nodded and exhaled shakily. “You’re mad at me, and I’m going to have to leave and I don’t want to leave.” 

Tony got down to Peter level and reminded him of what he already knew even though the anxiety coursing through him would lie and tell him otherwise. “I love you. I won’t ever make you leave. You’re my kid. I’m stuck with you even if I am mad…And people get mad, Pete. It’s okay if we don’t always agree or like each other. I’m not mad though. I was just focused on getting your suit ready for you to patrol today if you wanted to.” 

Peter continued to inhale and exhale until the panic subsided. “Why is the anxiety back? I was doing good and now I’m back to a mess.” Peter got up and started to pace. 

“I think you’re exhausted. You missed therapy, and you’re grieving and this whole fine and then not fine thing is normal.” Tony offered. He went back to tinkering with the suit to give Peter some space. “Want to help?” 

Peter glanced over and grinned. “I always want to help. Oh Dad?” 

“Yes, Peter?” 

“Can we make a way for a stealth mode, like I can become invisible in the suit?” Peter asked as he concentrated on what his dad was doing to the suit. 

“I’m not sure I want you disappearing on me.” Tony set down the tablet he was working on. “I already got yelled at for the whole “instant kill mode” because Pep thinks it’s inappropriate for a child.” 

“I’m basically an adult.” Peter threw out there hoping to change his mind.

Tony snorted, “Yeah and I like to be handed things.” 

~

Peter got to patrol later that afternoon while MJ and Pepper went shopping for some clothes for MJ. Peter helped a lost child find his parent, swung by to check on Ned, and stopped someone from stealing a car. Over all it had been a quiet day and he was grateful. Peter swung back into the tower at close to dinner time. MJ was watching a movie and Pepper was in the kitchen. He slid off his mask as he walked across the living room to the kitchen. “What’s for dinner? I’m starving?” 

Pepper handed him a apple and a granola bar. “You’re always starving. I’m planning to make pasta and garlic bread. I’m just running a bit behind.” 

Peter took a bite out of the apple. “I’m going to shower.” 

“Good. You need it. You smell horrible.” Pepper wrinkled her nose in fake disgust. 

Peter grinned and moved in for a hug, “But can I have a hug first because I really missed you…” 

Pepper laughed and moved to avoid him. “Go or I’ll never get to dinner!” 

Peter nodded finishing the apple. “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

“Peter? At least 15 minutes, please for our sake?” Pepper pointed between herself and MJ. 

~

By the time Peter came back out to the main living area. MJ and Pepper were already at the table. He slid into his space and noticed Tony wasn’t there. “Is dad in the lab? I can go get him.” He started to stand, but Pepper put her hand over his to stop him. 

“Tony went on a quick mission with some of the Avengers, but it’s not a huge deal and he’ll be back tomorrow.” Pepper was trying to keep this from becoming a thing after Peter’s panic attack this morning. 

“But he didn’t even say goodbye! What if something happens?” Peter started to pace the living room. 

“Sweetie. You were gone when this came up and he didn’t think it’d be that big of a deal. It’s not the first time he’s gone out as Iron Man while you’ve known him.” Pepper started putting food on plates because even kids who were panicking had to eat. 

“I’m not hungry anymore. I’m going to my room.” Peter walked down the hall and slid into bed. He just wanted to fall asleep so that his dad would be home and safe. He was worried. What if something happened and Peter wasn’t there to help. Peter couldn’t sleep though. He laid awake for a couple of hours before going to re-heat some food from dinner. Pepper was still in the kitchen working on her computer. “Dad’s fine, Pete.” 

“Of course I know that. I mean…He’s Iron Man, and he’s with the Avengers and why would he need Spider-Man or Peter Parker?” Peter shrugged grabbing the plate and sitting by Pepper. 

“He never said he didn’t want your help, but you were already patrolling. I’m sure you guys can talk about this when he gets back and you can let him know how this made you feel.” Pepper frowned at an e-mail she was reading. 

“I don’t want to talk about it. Mom? Can I call him to say goodnight at least?” Peter asked before shoveling more food in his mouth. 

“Text him. I’m not sure what is happening, but I know if he can he would love to talk.” Pepper stood up and stretched. “I’m going to read for a bit before bed. Come find me if you need me, okay? Goodnight, Spider-Baby.” Pepper kissed the top of his head. 

Peter pulled out his phone and texted his dad about saying goodnight and never got a response. Great, now he wasn’t going to be able to sleep. 

~  
Tony walked back into the tower with Natasha, Steve, Sam, and Bucky following behind him. They found Peter still awake and it looked like he’d had time to work himself into a tizzy again. He looked at Tony, “Great. You’re alive. Now I can sleep.” 

“You mad, Pete?” Tony raised a brow. 

“You said it’s okay if we get mad at each other and don’t like each sometimes?” Peter threw back his earlier words. 

“It is okay. I just need to know if this is one of those times?” Tony sat down on the couch exhausted from being out all night for the mission. 

Peter nodded. “Yeah, and I’m going to say a sort of bad word.” 

Natasha was trying not to laugh when Tony gave his permission because she knew Peter’s idea of a bad word and her’s didn’t match up. 

Peter continued, “I’m PISSED. You left without a word to me and you knew I was already worried about my Peter Luck and then you didn’t respond to my text.” He crossed his arms over his chest defensively. 

“Have you been up all night?” Tony leaned his head back against the couch. He was too tired for this conversation. 

“Yes. Have you been listening to me? I couldn’t sleep because I was worried!” Peter ran his hands through his hair in frustration. 

“Okay. Let’s both get some sleep and then we can talk when we feel a little better. Deal?” Tony offered hoping the kid would take it. 

“Fine. It’s fine. We can talk later.” Peter started to walk away and turned back with a confused look on his face, “Aren’t you coming to say goodnight?” 

Tony didn’t bother telling the kid it was morning, “I thought you were mad at me?” 

“Well I’m not crazy. I still love you even if I don’t like you and I still want to tell you about my day.” Peter looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

“Of course. Why didn’t I think of it that way.” Tony followed the teen down the hall to say goodnight. 

Bucky looked at the other Avengers and asked, “Anyone else confused as to what Peter Luck is?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Pepper reminds Peter that she's got him. I say that to my baby sister a lot when she's freaking out about something. It's my way of reminding her she doesn't have to handle everything on her own and I'm there for her. :) 
> 
> Well...Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Now I'm going to climb into bed for some much needed rest. 
> 
> Love you all 3000!


	18. Crash Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony talk, and it doesn't go well. 
> 
> Peter gets a date to homecoming. 
> 
> Some Mama-Spider fluff. 
> 
> Just read it because if it makes me smile while I write then I hope it makes you smile too. :) 
> 
> Some reference to getting sick if you are sensitive to that. Nothing too graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys...I'm running a slight fever, and so I had to make Peter miserable in this story too in solidarity...? ANYHOW. I hope you guys love this because I laid in bed miserable most of the day writing it before I went to work in spite of the fever... I'm doing better now, and my temp is back down to almost normal so phew...Not sure what that was, but you guys get an extra chapter this week because of it...So yay!

Chapter 18. 

Peter woke a few hours later and dragged himself out of bed. He pulled his blanket around his shoulders and went out to the living room. Everyone was still at the tower it seemed. He sat on the couch next to Natasha and started to fall back to sleep leaning against her. She brushed the hair out of his eyes, “Still tired?” 

Peter hummed in response. “If I sleep much longer I won’t sleep tonight and tomorrow is Monday and I have school.” 

“We could do something fun with…Oh, I don’t know…Your girlfriend. We’ve seen her a few times today but she mostly sticks to herself.” 

Peter groaned. “You’re as bad as dad. MJ is a friend…Or I think she’s a friend. It’s sort of a gray area right now. I called her hon once.” 

Natasha laughed. “Just ask her out already! Don’t you have homecoming soon?”

Peter nodded, “My last homecoming was a mess, so I was planning on skipping it though.” 

“NO! You can’t! She’s probably waiting for you to ask.” Natasha insisted. 

Peter frowned at this, “I don’t think so. MJ isn’t like that.” 

“Well I think this is best, and you need to do this because you both need some fun.” Natasha said it like it was final. 

Peter started to protest and she quickly added, “Mama Spider knows best.” 

“Greaaatttttt. Can we at least make a plan then?” Peter hated this. MJ was going to hate this. But how do you tell the Black Widow she’s wrong? 

~

Peter and MJ were outside walking the grounds and Peter could feel his heart beating quick. He knew that if he went back inside without at least asking MJ to homecoming then Auntie Nat would probably kill him and no one would ever find his body, but he was terrified she’d say no.  
“So MJ, I was thinking that maybe if you know…You don’t mind or want to…Maybe we can go to homecoming together?” Peter could feel the heat rush to his face and knew he was probably bright red. 

MJ just kept walking for a minute. “Why?” 

“Why what? Go to homecoming? It’ll be fun…I guess.” Peter kicked a rock out of the way on the path. 

“No, why me? Why do you want to go as my…date?” MJ asked. 

Peter hoped honesty was the best answer. “I mean…You’re beautiful and smart, and terrifying. Who wouldn’t want to go as your date?” 

MJ stopped, “Okay.” 

Peter grinned. “Okay.” 

The two teenagers continued walking the path and Peter didn’t know who had initiated it, but somehow when they got back to the front door they were holding hands. He wasn’t complaining. Maybe Mama Spider really did know best. 

~ 

MJ excused herself to her room when they got back in and Peter turned to find numerous adults staring at him. “Well?” Sam asked. Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and his parents were all looking with questions in their eyes. 

Peter kicked off his shoes at put them on the shoes rack. “You guys need to get your own lives. 

Okay?” Peter moved down the hall ignoring their protests. He had homework to do anyway.  
He was almost finished with his homework when he heard a knock at his door. “Come in.” 

Tony came in, “First…You’re really not going to tell us what she said? I can just go ask her.” 

Peter shrugged and went back to his homework. He would tell them, but first he’d make them wait a bit. “What’s second?”

“Want to talk about my leaving?” Tony sat down on his bed. 

“Well…I mean what is there to say? You left without saying goodbye. You didn’t answer my messages. You didn’t even think about asking me to go with. I could have helped.” Peter put down his math book.

“It isn’t that I didn’t want you to come…No, that’s a lie. I didn’t want you to come.” Tony saw Peter’s face and he was crushed. He knew he needed to explain quick, “I didn’t want you to come because right now you’re still a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. You can back out of this life. Start fighting with the Avengers and life gets a lot more complicated as a superhero. I don’t want that for you. I want you to have an out. I should have called though and said goodbye. I guess I was worried it wouldn’t go well and you’d freak out and I’d have to talk you down and I didn’t have time for a panic attack. I know that sounds harsh too, but buddy…We were in a serious time crunch.” Tony knew mentally he was messing this up, but he couldn’t seem to do a better job of explaining while still being honest. 

Peter nodded and turned back to his homework. 

“You’re still mad, right?” Tony stood up and walked by closer to where Peter sat at his desk. 

Peter stood up and walked out of the room without a word. 

Tony sighed. “Too honest, right Friday?” 

“Indeed.” Friday responded. 

Peter walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Pepper who sat on the chair across from him raised an eyebrow at his face, “What did he say?” 

Peter looked at the others in the room and shrugged, “The truth.” 

Pepper frowned but decided to come back to it later. “Can I know what MJ said now?”

“She said yes.” Peter grabbed his book he’d been reading from the table by the couch reaching over Natasha to grab it. He turned to use her as a human pillow while he read. 

Natasha tickled him. “That was so difficult to say. I knew I was right.” 

Peter laughed and answered, “I just wanted to keep you guys on your toes. Aren’t many things the Avengers don’t already know.” 

They spent the evening catching up on life, and when Tony came out to the living room Peter just continued to read. Pepper finally announced that he had to go to bed. Peter put his book down and started to hug his family. He felt his eyes sting with tears when he realized he thought of them as his family even though they weren’t blood. Some times you get to choose who your family is, and he chose the Avengers…Or they chose him; either way he was grateful.  
Peter climbed into bed. He didn’t know if Tony or Pepper would come to say goodnight, but one of them would be in soon enough. He hoped it was Pepper. 

~

Pepper turned to Tony when Peter was out of the room, “What did you say to that kid? He was happy when he came back from his walk with MJ and the kid that came out that room was not the ball of sunshine he normally is.” 

Tony held up his hands in defense. “You’re the one that said I should go talk to him on four hours of sleep.” 

“But what did you say?” This came from Bucky who sat on the couch next to Steve. 

Tony glared at the man for inserting himself, and Bucky said, “I’m sorry, but I’m team Pepper right now. The kid was not okay.” 

“I may have been a tad bit too honest.” Tony finally replied. 

“Friday, replay that conversation.” Pepper said, and Tony sighed. He was going to be in trouble after this. Friday replayed the talk between him and Peter. Natasha muttered something in Russian. 

“I don’t know what she said, but I probably agree.” Pepper said and stood up to move down the hall. Tony wouldn’t try to explain himself right now. Pepper needed to calm down first. He looked at the other adults who seemed just as disappointed, “I messed up. I know it.”

“Well…Now how do we fix this?” Steve asked. “He’s going to be anxious to come to us now if he’s not okay.” 

“No. He’s not.” Bucky said quietly. 

Steve looked at him confused. 

“He’s going to be scared to go to Tony, not us.” Natasha clarified. 

“I’ll fix it. I’ll find a way.” Tony stood up and moved to go to his lab. He didn’t care if everyone was planning on staying. They all had rooms and they could find their ways there if they wanted to stay. 

~

Pepper and Peter sat talking about his day. She brushed his curls out of his eyes. The kid needed a haircut. When there was a lull in the conversation Pepper said, “I know dad said something hurtful.” 

Peter turned away from her laying on his side. She knew he didn’t want to talk about it. Pepper rubbed soothing circles on his back and waited on him. Peter wasn’t shutting her out. He was processing. 

“It’s fine. It’s kind of true. I would have freaked out. I’m a mess and I don’t know how to fix it. I just didn’t know that my mess was too much for him.” Peter said. 

“It isn’t fine. We love you. We want you to come to us and to tell us when you aren’t okay. I don’t know why dad said what he did, but I don’t want you shutting down and stuffing things in again until the hurts so bad that you explode.” Pepper needed this kid to know that he could still come to them. She was going to kill her fiancé for saying what he did. 

“Mom?” Peter said. 

“Yeah, Pete?” 

“Can I just go to sleep. I really don’t want to talk about this, and I’m tired.” Peter closed his eyes and hoped she’d believe him. 

“Okay, but I still want you to wake me up if something is wrong. I’m going to say goodnight to MJ and then head to bed myself, but you can always wake us up.” Pepper turned off the light on the night stand and pulled the covers over his shoulders. She would go say goodnight to the other teenager in their temporary care, and then crawl into bed. She was too tired to fight with Tony tonight. 

~

Peter tossed and turned. He was having trouble sleeping. He just wanted his dad. He was mad at Tony, but he still wanted him to tell him everything was fine. He finally decided he’d just go down to the lab and see if he was working. He scanned his handprint and found his dad tinkering with an Iron Man suit. It was one of the earlier versions and he only tinkered with those when he was bored out his mind, or thinking and needed to work on something that didn’t take much thought. “Dad?” 

Tony looked over. “Pete. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did earlier. I’m not going to lie to you and say I meant to say something else, but I should have phrased it differently. I should have told you that I was running on time, and I knew what I was about to do would make you feel anxious, and I as the adult decided not to take the time to handle it properly. I was wrong, Pete.” 

“I know that helping me with my anxiety has been a lot of work for you, and mom. It just gets so heavy sometimes, and you and mom make me feel safe.” Peter picked at a loose thread on his shirt while he said this. 

“Oh. Spider-Baby. You are a lot of work, but you’re also the best thing in my life other than Pepper. I would talk you down from a panic attack every day this year if you needed it. I always want you to come to me, and I hope you always feel safe doing so because that’s what parents are for.” Tony wrapped his arms around his kid. It seemed he wouldn’t get dad of the year, but at least his kid was forgiving.

~

Monday flew by and Peter was surprised when he had to say goodbye to MJ after school because she wasn’t coming back to the tower, but he could see MJ’s mom standing by her car waiting for her. MJ quickly without thinking about it threw her arms around Peter in a hug goodbye and ran to her mother by the car. Peter saw MJ’s mom pull her into a hug. Peter smiled at this because MJ needed a hug from her mom. A mom’s hug had healing powers, and speaking of mom’s. Peter glanced at his phone where he had a text from his own mother. He quickly said goodbye to Ned who was standing on the other side of him. 

Pepper had asked Peter to meet her at SI because they were going to dinner so Peter rode the subway there. He walked in the front doors with his headphones blasting ACDC when he was suddenly stopped by a security guard. Peter pulled out his headphones to try and explain the situation because he knew that this guy was probably new. He thought his adoption was common knowledge at this point, but he supposed this guy could have been living under a rock. “Kid. I don’t know how you even got in the front doors, but you cannot be here.” 

“But. I-I-I…You don’t understand. My mom…” The guy cut him off saying, “Oh. I’ll be calling your parents.” 

Peter shrugged. He had tried to explain and now this guy deserved his dad’s wrath. Peter sighed and said, “Would you like their phone number that way you can them how horrible I’ve been? I mean what kind of kid sneaks into Tony Stark’s building.” Peter eyes showed some mischief in them. The security guard took this as defiance. “This isn’t funny. It’s trespassing.” 

Peter nodded along, “I know. Dang. I’m going to be in so much trouble.” 

“Yeah, you are. Now give me a parent’s phone number so they can come pick you up.” The security guard demanded. 

“Oh. Yeah. Okay.” Peter looked at the ceiling, and asked, “Friday? Call dad.” 

The security guard looked entirely confused. 

“Certainly Peter, but your mother is wondering what the hold up is? She was expecting you right after school.” Friday answered. 

“I know. I’ll be there in a minute. Just call dad.” Peter said. 

They both could hear the ringing in the office. 

“You’ve reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message.” Tony said.  
“Dad. This isn’t funny. Please tell this security guard that I can go to mom’s office.” Peter said. 

“I’ll be there in two minutes.” Tony hung up. 

The security guard now looked confused and scared. Peter held up his hands in an I don’t know gesture. “I tried to explain and you wouldn’t let me.” 

“You didn’t tell me that your dad was Tony Freaking Stark!” The man insisted. 

“Fred, can I call you Fred?” Peter asked. 

“My name is John.” The man answered. 

“Right…So Fred. I wouldn’t be worried about my dad coming here, but my mom who just happens to be your boss is upstairs and I’m now more than a little late. Be worried about that.” Peter offered as advice. 

The man seemed to start to sweat at this. “I’m going to be fired, right? I can’t lose this job. I have a family to take care of and we are hardly making it as it is.” 

Peter couldn’t help the empathy he felt. He didn’t want to guy to lose his job over an honest mistake. “No. You won’t.” 

Tony came in shortly and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “What’s going on Pete?” 

“It was just a misunderstanding. My badge didn’t scan and you know how Happy is about security and badges, and this security guard was doing his due diligence by making me come to the office and give more info as to what I was doing in the building.” Peter explained. 

Tony looked between him and the security guard. He knew Peter was lying because Friday had alerted him to the situation, but he assumed his son’s kind heart had gotten the best of him. He decided to trust his judgement on this one. “Okay…Well let’s not keep your mom waiting. She gets hangry.” 

Peter laughed. “I think you mean….You get hangry.” They were almost out the door when Peter turned to wink at the guy he’d called Fred. He gave him a nod in thanks. 

~  
Peter was laying on the living room floor that night because he’d just gotten back from patrolling and he was too exhausted to even lift himself to the couch. He was texting Ned, and MJ about the weekend coming up. He knew homecoming was coming up and he would need to figure out what to wear and get MJ that flower thingy. He’d have to ask his dad for help. 

Tony found Peter still in his Spider-Man suit laying on the floor. “Homework done?” 

“Yeah…” Peter said not bothering to move. 

“Did you get hurt?” Tony didn’t know why he was laying on the floor when the couch was right next to him. 

“No. Just tired. It was a long night. I stopped someone from robbing an ATM, helped a woman who didn’t speak english figure out where her husband was. and got a cat down from a tree to name a few things.” Peter had lifted his head to look at Tony but after he finished he dropped it back down on the carpet. 

“Poor Spider-Baby.” Tony teased. 

“I’m just going to sleep here like this.” Peter didn’t bother correcting him on the baby comment. 

“Okay. Well I’m going to the lab. Want me to wake you when I come back up so you don’t sleep on the floor all night and hurt yourself?” Tony was already moving downstairs. Peter didn’t respond and he assumed he was already asleep. By the time he came back up Peter was in his bed asleep. He pulled the covers over him. He didn’t know how sleeping in the Spider-Man suit was comfortable, but he let it go. 

Tony and Pepper both woke to Friday alerting them that Peter was in distress. Tony made it to Peter’s room in time to see him make a mad dash to his bathroom. He heard him throwing up. No wonder the kid had been tired. his body was trying to fight off whatever this bug was that was attacking his kid. Tony wanted to run back and let Pepper handle this, but he hadn’t lied to Peter when he said he was the best thing that happened to him, and that meant that he needed to help his kid survive this. 

Once Peter sat back down. Tony put a hand to his forehead that was now free of the mask. The kid was burning up. Tony went and grabbed him a pair of sports shorts and a t shirt. “Get out of that suit. You’re overheating.” 

“ M’ Freezin.” Peter answered as he shivered. 

Tony realized that this was going to be a long night. Peter rinsed out his mouth and quickly changed. He climbed back into bed and Tony pulled the covers over him. He put his trash can by his bed and found him a cup of sprite to sooth his stomach. Peter’s breathing had evened out and he knew he was sleeping. He made a call to the school to call him in before crashing back into his own bed. He didn’t know much about taking care of a sick Spider-Baby but he was going to get a crash course in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys love this chapter. Please leave me a comment...My love language is words of affirmation so I really do need that. ;) Added some Mama-Spider fluff based on a previous comment. LOVE YOU GUYS 3000!


	19. "Okay. Okay."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Baby is sick. 
> 
> Reinforcements are called for back up. 
> 
> Peter discovers something about two of his family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUUYYYSSSS... 
> 
> I am still recovering from this cold or whatever it is attacking my body, so here is another chapter. 
> 
> I honestly never know where chapters are going to go until I'm finished. I love just letting the words flow without a plan, so I hope you like this. If you don't I'm not offended. I know you'll find something you do love on this site. 
> 
> Also if you love the fault in our stars...This title wasn't mean to be stolen. It just worked. :)

CHAPTER 19

Peter woke up shortly and tossed and turned in his bed. It was a million degrees in his room. The shirt he had put on only a couple of hours ago was now covered in sweat.“DAD! MOM!” He yelled. 

“I’ve alerted your parents that you are awake, Peter.” Friday said. 

“Thanks, Fri.” Peter said. 

Tony pushed open his door and requested the lights be turned up to 50%. Peter groaned at the unwanted lights now blinding his senses. “Daaadddd! Why? Do you hate me? I have the worst headache.” 

“Don’t be dramatic. It’s only 50%.” Tony moved to grab Peter a new t-shirt from his drawer since he had clearly sweat through his previous one. He threw it to him where he sat on the bed. “Feeling any better?” 

Peter shrugged, “I still feel awful, but I haven’t thrown up since you came in last time.”

“Okay. Did you need us for something when you yelled for us, or just want someone to suffer with you?” Tony teased. 

“Can you turn the AC on? I’m dying of heat.” Peter asked. “I would have asked Friday, but you know?” 

Tony laughed, “Are you reminding me of the fact that you lost the privilege when you tried to make an ice rink in the gym?” 

“ONE TIME! It was one time, and I haven’t done anything like that since.” Peter pouted. 

Tony ruffled his hair. “I’m not turning on the AC. It’s October, and it’s 64 degrees outside. You’re just warm from your fever.” 

“So you do hate me then?” Peter flopped back against the pillows and quickly realized that his stomach wasn't ready for sudden movements yet. He moved to head to his bathroom already knowing what was going to happen. He hadn’t quite made it to the bathroom when he spewed throw up all over his dad who just happened to be in the line of fire. 

Tony looked down at his now covered in vomit feet. “I’m sending Pepper in here next time.” 

“I’m sorry! I am so sorry. Please don’t hate for real.” Peter rushed to say. 

“Pete. I don’t hate you, but if you’re done puking for the moment…Can you go grab me a towel from the bathroom?” Tony really didn’t appreciate what was squished between his toes right about now. It was only 3:32am. Next time was definitely Pepper’s turn. 

~

By the time 7am rolled around. Tony and Pepper had lost track of how much coffee they had consumed. Peter was laying on the couch and Tony sat next to him. The Spider-Baby liked to cuddle when he wasn’t sick and when he was sick it seemed he glued himself to the person closest to him. 

Pepper was working on something on her computer but stopped to glance at her boys. Tony was on his phone while Peter snoozed on his chest. “Remember when you told me to wear a mask around you if I was sick?” 

Tony sighed, “You think we could make him do that? At this rate we’re all going down with this bug like a sinking ship.” 

Pepper nodded and went back to work. He wasn’t 100% wrong. By late morning Pepper and Tony were both running a fever and Tony had thrown up once. Pepper wasn’t throwing up, but her stomach told her that eating wasn’t a great idea. They were going to need to call for backup. They needed to call someone who was unlikely to catch this super bug, and who else other than the super soldier in their life? 

~

Steve showed up shortly after Pepper had texted him an SOS that they were all down with a bug and were in need of more sprite. He set the soda on the counter. The whole family was sleeping on the couch. Peter was sleeping with his head on Tony’s chest, and Pepper leaned against his other shoulder. It was so damn domestic. Steve never would have pictured this for his friend when he first met him, but it suited him so well. He also seemed happy for maybe the first time in forever. Peter started to moan with fever. Steve went and got a washcloth wet with cool water and placed it on his forehead carefully. This seemed to sooth the boy back to sleep. 

“Friday? What does the bedroom situation look like right now? Do we need clean sheets or anything?” Steve asked quietly. 

“Peter’s bedroom could use some attention.” Friday responded just as quietly. 

Steve got to work. He stripped the beds and put new sheets on. He threw the blankets, sheets, and pillow cases in the wash. He then moved down the hall to grab a spare comforter from the guest room and set that on the bed. The bed was set. Now it just needed a Spider-Kid. Steve moved and easily picked up the teenager who weighed almost nothing after the spider bite. He carefully placed in bed and covered him up. “Friday dim the lights to 10%. Let me know if he wakes up and needs anything.” 

“Will do, Captain Rodgers.” 

Steve didn’t think that Tony, and Pepper would appreciate him carrying them to their rooms so he woke them and they moved to their bedroom. He made quick work of straightening the rest of the house. He collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV quietly. Peter had been begging him to catch up on the show Psych. He might as well take advantage of this time. Steve was about halfway through season one when Peter wandered out of his room. “Hey Spider-Kid? Feeling any better?” 

Peter shook his head. “I’m sorry. I was looking for dad. I kind of threw up on my blanket a little bit.” 

Steve stood up. “Good thing I had already thrown your regular comforter in the dryer, right?” 

Peter hummed in response. 

Steve quickly switched out the bedding and starting another load of laundry. Peter climbed back into bed. Steve was turning to go when he heard him say, “I’m going to come watch Psych with you when my eyes aren’t heavy.” 

Steve smiled, “I can’t wait.” 

~

Steve and Natasha sat on the couch talking quietly when Peter stumbled out, “You’ll get sick here. This place is covered in germs.” 

Natasha patted the spot by her on the couch, “germs never bothered me anyway.” 

Peter pressed play on the episode of Psych that had been paused. He listened to the two adults talking and realized in shock that they liked each other…Like liked each other. Peter wondered if they even realized it. He didn’t know and his aunt was running her fingers through his curls and he was being soothed back to sleep. He was going to have to wait to ask them. 

~  
Tony wandered back out to the living area around 3pm. He spotted his son sleeping on the couch using his aunt as a pillow. Tony poured himself some sprite and sipped slowly. Steve and Natasha glanced over. “Not the worst state I’ve seen you in.” Natasha remarked. 

He looked down and realized he was wearing old sweatpants and a MIT shirt that had seen better days. “Well my kid did try to kill me by giving me this stomach bug. How’s he been? Thanks for handling things while we slept.” 

“Been up a few times. He’s been sleeping for the most part. Threw up a little over an hour ago, but nothing since then. If he doesn’t throw up in the next couple hours then I’m going to see if his stomach can handle something light because with his metabolism. He’s going to need food of some kind soon.” Steve answered. 

“K. Thanks. I’m still dead on my feet so I’m going back to my room to sleep, but wake me if it’s urgent.” Tony took his cup of sprite with him when he turned to go. 

By that evening it seemed the family was on the mend for the most part. Peter’s fever had broke close to dinner time. He had been allowed to eat some bone broth. He was still exhausted though so he got to lay on the couch and watch Psych with his aunt and uncle. When Steve was out of the room Peter looked at his aunt and asked, “Why don’t you ask him out already?” 

She pushed him playfully away from her. “Peter Parker!” 

“I may be adding a hyphen to my name and then it would be Peter Parker-Stark.” He teased. 

“How do you feel about that?” Natasha asked seriously. 

“I’m not sure yet, and don’t change the subject.” Peter laid his head back down against her shoulder while they talked. 

Natasha was silent, but Peter could hear her heartbeat and it was steady. She wasn’t anxious or overwhelmed. She was thinking. “I haven’t decided how to handle this yet. We’re trying to work as a team again and that could complicate things.” 

“Okay. Well I want you both to be happy, and I think this would be really good for you…And Spider-Baby knows best.” Peter pulled a blanket over him. 

Natasha ruffled his hair. “You may be right. You think he knows how I feel?” 

“I think he feels the same way.” Peter answered as he pressed play on their show. 

~

Steve and Natasha were talking on the balcony off the living room after they had made sure everyone was asleep for the night. “I’m going to stay in the guest room just in case. I think they are past the worst of it, but I would rather be close just in case.” 

Natasha nodded. She could feel her heart beating fast and that was odd because she rarely got nervous. Why had she pushed Peter to ask out MJ? This was terrifying. But MJ had said yes, so maybe this could work out. “I think that’s a good idea.” She was going to chicken out. She couldn’t do this. She didn’t want to face possible rejection and make things weird for the team. 

“Natasha?” Steve asked. 

He most have sense something was wrong. It was now or never. She turned to stare at the city below them while she said, “Peter told me an observation he’d made earlier.” 

“Oh.” Steve waited for her to continue. 

“He said that he thinks I, umm like you…And I think he may be right.” Natasha brushed her hair out of her eyes that kept getting blown there by the wind. 

“What did he say about me?” Steve asked. 

Natasha shrugged still unwilling to look at him. “He said you might feel the same.” 

Steve nodded, “I think he may be right.” 

Natasha turned to look at this man who’d been a friend to her for years, and a teammate. Could they be more? “Okay.” 

“Okay.” Steve answered as he pulled Natasha into his arms while they enjoyed the cool fall breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you don't ship Romanogers...I'm sorry, but not sorry because I love them together. I don't know how much of that storyline I'll write in this Fic because it's not really about them, but I do have a slight plan so stick around for it. 
> 
> As always..Leave a comment.It makes my day, and I need the extra love right now. 
> 
> Hit that Kudos button, and I hope you're enjoying this. :)


	20. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad happens to Peter while he is out patrolling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!!!! 20 chapters? WHAT? Thank you for reading and sticking this out with me. I'm getting a lot of writing down since I've mostly been in bed reading, or writing until I feel better. I hope you love this chapter because it was a super fun one to write. It's a bit shorter because I needed it to set up the next chapter or two.   
ENJOY!

CHAPTER 20

Peter was keeping watch over his city on the top of an apartment building in a sketchy neighborhood. People avoided coming here because bad things were constantly happening. It was even more reason for Spider-Man to keep watch. The people that lived in this area of town didn’t deserve protection any less simply because they were living in poverty. Peter hadn’t always grown up the son of a billionaire. He knew what it looked like to struggle. He wasn’t going to forget anytime soon. He was grateful to his parents taking him in, and adopting him, but he also still recognized that he was Peter Parker from Queens still. 

Peter could see one of the Stark Vending machines from where he sat. He smiled because he was helping in whatever little ways he could. Peter suddenly felt his Spider’s 6th sense go crazy alerting him to danger, but he didn’t have time to react. He was hit with a puff of smoke and then he blacked out. 

~  
Tony and Pepper were stuck at SI late that evening. Tony was getting irritated because he just wanted to get home to tinker in the lab with Peter. They had made plans to update his suit when he got back from patrolling. Pepper noticed his fidgeting and put her hands on his knee. The board continued to discuss things and Tony finally stood up, “Well as fun as this has been…Some of us have families, and other responsibilities.” 

Everyone took this opportunity to start to pack up their things. Tony and Pepper made it to the car waiting for them and Pepper gave him that look, “You couldn’t have waited ten more minutes? Now we’ll have to meet again this month because we didn’t come to an agreement on everything.” 

Tony shrugged. “The kid and I have firm plans for 7pm and it’s after 5pm now. He means more to me than SI ever could.”   
“Well at least you got one thing right today.” Pepper snuggled into her fiancé’s arms while they drove back to the tower. 

Tony and Pepper made dinner and chatted about their day while they waited for Peter. Tony started to worry when it was a bit past 7pm and he wasn’t home yet. He took out his phone and sent a text. He waited about 8 minutes before asking Friday to reach Karen regarding his kid’s whereabouts. “It seems that Karen is offline, or unable to respond.” 

Tony started to pace, “Pull up the last video feed from his suit.” 

“I am unable to do that as well. It seems that I am unable to access anything regarding the   
Spider-Man suit.” Friday sounded apologetic. 

Had Peter run away again? He’d seemed fine when Tony had dropped him at school that morning. He thought back to the morning trying to piece together if something had caused his sensitive son to want to run away again. 

~

*That Morning.* 

Peter was eating breakfast at the kitchen island. Tony and Pepper were arguing…No correction they were having a “discussion” (their words) about the board meeting that evening. Tony didn’t see why he needed to go, and Pepper wasn’t budging that he needed to be there. 

They finally came into the kitchen, “Dad?” Peter didn’t want to interrupt their talk, but he was running late and he figured he’d better ask for an adult to drive him to school rather than taking the subway. 

Tony looked over and tried to remove any frustration from his eyes before addressing his son, 

“Yeah, Kid?” 

“Can you drive me to school today? I woke up a bit late and then I didn’t want to skip breakfast, but I think I can still make the subway if you’re too busy.” Peter started to ramble. 

Tony held up a hand to stop his chatter, “No. Kid. It’s fine. Of course I can drive you. Mom is making me go to the office so let me get ready and then we’ll leave in about fifteen minutes.” Tony moved down the hall muttering about how stupid going into the office was, and this is why he wasn’t in charge anymore because he hated the office. 

Pepper took a sip from her coffee and glanced at Peter, “What did he mutter about me under his breath?” Pepper knew the kid had heard everything with his super hearing. 

“Can’t believe that the women I love is making me do something that I hate.” Peter’s eyes were laughing. “Even mad he still talks about how much he loves you.” 

“Damn straight. I had to earn that place in his life.” Pepper said. 

Peter jumped off the stool. “I’d better go change quick unless I want to wear my pajamas to school.” 

~

Peter groaned when he got to lunch realizing that he hadn’t remembered to pack a lunch. He no longer got free lunch because Tony had insisted that his scholarship and free lunch should go to someone who needed it more now. He checked his backpack for random cash and resigned himself to the fact that he needed to call his parents. They needed to load money to his account from work so he could buy lunch. He hoped that his genius dad could figure that out because he’d never had to do that before. He shrugged his mom would know what to do if he dad couldn’t fix it. Peter pulled out his phone and called his mom, and dad. Both phones had gone to voicemail. He groaned and dialed Pepper’s office line. 

“Ms. Potts office. This is Hannah speaking, how can I help you?” A chipper voice greeted him. 

“Hi. It’s Peter. May I speak with my mom or my dad?” Peter asked. 

“Oh. She’s in a meeting and your dad is with her.” Hannah answered. 

Peter hated this, but he’d be in trouble if he didn’t ask for help. “Can you go get my dad? It’s important, and he’d like an excuse to leave that meeting anyway.” 

“Okay. Can you hold for a moment?” Hannah asked. 

Peter agreed. 

MJ and Ned motioned him to a table while he was on the phone. He held up a finger signaling he needed a minute. He heard some shuffling on the phone and then, “Peter? What’s going on?”   
Peter heard the concern in his dad’s voice and it probably came from the fact that he had just recovered from being sick.

“I’m fine. I just…Umm. I forgot my lunch at home, and I don’t have any cash on me. Can you…please…I guess.” Peter hated this. He hated asking for money even though he knew Tony had plenty and he knew that his dad would never deny his basic needs, but it wasn’t like he couldn’t skip lunch. He’d done it before. 

“Peter. Cut to the chase, bud.” Tony said. Tony knew that kid needed money, but he was hoping he’d ask him for it. He didn’t want Peter to feel weird about stuff like this. 

“Can you load my lunch account here so I can get food?” Peter mumbled. 

“Sure thing. How do I do that again? Hell, I’m a genius. I’ll figure it out…Or I’ll ask your mom.” Tony was gone for a minute and came back on the line. “All set. I’ll see you after school.” 

Peter got an alert on his app for his school that a new balance was on his account for lunch. He groaned his dad always went overboard. He had loaded $500 onto the account. Peter went through the line and got enough food for lunch and found a seat next to MJ. She looked at his tray and took one of his three pudding cups. He gave her a look but she just shrugged. He went back to eating. 

Ned filled the quiet with talk about a new lego set that he wanted Peter to help him build when he slept over. Peter was nodding along, but was a bit distracted because MJ had laced her fingers with his under the table, and it felt terrifying and right all at the same time. He didn’t want to mess this up. He really liked this girl. The bell finally rang signaling lunch was over. MJ waved goodbye as she moved to head to her class that Peter and Ned weren’t in. 

Peter pulled out his phone and texted his dad, “You loaded way too much money. I’ll never use that much this school year, and I don’t think it rolls over. It’s not like phone minutes. ALSO need advice on something tonight.” 

“Buy your friend Ted lunch or something…How about tonight while we work on the suit at 7?” His dad responded. 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Ned. You know his name is Ned. Yes. Let’s plan on it…Thanks, dad.”   
“Always. 🕷.” 

Peter put his phone away to catch up with Ned. “We should stop at the store before I sleep over and get a bunch of joke food.” 

“Yes. Dude. Let’s do that.” Ned sounded excited. 

Peter was too.

~

Peter rushed home from school, changed into his suit and was out swinging all over Queens shortly. He loved the thrill of flying through the city. He didn’t think there was anything better then this. It was going to be a good night, what could go wrong?

~

*Present Time*

Tony and Pepper had been texted and calling friends, and family to see if Peter was there. Friday finally interrupted. “Sir. I’ve got a location on Peter, but it’s peculiar” 

“Where is he Friday?” Tony was relieved that he would finally know where Peter was. 

“It seems that he’s at your home.” Friday answered. 

Tony frowned. “I’m here, and he isn’t Friday.”   
“  
That’s the peculiar thing. He’s at your home in Malibu.” Friday answered.  
Tony didn’t have the time for this. He needed to figure out what was causing Friday to glitch. “Friday. That house was destroyed. I haven’t lived there in a long time.” 

“Yes. Sir. It seems that Peter Parker is not in 2019 anymore. He’s found a way to travel back to 2010.” Friday answered. 

Tony looked at Pepper, and Pepper looked just as shocked. Both eyes got even wider when they realized the significance of this date. In 2010…Tony had thought he was dying. He hadn’t been in the best place. Peter didn’t know the Tony of 2010. Tony sat down, and groaned. He was going to have to rescue his kid from himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading. Leave me a comment...At this point if you've been reading...You know I thrive with positive reinforcement. ;) 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	21. Corsage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up in 2010.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a small chapter. I love this story line. I love writing it...But I also don't want to shove it all into a couple of chapters, so we're going to take this slow. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 21

Peter woke up with a headache, and why was he hot? He was always cold so this was weird. He looked around and didn’t recognize where he was. What had happened to him while he was patrolling. The last thing he remembered was being on the roof and then poof. He was out and waking up in this strange building. He glanced around, but it seemed the building had been abandoned. Great. He needed to figure out how to get home. Peter was supposed to meet his parents back at the tower by 7pm. He was still in his Spider-Man suit so he asked Karen what time it was was. 

“It’s 6:30am. May 7th, 2010.” Karen Responded. 

“K. Thanks, Karen.” Peter realized at that moment what she had said. 2010! How had he gotten back to 2010? This was so bad. He groaned. Pepper would never let him Spider-Man ever again after this. First being stabbed and now thrown back in time. Well he supposed he couldn’t very well get grounded in 2019 when he was stuck in 2010. Got to look on the positive side of things. 

“Karen. I live in 2019! How did I get here, and how do I get back? Does dad know? Can you call him?” Peter asked. 

“I am unable to reach Friday or your parents. I will continue to try and make contact.” Karen even sounded scared. 

Peter started to pace across the dusty floor. He needed to do something. He couldn’t just stay here. He needed help. Who did he know in 2010. He would have been like six at the time. He started to hyperventilate. Uncle Ben, and Aunt May. He could see them again and hug them. He pressed his fists against his eyes. No. He shook his head. He couldn’t show up and freak them out by being from the future and weird and stuff. He would have only been living with them for a couple of years at this point, and he didn’t see how he could show up as a teenager and not tell them who he was. He also didn’t know if he could handle losing them again when he finally got sent back to his own time. No. He needed someone who could handle a crazy story like this one. This was bad. He was going to have to find the Tony Stark of this time, and that Tony Stark had no idea who Peter Parker was. Peter just nodded to himself as he walked out of the building he’d been dumped in…What could go wrong? “Karen, Find Tony Stark. We need to have a talk.” 

~

Peter was hesitating when he got near Tony’s house. Tony would surely have a way of knowing he was coming toward the house just like he did at the tower. Peter kicked his foot against a rock on the ground in frustration. He could really use that stealth mode now. Peter decided to wait until it got a bit late. He was hoping that the Tony of this time didn’t have destructive sleep habits so that he could get inside the house before it got too late. Maybe they could just coexists here without Tony knowing he was in the house? Did this house have Friday? Peter had no idea. Peter got lucky when Tony left the house. Now he could sneak in. He went up to the door and hacked the system to enter. 

‘Sorry, dad.’ Peter thought. 

As soon as he entered though a voice said, “Stop where you are. I’ve informed the police that you’ve broken into Mr. Stark’s house.” 

“Friday?” Peter asked. It didn’t sound like Friday. It sounded like...Vision?

“My name is JARVIS.” The voice responded. 

“Okay. Well JARVIS. I’m not breaking in per say.” Peter explained. “Please call off the police. Tell them it was a false alarm and let me explain.” 

“Very well. You have ten minutes.” JARVIS said. 

“Okay. Well this is going to sound crazy, but I’m here because I’m…I guess from the future. I need Tony’s help to get back.” Peter said not really knowing why JARVIS was giving him a chance but grateful all the same. 

“Why would Mr. Stark assist you with this?” JARVIS asked. 

“Well…That’s the other thing…In my time…Mr. Stark…He’s goes by a different name.” Peter stammered on. 

“Oh. What would that be?” JARVIS asked. 

“Dad. I call him dad.” Peter answered honestly. 

“Mr. Stark doesn’t have any biological children.” JARVIS responded. 

“Yes. Well I’m adopted so he still doesn’t have biological children.” Peter explained. 

JARVIS seemed to be processing because he got quiet. Peter just stood in the front of the house awkwardly. “If what you say is true. Mr. Stark is not the man you know. Getting assistance from him at this time could prove difficult.” 

“But you’re going to help me?” Peter asked hopefully. 

“I see no signs that you are lying to me.” JARVIS answered. “The boss will be gone most of the evening. He’s at the Stark Expo.” 

Peter took this as an opportunity to find the kitchen. Was it stealing if it your father’s house even though your father didn’t know he was your father? Gosh. Peter was going to get a headache. He opened the fridge and was met with basically all condiments. “JARVIS? Does dad not eat in this time?” 

“I could order you a pizza?” JARVIS suggested. 

“Nice side step of my question. I can see you’re protective and I respect that. If you order a pizza isn’t dad going to question it and then he’s going to find out i’m here.” Peter said. 

“Mr. Stark is going to out that you’re here either way. Or were you planning to get back to the future on your own after eating?” JARVIS said. 

“Dang. You’ve got more sass than Friday. Okay. Okay. But let’s come up with a plan. Also…Can I go down to the lab? I never got to see this house.” Peter was basically vibrating with excitement. 

“I’m afraid that you have restrictive access until Mr. Stark gets home to handle this.” JARVIS even sounded apologetic. 

“Alright. How’s he going to take this news though? I mean you think he’s going to help? You said it’d be difficult to get him to help but not impossible, right??” 

“It’s going to be very difficult, I’m afraid.” JARVIS responded. 

“I’m Peter Parker by the way. You can call me Peter.”

Peter just wanted the pizza to get there. He knew that he needed to eat because his stomach was clenching in pain form lack of food. It wasn’t his fault he’d gotten sent back in time right before dinner, and then he hadn’t had money for breakfast or lunch. Peter started to hyperventilate again, and this time he sat down in a panic. The walls were closing in on him. How was he going to survive if Tony didn’t agree to help him? Peter heard JARVIS asking him questions in concern, but the last thing he heard was, “Hang on, Peter. I’m calling Mr. Stark to assist you.” He wanted to protest. Don’t call him. He wasn’t ready to explain who he was or why Tony should help him, but before he could say anything the darkness pulled him back in. 

~  
Tony didn’t full understand the distress call that JARVIS had sent him, but what he did understand is that a child had broken into his home, and was now passed out. He had so many questions. How had a child gotten into his house that required a handprint at all entrances, and how had this child convinced JARVIS not to call the police right away? 

Tony had too much going on right now to deal with a homeless teen. He was going to have to end his night calling the police. Upon entering the house he spotted the teenager right away. He got down to eye level and tried to shake him back awake. He knew he was breathing. JARVIS would have alerted 911 dispatch otherwise. The kid seemed content to sleep. Tony was going to allow this for a short time, and then he was getting someone to pick this kid up. He didn’t know who he belonged to, but people need to learn how to control their kids. 

Tony picked up the teenager who was surprisingly light and set him on the couch in the living room. “JARVIS. He has access to the living room, kitchen, and bathroom because I’m being generous. I’m not sure what sob story he gave you, but he’s out as soon as he’s awake, so let me know.” 

“Yes. Mr. Stark.” JARVIS responded. 

~

A couple hours later Peter woke up. He heard Mr. Stark and Pepper arguing about art work? He also heard him ask her to wear a surgical mask if she had the sniffles which was comical because Peter had just been sick with a stomach bug and used his chest as a pillow. He slowed his breathing so JARVIS would think he was still asleep. He listened to the moment his dad made his mom CEO of his company. He didn’t even realize in that moment the decision he was making. He didn’t know that Pepper was going to be great. It was just instinct at this point. Peter finally opened his eyes, “JARVIS? How much trouble did I get you in with the boss?” 

“A minor thing. Though I do have to alert him that you’re awake.” JARVIS said. 

“Okay. But I keep skipping meals and I have a super metabolism. Can we do something about that?” Peter asked. 

“The pizza I ordered for you is in the fridge.” JARVIS responded. 

Peter jumped to his feet and easily found the kitchen. He ate the whole pizza before he turned and found Mr. Stark, and Pepper staring at him like he had two heads. “Hey guys. I need your help.” 

Pepper turned to look at Tony who held up his hands defensively. “He’s not mine!”  
“Well then who is he and why is he here, Tony? I can’t handle the stress.” Pepper walked to a coffeepot and poured herself a mug of coffee. 

“I don’t know, Pepper. He just let himself in and then promptly passed out which is kind of rude by the way.” Tony looked at him. 

Peter couldn’t get over it. These people staring at him were his parents, but they were so young, so different. Peter noticed the way his dad’s heartbeat had a different sound with the Arc Reactor in it. Pepper’s was consistent though. It still sounded the same. Pepper’s heartbeat sounded like home. They were looking at him for an answer. Why was he here? He had no where else to go. Story of his life. “I’m well…This is kind of confusing, and a lot to take in, but I’m your kid.” 

Pepper gave him a look that said I told you so even as Tony started to protest this claim. “Do you know how many kids have claimed to be mine?” 

Pepper laughed, “HE even looks like you Tony.” She pointed out. 

Peter frowned. Should he tell them he’s adopted? Right now Pepper seemed to be on his side, and he didn’t want to sway that. But then they started arguing about DNA results. Peter had to tell them the truth, “I’m adopted.” 

Both adults stopped arguing long enough to give him a confused look. Pepper sighed, “Oh. Honey. I think you’re confused. Is Tony your biological father, and you are adopted by someone else?” 

“No. I’m not confused. I mean I am confused about a lot of things, how I got here, how I get home, what the flower thing I have to give to MJ for homecoming is called, but I’m not confused on this. I’m adopted by Tony Stark, but the problem is and why you are confused is that he doesn’t adopt me until 2019.” Peter explained, “I’m sort of a super hero of sorts, and while I was out doing my thing I was sent back in time.” 

Both adults at the same time said, “It’s a corsage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like that? If you're confused by the ending...Well...I think as people we solve the problems we can even if it's not the most pressing one at the moment. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I love you 3000! 
> 
> Leave comments. It makes my day, and just in general makes me happy as a writer. :)


	22. Let's Go to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks with Tony and Pepper in 2010. 
> 
> The Avengers work to get Peter back to 2019. They enlist the help of a close friend of Peter's. 
> 
> *WATCH THE DATE STAMPS*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Here is another chapter in the same day. I had this playing through my head at work, so here ya go. Enjoy.

CHAPTER 22

2010*

Peter had just finished explaining everything as he knew it with as much detail as possible. 

Pepper looked flabbergasted as she sat on the ottoman across from him. Tony sat in the chair across the room from them, but for the life of him Peter couldn’t read this Tony’s expression. He finally stood up after a couple minutes of silence. “Nope. Sorry. Kid. I mean…Time travel? This is crazy! I’m sorry. I heard you out. Pepper heard you out, but now both of our time has been wasted. You can leave or I’ll ask the police to get you to leave.” 

Peter felt tears well in his eyes. Jarvis had warned him this would be difficult. Peter just wasn’t ready for rejection from his family like that. He looked at Pepper, “You promised you would never make me leave.” 

Pepper’s face broke a little at this. “Listen. I know you believe what you are saying is the truth…But sweetie…You need to talk to someone who can help you with this. Let me call your parents. Your real parents.” 

Peter started to wipe his tears, “Great then what’s your phone number right now?” 

Tony snorted at this. The kid had some fight in him even if he wasn’t 100% stable. “Kid. Time’s up.” 

Peter stood up. This wasn’t going to work. He was going to have to try a different route. “Okay. I’ll go, but you’re going to be real upset with yourself come 2019.” 

~

Peter heard Tony and Pepper talk about leaving for a trip the next day as he walked out. He needed to find somewhere to sleep tonight, and then he’d come back and find a way in. He was nearly positive JARVIS was on his side and wouldn’t rat him out. Peter was exhausted. He wanted his bed. He wanted his mom and dad. Peter wiped away some tears. He could handle this. He was a superhero for goodness sake. Peter swung to an apartment in Queens with Karen’s help. He lingered on the fire escape watching Aunt May, and Uncle Ben tuck in a tiny Peter Parker. He wanted to go in and hug them. He wanted them to tell him it was going to be okay, but he had already decided against making this confusing for them. It didn’t mean that he wouldn’t try to come back the next evening just to see them okay, and breathing. 

Peter swung to a nearby rooftop. He made a hammock out of a web, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep telling himself that it would all be alright that night. 

~  
2019* 

Tony and Pepper had assembled the team to see what could be done to help. Clint and Natasha were out doing some footwork to see if they could track down what had happened to Peter to cause him to get thrust back into 2010. Sam and Steve were working to contact Loki and Thor. If this was magic then Loki would know best how to help. Vision and Wanda were still in hiding but Tony knew he could text them an SOS and they’d be there. He hoped it didn’t come to that. Bruce was on his way back from being out of the country. Rhodey was away on military business and couldn’t get away just yet. This was a nightmare. He wanted his kid safe and sound. He knew Peter had a good head on his shoulder, but the kid had panic attacks, and he got depressed. He needed to be reminded that he was okay almost daily. Who was telling him that while he’d been gone? 

He was pacing the floor going over numerous scenarios with FRIDAY on how to get in touch with Peter, but so far they’d only been able to get a GPS location on Peter’s suit. He needed Pete to put the suit on and be wearing it while he tried to make contact. He assumed he wouldn’t want to wear it and risk his identity. He was so frustrated that he reached over blindly and threw something against the wall that shattered. 

Pepper cleared her throat behind him. He glanced over. Pepper had been crying too. Peter was just as much her kid even if only Tony had legally adopted him at this point. He knew this was wearing on her too. “You just broke Peter’s new web shooters, and he’s going to be mad.” 

Tony closed his eyes. He would welcome an angry Peter at this point because at least then it meant there would be a Peter here. “Sorry. I…Sorry. I’m losing it, Pep. I’m a genius and my best solution is to wait for Loki to come help. I hate that. I want to be doing more.” 

“I know. I do too. I was thinking. We know we can’t reach Peter if he isn’t in the suit, but could we leave him a message like you used to do for me at times with the suit?” Pepper leaned against the desk in the middle of the room. 

Why hadn’t he thought of something like that? “Friday. Start an audio message to Karen.” 

“Certainly, sir. Whenever you are ready.” Friday responded. 

Pepper cleared her throat, “Peter. We aren’t sure when or if you’ll get this before we get you back…And we’re going to get you back, but right now you must be scared. I’d be scared and I’m an adult. Oh…Man. Where are you sleeping tonight, kid? I hope you’ve found someone on the team to believe your story. I know the Avengers weren’t formed at that point, but maybe Happy, or Natasha. She went by Natalie at that point by the way. It’s a big to do. Just stay safe. We’re working on this from our end, and you have the Avengers in your corner in this time period at least.” Pepper brushed away a tear. 

“My turn?” Tony asked. Pepper nodded. 

“Alright, Spider-Baby. I was in a bad place in 2010. I’m sorry if you’re going to get to see me like that. I know you’ll come to me for help. We’ve been telling you over and over again to come to us for help. This is different though, bud. You’re going to need to appeal to someone else. I was only focused on me at this point. Find Rhodey. He’s your weak link. He’s too nice for his own good just like you. You get him on your side, and he’ll do the rest. We love you. Gosh. Pete. We love you so much. Also…Sorry I broke your web shooters. We can make new ones when you get back.” Tony ended the message. 

~  
2019* 

Tony and Pepper rushed upstairs when there was a loud commotion. They both secretly hoped Peter was back. NO such like. Loki was standing in his living room though. Loki looked directly at him, “Who harmed the Spider-Child?” 

Tony saw anger in his eyes because they glowed green, but he knew that anger wasn’t directed at him or anyone else in his building. No, that anger was directed at the person who’d unknowingly brought it upon himself when he decided to mess with the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man from Queens. The anger was the same anger every single one of them was feeling right now. 

“We don’t know, and we don’t know how to get him back. We don’t even know this is magic of some type. We’re assuming a lot of things right now. Do you have a way to get him back?” Tony asked hopeful. 

Loki looked down. “We need to find where he was when he disappeared and then I can see what I can do for the Spider-Child. Temporarily I believe I can make contact. I don’t know how long I’ll be able to hold it though. What should I ask?” 

Tony wanted to punch something because he wanted Loki to remind his kid that he loved him, but what he needed to know was how he’d gotten back to 2010, and where he was last in 2019. “Ask him what happened so we can help him better.” 

Loki nodded, and then there was a poof of green smoke and he was gone. 

~

Loki found himself on a roof. He glanced around until he saw Peter. “Spider-Child.” 

Peter glanced over and jumped down from his web and ran to hug Loki assuming he was here to rescue him. But his arms went straight through him. He wasn’t really here. Thor had told stories of how Loki could be somewhere, but not really be there physically. “Mr. Loki. How do I get home?” Peter asked. 

“We’re working on it. We need to know what happened, Peter?” Loki pleaded. He could already tell he was running out of time. 

“I don’t know. I was on a rooftop across from that bar downtown that has the blue logo on it with the bear, and I was about to head home when I saw a poof of smoke similar to yours but it was dark and then I woke up here.” Peter sat down on the roof. “I just want to come home. I miss you guys. Tony here…He doesn’t know me, or like me. He definitely doesn’t love me…Not even Pepper.” 

“Spider-Child…I” Loki never got to finish his sentence because he was thrust back into 2019 into the living room where he’d been just moments before. Loki did punch a hole in the wall. “The Spider-Child is unharmed physically, but I worry about his mental state. I didn’t get to reassure him that we love him before I was sent back.”   
Tony didn’t complain about the hole in his wall. He wanted to punch a hole in the wall too. He hated that Peter was struggling alone. He just hoped Karen would pass along their message and he’d be reminded that he still has a safe place, and a family that loves him. “Why do you worry? What did he say?” 

“That the you in the past, and the Pepper in the past don’t love him. He wants to come home.” Loki tried to sugarcoat how bad it was without being dishonest. “We’ve got to get him back.” 

Pepper walked out of the room. She couldn’t hear that Peter felt like she didn’t love him. She couldn’t fix this. Tony was usually the fixer in this relationship but Pepper was a mom and there was nothing she wouldn’t do for that child. She just couldn’t listen to the adults argue about what step would be best to take next. Pepper suddenly got a thought and moved back to the living room, “JARVIS. How do we reach JARVIS in the past? Is that possible?” 

Tony’s eyes got wide. “I don’t even know. I’d have to try a few things with Friday. But Jarvis is now a part of Vision which complicates matters." 

“Everything in our life is complicated. Please try. We need to do something to help, and if we can give Peter an ally then we have to do it.” Pepper insisted. 

Tony moved down to the lab to get to work. He was going to work on this until he hit a wall and then he was going to fix his kid’s web shooters and get back to trying to reach JARVIS in the past. It was his tech that he created. It was better than just twiddling his thumbs and waiting for someone else to fix this. 

“Friday. Let’s go to work.” Tony said as he entered his lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did you think? 
> 
> Leave some comments. I love hearing from you! 
> 
> You guys are the best readers I could ask for. Love you 3000!


	23. Avoid It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based solely on the Peter and Tony in 2010.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I'm sorry. I had the day off today, but then I caught up on TV shows myself, and then spent the day with my niece. SORRY for the delay for those of you needing to know what happens next. I'm having so much fun writing this and I hope you are loving reading it.

CHAPTER 23

Peter woke up in his hammock. He could hear the people below the roof he was on. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry to get where they were going. Peter didn’t know what time it was but he was assuming close to 9am. Peter shrugged and swung himself back down to the rooftop. He pulled on his Spider-Man suit to swing back to Tony’s to see if he and Pepper had left for their trip, but noticed a weird blinking light. “Karen, what is my suit alerting me to?” 

“It seems your parents have left you an audio message. Would you like me to play it?” Karen asked. 

“YES! Play it!” Peter craved any piece of home he could get right about now. He listened to the message and then listened to it again. He wanted to leave it repeating just to hear that Tony and Pepper still loved him even if the ones in 2010 didn’t. But at this point he had a plan that he needed to focus on now. Find Uncle Rhodey. Get help, but not get help like Uncle Loki and Thor did. He wouldn’t be throwing any humans at other humans. At least he didn’t think so. “Karen. Locate James Rhodes.” 

Peter swung to the apartment she took him too. Great. One more person he was going to freak out by saying he was from the future. He wished his dad had told him what to say to convince him that what he was saying was true. Peter resigned himself to the fact that this could go just as horribly as his talk with Tony and Pepper had. He knocked on the door and when Rhodey opened the door he frowned at the teenager standing on the other side. Peter hurried to explain, “I need your help with something.” 

“Oookkkaaayyy…But who are you, kid?” Rhodey questioned. He still held a hand on the door ready to close it. 

“My name is Peter Parker. I know this is going to sound crazy, and you may not believe it. I wouldn’t believe it either. I am still struggling to understand what happened actually.” Peter rambled because he was nervous but then noticed Rhodey seemed to be checking his watch like he was running out of time or patience. “I’m Tony Stark’s son…But He adopts me in 2019.” 

Rhodey laughed, “Is this a joke? Did he put you up to this?” 

Peter shook his head, “This isn’t a joke and I think I can prove it.” 

~

Peter played the recording his parents had made for him in the suit to prove to Rhodey that what he said was true. He hoped it was enough. Rhodey just sat there with a puzzled look on his face. “That’s Tony and Pepper’s voices. But you could have faked that somehow, right?” 

“I guess, but then how did I get the suit? You gotta admit that it looks like something Tony would make, right?” Peter really hoped this worked. He needed someone on his side. 

Rhodey inspected the suit. “Okay. Kid. I believe you. I’m not sure why, but I think you’re being honest with me. I don’t know how to help you get home though.” 

“I don’t need your help getting home. I need your help convincing the Tony of this time.” Peter put his Spider-Man mask back on. “Race you there?” 

Rhodey laughed, “Somehow I think you’ll beat me, kid. But we have to go quick if we’re going to beat them before they leave for Monaco” 

“I can swing you there with me?” Peter offered. 

Rhodey laughed, “What is my life becoming? My best friend flies around in a suit of Iron, and now there is a kid offering to swing me to his house…Who just so happens to be from the future. I think I need a drink.” 

“It’s not really a suit of Iron…And it’s too early to drink.” Peter shrugged. 

“I know. Tony gave me the speech about the suit not being Iron, but you know what I mean. How are you going to swing me there, like what if you drop me?” Rhodey asked. 

“Well I have super strength so…Let’s go.” Peter grabbed hold of his Uncle carefully to swing him to Tony’s house. 

When they got to the ground again Rhodey laughed, “Kid. You really are a superhero.” 

“Yeah. Well I wasn’t lying about any of it.” Peter and Rhodey walked to the front door. 

JARVIS greeted both of them, “Good morning Rhodey, and Peter!” 

Peter frowned. It was almost personable like JARVIS knew him like from more than meeting when he broke in. Peter shrugged he was putting to much thought into it. Rhodey and Peter walked in. Peter was a little nervous after the last time he had talked to Tony here, but Rhodey was here this time so he hoped that it would go smoother. 

“JARVIS. Where is he?” Rhodey asked. 

“In the lab. Ms. Potts has already reminded him numerous times that he needs to leave, but he insists that it is his plane and it will leave when he is ready.” JARVIS responded. 

“Okay. Thanks. I’m not here to remind him to leave. I need to talk to him about Peter.” Rhodey started to walk toward the back of the house with Peter trailing behind. 

“Rhodey…He really doesn’t want me here.” Peter tried to explain. 

“Kid. It’s fine. I’ve earned a certain level of trust from Tony. If I say you’re telling the truth then he’s going to take that a lot better than if you say it.” Rhodey punched in his code to enter the lab and Peter followed him in. 

Tony saw them and sighed. “Rhodey. You weakling. He got to you.” 

Peter heard them continue to talk this out, but he wasn’t paying attention because Dum-E was making beeping noises at him like he knew him, but that was impossible, right? U started to come close to him beeping as well. 

Tony paused what he was doing, “Why do my robots like you?” He directed the question at Peter. 

“I-I-I don’t know. I think they might remember who I am.” Peter reached out a hand to put it on Dum-E’s robot arm. The robot seemed soothed at this and stopped it’s dramatic beeping. 

“Huh. I don’t see how that’s possible.” Tony said. “Rhodey says you have a message I need to hear to prove your story?” Peter pulled out his mask that he had put in his backpack when they landed. He played the message and Tony frowned looking at Rhodey. “Is it fake?” 

Rhodey shook his head, “Could be, but look at the suit. I think you made it.” 

Tony examined the mask. “Let’s assume you’re telling the truth. What do we do?”  
Peter laughed. “I don’t know. You’re the grown up and you’re the one always telling me to come to you when I’m in over my head. That’s what I’m doing. I can’t tell you how many times you’ve told me, ‘The adults are talking. It’s so annoying, but at this point I’d gladly let you guys discuss a solution to this as the adults in charge.’” 

Tony frowned, “That sounds too paternal and I don’t think I would say either of those things.” 

“Well you are a dad so it kind of makes sense when you think of it that way.” Peter sat down on the couch in the lab. “Can I have my mask back? I need to try and make contact with my parents in my time?” 

“Can you do that?” Rhodey passed him the mask. 

“Not yet. Karen…That’s my AI like JARVIS is having some trouble. I think it’s because of the time change.” Peter put on the mask. “Karen. How are we doing on reaching my parents?” 

“I’ll try again Peter.” Karen responded. Shortly later, “Negative Peter. I still cannot reach them.” 

“Can I record a message for dad in the suit?” Peter asked. 

“Certainly Peter.” Peter sighed. He didn’t want to do this with Tony of this time and Rhodey watching him, but he also wanted them to know he was okay. “Hey guys…I’m not sure whose listening. Everyone? I’m sure you’ve called in the team at this point. This is me checking in to say that I’m okay. I found Rhodey like you said, and he’s going to help. I love you guys. I can’t wait to be back home to hug all of you.” Peter took off the mask and found two adults giving him questioning looks. “What?” 

“What team would have been brought in?” Rhodey asked. 

“Yeah, and why did you only say Rhodey is helping you?” Tony asked. 

“I don’t know how much I should say about your future. I don’t want to mess thing up more than they are. It’s just a team, okay? And I said Rhodey was helping because he didn’t imply I was crazy the first time I met him, and kick me out.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest defensively. 

“Okay. Well it is a hard story to believe, and you went to him with more evidence.” Tony defended himself. They all heard Pepper yelling for him. “I’ve got to go. We’re going to have to solve this problem when I get back in a few days. I’ll catch Pepper up on the ride over.” 

Rhodey nodded, “What are we doing with the kid for the time being?” 

“I don’t know.” Tony looked puzzled. 

“He’s your kid, Tony!” Rhodey seemed exasperated. 

“Yeah…Like ten years from now which I’m still not even sure I believe.” Tony shrugged. “I guess he can stay here. I’ll go over everything with JARVIS from the flights about restrictions while I’m gone.” 

Peter wasn’t even going to argue about restrictions because this was as close to home as he was going to get. He couldn’t help but wonder about the weird marks he saw on his dad’s neck though. He seemed to notice him staring and moved toward the stairs quickly. It wasn’t long before Peter had the house to himself. “JARVIS. I want to go home.” 

“I know you do, Peter. I’ve ordered some things that may remind you of home though. I’m not sure how but somehow I’m programed to know these things about you.” JARVIS said.  
“Well thanks. You may want to order some groceries too if the fridge is still as bare as it was the other day.” Peter added. 

“Very well. Anything specific?” 

Peter quickly gave a list of some of his favorite foods. He felt a little bad. He should be checking with the Tony of this time before spending his money, but he figured that it was all fine since the Tony of 2019 told him time and time again to just order what he needed and he didn’t need to ask. 

~

Tony and Petter had been coexisting for almost a week. Peter had been sending message to his parents but he wasn’t sure they were getting them because he hadn’t gotten one in a while. The Tony of this time was trying, but he didn’t know how to get Peter back home yet. He was also acting very strange. Peter knew his birthday party was coming up that evening, and he planned to hide out in the guest room where he spent most of his time. He went in search of lunch that afternoon and when he found the fridge just as bare as when he first got there he stomped down the stairs to the lab in anger. He typed in the code that he knew from watching Rhodey. He knew it was Rhodey’s personal code, but at this point he didn’t care. He opened the door, and yelled over the music, “If you’re going to eat all of the food I ordered the least you can do is order more.” 

Tony looked over from the suit he was working on. “Kid. I paid for that food. I can eat it.” 

“Ugh. You’re so selfish and you don’t even realize it. KIDS HAVE TO EAT, AND KIDS WITH SUPER POWERS NEED TO EAT EVEN MORE.” Peter yelled. 

“Well HOW WOULD I KNOW THAT?” Tony yelled back.  
Peter flinched. Tony hadn’t yelled at him that loud even when he was angry about the ferry boat incident. “YOU’RE MY DAD. YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THESE THINGS!” 

“I’M NOT YOUR DAD FOR ALMOST TEN MORE YEARS SO EXCUSE ME IF I’M NOT DAD OF THE YEAR.” Tony pulled the wrong wire on the suit when he was yelling which caused him to glare at Peter even more. 

Peter started to walk away realizing this conversation was fruitless, but paused before leaving. 

“You are dad of the year.” Peter said more quietly as he pulled the door open and walked out. 

~

Peter heard the party and tried to ignore it. He finally went out to see what all of the noise was about though and saw his dad on stage explaining how he uses the bathroom while in the suit. That’s gross. Pepper was on stage explaining that the party was over and Peter was glad. It was too loud for his senses here. He heard their conversation about how they didn’t even get to eat the cake yet, and Pepper telling Tony he was out of control. Peter agreed with Pepper. Tony didn’t seem to care though He just said the after party starts in 15 minutes. He wasn’t prepared for his dad to blast a hole through the glass wall then to say that if anybody (Pepper) didn’t like it, they could leave. Peter sighed. This was getting out of hand. 

Soon Rhodey came in and told everyone while wearing another Iron Man suit to get out. Peter gave a little cheer. But this wasn’t over. Tony asked the DJ to play music while he fought Rhodey. Peter quickly realized he should get out of the way. He found himself on the ceiling sticking while he watched the show. Peter laughed at the music that was chosen, It Takes Two. He hummed along while Tony and Rhodey made a huge mess of the house sending each other through walls, ceilings, and floors, and breaking everything in their path it seemed. Peter wasn’t getting involved. It wasn’t his fight. But when he saw them come back to his floor he followed Pepper and Happy out of the house. He figured better safe then sorry because these two might be best friends, but they were not pulling their punches. They continued this fight until Tony put Rhodey through a counter. Tony then turned to look at the people watching and yelled at them. Everyone scattered. 

Peter let himself back into the house shortly. He went straight to his room avoiding anyone. He didn’t want to deal with drunk Tony when sober Tony of this time was only tolerating him. Peter woke up to an empty house in the morning. “JARVIS? Turn on some music loud while I start to put the house back together.” 

“Of course, Peter.” JARVIS started to play the song, “Airplanes" B.o.B 

Peter laughed at this, "This song is so old, J." Peter started to clean and he danced as he went. He couldn’t do anything about the damage done from flying through the walls, ceilings, and floors, but he could clean up the garbage and everything else. By the time Tony got home the house was as back to normal as it could be and the kid was asleep on the couch. He felt his heart soften a bit. The kid was taking the brunt of his anger at his situation this week. Shield agents followed him in and he led them to another room away from the kid hoping they hadn’t seen him there. He didn’t feel like the kid’s dad, but yet a protective instinct rose up in him still yet. Maybe he was spending too much time with Rhodey. 

Tony listened to what Fury had to say, and once he left started to look through his father’s stuff. He hadn’t even heard Peter sneak in. “I’m making some lunch if you want some.” Peter turned to leave quickly before Tony could argue with him about something. 

“Wait…Kid…” Tony said. 

Peter turned back, “Yeah?”  
“Am I really dad of the year?” 

Peter went and took a seat next to him. “You aren’t a perfect dad, okay? You mess up almost daily. Recently you basically told me that you didn’t have time to deal with me. But you also made me a super suit to keep me safe, and an AI to monitor me and tattle on me if something goes wrong. You make sure to come check in with me most nights before bed no matter how busy your day was. You always let me work in the lab with you and you never dismiss my ideas except for adding a stealth mode to my suit. You took me in when I lost my fourth parental figure in my life, and I’ll always love you for that…So yeah…You’re the best dad.” Peter just got back up and walked out after that to check on the food. 

Tony took this in. Maybe his fears of ending up like his father had been displaced. Maybe he could handle this. He thought this for a second until he heard the fire alarm go off. Then again, maybe not. 

~  
Peter was laying on the couch that evening. He was trying to even his breathing. He’d been here too long though. He wanted to be home and in his safe space. He wanted his dad. He wanted to hear his mom tease him. He wanted someone to ruffle his hair so he could complain about them messing up his curls. Peter started to hyperventilate. 

“I’ve alerted Mr. Stark that you are upset.” JARVIS said. 

Peter frowned. How would JARVIS know to do that? Friday was programmed to alert his parents to his distress, but JARVIS shouldn’t know these things. “Thanks, J.” 

Tony came up and found the kid sitting on the couch with his legs pulled up against his chest. He was just sitting in the dark even though the TV had a million channels. “Kid. What’s wrong?’  
Pete wiped the tears off his face, “Nothing. I’m fine. You can go back to work. I know you’re busy.” 

“Kid. Listen. We aren’t going to help each other by lying.” Tony was trying. He was trying to be the Tony the kid had described to him earlier.

Peter turned to glare. “You aren’t helping me at all! I just want to go home and yet you’re so focused on yourself that I doubt you’ve spent any time trying to figure out how to get me there!” 

“NOT HELPING YOU? I was basically forced into this arrangement. I never wanted this in the first place, but Rhodey made me. I’ve fed you, clothed you, and given you shelter. You think I’m not trying to get you home. You THINK I don’t want you out of my hair?” Tony raised up his hands in frustration as he walked away. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Do what you’re good at when things got hard…Avoid it.” Peter threw out at his retreating back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know people is hard. Don't forget that. I want Tony and Peter to start to get along, but I also realize that the Tony of this time is different than when Tony originally meets Peter. They are going to have to struggle through for a minute. They need to learn to communicate all over again. I can't imagine that would be easy. 
> 
> PLEASE leave me a comment with what you think of this as always. I love you hearing from you guys. 
> 
> Love you guys 3000!


	24. See You Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man can't help himself from helping others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...So I'm getting as many chapters in for you guys before I leave to go out of town on Tuesday. I could write while I'm out of town, but I don't even know if I'll have time or if I will so it may be radio silence for a week. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME if that happens. 
> 
> So I'll update as much as I can with my work schedule until I do leave. 
> 
> Also this chapter was a blast and I had to keep Iron Man two playing next to me basically the whole time I wrote most of this. I'm pretty sure I could tell you scene by scene what happens in that movie now.

CHAPTER 24

Peter woke up the next morning and knew he had to go talk with Tony. He had realized this year that problems only got bigger when ignored. He got dressed quickly in some clothes that Pepper had got him when Tony had informed her he’d be staying here until they could figure out getting him home. He went down to the lab and typed in the same code as last time. Tony was watching a video. Peter cleared his throat. 

“JARVIS. Pause.” Tony turned to look at him, “Come to tell me how badly I’m failing at this again?” 

Peter felt a bang of guilt. He didn’t want his dad to feel that way. He knew it wasn’t fair to this Tony to put that kind of expectation on him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you when you were trying to help. I just want to go home, and my stay here is getting longer and longer. You know what my dad told me recently though?” 

Tony waited on the kid. 

“He told me that he can’t read my mind and if I need something then I need to ask. I guess I should have just come to you and asked you where you were with helping me get home rather than losing it.” Peter leaned against a table. 

“I’m glad you see the blame fell on you for that.” Tony tried to keep his face serious. Peter’s face scrunched up in frustration. “Oh this isn’t how these talks normally go?” 

“You mean you teasing me? No that’s normal, but it’s aggravating no matter what year it is.” Peter started to pull out supplies he needed to make new web fluid. 

“No. Go ahead and make yourself at home.” Tony joked.  
“At this rate…I am home.” Peter joked right back only to realize it wasn’t funny. 

Tony seemed to sense that he needed a minute to collect his thoughts so he went back to his video. 

Peter had finished making some web fluid when he noticed Tony getting ready to leave. “SHIELD said you can’t leave.” 

“I’ve never been one for rules.” Tony grabbed his car keys, “Coming?” 

Peter perked up at this. He would love to get out of the house. 

~

Tony and Peter drove to SI. Peter didn’t bother telling Tony when he bought the strawberries that Pepper was allergic because shouldn’t he know that already? They walked into the office in spite of the secretary’s protests, and Peter muttered some apologies as they went. Tony sat down and almost immediately asked to move the thing on the desk that was in constant movement because it was distracting. Peter hovered in the background, and he couldn’t help but laugh when Tony said he lost both kids in the divorce. Peter wondered if he knew at this point that Natasha was a shield agent. Peter kept giving her a weird look, and she gave him an equally weird look. 

Peter and Tony dragged out something his dad had made. Good thing they had decided on the bigger car or else Peter would have had to swing home. 

When they got back to the house Tony got to work, and Peter just watched. He loved seeing this side of this Tony because this felt normal. Peter started to work on new web shooter to replace the ones his dad broke. Tony gave him some looks but didn’t stop him from grabbing the supplies he needed. Then Tony started breaking things again saying they were going back into hardware mode. “Do you always break things in your house?” Peter asked. 

That earned him another glare. 

Peter glanced over again when he heard JARVIS say, congratulations sir, you’ve created a new element. Peter jumped up to see what all the fuss was about at this point. Tony was about to explain things to the kid when his phone rang. Hey. He had phone privileges again. It wasn’t who he thought though, Ivan was on the other line. 

Peter heard him talk about Tony as if he were a dead man. He frowned at this. What did this guy know that Peter didn’t. Tony placed the call on mute and started to trace the call. Peter stayed quiet sensing this was important. The call was dropped before the trace could be completed though. Tony glanced at the screen which showed a picture of someone Peter didn’t recognize, but he recognized enough on the screen to know this person would be at the Stark Expo that evening. 

Tony put the new Arc Reactor in his chest in spite of JARVIS warning him the tests weren’t complete. He just told him he didn’t want to hear it and to assemble the suit. Peter walked over, “What are we up against? I can help. The guy seemed to think you’re dying. How are you dying? Should you go out in the suit if you’re dying? That’s why you had that weird mark on your neck, right?” 

Tony was already shaking his head, “Kid. I don’t have time to fight you on this one, but no. You aren’t coming. Look I know we fought earlier, and I’m sorry about that, but you were right about something too. I’m the adult and that means I have to figure things out not you. I also have to keep you alive long enough to get you home which means you need to stay here. Please, Pete. Don’t fight me on this one, and don’t worry about me, I’m fine now.” 

Peter’s heart ached at the familiar nickname that this Tony didn’t even realize he had used probably, “BUT YOU REALLY WERE DYING?” 

Tony gave him a look that said he didn’t have time to sit here and talk this out. 

“Okay. okay. But you had better tell JARVIS if you need Spider-Man’s help.”

Tony smiled. “You got it and maybe when I get back tonight I can show what I’m working on for getting you home?” 

Peter nodded, “Make sure you stay safe out there and come home because otherwise I won’t have anyone to help me.” 

Tony nodded. He didn’t want to promise anything, but he was going to do his best to come home. He suited up and was out. 

Peter paced the lab for a bit before suiting up. It seemed he didn’t follow rules either. He also knew where his dad was going and he was determined to help. JARVIS protested his leaving, but Peter just ignored it. 

He was out the door when he heard, “Like father, like son.” 

~

Peter got to the fight just in time to see War Machine and a bunch of other drones targeting…HIS DAD? Peter wanted to jump in and help him right away, but there were civilians in the line of fire still and they needed to be his first priority. Iron Man could handle himself. He helped to move people clear of the area. He heard a women scream out as a drone targeted her, and Spider-Man quickly taser-webbed the drone until it was down for good. The women thanked him profusely. He just encouraged her to get to safety. “Peter.” Karen said. 

“Kind of busy, Karen.” Peter said he he took down another drone. 

“I recognize that, but your father is trying to reach you.” Karen said. 

Peter couldn’t believe he was in a position to ask this, but “Which one?” 

“The one in 2010.” Karen responded. 

“Ignore that call, Karen.” Peter instructed. He didn’t have time for a lecture. First of all he already knew that a he’d be in for a long lecture upon returning to 2019. He didn’t need an extra one from his dad in 2010. “I’m sorry, Peter, My protocols are being overridden.” 

Suddenly his dad’s face filled the screen. “You know it’s rude that you just hacked into my suit.” Peter said as he swung a web to get away from a drone. “It’s also distracting. I’m trying to help people here.” 

“Kid. I asked you nicely to stay home. Now I’m telling you not nicely. This isn’t your fight. You don’t know what you’re even up against. GO HOME.” Tony shouted before he disconnected. 

Peter thought about it for the time it took him to swing back to the ground and get a kid back to his parents who he had gotten separated from. He knew this wasn’t his fight. Gosh, Spider-Man being here was probably going to confuse people later on when he suddenly got back to his own time and then people didn’t see him for almost ten years, but he just couldn’t ignore people in need. It wasn’t in his DNA. The battle continued for what felt like a really long time. Peter heard Tony send out a distress call to him that the drones were going to explode and to get himself to safety. He saw Pepper on the steps and Iron man swing down to grab her. Peter swung himself out of there following Iron man as the drones started to detonate. He took a seat next to Rhodey who gave him a fist bump, “Good job, Kid. You saved a lot of people and took out a lot of drones.” 

Tony and Pepper were talking off to the side and Pepper was talking about quitting. He asked her how she wanted to handle telling the press she was quitting when she’d only had the job for a week, and she compared it to dog years. Peter snorted at this. He watched his dad pull his mom in for a kiss and Rhodey covered his eyes. He pushed his hand away as Rhodey started to tell them they looked like seals and they needed to find a new roof. 

Tony looked over, “Next time you don’t listen to me when I say that you shouldn’t do something, I’m taking the suit.” 

“You don’t even know how real that threat is.” Peter thought back to when Tony had made good on that threat. 

~  
Back at the house they were all in the living room celebrating a victory. This felt like home to Peter because it reminded him of times the team came home from missions. Rhodey asked him, “What’s the first thing you’ll do when you get home?” 

Peter thought about it for a second, “Besides apologizing to MJ for missing Homecoming after I asked her to go? I’m going to get my first kiss from her…If she accepts the apology and then I just want to see my parents who love me. I want to hug them and tell them about this crazy adventure. I want to hang up the Spider-Man suit for a couple of days, and just be a kid.” 

Rhodey nodded, “So tell me about this girl? Do I approve of her in the future?” 

“I don’t know, but Auntie Nat does and that’s saying something because she’s tough on people.” Peter took a sip of his sprite he was holding. 

“Wait. You haven’t asked me my opinion? How rude.” Rhodey pretended offense. 

“Well you’ve been away on military stuff out of the country so I’ll make sure to ask your opinion soon.” Peter pulled out the Spider-Man Mask. He just wanted to see if his parents had left him any new messages. 

“Karen. Try and reach dad in 2019.” Peter asked. 

There was some static on the line and then Peter gasped when his dad’s voice filled the mask. “Spider-Baby?” 

“DAD!” He exclaimed and the three adults looked at him. 

“Hey. Kid. We’ve been trying to reach you but it’s been proving difficult. Poor Karen. Poor JARVIS. I don’t even know what I did to him, but I tried to add some things in to make your time there easier.” 

“Now it makes sense how he knew random stuff about me, and how he always dims the lights the right way for me when I woke in a room because of my senses. I thought I was going crazy and just imagining that.” 

Tony laughed on the line. “No. Listen bud. Strange is here, and he thinks he can get you home. Hang tight for a little bit longer, but maybe say your goodbyes to anyone you need to because I’m hoping to poof you home in a few minutes.” 

“Okay. Dad? I can’t wait to be home. This has been harder than that time you took my suit and the building got dropped on me and I like almost died.” Peter saw the three adults in the room start to question this. 

“A BUILDING DROPPED ON YOU? NOPE. We don’t have time to fight about this right now. Love you kid. See you in a few.” 

The line disconnected. 

Rhodey raised his hand…”A building dropped on you and you survived? How did you survive?” 

Rhodey looked at Tony, “Why did you take his suit? That’s bogus because then he had no way to contact you for help.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “I’d like to remind everyone that I have no idea why I did that since it happens in the future but I’m sure I had a good reason, right kid? This is why you said my threat was real? I really make good on it?” 

“I mean you hadn’t made the threat I guess, but yes. It’s why I said the threat was real. And you said if I was nothing without the suit then I shouldn’t have it. It all worked out, but I did have nightmares for weeks, and I missed school the next day because I was too sore to go in. I mean I did do the opposite of what you told me to, so I guess…Yeah you had a good reason.” 

Tony grinned, “See. I’m a good dad.” 

Peter shrugged, “You weren’t even my dad at this point. You were just trying to keep me from running around in a sweatsuit stopping bad guys.” 

Tony nodded, “It sounds like I figure things out then, and end up an okay person. Sorry I’m not there yet.” 

Peter looked shocked at this, “You’re my favorite person even now I guess.” Peter took his web shooters he had made and handed them to Tony. “Keep these to remind you that things turn out okay. That way if these get tough again, you'll be able to look at them and remember that in the future you are everything you're scared you won't be, and that you have a family who loves you.”

Peter hugged Rhodey, “Thank you for believing my crazy story and helping convince Tony to take me in while I was here. I don’t know how I would have survived without you. You’re the best uncle ever in any time.”

Rhodey hugged him back, “When do I get to see you again?” 

“2016. I’ll see you guys in 2016.” Peter answered. 

Pepper hugged him tight next, “I assume we’re close, so a bit of advice…When you apologize to this girl MJ…Don’t apologize like your father does. Mean it, and don’t buy her something she’s allergic to when you do go to say you’re sorry.” 

“What is this pick on Tony day?” Tony asked. “Alright, kid. Bring it in. We may have had a rocky time of this, but you’re a good kid with a bit of a listening problem…It’s neither here nor there though.” Tony opened his arms for a hug and Peter couldn’t resist, “I don’t think were there yet.” 

Tony’s eyes showed confused, but Peter quickly jumped in for the hug offered, “It’s an inside  
joke. You’ll understand later.” Tony closed his arms around the kid…HIS kid? At least if he had to deal with a teenager this one was a good one. 

Just then an orange portal opened, and Peter seemed to know this meant it was time to exit. “Bye guys…See you soon. Take care of yourself!” 

Peter stepped through the portal into his home. He sighed in relief until he saw the look on his father’s face, “A building, Peter? You didn’t think to tell me a building dropped on you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PETER IS HOME! AHH. I wanted to keep writing the reunion in the same chapter, but I knew I had to stop where I did. Stay tuned for fluff because it's coming! 
> 
> Leave a comment with what you think of the story, chapter, etc... Let me know what you think happened? Why did Peter get sent back in time? I promise to address it. 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	25. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is reunited with his family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! 
> 
> I'm starting to feel like I'm on the mend which is good because I leave to go out of town on Tuesday. Guys...I have to leave for the airport at 3:30am. It's going to be fine...I think. 
> 
> Anyhow I hope this chapter has the fluff you're looking for. :)

CHAPTER 25

Peter ignored his dad for a minute and stepped forward into the hug his mom offered. He sighed in contentment as she ruffled his hair, “Missed you.” 

“Oh. Kid. We’ve been going out of our minds with worry.” Pepper answered not willing to release her kid from the hug he was giving her. 

Peter glanced around. He had a whole team of Avengers staring at him. Peter finally let go of 

Peter and moved to hug Loki for real this time. He loved that he could always hug a bit tighter than his parents because he wouldn’t harm him with his super strength. “Thanks for coming back to help me.”   
“The next time you plan to disappear suddenly. Can you give us a warning in advance?” Loki suggested. 

Peter hugged Natasha, Steve, Sam, and Thor who all expressed that they were glad to see him. 

He was surprised to see that Clint had left his family and retirement to come and help him. He gave him a big hug, and Clint said, “Missed you kid.” 

“I’ve been keeping an eye on your vending machines while you’ve been gone.” This came from Bucky. Peter launched himself at the man full speed ahead for a hug. 

He heard another familiar heartbeat, and glanced around the room noticing one more person standing in the corner and moved to wrap his arms around his waist, “I wouldn’t have survived that without you.” 

Rhodey seemed a bit shocked a this, “Kid. I didn’t do anything. I was here mostly to pace, and keep Tony from losing his mind with worry.” 

“You helped me to survive…” Peter explained. 

Rhodey just hugged him tight figuring he’d explain more later. 

Peter had gone around and chatted with everyone except Dr. Strange and his dad. He avoided his dad who probably wanted to talk about the whole building dropping on him situation. “What happened?” He addressed the wizard. 

“Well I fear that may have been my fault.” Dr. Strange started to explain. 

Tony glared at him interrupting, “He was trying to get rid of a spider and somehow got rid of you.”

Peter looked back and forth, “So this was all an accident? We don’t have to chase down a bad guy? I can just go to sleep in my own bed tonight?” 

“Yes. Peter. It was an accident. I’m sorry.” Dr. Strange explained apologetically, “It also proved easier to get rid of you then to get you back so that’s what took so long.” 

“Okay. I’m too tired to ask more questions. I’m going to sleep now.” Peter said. He turned the hall to walk to his room. 

All of the adults gave Tony a weird look because his kid hadn’t hugged him. Tony worried that it was because of his time with Tony in the past. He moved down the hall to his kid’s room. Peter true to his word was already in pajamas and laying in bed. Tony sat on the edge of the bed, “Mad at me, kid?” 

Peter eyes showed shock, “No! I’m not mad. Why would I be mad? Maybe a little mad at Dr. Strange…First of all what was so offensive about this spider that he had to get rid of it, and second of all…I had a really rough couple weeks because of him so I get the right to be mad. 

Tony ran a hand through his kid’s hair. “Okay. We can talk more in the morning then. I can see you’re exhausted.” 

Peter’s eyes were already closing. The weight of the past two weeks was no longer on him. He hoped his parents called him into school one more day. He just wanted to rest in an environment that felt completely safe. 

~

Peter woke up to Friday telling him that breakfast was ready. Peter moved out of bed still half asleep. Pepper sat at the island checking her e-mail like she always did while she drank her morning coffee. Peter leaned against her side. Pepper didn’t even care that her Spider-Baby was extra clingy today. She would be too if she’d been thrown back in time. “The school thinks you’ve been out due to a family emergency. We can call to tell them you’ll be back tomorrow.” 

Peter pumped his fist at this, “Thanks mom!” He sat down and started to eat the waffles on the plate for him. 

Tony came and sat down next to Pepper who talked to him about some meetings he needed to be at. Peter just ate quietly. Tony knew something was wrong with his kid. He wanted Peter to come to him about it though so he was letting the building dropping on him talk go for now. By the time they were both ready to leave. Peter stood up from her he’d been sitting on the couch playing video games after breakfast, “Wait. Mom. Can I come with please?” 

Pepper frowned. Peter didn’t typically want to give up a day to just do whatever he wanted to come to work with her. “Sure. Pete. Why don’t you go grab your backpack though. I’ve been putting your e-mailed assignments in it, and you have a lot to catch up on.” 

The three headed out to SI. Peter scanned his way into the building and followed his parents upstairs. He collapsed onto the sofa in his mom’s office and started to work on the school work he’d missed. When his parents had been gone longer than they said Peter started to feel a little anxious. “Friday. Where are my mom and my dad?” 

“They are still in the conference room on the 6th floor for a meeting.” Friday responded.   
Peter nodded, “Will you let me know if they the leave the building though?” 

“Certainly.” Friday responded. 

Peter wandered down to the cafeteria and got himself a snack. He brought it up with him to his mom’s office. He was eating yogurt when Tony walked in. Peter felt anxiety run through him which he knew made no sense, but he couldn’t stop it. He just kept working on his homework.

“Okay. Pete. I quit. You haven’t hugged me, or talked to me all that much. What’s this about? Are you waiting for me to get mad about the building dropping on you?” Tony asked as he shuffled through some papers looking for something on Pepper’s desk. 

Peter shrugged, “Maybe a little, but it’s mostly just weird. I spent two weeks with a you who only tolerated me, and even that was questionable at times. I only saw pieces of the you I know every once and a while. I spent weeks without hugging you because I didn’t want to make you mad and have you kick me out.” 

Tony’s eyes filled with understand, “How come mom is different though?”   
Peter frowned, “Pepper wasn’t as cold. She made sure I had clothes, and stuff that I needed. She would give me a side hug every once and a while. I think it was because she felt bad for me, but it still felt like a hug from my mom and she had the same heartbeat.” 

“Well kid. I’m not going to fly off the handle if you give me a hug. I’ve kind of missed them. We do have to talk about what happened the night of homecoming with the building dropping on you, but not right now and I promise not to yell or overreact.” Tony found the paper he was looking for. 

Peter stopped hesitating at this point but still went to wrap his arms around his dad’s waist. He just listened to his heartbeat for a minute. “You were dying, and you didn’t tell anyone. Don’t ever do that again.” 

Tony hugged his kid back. He should have known that would upset him with how many people in his life he’d lost. Now Tony would have to reassure him that he wasn’t going anywhere even more, “I won’t. I promise. I’m sorry I scared you.” 

Peter had missed this Tony. The one who knew him, and loved him. 

~ 

By the time they got back to the tower it was just Tony, Pepper, and Peter again. Peter didn’t even know what he needed, or he did but he was scared to ask. He hadn’t realized his time in 2010 would hurt him like this. It was like rebuilding the trust they’d been working on before that. He needed to push through. “Umm. Guys?” 

Tony and Pepper stopped debating who had to make dinner. “Yes, Pete?” Pepper asked. 

“Umm. I don’t want to be a bother, but I was thinking that we could…I guess maybe watch a movie or something while we eat?” Peter forced himself to ask the question even if it did come out as nervous chatter. 

Tony and Pepper looked at each other. Peter had been getting better at just saying what he needed without all of the nervous chatter before hand but his time in the past had basically brought him back to when he was worried they’d be upset. Tony also knew what he was asking for outside of the movie. He wanted to be able to lay by them and know his parents still loved him and wanted to spend time with him. “Sure. Bud. We’d love that. How about you pick one while we order a pizza since it seems neither adult wants to cook tonight?” 

Peter asked Friday to pull up The Incredibles 2, but not to start it until the food came. They ate pizza and joked about the movie and how superheroes should never become something that’s illegal. Peter sat in the middle of his parents who made sure to sit close enough to him that he felt safe enough to lean on either of them if he started to fall asleep. Peter finally settled against his dad’s chest, “You know your heartbeat sounds different now then with the arc reactor?” He mumbled sleepily. 

“No, buddy. most people don’t really know what the heartbeats sounds like.” Tony explained. 

“Hmm. I like this way better. When you had the arc reactor it sounded painful.” Peter said. 

Tony closed his eyes. He didn’t want his son thinking about stuff like that. He hadn’t told anyone that breathing with that thing in his chest had been painful at the time, but it had also been killing him so it made sense that it was painful. “You know what I like better about 2019?” 

Peter looked up at him with a question in his eyes, “Better music?” 

“No, you loon. You. I like that I have you in my life.” Tony ruffled his hair.   
Peter laid back down against his dad’s chest with a smile. Tony did love him. “Love you dad.”   
“Love you, kid…But I am not carrying you to your bed.” Tony teased. 

Peter didn’t care. It didn’t stop him from falling asleep on the couch while laying on his dad. It didn’t stop Pepper from abandoning both of them on the couch when Tony fell asleep too. She just kissed them both on the forehead and pulled a blanket over them. She loved her boys. 

~

Peter woke up in the middle of the night and freaked for a minute thinking he was still in 2010. He finally grounded himself by remembering he was home. He was now alone on the couch, but the kitchen light was still dimmed for him so he wasn’t in the dark. He wrapped the blanket around himself and moved down the hall passing by his room heading to his parents room. 

“Friday. I can go in, right?” Peter didn’t want to feel like he was going backwards but he also knew he’d been through something traumatic and it made sense that he’d want to be near them. 

“Of course, Peter.” Friday responded. 

Peter pushed the door open and didn’t bother waking his dad. He just slid into the bed next to him and laid his head on his chest. 

Tony woke up when Peter put his head on his chest. He ran his hand through his curls until he was confident the teen was back asleep. He’d call Dr. Thomas in the morning and schedule an appointment. He didn’t mind Peter clinging to them, but he also knew that Peter needed to sleep through the night again, and he needed help to heal from all of the trauma in his life. 

~  
Peter woke to Friday asking him if he was awake because he needed to get ready for school. Peter groaned. He went to his room and showered. He put on a sweatshirt at random and a pair of jeans. He found his parents eating breakfast and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He started eating and Pepper passed him an apple to add to his breakfast. Tony passed him a granola bar. They must think he doesn’t know how much he needs to eat. He just took them and didn’t take out his sleep deprivation on them since he’d interrupted their sleep as well. 

“Happy is going to pick you up and take you to therapy after school?” Tony said. 

“Because I’m a mess?” Peter asked before he took his bowl to the sink. 

“Do you think you’re a mess?” Pepper finally looked up from some wedding planning she was doing at the kitchen island. 

“I mean that’s why you guys made the appointment, right?” Peter grabbed his shoes and put them on. 

“This feels like a trick question.” Tony passed him his backpack. 

“It’s fine. It’s true. I’m going to school. I’ll see you after therapy.” Peter took the backpack offered. 

“It’s still early…” Tony pointed out the time. 

“I have to meet MJ and hope she forgives me for standing her up.” Peter said. 

~

MJ wanted for him at the bench when he walked up. 

“I know I messed up. I’m sorry. I didn’t plan on standing you up.” He hurried to explain.

“You didn’t even call or text me. You just disappeared and Ned finally told me that when he texted your dad that he said it was a family emergency that caused you to go out of town quickly. That feels like a lie.” MJ crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I want to explain, and make it up to you. Can you come over tomorrow? I promise it’ll be worth it.” Peter hoped his brown eyes were working on MJ like they helped him get his way with his parents. They called them puppy dog eyes. 

“Alright, but I want the truth later.” MJ said. 

Ned walked up at this moment and nearly tackled him in a hug. “DUDE. YOU’RE BACK! WE missed you.” 

“Yeah. I missed you guys too. Sorry I missed our sleep over. Maybe we can reschedule for this weekend?” Peter suggested. 

“The camping field trip was rescheduled to this weekend.” Ned explained. 

“Oh. Dang. Okay. Maybe the week after then and at least we should be able to be in the same cabin.” Peter said. Ned gave him a fist bump for that. 

~

School was over in the blink of an eye and when he got outside Happy was waiting for him. He sighed. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Dr. Thomas, but that meant that he’d get home even later, and he still had a lot of homework to catch up on. He slid into the car with a mumbled, “Hi.” 

Happy passed him a bag of donuts donut and Peter perked up at this. He was starving, and who didn’t like donuts? “Thanks, Happy. Sorry I’m in a mood.” 

“Want to talk about the cause of it?” Happy asked. 

“Lack of sleep, stress, my teacher told me I can’t go on the class trip that was rescheduled because I’ve been missing too much school. I disappointed Ned again because of this. I could go on.” Peter answered before eating the donut in his hand quickly. 

“The missed school wasn’t without reason…You should still be able to go.” Happy protested. 

Peter shrugged. “They said no. No point in arguing.” 

Happy frowned, but didn’t tell Peter he’d be talking with Tony about this. It wasn’t fair to the kid. The school knew what his year had looked like and to take something away from him even though he still had straight A’s in spite of the missed school didn’t make sense. Happy wasn’t going to stand for this. 

~

Peter walked into the apartment and addressed his parents questions before they could ask them, “School was fine, therapy was fine. I have homework to do. I’m starving. When’s dinner?” 

Tony laughed, “Okay. Dinner should be done in about thirty minutes. Why don’t you knock out some homework and I’ll come find you when it’s down?” 

Peter nodded and walked to his room. 

~  
Tony frowned at the text from Happy and showed it to Pepper. “They aren’t allowing him to go on the field trip. Happy’s angry. Maybe I should let him fight this battle?” 

“Do we fight this battle though? Peter hasn’t brought it up so maybe he doesn’t want to go?” Pepper started to set the table. 

“Maybe he’s just trying to take care of it in his own way?” Tony’s phone rang interrupting their conversation. He was being called away as Iron Man. He shook his head. What timing Fury had.  
“I gotta go. I’m going to catch Pete and tell him I’m leaving. I’ll call you if I can.” Tony gave 

Pepper a quick kiss and Tony moved down the hall knocking on Peter’s door.   
“Hey. I got called away for a mission. I don’t know details yet, but wanted you to know I’m leaving. I’ll call if I can.” Tony said. 

Peter’s eyes got wide. “MJ’s coming over tomorrow. I wanted your help to set it up!” 

“Sorry, bud. Maybe I’ll get back in time or ask mom for help?” Tony knew that the likelihood of him being home in time was slim, but he had to try something. 

Peter just shrugged. 

“It’s now or never, bud. You hug me and say goodbye or I have to leave without it? Ball’s in your court.” Tony thought Peter would stew in his anger but he was surprised when the kid came to hug him goodbye. He hated leaving when Peter had just gotten back and they were trying to find their normal rhythm again but he supposed this was a part of that rhythm. 

“Call me if you need me, and dad?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah, Peter?” Tony started to walk toward his lab with Peter following. 

“Don’t worry about us. We’ll be okay, and I’m not mad that you’re leaving.” Peter picked at a thread on his shirt causing it unravel even more than it already was. 

“Thanks, Underoos. Take care of your mom.” Tony got into the suit and took off in flight. 

~

The next evening Peter was working on setting up the patio with twinkle lights. He had missed homecoming so he was going to give MJ their own kind of homecoming. He had already set up a table where they’d eat dinner. Friday knew what music to play. Peter’s hands were sweating. He hoped this went well. He wanted to make sure MJ understood how sorry he was to have missed the real thing. He had ordered dinner and it should be arriving soon. Pepper had promised not to come home until he texted the all clear. Peter had everything set so he went to go change. He put on his Navy dress pants with a maroon shirt with the bow tie his dad had picked out with him for homecoming. He still needed something else. He went down to his parents room and slipped on one of his dad’s watches. He looked in the mirror and smiled. This was it. He was ready.   
Food arrived right before MJ. Peter had just finished plating it when Friday alerting Peter he was sending MJ up in the elevator. 

MJ stepped out of the elevator wearing a black dress that hung off the shoulders. Peter didn’t realize he’d said, “Wow.” out loud until he saw MJ blush. 

Friday started to play the song they’d planned on called, “Don’t Give Up on Me. (Andy Grammer)” He held out his hand leading her to the balcony and pulled her in for a dance. He remembered everything May, and Tony had taught him. MJ smiled and danced along with him. They danced the night way only taking breaks to eat the food ordered and plated earlier. Peter walked MJ down to where her mom was waiting for her in the car, but while still out of vision of the waiting adult decided it was now or never and leaned in to give MJ a kiss. Peter could have jumped for joy when she kissed him back. She left with a blush still on her face, and Peter couldn’t stop the smile on face. 

He walked out of the elevator and yelled, “Friday? I’m in love. I’m in love, and I don’t care who knows it?” (From the ELF movie he loved.) 

He wasn’t prepared for the Avengers and his dad to now be standing in his living room when he yelled that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Be sure to leave me a comment. I love reading them. :) :) :) :) 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	26. Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets teased by the Avengers. 
> 
> He's hiding things from the adults in his life. 
> 
> MJ and Peter...😍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay. Okay. I know I promised fluff and I haven't really followed through...I struggle with writing it though because I didn't have a normal childhood so I mean...I'm basing what I know off of other things I've read or watched...Anyhow...My point is I'm trying. FORGIVE ME. :) 
> 
> Hope you love this chapter. :)

CHAPTER 26

Peter wished the floor would just cave in and swallow him. He felt the blush climb to his face as everyone started to question him. 

“Whose the girl?” -Sam

“Do we get to meet her?” -Steve

“What’s she like?” -Rhodey

“Did you kiss her?” -Natasha

“PETER’S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!” -Bucky singsonged. 

The teasing continued and Peter pleaded with his dad using only his eyes, who had yet to tease him on the subject to just let it go. He was surprised when Tony gave a slight nod and came to step around him. “GUYS! GUYS! Let the kid breathe.” 

Natasha smirked, “Like you’re not going to come back to this later yourself.”

“I’m his DAD. I get to come back to this later.” Tony took off his sunglasses. “I’m going to the lab. Want to join me?” He was addressing Peter of course. 

“Definitely. ” Peter followed after his dad ignoring the whispers about him and MJ that his family thought he couldn’t hear. 

He felt his phone vibrate with a text from MJ. “We never talked about what kept you away. Don’t think I’ve forgotten this. 🤔.”  
“Phone call tomorrow before bed? 😳“ Peter waited for a response as he walked and walked right into his dad’s back. 

His dad turned and gave him an ‘really’ look. “MJ?” He nodded toward the phone in his hand.

“Yeah…Sorry.” Peter wasn’t that sorry though because he looked down when it vibrated seconds later. 

“Okay. If you wanted to meet me at my house before school. I’d be okay with that. We could talk as we walked to the subway?” MJ texted back. 

“I’ll be there.” Peter sent back and quickly put his phone away before his dad told him he would rather work alone. 

Peter glanced up in horror though. “I FORGOT TO TELL MOM SHE CAN COME HOME!” 

~

Peter knocked on the door of MJ’s apartment shivering in the 48 degrees that was surprising even for New York in October. MJ’s mom answered the door and smiled at him. “Hi, Peter. MJ will be down in a second. Why don’t you come inside and get out of that wind?” 

“Good morning, Mrs. Jones.” Peter said as he stepped inside. 

MJ came downstairs quickly wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt. “Ready?” She looked at him. 

Peter frowned because he was wearing a hoodie, and a fall jacket his mom had thrown at him before he walked out of the house and he was still freezing. “You don’t want a jacket?”   
“No. It’s fine. I don’t get cold like you do.” MJ gave her mom a hug goodbye and took the lunch offered. 

Peter and MJ started walking in silence at first. He noticed her shivering and didn’t comment on it. He just slipped out of his jacket and passed it to her. She gave him a grateful smile and a quiet, “Thanks.” 

He grabbed her hand as they walked. “MJ. I wasn’t trying to put off the subject of why I disappeared.” 

She raised a brow, “Weren’t you though? You thought if you turned on the charm that you learned from…Who? Tony? Wait, does that mean I think he’s charming? Scratch that. It’s weird. You thought if you turned on the charm I’d forget about it and you were almost right.” 

“I mean…I had every intention of talking about it. We were just having a good night and I hated to ruin it. I left because,” Peter glanced around and saw that no one was around, yet he still whispered, “Spider-Man got sent back in time…By accident.” 

MJ’s eyes got big, “For real?” 

“Yes. Let me tell you…2010 Tony Stark…He’s a piece of work. Bless Pepper for sticking that out.” Peter said. 

MJ laughed, “I bet you confused him showing up all, ‘I’m your son.’ He was probably all, ‘I’m not really into the whole parenting thing.” 

“You’re not even a little wrong.” Peter shrugged, “We made it work.” 

“Okay, Parker. You’re forgiven.” MJ said.   
“Cool. Cool. Now real question…Will you be my girlfriend?” Peter didn’t know where the courage came from. But he wanted to know the answer to this so badly he couldn’t not ask. 

“Do we really need to put a label on this?” MJ wouldn’t look at Peter. 

“Yes. The Avengers really want to know.” Peter stopped and since they were holding hands it caused MJ to stop. He tilted her chin up so she’d look at him. 

“Just the Avengers?” MJ teased.   
“Okay…And me. I really want the label.” He winked. Did he become a different person overnight?

“Okay then. I’ll be your girlfriend.” MJ pulled him forward, “We can’t be late.” 

Peter moved to start walking again and tripped over his over feet. Nope…Still the same Peter Parker. 

MJ laughed so hard at this and Peter frowned, “I could have been hurt and you think this is funny.” 

“Oh. Sure. You could have been hurt…Even with your alter ego?” MJ and Peter continued to tease each other as they walked to the subway and when there were no seats Peter didn’t complain because MJ held onto to him to keep from being jerked around. 

~

Peter walked into the penthouse, “DAD? MOM?” 

Tony came out of the kitchen pointing at the phone which Peter took as a be quiet warning. He went to throw his stuff from school on his bed. He glanced at his backpack and knew there was homework to do. He had homework on top of homework since he was gone for two weeks, but he didn’t really feel like doing it since he wasn’t going to get to go on the trip and that wasn’t fair. 

Peter instead went down to the lab and started to work on a robot he and Ned were building. He had asked Ned to come over but Ned had said his mom wanted him to come straight home. Dum-E beeped at him. “I know. I know. I’m down here early. I didn’t do any homework though so that’s why.” 

“Because you’re caught up?” asked his dad from behind. 

Peter glared, “Give a kid a warning before you sneak up on them.” 

“Okay….Spidey.” Tony moved to look at the robot Peter was working on. “Homework?” 

“I’m on top of it.” Peter said while still searching for the world’s smallest screw driver. “DUM-E! Were you stealing my stuff again. I know you miss me, but you can’t just take my stuff.” 

The robot beeped at him and brought him a hammer. 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Thanks.” 

“Okay. Good. Listen. I talked to the school about letting the poor attendance slide for the trip, but they aren’t budging. It seems they are setting an example for the other kids. Sorry. Maybe we can do something fun at home instead?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah. Fine. Sounds good.” Peter shocked himself slightly when he tried to connect something and did it wrong. 

“Okay. Well I’m distracting you. I’m going to meet Pep at SI. We have to finish that board meeting we cut short the other day. You’ll be fine? Don’t blow anything up or set anything on fire.” Tony started heading toward the door as he spoke.

“Dum-E can be on fire extinguisher duty.” Peter answered without paying any attention. 

Tony laughed, “Yeah. Okay. I’ll see you later, kid.” 

~

Peter found his way upstairs for dinner and ended up heating some leftovers from one of the meals this week. He hated letting food go to waste when others were starving. He was surprised when he got a text from Bucky about going to help with with his homelessness project. Peter grinned and went to throw on some warmer clothes. He also started grabbing some things. He packed a whole bag of food and water, and a medical kit. He stepped off the elevator and Bucky waited for him at the street exit. 

“Ready kid?” Bucky asked as they stepped out on the street. 

“Yes! I brought with some stuff even though we have vending machines posted now. I still felt like some people might be in need of some things.” Peter held up his backpack. 

“Cool. DO I get to ask how your girlfriend is?” The older man teased. 

“She’s good.” Peter blushed as he answered.   
“So you’re at the official acceptance stage that you’re in a relationship?” Bucky grinned. “Proud of you.” 

“Yeah…I’ve already lost one hoodie, and one jacket to her. Good thing my parents think I lose things easily, huh?” Peter and Bucky stepped on the subway. 

“They don’t just think that. You do. You’re on your fourth backpack of the school year.” Bucky pointed out. 

“Yeah so?” Peter asked. 

“It’s October. The school year just started.” Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Well…Okay. So they are justified in thinking that I lose things easily.” Peter and Bucky got off on their stop.

They talked about MJ, Ned and Peter’s robot, and how disappointing it was that he had to miss the upcoming trip which meant that he’d have to join the senior class while his class was gone. They finally came to the area they were looking for. A little boy perked up, “You’re back! Will you tell us more stories of Iron Man?” 

“I’d love to! Maybe I’ll even tell you some stories of Spider-Man too!” 

The little boy clapped his hands in glee, “Yay! So excited! Let me get real cozy first though.” 

The little boy wiggled into his sleeping bag. Peter felt a pang in his chest. He was doing everything he could to help these people, but he still felt like he needed to be doing more. It was too cold for these people to be on the street. Bucky shook his head seeming to follow his thoughts. Right. Attack problems you can solve. He’d warned Peter of this before. 

He sat down where the kids could hear his story of a time that Iron Man and Spider-Man had kept a ferry boat together after some bad guys had tried to tear it apart. He changed the story a bit and took out the scary parts. It seemed he was always doing that for the people he cared about. 

~  
Bucky surprised him by coming upstairs when they got back. He made some hot chocolate for the both of them and they sat side by side at the kitchen island. “Talk.” 

Peter frowned at him trying to figure out if he wanted to talk about something specific or just anything. “About what?” 

“A Building dropped on you? Your dad is giving you space and hoping you come to him about this, but I’ve decided to take a different approach because I realize you’ve gotten good at hiding things.” Bucky passed him the bag of marshmallows for the hot chocolate. 

“I mean what’s there to say? I ditched my homecoming date because her dad was the crazy bird guy who dropped me in the lake. I went to stop him and I mean I wasn’t paying enough attention to his plan because I thought he’d missed me with his weapon that was able to fly, but it turns out he wasn’t going for me. He was trying to make the building unstable. I didn’t even know what hit me when suddenly I was buried in a pile of rubble. I screamed for help, but there was no one to hear me. Dad had taken my suit, so I knew I was alone. I had to lift the building, and I did. I still have nightmares sometimes, and I tell dad that they are about Aunt May because I don’t want him knowing this. He’ll blame himself.” 

“He’s going to find out, kid. You have to talk to him about this, and trust that he can take it as the adult.” Bucky took a careful sip of the hot beverage in his hands.   
“You’re not wrong. He won’t let this go. But I can pick and choose what I say. He doesn’t need to know that I called for help and no one was there.” Peter’s eyes got big. “FRIDAY! You’d better not tattle.” 

“I will not divulge this information unless the boss asks me for it, Peter.” Friday responded. 

It wasn’t perfect, but Peter figured if he could catch his dad first and spin the story then maybe his dad wouldn’t know the full truth. He just needed to give him enough of the story to appease the man. When had he gotten so good at hiding things? Peter didn’t feel bad for not telling his parents about the homework situation though because it wasn’t like he needed school anyway. Tony was always reminding him he was a genius, so what’s the point of school work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNDDDD That's a wrap. 
> 
> Peter has decided school isn't worth his time. What's this mean for our young genius? 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments guys...Even if it's constructive criticism...BUT please keep in mind that i have an anxiety disorder so I take everything to heart and overthink it. I love love love hearing from you guys though and I love learning how to be a better writer...So suggests, comments, feedback...It's welcome here. :) 
> 
> LOVE you 3000!


	27. New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts to act out, and gets caught in a lies...ERRR LIES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. I spent the day running from place to place, and then I came home to pack and guys...ALL I KNOW is clothes made it into my suitcase. I'm not sure what I'll be wearing for sure, but it'll be fine. 
> 
> It's been a long week...(ERRR THAT makes more sense when you know my work week runs from Thursday-Tuesday) 
> 
> Anyhow...Here you go! Hope you love it.

CHAPTER 27  
Peter pulled both parents into the living room when they got home. “I want to talk about what happened when the building dropped on me.” 

Tony sat down and sighed in relief to be home after a long day, “Okay. Kid. You’ve got the floor.” 

“I mean you already know about most of it. I just left out the scary details. You know that I found out Liz’s dad was the crazy bird guy. I left my phone in his car so I could track him. I found him and I let myself get distracted. I didn’t even realize what was happening before the building was dropped on me. I lifted it off of me. I stopped the bad guy. All’s well that ends well.” Peter sat down as he finished his story. 

“Easy peasy? You just lifted a building like it was nothing…?” Pepper asked frowning. 

“Well I do have super strength and I can lift more than Captain America…SO yeah. I just lifted it.” Peter kept a straight face. He didn’t need Tony asking more in depth questions about how he had felt during this whole lifting the building thing. 

“Okay. Well we appreciate you telling us this, and not making me track you down at some point this week and make you tell us. How was your evening with Bucky?” Tony said. He was leaning against Pepper with his eyes closed as he talked because the starts of a migraine was forming and he was having trouble focusing. 

“Fine, but dad, are you okay?” Peter asked. 

“Fine. Pete. I’m fine.” Tony said. 

“He’s not fine. He’s getting a migraine and he needs to go to sleep.” Pepper said.  
“Oh. Okay. That makes sense. WE can talk more later then.” Peter stood up and stopped when  
Pepper asked, “Peter. You have the homework situation under control?” 

“Yeah. I’m handling it.” Peter just had to find the right time to tell them the truth. School is pointless and he doesn’t need. 

~

The next morning peter found his dad’s phone on the kitchen counter and listened for his parents heartbeats. Pepper didn’t seem to be in the building and Tony was in the lab. He pulled up his dad’s e-mail and sent an e-mail to his school from his dad’s account telling them that he needed to update his contact number and gave them his own cell phone number. He didn’t need them telling on him to his parents before he found the right way to talk to them. He quickly sent the e-mail and deleted the sent one so that there wouldn’t be anything to easily trace this. He hoped they listened to the part in the e-mail he included about not needing to respond to the e-mail. He put the phone back where he found it and started to eat breakfast. 

Tony came upstairs still feeling the migraine that didn’t want to let go, and grabbed a bottle of water, “Pete. I can’t shake this migraine. I’m going to lay down in my bedroom with lights and sounds out at 100%. You can take the subway to school?” 

Peter nodded, “I can take the subway where I need to go.” 

Tony nodded, “K. Bud. Thanks. Have a good day.” 

Peter went into his room and changed. He didn’t bother grabbing his backpack. School wasn’t in the plans anyway. Peter left the penthouse and rode the subway. He got out on his and Bucky’s stop. He could at least do some real good here unlike school. He texted Ned, and MJ that he was out sick and not to worry about him. 

~

Peter walked into the tower at the time he normally would after school. Steve, and Natasha were in the living room talking to Tony. Tony must still not feeling well because he was in sweats and a hoodie from MIT. Peter kicked off his shoes and went to cuddle with his dad not caring about his aunt and uncle. His dad wrapped an arm around him even as Peter started to doze off for an after school…Er excursion nap. “Don’t you have decathlon today?” 

Peter’s eyes shot open. he’d miscalculated this. “No. It was cancelled.” 

“Oh. Okay. Well then how was school? Get to hang out with Ted and MJ?” Tony asked. 

“School was fine. NED and MJ are good. We talked today for a bit.” Peter was sticking to half truths. School probably was fine for those that went, and MJ and NED had texted him so they had talked. 

Tony rang his fingers through his kid’s hair. He knew something was up with him, but with this migraine he just couldn’t figure it out right now, and none of the answers he was giving seemed off. He must be being paranoid. The school would have called if something was wrong. 

He decided to drop the conversation and let the kid doze off on his chest. He was feeling kind of sleepy himself. He ignored Steve, and Natasha’s chatter and drifting off to sleep with his kid’s head on his chest. It was like a weighted blanket and it was soothed him right to sleep. He didn’t deserve this kid. He’d never done anything good enough to have a kid as kind, and good as Peter.

Peter woke up to the smell of food, and noticed three missed calls from MJ, and one missed call from Ned. He shrugged. He’d call them back later. He carefully lifted his head so as not to wake his dad, and moved to the kitchen. Steve and Natasha were just started to put food in bowls to go on the table to eat family style. Peter helped to set the table quietly. 

“Should we wake Tony?” Steve asked looking at where the man slept peacefully on the couch. 

Peter shook his head, “No. Let him sleep. He hasn’t been able to get rid of this migraine.” 

Natasha passed the pasta after putting some on her plate, “So we were thinking about a double date this weekend. You and MJ, and us?” 

“Sure. Sounds good, but I’ll have to ask MJ if that works for her.” Peter started to eat because he was starving. He’d skipped lunch because he’d been busy helping people around the city as Peter Parker. It wasn’t like he could help them as Spider-Man during school hours. His dad would definitely get wind of that. 

~

The week went quickly. Peter felt like he was doing some good in the world. He was helping the homeless, so what if he hadn’t been back to school since Tuesday. He had texted MJ that he was feeling better earlier that day because he didn’t want her to cancel their double date with Steve and Natasha. It was Saturday so he was taking the opportunity to just lay around on the couch and watch TV. 

Tony came upstairs and sat by him, “Sorry I’ve been all over the place this week, bud. I know you’ve been fending for yourself a lot, but I feel a lot better now. I keep feeling like I should talk to you. Is something going on? Did we make plans that I forgot while living with a migraine that never wanted to leave?” 

“The camping trip is this weekend. We were supposed to do something this weekend, but MJ couldn’t go on the trip either so we’re going on a double date with Steve and Natasha.” 

“OH. So you’re too cool for mom and I now?” 

Peter rolled his eyes, “I’ve always been more cool then you. I don’t wear sunglasses indoors…That’s just weird.” 

“I’m wounded! WOUNDED!” Tony dramatically fell backwards “trapping” Peter underneath him. 

Peter laughed and pushed him off, “You’re impossible!” 

“Yeah. Well you still love me. I’m just saying…Start planning my father’s day gift now. It’d better say #1 dad on it somewhere because that’s true you know.” 

“That’s not until JUNE. It’s October.” Peter laughed. 

“Well…Just putting it out there.” Tony said. 

“Noted. Want to give me notes for your birthday too?” Peter ignored a text coming in from Ned about how a teacher had asked if Peter was having trouble with his homework. 

“Nope. I’ll let you figure that one out on your own.” Tony said. 

“Socks. You’re getting socks for your birthday. I may even make them Captain America socks.” Peter said. 

“Well then I’m not getting you a car for your birthday.” Tony threatened all in good fun.  
“I don’t want a car for my birthday. I keep telling you this. It’s too much.” Peter ignored a call from Ned trying to come through. 

“You’re ignoring your best friend?” Tony pointed at the phone. 

“No. I’m not ignoring him. I’ll call him back later.” 

Tony shrugged and they both went back to the show Peter had been watching. 

~

As they walked into the restaurant MJ continued her line of questioning, “So you were really sick all week, and now you’re just suddenly better?” 

“No. MJ. I’m not ‘suddenly’ better. I was sick for a week, and now I’m not. Okay? Just let it go.” Peter was getting frustrated because he didn’t need Steve and Natasha hearing her. They waved the kids down from a booth they were already in. 

Peter slid in so that MJ wouldn’t have to while saying a quick hello to his aunt, and uncle. The conversation stayed pretty casual for the first thirty minutes. They talked about Peter’s project with the vending machines, and how he’d gone with Bucky a of couple times to help the homeless population in Queens. The three in the booth with him didn’t know that he’d gone every day that week since on his own. They also talked about MJ’s birthday that was coming up shortly.

But Peter’s luck ran out when Steve asked, “How’s school been this week?” 

“Fine.” Peter said quickly.  
MJ frowned, “You haven’t even been there this week since Tuesday because you were sick, so how would you even know?”

Steve and Natasha were now frowning, but surprisingly didn’t say anything. Peter had thought maybe they thought he’d really been sick and was hoping they’d just go with it. But here is the thing…His aunt is trained to gather intel, and his uncle is Captain America. 

On the way home. They dropped off MJ first, and then Natasha turned around, “Spill it.” 

Peter shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. He didn’t have to explain himself. He was practically an adult. 

They drove back to the tower, and his aunt and uncle followed him upstairs, and he groaned. When they got to the penthouse his mom and dad were in the living room just relaxing. They looked over and Pepper smiled until she saw Steve and Natasha’s expression. 

“You or me?” Steve asked Natasha. 

“Or you?” Natasha looked at Peter. 

Peter glared, “Nothing to say.” 

“Really? Nothing? So I ASSUME your parents know you’ve been skipping school this week?” Steve said. 

“Really Uncle Steve? Why can’t you just be cool? I don’t even need school. I’m a literal GENIUS!” Peter exclaimed.  
Tony and Pepper were standing at this point joining the group in the entry way. “Wait. Peter hasn’t been skipping school. They would have called, and I’ve been seeing him leave.” Tony explained. 

Good. This was good. Maybe he could still get away with this. Peter thought. 

Steve looked at him and frowned, “Not sure why the school hasn’t called, but MJ said he hasn’t been there because he was out sick and we all know he wasn’t out sick. He left the tower. I agree with you there, but the kid didn’t go to school.” 

All adults were now looking at him. He crossed his arms over his chest again. They couldn’t use what he didn’t say against him. 

“PETER! This isn’t a joke. Why haven’t you been going to school, and why haven’t they called?” Friday? Did I receive any contact from Peter’s school that I missed while out sick?” Tony asked. 

“I have not received any contact, but there was an outgoing e-mail from your account sent earlier this week.” Friday responded. 

Peter looked down, but it was too late to back down now. He hadn’t deleted the e-mails in the trash and even if he had his dad knew what he was looking for now and he would find it. He read the e-mail and looked at Peter. 

“I know that you sent this e-mail Peter. I don’t know why. Why would you tell them I updated my number to yours?” Tony asked. He wanted this to be a misunderstanding and not that his son had chosen to lie, and skip school behind his back. 

“I don’t need school. I’m genius, and what good has ever come from that place? I was bullied, and then told I couldn’t go on a field trip for no reason. I’m done.” Peter said. 

“You’re done? Oh. Sure. We’ll just let you drop out then. NO big deal.” Tony said. 

Peter perked up at this, “Really?” 

“NO! Are you kidding me? Some genius…Of course you can’t drop out. Peter…I’m worried now. What else have you lied to me about?” Tony asked. 

“Nothing.” Peter mumbled. 

“Friday? What else is going on?” Tony asked the AI. 

“Peter hasn’t completed his homework from his time away or the beginning of the school week. He’s lied to MJ, and Ned about his whereabouts as well. He also withheld information from the story about the building dropping on him.” Friday responded. 

“What a tattle tale.” Peter said. 

“Well I created her…So…” TOny said. 

“Well what about them? They’re just as bad.” Peter said pointed to his aunt and uncle. 

“No. You don’t get to be mad at them. You were wrong. You’re only mad at them because you got caught.” Pepper said. “I’m very disappointed in you Peter. You’re better than this.” 

“Can I go?” Peter asked. He was tired of this conversation. 

Tony threw up his hands in frustration. “Can I go? Go where? You’re grounded…Maybe forever. I don’t know yet. Go get ready for bed. I’ll be in later to talk.” 

Peter looked at the clock. “It’s 9:30pm and it’s SATURDAY!” 

“Yes. Well teenagers that act like young child deserve bed times that match.” Tony said. 

“THIS IS SO STUPID! YOU GUYS CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO. YOU’RE NOT EVEN MY REAL PARENTS.” Peter shouted. 

Ouch. Okay. That hurt. Tony thought. “Yeah. Well the adoption papers I signed say otherwise. Room now or you’ll add to your sentence.” 

“Whatever.” Peter stomped off down the hall. 

Tony looked at Pepper. “What do we do?”

He then looked at Steve, and Natasha. “Thanks guys. I don’t want to kick you out…BUT.”  
They nodded their understanding and headed for the elevator after a quick good luck. 

Pepper pulled out her phone, “I’m texting Ned, and MJ first. I need to get a feel for the situation.” 

“WELL he is grounded no matter what they say. He isn’t allowed to talk to us that way.” Tony said. 

“He did have a rough couple of weeks.” Pepper said. 

“No. Don’t do that. It’s what he wants. Us to be on separate teams.” Tony said. 

“I’m on your team. You know that, but we both know Peter, and I’m scared if this is the new normal.” Pepper admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO What did you think? Comment. Let me know. It matters. I love waking up to comments and my alarm goes off at 5:30a so I can check into my flight 24hrs before tomorrow... ;) 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	28. Mine Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Tony, and Pepper discuss consequences. 
> 
> Peter wrestles with some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!!!!! I missed you!
> 
> I felt like I was traveling all day yesterday and on 2.5 hours of sleep. It was no good. I legit crashed into bed at 7pm in a different time zone then what i'm used to. BUT I feel more human then I did yesterday, and I got some writing down. Here is the next chapter.

CHAPTER 28  
Tony was trying to stay calm, and not go into Peter’s room armed for battle. He needed to be the adult in this situation and if he couldn’t do that then he needed to send Pepper instead. He took a deep breath tying to calm down his breathing. He would not be his father. Tony’s hand shook as he reached up to knock on Peter’s door. 

There was no response so he let himself inside. Peter lay on the bed in a bundle under the blankets. He wasn’t asleep. Tony could tell because his breathing was different when he was sleeping. “Peter. Let’s talk.” 

“Nothing to say.” He heard mumbled from where Peter’s face was buried in his pillow. 

“Peter. You had to have known that what you were doing was wrong. If you weren’t okay, or school was tough, or you were that upset about the camping trip then you should have said something.” Tony tried. He was really hoping that Peter would offer something to this talk in return. 

Peter sat up and looked at him, “WE don’t have to talk everything to death! Can you just leave me alone?” Hopes dashed. It seemed Peter was holding his ground in this fight. 

“Okay. Well, I can understand that you don’t want to talk. But what you did was wrong, and there will be consequences. Mom and I will discuss and let you know in the morning. Goodnight, bud. Love you.” Tony walked to the door and sighed when he got no response. Parenting was hard. He was going to love this kid through this tough season even if it killed him. 

He went to work in the lab for a bit though because he needed to focus on something other than the teenager upstairs, and the consequences to come. He knew Pepper would have opinions on what needed to happen, but he also needed to think it through. He pulled up the designs for a new Spider-Man suit he was designing and got to work. “Friday. Throw on some ACDC please and make it loud.” 

~

Breakfast was quiet that Sunday morning. Tony drank his coffee, Pepper checked her e-mail and Peter scowled at that while he shoved food in his mouth. He finished and tried to walk off. 

“Stop.” Tony said. 

Peter sighed and turned back. Tony didn’t miss the eye roll. 

“Mom and I discussed the consequences for skipping school. You’re grounded for three weeks. You’re on lock down. You go to school, come home, do your homework. No seeing Ned, or MJ or any other friends. We’ve decided you can continue decathlon practice during this time. You’ve also lost the right to take the subway. Happy, mom, or I will be taking you to and from school from now on.” 

“BUT That’s not FAIR. We talked about the subway when I first came here after May died and you agreed to keep my schedule as normal as possible.” Peter complained.

“You made poor decisions. Now you have to live with the results. I hope you can earn our trust back, and then we can discuss this at the end of your three weeks.” Tony said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Peter walked away muttering about how stupid this was, and how he didn’t even need them to take care of him. Tony tried not to take it personally. He’d know his kid would be angry. Wait until he saw the consequence for his lying. He was going to be furious.

As if on cue he heard, “WHERE IS MY BEDROOM DOOR?” 

“Bedroom doors are for privacy, and you’ve been lying so you haven’t earned that any longer.” Tony said as he walked up to where Peter stood. 

“And my Spider-Man suit?” He pointed to where it normally was. 

“MY Spider-Man suit you mean?” Tony asked

“Get away from me. I don’t want to talk to you, and you’re not getting a #1 dad anything for father’s day because that would be another lie.” Peter said as he sat on his bed. 

Tony opened his mouth to respond and closed it again. The kid wasn’t pulling his punches and he wanted to hurt Tony. It was working. He couldn’t let him know how well it was working though. “Okay. Well Pep, and I have to go into the office for a bit to catch up on some things. You have to come with because we can’t trust you to be alone anymore. We leave in 30 minutes.” Tony said this and didn’t wait for the response he knew would be coming, and turned on his heel to walk out. 

~

Tony and Pepper worked on the new Stark phone together in her office, but he glanced to where Peter sat on the couch with a book he’d brought since he didn’t have his phone to occupy his time. It was like a normal day. Peter didn’t look angry in this moment. He looked like the normal ball of sunshine they were used to. He knew as a parent it was his job to love this kid through everything he threw at them, but it didn’t mean he didn’t miss the easy days when Peter cared what they thought. 

Pepper and Tony were talking price when Peter spoke up, “That’s stupid. No one can afford that.” 

Tony glanced over and raised an eyebrow. “How about a better response then that, and I may take what you have to say into consideration?” 

“Fine. You guys are talking about teenagers buying a phone that costs 1,200 dollars almost. What teenager has that kind of money sitting around? I don’t even have that kind of money sitting around.” Peter put the book down. 

Tony nodded, “Okay. So we need to find a way to make it cheaper if we want teenagers to buy it?” 

Peter nodded and went back to his work. 

“Care to help me figure out where I cut things out to do so?” Tony asked. 

Peter sighed but stood up and walked over. They starting going over details and Peter kept picking up holographic images and tossing them in the trash as he deemed things unnecessary for teenagers until he was satisfied. 

Tony looked at what was left. “Okay. This looks good. Thanks, Peter.” 

Peter looked over in shock like he hadn’t expected the compliment. “Welcome…I guess.” 

~

That was as easy as the day got. Pepper walked into the penthouse from getting her hair down that evening to Peter and Tony yelling about his bedroom door. It seemed Tony had finally broke on his no yelling. She couldn’t say she blamed him because Peter had just kept pushing him closer and closer to the edge, but she should probably step in. 

“It’s MY room, so you can’t just TAKE something from it.” Peter shouted. 

“Actually…IT’S MY PENTHOUSE SO I CAN TAKE WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE!” Tony yelled back. 

Pepper cleared her throat and both boys turned to look over at her. “This isn’t a productive use of time. Peter,” She looked at the teenager who was now shaking with anger and she wondered how long her boys had been arguing. “Go get ready for bed. We didn’t take the bathroom door so you still have privacy. You can earn your bedroom door back after you’re ungrounded if you show that you can be honest, go to school, and get your school work done.” The boy frowned but didn’t argue with her and even offered a lame excuse for a hug before he stomped off to his bedroom. 

She then looked at Tony, “What happened? I thought we were going to be the adults, and not let it get to us?” 

Tony shook his head, “He just kept picking at the areas he knows I’m insecure about as a parent on purpose, Pep. I lost it. I’m sorry.” 

Pepper sat down and put on comforting hand on his leg. “Oh. Hon. It’s fine. We’ve all been there. I know he’s been a bit much today and I probably should have rescheduled the appointment I had today with everything going on. It’s just hard when I ask them to come in on a Sunday to work with my schedule. Hopefully Peter will see Dr. Thomas tomorrow and he’ll have a chance to talk about his feelings to someone else besides us. Maybe that will help.” 

“Yeah. Maybe. Should I just put the door back? Is this worth him hating me?” Tony asked calmly. 

“Tony. You can’t. We both decided on taking the door down because we have to teach him that his word means something. He doesn’t really hate you. He’s angry and taking it out on you because you’re a safe adult in his life.” Pepper said. 

Tony nodded even though he was still contemplating giving up the fight on the bedroom door just for some peace. 

~

Monday morning dawn and Tony heard Peter and Pepper talking in the kitchen. Pepper was explaining that Happy would be picking him up, and Peter was fighting back about this saying he didn’t need a babysitter. He was amazed when Pepper stayed calm and explained again that he could earn back these privileges that he’d lost, but it would take time and effort on his part. He heard Peter stomp down the hall and slam his bathroom door. Tony groaned and got out of bed. He figured Pepper might need the back up.

He walked out to the kitchen in his pajamas. Pepper seemed her normal self. She was drinking coffee and eating some fruit for breakfast. “I don’t know how you stay so calm when he’s losing it.” 

“I am a CEO of a company. I can handle difficult people. Peter doesn’t even take the cake for the most difficult person I’ll deal with this week. In fact you may still be in the running for that.” Pepper teased. 

“Haha. Funny. We have that dinner meeting tonight. What do you want to do about our delinquent?” Tony asked while pouring himself some coffee. 

“He is not a delinquent, but you’re right. We can’t just leave him alone with Friday to babysit.” Pepper’s eyes lit up with an idea, “Call Rhodey. I think Peter still likes him!” 

Tony pulled out his phone and called his friend who easily agreed to spend the evening with his nephew. 

“You didn’t tell him that Peter’s been in a mood as of late?” Pepper put her mug in the dishwasher. 

“No. I figure I’ll let him find out the hard way that way he doesn’t have a chance to say no.” 

~

Tony came out ready to leave for dinner and spotted Friday had let Rhodey in. He was talking to Peter in the living room who actually seemed excited to see the man. Maybe Pepper had been right and he still liked Rhodey. Pepper followed behind shortly. 

“Alright. We’ll be back late. Don’t wait up. Rhodey. You know you’re always welcome to the guest room.” Pepper said. 

Peter looked up and there was something in his eyes that Tony understood all too well. He was looking for the reassurance that his parent loved him. Tony had worn that expression so many times during his childhood. Peter was acting out, but Tony hadn’t changed his stance. He still loved the Spiderling. “See you guys later. Love you Peter.” 

Peter just scowled at him again, but he saw relief flash in his eyes. 

After Peter’s parents left. Rhodey asked Peter, ‘So what’d you do that they don’t want you home alone?” 

“Why do you think I did something?” 

Rhodey just raised a brow and waited. 

“Okay. Okay. I may have skipped school for a week, and lied to them a bit, but it wasn’t as bad as they are making it seem. It was really some half truths. Mom and dad are being dramatic. They’ve take everything from me even my bedroom door!” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Well it seems like you may have earned that one, bud. I’m sure it’s not permanent. Ride out the punishment, make better choices, and I’m sure things will go back to normal.” Rhodey offered as advice. 

Peter rolled his eyes, “If they want me to be stuck at home for three weeks with nothing to do then I’m not going to make this easy on either of them.” 

“Peter. Don’t make this worse. I don’t know what you’re planning, but whatever it is—It isn’t the way to go about this. How about talking to your parents and seeing how you can make this better instead?” 

Peter snorted. “That’s hilarious. No. I’m done with the adults in my life telling me what to do. I don’t even need them, and I only went to school because I had no choice to today.” 

“Peter. You love school.” Rhodey said. 

“I’m over it. I’m going to graduate early like dad and get the heck out of here.” Peter leaned back against the pillows on the couch.   
“You know why Tony was in such a rush to get out of his parents house and get to college? His dad was really hard on him and didn’t show him he loved him. Tony and Pepper love you, and you’re going to see that. I just hope that you haven’t broken the relationship by the time that you do.” 

“They don’t love me. If they did then they’d have understood why I did what I did.” Peter was getting frustrated with this talk. 

“Pete. Your dad legit just told you he loves you. Your dad is a lot of things, and he is not perfect by any means but he wouldn’t lie to you.” 

“No. I’ve pushed him away. He can’t love me anymore.” Peter questioned. 

“That’s the thing about parents, Pete…They don’t just stop loving you when things get tough. They don’t just leave!” Rhodey said. He needed this kid to know that his family was on his side even when he was dealing with a punishment. Discipline was a part of life, but his family would always be there through it all. 

“Mine do…” Peter looked down as tears pricked his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, let me know what you think? I love hearing from you! 
> 
> As I said above I'm on a different schedule in a different time zone, so hang in there. I'm updating as much as I can. :) 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	29. Along the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man makes an appearance. 
> 
> Auntie Nat's in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I felt like it'd been a while since Spider-Man had come up so I decided to throw him into this chapter. I hope you like it.

CHAPTER 29. 

Peter walked into the penthouse. He yelled for his family but no one answered. He checked every room, and no one was there. It was like they had all vanished in a snap. He checked the floors, conference rooms, and training rooms. No one was home. ‘I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe’ Peter thought as he begin to frantically search again hoping he was wrong. Why would his family just leave him behind? The answer was simple really; everyone leaves Peter. ‘NO!’ He shouts. 

Peter knows that if his family is gone then he’d need a new one, and the thought of starting over again causing him to start to hyperventilate. The walls are closing in. He can’t do this, he just can’t. He’s not strong enough to survive losing them. ‘Why would they leave? Why would they leave? Why would they leave?’ All of Peter’s thoughts were running through his mind as if on repeat. Pepper had promised that she’d never make him leave. Maybe he’d finally pushed them over the edge and they had decided Peter was too much work. Maybe they decided to start their own family. Peter walks over to the kitchen counter where he had spotted a note with handwriting he recognized as his dad’s, “Pepper and I have decided that this was a mistake. 

We felt forced into taking you in because you didn’t have anyone else, and we’ve decided you need a family who wants you. Please pack up your stuff and be out of the tower by the time we get back tonight.” Peter fell to the floor and cried out. He had lost another set of parents.   
Peter woke up in a jolt of energy. He had sweat through his t-shirt while he fought this nightmare. He crawled out of bed and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He was surprised to find his dad getting a late night snack. Tony raised a brow at him. Peter just went and got a glass of water and drank it slowly. 

“Nightmare?” Tony knew the answer. He could see the tension in his kid’s face.   
“I’m fine. Okay? I don’t need you.” Peter put the cup down and started to walk away when an alarm went off. Peter groaned because he knew what this meant. Sleep wasn’t going to happen tonight it seemed. 

“Friday. Talk to me!” Tony was already saying. 

“It seems the emergency alert is coming from the watch you gave to Natasha.” 

Peter felt the blood drain from his face. “Dad. Let me help. Let Spider-Man help. It’s Auntie Nat. PLEASE!” 

Tony should say no. The kid was in trouble up to his shoulders, and he didn’t want him involved in this fight, but he also knew Peter would come on his own if he didn’t let him and nothing he could do would stop him. “Fine. Suit up. It’s in the lab.”

“THANK YOU.” Peter honestly meant it.

“Pete?” Tony stopped him. 

“Yeah?” Peter was fidgeting in place. Auntie Nat was in trouble.

“This is a one time pass, and you need to stay close and do what I say. We don’t know what we are up against right now.” Tony answered. 

“Fine.” Peter ran to suit up after agreeing. 

~

Natasha was fine. Okay. She wasn’t fine. She mentally beat herself up for letting someone get the best of her. She’d been walking home when she had felt someone grab her from behind and before she could do anything they injected her with some drug. She’d passed out, but not before she sent off an alert on the watch Stark had given her. She was thankful he’d made the watch look like a piece of crap that no one would want or get suspicious of. 

Natasha wiggled in the tiny space of the trunk she was trapped in. She tried to free her hands from the restraints binding them, but she finally relented in that battle. She sighed laying her head back down as her eyes starting to close again. She’d just have to hope that the drugs wore off soon, and that Friday had sent off the alarm to the team. 

She woke up what felt like hours later in a small room. There were no windows. The walls were gray and bare. The door seemed to be some type of reinforced steel. She still tried to open it but of course she couldn’t. She put a hand out on the door to steady herself from the dizzy spell that was currently threatening to send her back down to the ground. Natasha prides herself in never crying. It wasn’t productive, and it serves no purpose. But as Natasha sank down to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. She didn’t feel like the Black Widow, she felt like just a normal person. In that moment she wanted to cry. ‘I can’t sit here and cry about this. I just need to wait for these drugs to wear off and be ready for a fight. They won’t even know what hit them.’ She thought. 

~

Tony and Peter were zeroing in on the location Natasha’s watch was giving off. Steve wouldn’t be far behind, and where Steve went Bucky followed along with Sam. These people didn’t even know who they were messing with. He used the com to communicate, “Steve? You ready?” 

“I am.”

Tony heard the hardness in the soldier’s voice. He knew this was personal and he needed to keep an eye on that. He didn’t need Steve rushing in and making things worse. He knew how he’d feel if it was Pepper and he couldn’t blame him if he went in and got them spotted before they were ready, but it would be better to get someone to go in for reconnaissance first. He hated what he was about to do, “Spidey? Can you climb the building nonchalantly and tell me what you see. We need an idea of what we’re up against and Friday is having a hard time getting a reading.” 

“I’m on it.” Peter responded quietly. 

He climbed the building and peeked in through a window. His quick glance told him a couple of things. 1. Auntie Nat wasn’t in sight. 2. There were at least three bad guys with big guns. 3. They had cheesecake, and Peter was starving! It didn’t even look like they were eating it. Peter shook off his wayward thoughts and told the team what he’d learned minus the cheesecake. 

Steve asked, “So we go in and take them down? It’s only guns. We’ve fought off way worse then that.”

“Last I checked, Cap…None of us are bullet proof.” Sam’s voice rang loud and clear in the com. 

“Well…” Peter interrupted. 

“NO!” Tony cut him off. 

“DAD! I’m wearing the Iron Spider suit so technically I’m bullet proof.” Peter explained. “It has to be me. I’m the first one in, and I’ll let you guys know what I need from there.” 

Tony was shaking his head, and demanding him to stand down, but of course the kid didn’t listen and just slid in through a window. 

Peter was stuck on the ceiling and he tried to tune out the protests of not only his dad but also Bucky, Sam, and Captain America. He could handle this. Peter dropped down in front of one of the bad guys and punched him hard enough to knock him out. He webbed him to a wall out of sight and started to head to the kitchen. He really was starving and it seemed a waste to let the cheesecake go bad. 

He was just about to take some when his Spidey sense went crazy. He quickly dodged out of the way of the fist coming his way. “Dude, that was not cool. I’m starving. I’m also having a rough week, and I just wanted a piece of that cake! Is that so much to ask? I DON’T THINK SO!” He answered his own question. 

He quickly flipped backward and then threw out a taser web taking the guy to the ground. Peter thought they may need to make an adjustment to that web because the guy seemed to have wet himself because of it. Wait, was that supposed to happen? Spidey sense went off again and Peter quickly turned ready for a fight. “Just me, Spider-Man.” Iron man stood behind him. Why had his Spidey sense gone off? His dad posed no danger. 

He backed down quickly dropping his fists that were ready for a fight. Captain America had to carry out his aunt. She was going to hate this when she was awake enough to understand what was happening. She looked like she was sleeping, but she was also really pale. Peter ran over. He couldn’t help but replay their last talk. He’d just accused her of being a tattle tale. He didn’t want that to be their last talk. He looked at Steve, “She’s okay?” 

Steve had a grim look on his face, “She’s alive, but her heart rate is weak, and I don’t know what they pumped into her to keep her down, but it must have been strong. Someone get the jet ready!” 

~

Back at the tower everyone was pacing the MedBay. They had called Dr. Cho who had met them there and she was checking in with Natasha while they all waited. Peter sat in his Spider-Man suit but held his mask in his hand. 

Tony came up to him and passed him a bottle of water. Peter put it on a table near him. 

“I already told you. I don’t need your help. I’m fine.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I’m too tired to fight with you, Pete. We’ve been awake almost all night. Just…I’ll just go sit somewhere else.” Tony stood up and walked over to where Steve sat and took a seat next to his friend’s who still looked like you could push him over with a poke. 

Steve glanced over and gave a half smile. “She’s going to be okay, right?” 

“Yeah. She has to be. I don’t know what the team will do if she’s not.” Tony answered honestly. 

“He’s mad at you?” Steve nudged his head in Peter’s direction. 

“Mad at me, Pepper, anyone else who has an opinion on his life or tries to tell him what to do, and maybe even the world.” Tony said leaning his head back against the wall behind him closing his tired eyes. 

“Maybe this is normal? I mean besides the fact that he’s a teenager. Maybe this another part of grief?” Steve followed Tony’s example taking the chance to close his eyes for a second. 

“I don’t know. Maybe you’re right. It’s exhausting. I’m so over the fight. I don’t even want to do it anymore. I want a time out, off the carousel ride, whatever.” Tony wasn’t walking away from Peter. Peter was his son. He’d made that choice and he didn’t regret it. He just wanted a break from all of the anger and attitude. 

“He needs you to fight for him even through this. He’s pushing you away and I know it must hurt, but as much as he doesn’t want you in his life right now…He needs you.” Steve nudged his shoulder to get him to look at what he was pointing at. Peter was sipping the water from the bottle Tony had passed him earlier. 

Dr. Cho came out and heading straight toward them. Peter stood up and walked over to listen. 

“She’s alright. I’ve set up an IV, and she’s already awake and complaining.” 

“Can we see her?” Steve asked. 

Dr. Cho nodded. “Not for long. I want her to rest even if she doesn’t want it.” 

~

Peter was half awake at school later that day. He had been allowed to sleep for a bit, but Tony had woken him up and told him sleep deprivation came with the job. He got to his math class before he fell asleep and Ned had to push him to get him to wake up. He gave a look that said, ‘pull it together man.’ 

Peter nodded, and by the time the bell rang. He walked outside and met Happy at the car. He slid into the backseat determined to doze off for the drive to his therapy appointment. Happy thankfully just let him rest. 

~

Peter sat across from Dr. Thomas. They hadn’t said anything yet. He didn’t know what to say and she seemed comfortable with the silence. He supposed she got paid no matter if they sat in silence or he talked the whole time. “I’m angry with my parents.” 

She nodded, “Okay. Why? What did they do?” 

Peter looked at the floor. “I mean my birth parents. I’m also mad at May, and Ben, and Tony and Pepper. I’m mad at them all.” 

“Okay. You’re mad at all of the parents you’ve had or have in your lifetime. Am I understanding this correctly?” Dr. Thomas was writing as she talked. 

“I might even hate them.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. 

‘Dr. Thomas for the win with the silence again.’ Peter thought. 

“I hate my birth parents because they started this pattern of me losing everyone in my life whose supposed to make sure i’m okay. I’m mad at Ben for getting shot, and May for dying in a car crash. I’m mad that Tony and Pepper keep insisting on staying in my life even though I’ve told them I have Peter Luck. They aren’t taking this seriously and something bad is going to happen to them! I’m also mad at myself. I should have left right away and just gone to a group home.” Peter was scared to look at Dr. Thomas and see what she was thinking. He could almost always read her expression.

He finally looked up when she cleared her throat. 

“Would you be better off without Tony and Pepper?” She asked. 

He closed his eyes against the tears there, “No. I…NO! Of course not. You aren’t hearing me! I don’t want to leave, but I’m worried that my Peter Luck is going to go after them next. I mean…I mad at them right now, but I also don’t want them to die.” 

She nodded, “It’s okay to be mad at them, Peter. It’s even okay to be scared. You have the right to your emotions. You are responsible for your reaction though. How have you been handling these big emotions recently?” 

Peter sighed, “Maybe not well. I keep doing the wrong thing, but I don’t know how to make it stop because there is so much anger there. I have to let it out or I’ll explode. Pepper and Tony keep saying they won’t leave or make me leave though…They mean it, right?” 

“I don’t know for sure, Peter. I don’t know them that well. I do know this though…Your family loved you enough to try and get you help. They love you enough to take you here as much as you need. They love you enough to make sure your needs: physical, emotional, and mental are taken care of. It sounds like they are in this for the long haul. But let’s talk about some ways we can handle out anger better, okay?” 

Peter wanted to roll his eyes but maybe that was a gut reaction at this point. 

~

Peter walked into the penthouse and quickly went down the hall to his room. He didn’t even care to take the time to yell about the door at this point. He just crashed into bed wearing the clothes he had worn at school. He was quickly asleep caving into the exhaustion he’d been fighting all day. 

Tony walked down the hall and glanced in at the Spider-Kid. He went and pulled off his shoes and covered him with a blanket. Tony felt his heart squeeze with how much he loved this kid. Is that what being a parent felt like? Loving someone who had been consistently making life a living nightmare as of late? Tony shrugged. He wasn’t sure about any of that, but what he did know was that Peter would come around, and he’d come out of this phase of hating everyone, and Tony wanted him to be able to look back on this time and see that he and Pepper had been there for him along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOO what did you think? Comment. Let me know! I love hearing come you guys!
> 
> Thanks for reading, 
> 
> AND love you 3000!


	30. Sticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is angry, and Tony is trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. 
> 
> I had a day yesterday. I had to take one of the kids I nanny to the hospital in a city I don't even know because she couldn't breathe and then they gave me so much trouble because I wasn't her parent. It left me feeling so anxious and stressed. I had a "Peter" level outburst. ;)   
Guys. Angry outbursts are a big part of anxiety, and we do take it out on safe people, but also anyone in our path when crap hits the fan. Anyhow...I empathize with this Peter so much. I know what it's like to take my mess out on the people who love me. It took me a while to learn that there are people who when they say they love you and aren't leaving that they mean it...  
So if you're getting tired of rebellious Peter just understand that healing is a journey and it doesn't happen overnight, and it has so many highs and lows.

CHAPTER 30

Peter sat by the hospital bed in the MedBay where Natasha slept. He watched her stomach rise and fall with her breathing. He listened to the monitors beep. He knew they would go crazy if anything was wrong. It was 4:46am. He knew his parents would hunt him down to make him get ready for school, but he had some time before then. Right now he would just sit here and update his aunt about his life, and keep watch. No one would hurt Auntie Nat with Spider-Man on the job. 

He was in the middle of telling Auntie Nat that he was going to find MJ today at school and spend some time with her since all communication other than while at school had been cut off when Friday alerted him that Pepper was looking for him. He glanced at the clock and realized he’d been siting here for hours. He jumped up and ran to his room to shower and get ready. 

He came into the kitchen and snagged a banana from the counter. “Whose the baby-sitter today for the drive to and from school?

“Babysitter reporting for duty.” Tony teased. 

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack. “Well since you’re the one forcing me to go, you would think you’d know we need to leave now to be on time.” 

As Tony drove and hummed along to the music Peter looked out the window. He thought back to when Iron Man driving him to school would have been a dream come true, and now he wished he could just take the subway. No. Correction. He wished for times that were simpler. He wished May was here to hug him until the pain that was consuming him was gone. May had always been good at knowing what he needed before he even knew himself. 

Tony pulled over to let him out, “Okay. Do good in school. Make good choices.” 

Peter sighed and got out, “Whatever.” 

He started to walk away and his dad rolled down his window, “LOVE YOU TOO!!” 

Peter turned to glare before continuing his walk. Now the kids at school were going to think he had said, “I love you.” to Iron Man. 

~  
When Tony pulled up to pick up Peter from school he was surprised when a certain curly haired spitfire slid into the passenger seat and Peter was no where to be found. “Wrong car, MJ.” 

“Peter’s in a mood. I’m giving you a warning before he comes out.” MJ said as she watched the school to make sure Peter didn’t see her tattling. 

“Peter’s always in a mood MJ. It’s like his natural state of being right now.” Tony explained. 

“NO. You don’t understand. It’s going to be worse today and you need to be extra patient.” MJ’s eyes pleaded with him. 

“Okay. Why is it worse today?” Tony humored the kid. 

“It’s the anniversary of the day his parents died.” MJ’s eyes even filled with tears of empathy. 

Tony sighed. He should have known that but with everything going on he hadn’t even thought about it. No wonder his kid was a hot mess as of late. He never had time to recover from one thing before he was being hit with the next. Tony so desperately wanted to call a cease fire against anything bad that could happen to his kid, but he knew that he could only control certain things. He couldn’t change the pain from things that happened in the past. “Okay. MJ. I understand. But just so we’re clear…I’m always patient with Peter.” 

MJ laughed, “Yeah, Okay. Let’s go with that. Also can I ask for another favor?” 

Tony pretended to think about it for a bit extra, “Okay. Shoot.” 

“Can I borrow $50 dollars? I wouldn’t ask, but my mom is tight on money and my dad…Well you know. He’s not in the picture right now, and my tennis shoes have holes in the soles now. You can say no.” MJ’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

Tony was already pulling out his wallet, “MJ. Of course and none of this borrowing stuff. You need shoes, and I can help. No big deal. What else is going on? You need anything else?” 

MJ’s eyes got wide and she shook her head. 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Okay. Well let me know if you do. You know that Pepper and I are here for you guys.” 

“I’d better go before Peter comes out and knows I told on him. Thanks. Tell Pepper I say hi.” MJ opened the door and joined Ned on the front steps who was already waiting for his ride. 

~

Tony was trying. He was trying to be extra patient like MJ had asked, but the kid pushed and he pushed. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose trying to ward off a headache that was forming as Peter explained in detail why Spider-Man shouldn’t be something that he can be grounded from. 

“Pete. Let me stop you. It’s not happening. You need to focus on taking care of you and not everyone else.” Tony sat down at the kitchen island pulling open his computer. He had a meeting tomorrow about the new phone and he needed to start preparing for it. 

“I don’t need to focus on me. I’m FINE. I keep telling people this and no one seems to be hearing me.” Peter was exasperated at this point. “Spider-Man needs to be out there. He can’t just go MIA for three weeks. That’s insanity!” 

Tony looked over, “No. Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. But I’ll tell you what if you can go 48 hours without giving mom and I any attitude then we can discuss you going out to patrol for a night.” 

“I was Spider-Man before you came along. I’m not letting you take that from me.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. 

Tony clicked some buttons on his computer and pulled up what he’d been working on in the lab the past few nights, “I’m not. If I was taking Spider-Man away then I wouldn’t bother working on a new suit.” 

Peter glanced over hesitantly. “You’re really not taking him away?” 

Tony sighed, “I can’t. He’s a part of you as much as Iron Man is a part of me. BUT I’m serious 

Peter. You need to heal and you need to find a way to be kind, polite, and whole. It’s why I want you to avoid Spider-Man for a bit. You’re a fixer. You always want to make things better for everyone but yourself.” 

“48 hours?” Peter asked.   
Tony confirmed with a nod. 

“Fine.” Peter said as he walked away. 

~

Pepper and Peter were riding to school Thursday in silence until Peter spoke up,”Can I please hang out with Ned tonight? Three weeks is a really long time. It’s not even fair to him.” 

“No. Pete. You are grounded. I’m sure Ned understands what that means.” Pepper flipped on her turn signal. 

Peter groaned. “You and dad are ruining my life.” 

“Well I’m sorry you feel that way, but we never encouraged you to lie or skip school. You made those choices that led you here. I’m not lifting the punishment.” 

“May never would have done this to me.” 

Pepper knew he was taking his anger out on her. She exhaled slowly before responding. “May would have hugged you tight and then told you if you kept pushing you would be grounded for an extra week. Don’t forget that we were friends too.” 

Pepper pulled over and Peter jumped out in silence. “Pete. Wait.” 

He sighed but did as Pepper asked. She came out of the car and wrapped him in a hug. “I still love you. I’m not lifting your punishment to see Ned, but if you wanted to go help Bucky tonight I think I can get dad on board.” 

Peter hugged his mom back. “Okay. I’m still mad at you though.” 

“Fair enough.” 

~  
Peter grinned when he walked out of school and Bucky was waiting for him. He ran up to hug the man. 

“Listen. We’re not doing what you think today.” 

“What are we doing then?” 

“Working on healthy coping skills.” 

Peter frowned. “Why do all of the adults in life think that I’m broken?” 

“Maybe I’m the one that needs to work on them and I’m just letting you come along. You’re not the only one whose been through trauma.” Bucky threw out there as they started walking down the street. 

Peter was surprised when they walked into a gym. He took the bag Bucky handed to him and went to change into gym clothes. He came out and found Steve and Sam there. Steve handed him a pair of gloves and put him in front of a punching bag. “Go to town. Hit this thing as hard as you want. Yell, scream, but don’t hold back. It’s reinforced for me so it should work for you too.” 

Peter hit the bag once and it barely moved. He looked at Steve who said, “Hit it like you’re trying, Pete. I know you’re angry!” 

Peter hit it harder this time. He thought of his bedroom door and hit it again. He thought of his parents dying before he even got the chance to get to know them well and hit it again. He thought of Ben, and May and hit it harder than any time before that. He thought of Tony and Pepper and how he was disappointing them but couldn’t do anything to change it. He hit the bag again. He kept hitting the bag as thoughts starting to pour in, ‘Why can’t I just be happy?’ ‘Why can’t I get rid of the anger?’ ‘Why am I hurting the people who just want to help me?’ Peter didn’t even know the bag had broken and was spilling over until Steve put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“Sorry…I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to break it.” Peter held out his hands. 

“Pete. It’s fine.” He pointed to a corner of the room where a stack of bags were waiting to be patched if possible or go out to the trash. 

Steve switched out the bag and said, “Go again.” 

~

By the time Peter walked back into the penthouse he was exhausted. Tony and Pepper sat in the living room. He went and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and drank the whole thing. 

“Homework?” Pepper asked. 

“Well I was gone all day so I didn’t have time to do homework.” Peter snapped. 

“Bud. You’re not doing so hot with the whole 48 hour thing we discussed.” Tony pointed out. 

“I don’t care. Can you just leave me alone?” Peter shot back. 

“Can you just make better choices with your life?” Tony said without missing a beat. 

“Stop it. Both of you. Peter go get your homework done. Tony…Find something more productive to do than arguing with a teenager.” Pepper warned. 

“Well I mean…He started it.” Tony said. 

“I DID NOT! You started this whole thing!” 

“I’m the reason for the stick up your butt?” Tony asked. 

“You took my door!” Peter yelled. 

“YOU LIED!” Tony yelled back. 

“WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?” PETER shouted. 

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO BE A DAMN GOOD PERSON!” Tony shouted beyond frustrated. 

Pepper put a hand on his leg to ground him. 

Tony took several deep breaths and said calmer, “Kid. It’s fine. Take out all of your anger on me. Yell, scream, whine. Throw a fit. I don’t care what you throw at me because I’m your dad and I will love you through it all. I’m not giving up on you or leaving. You’re not the only one whose sticky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I hope you loved it. Comment with your thoughts because in the midst of the chaos yesterday it made me feel better to see a notification from this story...Like hey...I may not be doing anything right in my life, but someone likes my story. ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	31. Casualties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man assist to work toward deescalating a tough situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! 
> 
> It is the perfect day for writing here. Rain and thunderstorm. I know this chapter is a bit short, but I had to split it into two parts or it would have been too long. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 31

Peter was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. He wasn’t sleeping though like he should be. He slid out of bed, and went to the MedBay and let himself into his aunt’s room. She was surprisingly awake. “Spider-Baby?” 

“Mama Spider. I can’t sleep. I thought I’d come keep you company.” Peter sat in the chair next to her. 

Natasha gave a small smile. “Sure. I just kicked Steve out because he wouldn’t stop yawning. Talk to me. What’s going on with you? None of this, “I’m fine.” crap you’ve been giving everyone.” 

“Do we have to pick a heavy topic tonight?” Peter got comfortable in the chair he was sitting in. 

“Yes. If I wait until later your defenses will be back up. Right now you’re tired, and will be more open with conversation.” Natasha stated. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong.” Peter really didn’t. He would tell himself when he woke up that he would go back to normal and start being kind to his parents and family again and then someone would say something and suddenly he’d be beyond angry and snapping again. 

Natasha just waited for him to elaborate. 

“I mean. I know I’m not okay. I keep taking it out on people like you and dad. I don’t know what to do though. Dr. Thomas gave me some coping techniques but I don’t know…I don’t even think of them when I’m exploding with anger on someone.” 

“Okay. So you’re not fine. You’re angry. At least that’s honest.” 

“But that doesn’t fix it.” 

“No. Do we need to fix it though?” 

“Is that a trick question? I’m nearly positive dad, and mom would like this to end.” 

“Yes, but you aren’t broken. You’re angry and that’s okay. What we need to work on is the way you cope with that anger, but I don’t even know if you’re there yet. It’s not like you’re snapping on friends, or teachers. Maybe you need the freedom to be angry because…Spider-baby you’ve been through a nightmare, and I can’t even imagine the pain that you’re dealing with. I don’t want you stuffing that pain down again. At least if you’re screaming at us we know what you’re feeling.” Natasha’s eyes showed nothing but genuine concern. 

“So I just keep doing what I’m doing then? It stays like this forever?” 

“No. I don’t think it’ll stay like this forever. But as long as you’re feeling this way then we’re going to be here for you.” 

“Dad says he’s sticky, and he’s not leaving.” 

“He won’t. He loves you too much to leave.” Natasha gave Peter’s hand a squeeze. 

“Can I just stay here for a bit? Maybe we can just sit?” 

“Sure. Pete.” Natasha smiled at her nephew. He was going to be okay. 

~

Tony set a plate of waffles on the table. “Friday? Where’s Peter?” 

“He’s currently sleeping in the MedBay in Natasha’s room.” Friday chirped. 

Tony headed that direction. He pushed open the door after Natasha quietly told him to come in. He saw his son sitting in the chair leaning over so his head could rest on Natasha’s hospital bed. His heart gave a squeeze. He looked so young right now. “How’d he end up here?” 

“He couldn’t sleep. I think he’s wrestling with some pain right now, and he doesn’t know how to talk about it yet, and that combined with lack of sleep…We’ve been getting a side of Peter that’s... different.” 

“That’s a nice way of putting it.” Tony teased. 

“I basically gave him permission to stop trying to fix it. I think it’s destroying him to try and shove the anger down. You may want to brace for impact. You’re the safest person in his life. He trusts you more than all of us. He’s going to take it out on you.” 

Tony nodded slowly. “Thanks, Nat. I appreciate you always taking care of him.” 

“It’s my job as his Mama-Spider.” 

Tony ran his hands through Peter’s hair working on waking him up slowly for school. Peter pushed his hands way. 

“M Sleepy.” He mumbled. 

“I know, but breakfast is getting cold and you have school.” 

Peter groaned. “Ugh. I hate school, and I hate you.” 

“Okay. Well I understand that you don’t like school. You still have to go. It’s Friday at least and then you get the weekend to sleep in.” 

Peter stood up and started to walk away. He didn’t miss his dad yelling out that he still loved him. Peter just shook his head and went to eat breakfast. 

~  
At school Peter was in the hall grabbing some books from his locker when MJ came up. She took his free hand in her’s after he had secured the books in the other. “Feeling better today?” 

“I hate him. Why do I hate him?” Peter asked her honestly. 

She shrugged, “Maybe you hate him because he represents the absence of your aunt in your life or maybe you’re a normal teenager. We don’t always love our parents. It’s okay. You think Tony and Pepper would let me come over for dinner?” 

Peter shrugged. “I’m grounded but I can ask. They still like you.” 

Ned ran up to them, “GUYS!! Big problem! The news reported a hostage situation at Stark Industries.” 

Peter felt the blood drain from his face. Pepper was surely there, and maybe Tony too. Thousands of employees too. “I need to go.” 

Ned’s eyes got wide, “You’re already in hot water. I think that you should probably let the police handle it or maybe call an aunt or uncle?”   
“I, Ned…I…NO! My mom is there!” Peter paced the small hall feeling caged. He pulled out his phone and tried calling his dad, but it went to voicemail. He called Steve who also sent him to voicemail. He then looked at Ned, “Now what?”

MJ put a hand on his shoulder. “We cover for you.” 

Ned agreed, “But Peter. Be careful.” 

~

Peter got back to the tower in record time. “Friday? Where’s dad?”

“It seems both of your parents are handling a situation at SI right now.” Friday responded. 

Peter raced down to the lab and scanned his print. It was denied. “FRIDAY! Let me in. I know I’m grounded, but I need to help them. They’re in trouble!” 

“I’m sorry. You cannot override the 'grounded' function here.” Friday responded. 

Peter nodded and looked around. He grabbed a hammer that had been left out. He hoped his dad forgave him for this one. He swung it at the lock keypad. Once that was broken Peter easily let himself in. His Spider-man suit had been moved, but the new one his dad had been working on sat on the counter. He grabbed it throwing it on. “Hello, Peter. I must warn you that this suit is not battle ready.” Karen cautioned him. 

“Make it ready!” Peter clicked on his web shooters and swung out of the tower. 

He made it to the SI building and could see police cars all around it. He stuck to the tower and climbed up, “Karen. Figure out what’s going on in there. I need to have eyes inside.” 

The spider drone on his suit took flight. He was soon able to see and hear what was going on inside. It wasn’t good though and Peter felt his panic rising, but he shoved it down. He couldn’t be scared right now. “Karen. Any other Avengers on this already?” 

“It seems that Sam, Steve, and Bucky are down below but are having trouble getting past the police.” Karen responded. 

“Patch me to their coms.” He demanded. 

“Spider-Man? Where are you?” Steve’s voice rang clear. 

“Well here’s the thing. NO big deal…But I’m hanging out by my mom’s office window. I thought it would be better to get you guys involved though before I get in and stop this guy.” Peter’s suit kept zooming in and out of things. It was making it hard to focus. The suit probably wasn’t 100% done or ready for use.

“Spidey. Talk to us. What do you know?” 

“It’s not good, but I’m going to fix it.” Peter assured. 

“What is it?” Bucky this time asked more firmly. 

“A bomb. I think it’s a bomb and I think it’s strapped to this guy chest, and I see mom and dad. There are also thousands of others in this building at this time of day. We can’t lose this fight guys. I can’t imagine that kind of devastation.” Peter answered firmly matching Bucky's tone. 

“Then we won’t lose, but Spider-Man. You may be on your own for a hot second until we can get in there. Don’t do anything crazy.” Steve warned. 

“I’m not the one who came into a building with thousands of people with a bomb. I’m not the person you need to worry about being crazy.” Peter slid into his mom’s office which was eerily quiet. He noticed that his mom had switched the silent alarm alerting the police that there was something wrong in the building. The door was slightly open and he could see the man arguing with his parents. Peter wanted to jump in and help them, but there were thousands of other people trapped because the building was on lock down. 

He climbed back out the window and went in through a different floor. He was in an empty lab. “Friday. We need to empty this building quietly.” 

“The building is on lock down. My protocol says that no one comes in, and no one goes out except for the police or Avengers.” Friday said. 

“Friday. Override the protocol.” Peter demanded. 

“I will need you to confirm the command.” Friday asked. 

“Confirm.” Peter said. 

“Lock down protocol has been deactivated.” Friday said. 

“Great. Work on clearing every floor that the guy with the bomb isn’t on. And Friday make sure to give clear instructions that they need to make it to the next exit quietly, and do not go back for belongings.”

“Consider it done.” Friday answered. 

“Cap? Tell the police I’m sending out people. DO NOT SHOOT THEM!” Peter said. 

Cap was responding but Peter missed it because Friday was alerting him that one of the interns was in distress. “Distressed how?” Peter asked. 

“It seems she’s in labor.” Friday responded. 

Peter sighed. This day was going to get more complicated before it got easier it seemed. “Okay. Tell me where I’m going, but Friday…I am NOT delivering a baby.” 

“There is an ambulance outside waiting to assist.” Friday explained. 

Peter followed her directions and found a woman in the stairwell with her face scrunched in pain.   
She was bent over, and Peter was slightly worried this lady was going to have this baby right here, right now. “Let me help you get outside.” He offered. 

The lady still in pain nodded, “I’m Avery.” She said though gritted teeth. 

“Avery. Nice to meet you. Don’t worry about a thing. I’ve got this situation under control.” 

She narrowed her eyes in disbelief but thankfully didn’t make any more comments. He got her to the door and watched her get help from police officers on the scene. “We’re clear, Friday?” 

“Everyone is clear except for you, your parents, and the man with the bomb. Steve, Bucky, and Sam are waiting on your word to assist.” Friday assured him. 

“Don’t let them in for any reason. Get the police word to back the perimeter up in case this thing goes south. I don’t want any extra casualties.” 

“Right away.” Friday responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT... I'm hoping (Crosses fingers) to not leave you hanging until I'm back from my trip on Monday, but if that happens. I'm sorry! I hope you love this chapter. Please comment. Let me know! 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Love you guys 3000!


	32. Impossible Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter works to save Tony and Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYYSS! 
> 
> I leave for the airport in like two hours, but I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys, so I'm now behind on packing and everything, but you're worth it. :) 
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter 32

The heart beat monitor beeped steadily letting Peter know that his dad was still breathing. He was still breathing barely. Peter felt tears press against his eyes. This was his fault. He should have let Captain America defuse the situation, and then his dad wouldn’t be in this hospital bed in the MedBay fighting for his life. Peter got into a coughing fit just then and Dr. Strange glanced over, “Peter. I’m not asking this time. Get over hear and let me listen to your lungs.” 

“NO! I don’t care about me.” He stayed in his seat by his father’s bedside. 

“Peter. Refusing to take care of yourself is the last thing your dad wants. He would tell you that himself if he was awake.” Dr. Strange insisted. 

Peter just kept staring a the monitor. 

Dr. Strange finally decided that if Peter wouldn’t come to him then he’d go to Peter. He came over and used his stethoscope to listen to Peter’s lungs. “Peter. I’m putting you on oxygen, but I’m wise enough to know that I have to bring everything to you.” 

Peter shrugged. “When will he wake up?” 

Dr. Strange sighed because he didn’t want to tell Peter that his dad was barely hanging on, “I don’t know Peter.” 

Peter took the oxygen mask offered. “Where’s mom?” 

“Still out. She’s fine. I gave her a sedative to help her sleep.” Dr. Strange assured. 

“Okay. Let me know if she wakes up.” Peter just breathed in the oxygen and the pressure in his chest eased. He looked at Dr. Strange with wide eyes while he breathed. 

“Weird. It’s almost like I’m a Doctor and I knew you couldn’t breathe and how to fix it, right?” Dr. Strange teased. 

“I don’t deserve relief. It’s all my fault.” Peter mumbled under the mask. 

“Peter. You can’t think that! You did everything you could to get everyone out of that building safely. Your parents are alive because of you.” Dr. Strange said. 

“No. My mom is alive. My dad is hanging on by sheer force of will to keep his promise that he won’t leave me.” Peter started to cough. 

Dr. Strange pushed the oxygen mask back on his face. “Let’s talk later.” 

~

Steve paced the hall of the MedBay. He couldn’t believe how the battle had gone down. No one had seen this coming. Sure. They’d been prepared for something to go wrong. He hadn’t known Peter would deny them access to the building. He hadn’t known all of the variables at play. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have known. 

Now Tony was in the MedBay. Pepper was sedated. Peter was blaming himself. Steve wished he could rewind time. He wished he could stop Tony and Pepper from ever going into the office that morning. He wished he would have stopped Peter from going in to assist. Peter was a child. He never should have been in a position to make the choice that he did. It wasn’t fair to him. Nothing about this situation had been fair. 

Funny how if you change small details in life by making different choices then big problems like these may never ever come to pass. Steve wished they’d made a different choice all those months ago. 

~

4 Months Earlier.   
The accords had just fallen apart. The Avengers sat in a conference room to see if they could work out their differences. They were discussing if the team would move back into the tower when they got an emergency alert for the city. The team stopped arguing about who could forgive who, and if there was enough trust at this point to live together again. Tony pressed a button to ignore the alert, “It’s a home invasion. It’s not a job for the Avengers.” They continued their talk. 

~

Present Time* 

If only they had known all of those months ago that someone would die because of their decision to let the police handle a home invasion. Steve sighed because if they had known. If they had known then what they know now they would have put aside their differences and went to help. Now Tony, Pepper, and Peter were suffering the consequences of this. And there was nothing Steve could do to fix it. 

~

Peter was half asleep when he heard the alarm go crazy at his dad’s bedside. Dr. Strange rushed in and Peter was pulled out of the way by a nurse. He watched Dr. Strange start CPR, and then shock his dad back to life. Peter held his breath as they waited to see if his dad would continue to flat line. Finally Sinus Rhythm. Peter looked at Dr. Strange waiting for him to assure him that everything was still okay, but he didn’t. He instead took the seat next to where Peter had just been sitting. It seemed they were in this together from here on out. Peter sat down again and blinked back the tears in his eyes. 

Why had his last words to his dad been that he hated him? He had to make it through. Peter needed to have a chance to tell his dad that he was sorry for being a jerk, and that he hadn’t meant what he said. He just wanted another chance. Peter grabbed his dad’s hand. He couldn’t lose another dad. Peter didn’t know much about prayer, but he started to beg for his dad’s life to whomever was listening. 

~

Peter woke up that morning and saw everything was the same as when he must have finally crashed from exhaustion. Dr. Strange sipped coffee next to him while he read a book on his phone. “He’s okay?” 

“He’s alive.” Dr. Strange said. 

Peter nodded. “Mom?” 

Dr. Strange nodded. “I’ll go check on her next, but the nurse said she was just starting to wake up. She’ll be a bit groggy for some time still. Peter. You need to go get some real sleep, and eat a meal. You don’t help anyone by refusing to leave your dad’s side.” 

Peter glared, “No. I made the call that did this, and you can all tell me that I made the best decision I could, but I did this. I just don’t know what I could have changed. How I could have prevented this outcome. I could replaying it in my mind.”   
“Stop right there. I don’t know you well enough, Pete. I do know your dad. He handpicked you for the Avengers. He knew what you were capable of long before anyone else. You made a tough call. Guess what…? We’ve all been there. They don’t call it life and death decisions because it’s fun. It means you are often stuck between a rock and a hard place and you do the best that you can with what you have.” Dr. Strange stood up. 

“I’m not hungry, and if I need to sleep. I’ll sleep here.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest refusing to change his stance on the subject. 

~

Pepper woke up in a hospital room, and felt a mild sense of panic. Where was Tony? Where was Peter? Tears filled her eyes. She couldn’t imagine a world where they weren’t in her life. 

“Friday? Tony? Peter?” She croaked. How long had she been asleep? 

“Peter and Tony are also in the MedBay. Peter’s injuries seem to be healing fine with his advanced immune system due to his Spider-Man powers. Mr. Stark is not healing as quickly I’m afraid.” Friday said. 

A knock sounded on the door, and Dr. Strange walked in. 

“How’s Tony?” She asked right away. 

“It was touch a go for a bit there. He’s been holding steady for the past few hours, and it’s been a bit since I’ve heard an alarm go off, but his body went through a trauma. Any other doctor would have lost him.” Dr. Strange said as he started to listen to her lungs. 

“Peter?” Pepper asked. 

“Stubborn as they come. I keep telling him to take care of himself. I had to force oxygen on him basically. He won’t leave Tony’s side to eat or sleep. I would say he got about 2 hours of sleep last night sitting up. I know you’ve just woken up, but he needs a parent.” Dr. Strange marked some things on the Stark tablet in his hand for her chart. 

“Great. Get someone to bring me clothes, and I’m going to go take care of my kid then.” Pepper said. 

“Well hold on. I’m going to start an IV bag of fluids first because you’re severely dehydrated. AFTER and ONLY after that will I ask a nurse to bring you a change of clothes. Don’t worry. I plan to bring Peter food since he won’t go to where the food is. I’ve learned to speak Peter fluently over the last 12 hours.” Dr. Strange said. 

“Okay, but let’s do this as quickly as possible. I know that kid and I know he’s beating himself up over an impossible situation.” Pepper felt a tear roll down here cheek as she continued, “I wish he had stayed at school.” 

Dr. Strange shrugged, “Maybe no one would have made it out then.” 

~

Bucky and Sam were talking in the kitchen about what had happened over the course of a couple days. They talked about when they knew that the situation was going to go south. They talked about the distressed sound in Peter’s voice. They talked about getting the jet there to zoom Tony to the MedBay. 

“I wouldn’t have wanted to have to make the call that he did.” Said Sam. 

“Peter didn’t want to make the call that he did, but he didn’t have a choice. Now we have to get Tony to pull through because if he doesn’t…Well I’m worried our Spider friend may not survive.” Bucky answered. 

~

Peter shrugged off his mom’s hands from his shoulders. 

“Peter. You need to go lay down. You can’t keep running on fumes.” Pepper brushed the hair out of his eyes. 

“No. Mom. I’m not leaving. He coded three times last night while I sat here. I’m not leaving.” Peter looked at her and begged for understanding with his eyes. 

“How about I bring a bed to you? Then you rest but you’ll still be in the same room if something happens.” Pepper offered as a solution. 

“Mom. Is dad going to be okay?” Peter asked. 

“I hope so, bud.” Pepper answered honestly. 

“I tried, mom. I really tried.” Peter’s voice cracked on the last word. 

Pepper squatted down in front of him to pull him into a hug, “I know. I know. It was an impossible situation. Maybe it’ll help to talk about it.” 

Peter wiped tears off his face and nodded. Maybe if he talked about what had happened it would stop running through his brain on repeat. Maybe he’d get some kind of peace. No. He decided. He didn’t deserve peace. He stood up and started to pace and tried to figure out where to start. From the point at school when he realized at the very least his mom was in danger? When he’d gotten inside the building to realize just how bad the situation was? When he’d given permission for Friday to turn off the lock down. When he’d known there’d be no peaceful solution? Peter started to shake with anxiety as it all ran through his mind. This was too much. He was overwhelmed just like he’d been overwhelmed then. He shrugged, he would start from where he’d left off before Dr. Strange had needed to sedate his mom. 

~

Peter was pacing his mom’s office quietly. He needed to find a way to defuse this situation. He needed to make sure that the man’s finger never moved from the trigger for the bomb. “Karen, does dad have access to his suit?” 

“He doesn’t, Peter. He could call for one but I fear that would cause a reaction from the man with the bomb that we do not want.” Karen answered. 

“Okay. Great. On my word you’ll call a suit. Not before and not after.” Peter said. 

“I’ll wait for your word, Peter.” Karen answered. 

He nodded, “Any chance that dad put a stealth mode in this new suit?” 

“No. He did not, but he did add a new function to the suit.” Karen said. 

“What is it?” Peter asked. 

“In the same way that Mr. Stark can send his suit to Pepper or you…You can send your suit to your dad or Pepper.” Karen said.   
Peter nodded, “Okay. Not sure how that’s even helpful because people would know my identity without the suit, but I guess whatever. Stealth mode would have been better.” 

Peter opened the door walking out nonchalantly eating some chocolates from his mom’s desk, “You guys are having a party…And you didn’t invite me.” 

Tony’s eyes got wide. Pepper put a hand to her mouth. The bomber had no clue that Spider-Man was also their son, but Peter could see it in their reaction. They hadn’t known he was in the building and they didn’t want him anywhere near this fight. 

“Stay back!” The bomber yelled. 

Spider-Man held up his hands to show he posed no threat. It wasn’t true, but Peter needed him to believe it was. “How about we just talk?” 

“TALK! That’s all WE’VE been doing, and no one is listening!” The bomber turned to glare at Tony and Pepper. 

“Okay. I’ll listen. I promise.” Spider-Man said. 

The man sighed, “I’m not a bad person. I never thought I’d be in this situation, but THEY pushed me over the edge. YOU guys call yourselves heroes, but never want to help unless there is an alien invasion or some other huge event threatening the world. MY FAMILY DIED. Where were the so called Avengers?” 

“I’m sorry about that. We can’t fight every battle even if we want to. I’m sure if we’d been aware that we would have helped.” Spider-Man said. 

“It’s in the report that the Avengers received notice!” The man yelled.   
Spider-Man turned to look at his dad. 

“It was a home invasion. We have the police for a reason. The Avengers step in for things that go outside of their pay grade. It was a horrible situation, but we made the right call.” Tony said.   
Spider-Man glared at his dad. 

He could tell what his dad was saying with his eyes. They’d exhausted all routes of communication and at this point there was no use placating. He hoped his eyes said what he was feeling…That this was about to go south quickly. 

The bomber kept speaking unaware of the talk they were having silently. “YOU COULD HAVE HELPED! YOU NEVER DENIED THAT YOU KNEW ABOUT IT, BUT JUST THAT YOU DIDN’T THINK IT WAS IN YOUR PAY GRADE. MY SON DIED BECAUSE YOU COULDN’T BE INCONVENIENCED FOR SOMEONE ELSE. NOW YOU NEED TO DIE.” 

“Just me or the rest of the Avengers too? Can Pepper leave? She’s not involved in this situation.” Tony asked. 

“STOP! TALKING! JUST STOP TALKING!” The man wiped at the sweat on his forehead. 

Spider-Man knew in that moment. The guy was done. They were going to lose this fight. He was done talking, and he wouldn’t be reasoned with. He knew his parents had already been up here with him for hours and his mom’s face showed her anxiety. He needed to get her out of here.   
He said quietly, “Karen. Now. Send the suit.” 

They soon heard the Iron Man suit coming toward them. Tony saw it and directed it to Pepper. 

Peter’s eyes got wide because he saw the man move to release the trigger. Tony wasn’t paying attention and Peter knew he had to make a decision. Save himself or his dad. It wasn’t a contest, Pepper was in the Iron Man suit that flew her away, and Peter did what his dad had just done, and sent his own suit to him. He didn’t care about the man seeing his identity. He wouldn’t be alive to tell about it anyway. Tony was shocked when he Spider-Man suit wrapped itself around him, but even more surprised when his kid used all of his super strength to shove him out of the window. Peter couldn’t have known the the parachute wouldn’t deploy in time, and that Tony would meet a harsh landing. Tony hit the ground hard with the parachute hardly breaking his fall because it had deployed too late. He saw the building explode and the last thought on his mind was that Peter had been in that building. 

Peter had kept his web shooters on him and had throw himself out the window after his dad, but got caught in some of the blast from the explosion. He felt the heat scorch his skin, and he breathed in some type of chemical and smoke. He collapsed on the roof of a building not far from where the SI building had once been, and passed out to calls of distress coming from the team in his ear. He didn’t have the energy to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is not out of the woods guys. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comment, let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys. 
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	33. Touche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Pepper comfort each other. 
> 
> Tony continues to fight for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this on the plane until a flight attendant asked me to put away large electronics which was fine because I needed to close my eyes and rest by that point. It was a LONG day of traveling.  
I just touched up a bit here and there today, but haven't really edited this so be kind please. :) 
> 
> Happy to say I am not leaving you hanging after this chapter. Thanks for hanging in there with me as I kept leaving you with cliff hangers. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Chapter 33

Peter sat at his dad’s bedside. He had the worst sensory overload headache. He squeezed his eyes shut against the harsh lights in the MedBay, but didn’t dare ask Friday to turn them down. He knew talking or any type of extra noise was going to cause him to throw up the little bit of food he’d consumed earlier that day. Peter felt a hand go to his shoulder and he cried out in pain. All of his senses were on overload. He could hear everyone talking in the whole building and it was overwhelming. 

“Peter? What’s going on?” Dr. Strange asked. 

He just pulled his knees up onto the chair against his chest and buried his face in his legs. 

Dr. Strange frowned and went to get Pepper from where she’d gone to find the snack he’d ordered her to eat. Someone had to take care of the Iron Family while Tony couldn’t. 

“Pepper? Something is wrong with the kid.” 

Pepper stopped her conversation with Rhodey and they both went down the hall to see what was going on with Peter. 

Pepper approached the teen quietly. One look at the teen and she knew what was wrong. She whispered to Friday, “Friday. Activate sensory overload protocol.” 

“Right away.” The lights went out. Friday silenced outside noise. Dr. Strange and Rhodey left to give the family some space. They wouldn’t be far if Pepper or Peter needed them. 

Pepper sat down in the chair next to Peter, but left him be. She knew if she tried to hug him right now he would cry out in pain so instead she took one of Tony’s hands in her own and willed her fiancé to wake up. Peter needs Tony. Pepper was failing at this miserably. She wiped away at a tear that had slipped out. Why had he commanded the suit to her? 

Pepper remembers she had screamed at Friday in the suit to turn around, but she hadn’t listened that day. She had kept flying Pepper to safety. Friday hadn’t cared that Pepper’s whole world was in a building that was rigged to explode. Pepper had been the first one back at the tower, and all she could get out of Friday was that both Tony, and Peter were on their way to the MedBay in the jet, and both were in need of serious medical attention. Pepper had made the call to Dr. Strange in that moment because Dr. Cho was out of town. He had agreed to come right away. 

It had been a world-wind of activity though. Peter had kept crying out in pain as Dr. Strange worked on his burn wounds. Tony looked dead, but Pepper kept reassuring herself that he was alive because Dr. Strange said he was alive. A nurse was calling out things to Dr. Strange that Pepper couldn’t understand, and this is when Tony coded the first time. Pepper remembered Dr. Strange leaving Peter crying out in pain to rush over to her fiancé and assist the nurse.   
Pepper hadn’t meant to cause extra problems, but she had been overwhelmed herself. She sank to the floor sobbing and unable to catch her breath. The day had finally caught up to her. The last thing she heard before passing out was Dr. Strange ordering someone to sedate her. 

~

Peter started to feel better with the lights out protocol activated. He could hear himself think again. He no longer felt like his brain would explode. His parents always knew what they were doing, and how to help him. He couldn’t imagine a world without them. It’s why his dad needed to push through. Peter and Pepper could make it. They would survive if that’s what it came too, but Peter didn’t want that to be how Tony’s story ended. But he did want a nap. He leaned against his mom’s side and she wrapped an arm around him and he drifted to sleep with his mom running her fingers through his hair liked he loved. He would need to remember to tell Pepper that she was the best mom ever. 

~

Dr. Strange forced Peter to get his bandages changed from the burns his body had endured. Peter really just wanted to be left alone. Everyone kept trying to convince him to leave the MedBay. He just wanted his dad to wake up. He needed to know that he hadn’t killed his dad. He only listened to Dr. Strange about the bandages because his mom had threatened to extend his grounding if he didn’t. Once he was finally clear to go he ran down the hall and found Pepper in the hallway outside his dad’s room. He stopped running. She was crying. Peter was scared to look. Had his dad coded again? He would have heard the alert and he happened to know Dr. Strange was still in the other room. 

He sat down next to her and took her hand, “Mom?” 

She wiped at her tears with her other hand, “Sorry. Sorry. I’m overwhelmed. Dad’s as okay as he can be right now.” 

“I’ll go make you some tea.” Peter offered. 

“Thanks, Spider-Baby.” 

~  
Peter was just about to turn back and head to the MedBay from the kitchen when Friday stopped him, “Peter. Your dad is awake.” 

Peter dropped the cup not caring that it shattered everywhere and raced down the hall. 

Tony’s bed was at a slight incline and Dr. Strange was running through some checks, but Peter didn’t care. He launched himself at his dad.   
Tony was exhausted. He knew that he must have been sleeping for a while, but he was so tired. And Dr. Strange kept asking questions, and all he wanted to do was focus on this kid who was now crying in his arms, and Pepper who hung back a bit, but was also crying. “Look. Strange. Can you give me like ten minutes with my family?” 

“Fine. Tony, but I’m coming back. Don’t forget who kept you alive when you kept trying to die on me.” Dr. Strange took the medical gloves off and threw them in the trash. 

Tony nodded. He would remember to be kinder and thank the man later. 

“Pep? Come join this family hug.” Tony said. 

She didn’t even hesitate. She climbed into the bed on the other side and laid her head on his chest. “He’s not wrong. You kept trying to die.” 

“Well I was basically tossed out of a building…So…” Tony noticed his kid tense up when he said that. He hadn’t even had time to think of what Peter must be feeling. He had just been so grateful his kid hadn’t died in the explosion. 

He ran his fingers through his kids hair. “Underoos. You did the right thing. I basically did the same thing to Pepper minus the bruise I can still feel from where you shoved me out the window. You saved my life.” 

“I ALMOST KILLED YOU!” Peter said sharply. 

“No. You had a good plan. Give me the suit, and the parachute deploys and takes me to safety. The suit wasn’t finished though, and you took it into a fight. It was my bad. I should have had all the trouble shooting for it done already. But Peter. Don’t ever sacrifice yourself for me ever again. You should have swung yourself out of there as soon as I sent mom out in the suit.” Tony said firmly. 

“If and I hope we never have to do that again. If that happens again then I’ll do the same thing again except for I would wear my suit that I know is finished.” Peter said. 

“Listen can we agree that we’ll fight about this later?” Tony said. 

Pepper hummed in response. 

Hours later Tony woke up with his family still laying next to him on both sides. He contemplated the last few days. He hadn’t known that Peter would make it out of the SI building before it exploded. He hadn’t had time to second guess his decision to send the suit to Pepper because Peter had his own suit and could easily get out. But then Peter had thrown out a wild card by sending his suit to Tony. Tony hadn’t even had time to think much before his kid shoved him out of the building and away from danger. He had tried to deploy the parachute, but it wasn’t working. He had basically accepted that his landing was going to be painful, but he didn’t know if he would live. He remember when the parachute finally deployed and he had breathed a small sigh of relief before realizing he wasn’t slowing down fast enough and there was no hulk to aid him with that this time. He had hit the ground hard and it had knocked all of the wind from his lungs. He passed out thinking of Peter because Peter was still in danger. Now his family was here and safe, and that’s what mattered. He’d deal with everything else later. 

~

Sunday dawned bright and early, and Tony was trying not to be angry when Dr. Strange said Peter and Pepper needed to relocate temporarily so he could check on Tony. Peter started to protest and Tony held up a hand, “How about you and mom go up to the penthouse and get some real sleep? I’m fine. I’ll have Friday alert you if I’m not fine for whatever reason.”   
Peter frowned but Pepper nodded. 

They headed upstairs and Peter changed into pajamas and crashed into his bed. It wasn’t long before he was awake from a nightmare. Peter sat straight up and tried to calm his racing heart. 

“Friday? I want dad.” 

“Your father is currently asleep in the MedBay. Do you want me to wake him?” Friday asked. 

“No. No. Don’t wake him.” Peter wrapped his favorite blanket around himself and took the elevator to the MedBay. Dr. Strange was sitting in the kitchen down the hall from his dad’s room and Peter gave a small wave. He nodded in return not even questioning why Peter had come back down instead of doing what his dad asked. 

Peter slipped into his dad’s room quietly. He found his makeshift bed still there and pulled it as close to his dad’s bed as he could get it. Peter whispered, “Friday? Silence the volume 100% from outside noises.” 

“Certainly, Peter.” Friday chirped. 

~  
Tony woke up to the nurse coming in and she made the be quiet motion with her finger against her mouth and pointed to where Peter slept. “You know when he slipped in here?” 

“About an hour ago. We’re all so used to him being in here that we didn’t question it. I can ask him to leave if you want?” The nurse said. 

“No. No. Peter and Pepper are always welcome wherever I am, besides trying to tell that kid to do something that he doesn’t want, or telling him not to do something when he’s determined. It doesn’t tend to go well.” Tony took some of the water she offered not even bothering to complain that he didn’t like to be handed things. 

The nurse left and Tony threw one of his pillows at Peter to wake him. Peter glanced up, “Leave me be. I’m so sleepy.” 

“Climb up here then. It’s why you came down here, right? You had a nightmare of me dying?” Tony made room for the teenager who dropped his head against his chest. 

“You died in the explosion.” Peter answered truthfully. 

“Sorry, bud. That must have been scary.” Tony ran his fingers through his kid’s hair. 

“Hmm. Dad?” 

“Yeah, Pete?” 

“I don’t really hate you. I don’t even know why I said that.” 

“I know. I never thought you did.” 

~  
Later that morning Peter, and Tony were sitting in his hospital room watching reruns of Friends. Pepper was still asleep. 

“Pete. Seriously, why did you give me your suit?” Tony asked. 

“Why’d you give mom your suit?” 

“Touche.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL! Tony is OKAY. Peter has had a change of heart. What did you guys think? Comment. Let me know! I love feedback. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Love you 3000!


	34. Damn Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter overhears a conversation that causes him to react poorly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. 
> 
> I went MIA. Hopefully most of you saw my comment about the delay on the last chapter. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed with catching up on life stuff since getting back into town so I had to put my focus there for a hot minute. 
> 
> I hope this chapter that I've been rolling around in my brain is worth the wait. 
> 
> ENJOY

Chapter 34

Peter was working on fixing the keypad to enter the lab since it had remained broken since Friday when he’d shattered it with a hammer. He had it all back to together again, but when he tested it there was a loud alarm that rang throughout the whole building. Peter had somehow triggered the fire alarm. He yelled to be heard, “Friday. Cut the alarm. It was a false alarm.” 

“I’m sorry Peter, but the fire department is already in route here. I will; however, notify them of the false alarm.” Friday responded. 

Pepper came toward him then with a pinched look on her face, “Pete. We have to evacuate. The fire alarm is going off.” 

“Yeah. Yeah. It was my fault and it was an accident. I was trying to fix the lock to enter the lab that I broke and I must have crossed some wires wrong or something.” Peter offered. 

Pepper sighed, “Let’s just exit until the fire department clears the building and then how about you wait for Tony to help you with the lock. They are sensitive because of how they are designed.” 

“Okay, but I mean…It was an honest mistake.” Peter started to walk toward the nearest exit with  
Pepper. They found Tony already outside with a nurse in a wheelchair. Firefighters pushed through everyone into the building. 

Tony raised a brow at Peter, “Friday said it was a false alarm from you trying to fix something.” 

“I broke the lock in the lab and I was trying to fix it. I don’t even know how I did this.”  
Tony started to laugh and soon Peter was laughing until tears were running down their face.  
Pepper crossed her arms over her chest, and she said, “This is not funny guys! I was in the middle of a conference call.” 

Peter tried to compose himself but he was at a loss, and soon it hurt from how hard he was laughing. Tony worked harder at keeping a straight face because he noticed Pepper’s left eye was twitching from the stress that had become their lives. “Sorry, Pep.” 

She rolled her eyes, “You’re not even that sorry. You’re still smiling!” 

“No. No. I’m not. I’m sorry, but we either laugh or cry at this point at the nightmare this weekend has been.” Tony said. 

~  
Monday dawned early and Friday woke Peter for school, “Can you ask dad if I can stay home because of the nightmare weekend we just survived?” 

“Sure thing, Peter.” Friday answered. 

Peter got out of bed and threw on clothes accepting that his dad would say he couldn’t stay home but still wanting to ask. Friday soon interrupting him trying to control his curls with hair product by saying, “Your dad has informed me that you must go to school.” 

“Whatever.” Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack and went downstairs to meet Happy…Except for Happy wasn’t there, and his mom had already left to deal with the insurance people for the SI building and work on finding a temporary location big enough to house Stark Industries. Peter shrugged and rode the elevator upstairs to his dad’s room. 

Tony raised a brow at the teen the MedBay who should have already left for school. “Pete. You’re going to be late!” 

“I know! But you banned me from taking the subway and Happy isn’t here, and mom isn’t here, and you can’t drive me!” Peter knew his tone was defensive but he couldn’t stop it. He hadn’t done anything wrong. He’d been ready to leave on time, and it wasn’t his fault the adults didn’t have their stuff together. 

“Tone, Peter. Okay. I’ll give you this one. You can take the subway, but go now. You’re already going to be late. I’ll call the school and let them know the situation.” Tony was already dialing the number. 

Peter booked it to the subway. He made it just in time and slid inside finding a seat. He couldn’t help overhearing a conversation between a mom, and her young son. The son was begging the mom to buy him a new toy for his birthday and the mom answered that it probably wouldn’t happen this year, but suggested that they spend the day watching his favorite movies on the couch together instead. The woman’s voice caught a bit as she explained this.

Peter’s heart squeezed a bit. He knew what it meant to struggle, but he’d never gone without gifts on his birthday. Last year it had been a small gift of a new backpack, and new shoes for school. Peter had been overjoyed. He had known May had worked hard for them and that made it all the more sweet. 

As they were getting off the subway. Peter noticed the mom and son got off too, and he ran to catch up with them. 

He yelled for her attention, and she jumped just a bit putting a hand over her heart. “Ma’am. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. I think you dropped this.” Peter handed her a $50 dollar bill from the money Tony was constantly hiding in his bag since he wouldn’t accept it. 

“No. I think you’re mistaken…Wait. I know you! Aren’t you Tony Stark’s adopted son?” She asked. 

Peter shrugged, “I’m not mistaken. Please just take it. Everyone deserves a new toy for their birthday.” 

The woman started to cry, “Can I hug you?” 

“Well I pretty much think that hugs solve most problems in life so yes.” Peter felt the woman tremble as she hugged him. 

He walked away grateful that he had done some type of good in the world today and it was still early. Crap. He looked at the clock. He was really late now. He ran the remaining blocks to school and slid into class. 

“Nice of you to join us Mr. Parker.” His teacher said. 

Peter sighed, and opened his book to where they had left off in class last time. 

~

Toward the end of school Peter found out why Tony had left $50 dollars in his backpack. It was for the upcoming field trip and it was due today. Peter didn’t regret his choice, but now he needed to figure out what to do. Ned suggested asking to make the payment on another day. MJ just kept her eyes down, and Peter realized he needed to check in with her. He hadn’t noticed her handing in any money either. He wouldn’t ask in front of Ned though. 

“I’m going to call my mom.” Peter pulled out his phone.  
“Pete. I’m overwhelmed. My eye is twitching. If you got in a fight, got detention, or are in any other ways in trouble. Call dad.” Pepper said. 

Peter walked away from Ned and MJ. “Mom. I need $100.” 

Pepper laughed, “Peter. I’m going to need more to go off of than that. What’s the money for?” 

“Field Trip.” 

“Dad put the money in your backpack. Did you check there? I thought it was $50?” Pepper was also talking to someone else in the background.

“It is $50, and I found the $50 this morning.” Peter said. 

“Okay, then why can’t you use that money and why the extra $50?” 

“I may have given the money to someone who needed it more this morning. In my defense though I didn’t know I had to pay for something with it. I thought it was just dad being dad. The other $50 is because I don’t think MJ’s mom gave her money” Peter started to tap his foot and glanced at the clock in the corner. 

“Okay. Pete. I’ll drop it off at the office today when I pick you up. Invite MJ for dinner? Okay?” Pepper suggested.  
“Aren’t I grounded still?” Peter asked as he started to make his way to his last class of the day.

“Of course. We haven’t forgotten about that, but you can invite Ned too. We’ve decided we may have been too harsh since we grounded you and not them.” Pepper said. 

“Gee. Thanks mom. I’ll let you know.” 

“Bye, Peter. Love you!” The call ended and Peter slid into class next to MJ. 

~

Later that evening everyone sat at the table eating pizza that they had picked up on their way back to the tower. Even Tony was in the penthouse. He had been given permission from Dr. Strange as long as he agreed not to over do it. 

“Dude. Guys! I’m excited for this field trip. I can’t wait!” Ned basically bubbled with excitement at the thought of the amusement park they were going to before it got too cold. 

MJ looked down and Peter commented, “Yeah. It’s going to be a blast.” 

Tony tossed a clean napkin at MJ’s plate to gain her attention. “Girls need a man to make it in the world.” 

“That’s offensive and wrong and…!” MJ looked at his face and realized he was kidding. 

“Just wanted to make sure you were still in there since you’ve be quiet all night.” 

“Oh. Sorry. I’m just tired I think.” MJ said. 

Peter had noticed MJ was struggling to focus in school and she had kept nodding off in class. He really needed to find a way to check in with her without everyone else around. 

~

Ned’s mom picked him up shortly after dinner, and MJ was waiting on her mom. They sat in the living room talking when MJ’s phone pinged. She read something and her face showed her confusion. “Peter. What did you do?” 

“I mean…What day are we talking about?” Peter really needed to know because he had made a lot of poor choices as of late.

“My field trip balance is paid. I just got an alert.” She showed him the phone.

“Oh. It’s no big deal. I just asked my mom to pay for it.” 

“I didn’t ask you to do that! I didn’t even talk to you about it! Peter, you can’t just go and buy me things. I don’t need you or your parents to take care of me.” MJ grabbed her jacket and phone and stomped toward the elevator. 

“Okay, but I was trying to do something nice. I don’t see what the problem is.” Peter said following after her. 

“Peter. I already borrowed $50 dollars from your dad for these shoes, and now I owe them $100 when I don’t even know how to pay the $50 back.” MJ tapped her foot while she waited for the elevator. 

“Wait. No. You don’t have to pay them back. i didn’t know about the shoes, but I’m sure it’s fine. Dad wouldn’t want you to worry about it. Is this why you haven’t been sleeping?” Peter asked. 

“Peter. Please leave it alone.” MJ stepped in the elevator and Peter looked at the ceiling when it closed as if asking for help from a higher power. 

“Friday…Do you speak girl? I surely don’t because I still don’t know where I went wrong with that conversation.” Peter took the elevator down to the floor his dad was on.

He stopped short when he heard Tony and Pepper talking. 

“Tony. If something had happened to you then Peter would have been alone in the world again. We need to plan better. Update your will and everything.” Pepper was saying. 

“I know. I know. You’re right. We’ll take care of it this weekend.” Tony said.

Peter didn’t understand. Wouldn’t Pepper want him if heaven forbid something happened to his dad? He changed directions and went back upstairs. He paced angry for a bit. Was all of this an act? And if Pepper didn’t want him then did Tony feel stuck with him too? 

“Friday?” 

“Yes, Peter?” 

“Where did dad put my bedroom door?” Peter asked. 

“It’s in the lab.” 

Peter went down to the lab and easily slid in because the lock was still broken. He brought the door upstairs along with tools. He knew he’d get in trouble for this, but he didn’t care. He put the door back where it belonged and went to shower and get ready for bed. 

Pepper was walking by on her way to bed and noticed it. She sighed and shook her head. There was that eye twitch again. Shaking her head she continued down the hall. She wasn’t fighting that battle today. 

~  
The next morning Peter got dressed and ready for school. Pepper had a note stuck to the fridge, 

“Peter.  
Take the door back down now. Your punishment has not ended.  
Love,  
Mom.  
P.S Do this before you leave for school or I’ll tell your father.” 

Peter just shrugged and grabbed his backpack and headed down to meet Happy who was waiting for him in the garage today. 

~  
Upon getting home he found Pepper in the penthouse waiting for him,“Peter, I thought we were doing better? What happened?” 

“Leave me alone.” Peter said as he took of his shoes. 

“Okay. Well since you didn’t do as I asked. I told your dad about the door. He asked Steve to take it back down.” Pepper said quietly. 

“UGH! MOM! Why? It’s not even that big of a deal. I haven’t lied to you guys in a week. I’ve gone to school. What harm does it do to leave my bedroom door where it goes?” Peter was started to understand the whole eye twitch situation his mom was dealing with now. 

“Peter. Punishments aren’t supposed to be fun or easy. Consequences are how we learn.” Pepper said. 

“No. NO. I’m putting the door back up when you aren’t home.” Peter said.

“Okay. Well good luck finding it.” Pepper could dig in her heels on a subject too. 

Peter stomped off to the elevator. 

Tony was prepared for Peter to be angry. He was kind of surprised that he hadn’t had to handle angry Peter this weekend yet. He had hoped the relief would stick around, but guess not. “Peter. I know you’re mad…” 

“MAD? I’m mad, but I’m also hurt. I heard you and mom talking yesterday.” Peter sat on the edge of his dad’s bed. 

‘Hey. At least the kid was communicating with him on what he was upset about.’ Tony thought. 

“Okay. What did you hear that caused you to spiral backward?” Tony asked pausing the show he had playing in the background. 

“Mom said you need a plan for if something happens to you.” Peter said more calmly. 

“Pete. I’m not sure what part of that talk you overheard, but we do need a better plan. We aren’t saying something bad will happen. You know I’m going to fight to stay here with you.” Tony said. 

“But why wouldn’t mom want me then? Is it because I’m too much work?” Peter asked. 

“Pete. NO! You misunderstood the whole talk. Mom and I need to take the wedding planning more seriously, and then follow through with her adopting you so that you are officially on paper both of ours. We do need to pick someone who would then receive guardianship of you if something happened to both Pepper and I. We were deciding who that would be.” Tony explained. 

“Fine. Whatever. I guess it’s fine. But dad?” Peter stood up. 

“Yes, Peter?” Tony knew his kid wasn’t calm by any means, but he also wasn’t yelling. He still braced for impact. 

“Give me back my damn door.” Peter stomped out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...What did you think? Comment. let me know. I love hearing from you! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	35. "So we're even then?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter works with Dr. Thomas. 
> 
> He starts to open up about his feelings and what he needs from Tony and Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. 
> 
> I don't know what this week is throwing at you. I feel like I landed Sunday...ERRR Monday? I'm not sure. Time zone changes are weird....Anyhow. I felt like I hit the ground running and haven't had a chance to really breathe yet, and now my supervisor is leaving for vacation and that MEANS...I'm in charge. It's fine. I'm fine. ;) 
> 
> Here is this chapter in case the weekend sucks me away because I'm probably going to work like 30 hours in three days. Wish me luck! 
> 
> And I hope you love this chapter. :):):):)

CHAPTER 35

Peter sat at therapy with Dr. Thomas. He was over this. He was over feeling overwhelmed, anxious, like he couldn’t keep his emotional state together for more than a twelve hour span of time. He didn’t want to need to see Dr. Thomas anymore. He didn’t want to need her help. 

“When does this end?” 

“When does what end, Peter?” Dr. Thomas asked. 

“This. Therapy. When we do know I’m whole?” Peter asked. 

“Are we ever fully whole as humans? I think that every time life hurts us it chips away at some part of us, and we do our best to put it back together again, but it can never go back to the way it was before we were broken, before we had to feel pain.” Dr. Thomas said as she wrote in her notebook. 

“I’ve had to feel a lot of pain. It wasn’t fair.” Peter wiped away at a tear that slipped out. 

“So you feel like the pain you went through wasn’t fair?” Dr. Thomas clarified.   
“Well no. Who else loses two parental sets before they turn 16?” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. 

“What else?” Dr. Thomas asked. 

“What, like that isn’t enough? Losing your parents twice doesn’t give you the right to say life isn’t fair?” Peter raised an eyebrow. 

Dr. Thomas stayed quiet waiting for Peter to answer the original question. 

“I had to adjust a lot. Biological parents died. Adjust to living with Ben and May. Ben dies. Adjust to living with just May. May dies. Adjust to new parents of Tony and Pepper. Everyone parents differently and I’m now on my third set. It’s all new rules, new family dynamics. It’s all new all of the time. I just want normal, and dare I say it…Boring? I would kill for boring right now.” 

Dr. Thomas nodded for him to continue. 

So he did because as much as he wanted therapy to be unnecessary, right now this felt essential to survival. 

~

After school and therapy Wednesday Peter got back to the penthouse. He found Tony napping on the couch. Dr. Strange must have finally released him from the MedBay or Tony got tired of waiting for permission and took matters into his own hands. Peter pulled a blanket over him while he slept and went to make something for dinner. He put the Mac N Cheese on a bowl at the table with the salad he’d thrown together right as Pepper walked in looking exhausted from her work day. 

“Smells good in here, Peter.” Pepper came up and gave him a hug and ruffled his hair a bit. 

“It’s just box Mac N Cheese, and salad.” Peter said. 

“Well let’s eat. Dad can eat when he wakes up.” Pepper sat down across from Peter who had started to eat already. 

“How was your day at school, and therapy?” Pepper asked. 

“School was fine. MJ is mad at me. I’ll figure out how to fix it. Therapy was good. Dr. Thomas and I had a good talk.” Peter shoveled salad in his mouth. 

Peter rarely talked about therapy and typically Tony and Pepper didn’t push him to give more info then he was willing, so Pepper was surprised when he continued. 

“It’s hard to constantly adjust to new parents.” Peter looked down as he said this. 

“Oh. I guess I never thought of it that way. Is there a way to make this easier?” Pepper genuinely wanted to know if they could help Peter. 

‘I don’t know. I just don’t know.” Peter answered honestly. 

~  
Thursday Peter and Ned got the chance to catch up on how they thought it was best to handle getting MJ to forgive Peter. 

“Buy her a present?” Ned suggested. 

“Isn’t that what started this problem?” Peter pulled books from his locker. 

“Maybe just an apology then?” Ned said. 

“Just an apology?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah, but make it a real one.” Ned said as they walked down the hall toward their class. 

“Okay.” Peter shrugged. It was worth a shot. 

~

Peter and MJ talked and while she had accepted his apology he still kind of felt like they were at odds as the two of them walked out of school at the end of the day with Ned.

“So about the homework that we need to do for english…”Something interrupted Ned’s thought and Peter turned to find out what surprised his senses hadn’t already alerted him to what had stopped Ned. 

The media was outside. Reporters rushed toward Peter and he sighed. They’d basically left him alone, but he had to have known it wouldn’t last. He wondered what had caused the change though. 

A reporter shouted, “Is the blog post online true?” 

Another shouted, “Did you really give a mother and her child $50 dollars for that child to have a birthday present?” 

“What did you gain from doing that?” Another shouted. 

Peter tried to block the lights from hurting his sensitive eyes with his hand. The reporters weren’t asking horrible questions, but Peter knew enough from Tony to know that anything he said could be used against him and in the wrong light. Where was Happy? Who was supposed to pick him up today? “No comment.” He mumbled as MJ started to pull him away from the crowd and toward the school again. 

Once they were safely inside MJ pulled out his headphones that cancelled noise and his sunglasses. He put both on and the three just sat on the floor in quiet for a while. He could hear the noises from the gym of the volleyball team yelling, “MINE!” through the headphones still, but at least the world went back to a normal volume with them on. 

“I texted Tony.” MJ said. 

“What did he say? Is happy coming?” Ned asked. 

“I don’t know. He hasn’t answered yet.” MJ said. 

Ned checked his phone, “Guys. I’m sorry. My mom is outside. Do you want her to give you a ride home, Peter?” 

“No. You go. If I get into your car then they’ll follow.” Peter said quietly. 

“Okay. I hope they leave you alone though. Text me when you get home.” Ned gave him a fist bump and walked out.

After a few minutes MJ said, “My mom’s been waiting. I told her I need a few more minutes, but I can’t stall much longer.” 

Peter pulled off the headphones and dialed his dad’s number. It went to voicemail. It wasn’t surprising. Dr. Strange had him on some heavy medication while he recovered and if he took them he knocked out. He called Pepper who answered, “Peter?” 

“Mom. No one came to pick me up, and there are a bunch of news crews outside.” 

“Great, just great. Umm. I’m kind of in the jet ready to leave. Did you call dad?” Pepper asked. 

“Yep. He didn’t answer.”   
“Happy is here on the jet too. Sorry. This is our bad. We should have planned better. Everything has just been a lot lately.” 

“It’s okay, mom. I’m going to call Auntie Nat and then I’ll call you back.” Peter said. 

“Okay, but Peter…? I’m not leaving until I know someone can come get you who can handle the media. IF that doesn’t happen I’ll cancel this flight and come.” Pepper said firmly. 

Peter dialed his Aunt’s number. 

“Spider-Baby?” 

“Mama-Spider? Can you come get me at school?” 

“Didn’t you get out like twenty minutes ago? Shouldn’t you be home?” Natasha asked.   
He heard Steve in the background asking what was going on. 

“The media has me trapped inside, and no one came to pick me up. I could take the subway, but they’ll follow me.” Peter explained. 

“NO. Stay there. Steve and I will come.” Natasha assured. 

“Okay. Text me when you get here. I’m going to let mom know you’re coming.” Peter hung up the phone and texted him mom that Natasha and Steve were coming to pick him up. 

Auntie Nat texted him to come outside. He came out cautiously and found the news crews were still there, but keeping a distant as Natasha glared at them. “I told them to leave you alone because you are a minor and your dad has a team of lawyers who would love to tear them apart over them harassing you while you tried to leave school.” 

Peter nodded and just kept his focus on getting to Steve’s pick up truck. 

~

When they walked in the penthouse Tony was on a video call with someone. He waved at them, and motioned to give him a minute so he could finish the call. He finished the call quickly and closed the laptop. “Peter. I’m sorry. I flaked on pick up and the media. I’m just sorry.” 

Peter shrugged. “I’m fine. MJ and Ned had it handled.” 

Natasha interrupted them, “We are going to head out because we had a date planned, but call us anytime.” Natasha hugged Peter and kissed the top of his head. 

Peter sat down by Tony. “I have to give you something.” 

“Okay.” Tony didn’t push. He could tell Peter was at war over this. His kid just looked down for a bit seemingly trying to decide if this was the right move.

He finally pulled out a letter. “I have one for you and mom. Dr. Thomas suggested we write down how I’m feeling together during my session. She was hoping that it would make it easier to explain my feelings without getting overwhelmed or angry.” 

Tony took the letter and Peter got up and walked out of the room to give him space to read it. 

“Dad, 

I know living with me has been tough the past couple of weeks. I’ve made some poor choices, and I couldn’t seem to pull back. It’s always like two steps forward and one step back. It’s been tough though. My brain is constantly telling me people are going to leave me, or die. I always feel like I’m on the defense and since I’m ready for a fight it means my temper always seems to be hovering on the surface and then I take it out on you and mom.” 

Please don’t give up on me. I need you and mom in my life. I know you love me even when you ground me, and take things away from me. You told me you want me to be a good person, and I want that too, and I think a good person would know they owe you an apology. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to keep yelling at you and shutting you out. Forgive me? 

Do you remember about a month after I came to live with you? I was trying to stuff all of my feelings down. I didn’t want to rock the boat. Now all of those feelings are raw and on the surface. I’m constantly stuck in a circle of change and adjustment. 

So you told me to tell you what I need from you because you can’t read minds. I need to get away with you and mom. I need turn off for a bit. I need space where I can hear myself think. I know this is a bad time to be requesting we take a weekend away and I’m grounded, but I think getting away from the city would be great. 

Love you always,   
Underoos.” 

Tony put the letter down and then picked it up and read it again. He loved this kid more than he even understood. He went to search for the Spider-Ling. He found him on his spot on the roof bundled in his winter jacket and under a blanket. He sat down in the chair next to him and closed his eyes for a second just taking in the sounds of the city. “Let’s do it. Let’s just up and leave.” 

Peter’s eyes lit up, “Really? I know I’m grounded so we can push it back.” 

“No. It’ll be good for us. I’m going to call Pepper and have her meet us there.” Tony said pulling out his phone to work on travel arrangements. 

~

Friday dragged at school because Peter knew that his dad was picking him up and they were leaving from there to drive out of town. He was antsy with anticipation. The bell finally signaled the end of school. He said goodbye to his friends and ran outside. No media and he slid into his dad’s car. Tony already had music playing from the playlist they’d made the night before. Bags were in the trunk for all of them including Pepper, and a bag of snacks sat on the floor by Peter’s feet. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Some cabin in the middle of nowhere that the travel agent found.” Tony put on his turn signal to merge into traffic. 

They pulled up to the cabin and Peter smiled. Tony had found a place that looked like any family would stay there. It was nice. Peter had adjusted to the fact that his parents were rich, but he craved normal and this felt more like something he would have done in the past with Ben, and May. They unloaded the bags and Peter quickly bundled up to go explore. 

“Ah. Kid. Bug spray!” 

Peter and Tony stepped outside and he sprayed him down. Peter started to cough, and Tony thought he’d just gotten some in his mouth but the kid just kept coughing. Tony’s eyes went wide when he looked at the can of spray and then back at Peter. “I think you need go get this off your skin, Peter!” 

Peter jumped in the shower and when he got out he had hives everywhere. Peter sighed and got into some sweatpants and the MIT sweatshirt his dad had given him when he’d picked him up from the hospital. He found Tony in the kitchen and Tony’s eyes went even wider if that’s possible and he passed him some Benadryl. “Dr. Strange said for you to take 4 because or your spidey powers.” 

Peter swallowed them. It seemed they’d have to explore later because he soon felt the medication making him sleepy. He sat on the couch and Tony pulled a blanket around him. He leaned his head on his dad’s shoulder. “Sorry. I ruined our exploring.” 

“No. I think that was me. I sprayed you with bug spray and we didn’t even think to worry about an allergic reaction after the spider powers.” Tony said. 

“Actually…I’ve always been allergic to bug spray.” Peter offered. 

“AND YOU LET ME SPRAY YOU?” Tony said. 

“Well Aunt May always knew which one to get that wouldn’t cause an adverse reaction so I honestly haven’t thought about it in years.” 

“Great. I almost killed you! Pepper’s going to be pissed.” Tony muttered. 

“So we’re even then?” Peter teased since he’d almost killed Tony recently even though he’d been trying to save him. 

“Sure. We’re even.” Tony said and Peter drifted to sleep feeling at peace for the first time in a long time. Tony hadn’t taken his pain meds because he knew he’d be driving, and with the kid laying on him he was in a bit of pain, but he wasn’t moving. His kid had finally admitted he needed him, and he wasn’t going to walk away because he was a little uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo What did you think? Curios about Pepper's letter? I'm going to write on that for sure. 
> 
> Comment. Feedback..It's all welcome. IDEAS even. I love to hear what you guys want and if I'm able to write it in if it fits I do my best to do that then!
> 
> Thanks for reading, 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	36. Slim to None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Family gets away for the weekend. 
> 
> MJ makes a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at work for 12 hours today. We had a huge fundraising event, and the thing is...MY supervisor rocks these events. She never lets the stress show. Me? I'm riddled with anxiety and it shows in everything I do. I survived, but I missed her being in charge. But it's over. Closing took forever, and I still have endless amounts of stuff that I put off deeming it too late to stay any longer. BUT...It didn't stop me from putting this chapter in writing because this story...It's calming to me. I'm in complete control and there is no pressure to be...It just is, and that's beautiful to someone with anxiety. 
> 
> I hope you love it.

Chapter 36. 

Peter woke up to the sounds of nature filling his ears. He also heard Tony laughing at something Pepper had said. He heard the water running, and he smelled breakfast cooking. He snuggled deeper under his blankets taking it all in. He loved that his senses weren’t on overload here. He could just listen without feeling overwhelmed. The city was loud all of the time, and Peter constantly heard sounds of anguish and pain from miles away. He knew Friday could block out the sounds in the tower, but when he was out or at school they rang clear. He couldn’t stop the pain from looping through his mind. He wanted to soak in these days of peace. 

He exhaled loudly like you would do in a yoga class. He didn’t feel the weight of the world on his shoulders here. He felt like Peter Parker—a fifteen year old kid. He didn’t have to worry about the media, school, or saving the world Err Queens. He could just be. 

He laid there for a few more minutes before sliding out of bed. He grabbed the letter for Pepper and went fo find her in the kitchen. He found her sitting at the kitchen table reading a book that she’d been saying she wanted to read for months. No phone. No computer. She was just smiling at whatever she was reading. Peter didn’t think he was the only one who felt at peace here. 

“Mom?” 

She looked up, “Peter! Morning! Tony just went to shower. He said you got some hives yesterday, but it looks like the Benadryl worked, which is great because I think we’re going to take a hike today.” 

“Oh. Sounds cool. I have something for you.” Peter handed her the letter. 

She took it and raised a brow as though to ask permission to read it. He nodded and walked out of the room to give her some space. 

Pepper opened the letter from Peter, 

“Mom, 

You recently asked me if there was a way to make this transition easier. I didn’t know what to say. You and dad are the best of the best. I mean I know we fight sometimes, and MJ swears that fighting with your parents as a teenager is normal. But when it comes down to it I know you guys are on my side, and you love me. I think that’s why it’s easier to mess up and fail at some things. I know you aren’t going to leave me, and that you’ll help me pick up the pieces. 

I overheard you talking to dad one night in the living room recently and you were questioning your parenting skills. I didn’t know until that point that you had felt like you were failing when dad was hurt, but I felt asleep against your shoulder on that same night in the MedBay and I was thinking you’re the best mom ever. I should have told you sooner that way you wouldn’t have questioned it. 

Things you do right as a mom:  
\- Listen to me.  
\- Tell me you love me even when I’m mad and I don’t want to say it back.  
\- Make sure I’m safe.  
\- Push me to be the best me I can be even if it causes me to get mad.  
\- Take care of bullies.  
\- Hug me.  
\- Ruffle my hair.  
\- Check in with me about my day.  
\- YOU NEVER EVER GIVE UP ON ME.  
\- You picked me when you didn’t have to. 

I could keep listing things, but I think you get the point. If there really was an award for #1 mom. You would win. I can’t promise I won’t get angry, or snap again. I’m working through some tough things right now. I’m adjusting, but it’s taking longer than I’d like. Dr. Thomas has convinced me that I can’t rush my brain to accept this change faster than it is ready though. I guess what I’m asking you to do is just keep doing what you’re doing, and keep helping me to pick up the pieces when I fall apart. 

Love you,  
Pete.” 

Pepper cleared her throat against the emotion threatening. Tony put a hand on her shoulder. She passed him the note so he could read it. 

Tony finished reading it, “I think he loves you more than me which is crazy because technically…I chose him.” 

Pepper laughed, and took her letter back, “At least 12% more.” 

“I knew I was going to pay that comment for the rest of my life.” Tony said.

~

Later that evening after their walk Peter was FaceTiming MJ. MJ sat at a coffee shop and Peter frowned. It was kind of late, but he supposed it was a weekend. he didn’t know why this was nagging at him as weird. He tried to shrug it off. Ned didn’t seem concerned as he talked about the robot he’d been making with Peter. He’d tweaked a couple of things while Peter was gone.  
He then went out to talk to Peter about wanting to meet Thor and Loki. Peter just kept nodding along. He knew it was wrong to half listen, but he also saw that MJ seemed to be losing weight. Stress? Maybe he imagining things? 

“Peter! Dinner!” He heard his mom yell. 

“I gotta go. I’ll talk to you guys when I get back.” Peter ended the call and climbed on the ceiling dropping down on the dining room chair with a flip. 

Pepper sighed, “Pete. You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days. Can you not drop from the ceiling without a warning?” 

“Sorry, mom.” 

Tony slid into the chair next to Peter. “Sorry. Sorry. How am I always last to the table. I don’t even have a lab here.” 

“What were you doing then?” Peter asked. 

Tony looked down. 

“Tony?” Pepper asked. 

“Well…I got to talking with the person who owns the cabin and he has a snow blower that isn’t working right. I told him I’d take a look at it for him real quick….OH MY GOSH…I’VE GONE SOFT. I’m helping people as Tony Stark now? Who have I become?” 

Peter sighed, “I think you’ve become me. WAIT! Does this mean I get to become you? THIS IS GREAT!” 

Tony rolled his eyes, but he also couldn’t help his lips from turning up a bit at the happiness that ran through him when he heard Peter excited at the thought of being like him. 

~  
It was after midnight. Peter knew he should be asleep, but instead he laid on the roof of the cabin. He counted stars, and just took in the quiet again. He was starting to shiver with cold, but he wasn’t ready to go back inside. He felt his phone vibrate, 

#1 Dad, “GET OFF THE ROOF. IT’S FREEZING AND YOU CAN’T REGULATE YOUR TEMPERATURE.” 

Underoos, “I’m fine. Hypothermia hasn’t even set in yet.” 

#1 Dad, “Peter. If you come in now then I’ll make you hot chocolate.” 

Underoos, “Is bribery the best way to handle parenting?” 

#1 Dad, “Or I could just tell Pepper…” 

Underoos, “ONE HOT CHOCOLATE PLEASE.” 

As promised when Peter came to a stop at the kitchen table he found a cup of hot chocolate. He sipped it slowly. Tony was working on something on his Stark tablet. He was frowning. 

“What are you working on?” 

“Nothing. It’s not important.” Tony said trying to hide it from his view.  
“STEALTH MODE! I SAW STEALTH MODE!” Peter started to jump up and down with excitement. 

“Underoos. Calm down. It’s midnight, and you’re going to get us both in trouble for being awake.” Tony said. 

He nodded slowly, and went back to his hot chocolate, “I knew you’d see it my way.” 

~

At lunch time the next day. Tony’s phone rang and he frowned. He stepped outside hoping Peter wouldn’t overhear. He had his headphones on, but the kid had crazy good hearing. “MJ?”

“Tony? I messed up. I need your help.” 

“Okay. Tell me what’s going on?” 

“My mom and I have been struggling a bit since my dad went to jail for abuse. My mom didn’t want me to say anything because she kept saying that it would get better. It hasn’t gotten better though, Tony. And now they laid her off from her job…And,” MJ’s voice caught in a sob and the only thing Tony heard for a minute was her heart breaking cries, “And well now we’ve been living in our car, but I…Ahhh. Well I left the car unlocked today. I must have forget and now it’s gone, and my mom doesn’t know yet. She went to take a walk, and she’s going to KILL me. PLEASE JUST TELL ME HOW I FIX THIS?” 

“MJ. You know the first thing that you need to do?” Tony said taking a seat on the bench outside of their cabin. 

“NO! If I knew that then I wouldn’t have called you, but I just…UGH. This is stupid. I don’t have a dad really anymore, and Pepper said I could borrow you if needed and Peter wouldn’t mind. This just feels like a dad sized problem.” MJ rambled. 

“MJ. The first thing you need to do is take a deep breath in and then let it out slowly. The second thing you need to do is tell me what the hell you were thinking living in your car. I asked you if there was anything else you needed and you shook your head and now I feel like that was a lie.” 

“But I…” MJ started. 

“No. You wanted a dad…I would MURDER Peter if he ever lived in his car because he was too stubborn or scared to ask me for help.”

“I’m sorry.” MJ said quietly. 

“I know. I know. I’m sorry too. I’ve been dealing with stuff too, and I knew I should have checked in sooner. Here is what you are going to do. You’re going to let yourself into Stark Tower. I’ll let Friday know you’re coming. She’ll allow you and your mother in. The floor beneath the penthouse is a bunch of guest rooms and basically a communal type living area. It’s technically the Avengers but they rarely use it right now. You guys can settle in to any of the guest rooms except for the one with Steve’s name on it. He still stays there sometimes and has his own space. You can also let your mom use any of the cars in the garage. All of the keys are labeled and should be on the hook by the door.” 

“Really? I can sleep somewhere warm tonight?” MJ sounded hopeful. 

“Yeah, kid. You can. And for as many nights as you guys need.” Tony said.

“But MJ? We’re not finished with this talk.” Tony said. 

“Okay. Well… Thanks. I appreciate the help.” 

“Anytime, Kiddo.” Tony hung up the call and alerted Friday to the situation and what areas the Jones family could go. 

He walked back inside and Peter said, ‘You went into full dad mode on MJ.” 

He just shrugged, “I don’t know. She just made me feel a little crazy. How long has she been living in her car? Did you know?” 

Peter shook his head, “I suspected something was wrong, but I didn’t know what. I would have come to you if I had known. I promise. It’s starting to get too cold at night to mess around with something like that to protect someones feelings.” 

“Okay. Well we have to get packed up to head back into town because you have school tomorrow and now I need to have a conversation with MJ and possibly her mother.” 

“Okay. I’m packed already, but I can work on putting everything into the trunk.” Peter stood up and went to grab his bag. 

When they were on the road Peter leaned his head against the window and said, “Thanks mom, and dad. I loved it here.” 

“Good because I bought it.” Tony said. 

And there was the over-excessive and well meaning dad that he loved. Peter thought and his eye lids fluttered closed as he started to fall asleep for the drive back.  
~

They pulled into the garage around 8pm. Peter yawned and stretched out all of his sore muscles as he got out of the car. He helped get all of the stuff up to the penthouse and then went to change into pajamas. He came back into the living room and found everyone gone.

“Friday. I missed you. Where is everyone?” 

“Welcome back, Peter. It seems everyone is on the Avengers floor.” Friday said. 

Peter headed down there and found Tony and Pepper talking to MJ’s mom. He listened for MJ’s heartbeat and followed it to the gym. She was on a treadmill running. She stopped the treadmill when he came in, “You mad at me too for not saying something?” 

“You would be mad at me if I’d kept something like this from you.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I know. I would have. But can we claim temporary insanity or something? I was worried to tell you because I knew you’d tell your parents and they would want to help and I just don’t want to be a burden.” MJ wiped the sweat off her forehead with a towel. 

“I know what that feels like. It gets easier to ask for their help and just accept that they love you and want to help you, No strings attached.” Peter passed her a bottle of water from the fridge. 

‘What are the chances of Tony forgetting this ‘talk?’ ” Mj asked. 

“Slim to none.” Peter said as they headed upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. Iron dad to the rescue! 
> 
> Comment, and let me know what you think? How's Tony going to handle this talk with MJ? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Love you guys 3000!


	37. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper help MJ and her mom. 
> 
> An incident happens at school with Peter. 
> 
> MJ has to make a tough decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I'm up to 22 hours at work in two days I think. I'm powering through, and I have a day off Wednesday I think. It'll be fine. I got called in even earlier than planned today due to some minor things that could have waited but people panic when there is no supervisor in the building. I handled that stuff like a boss until a co-worker came at me reckless and questioned my decision. GUYS...I walked away like a grown up and then came back calmer and told her that if she doesn't like the way I lead while I'm there then she can leave. BOOM drops the mic. (Enjoy this sub story. ;) ) 
> 
> Also...ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. It is so cute it made me smile while writing it so I hope it does the same for you. :):):):) 
> 
> Shout OUT to Pandalove09 for helping me out with this idea. I hope I did it justice and you love this. :) :)

Chapter 37. 

Tony talked with MJ’s mom about his talk with her. He didn’t want to overstep so once they had a clear understanding of what the talk would entail. Tony got the green light to talk with the spitfire of a teenager that was going to cause him gray hair soon. It was late though so Tony decided he’d catch her before school in the morning. It was crazy how life changed. Who would have thought that he’d pull his life together to not only be a good dad to Peter but to also step into a father role when needed for MJ. 

He went down to the lab to tinker with his current Iron Man suit. He had loved the weekend away but he was excited to be back in his own lab. Dum-E wheeled up to him beeping away. “What did you guys do while I was away? Nothing? How are you going to earn your keep?”   
He got to work pulling up his plans for upgrades, but paused long enough to say, “Fri, let me know which kid has a nightmare first?” 

“Certainly, sir.” Friday answered. 

~

MJ woke up in the morning and got ready for school. It was time to face the music. She didn’t think she could do anything to stall any longer. She still took the stairs just for an extra few minutes to get her defense ready in her mind. She knew her mom had left this morning with Pepper to do some kind of job hunting, and would be back after school. 

She had told MJ to ride home with Peter. MJ breathed a sigh of relief that they had a place to go home to now. People took that for granted. They didn’t know what it was like to not have a safe space, they didn’t know what it felt like to go to sleep hungry, cold, or worried about whose going to find you sleeping in your car and cause problems. They were ignorant. She had been too, but not any longer. 

She finally walked into the penthouse and found Peter sitting at the kitchen island eating pancakes. He motioned for her to take the seat next to him. 

“Where’s Tony?” 

“Lab? Shower? Don’t really know. Food was here and it was warm so he hasn’t gone far.” Peter answered in between bites. He also pushed a plate toward her filled with pancakes. 

She smiled and picked up a fork to eat. No. She didn’t have to worry about being hungry anymore. That was a welcome relief. She finished eating and both teenagers turned at the sound of Tony clearing his throat. “MJ, let’s talk before I take you guys to school.” 

She looked at Peter and he gave her a look of empathy but offered no escape plan. She nodded and move to the living room. Peter stayed at the island. 

“MJ. I talked with your mom. I want to start with that because I’m aware that you have a parent who loves you and is doing what’s best for you. But…MJ, I asked you if you needed help and you shook your head no implying that you didn’t and that was a lie.” 

“But I….” MJ started but Tony held up a hand. 

Tony didn’t miss the way MJ flinched when he did this. Did she think he’d hurt her? Of course she did. The kid had been through someone using her as a punching bag. Tony purposefully moved to the other side of the room to give her some extra space. “I know you thought you were protecting your mom. I understand that, but lying is wrong. And not asking for help when you’re in over your head…That was wrong. MJ. I’m sorry, but you’re joining Peter in the grounded club.” 

MJ knew her face showed her disbelief. She felt her mouth gap open in shock. She had never had a parent ground her. She looked at Peter and he gave her an, ‘I told you so,’ look. She also didn’t miss the laugh that had escaped at her expense. “This is stupid. I don’t accept this, and I’m talking to mom.” 

“Okay. Well you said that Pepper gave you permission to borrow me as a dad figure, and I don’t mind working in that role, but this comes with that. Okay, kid? It’s all or nothing. Think about it. Let me know what you want?” Tony nodded at this to end of the conversation and went to get ready to take the kids to school. 

MJ looked at Peter, “So I can choose to be grounded or not, but then if I choose not then I can’t ask any him dad questions?” 

Peter shrugged, “I don’t know what he’s planning, but yes. I think that you’re correct. Wait..Can I get that deal? I’m going to go ask.” 

Peter jumped off the stool and ran down the hall. MJ heard from the living room, “Peter! You are legally my kid. You don’t get an easy out for your punishment.” It was MJ’s turn to laugh. 

~

Peter was walking into the bathroom when he heard a commotion in there. He knew right away what was happening even before he got in there because of his super hearing. He wanted to turn around. Go back to class. Forget that there was anything wrong. It wasn’t his fight, right? Except he was still Spider-Man, and just in general to have the ability to help someone and not take it is wrong. He pushed open the bathroom door and found the freshmen Zander cowering away from Flash who was taunting him. 

“Flash! Leave him alone!” Peter said more confidently then he felt. 

“What are you going to do, Penis? Send your MOMMY after me again?” Flash turned his attention to Peter which is what Peter had known would happen. He hoped Zander would take this as an escape and make a run for it. But no such luck. Zander seemed frozen against the wall afraid to move. 

“You know what Flash? I don’t know why you feel the need to pick on other people. How about you focus on yourself for a minute and make yourself a better person?” Peter suggested. 

“I’m pretty tired of this talk.” Flash said. He turned back to Zander and the kid seemed to try to mold himself into the wall to get further away from Flash. Peter felt his Spider-Sense go wild and before he knew it he was stepping in front of Flash’s fist aimed for Zander.   
Peter groaned and fell to the floor. 

“You idiot! That wasn’t even meant for you, but I guess I’ll deal with Zander later.” Flash took off when the bell rang for the next class. 

Zander passed him some paper towel. “What can I do?” 

Peter leaned his head down and held the paper towel so his nose would bleed into that. “My phone fell over there.” Peter pointed to his phone. Zander got it and passed it to him. 

“What are you going to do?” Zander asked. 

“I’m going to call my dad. Go back to class. You don’t need to get in trouble.” Peter said. 

“But you saved me. That punch was for me.” Zander protested. 

“Yeah. Well. I’d rather it be me than you.” Peter said. 

“Why? You don’t even know me. No one even likes me here. I’m new, and weird.” Zander said. 

Peter took a good look at the kid. He was short for his age, and skinny. He had red hair and glasses. He made himself a target through no fault of his own. It was simply that Flash preyed on those he deemed easy targets. “Listen, Zander. I am sure that isn’t true. Everyone has good things about them. We can talk about that later, but go to class. I’ll get in trouble for missing, but you don’t need to.” 

Zander seemed to understand that Peter was protecting him again and nodded and went to class. 

Peter sighed and dialed his dad’s number. 

“Spider-Baby? You should be in class.” Tony said. 

“Dad. I think my nose is broken.” Peter mumbled past the blood trying to drip down and make a mess. 

“Why do you think your nose is broken?” Tony asked. 

Peter heard the music in the background come to a pause. “I mean…It connected with Flash’s fist, so…” 

Tony sighed on the other end, “I thought that was handled and he hadn’t been bothering you?” 

“He hadn’t been! But dad…He was picking on a freshmen who just moved here from out of town. This kid doesn’t have any friends yet even. I couldn’t just let him hurt him so I stepped in front of the kid and took the punch for him.” Peter got up to get more paper towel. 

“Okay. I guess I can’t be mad at you. I’m on my way. I’m going to call MJ’s mom. I’m going to sign you both out. Dr. Cho will meet us back at the MedBay.” 

~

Peter sat in the MedBay as Dr. Cho and Tony talked about him without included him in the conversation, “Guys. I’m right here.” 

“The adults are talking so let us decide how to fix this. We aren’t the ones who threw ourselves into a moving fist.” Tony said. 

“You said you weren’t mad at me and you throw yourself into dangerous situations all of the time for other people. How is this any different?” Peter countered. 

“Well maybe it’s not. I also don’t have super healing. You do, and it’s been trying to heal your nose incorrectly for a bit now. Dr. Cho here is going to give you some of Cap’s medication and she’s going to break your nose again to reset it.” Tony said. 

“This is going to hurt, isn’t it?” Peter said. 

“Don’t worry, Peter. You shouldn’t feel a thing.” Dr. Cho pulled on medical gloves. She started toward him with a needle filled with medication. 

Peter looked at Tony and he sighed taking his hand in his own. “It’s just a pinch, Pete.” 

“THEN YOU DO IT!” Peter snapped. 

Tony just gave his hand a squeeze and Peter closed his eyes. 

Peter woke up in the MedBay. He had a throbbing pain in his face now, but he supposed that was kind of normal. Flash had broken his nose, and then Dr. Cho had re-broken it. He expected Tony to be sitting in the chair next to him when he looked over, but instead MJ sat there. She was asleep. She had a book in her lap and her phone lay next to Peter on his bed. “Friday, what time is it?” 

“3:30pm.” Friday answered. 

“Okay. Thanks. Can you tell dad that I’m awake, and I’m in pain?” Peter asked. 

“Already done.” Friday said. 

“Thanks, Fri.” 

Tony opened the door quietly since Friday had alerted him that MJ was asleep in the chair next to Peter’s bed in the MedBay. “Pain on a scale of 1-10. 10 being the worst pain you’ve ever been in?” 

“Then I guess 3.” Peter said. 

Tony frowned, “What’s the worst pain you can think of? What’s your ten?” 

Peter looked down, “Losing May.” 

Tony’s heart squeezed. “Okay. Physical pain only. 1-10?” 

“6 then.” Peter blinked back tears. He hadn’t had to think of losing May in a while. He was surprised at how badly it still hurt. 

“Okay. You want more pain medication? It’s going to knock you out?” Tony asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

Peter shook his head and realized it was a mistake. “Ouch. No. Maybe an ice pack though?” 

Tony frowned, “Fine. But if the pain reaches an eight then I’m going to override your decision.” 

Tony returned shortly with an ice pack. He gave it to Peter. “I was in the middle of helping mom with something. She’s been down here a few times while you slept to check on you. I’m going to go finish helping her and then I’ll come check on you again.” 

“Okay. Thanks dad. You’re the best.” 

“Hmm. Remember that the next time you’re mad about something.” Tony said as he walked out. 

He glanced over at MJ when she sniffled. He frowned, “When did you wake up?” 

She wiped away at the tears on her cheeks as she shrugged. “When he came in.” 

“Why are you crying?’ Peter asked. He slid over and she climbed into the bed and rest her head on his chest. 

“Your dad loves you. He really loves you…And I’m going to have to tell him that I’d rather be grounded than not have someone to talk about dad stuff with.” MJ said angrily. 

Peter laughed and then groaned. “Oh. Ouch. Stop.” 

~

The next morning. Peter was basically better. MJ and Peter were sitting eating cereal and talking about a test they had coming up this week. Tony came in the room and got some coffee. MJ looked at Peter and he nodded in encouragement. She just shook her head. Peter shrugged. She’d figure it out. 

They got to school. Peter sat in class with Ned. MJ wasn’t in this class with them. 

“Dude. Did you see what’s coming up soon?” Ned asked. 

“The field trip?” Peter asked. 

Ned shook his head, “I think you should know because MJ’s going to be upset. You know how she is on all stuff that tries to take a hit at feminism.” 

“What is it?” Peter asked. 

“They are doing a dinner with the girls in the school and their dad’s. It’s about learning proper etiquette.” Ned said. 

“Dang. She hasn’t said anything.” Peter wasn’t sure why either. He normally would have heard about this. He knew MJ had an opinion on it, but he wasn’t sure if it was like Ned said, angry that they thought she needed a male in her life with her for a dinner to learn this or if it was something else.

Later as they walked into the penthouse. He decided to bring it up, “So the dinner coming up?” 

MJ sighed, “Can we not talk about that.” 

“Is it because you don’t need a man?” Peter asked. 

“I mean I don’t, but no…It’s…My dad’s in jail, so I’m not sure what they want me to do.” MJ pushed her hair behind her ear. 

“Well you know you always have another option.” Peter said as they stepped into the elevator. 

“I know. I’m just scared.” MJ said. 

Peter reached over and squeezed her hand. 

~

The whole family had a blast during dinner. They ate and chatted about their days. MJ seemed kind of quiet, but Peter didn’t push since he knew what was on her mind. He helped to clear the table and then asked to be excused to go FaceTime Ned. Pepper gave him permission since Tony had disappeared in the lab. 

MJ just sat and listened to her mom, and Pepper talk about their day. Pepper had given MJ’s mom a job at Stark Industries and MJ was super grateful. Her mom finally sounded like she had hope in her voice again. 

Pepper raised a brow at her, “MJ. You’ve been spacing today. What’s going on?” 

Nia (MJ’s mom.) said, “What’s happening in that beautiful mind of yours, baby?” 

MJ sighed and went to her backpack and handed them the flyer for the dinner. Both women read it and Pepper nodded, “Okay. Do you want to go or we go protest at the school tomorrow about equality? What’s our play?” 

Nia laughed, “We’ll dress warm and make signs if that’s what you want.” 

“I kind of want to go…But.” MJ trailed off. 

“Okay. Then go talk to Tony.” Pepper said. 

Nia nodded in agreement. 

“He’s in his lab though.” MJ said. 

“Oh. Honey. You’ve had permission to go down to the lab for a while now.” Pepper said. 

“Really? I thought it was kind of his space?” MJ asked as she stood up. 

“Yeah. It is, but then he adjusted it to his and Peter’s space. It makes sense that he keeps adjusted it as our family adjusts.” Pepper explained. She stood up and gave the girl a hug. 

“Okay. What if he says that he doesn’t want to go?” MJ asked. 

“Then tell me, and I’ll tell him he’s going.” Pepper winked at the teen. 

MJ laughed and moved to head to the lab. 

She looked at the lock on the door that was brand new after Peter broke the last one. She scanned her handprint surprised that the door opened right away. She knew Pepper had said it was okay, but she was still amazed that Tony had so openly accepted MJ and her mom in his home. 

Tony was telling Dum-E to pull his life together or he’d turn him into a toaster when MJ walked in. “Let me guess? You got bored of the ladies talking and decided that tinkering is more fun?” 

MJ laughed, “No. Nothing like that. I wasn’t really focused on what they were talking about anyway.” 

“Well then what were you focused on?” Tony asked as he continued to work on the stealth mode for Peter’s suit. 

“There is a thing at my school. It’s stupid really, but…” MJ looked down, and continued, “It’s a dinner for the girls in the school and their dad’s.” 

Tony frowned. How could the school be so inconsiderate of those who didn’t have a dad in their life. He was going to call. NO! He was going to write a letter. NO! He was going to have Pepper call AND write a letter because the last time he’d been in California and Pepper had to handle a school situation she’d called a kid a monster and that was hilarious. “Okay. What do you want me to do? Tell them that you are a strong independent female who doesn’t need a male including a dad? Wait…You’re dating Peter? How does that work?” 

“Umm. Well it’s fine because I don’t need a man because I’m completely capable on my own, but it doesn’t mean that I don’t care about Peter and want him involved in my life. Wait… Stop. You’re distracting me. NO. Don’t tell them that…Just. UGH. I’m so bad at this. I just want to know if you’ll go with me?” MJ said. She knew her face must be bright red. 

“You know what this means, right?” Tony asked. 

“No, what?” MJ asked. 

“You’re totally grounded, and of course I’ll go.” Tony grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Guys. I have a lot of things spinning and I'm doing my best to keep the story rolling smoothly. Hopefully i'm not forgetting a bunch of things as I go. :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I LOVE LOVE LOVE your comments, feedback, and ideas. 
> 
> Also thank you for reading. 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	38. Annnd Exhale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grounded boredom, family dinner, mild panic and anxiety...Basically normal family stuff. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started my day off right...At church. 
> 
> Then from there more work...GUYS I need a day off because I wanted to ignore a phone call from my co-worker calling in because he was sick. You know what I did instead...I answered because I'm a grown up, and for one more day I was in charge. I covered his work, and mine. I even managed to answer my e-mails that came in over the past few days that I've pushed off because...Life got busy.   
I then came home to celebrate my sister's birthday. My house was loud and chaotic when I craved peace...I wanted to crawl into bed and write.   
No such luck, so I'm finally now submitting this chapter that I started before I even left today. Next I have to write my blog post that should go up sometime next week. That's right, I write this, a blog, and I write for a small online magazine. I feel like there are always writing projects circling in my head. Anyone else feel that?   
Okay, so I'm in sweats, my defuser is going. I have calming music in the background. I'm about to go edit this chapter one more time, and then it'll go live. It'll probably be at least 10 minutes, but it'll feel like no time at all to you. ;) 
> 
> ENJOY!!

Chapter 38

Tuesday after school Tony walked into the penthouse and found Peter throwing marshmallows at MJ. “Do I want to know why you’re throwing marshmallows at your girlfriend?” 

“We’re trying to see how many she can catch in her mouth!” Peter chucked another one across the room toward MJ. 

“How many has she caught?” Tony saw small piles of marshmallows around the living room. 

“Well none, but we’re getting closer.” Peter threw another one. 

“It’s because he’s throwing them too far away! I’m pretty sure one went off the balcony!” MJ added to defend herself. 

“Why are you doing this?” Tony knew he shouldn’t ask. 

“Well we’re bored. We have nothing to do while we’re grounded.” MJ said.

“Gym, pool, homework, contemplate the decision that brought you here?” Tony suggested. 

“OR We can ASK STEVE IF HE WANTS TO PLAY THIS GAME. HE’S DOWNSTAIRS!” MJ jumped up. 

Tony just shook his head and headed to the lab. He was also bored and Pepper said dinner would be late tonight. 

~

The dinner table was loud as everyone talked over everyone else. 

“I just don’t understand why you have no problem with Peter helping people, but when I was his age I was being irrational and making ‘poor choices!” Steve looked at Bucky. 

“You had asthma and could hardly breathe!” Bucky said. 

“SO?” Steve questioned. 

“PETER HAS SUPER STRENGTH! He lifted a BUILDING OFF HIMSELF!” Bucky was cutting his steak so hard at this point that he broke the plate. 

Peter laughed and got up and grabbed him another plate and he thanked him. 

“We actually don’t talk about the whole building thing. It stresses me out.” Tony offered to the conversation. 

“Or the Washington Monument.” MJ said. 

“OR THAT!” Tony said. 

Peter rolled his eyes. “I was safe the whole time.” 

“Of which incident?” Rhodey asked before putting salad in his mouth. 

“Well not the building one. Whose safe when a building has collapsed on them? But I was never in danger at the monument.” Peter said. 

“Then why does Tony hyperventilate when he watched the footage from the suit?” Pepper took a roll from the bowl at the table. 

“Because he’s dramatic.” Peter twirled pasta onto his fork. 

“DRAMATIC? YOU CLIMBED IT WITHOUT YOUR PARACHUTE RE-INSTALLED.” 

“SO?” Peter shrugged like that was no big deal. 

“YOU THEN USED A WEB AGAINST THE BUILDING AS LEVERAGE TO GAIN MORE MOMENTUM FOR ACCESS TO THE BUILDING THROUGH THE WINDOW.” Tony added. 

“AND?” 

“THE POLICE COULD HAVE SHOT YOU!” Tony broke another plate and shoved it out of the way. Bucky gave a look of sympathy. 

“BUT THEY DIDN’T!” Peter said. 

“YOU THEN JUMPED FROM THE HIGHEST POINT TO WEB THE HELICOPTER FOR MORE MOMENTUM, AND THREW YOURSELF INSIDE.” TONY drove his point him by standing up and slamming the table with his palms. 

Peter stood up too, “YOU WERE DYING AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ANYONE…NOT EVEN PEPPER!” 

“I WAS GOING TO MAKE HER AN OMELETTE AND I WAS GOING TO TELL HER!” 

“I think I’m worried about both of them now. What did I start?” Bucky said softly.

“ONE TIME I PROTESTED IN THE COLD WITHOUT A JACKET!” MJ Shouted standing to her feet. 

Everyone turned to look at her. 

“What I thought we were talking about things we did that were stupid.” She shrugged and sat back down. 

“Can someone pass the salad?” Natasha asked. 

“Also…Don’t feel like you have to invite me to family dinner every week.” Dr. Strange said softly. 

~

Tony, and Pepper sat in the living room talking quietly. Peter had already gone to bed because it was late. They heard the elevator ding, and out popped MJ in her pajamas. “I can’t sleep and I didn’t want to wake up mom.” 

“So you thought you’d wake us?” Tony asked. 

“Well no you’re awake.” She gave him a look that said, ‘duh.’ 

“But how did you know that?” 

“Friday…” MJ said drawing out the word. 

“Fair enough.” Tony said. 

MJ squished herself between the two and said, “My dad could get bail for what he did. He could go free.” 

Pepper kissed MJ’s hairline. “Don’t stress about that right now, love.” 

“But what will I do if that happens? What if he comes to my school?” MJ looked between the two adults. 

“There is a restraining order.” Pepper said. 

“So our big game plan is a piece of paper?” MJ’s eyes went wide and she started to hyperventilate. 

Pepper started to rub soothing circles on MJ’s back, “I’ll talk to your mom in the morning and confirm the school has a plan for this, okay?” 

“Can we just like watch a movie or something?” MJ asked. 

Pepper looked at the clock. It was after midnight, “How about a short show?” 

“Deal.” MJ said and made herself comfy against Pepper’s shoulder. 

They turned on, “New Amsterdam” because MJ insisted it was the best show out there right now. It didn’t take long before MJ drifted to sleep though. Pepper settled her on the couch and threw a blanket over top of her. She kissed her forehead goodnight. 

Tony and Pepper walked to their own room, “Today was long, right?” 

“But so good, huh? I love our family.” Pepper asked. 

~

Peter threw his backpack on the chair and jumped onto the couch in the living room of the small apartment that May and Peter lived in together. May wasn’t home yet from work so Peter started on his homework. He made sure to have it all finished before she got home that way they could watch a movie or play a game before bed. 

May came in apologizing for running behind. She had picked up an extra shift for a co-worker because she was sick with he flu. She set down a bag of take out on the dining room tabled that had the mail scattered on it. May started looking through envelopes and sorting what was important and what wasn’t, “How was your internship today, Peter?” 

“I didn’t go today. Mr. Stark is out of town.” Peter grabbed plates and silverware and set the table. 

“Oh. Well then maybe we can do something fun instead?” May asked. 

“YES PLEASE! I was thinking a movie, but I’m also up for a game of Life.” Peter started to eat as they talked about what they would do. 

‘Let’s do a movie. I’m kind of tired after work.” May explained. 

Peter nodded. 

“Now catch me up on life. How is Ned? Did you guys do anything fun at school? Has Flash still been bothering you? I can handle that, Peter?” May ate some of the Chinese take out in front of her. 

“Ned is fine. We are planning our halloween costumes. He wants us each to pick an Avenger, but that feels weird. I mean…I’m Spider-Man. Who am I going to dress up as? Captain America?” Peter asked. 

“Well my vote is definitely for Iron Man, and then Ned could be War Machine. I bet Tony would help if you asked him to.” May winked. 

“Please don’t tell him about this! He’ll get it in his head that this has to happen and I’d rather dress up as anything else.” Peter pleaded.

Aunt May laughed, “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me, Petey.” 

Peter smiled and continued to talk about his day with his aunt who listened intently and gave feedback in all of the right places. He was blessed to have her in his life. 

Peter woke up in bed and squeezed his eyes shut. She was gone. The dream had felt so real. It was almost like he could smell her perfume. He felt a cry get caught in his throat. He wasn’t even sure what her perfume smelled like anymore. What did her laugh actually sound like? Had he dreamt it right? “Friday?” 

“Yes, Peter?” 

“What time is it?” 

“It’s 3:12am.” 

“Tell dad I’m sorry, but can you wake him for me?” 

“Right away, Peter.” 

Peter had moved to sit on the ledge of the balcony when Tony came in, “Peter. We talked about this kind of thing. It freaks me out, and I know..I know. You’re sticky. I’m still going to need you to get down.” 

He jumped down and took a seat on the ground. Tony sat next to him, “Nightmare?” 

Peter shook his head, “It was a good dream of Aunt May.” 

“Okay. Why are you upset then?” 

“I can’t remember what she smelled like, and I can’t remember if the laugh I hear in my dreams is legit. She’s gone, and she’s never coming back, and I can’t…I can’t…Help me, dad.” Peter felt his head pushed in between his own legs and Tony ordered him to take long deep breathes and then slowly exhale. 

He did this until he could breathe again. “You know what Dr. Thomas told me about the real and not real stuff to avoid panic?” 

Tony slowly nodded. He already knew where this was going. 

“What do I do when the panic comes from something that is real like this?” Peter turned eyes on him that looked tortured. 

Tony wished not for the first time to be able to take away the pain in this kid’s life, “I don’t know, kid. I wish I had the easy answer here. I wish I could tell you that you 100% remember how Aunt May laughed. I wish I could remind you what she smelled like, but I don’t really remember myself. I do know this. Aunt May is always with you. She is watching over you form heaven.” 

Peter blinked back tears, “Can you just get mom please?” 

Tony sighed. He was trying, but obviously messing up if his kid wanted his other parent.”Friday? You heard the kid. Get mom.” 

Pepper came in still wearing sweats and an oversized hoodie. She sat down next to the three, “You guys know it’s freezing out here, right?” 

Tony shrugged, “I need to find a solution to his safe space not having walls for the winter.” 

Peter snuggled close to Pepper and Tony started to get up, but Peter let out a cry, “Stop.” 

“Kid. You said you wanted your mom.” Tony said. 

“I asked you to get mom, not to leave.” Peter said still snuggling with Pepper. 

“Okay then what’s the plan?” 

“A Peter sandwich?” Peter said. 

“Alright. Only for you kiddo.” Tony sat back down on the other side of Peter and he soon started to doze off feeling completely safe with his parents sandwiching him in a hug. 

~

Breakfast was rough. Everyone was overtired. MJ started to doze off into her cereal bowl as her mom and Pepper started to say goodbye before they left for work. Nia kissed her cheek and told her to do well in school. 

Peter was dozing off on the counter. Food forgotten. MJ pushed him off the stool and he fell right onto the floor. “MJ!” 

“So much for your Spidey sense, right?” She laughed. 

Peter heard another laugh behind him, and He turned to glare at his dad who now stood in the living room. “It’s not funny.” 

“We’re going to be late for school and you were sleeping instead of eating so how about focusing on that?” Tony said. 

Peter got back up on the stool and flicked some milk from his bowl at MJ. 

She laughed and moved for revenge, but was stopped when Tony said, “STOP. BOTH of you. Food isn’t for playing. Eat it or go grab your backpacks.” 

MJ put her bowl in the sink and went to get her backpack. Peter wasn’t far behind. He asked her, “Did you do your english homework?” 

“We had english homework?” MJ asked. 

“I mean we had a paper due. I finished mine a couple days ago.” Peter said. 

“I’m going to have my grounding extended, aren’t I?” MJ asked. 

“Only if the adults in our lives find out.” Peter said. 

“Okay. Maybe I can get the teacher to give me an extension.” MJ said as they made their way to meet Happy in the garage. 

At school MJ tried to explain to Ms. Henderson why she’d missed the homework, but she insisted it would be entered into the student portal as an incomplete until MJ turned it in and then it would be graded, but she’d still be docked for her grade for turning it in behind schedule. MJ sighed and went to take a seat. 

They went from class to class, but MJ’s only focus was on keeping her mom from finding the incomplete on the app. She sighed with relief when they finally got into the car with Happy. Peter gave her a questioning look. Maybe her relief was too loud. “Long day?” Happy asked. 

“The longest.” She said. 

“I tried to find that kid Zander today, but I don’t think he was there. I wanted to…I guess be a friend to him. I just don’t like that he described himself as weird.” Peter said. 

“Maybe he was out sick?” MJ said. 

“Maybe.” 

~

When they walked into the penthouse Nia and Pepper were in the kitchen making dinner. MJ tried to slide right past, but Peter stopped to talk to them about his day. “MJ. You don’t want to tell us about your day?” Nia asked. 

She turned around. 

“Nothing interesting today.” She said. 

“Then why did I get an e-mail from your teacher that you didn’t turn your homework in on time?” Nia asked. 

“Well, here’s the thing. I was going to do my homework, but then I may have forgotten about it.” MJ said. 

“Okay. NO fun until that paper is finished, yeah?” Nia said. 

MJ nodded. “I’ll go work on it now.” 

MJ had been working on her paper for an hour. Do you know what she had finished at this point? She had her name and the date written on the page. She made a noise in anger and closed the computer. She went to the lab and scanned her hand print. “Okay. You might as well ground me longer than a week because this paper is already late and I can’t write it.” 

Tony rolled out from underneath the car he was working on, “What’s the paper on?” 

She sat down on the floor next to him and he rolled back under the car going back to work. “Family.” 

“Care to elaborate?” Tony asked from still underneath the car. 

“We’re supposed to write about what family looks like. How do I write about that? An abusive father, a mom who has to work ten times harder because she’s now a single parent. A failure for a daughter? I’m such a mistake.” MJ wiped away at a tear as her voice cracked. 

Tony rolled back out, “Nope. We’re not doing that.” 

“What?” She asked. 

“We’re not letting a homework project cause us to question our worth. MJ. You are an amazing daughter. Your mom loves you. Pep and I love you. Peter loves you. Family doesn’t have to be blood. It’s who you choose and who chooses you.” 

“Can I steal that?” MJ asked. 

“Of course.” Tony said. 

MJ jumped up and headed for the door, but Tony stopped her, “I don’t know what that jerk of a father said to make you feel like you’re a mistake. I know that those words must have been rolling around in your head for a while, but MJ…They are lies.” 

She closed her eyes not turning around and exhaled. She didn’t want to talk this out. At least not right now. There was a time for everything. 

Later that evening when the house was quiet. Tony found Nia and talked with her about what MJ had told him. They discussed ways to help if MJ was still feeling that way when they brought it up at another point. When he finally climbed into bed. He settled in and listened to Pepper’s even breathing. Everyone was finally calm. He exhaled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me be open with you guys. 
> 
> I struggle with mental health. You may know i have anxiety. I went through a season recently though of feeling like I didn't know what my purpose was, and I told a friend that I thought I was a mistake. She basically had Tony's response. 
> 
> She said, "I don't know who put those lies in your head but they are not true. You are the furthest thing from a mistake." She let me sob on her shoulder while we sat on her sofa. I'll be forever grateful to her because not only did she speak truth back into my life she also gave me a perspective slap and told me that as soon as I flew back into town I needed to make a therapy appointment. She let me be a hot mess, but refused to let me stay there. 
> 
> I've bounced back, and I feel happy, and dare I say it...Content? I'm good. I love that I can say that. I'm good. 
> 
> I guess I write this to say that if you are struggling or questioning your worth. You matter. You are important, and the world would suck without you. I'm here to say that while the night seems long at times, joy comes in the morning. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Comment, ideas, feedback...I love it. Let me hear it all. :):):):):) 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	39. Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deals with sensory overload.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I normally take this space to let you into my life a little bit, but I feel the need to make a disclaimer. All comments on this story have to go through approval first. I LOVE LOVE LOVE hearing from you guys, but I also have anxiety and negative comments run through my mind on repeat. I almost always approve comments even if it's constructive criticism, but just wanted to give this heads up because I've never given this warning. LIKE I said...PLEASE keep commenting. I love ideas, feedback, and just general encouragement, but ask yourself what I tell my sister every day about conversations, "Is it helpful, kind, or productive?" It the answer is no consider rephrasing or not saying it at all. OKAY OKAY. END rant. I love you all!

Chapter 39. 

Tony walked into the lab and found a stack of papers with a ribbon around them, and a sticky note on top that read, “What Family looks like.” By Michelle jones. He pulled the ribbon off of it and started to read. 

“A wise person told me recently that family doesn’t have to be blood, but rather it can be who you choose. I have the best mom in the world. She works hard to support us and constantly puts what she wants on the back burner for what I need. She reminds me she loves me in more than just her words. 

She shows it in her actions. She shows it in the way that she always makes sure that I’m safe, and I’ve eaten. She shows it in the way that she puts away all distractions when I talk to her. She listens as if I’m the most important thing in her life in that moment. We have a drop everything rule. It says that if there is ever a time that you don’t think you can survive without the other person that they have to drop everything they are doing and get to you as quickly as possible. She’s done this time and time again for me with no questions asked.   
She loves me in spite of my mess, and the days I don’t love myself. She’s the strongest person I know.

I also have family that I chose. My boyfriend Peter. He went though a rough death recently that left him without a family. Peter’s mentor took him in, and basically forced Peter to not give up on having a family from fear of always losing people. Peter tried to push them away for a bit but finally caved and accepted his mentor and his mentor’s fiancé as his new parents. 

While my mom was away on a trip recently. I went to Peter for help with a situation. I had to tell him that I couldn’t do it on my own anymore. See my dad had been abusing me for a while, and I had kept quiet assuming it was my fault. I thought I deserved to be treated that way. Peter quickly taught me that I was wrong. He brought me back to his house, and his parents who chose Peter also treated me as if I was their own while I stayed there. They helped me with my nightmares, and talked to me about my day. They stood up for me. They kept me safe while my mom was too far away to do that. 

Parents should be the people in your life who you run to when life becomes a bit too much. Family should love you in a way that isn’t only because of what you can offer them. They should love you simply because of who you are to them. Family are the ones you have long talks with at the table during meals. They are the ones that tease you, and set you straight when you’re wrong. They are the ones you come home to at the end of the day and stepping into their hug feels like coming home. 

You may think I missed the whole point of this assignment. You may think that I took it too far because I’m only supposed to be writing about what my family looks like, and now I’m writing about family as a whole. But here is the thing; my family doesn’t look like a traditional family. It’s a bunch of people who chose to love me, and my mom. It’s a bunch of people that feel like home to me…” 

Tony took a picture of the bulk of the paper and sent it to Nia and Pepper. He wondered why Peter didn’t let him read his paper. He’d have to ask him later. He put the paper somewhere safe, and went to work. 

~

The kids all bubbled with excitement as they lined up for the bus to take them to their field trip for the day. It was Wednesday afternoon. Peter was bundled up in a winter jacket because the October weather was too cold for him. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying the 53 degree weather that had a chilly breeze to it. Peter would rather be in a heated building. Role call was being done and when they got to Peter they asked for Peter Stark. He knew his expression registered his shock, and MJ raised her eyebrows. He started to raise his hand to let them know he was in the line, but MJ shoved his hand down. They called for Peter Stark again, and MJ said loudly, “You mean Peter Parker?” 

The women consulted her list. “I’m sorry. Maybe it’s a mistake, or maybe it’s a different Peter?” 

“No. It’s me. My name is legally Peter Parker, but my adoptive dad is Tony Stark.” Peter said. 

“I’m sorry, Peter. I’m not sure where the mix up happened. While I suppose no harm as long as we know you’re present.” The women started to move to the next name and Peter could sense   
MJ tense beside him and he reached for her hand to let her know he was fine, but she had already dug in her heels and he knew she was not going to let this drop. 

“Excuse me.” MJ said loudly. 

The women looked back. 

“You said that no harm was done, but the thing is…Harm was done. You didn’t announce my name incorrectly, or Ned’s. Why was there a need to bring attention to the last name Stark that Peter hasn’t made a decision about yet? You don’t know how he feels about the topic. Have you ever been adopted? Can you empathize at all?” MJ said. 

“It’s fine.” Peter said through gritted teeth. He just wanted to get on the bus. 

The women apologized again. She was probably terrified that Peter would tell Tony about this, or that MJ wouldn’t let this drop and they’d never get on the bus…Wait, maybe he was terrified of that one because he was freezing. 

Peter pulled MJ close to his side and asked in her ear, “Please…For me?” 

She didn’t have to ask what he meant. She knew he wanted her to drop it. She gave a slight nod. If it’s what Peter wanted then she’d go with it. 

Ned looked between the two of them. “Want me to them I changed my last name and cause extra confusion?” 

Peter laughed. 

MJ rolled her eyes. 

“Let me know. The poor woman already looks scared. We can make this worse.” Ned said. 

“Poor woman?” MJ started. 

Peter sighed. 

“Nope. It’s fine. I’m dropping it.” MJ said. 

~  
They were in the amusement park for about two hours when Peter told Ned that he needed a minute. He found a quiet bathroom and took out his phone. He texted his dad. 

Underoos, “We may be dealing with a sensory overload situation.” 

#1 Dad, “Maybe or are?” 

Peter threw up into the toilet next to him, and took some deep breaths. 

Underoos, “Are.” 

#1 Dad, “You want to come home or stay?” 

Underoos, “Can you just bring me my sunglasses and headphones? I forget them on the kitchen island.” 

#1 Dad, “Okay. If that doesn’t work then I’m signing you out.” 

Underoos, “Deal. I just want to try and have a normal day if this will work.” 

#1 Dad, “I get it, bud. I’ll be there soon.” 

After Peter put on the headphones and sunglasses, he sat in the quiet for a bit, but his stomach still churned from the overload to his senses. He was tired of this being his life. He knew his dad was still in the parking lot waiting his promised thirty minutes to see if Peter felt better, but Peter just wanted to go home at this point. Friday could block out all noise or light. That’s what Peter needed. He pulled out his phone,

Underoos, “I just want to go home I think.” 

#1 Dad, “Sure? I don’t mind waiting a bit longer to see if it eases.” 

Underoos, “It won’t. It’s bad. All of my senses are overloaded.” 

#1 Dad, “Okay. I’m going to call your teacher and ask them to meet us at the gate.” 

Underoos, “Thanks, Dad.” 

Peter made it to the gate and his dad was already talking with a teacher from a different grade that had checked them in. The one who’d called him by the wrong name. He walked right into his dad’s outstretched arms. The teacher just saw this as a hug, but Tony was also blocking his sensitive eyes from the blinding sunlight. Peter just breathed in his dad’s cologne. He loved it. It reminded him of home and of safety. The teacher handed his dad a clipboard, and he heard her asking him to sign out Peter Stark, and he mumbled, “That’s still not my name.” 

Tony ruffled his hair, and said, “We actually haven’t made any decisions on legally changing Peter’s last name, but if we did then it would still be hyphened.” 

The teacher frowned, “But you adopted him. Why wouldn’t you change his last name? I mean why wouldn’t Peter want everything the last name Stark can bring him?” 

Peter felt Tony stiffen up. He knew this was going to be worse than MJ. 

“Listen. I adopted Peter Parker, and if he wants to stay Peter Parker then I’ll still love him. If he wants to change his name to Peter Parker-Stark then I’ll love him too. If Peter were to tell me that he didn’t want people to know I’m his adoptive father at all…I would still love him. You know why? I loved this kid long before he was officially my kid. If I had never had the pleasure of adopting him even THEN he’d have all of the help that the last name ‘Stark’ brings because he has me in his corner. That will never change.” 

The teacher nodded, “I’m sorry. I overstepped.” 

“Yes. You did.” Tony said as he signed the form. 

“That’s all I need then.” The woman said softly. 

“Can you let MJ know that her mom, or Pepper will pick her up at school?” Tony asked. 

The woman nodded. 

As they drove home Peter tilted the seat back and closed his eyes even with the sunglasses on. He just needed to be back at home where he could activate the sensory overload protocol. He wanted to talk to his dad about the name mix-up, but it was going to have to wait until he felt better. 

They pulled into the tower and Peter went straight to his room without a word. Tony had already asked Friday to activate the sensory overload protocol in there as well as the hallway. Peter took off the sunglasses and put the headphones on the nightstand before he climbed into his bed and pulled the blanket over his head. He sighed in relief when he realized that Friday had shut out outside noise. For the first time in hours Peter could hear himself think again. 

Tony was on the couch reading an article on his Stark Tablet when Pepper, Nia and MJ came in. He held up a hand to tell them to quiet down. 

“Is Peter okay?” MJ asked. 

“He’s okay, but he hasn’t been out of his room since I brought him home so I’m assuming it hasn’t passed fully yet, so since his bedroom door is off…We all need to be a bit more quiet even with the sensory overload protocol activated.” Tony said. 

“I’m going to check on him.” Pepper said after she slipped off her high heels. She moved down the hallway quietly and when she entered Peter’s room she saw that he was still under the pile of blankets. She brushed his hair our of his face. She’d need to convince him of this haircut soon even though he wanted to grow his hair out like Bucky. 

He stirred, “Mom?” 

“Hi. How are you feeling?” Pepper asked as she sat on the edge of the bed next to him. 

“Kind of better I think. I still have a bit of a headache. I’m sorry I left so early. It wasn’t even worth the $50 dollars you and dad paid.” Peter said. 

“Ahh. None of that. I was never worried about the money. I was worried about you.” Pepper assured. 

“Hmm. K. Can I go back to sleep?” Peter mumbled. 

“Okay. I’ll come wake you again in an hour for dinner though.” Pepper heard a hum in response.

~

Once dinner was on the table Pepper followed through with asking Peter to come out of his room to join them. Pepper was convinced he was past the worst of it, and at this point he was saying he just had a headache. 

Everyone was talking like normal when Peter looked at his mom, “Please mom? Can I be excused? It’s just too loud.” 

She looked at Tony and he nodded. “Okay, bud. If you’re hungry later I’ll leave a plate in the fridge for you.” 

“Okay. Thanks. Sorry. I don’t mean to be rude.” Peter gave his mom a side hug and moved down the hall again. He climbed back into bed and set his alarm for school the next day. 

The rest of the family continued to eat dinner and discuss their days. MJ talked about the rides she’d gone on with Ned after Peter left and how much junk food she’d eaten which made Nia cringe. 

“Oh. I also made sure to include that Zander kid because I know Peter’s worried about him.” MJ said. 

“Why is Peter worried about him?” Nia asked. 

“Well Flash has been bullying him a bit, but other then that…I don’t know. Peter has this need to make sure no one feels like they don’t belong.” MJ shrugged as she answered. 

“Well that makes me like him a little bit more.” Nia said. 

~

Later that evening MJ’s phone buzzed, and she read it and closed her eyes. This couldn’t be happening. She had the father daughter dinner coming up, and this could ruin everything. She swiped at the tears and texted Peter, “If you’re awake…Meet me in the pool. I need to talk. It’s about my dad.” 

MJ’s phone buzzed again, 

Peter Parker, “Even if my senses are on overload…If you need me I’m there. Give me five minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Thank you for reading, and following this story. It means the world to me. Comment. Let me know how you feel about this chapter. 
> 
> Love you guys 3000!


	40. Challenge Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ and Peter talk. 
> 
> Peter and Zander talk. 
> 
> MJ and Nia talk. 
> 
> MJ and Tony talk. 
> 
> Peter and Tony fix something? Yeah...Let's call it that. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I have news and honestly I haven't told anyone really yet because I'm terrified, so you guys are easy to tell. You never judge me anyway. 
> 
> I GOT A NEW JOB. I got the call today while I was at work, and I accepted a position at a homeless shelter in town. I'm excited but also nervous that I could fail. It's hard to leave a job I feel comfortable in because I've been there for almost six years. So pray for me, cross your fingers...Whatever you do. :):):):) 
> 
> *Also: SONG LYRICS BELONG TO RUELLE. All credit goes to her for that.* 
> 
> But seriously...Play that song. It's beautiful!

Chapter 40 . 

The chlorine smell hung heavy in the air. The water rippled as MJ swayed her feet in the water. Outside she heard thunder roar. She saw flashes of lightning. It made sense. The weather was meeting her mood toe to toe. She wiped at the tears that fell in spite of trying to blink them back. Friday had already asked her numerous times if she wanted her mom, or Pepper, or Tony. MJ had just denied the request kindly each time. 

Peter entered the pool room and found MJ sitting with her legs in the deep end.She was crying. It wasn’t that calm crying where some tears leaked down your cheeks. No, it was an ugly cry where snot went everywhere. Peter’s heart starting to break at the sight. He wanted to fix this. He didn’t know what MJ’s dad had done, but he had obviously hurt her again in some way. He sat down next to her and didn’t push her to talk. She just rested her head against his shoulder and continued to cry. 

The words she spoke next would ensure his heart fully broke, “My dad’s out. He’s free.” MJ felt Peter’s arm wrap around her in a hug, and she let herself sob into his shoulder again. 

She didn’t want to see her dad, and she knew a piece of paper would never keep him away. No, he would destroy her life for speaking up about the abuse. He had promised many times in the past that he would if she ever told. 

MJ had let herself feel safe, and that was a mistake. Her father was a master manipulator, and if he tried to get her back she feared that he would win. She didn’t know if even Tony Stark’s team of lawyers could save her from her fate. The adults upstairs had to know that her dad had gotten out. Why hadn’t they said anything though? 

MJ thought that if this happened they would have at least given her a warning, but there had been no warning, and she had not been prepared for the text message that came through just before. She hadn’t ever wanted to hear from him again. She just wanted to live in peace. But instead she had gotten a text from her dad, a person that was supposed to love her, and make sure her life was filled with happiness and peace…It had read, “I’m coming for you, Kid.” 

MJ knew it was true. He wouldn’t give up until he won because to him this was a game, but to MJ this was her life. 

~

The next morning MJ woke up early, and found a note from her mom that Pepper and Nia had to leave early that morning for a business trip that came up at the last minute. Tony was in charge and to take lots of pictures for the dinner tomorrow, and she was sorry she was missing it in person. MJ crumbled the note. She just wanted her mom. She got dressed and went upstairs. 

Peter and Tony were working on fixing their vacuum Roomba. She watched Peter argue with him that he was going to cross the wrong wires, and get shocked, and Tony argue back that if Peter was so smart he should fix it himself. MJ rolled her eyes and waited to see how long it took them to either notice her or fix the vacuum. Peter finally turned around and said, “How long have you been watching us?” 

“Long enough to question if the two of you are really geniuses because it seems a broken vacuum might be winning today.” MJ said casually. 

“Well…We don’t really know what’s wrong, but we’ll figure it out.” Peter said. 

“Well isn’t it under warranty?” MJ asked. 

Peter and Tony looked at each other, “I told you to check on that!” They said at the same time. 

“Screw it. I’ll buy a new one. We’re going to be late for school.” Tony said. 

On the drive to school Tony noticed that Peter and MJ seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other. Despite the recent groundings they were good kids, and he wasn’t overly worried about what they were trying to communicate, but they were also both fixers. They didn’t always know when to ask for help. So he’d still be keeping an eye on the situation for good measure. 

“When is my mom coming home?” MJ asked. 

“Hopefully Saturday.” Tony answered. 

She nodded. 

“Why? What do you need?” Tony asked. 

“My mom.” MJ replied quietly. 

Peter squeezed her hand. 

~

In history class Peter closed his eyes when his teacher handed him back his test. He finally braved himself up to looking at it. 82%. He sighed. It wasn’t his best or worst. He would take it. 

He noticed Zander in the back of the room. He seemed so lonely. Peter just knew it in that moment. He was going to befriend this kid even if Zander didn’t want it. 

He caught up with him after class. “Zander! Wait!” 

Zander paused in the hallway. “I didn’t do anything!” 

Peter frowned, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Please don’t tell your dad to get me kicked out.” Zander pleaded. 

Peter held up his hands to show he meant no harm in any way, “Zander, why would I do that?” 

“Flash told me that you hated me for getting hurt, and that if I bothered you then your dad would make sure I lost my scholarship.” Zander explained. 

Peter’s blood started to boil. No wander the freshman had been avoiding him. Peter would have done the same thing in his shoes. “Zander. I promise you that isn’t true. I was actually trying to catch up with you to see if you wanted to come for dinner at my house tonight and a movie? I think I’ll invite Ned too.” 

Zander looked worried, “I mean…If it wouldn’t be a bother. I think it would be fun. I just moved here and I don’t know anyone yet.” 

“No bother at all.” Peter said. 

“How about we plan for 4:30? It gives me time to get home and make sure everything is set up?” Peter said. 

Zander nodded slowly. 

~

Peter walked into the penthouse with MJ after Happy dropped them off. “Dad…I did a thing.” 

Tony came out from his office, “Peter. I’m working on an SI problem with mom right now. I need to get back to it. Can we talk later?” 

“Well I just wanted you to know I invited that kid Zander over for dinner and a movie.” Peter explained. 

Tony sighed, “Peter. I love your heart, but this is like the worst week ever. Can we re-schedule?” 

“Well no. He doesn’t know anyone and if I cancel then he’ll think it’s because he did something wrong.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. 

“He said it would be no bother.” MJ offered. 

Tony turned around muttering, “No bother at all…Just one adult against three teenagers. It’s fine. It’s all FINE.” 

“Four.” Peter corrected softly. 

Tony just threw his hands up in the air and continued back to the office. 

“Love you dad!” Peter yelled. 

MJ and Peter set up the living room with blankets and pillows. They got the movie all ready. They had decided to keep it simple with, “The Lion King.” Plus MJ insisted and Peter would do just about anything for her. 

“Hey. I’m going to find dad and ask him about dinner.” Peter said. 

“You think that’s a good idea? He seemed pretty stressed earlier…” MJ said. 

“It’s fine. He has to feed us…Right?” Peter was no longer sure of this, but he turned to go down the hall to his mom and dad’s office. He knocked and walked right in. Tony held up a finger to ask for a minute. 

“Hey on, Pep. Peter’s here.” Tony motioned him in. 

Peter came around the desk. Tony wasn’t the only one who was stressed. He could see the stress on his mom’s face even through a computer screen, “Hi, mom. Miss you.” 

“I miss you too, bud. I’m sorry I didn’t stop to say goodbye. All of this was last minute.” Pepper said. 

“Okay. Well come home quick. Oh, and tell Nia to call MJ tonight before bed.” Peter said. 

“I will. Love you.” Pepper said.

“Love you too.” Peter answered. 

“What’s for dinner?” Peter addressed Tony this time. 

Tony sighed, “I’m sorry. I don’t even think about it. I’ve been so busy trying to avoid having to get on a plane and join your mom in California that my focus has been on video chats, and the company instead of my kid.” 

“So pizza?” Peter asked. 

Tony nodded, “Yeah. Have Friday order whatever you’d like.” 

“Oh, and dad?” Peter said standing in the doorway again. 

“Yes, Peter?” Tony glanced back up from a page he had jotted a note on. 

“You can’t leave until after the dinner tomorrow. MJ can’t handle another disappointment right now.” 

“Peter. What’s going on that we should know about?” 

Peter looked down, “Nothing. She wants to talk to her mom.” 

“Okay. But please…If it gets bad…Or too heavy. Let her know she can always come talk to me.” Tony said. 

“She knows.” Peter walked into the hallway but heard Pepper ask, 

“What’s going on with MJ? Is she okay? Should I send Nia back?” 

He didn’t hear his dad’s response so he must have sound proofed the room again. 

~

Ned arrived at 4:30 with Zander in tow. Zander hung back a bit, but Ned jumped on the couch and spread out on it. 

“Your house is huge.” Zander said. 

Peter wasn’t going to explain that this was one floor of a huge building. He didn’t want to brag or make the kid feel bad if he had less. “Thanks.” 

The kid just shifted his weight from foot to foot, but made no move to go beyond the doorway where he stood.

Peter motioned him forward, “C’mon. The movie is all set up. We have pizza and all kinds of drinks.” 

Zander nodded and moved forward cautiously, “I don’t want to mess up anything. Everything looks expensive.” 

Peter shrugged. “I used to feel the same way. Believe me. But I’ve broken a few things and my parents always remind me that things can be replaced and it isn’t a big deal.” 

“Yeah. His dad is IRON MAN, so he can afford new stuff.” Ned offered. 

Zander finally moved to sit on the edge of the couch. 

Peter smiled in what he thought was encouragement but MJ’s face twisted in response and he shrugged as if to say he was trying. 

She gave him a look that said, ‘try harder.’

The movie ended close to seven. Zander and Ned were chatting about the robotic class they were all taking. Ned talked about the robot he and Peter were building in their free time. Peter offered to bring it upstairs. 

Zander shook his head, “My mom’s outside. I should go, but thanks for inviting me. Maybe we can do something again.” 

“Sure. I’d like that a lot!” Peter said. 

Soon it was only MJ and Peter remaining. MJ kept glancing at her phone. She was waiting for her mom to call. She just wanted her mom. Peter gave her a side hug before moving down the hall to his room to get ready for bed. 

MJ was laying in the guest room bedroom of the penthouse when her mom finally did FaceTime her. 

“Hi bug. Sorry it’s so late.” Nia said. 

“Mom.” MJ wiped at the tears that were already falling just hearing her mom’s voice. 

“Bug? What’s happening?” Nia asked softly. 

“Mom. Will you please just sing me my song?” MJ asked. 

Nia smiled, “For you…Always.” 

Nia started to sing “Carry You by Ruelle.” MJ found it soothing on the hard days. 

“I know it hurts. It’s hard to breathe sometimes.

These nights are long

You’ve lost the will to fight. 

Is anybody out there?

Can you lead me to the light?

Is anybody out there?

Tell me it’ll all be alright. 

You are not alone.

I’ve been here the whole time, singing you a song.

Ooh-ooh, ohh-ohh

I will carry you.

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

I will carry you.

I know you can’t remember how to shine.

Your heart, a bird without wings to fly.

Is anybody out there?

Can you take this weight of mine?

Is anybody out there?

Can you lead me to the light? 

You are not alone.

I’ve been here the whole time, singing you a song.

Ooh-ooh, ohh-ohh

I will carry you.

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

I will carry you…” Nia continued the song until it ended and MJ’s sobs had turned into sniffles.

“Do you want me to be on the next plane home?” Nia asked. 

MJ shook her head, “No. This job is important.”

“Not as important as you. If you need me I’m there. Tony and Pepper would want that anyway.” 

“No. I can make it to Saturday. I promise to tell you if that changes.” MJ insisted. 

“Okay. But honey…Do yourself a favor and find someone to hug you in my place? Peter, Tony…Someone. If I was there I’d wrap you in the longest squeeze ever.” Nia said. 

“Okay. Goodnight, mom. Love you tons.” 

“Oh, bug. I love you you tons more.” 

~

MJ wiped the tears from her face and went down to the office. She knocked on the door and when she heard Tony yell that she could come in she opened the door. 

He looked up from where he was scribbling on a paper. “Hey. Is the music too loud? I can turn it down.” 

MJ shook her head. She didn’t want to be okay now. She had chickened out on telling her mom about her dad’s text because she hadn’t wanted to worry her even more than she already was after MJ had cried. She didn’t want to handle this though, so she pulled out her phone and pulled up the message and handed the phone to Tony silently. 

Tony read the message, and he looked at MJ, “This is what you and Peter were talking about silently in the car?” 

She frowned, “We didn’t talk in the car.” 

“Right, but you did…Silently.” Tony said. 

“Okay. If you say so.” MJ said. 

“What do you want me to do? Have my lawyers call his lawyer and remind him of the restraining order? Call the school and remind them? Sit outside the school every day as a precaution? I’ll do that…It’ll be weird, and Peter would hate it, but I’d do it for you.” Tony said. 

“Just don’t let him hurt me?” MJ asked softly. 

Tony nodded slowly, “I’ll make sure of it.” 

MJ nodded and started to turn around but then thought twice, “My mom’s gone. Peter’s asleep. She said I need a hug.” 

“Did she? Well who am I to argue? Bring it in, kid.” 

MJ stepped into the offered hug and immediately felt safe. This is how a dad should make you feel. 

~

The next morning at breakfast Peter, and Tony were the only ones awake and Peter pointed at the vacuum. “I fixed it.” 

Tony glanced over as it roamed around the room picking up things. “Good job, kid.” 

“Wait for it.” Peter said. 

The vacuum bumped into something, and it said, “Oops.” 

Tony looked at Peter, “That’s going to get annoying, real fast.” 

“Well if you can figure out how to change it back to how it was then feel free.” Peter started to eat his eggs again. 

“Is that a challenge?” Tony asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Challenge accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Okay. I'm sorry this was a lot of MJ, but I mean the chapter leading up to this kind of set the tone for this. I hope it's okay and you guys still love it. I still added some Iron dad, and Peter because...We all need that. :):):);):):) 
> 
> Comment, and let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I love you 3000!


	41. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father/Daughter dinner. 
> 
> Some drama. DUN DUN DUN. 
> 
> I don't know. I'm horrible at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO the other day at work I accidentally may have...Shoved a table into my rib while moving it. It's hard to imagine unless you know that the table was coming from above me in storage and I didn't catch it very well.   
So now when I breathe...There is some discomfort. It's only bruised, but it's a reminder of that horrible fundraiser I had to work during...And of my 12 hour shift that day. ;) 
> 
> Yeah...I don't know. That's my sub story today. 
> 
> Onto the real story! Enjoy!

Chapter 41. 

“You’re sure you okay?” Peter asked his mom via FaceTime Friday after school. 

“I’m tired. I miss my bed. We’ve got to get this phone released though before our competitor gets their phone on the market. We didn’t expect to be in a time crunch, so everyone is working around the clock including your dad, so give him some grace right now, k?” Pepper rubbed at her tired eyes. 

“Okay. Mom. I invited a friend over last night from school.” Peter said. 

“While you’re grounded?” Pepper asked. 

“Well yes, but that’s not the point. Dad didn’t bring that up anyway. I think he’s too overwhelmed right now to focus on that.” Peter brushed his curls out of his eyes. 

“What is the point then?” 

“I invited that Zander kid over who Flash was bullying. I just think he needs friends. He said he just moved here and while I don’t know what it’s like to have to move cities a lot. I do know a lot about change. I can’t imagine it’s easy.” Peter took a sip from the glass of water sitting next to him. 

“Well if you’re going to have friends over while you’re grounded then I’m glad it’s with a purpose. Pete. You’ve got the best heart.” Pepper yawned. 

“Dad said he loved my heart when I told him about inviting him over, but then asked me to reschedule. You understand why I couldn’t, right? I mean…How would that look? He was already nervous because Flash told him some lies, and he thought I was mad at him. I couldn’t just cancel. OH! And I fixed the vacuum. Don’t let dad tell you differently! And I didn’t do horrible on my history test. An 82%. It wasn’t great, but it wasn’t bad. That means I can still have my bedroom door back next week, right? Also can you talk to dad about my going out as Spider-Man tonight?” Peter was trying to fit everything he could into this talk before Pepper had to get back to work.

“Whoa, Pete. You’re going to give me whiplash with the conversation change. I understand why you couldn’t tell Zander you needed to reschedule, but maybe next time check with dad or I first especially when grounded. What lies did Flash spread? Do I want to know? I heard about the vacuum. I’m not getting involved in that war. I’m proud of you, Pete. I know history isn’t your favorite subject. I’ll talk to Tony about the bedroom door, but Pete. I don’t see why not. You’ve been working hard and I’ve seen a real attitude adjustment. Why can’t you ask dad about Spider-Man?” Pepper was trying to make sure she covered all of the topics the kid had just thrown at her. 

“Flash is just being Flash. I can handle it. And yes…I know. Let you and dad know if I can’t. I can ask dad about Spider-Man, but he’s kind of on edge, and I’m trying to not make it worse.” Peter answered honestly. 

“How on edge? Not sleeping?” Pepper asked. 

“I don’t think he is. He’s either in the lab, or in the office.” Peter said. 

“I’ll call him. I have to run, but I miss you. I love you! Take care of yourself, MJ, and Tony.” Pepper blew a kiss and then the call disconnected. 

Peter missed his mom. He knew Tony missed Pepper, and that it would be easier for them to be in the same location. He also knew Tony wasn’t leaving because he’d made a promise to MJ, and he would follow through. But what was stopping him from leaving after? Maybe if Tony flew out to California and helped in person then everyone could come home sooner. Peter nodded to himself. He needed to text Happy. 

~

Peter was working on some homework when his dad came upstairs. 

“Did you tell Pepper I was on edge?” He asked. 

“Aren’t you?” Peter countered. 

Tony sighed, “Maybe. I don’t know.” 

“Did she tell you anything else?” Peter asked. 

“You mean about Spider-Manning?” Tony walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. He pointed at it, and added, “See? Eating. Taking care of myself. Not on edge.” 

“What else did you eat while mom’s been gone? Also yes…Spider-Manning.” 

“I don’t have to answer that. I’m an adult.” Tony took a bit of the apple. 

“Dad, focus! Spider-Man?” 

“I mean…Yeah. It’s fine. I’m like the worst parent when it comes to discipline, right?” Tony asked. 

“I mean you can choose to look at it negatively or in a positive light. I like that you cave every once and a while.” Peter offered. 

“While technically it isn’t caving because I did give you a 48 hour rule which you’ve more than completed.” Tony frowned while he thought about something.

“What?” Peter asked. 

“Huh?” 

“You look like your brain is going to explode.” 

“No. I…Umm. I had a thought. I need to go to the lab.” Tony wandered away. 

Peter shrugged and went back to his homework. People always wanted to gush about Tony Stark and ask questions about what living with him was like. It was normal. He was normal. And he didn’t know what to tell them…Some days Tony forgot to sleep, shower, or eat if Pepper didn’t remind him that those things are essential. That wouldn’t go over well. He’d have to ask MJ later what she thought of it all. 

He finished his homework and went to to go suit up except for his suit was in the lab. He changed directions from the hallway to the lab. He tried to enter and was denied. He looked at the ceiling, “Friday. You heard him say it’s okay for me to Spider-Man. Let me in.” 

“I’m sorry, Peter.” Friday answered. 

The door remained locked so Peter knocked to get his dad’s attention. He came and opened the door. “Spider-Man suit?” 

“The new suit with he stealth mode done?” Peter asked. 

“I think so. I mean the only way we know for sure is to try.” Tony said. 

Peter grinned as Tony handed it over. 

“Now remember I’m going to be at the school with MJ, but if someone goes wrong. Call. Call me, Steve, Natasha..Someone.” Tony reminded. 

“Dad. I got this. I was Spider-Man before you adopted me, remember?” 

“I try to forget.” 

“I wasn’t that bad.” 

“You were running around fighting crime in pajamas with no back up.” 

“I’m going to plead the fifth.” 

~

MJ pulled out the dress she’d picked with her mom for the dinner. It was black with long sleeves. It was a Skater dress style as that was MJ’s preference. The tulle peaked out from the bottom giving it a more girly look. She pulled it on after she finished her make up. She then took the time to straighten her curly hair which took forever and she glanced at the clock afterward realizing that she was quickly falling behind schedule. 

She debated between a couple of necklaces and finally settled on a silver chain with a charm that resembled a heartbeat line that her mom had made for her one Christmas. She threw in some silver studs to match. She looked through her shoes and started to panic when she realized she had no idea where her other heel was. She went to her mom’s room and looked through and again came up empty. 

She finally shrugged and went up to the penthouse. She stayed on that floor 90% of the time while her mom had been gone. Maybe it was in the guest room. She looked but the shoe was missing. 

Tony spotted her coming out of the guest room, “You look beautiful. Ready to leave?” 

“Well I can’t find my shoe so…” MJ said in a bit more of snippy tone that she meant to. 

Tony raised a brow. 

“I’m sorry. I’m stressed out. I’ve looked everywhere!” 

“Why don’t you just borrow a pair of Pepper’s shoes? I know you guys wear the same size because I heard you talking about it…?” 

MJ nodded and went to Pepper’s closest. Her eyes got big at the rows of shoes. She finally grabbed a pair and went out to the living room. “I can’t believe I’m going to be wearing a pair of heels that probably cost a $1,000. She slipped on the pair of Jimmy Choo heels. MJ went down to the bathroom for the full length mirror and gave a little spin. She felt good. Nothing was going to ruin her mood. 

She came back out and said, “Ready.” 

Tony grabbed the keys to his Porsche 911.

MJ smiled, “You said you drive this car for special occasions.” 

“Well this is special, right? Besides you’re friends are all going to be jealous of you pulling up in this car.” Tony said. 

He was right. Most of MJ’s classmates were still trickling in from outside when they parked and they all gawked. Tony held out his arm for her and they walked inside. 

Ms. Henderson was handling the sign in table. “MJ! Welcome!” 

Ms. Henderson then turned her smile to Tony. He could tell when people were being nice to him simply because of who he was and Ms. Henderson was definitely one of those people. “Mr. Stark! We saw your name on the RSVP from MJ’s mom and we were just so pleased.” 

“Well I’m happy to be here.” Tony said kindly. 

MJ gave him this look that said she knew he was being fake nice. He just gave a slight shake to his head to encourage her not to say anything about it.

The two were about to head in when they heard from behind, “Stop! I should be the one doing this. She’s my kid.” 

Tony instinctively took a step in front of MJ. “Listen. Don’t do this.” 

“Don’t do what? You aren’t her dad! You didn’t raise her. Why should you get to take her to the father and daughter dinner?” 

“You know what else I didn’t do? I didn’t use her as a punching bag. I didn’t make her question her safety or her self worth. I didn’t make her feel like she deserved to be exposed to pain. I didn’t blame her for any of my poor decision.” Tony snapped. 

The man laughed, “You just want another charity case to make yourself look good. What, taking in one teenager wasn’t good enough? You get tired of being his dad already.” 

Tony exhaled slowly because he wanted to hurt this man, but he was still MJ’s father and hurting him would only make the situation worse not better. He was also saying those things to get a rise. “You don’t know anything about my son. Stay out of that.” 

“It’s hard when someone thinks they know best for your kids, isn’t it?” 

“Just leave!” MJ shouted. 

At this point teachers were ushering everyone into the gym and away from the chaos. Tony knew that someone must have called the police because her heard the sirens, “You should go. There is a restraining order against you.” 

The man seemed to contemplate it for a second, but then finally made his exit. 

~

Tony had explained what had happened to the police. MJ sat at the check in table that was long since abandoned. She wasn’t crying. She actually looked angry. He walked over slowly. 

“Want to go inside?” 

“Now? Everyone is going to stare. Let’s just go home.” MJ stood up. 

Tony shook his head, “Let them stare. I’ve been dealing with that since I was a kid. You learn to ignore it as best as possible to live your best life. We came here for a fun evening and that’s what we are going to do.” 

“Okay, but we already missed dinner.” MJ said. 

“Well that means that the best part is left.” Tony said while giving a little moonwalk. 

“You’re embarrassing.” 

MJ still took the offered hand and just as she suspected when they walked in everyone seemed to forget the music being played by the DJ. They started to talk amongst themselves. They weren’t even trying to be subtle about it. 

“Can someone play the Cupid Shuffle? That’s my jam.” Tony asked loudly. 

The DJ heard him and put it on and MJ moved to the middle of the dance room where she could show everyone how it was done. Tony followed her, and he soon found her smiling as he messed up the dance moves. 

By the time they left the incident with her dad seemed forgotten. MJ was smiling, and she said a quiet, “Thanks. Also…You gotta work on your dance moves.” 

“What you don’t like how I whip and Nae Nae?” Tony asked as he demonstrated. 

“Stop! Someone from the media is going to be lurking and see that.” MJ laughed. 

Tony unlocked the car, but noticed one of the tires was sunk in. He looked around. 

MJ saw the tire too, “It was him, huh?” 

“Probably.” Tony answered honestly. 

“What do we do?” MJ asked. 

Tony pulled out his phone, “Happy. I need a ride.” 

Happy got there shortly and examined the tire. “I’ll wait for the police. You two get out of here.” 

Tony took the offered keys and they got into the waiting car. By the time they pulled into the garage Happy had reported back that he had changed out the tire to the spare and would bring the car back. 

MJ went upstairs to change. Tony waited downstairs. He wanted to check in with Happy about what he was thinking. Happy pulled in shortly and got out. He tossed the keys to Tony who caught them. 

“What are you thinking?” Tony asked. 

“I think he’s becoming unhinged.” Happy said. 

“Game plan?” 

“I think Peter had the right idea. Get on the jet tonight and get out of here for the weekend.” Happy said. 

“Peter didn’t talk to me about leaving…” Tony said.

“Oh. I mean…Yeah. Sorry. The kid said you were on edge and he thought it might be easier on you and Pepper if you were both in California. I was supposed to talk to you about it tonight.” 

Happy didn’t even try to make up excuses.

“Okay I’m not on edge. I want that to be clear. BUT I’ll tell MJ to pack, and Peter’s on patrol. I’ll pack him a bag that way as soon as he swings in then we can head out.” 

Happy nodded. 

~

Peter swung into the tower minutes before his curfew. He went to the living room, “I’m not late!” 

Tony laughed, “I didn’t say you were.” 

Peter frowned a the bags in the entryway. 

“We’re going to see Pepper and Nia. I think they miss us.” Tony said. 

“I don’t think that’s the only reason we’re leaving.” MJ crossed her arms over her chest. 

“What do you mean?” Peter asked. 

“It’s nothing. I don’t need you guys to worry about anything other than grabbing whatever you need for the weekend. Peter, I packed your bag already, so anything else you need to throw in your backpack. I want to leave ASAP. It’s a long flight and it’s already late.” 

“I don’t even care about what you’re not telling us. I’m just excited to see mom!” Peter ran down the hall to grab his backpack. 

“I care.” MJ muttered. 

Tony sighed, “Let it go for now?” 

She just rolled her eyes. 

“Or I’ll start dancing again.” He threatened. 

He saw her lips turn up into a smile at this. 

Peter came running down the hall. “Let’s go!” 

~

They landed around 3am New York time. It was about 12am in Malibu. Tony found a car waiting for him at the airport as promised. He made the short drive to his house there where Pepper and Nia were already staying. When they pulled into the driveway both kids jumped out excited to be out of moving vehicles for a while. 

Peter scanned his handprint and Friday let him in. He followed the sound of voices to his mom in the kitchen. “PETER!” She pulled him into a hug. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Tony followed shortly and Pepper tilted her head in question. 

“Can we talk in the morning? We are still three hours ahead of California.” 

Pepper nodded. 

Nia had already pulled MJ into a hug and they were looking at pictures from their evening. 

“I’m too tired to stay awake any longer. I’m going to sleep. Can someone show me where I’m sleeping or I’ll just crash right here on the floor.” Peter said. 

Pepper put an arm around his shoulder and led him to one of the guest rooms. She gave him another hug, “Goodnight, Pete.” 

“Night, mom.” Peter was just glad his whole family was back together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! California. Peter hasn't been there since 2010...? ;) 
> 
> Let's do this! 
> 
> I mean...Wait. I have a blog post that should go live today and I have nothing written down...SO Let's do this next chapter after I catch up on life a bit...;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Love you guys 3000!


	42. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backtrack to what happened while Spider-Man was out on patrol...
> 
> Then first day in California!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub story time* 
> 
> I went to see my massage therapist and she asked my about my 16 year sister who she had coached for the previous two years. I told her she got her license last week. She said, "How does she feel?" 
> 
> I said, "She probably walks into swim practice and think she's bad because she drove herself." 
> 
> She said, "You joke, but it's probably true!" 
> 
> AND that is where my inspiration for Peter comes from in case anyone is wondering! 
> 
> Also...I finally got my blog post out, and I was able to get this chapter done tonight...So decided to post it. :):):):)

Chapter 42. 

*Night Before leaving for California.* 

Peter hung out on a rooftop. He swung his legs over the side of the building. He knew if his dad saw the footage he’d be scared for him. Peter wouldn’t fall though. He stuck to everything. When he’d first woken up with powers it had been a shock. He’d tried to grab a paper from the floor and it had stuck to his hand. He had flailed around in panic trying to get it off and finally calmed down long enough to unstick the paper. Now Peter knew what he was doing, and how to stick to things without getting stuck. 

“Karen, How are things tonight?” 

“Everything is quiet, Peter.” Karen responded. 

Peter sighed. Was it bad if he said he was disappointed there was nothing going on that needed Spider-Man’s help. What felt like hours later Karen told him that someone was trying to rob the gas station down the road. He swung there quickly to intervene. 

He walked in casually and looked between the guy and the clerk, “Wait? Am I in the wrong gas station? I totally thought I was supposed to rob this clerk tonight. I mean my bad, man.” 

The man gave him a puzzled look and Peter took that opportunity of confusion to web the gun and pull it to him. The man lunged for him and Peter quickly jumped out of the way. He webbed the gun to the wall, and when the man came at him again. He put out one foot to trip him. 

“Hey. We can still be friends, right? It’s not you, it’s me type of thing?” Spider-Man teased. 

The man spit at him. 

“So that’s a no?” 

“Do you always talk this much?” The man asked still on the ground. He seemed to know that he should just stay there at this point.

“I mean if we were friends you would know that, but you don’t want to be my friend. It’s fine. I’m not salty about it or anything.” Peter heard the sirens. 

He webbed the man to the ground and took off out the door. 

Peter had an alert on his suit that he was almost to his curfew and he quickly swung toward the tower. Hopefully he wouldn’t be late. 

~

*BACK TO CALI TIME* 

Even though Tony had requested they talk in the morning. Pepper seemed to have forgotten that as she crawled into bed next to him. “Something is wrong, right?” 

He sighed, “MJ’s dad. Happy is handling it.” 

Pepper cuddled close. Tony loved this women. He had only been away from her for a short time but it had felt like forever. He was distracted from his thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Tony was going to start to get crabby soon. He’d been awake for way too many hours. 

“Come in.” Pepper said.  
Peter walked in carrying a pillow and a blanket, “I can’t do it. I think the bedroom you sent me to is haunted.” 

“Haunted?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah. I’m hearing weird noises.” 

Pepper looked at Tony, “You’d better go check this out. I’m not sleeping here if it’s haunted.” 

“You’ve been SLEEPING HERE JUST FINE!” Tony threw the blankets off and swung his legs to the floor. He walked out of the room to check on the ‘haunted’ situation. 

Peter climbed into the bed where he’d vacated it snuggling under the blankets. He was half asleep by the time Tony came back. 

“Not haunted, Pete. I don’t know what you heard, but I walked the whole floor.” Tony tilted his head at the Spider-Baby now taking over his spot in the bed. 

“Listen, someone needs to scoot over right now before I lose it. I need to sleep!” Tony crossed his arms over his chest. 

Peter looked at Pepper, “I told you he was on edge.” 

“I am not! I just need to sleep!” Tony defended himself. 

“How much have you slept the past couple of days?” Pepper asked. 

“Nope. Nope. Maybe we can have this talk in the morning, but it’s an adult only talk.” Tony pointed at Peter and hooked a thumb for the door. 

“If I get eaten, or kidnapped then it’s on you.” Peter said as he walked out. 

“AS LONG AS I GET TO SLEEP BEFORE I HAVE TO COME SAVE YOU!” Tony said back. 

~

By the time Tony and Pepper came downstairs the next morning. They found Peter had made a hammock in the middle of a doorway and this is where he snoozed. He had one leg hanging over the side of the hammock made out of webs, and Tony had no clue how the kid hadn’t fallen out other than the fact that he is sticky as the kid says. 

“Pete. It’s morning…Well later in the morning.” Tony said. 

Peter opened one eye and groaned, “Leave me be. You sent to my death.” 

“Yeah. Okay. That’s exactly what happened.” Tony said. 

“Were you done here all night?” Pepper asked ever the mom. 

“No. I came down here after being awake for so long that I got hungry and then I figured if I made my bed high enough in the air then the ghost couldn’t get me anyway.” Peter explained. 

“Why didn’t you just make the hammock in your bedroom then to begin with?” Pepper asked. 

“It wasn’t a perfect plan, okay?” Peter had sat up when he was talking to them, and then went to throw himself back to laying down but found himself catching air instead.

“Oof.” He said as all the air left him. 

“Sticky, huh?” Tony asked. 

“I’m never living that down?” 

“Never.” Tony assured. 

“Are you okay?” Pepper had her hand over her heart that was now beating extra fast. 

Peter checked himself over, “I’m fine. I think.” 

Tony held out a hand to help the kid up. He pulled him to his feet. 

“What’s for breakfast?” MJ asked coming in from behind. 

Tony looked at Pepper. 

Pepper threw her hands in the air in frustration, “No one told me anyone was coming! Okay? I didn’t shop for everyone. I shopped for two people, TWO! I don’t know what the plan is so someone else will have to figure it out.” 

Peter looked at Tony, “Maybe mom’s the one on edge.” 

Tony snorted. 

“It’s fine. Keep joking. No one will eat then.” Pepper said. 

“Listen. Let’s just go out.” Tony suggested. 

“And have the media all over us?” Peter didn’t really like this plan. 

“Okay. Who has a better plan?” Tony asked. 

“I think I do.” Nia offered up from behind MJ. 

It wasn’t long before the doorbell rang and MJ took the offered food from Tony as he paid.

She took it to the table, “Okay, who wanted the orange chicken?” 

“Me. I mean I can’t believe that we’re eating Chinese food for breakfast, but me.” Pepper said. 

“I think it’s great. I mean we eat breakfast food for dinner, so why not?” Peter said grabbing his sweet and sour chicken from the bag. 

“Honestly…My body doesn’t even know what time it is anyway.” MJ said. 

Tony was quiet and everyone turned to look at him. He was asleep in his chair at the table. Peter went and grabbed a blanket from the couch and tossed it over him. 

“We have to let him sleep or he gets cranky.” Peter offered as explanation. 

~

Peter went to explore the lab after breakfast. Friday seemed confused on the rules right now and Peter couldn’t blame her. He wasn’t even sure he was still grounded at this point. He walked toward a table that had a project started but long forgotten. He was trying to figure it out when the thing started beeping rapidly. 

“Ahhh. Friday!” He yelled. 

“Take cover, Peter!” Friday said urgently. 

Peter pulled the other table down and hid behind it. He still got hit by some debris. 

Tony came down to the lab quickly. “PETER BENJAMIN PARKER!” 

“I didn’t know that would happen!” Peter said. 

“Are you hurt? Don’t touch things if you don’t know what it is!” Tony yelled. 

“Well why did you just leave bomb lying around?” Peter yelled back. 

“A bomb? There was a bomb in the house?” Pepper asked from the doorway. 

“Pep. Not now. GO get the tweezers. I need to dig this stuff out of his skin before it starts closing on him with his super healing.” Tony said. 

After Tony had gotten the debris out of Peter’s arm where it had hit him and bandaged him up he said, “Kid. It wasn’t a bomb. It was a weapon. A weapon that I never finished testing or adding it to the Iron Man suit. It was old and I should have been down here before you to make sure that nothing bad like that happened. Sorry for yelling at you. I was worried.” 

Peter nodded slowly not knowing if this was a trick. Was he supposed to admit he’d messed up too or just leave the blame on his father. “Okay. I’m sorry too.” 

“For what?” Tony asked. 

“I’m not sure I want to say…” Peter said. 

“Pete. It’s fine. I’m not mad.” Tony said. 

“Okay. I’m sorry for messing with the weapon thing without asking first.” 

“I forgive you. Now how about we work on a real project?” Tony asked. 

Peter nodded eagerly. He’d missed working in the lab over the past couple of weeks.  
“What are we building?” 

“I don’t know. A bubble for you to live in so I can stop worrying.” Tony suggested. 

“I think you’d worry still. I know…How about we make a new suit for Cap! His birthday’s coming up!” Peter said. 

“Isn’t Steve’s birthday the 4th of July?” Tony asked. 

“No. Dad…Just no.” Peter facepalmed. 

~

After dinner that evening. Peter was laying on the couch next to Pepper who was reading a book. Peter was working on a homework assignment that was due on Monday. MJ was laying on the floor under a blanket watching a movie. Tony was still in the lab, and Nia had excused herself to the gym. 

“Mom?” Peter asked. 

“Hmm?” Pepper asked as she turned the page. 

“Who do you love more? Dad or me?” Peter asked. 

She lowered the book slowly, “That isn’t a fair question, Pete.” 

“So me?” Peter teased. 

Pepper went back to reading ignoring the question, and his response. 

“Can she love one of you more when she loves you both differently?” MJ asked. 

“Thank you, MJ.” Pepper said. 

~

At bedtime Tony went to the guest room to say goodnight to Peter and found the room empty again. He turned around and heading back downstairs to the kitchen, “Peter! You just felt out of that hammock this morning. You are not sleeping there.” 

“But dad! The ghost.” Peter said. 

“There is no ghost. I’m not sure where this newfound fear is even coming from, but it doesn’t exist.” Tony was trying to stay patient. 

“Can I please just sleep by you and mom then?” Peter asked. 

“How about I come sit by you in your room until you fall asleep?” Tony asked. 

“Okay. I guess.” Peter said. 

Tony thought Peter was asleep and was about to move to his own bedroom when he heard Peter say, “I haven’t been to California since I was stuck here in 2010.” 

“Is that what’s bugging you kid?” Tony knew that there was than just being afraid to sleep in the guest room and if he hadn’t been so overtired then he’d probably have figured it out sooner. 

“Just please don’t leave me.” Peter said quietly. 

Tony adjusted the pillows he was leaning on. He knew that he couldn’t leave the kid after that. 

Peter sighed in contentment and laid his head on his dad’s chest. 

“You’re spoiled.” Tony said running his hands through his curls. 

“I know.” Peter answered sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNDDDD.... This was a super fun chapter because I love writing every day life for the Iron Family. 
> 
> I hope you loved it. Comment, and let me know. I love hearing from you guys! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	43. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks about some feelings that he had buried deep down inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! 
> 
> This chapter...You ever write something with a vague idea and then it shocks you when you read the final product...Yep. This is that. 
> 
> Hope you like it though! 
> 
> Also I released a new story today. It's a single chapter, and pretty short, but I like to think it's good so let me link it, https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271580
> 
> Read it, or don't...But if you do let me know what you think!

Chapter 43. 

Tony woke up to Pepper standing next to the bed. She must have shook him or something to wake him, but he was having trouble clearing his mind of sleep. He stretched out his sore muscles from sleeping next to his kid who kicked in his sleep,

“What time is it?” He asked quietly. 

“Early, but we need to go to work.” Pepper said just as softly. 

Tony sighed. He knew as soon as he got out of bed that Peter would wake up, and the kid was extra clingy right now. He didn’t blame him. If he’d been trapped in California in 2010 recently he’d probably be just as bad. 

“Do we bring the kid with?” Tony asked. 

Both adults were surprised when Peter responded, “No. Let me sleep.” 

Pepper ruffled his hair, “You can always change your mind. I can come back for you later.” 

“Hmm. K. Thanks, Mom.” Peter rolled over to his side of the bed allowing Tony to leave. 

Tony and Pepper were almost out of the room when they heard Peter ask, “Wait?” 

They both stopped by the door. 

“You’re coming back?” He asked hesitantly. 

“Of course. Where else would we go?” Tony asked. 

“Don’t know. I don’t know why I’m freaked out. I haven’t felt like this at home.” Peter said. 

“No big deal. New place. We left suddenly. I’m sure that did a number on your anxiety.” Tony walked back to the bed and pulled the blanket over his kid’s shoulders. 

“Now get some more sleep, and call us when the sun comes up if you want us to come get you.” Tony reassured

Peter felt his stomach flutter with panic. First of all, he wasn’t fully convinced this house wasn’t really haunted. He really had heard noises. Yes, he was freaked out about the whole 2010 situation, but he was also nearly positive there was a ghost in this house. Maybe if he gave the ghost a name he’d feel better. Maybe it was a nice ghost and they could be friends? 

“Hey…Ghost…I don’t know your name, but I’m going to call you George if that’s okay?” 

Tony and Pepper looked at each having heard this. 

Tony sighed. 

Pepper gave a little laugh, “I just love him.” 

~

Tony and Pepper were sitting in a meeting on a Sunday. Tony wanted to bash his face against the table because at least then he could leave even if it might be by ambulance. Pepper kept giving him a look that said, ‘Pay attention.’

He knew that getting this phone out was a big deal, but he’d already done the heavy lifting by making the actually phone. He just needed everyone else to do the rest. He started to think about asking for divine intervention to get out of this meeting when his phone rang. There were only a handful of people whose numbers went though on loud no matter what. 

He looked at Pepper, and mouthed, “Peter.” 

She gave a slight nod and he took that as permission to slip out. 

“Peter, thank you! I was just about bored to death in there.” Tony said. 

“Dad?” 

Tony heard it in the kid’s voice. He wasn’t okay. 

“Peter? It’s fine. You’re fine. Real and not real, right now. Lay it on me.” Tony said slipping into Pepper’s office of their SI location in California. 

“Real…I’m not* stuck in 2010 with a Tony and Pepper that don’t love me. Not real, you don’t want me around. Real, I’m going to survive this. Not real, the anxiety is going to crush me. Real, I’m not alone. Not real, I need to handle this on my own.” Peter’s voice shook as he went though the list. 

“What do you need?” Tony asked. 

“Can you and mom come home?” Peter asked. 

Tony looked at Pepper in the meeting. She’d just started her part of the presentation. He didn’t want to interrupt her, but he also knew that Peter was their priority and she’d want to come home if Peter was asking for them. 

“We can come home if that’s what you need, or I can come get you and we can come back and I can show you the work office here.” Tony offered. 

“Can we get lunch on the way?” Peter asked. 

“Of course we can get lunch! Cheeseburgers?” Tony asked. 

~

Peter got into his dad’s car when he pulled into the drive way. Tony glanced at Peter before pulling out of the drive way. The kid was still anxious. He was picking at his nails, and clenching his jaw. He was nearly positive that Peter wasn’t even aware of the things he did when he was anxious. He reached over to grab one of Peter’s hands before he made himself bleed. 

“Sorry. I just…I…Sorry.” Peter said. 

“Remember when you thought you were bad a couple of weeks ago?” Tony teased. 

Peter sighed, “Dad. I can go back to that person if you’d prefer it.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Did you sleep at all after we left.” 

“A little.” 

“What happened?” 

“I had a nightmare that I was in 2010 still and then I woke up in a different house that’s so similar to your old house here before it was destroyed and I don’t know. I flipped my lid.” 

“Okay. Pit stop before we go get cheeseburgers or go see mom.” Tony switched lanes of traffic and quickly made a U turn. 

“Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see.” Tony grinned. 

Peter looked at Tony when they pulled into a parking lot in a shady area of town, “Mom is going to kill you.” 

Tony nodded, “Probably. Let’s do this.” 

Peter and Tony walked into the building that seemed well maintained for the area of town it was in. Tony walked up to the counter and held up two fingers. The man gave him the usual waivers to sign. 

“Dad, I think this might be a bad idea.” Peter said. 

“No. Peter. I think this is just what we need after the mornings we’ve had.” 

“Okay, but how are you telling mom that you took me to a “rage room?” Peter asked. 

“I’m honestly hoping that I won’t have to explain it.” 

“You want me to lie to mom?” 

“Now you have a problem with it? Tony scoffed. 

Peter shrugged. 

The man handed them their protective gear and Peter just resigned himself to the fact that they were going to be doing this. The man even wanted them to pick out a weapon of choice. Peter sighed again and grabbed a baseball bat. Tony grabbed a sledge hammer. 

The man led them into a room and a bell rang. 

Peter just looked around. He knew they were supposed to smash stuff but this felt 100% wrong. 

Tony looked at him, “Don’t tell me you aren’t angry.” 

“I’m not angry. I mean what do I have to be mad about?” 

“I took your bedroom door.” 

Peter felt it then bubbling under the surface. It must have been simmering for a while even though he had thought he was over it. He lifted the bat and swung it into an old computer in front of him. 

Tony nodded, “And I was forced to sit in that stupid meeting all morning on a Sunday.” 

“I’ve been catching up on everything this year because I’m constantly behind on everything. I just want life to be normal.” Peter grabbed a plate and threw it against the wall watching it shatter. 

“I’m tired of dealing with drama. NO MORE PROBLEMS!” Tony took a swing at a glass statue in front of him. 

Peter was worked up now, “I’m tired of the anxiety and people pleasing!” Gone were the rest of the dishes in one sweep of his bat. 

“Stupid media that has followed me my whole damn life!” Tony broke the table in front of him. 

“Nobody asked me about anything! Do you want Superpowers? Do you want to be a freaking genius and have all of that extra pressure? DO YOU WANT TO BE ADOPTED?” Peter swung extra hard at the barrel in front of him and watched in satisfaction as it dented in. 

Tony exhaled in shock, “You didn’t want to be adopted?” 

Peter was breathing heavy at this point, “No. I…I didn’t mean that. It was in the moment. I’m not even sure where it came from.” 

Tony nodded slowly, but this conversation wasn’t over. He was bringing this up again, but when Pepper was there because she was a part of this family too. 

~

Peter and Tony were silent on the drive to SI. Peter hadn’t meant to say that thought about the adoption. He was messing everything up. He hadn’t even wanted to go to that Rage Room and now looked what it caused. His dad was mad at him, and he was going to tell his mom who’d be mad too. 

They pulled into a parking spot at the front that had Tony’s name on it and walked in silently still. They got into the elevator and Tony said three words, “Friday, floor 12.” The elevator rose quickly. They stepped out and Peter saw his mom talking with some other people in business attire in what looked like a conference room straight ahead. 

Pepper saw the look on Peter’s face and she frowned. What had happened? Then she saw the look on Tony’s face and turned to the group she was chatting with, “I apologize, but I need to excuse myself for a moment.” 

She followed Tony who turned toward her office. She put an arm around Peter because he looked like he was ready to fall apart. Once inside the office Peter took one chair, and Tony took the other. 

She sat behind the desk, “What’s going on?” 

Neither of the two guys in front of her spoke. 

“Peter?” She asked. 

He just shook his head. Eyes tearing up. Jaw clenched. 

She turned her attention to the other adult in the room, “Tony?” 

“Peter didn’t want us to adopt him.” He said quietly. 

Peter shot to his feet, “That is not what I said. Don’t lie to her. Now she’s going to think I don’t love her!” 

Tony shot to his feet too, “Well you implied it. Peter. We’ve done everything we can to be good parents to you! I don’t understand, and I’ve tried to be patient, but I’m pissed.” 

“Well I’m big mad too! You took me to that stupid Rage Room to work on my anger and then you’re mad when it isn’t pretty enough!” Peter shouted. 

Pepper used her fingers to create a loud whistle. She was calling a cease fire to this. 

“Friday. Sound proof the room please, and apologize to our guest on this floor if they heard any of that.” Pepper said. 

“Yes, Ms. Potts.” Friday responded. 

“Now. Sit down.” Pepper told them. 

Peter complied right away but crossed his arms over his chest defensively. 

Tony muttered something about being treated like a child but did follow the order. 

“Now…Only Peter can talk for the next five minutes and then we’ll switch.” Pepper said. 

Peter looked between the two, “I didn’t say I didn’t want to be adopted. I said no one asked me about it. You guys gave me a paper to sign, and I guess my statement was wrong because a judge asked me. A traumatized kid who’d just lost his aunt what he wanted. I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT I WANTED IN THAT MOMENT. I needed more time to process everything I felt because it just added more pressure. I wanted to live up to what you needed in a kid then.” Peter said. 

“Would you have said no to being adopted if we had asked you more clearly?” Pepper asked. 

Peter shook his head, “I don’t think so. I love you guys. You’re great parents. I might have asked for more time to just handle everything else I was dealing with first.” 

“We were trying to give you a sense of stability. A sense of belonging.” Tony muttered under his breath. 

“MOM! HE’S BREAKING THE RULES! IT’S MY TURN TO TALK!” Peter said loudly. 

“You know what? No. This is stupid. I’m done.” Tony got up and left the room. 

Pepper sighed. It seemed it was going to be a very long Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are running high in the Iron Family. 
> 
> How are they going to process this? 
> 
> Poor Pepper. She's always the voice of reason.
> 
> Also in case you don't know what a Rage Room is or are confused on that...Here is a link of something along those lines...Or go watch 911...They had an episode with one recently and it's where the idea formed. https://rageground.com


	44. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony work through their anger with some help from Pepper, MJ, and Nia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Guys...I don't know if I told you this already, but I lost 23 pounds this year so far. 
> 
> AND I ran a mile today. I couldn't do that a year ago, and I'm so proud of myself! 
> 
> This girl with asthma is done letting things hold her back. 
> 
> *On to the Story* 
> 
> ENJOY!

Chapter 44. 

Pepper tossed her keys at Nia as she walked out of the office after Tony, “Can you take Pete home? Tell him that we aren’t leaving, and we still love him.” 

Nia nodded even though she was positive Pepper hadn’t seen it in her hurry to get out of there. 

She walked into the office and found Peter just staring straight ahead. She had heard some of the yelling as well as everyone else that had been on the floor for the meeting so she knew something was going on with Peter and Tony. She wasn’t 100% sure what had happened because they had been fine this morning. 

“Peter. How about we head home?” Nia suggested. 

“Fine. It’s not like I’m going to have a home much longer.” 

“Why would you think that?” 

“I made dad really mad.” Peter answered honestly. 

“Well your mom told me to assure you that they still love you and they aren’t leaving you.” Nia said softly. 

Peter looked up at her hopeful, “She really said that?” 

Nia nodded. 

“I should have been less honest.” Peter muttered. 

Nia shook her head, “No, don’t do that to yourself. You were right to be honest. It’s what your parents have been trying to get you to understand, isn’t it? That no matter what you say or do they are going to be there for you.” 

“Then why did dad say he’s done and leave?” Peter asked. 

“I think we all get to this place where we need a time out, Peter. Maybe he was overwhelmed at his own feelings about what you said. It doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love you or want you anymore.” Nia put a reassuring hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“Let’s just go home.” Peter stood up and followed Nia out to the lobby. He didn’t know where his parents had gone to, but he was worried that neither had taken time to talk to him before rushing out. He knew Tony wouldn’t because he was angry, but Pepper hadn’t paused long enough to say anything either. 

He wanted a re-do on this day. 

~

Pepper and Tony sat in his car in a parking lot of a local walking trail. They’d stopped for burgers on the way and she let him eat in silence. She was comfortable with her own thoughts normally, but she was also worried about Peter. She hoped Nia had explained to him that they weren’t sending him away. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose where a headache was forming. 

“Pep. I don’t know what you want me to say.” 

“Just talk to me. What happened? You know Peter loves you. You can’t fault him for having feelings. We’ve worked to make a safe environment so that he can feel free to express those feelings.” 

“Feelings, Pep? Those aren’t feelings. He didn’t want us…Correction. He didn’t want me to take him in as my family.” 

“Anthony Edward Stark.” Pepper narrowed her eyes at him. 

“What? Pepper. I tried to tell you not to follow me. I tried to warn you I wasn’t in a mood to talk about this. I tried to warn you that I wanted to be alone, but you didn’t listen. You pushed and pushed until I caved.” Tony turned the car back on. 

Pepper put her seatbelt back on, “Just take me home then. You can spend the whole night alone.” 

Tony reversed out of the parking spot and pulled out into traffic. 

“So you’re taking Peter’s side?” Tony asked. 

“Tony. This isn’t about sides! It’s about our kid!” Pepper leaned her head back against the seat closing her eyes. 

Tony chose to stay quiet after that. He knew Pepper was hitting her max and she was too tired to deal with anymore. How had this weekend gotten so far out of control? Oh, yeah. That was his fault for taking Peter to do something fun. 

He turned on the radio putting on ACDC loudly. Pepper reached over and turned it off. 

“Great. So we are just going to fight about everything today?” 

“I don’t blast music when you have a headache. 

“Fine. We’ll drive in silence and tension then.” 

“Good.” Pepper knew at this point that they were both being childish, but she didn’t have it in her to be the adult in this car right now. She was always the one solving problems and smoothing things over. She needed a time out herself. 

~

Peter and Nia walked into the house and MJ was dancing around as she cleaned to, “Ice Ice Baby.” 

She stopped suddenly when she saw them standing there, “I was trying to be helpful and clean up.” 

Nia smiled, “Thanks, Bug.” 

MJ gave her mom a hug and frowned at Peter’s face. 

“Listen. I’m going to go shower, and then we can figure out dinner.” Nia walked upstairs. 

“What’s up with your face?” MJ asked. 

“Nothing. I’m fine.” 

MJ snorted, “And I believe you.” 

Peter started to tell MJ about his dad and she listened quietly while he told the story. After he finished he waited for a response and she seemed to be thinking about this story way too deeply. 

“MJ! Say something.” 

“Fine. How’s Pepper?” She finally asked. 

“Mom? Dad and I are the ones fighting!” Peter said as his temper shot back up to explosion levels again. 

“Right. Yeah. I heard that. But Pepper has a lot on her plate and now you guys have added more.” MJ explained. 

Peter sighed. He hadn’t thought about what this would do to his mom really. She always handled situations so smoothly, but he supposed she was used to that as a CEO. She probably felt like she never stopped mediated. He needed to apologize for yelling while they were talking. 

“I didn’t think about it like that.” Peter admitted. 

“Okay. Fix that. Then talk to Tony again after you’ve both had a minute to calm down. No yelling. No talking over each other. Just a conversation.” MJ said. 

“I hate when you see life so easily.” Peter said. 

“I don’t think it’s going to be easy. I just know that you have a family worth fighting for.” MJ said. 

“I’m going to read for a bit since there isn’t much I can do right now.” Peter headed to the living room. 

~

Pepper walked inside the house and everything was calm. Tony brushed past her to go to the lab. She didn’t even bother telling him to sleep on the couch tonight. He already knew. She walked upstairs and changed into pajamas. She was about to climb into bed when she realized she should go check on Peter. They’d left him to worry himself in circles for far too long. 

She moved down the hall and his door was still open. He was awake and pacing the ceiling. It seemed they were back to that habit now. “Pete. Come down please.” 

“MOM!” Peter swung down with a flip and landed quietly, “Listen. I talked to MJ and I made a mistake. I shouldn’t have yelled while we were talking. I should have stayed calm. I know you have a lot going on right now and I made your day that much more difficult and I’m sorry.” 

Pepper wrapped the teenager in a hug, “Oh. Pete. It’s my job as your mom to handle whatever you throw at me. I’m not mad at you.” 

“But you left without saying anything to me.” 

“I know. I had to decide who needed me more in that moment. Turns out I chose wrong.” Pepper sat down on Peter’s bed. 

“Come on. Let’s go over your real’s and not real’s before bed.” She said. 

Peter crawled under the covers, “I don’t want to.” 

“Pete. I’m not mad at you for being honest. I love that you trust us enough to be completely real. Don’t worry about it.” Pepper assured. 

He just shook his head. 

“Okay. Well I’m down the hall if you need me then.” Pepper was fuming as she walked out because all of their hard work had just been ruined in a day. Peter no longer felt like he could tell them what was going on in his mind. This was bad. If he bottled everything up then he’d explode at some point. 

She crawled into bed, and turned off the lights. She laid awake though. The day’s worries were weighing on her mind. Is this how Peter felt when he couldn’t sleep? Like his thoughts were running on a constant loop. She finally ended up swinging her legs over the side of the bed and changing into gym clothes. Maybe a run would help her to sleep? She knew what she needed to sleep though…She needed her family to be at peace. 

~

The breakfast table was quiet. Everyone ate and no one said a word. They were all flying home today in the private jet. Peter muttered an excuse to go finish packing. He grabbed his bags and threw them in his mom’s rental car.

When they all came outside Pepper looked at Tony and Peter. “You two can ride together, and do everything together until you learn how to get along again.” 

“BUT MOM!” Peter started. 

She held a hand, “No. I’m not hearing it. You can sit by each other on the plane too.” Pepper turned to get into the car she was driving to the airport. 

Peter climbed into his dad’s car and again silence ensued. Neither he nor Tony tried to fix anything. They pulled up to the airport and boarded the plane. Pepper was serious because she made them sit together. 

“We could at least pretend so mom backs off of us?” Peter offered. 

“Like you pretend about everything?” Tony shot back. 

Tony put in his earbuds and opened up his music. 

At this point he’d be fine with Dr. Strange sending him back to 2010. That Tony might love him more by now. 

~

The family walked into the tower exhausted. They weren’t prepared for Steve, Nat, Sam, and Bucky to be waiting for them. 

“We have a mission.” Steve said. 

“Okay. I’ll go suit up.” Tony said. 

“NOPE, NOPE, NOPE! The two of you will go suit up.” Pepper pointed between him and Peter. 

“Isn’t that Cap’s call?” Tony asked. 

Steve looked between the two, “Maybe it is, but I’m scared to cross her at this point so I guess you can both come.” 

“Yes!” Bucky exclaimed as he gave Peter a fist bump. 

“Well it’s my suit and I’m saying he can’t use it.” Tony said. 

Steve sighed, “Never mind. You can both stay. I don’t know what this is, but we’re not taking it with us to a fight.” 

Bucky started to protest, but that died down quick when Steve gave him a look.

“Probably for the best.” Peter muttered under his breath. Tony turned and glared at him. 

“Mom. Can I go put my stuff in my room or does dad have to follow for that too?” Peter teased. 

“I’m glad you think this is funny. When I said you guys had to do everything together I was serious.” Pepper answered. 

“Fine. Then let’s go to my room, dad.” Peter said. 

“No. I want to go to the lab.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest. 

“MOM!” Peter looked at her. 

“I’m going to get a massage.” Pepper said walking away. 

She yelled from down the hall, “MJ! You’re in charge! They do everything together except the bathroom.” 

MJ grinned. 

“I’m going to spend a lot of time in the bathroom today.” Peter said. 

~

Pepper had numerous texts after her massage from MJ. 

MJ, “They don’t follow rules well.”

MJ, “Tony keeps trying to leave Peter behind.” 

MJ, “He even locked him out of the lab.” 

MJ, “Wait. Whose the adult here?” 

MJ, “SOS. SOS. SOS. They are throwing things at each other now.” 

MJ, “I quit. I don’t want to be in charge any longer.” 

MJ, “When do you come home?” 

MJ, “I deserve a raise.” 

Pepper, “You don’t get paid for this.” 

MJ, “YOU’RE ALIVE! COME HOME. I CANNOT DO THIS ANY LONGER.” 

Pepper, “I’ll be there soon.” 

~

Pepper walked into the penthouse expecting chaos. She was surprised when she only found Nia and MJ in the living room, “Where are Tony and Peter?” 

“In the lab. We haven’t checked on them in a while though so it could be bad down there.” MJ said. 

“I don’t know that this plan is working, Pepper.” Nia said softly. 

“I know, but I don’t know what to do.” Pepper answered. 

“Haven’t they fought before?” Nia asked. 

“Sure, but never this intense.” 

“Maybe see how they work it out then? Problems have a way of resolving themselves.” Nia was trying not to overstep. 

Pepper nodded and walked down to the lab. 

Peter was hanging upside down on the ceiling. She caught him throwing pieces of paper that he was balling up at Tony from above. 

Tony glared at Peter, “Keep doing that and I’ll send you to boarding school.” 

“We’re NOT sending Peter to boarding school.” Pepper said firmly. 

“MOM! Finally. Can you please tell dad that we can’t stay locked in the lab all day and he has to do what I want too!” Peter asked. 

“Peter. Go upstairs. I want to talk to your dad.” Pepper said. 

Peter didn’t hesitate. He was out of there. 

Pepper punched Tony in the shoulder. 

“Pep. Ouch. Use your words!” 

“LIKE YOU HAVE? DON’T TELL OUR KID THAT YOU’RE GOING TO SEND HIIM TO BOARDING SCHOOL BECAUSE HE’LL TAKE IT SERIOUSLY.” 

“I meant it seriously.” Tony said. 

“Nope. Nope. Nope! FAMILY MEETING! RIGHT NOW!” Pepper said. Screw letting them figure it out on their own. She was not dealing with this one more minute.

Tony sighed. He knew better than to fight her on it. 

~

Once upstairs Pepper looked at Nia and MJ, “I’m sorry. Can we have the floor?” 

Nia smiled kindly. MJ and Nia went down to the floor below where they were staying. 

Peter came out when his mom yelled for him. He sat on the couch next to Pepper. 

“Guys. I’m not doing this anymore. You need to work your crap out.” 

Peter looked between the two adults, “I’ll go first.” 

Pepper nodded. 

“I’m sorry that I dropped that bomb on you like I did. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Peter looked at Tony and Pepper for this. 

“Do you really feel that way?” Tony asked. 

“I don’t think I would have said it if I didn’t. But I mean…I love you guys. I wouldn’t change our family for anything. I wasn’t questioning that. I was questioning the process of how our family happened. I never meant to imply I didn’t want you as my parents. As I said before…I just felt like I could have used more time before the adoption went through.” 

Pepper looked at Tony who stood up to pace the living room. 

“I’m sorry too, Pete. I shouldn’t have taken my anger at the situation out on you. I’m the adult. I just felt like you were saying that I wasn’t good enough as a parent, and I already worry about that.” Tony finally told him. 

Peter stood up holding out his hand and asked, “Truce?” 

“Truce.” Tony took the offered hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A truce was called...BUT Tony and Pepper still haven't really talked themselves. That's coming. ;)


	45. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Family is working on their issues. 
> 
> Iron Man and Spider-Man team up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! 
> 
> I hope you guys are well. 
> 
> I have a million things on my to do list, but I just spent the last hour finishing this chapter. I didn't edit too heavily so give some grace. :) 
> 
> ENJOY!!

Chapter 45. 

Pepper was laying in bed that night when Tony came in. 

He held up his hands in a surrender pose, “Can we call a truce too?”

“Tony. I can’t always be the calm parent. No, in general I can’t always be the level headed one. I can’t be the one who always solves the problems, and soothes the disagreements. I need to know we’re a team. What happened the last couple of days cannot happen again. Peter is the child in this family, and he is the only one that gets the right to act like one.” Pepper said honestly. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll pull it together.” Tony said. 

“Great. Start by seeing how Peter is before bed.” Pepper suggested. 

Tony didn’t really think this was a good idea. They had called a truce, but that didn’t mean that Peter would want him to come say goodnight rather than Pepper. He didn’t find Peter in his room though. 

“Friday? Where’s the kid?” 

“On the roof, Sir.” Friday answered. 

Tony stopped at the door when he saw MJ and Peter talking quietly. They sat huddled together for warmth or possibly because Peter loved to be close to the people he loved. He listened for a bit, 

“Real, we called a truce. Not real, dad hates me. Real, I’m safe here. Not real, I’m going to be sent to boarding school. Real, I’m going to be okay. Not real, the anxiety crushes me. Real, I messed up. Not real, we don’t survive this.” Peter was mumbling his words sleepily against MJ. 

Tony said, “Real, dad was a jerk. Not real, I don’t love you.” 

Peter glanced up. MJ smiled and gave him a quick hug before sliding out of his arms and heading back toward the stairs. 

Tony gave her a side hug, and said, “Thanks for taking care of him.” 

“Don’t make this worse. His anxiety is bad.” MJ warned. 

“I won’t.” Tony promised the protective child in front of him. 

MJ studied his expression for a minute looking for any signs of deceit and then slipped inside the warmth of the tower. 

“Peter. It’s freezing. We have to find a better solution.” Tony said. 

“I like it, dad. The walls can’t close in on you if there are none.” Peter answered quietly. 

Tony said down in the chair next to Peter. “Can we talk? I mean really talk, not talk because mom is forcing us to talk?” 

“I guess.” Peter never looked up though. He seemed content to study the floor of the roof. 

“Pete. You don’t really think I hate you, do you?” Tony asked. 

“I SAID NOT REAL.” Peter said a bit sharply. 

“Waving the white flag, bud. I’m not picking a fight. I just hate that I made you question that. I love you maybe more than anyone.” Tony answered honestly. 

Peter stayed quiet but Tony saw the tear that leaked down his cheek. 

“Please talk to me, Pete.” Tony said.

“You threatened to send me away.” Peter responded finally. 

“I know. Everything the past couple of days came from a place of insecurity and pain. I’m sorry.” 

Tony put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“I forgive you.” Peter said, “Can I go to bed now?” 

“Sure. Spider-Baby.” 

Peter went back inside. 

Tony looked at the sky. He was waiting for a sign because while Peter said he forgave him. He didn’t say he trusted him. He hadn’t wanted to talk about his day, or anything. Two steps forward, three steps backwards. 

~

Getting ready for school Tuesday was a whirlwind of activity. MJ was yelling from the kitchen about her lost backpack. Peter was complaining about his hair being alive with humidity. Pepper was on the phone with someone from the office. Nia was watching all of this in amusement while she drank her morning coffee. 

“Let’s roll!” Tony yelled. 

“I can’t leave without my backpack!” MJ said. 

“Did you check your room?” Tony asked. 

“It’s the first place I looked.” MJ rolled her eyes. 

“Your room you were using in the penthouse?” Tony asked again.

MJ’s eyes went big and she went down the hall. She returned with her backpack in hand. 

“Thanks, Tony. You’re a genius.” Tony mocked. 

“And so humble.” MJ said. 

The drive to school was quiet until Tony spoke, “You two need to stop communicating with each other silently and start talking out loud.” 

MJ looked at Peter who gave a slight shake of his head. She shrugged. 

“So this is what…A silent treatment?” Tony asked. 

“No. It’s not.” MJ answered. 

“Then why hasn’t Peter said one word to me since the roof last night?” Tony pulled up to the school and Peter jumped out almost before the car was at a full stop. 

MJ moved to follow but paused, “He doesn’t want to say the wrong thing.” 

After that she was gone and running to catch up with Peter who was already talking to Ned and Zander on the steps of the school. 

~

It was their last class of the day. Peter’s leg bounced up and down with anxiety. He glanced at the clock a couple of times and jumped out of his seat as soon as the bell rang. 

Right before he was out of the door though the teacher stopped him with a ,”Mr. Parker.” 

“Mr. Graham?” Peter stopped in front of his desk. 

“I was wondering if you could do me a favor?” He asked. 

“What’s the favor?” Peter would have agreed before asking in the past, but the last year had changed him in a way that made him believe he’d never go back to who he was. 

“I’m new here, and I’m in charge of coming up with a fun activity for the month of November. I know you guys went to a theme park last month. Do you think you could help me come up with some ideas?” Mr. Graham asked. 

“Are you waiting for me to suggest something with the Avengers or Tony Stark?” Peter wanted to know right away if this teacher was using him to gain access to Avengers Tower. 

“No. I…Do you know them?” Mr Graham asked. 

Peter sensed no deception. He wondered where Mr. Graham had moved here from. 

“No. I don’t know them. It was a joke. Sure. I can help you plan something.” Peter agreed. 

“Great. I’d appreciate it Peter!” Mr. Graham said.

~

Peter and MJ were walking to take the subway home from school. Neither were grounded any longer so they had been granted this freedom, “And I yeah…So I just told him that I didn’t know them.” 

“You know there are parent, teacher conferences coming up, right?” MJ asked. 

“I know. It was stupid. I don’t know why I said it. I just…I guess I just wanted to be Peter Parker again instead of Peter Parker whose Tony Stark’s adopted son.” Peter found a seat on the subway. MJ sat down right next to him. 

“Well you just got in trouble for lying.” MJ pointed out. 

“I know, but this isn’t even a bad lie. It was a white lie. It didn't cause any harm to anyone." Peter offered. 

“Would it harm someone if they heard it? Tony? Pepper? The Avengers? Crap. You’d better hope Natasha doesn’t hear about it.” MJ face showed her fear of that happening. 

“I didn’t really think about it that way. I’ll tell him the truth tomorrow.” Peter responded. 

“Good. I think that’s the best decision.” MJ leaned her head against his shoulder for the long ride back to the tower. 

As their stop was approaching Peter woke the now sleeping MJ. 

“Sorry. I didn’t sleep well last night.” 

“It’s fine. I don’t mind you using me as a pillow, but we don’t want to be late.” Peter stood up with MJ following behind. 

As soon as they stepped off though Peter felt the buzzing in his head from his 6th sense get loud. Fear of being late officially forgotten.

He stopped moving and MJ plowed into his back. 

“Peter!” 

She saw his face when she as well as other people getting off the subway started to step around him. 

“Something is wrong!” He whispered as he glanced around. 

MJ didn’t see anything, but she didn’t want to discount what he was feeling. Peter could literally sense danger. “Maybe it’s just your body reacting to all of the stress you’ve been under?” 

Peter just shook his head. “No. Listen. Get out of here. I need to stay here until I know what this feeling is. Tell mom and dad.” 

MJ sighed, “No. If you stay then I stay.” 

“MJ! NO. I need you to leave. If something goes wrong then I can’t be distracted because I’m worried about you.” Peter still scanned the area. 

“You don’t have your suit.” MJ pointed out. 

“So what? I just leave and hope it ends up okay?” 

“No. I think this is where you call for help.” 

Peter frowned, but MJ was right. If he was going to fight a big bad or something bad was going to happen…He would need his suit. 

~

Iron man soon landed in an alley close to where they had been. The buzzing had grown worse and Peter was having a hard time focusing. MJ was pacing. She stopped when he landed. 

“He really thinks something bad is going to happen but everything seems okay right now.” 

“Well the kid has good instincts. I’ll wait with him, but MJ…Go straight home. Text me when you’re there.” Tony said. 

“You think something is wrong too?” 

“I trust Peter’s six sense.” Tony wanted the kid to be wrong. He wanted them to be able to catch a break from the chaos that constantly became their lives. Tony didn’t have a 6th sense like Peter, but he’d been a hero a long time and something was in the air. He sent a suit to MJ’s location. He’d rather cause a scene then risk her not getting home safely. 

“You feel it too?” Peter asked concerned. 

“How loud is the buzzing in your head?” 

“Louder than when we dealt with the bomber.” 

Tony put his mask back on and gave Peter his suit, “Get ready then.” 

Peter and Tony got up to higher ground. Tony hovering in the air. Peter on a roof. They kept watch over their city. It was getting later and Peter was starving, but he wouldn’t leave his post. 

All of a sudden street lights flickered off, and then all power in the city was off. Peter shook his head in disbelief. It was like the city had just gone off the grid. They were living in a city without electricity suddenly.

This was bad. This was bad, bad. People were driving and suddenly all of the streetlights were off. He heard car crashes, and screams. He swung down just as quickly as Iron Man flew in to help. What had cause this kind of chaos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would we do without electricity? 
> 
> I guess we'll find out. ;)


	46. Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes work together to help the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday! I got my work out in. I have to leave for work in a hot minute. I debated posting this when I got home, but decided to just go ahead and post it since it's done. 
> 
> I hope you love it!

Chapter 46. 

Did New York give out a license to anyone even if they didn’t know how to drive? Peter was convinced that this was the case because no one seemed to know how to handle a four way intersection if the lights were out. Everyone was in a rush, and everyone wanted to go first, and no one wanted to yield the right of way. The police force was out in numbers trying to help with all of the chaos that a black out brought, but they couldn’t be everywhere. 

Peter saw a car about to make the wrong decision and legit grabbed the back of it and held it in place to avoid an accident. The cop heard the tires squealing and turned to look. He saw Spider-Man and nodded in acknowledgment. Peter finally released the car when it was that drivers turn.

“Spidey? Could use a little help.” Iron Man said into his com. 

Peter looked around and finally spotted him down the way. He was dealing with a pile up accident. He headed that direction and was surprised when his dad handed him a screaming child. 

“Take him to the hospital.” Iron Man said. 

“But his mom!” Spider-Man said. 

Iron Man just shook his head and left a black tag that the police had given them when they’d refused their ‘suggestion’ to let the police handle it. 

Spider-Man didn’t have time to process his feelings about this right now. He knew what he needed to do. Spider-Man took the kid to the hospital and handed him over to a nurse. He hated to just leave him there, but the city needed it’s heroes right now. Spider-Man swung himself back to where Iron Man had last been and wasn’t even surprised to find that he wasn’t there any longer. He probably went to help someone else. 

Peter heard thunder and knew this night was about to get worse. 

“We’ve got a storm coming, Peter.” Karen informed him. 

“How long before it hits?” He asked. 

“Thirty Minutes tops?” Karen said. 

“And the power situation?”

“There is a situation with that. No one seems to know how to get it back on because they can’t figure out what caused the city wide outage.” Karen explained. 

“Can we get people to stay off the streets then?” Peter asked. 

Silence was his response. Okay. Fair enough. It was a dumb question. People did what they wanted in spite of what was best for them.

Peter was going to be real grateful for the heater in his suit by the end of the night. 

~

It was almost midnight. The end of this was nowhere in site. Iron Man wanted to tell the kid to sit the rest of this out, but it was an all hands on deck situation. He’d even called in the team to help. The police were seriously outnumbered and they couldn’t handle all of the calls coming in. 

It was pouring, and cold. Tony just wanted to be in his own bed, but instead he was here. The only communication he’d had outside of his com was from MJ letting him know she was home safe and that the Iron Man that followed her there was uncalled for. 

“Ah, Iron Man? I think we have a situation…?” Spider-Man said in the com. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“Well see Bucky tried to explain to these kids why stealing is wrong, but they still decided to take what doesn’t belong to them. We tried to reason with them first, but they didn’t want to listen so now Bucky has these teenagers trapped in an alley. What do we do with them? I can’t just leave them webbed to the building and Bucky looks downright irritated. Everyone is freaked out and tension is running high.” Spider-Man explained. 

“Sending the police to you.” Iron Man answered. 

“Sir. Incoming call from Ms. Potts.” Friday said. 

“Ignore it. Tell her I’m overwhelmed at the moment.” Iron Man said. 

“Will do, Sir.” Friday responded. 

The Avengers continued to aid the city for a couple more hours. Iron Man kept an eye on the road. Steve and Natasha were on foot making sure that no one needed help. Bucky and Peter were somewhere in this mess. Iron Man would hear them on the Com’s every once and a while and know they were okay. Sam was in the air as well. 

“Hey guys. I have to help this kid find his mom.” Spider-Man said on the com. 

“I can head that way.” Bucky said. 

“No. Keep doing what you’re doing. I can handle this.” Spider-Man said. 

“Copy.” Came Bucky’s reply. 

Spider-Man appreciated that Bucky never treated him like he couldn’t handle something. He was a superhero after all. It was just a lost kid. How hard could this be? 

He got down to eye level with the kid, “Hi buddy. I’m Spider-Man. What’s your name?” 

The small child clutched his blanket tight in his hand as he reached out his other to touch the Spider on Peter’s suit, “Eli.” 

“Eli. Well…We’re a little busy tonight so I was wondering if you wanted to be an honorary super hero for the night while we look for your mom?” Spider-Man asked. 

Eli gave a little smile, “Like you and Iron Man?” 

“Yep. But first you’ve gotta help me with where we are going. Do you know where your parents are?” Spider-Man asked. 

“I lost em.” Eli said quietly with a sniffle. 

“Well then how about we find a nice police officer to help us find them?” Spider-Man suggested. 

“Auntie Sara is a police officer.” Eli shouted with delight.

“Great! Let’s find her!” Spider-Man said with as much enthusiasm that he could muster up with how tired and cold he was. 

The two made their way down the block. Spider-Man stopped to help a man cross the streets who was having trouble because of traffic doing whatever they wanted. 

Eli soon convinced Spider-Man to give him a piggy back ride so that he could see better for people who needed help. He soon pointed, “There’s a police guy!” 

“Very good!” Spider-Man headed that direction. 

The police officer turned his way, “I don’t like this whole vigilante thing you’ve got going on normally, but I appreciate the help tonight.” 

“Ahh. Thanks. I think. Listen, the kid can’t find his mom and dad. He says his aunt Sara is a cop.” Spider-Man bent down and Eli climbed off his back. 

Eli nodded, “Can you find her? Please?” 

The officer smiled kindly and got on his radio as Eli gave him his first and last name. 

Soon a woman appeared at their side and Eli ran to her. She scooped him up in her arms. She turned to Spider-Man and mouthed a thank you. 

Spider-Man gave a little nod before swinging off to help someone else. 

~

Iron Man flew over the city which was as calm as it had been all night. It seemed most everyone was back in their homes for the night. “Let’s tap out, guys. The police can handle it from here.” 

He heard confirmations of his message from everyone but Spider-Man. 

“Spider-Man?” 

No response. 

“Bucky?” 

“He was with me a minute ago, but then he’d heard a noise and was going to investigate it. I don’t know where he’s disappeared to.” Bucky responded. 

“The last time this happened he got stuck in 2010. Someone get eyes on the kid.” Iron Man was practically shouting at this point.

“M fine.” Came the mumbled response after a minute. 

“Spider-Man, what happened?” Iron Man demanded. 

“A minute, please?” 

There was a fight happening on the other end. Finally Peter answered, “Did you say we get to pack up and go home?” 

“Yes. We’ve helped with the worst of it. The first responders can handle the rest at this point.” Iron Man said. 

“Yes! Okay. Race you to the tower!” Spider-Man did shout. 

The team all seemed to sigh in relief as they entered the warm tower. Peter quickly changed out of his suit and put on layer after layer of clothing. He came out of his room and sat next to Auntie Nat to steal her warmth. Everyone kept some things at the tower in their ‘rooms.’ so she had changed as well. Natasha ruffled his hair as he started to dose off against her shoulder as the team discussed what needed to happen next and if they needed to step in and help with it or let local authorities handle it. Peter wanted to stay awake for the debriefing but he was exhausted and soon drifted off to the sounds of his family talking. 

Tony’s expression softened at Peter snoozing during the debriefing. He grabbed his blanket from the basket by the couch and covered him up for extra warmth. If everyone had been cold then   
Peter had been freezing tonight. 

~

Peter woke up in his bed not long after. He didn’t know how he’d gotten here, but he just snuggled deeper into the warmth offered. He shot up, “Friday? What time is it? Am I late for school?” 

“School is cancelled today, Peter.” Friday responded. 

Peter laid back down against his pillows. He was grateful the tower didn’t run on a normal energy source and they still had everything they needed but that didn’t mean everyone else did. He would sleep for a couple more hours and then get back out there. Yeah, he thought, just a bit longer. 

The next time he woke up there was noise filling his room. He could hear his dad talking with Steve, and Natasha was teasing the two of them. He could hear his mom explaining the frustration of not being able to handle anything for work because while she had power no one else did. 

“Friday! Silence the room!” Peter croaked out as he face planted into his pillow. 

“It was silenced per your usual preferences but your father asked me to start allowing noise in to wake you.” Friday answered. 

“Tell dad that I’m not leaving my cocoon of warmth.” Peter answered. 

“Will do.” Friday answered. 

Peter knew that she did because he heard it and he heard his dad respond that he’d be back to the team. Peter heard a knock on his doorframe since they hadn’t gotten his door back up yet. 

“Five more minute?” Peter asked. 

“You want to be apart of this team meeting or sleep?” His dad asked him softly. 

“Both.” Peter answered. 

“One or the other. I won’t blame you if you want to sleep a bit longer. You’ve only been asleep for about six hours.” Tony said. 

“NO. I’m coming.” Peter slid out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. 

He came out to the living room wrapped his in favorite fleece blanket from Aunt May and the team looked settled in for a long talk. The only spot open was next to Sam so he sat there. 

“I didn’t know we could come to this meeting in our pajamas!” Sam teased. 

“You weren’t the one that nearly froze to death yesterday.” Peter mumbled. 

“Wait. For real?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t thermoregulate. I used the heater in the suit, but it wasn’t doing much to keep me warm against the cold, and the rain.” Peter explained. 

“Yeah. We’ll work on that this week.” Tony promised. 

“Now. Guys. The power is still out. The city has declared a state of emergency. People are going without heat. It’s the beginning of November so it isn’t freezing outside, but it isn’t warm either.   
There isn’t much we can do, but Tony and I have decided that the team should stay in the tower in case we are needed.” Steve explained. 

“I got out of bed for that?” Peter shook his head, “Wait, so you want me to just sit in this nice heated building while other people struggle. If we have the ability to help others and we don’t do it then that’s wrong.” 

“Pete. We can’t make the city have power again.” Natasha explained. 

“BUT we have power.” Peter explained. 

“Why don’t we open up the lobby as a warming zone?” Bucky suggested. 

“It would be overwhelmed quickly.” Tony said. 

“It’s better than nothing though.” Bucky said. 

“Okay. I’ll have Pepper handle getting the word out.” Tony said. 

Pepper heard him from the kitchen and tilted her head in confusion, “Get the word out how?” 

Tony sighed and looked at Peter. 

He stood, “I’ll go suit up. If the only way is word of mouth then I’ll make it happen.” 

Bucky followed behind him, “I’ll go with Peter.” 

Sam stood, “This is going to be a nightmare. Count me in though.” 

Steve sighed, “I’m the leader so I guess we’re in this together.” 

“I’ll work on making some soup and hot chocolate for everyone.” Pepper said. 

“I’m going to make some calls. Maybe I can get a generator at one of the local schools so that we can have more places for people to go.” Tony headed to the lab. 

~

By the time Peter made his way back to the tower the lobby was filled with people, too many people. They were packed in there like sardines. His dad had been right about the lobby being overwhelmed. It was a big area, but it wasn’t built to hold this many people at one point. He made his way to the lab and his dad looked at him, “It’s too many people?” 

Peter nodded, “Any news on the school situation.” 

“I’m about to leave to go try and get that working. I’m taking the suit though. No way am I getting on these roads right now.” Tony went to suit up. 

“Where’s mom?” Peter asked. 

“Last I checked, reading stories to scared kids.” Tony answered. 

Peter smiled, “Cool.” 

Peter headed back to the lobby and started to think about how to make this better. He had an idea. The floor above them was storage mostly. If they could clear one of the large rooms then they could set up some cots for people. He enlisted some help and they soon had the large rooms on the floor cleared. 

Peter set up sleeping bags, and cots that they had. It would have to do for now. 

“Peter? Your dad wants me to tell you the local high school is a go.” Friday said. 

“Great. Tell him that I’ve cleared the storage rooms and I’ve made more space here.” 

“He says, ‘Great. You’re putting it all back when this is done.’” 

Peter laughed. His dad liked to play the tough super hero, but he cared too. If he didn’t care he wouldn’t have opened up the lobby or helped to get the high school powered up. 

~

That evening Peter was telling a story to the kids who were cuddled in sleeping bags. He was making it up as he went and the kids were throwing out suggestions. He stayed there until most of the kids were asleep. He then made his way to the lobby. People were making ‘beds’ there as well. Everything was calm. Peter could head upstairs. 

He collapsed on the couch as soon as he got there. He closed his eyes and listened to the constant stream of conversation in the tower. He could hear everything. Tony passed him two things, his soundproofing headphones, and a letter. 

He looked at his dad, but his dad just shrugged as if to say read it. 

He opened the letter and slowly skimmed the contents. He then read it more carefully as tears welled in his eyes, 

“Dear Spider-Man. 

They say that it doesn’t cost anything to be kind to someone else. I think that’s wrong. You went out of your way to help a scared five year old. I don’t even know how he got away from the babysitter, but somehow they got separated and right as the panic was setting in that I’d really lost him my radio blared to life saying you had him and he was safe. 

I do my best to protect people in this city, and I feel bad that up until this point I thought of you as doing this for the glory. You were in the thick of this with us. You could have walked away from my nephew. You could have just left him alone, but he said you went so far as to make him a super hero for the day. He now says that when he grows up that he wants to be you. 

Eli hasn’t had it easy. He lost both of his parents this year and hasn’t had a lot of reasons to smile. I’m doing my best to change that, but after I got him back last night he was talking a mile a minute and couldn’t stop smiling. You changed the course of his year, by simply being kind and doing the right thing. 

I don’t know the toll last night took on you. I don’t know what you went without in order to be this person to my nephew, but I wanted to write how thankful I am. I hope this letter finds you well, and you know that you are a real hero in my eyes. Hopefully this gets passed along to you. 

I only know you as Spider-Man so I’m passing it to James Rhodes whose a friend of a friend. He promised me to pass it to Iron Man who will pass it to you. 

If you ever need a favor from me just know that I’ll do it without hesitation. 

Thank you,   
Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comment and let me know you think. I love hearing from you guys. 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	47. Peter Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more on Zander. I know some of you may not be big on original characters so sorry if that ruins this story for you. I try not to focus on originals too much, but I do find it a challenge to write them and I like that. Let me know how you feel about this? 
> 
> Some Iron Family fluff. (I LOVE THEM...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Where do I start...? 
> 
> I start my new job on Monday. None of my co-workers at my current job know. I'm legit going to do a disappearing act on them. Don't worry. My supervisor knows. ;) I just...I guess I'm worried that I'll mess it up and the people will see me fail, and I don't know why that scares me. It's easier to just be there one day and then to not be there. I know...I'm a horrible person. BUT I will still be there on weekends so it's not like I'm completely just gone. SOO not too horrible? I don't know that's how I talk myself out of telling them anything. *Shrugs shoulder.* 
> 
> NOW CHAPTER 47? What? Okay. Okay. Who even knew when I started this on a whim that it would take on a life of it's own?

Chapter 47. 

Peter felt the air leave him as Captain America knocked him on his back during training. He groaned as he got back up. It wasn’t the first time that he’d been knocked down during this session. He wasn’t focusing. Power had been restored to the city so he’d been up early to start putting the tower back together and then he’d had a long day at school. 

He got back in a fighting stance and blocked one of Cap’s punches but missed the leg that was moving to sweep his feet out from under him. This time he just laid there a minute. 

“Queens?” Steve asked. 

He didn’t even sound out of breath which made Peter even more mad. It was like he was kicking his butt without even trying. He wished for his suit, but there had been an agreement that no one suited up for this. 

“I’m fine.” He got back up again. 

He was in position to fight again when he heard his mom yell into the gym that he needed to do his homework. 

“Gee. Sorry. Who am I to argue with my parents?” Peter asked as he took a chug from his water bottle. 

“You always argue with your parents.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, but I’m turning over a new leaf.” Peter explained as he headed for the exit. 

Bucky snorted. 

Natasha tried to hide the disbelief from her face. 

Rhodey called him out on it, “You’re just tired of Cap knocking you to the ground!” 

Peter stopped, “Honestly it’s not even a fair fight. I’m a child. Pick on someone your own size.” 

“You lifted a building.” Bucky pointed out again. 

“Yeah. I did do that, didn’t I?” Peter ran out of there catching up with his mom before anyone could question him further. 

He wrapped his arm around her and squeezed the water bottle to allow the liquid into his parched throat with his other hand. 

She laughed and slipped out of his embrace, “You’re so sweaty. Take a shower.” 

“Okay. But thanks for saving me from that.” He tilted his head toward the direction of the gym they had just left.

~

Peter freshly showered walked into his dad’s office where he was on the phone. He glanced over at him and didn’t shoo him out so Peter sat with his back against one arm rest and his legs dangling over the other side. 

He waited for his dad to end his call before asking, “May I borrow your credit card?” 

Tony laughed, “I’m concerned that you asked for my credit card instead of cash. What’s the plan?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Peter explained. 

Tony raised a brow, “Nope. More than that for my credit card.”

“Fine. I want to get mom a present.” Peter answered. 

“For what? It’s not her birthday or mother’s day.” Tony questioned. 

“So I have to wait for a specific day to get mom a present?” Peter rolled his eyes. 

“No. I like that you’re thinking of her. I was just confused.” Tony pulled out his credit card and handed it over, “But I get an alert from this card on my phone so I’ll know what you are buying. Mom will not get the alert so your secret will be safe.” 

Peter grinned, “K. Thanks!” 

Peter ran off to his room and got on his computer, “Friday. Operation ‘Mom Needs a break’ is a go! I’ve got the credit card. Pull up my to do list please!” 

Peter started to go through his list of planning and started to check things off as he booked them.  
He also called Happy for one item on the check list who was overjoyed to help. Everything was almost ready. 

He was going to make up for causing his mom so much extra stress the last couple of weeks. He knew that Pepper wasn’t holding anything against him, but he still felt like an apology needed to show changed behavior. He was also really hoping that someone would put his door back on, and his mom was the softie so he was going to butter her up and then ask. 

“DAaaaadddd. I need your help again!” He yelled down the hall. 

~

Friday morning before school Peter woke up extra early. It was 4:30am. He knew his mom would already be awake and in the kitchen drinking coffee while she sat and caught on on anything she was behind on. Pepper was rarely idle long. Peter was trying to keep his face from showing how excited he was, but Pepper still glanced over with an raised eyebrow. Of course that could be due to the early hour Peter had wandered out of his room. 

“Pete. You do know that this is my alone time? My only alone time, and as much as I love you. I value it.” Pepper said. 

“I know, but you can’t leave for work today so I had to stop you in case you decided to leave earlier than normal.” 

“When have I ever left this early? Wait. Never mind. Are you worried because of the whole bomber situation because I’m perfectly safe.” Pepper took another sip of her coffee. 

“No. I’m not worried about that.” Peter paused for a moment. He didn’t even think about that. Now he was going to be anxious about that. He shook it off for now. 

“Okay. Then we’re back to why are you awake so that I don’t leave?” Pepper asked. 

“WELL…I got you a present.” Peter grinned. 

“Okay…Is it us spending time together?” Pepper asked when he didn’t produce anything. She didn’t want to hurt the kid’s feelings but she was confused. 

“No…Would that have been a good present? Dang. That would have been a lot easier to plan.  
Next time…” Peter shrugged and pulled open some documents he’d printed and put them on the table. 

Pepper picked them up and read them, “You’re sending me out of town?” 

“Yes!” Peter was smiling so big it hurt. 

Pepper nodded slowly and put a smile on her face, “Thanks, Pete. This is so thoughtful. I love it.” 

“Why are you lying?” Peter frowned. 

“Pete…I’m not.” 

“Your heartbeat sounds different when you lie.” 

“Okay. I do love it, and it is a thoughtful gift…” 

“But?” 

“But…I run a company and I’ve just gotten back from being in California. I’m overseeing the rebuilding of the SI building. I’m handling so many different things right now. Leaving feels…  
Wrong.” Pepper admitted. 

“How can you take care of anyone or anything else if you don’t take care of yourself?” Peter threw the words Pepper used against Tony all of the time right back at her. 

“Peter. That isn’t fair. Maybe we can push the trip back a few weeks.” Pepper said softly. 

Peter grabbed the items from the table, “Forget about it. It’s fine.” 

“Peter…” Pepper started but he was already retreating back to his room. 

~

When Peter came out for breakfast his dad and MJ were already in the kitchen. He sat at the island and left his headphones on. He really didn’t want to talk to anyone. Tony waved a hand in front of his face. 

“Headphones off, Pete. We’re eating breakfast.” Tony said. 

He put them on the counter and circled his arms on the counter and laid his face on his arms. 

“What are you sulking about? I’d thought you would be overjoyed about giving Pepper her present?” Tony asked. 

“She didn’t like it.” Peter mumbled. 

Tony frowned and pulled out his phone shooting off a message quickly, “Listen. Take the subway. I’ll be back.” 

“No. Dad. Just leave it be.” Peter said. 

“How do you know I’m going to SI?” He asked. 

“Aren’t you? I’m a fixer. I’d recognize someone wanting to make something better from a mile away.” 

“Dude. Just let him fix it. Let’s go.” MJ grabbed her backpack and started to walk toward the elevator. 

Peter grabbed his own backpack slinging it over one shoulder. He tried to slide right past Tony but Tony blocked him. 

“Hey. I’m going to figure this out. Maybe mom was just in a mood this morning. It was crazy early.” 

“Mom likes mornings.” Peter said. 

“Maybe she didn’t take her medication.” 

“Mom doesn’t take medication.” 

“Maybe she should. Who turns down a trip?” Tony teased. 

“Can I leave now? MJ is waiting.” Peter asked since his dad kept stepping in front of him instead of letting him pass through. 

“Okay. Make good choices. Love you!” Tony said. 

Peter stepped around him and then had a second though and hugged his dad, “Love you.” 

Tony’s heart would never get tired of hearing those words from his kid. 

~

At school during lunch. Peter found Ned, MJ and Zander already seated at a table. He sat down next to them. 

“Was your mom stoked about her surprise?” Ned asked. 

“No. She hated it.” Peter answered. 

“She didn’t hate it!” MJ said. 

“You weren’t even awake.” Peter said. 

“I know, but I may have texted her about it.” MJ admitted. 

“MJ! You and dad! I have it handled.” Peter said. 

“Sorry. I was just angry on your behalf.” MJ said softly. 

“No one told me anything about a surprise, so whose the one who should really be upset right now?” Zander asked.

Peter looked over thinking his friend might actually be hurt but saw only humor in his eyes. 

“Fair enough. You can be the upset one.” 

Zander ate quietly and Peter frowned. He knew Zander was quiet, but not normally this quiet since he’d gotten more comfortable with them. 

Peter threw a french fry at him to get his attention. 

Zander looked up in shock, “What? Did I miss some part of conversation?” 

“No. What’s wrong with you?” 

“Yeah. You’ve been avoiding telling me how your day was yesterday.” MJ stated. 

Zander shrugged his shoulders.

“If you don’t tell me then I’ll be forced to stand up in this cafeteria and draw attention our way.” Peter said and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Zander stayed quiet calling his bluff and Peter stood up on the table and opened his mouth to belt out in song when Zander hissed at him to sit down. 

Peter sat back down calmly. 

“You had to go and make a scene?” Zander said. 

“Do you know who my father is? Dramatics runs in the family.” Peter answered. 

MJ laughed.  
Ned nodded in agreement. 

“Okay. I’ll tell you but you can’t make a big deal about anything.” Zander said. 

“We’ll see. No promises.” Peter said. 

“I plan to cause a bigger scene than Peter standing on the table.” MJ said. 

“I’m not doing that, and I apologize for these two. They can’t be helped.” Ned offered. 

“Okay. My mom wants me to invite some friends over from school. She thinks I’m lonely. I told her I’m fine and I have friends and I see you guys at school.” Zander said. 

“Why don’t you want us to come over to your house?” MJ asked loudly. 

Zander sighed as his face grew red. 

“Are you embarrassed by us?” Peter asked. 

“Currently? Absolutely.” Zander replied. 

“IN general?” Ned asked. 

“No. I just…I mean…Let’s just change the subject.” Zander basically begged. 

“NO. I’m not. Tell us why” Peter said firmly. 

“Okay. Okay. It’s because I’m embarrassed that I live in a small apartment with my family. I share a room with three siblings and my mom sleeps in the living room on a pull out couch.”  
Zander answered quietly.

“Why would we be bothered by that?” MJ asked. 

Zander sighed and looked at Peter. 

Peter threw his hands in the air, “Nope! I forget you only know me as Peter Parker who was  
adopted by Tony Stark. We’re going on a field trip after school.” 

~

As promised the trio went on a ‘field trip’ with Peter after school let out. Peter walked a neighborhood that his heart knew well. MJ grabbed his hand sensing his inner turmoil. He gave a squeeze back to reassure that he was okay. 

They stood in front of an apartment building in Queens. Peter unclenched his jaw and exhaled shakily. He turned to Zander and said, “This is where I lived with my Aunt before Tony and  
Pepper adopted me.” 

“I guess I just assumed they adopted you when you were young…” Zander explained. 

Peter shook his head, “It hasn’t even been a full year since we signed the paperwork.” 

“So now will you let us come over?” Ned asked. 

Zander nodded, “Sorry, Peter. You’ve been nothing but nice. I don’t know. I guess I was worried you’d change your mind about me and then I’d go back to having no friends.” 

‘Nah. Man. You’re stuck with us.” Peter said. 

The group was interrupted by Peter’s phone ringing. He answered because it was Tony. Maybe he should have texted to let him know they’d be home late. 

“Dad. I’m alive. Also please don’t ground me.” Peter said. 

“You aren’t grounded. I can track your phone. I know where you are. Are you okay?” Tony  
asked. He wasn’t asking about his physical well being at this point. 

“I’m okay. I’m heading back to the tower now.” Peter said. 

“No. Wait there. Happy is almost there. He’ll give you guys a ride.” Tony said. 

“And Zander, and Ned?” Peter asked. 

Tony laughed, “Yeah, kid. It’s fine. He can give them a ride too.” 

~

Peter finally walked into the penthouse after the long drive and found suitcases in the front hall. He just walked past them and found Steve and Bucky in the kitchen. 

“Seems we’re on babysitting duty again this weekend.” Bucky said to Peter. 

“Why?” 

“Your mom and dad are going out of town for the weekend.” Steve tossed the pasta into the strainer to drain the water. 

“Oh. I thought mom didn’t want to go.” 

Steve shrugged, “I suppose you’ll have to ask her. They are in the bedroom. I think your mom’s packed half the penthouse so far.” 

Peter laughed and moved down the hall. He heard his parents talking. 

“It was never that I didn’t want to go Tony! I don’t know how I take time off right now. I’ve got too many plates spinning in the air right now, and one is going to drop soon and I don’t want it to be the wrong one.” Pepper was saying. 

“I’m worried it’ll be you that drops!” Tony was exasperated. 

“Okay, but what if it’s Peter? What if I can’t run the company, plan a wedding, and be a good mom? What if I mess him up?” Pepper asked and Peter could hear the strain in her words. 

“Oh. Pep. You always talk me down from that place of fear. I didn’t know you felt it too.” Tony said. 

“I mean. What if I leave and he needs me? What if we’re gone and he panics and we’re too far away to help?” Pepper asked. 

“Then we trust that the other people in his life can help him until we can get back here in our private jet.” Tony answered calmly. 

Peter was surprised that his mom had been worried about him and not the company all along. Why hadn’t she just said that in the first place? He would have told her that he was okay, and she should go and take care of herself. 

Peter knocked on the door that was slightly open and walked in. He saw Pepper wipe some moisture from her cheeks and Tony was sitting next to her with his arm around her. 

“Peter sandwich?” Peter asked. 

Pepper laughed and Tony made room for Peter to squeeze in next to them. And they gave him the requested hug. Peter realized that he felt 100% safe with his parents. He didn’t feel like he needed to fake it anymore. He’d come a long way from where he was when he’d run away a while back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO...How's your week going? Dealing with some tough stuff? Feel free to rant in the comments. I'm a good listener. ;) 
> 
> ALSO leave me feedback because it makes me happy. If you want to leave me extra feedback as the anxiety rises this week as we get closer to Monday...I won't complain. ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I LOVE YOU 3000!


	48. The Wrong Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a sleepover at his friend's house that doesn't go well. 
> 
> Tony and Pepper are out of town. 
> 
> Bucky and Steve are in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I know I should have posted this already. 
> 
> Just want to give a heads up that there could be more delays on chapters as I'm adjusting to a new job on Monday and a new schedule. Be patient with me. I'll do my best to still update as much as possible. 
> 
> But if you need more fluff...Check out another story I wrote if you haven't already... https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348043

Chapter 48. 

Saturday morning Peter woke up early and wasn’t surprised to find both of the super soldiers in charger of him in the kitchen drinking coffee. He didn’t really need babysitters, but he understood why his parents felt better knowing there was at least a adult in the tower for Peter to go to for help. Peter opened the fridge and pulled out one of his yogurts and ate that half asleep. 

“Um. Guys. Can I go to Zander’s house tonight for a sleep over?” Peter asked between bites. 

Steve looked at Bucky. Bucky shrugged.

“What would your dad say?” Bucky asked. 

“No. What would your MOM say?” Steve corrected. 

“Dad would say something like, ‘sure, kid. Need a ride?’ and mom would ask if Zander’s parents were okay with it and ask if they’d be home.” Peter responded more awake now.

“What are you guys going to do?” Bucky asked. 

“Watch movies, plays games…I don’t know all of the details.” 

“Will Zander’s parents be there since that’s what your mom would want to know?” Steve asked. 

“Zander’s mom will be there.” Peter offered. 

“I mean I guess I don’t see the problem with you staying there. Do you want one of us to drive you?” Steve asked. 

Peter shook his head, “I can text Happy to give me a ride.” 

“What if you have a nightmare?” Bucky asked quietly. 

Peter glared, “I haven’t been having a lot of nightmares, but if something comes up then I’ll call you guys.” 

“Don’t glare at me with that look that could kill. You know it needed to be asked. It isn’t like you’re going to Ned’s who already knows about the nightmares.” Bucky said crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well I’m going to pack my bag then unless you want to mother hen me some more.” Peter started to walk toward his bedroom.

“Pack a toothbrush.” Bucky said. 

“And don’t forget your phone charger!” Steve yelled after him. 

“Text me goodnight!” Bucky said. 

“OH! ME too!” Steve said. 

“You guys are having way too much fun with this.” Peter said. 

~

Peter walked into Zander’s apartment with Ned and MJ trailing after him. Zander gave a small smile and Peter could tell he was still nervous about them seeing where he lived. No, correction. He was nervous about Peter seeing where he lived. 

“Hey Zander!” He gave the kid a high five as he walked inside. 

MJ and Ned gave greetings as they walked inside as well. 

Zander introduced them to his mom whose name was Kalley. He introduced them to his twin sisters Meredith and Amelia. 

He also pointed down the hall and said, “My brother Gage is sleeping right now. You can meet him when he wakes up from his nap. He’s adorable, but he destroys everything he touches so be careful.” 

“Zander…” Kalley warned. 

“What? It’s true. I mean he’s three so it’s to be expected.” Zander clarified. 

“Well we bought stuff for everyone to make their own pizza’s if you are interested.” Kalley said. 

The teenagers readily agreed to this. 

The kitchen was soon a mess and the pizzas were in the oven cooking. The teenagers were now playing Mario Cart on the game system in the living room. Ned had brought it with him for them all to play. 

By the time the kids rolled out sleeping bags on the living room floor. Peter started to feel a sense of panic. He hadn’t slept away from home a lot and even less since Aunt May died. He pulled out his phone to text his dad, 

Underoos, “I’m at a sleep over.” 

#1 Dad, “Having fun? Miss you.” 

Underoos, “Uncle Bucky put it in my head that I might have a nightmare…” 

#1 Dad, “Uncle? Never mind. Not the main concern. Worst case scenario Happy can always come pick you up…” 

Underoos, “But then Zander will think it’s because I don’t want to stay!” 

#1 Dad, “I’m not sure what you need here kid…You need me to tell you it’ll all be fine? You need me to text Steve and tell him he never should have okayed this while I’m out of town? You want me to have Happy come get you now? You want me to tell you to breathe because it’s going to be fine and I’ll see you on Monday after school?” 

Underoos, “Can you just keep your phone on loud tonight?”

#1 Dad, “Of course. Call or text me if you need me. Love you, Kid.” 

Underoos, “Love you and mom.” 

#1 Dad, “Real and not real before bed?” 

Peter started typing and then deleted it. 

Underoos, “No. I’m good.” 

#1 Dad, “We need to work past this, Pete.” 

Underoos, “I’m fine. Night.” 

#1 Dad, “Night.” 

~

Tony sighed putting his phone on the night stand in the hotel room that he and Pepper were sharing. She glanced over at him from where she was already laying under the blankets ready for sleep. He just shook his head and climbed under the blankets. 

“Peter refuses to open up to me about the stuff from anxiety still.” Tony said once all of the lights were out. 

“He texted you when he needed you, didn’t he?” Pepper asked. 

Why did she always have to be so logical about everything? 

“Yeah. He did. I just know there is more than he’s saying.” Tony said. 

“Maybe. We have to trust that he’ll come to us.” 

“I feel like I broke that trust.” 

“Then earn it back?” 

Tony sat back up and turned on the light on the night stand, “You make it seem so easy.” 

Pepper groaned, “Should have stayed quiet on that one, huh? No one is sleeping tonight it seems. It isn’t easy. Peter is sensitive and sweet. He is also kind, and he gives 100% of himself to those he loves. Once you break that trust though…He’s likely more guarded. It’s going to be a slow process of gaining it back, but just keep doing what you’re doing. And…Don’t push him.” 

Pepper reached around him and turned off the light again. 

Tony glared in the darkness and turned the light back on. “Pep. I love him so much. I just want him to know that.” 

“He does, Tony. The only one doubting you love them is me because you won’t let me sleep.”   
Tony sighed and turned off the light and laid back down with his head against the pillow. 

Pepper pressed a reassuring kiss against his lips before letting her eyes drift closed again. She was almost asleep when she heard him say, “I love you.” Pepper felt her heart swell with happiness. She had the best fiancé, the best kid. She couldn’t be happier. 

~

Peter woke up to a nightmare in the middle of the night. He tried to calm his body down, but couldn’t. He couldn’t stop the tears from escaping. He tried to be quiet but soon the light was switched on. 

“Are you okay, man?” Ned asked quietly. 

He shook his head.   
“Do you want to go home?” Zander asked softly. 

He shrugged and then nodded, “Don’t hate me.” 

MJ climbed off the couch where she’d been sleeping and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned into her embrace. 

“I don’t hate you. Some people just don’t sleep well away from home. Should I wake my mom to take you home?” Zander said. 

“No. I can call my uncles. My parents are out of town.” Peter said. 

He dialed Steve’s number and it rang a few times before the soldier finally answered. 

“Queens? You okay? It’s after 2am.” Steve said. 

Peter shook his head, but Steve couldn’t see him so he said, “Can you come pick me up?” 

“Yeah, kid. Coming.” Steve said. 

“K. Thanks.” Peter said and hung up the call. 

The friends did their best to reassure him that everything was fine. MJ just kept on hugging him. She was hoping it would ground him like he said it did. She knew what Peter really needed though. He needed his parents. They would know how to make him feel better. 

~

On the drive back to the tower both Steve and Bucky were quiet. They entered the quiet Penthouse and Steve headed down the hall and was surprised when Peter didn’t follow. Peter just sat on the couch and pulled on his phone. Steve paused leaning against the doorway even though he was exhausted. 

Peter waited for his dad to answer his phone. He’d promised to keep it on loud, so he knew he’d wake up to it. 

“Bambino?” 

Pete frowned. He didn’t recognize that nickname, but he figured his dad was half asleep and went with it. 

“Dad. I had to come home.” Peter cried into the phone. 

“That’s okay, bud. I’m sure your friends understand.” Tony yawned. 

“Zander said he wasn’t mad.” Peter said. 

“Nightmare? Or you just wanted your own space?” Tony asked. 

“Nightmare.” 

“Want to talk about it?” 

“No.” 

“Peter…” Tony started but then remembered Pep had told him not to push Peter and changed his course of action, “What do you need from me then? How can I help you?” 

Peter wiped tears from his face, “Can I sleep in your room?” 

“Of course, bud.” 

“Will you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?” 

“Sure. I love sleepy Peter. He’s the best.” 

“You make it sound like I’m two different people.” 

Peter gave his uncles a hug goodnight before walking down the hall and heading to his mom and dad’s room. He slid into the giant bed and Friday already dimmed the lights for him. 

“You aren’t two different people, Pete. But when you’re tired you’re more honest. You’re less guarded.” Tony clarified. 

“Auntie Nat said something like that once.” 

“Ahh. Yes, well…She always figures things out first.” 

“Dad?” 

“Hmm?” Tony hummed trying not to fall asleep. 

“Uncle Steve’s birthday is almost here. We have to finish his present.” 

“You know another birthday coming up?” Tony asked. 

“MJ.” Peter answered. 

“Yeah. We got a plan for that?” 

“Sort of. I’m working on it.” 

“What about her birthday party invites?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah. We gotta figure that out, dad.” 

“We will.” 

“Dad?” Peter asked. 

“Yes, Pete.” Tony tried to hide the amusement from his voice. 

“You always figure everything out. You’re just good at everything.” 

“Not everything. I make mistakes just like everybody else.” 

Peter snorted. 

“Okay. Not like everybody else, but I do make mistakes. Your mom can attest to that.” 

Peter heard Pepper mummer, “She can.” 

The phone shuffled and soon his mom’s voice filled the line, “Pete? Sweetie. It’s so late. We’ll leave the line open…But sleep bud. You need it.” 

“Sorry mom.” Peter said. 

“Not mad, Pete. Just everyone needs sleep.” 

“Night. Love you both.” 

“We love you.” Pepper said. 

~

The next morning Peter had the coffee table in the living room filled with items. Bucky came in the living room and pointed, “Planning something I should know about?” 

“Birthday stuff for Steve and MJ.” 

Bucky nodded, “Yeah. I totally remembered Steve’s birthday is coming up. Remind me, what did we get him for a gift again?” 

Peter laughed, “You just want to piggy back onto what I got him so you don’t have to figure something else out. 

“Yeah, Kind of.” 

“We made him a new super-suit.” 

Bucky sat down and started looking over details Peter had sprawled on paper for the suit, “He’s going to love this, Pete.” 

“I hope so. Now help me come up with a plan for MJ’s birthday present.” Peter asked. 

Bucky shook his head, “No way, man. That kid…She scares me.” 

“You’re the Winter Soldier!” 

Bucky cringed. 

“Sorry. You hate that name.” 

“I hate what it represents.” 

“What does it represent?” Peter asked. 

“Pain.” Bucky answered quietly as he started to walk out of the room ending the conversation. Peter hadn’t meant to upset him. It seemed he was always saying the wrong thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Comment. Kudos....It all makes me smile. 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	49. When I Need You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries something new. 
> 
> The super soldiers try to figure out how to help the Spider-Kid who can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start my job in the morning. I'm just plain anxious. I wrote this to distract myself so hopefully you love it. I'll let you know how the new job is going for sure, but probably not until next weekend. EVEN if I do update before then I'd rather have a full week in before saying how I feel. :)

Chapter 49. 

Peter tipped over from the half moon pose Bucky was trying to teach him while they did yoga in the gym, “Tell me again why this is essential?” 

Bucky sighed holding the pose perfectly, “Peter. This is my quiet time. You said you wanted to come because it might help you relax.” 

Peter tried the pose again and tipped right over. 

Bucky laughed, “Dude, this should be easy for you. You should be able to just stick to the floor.” 

“Well it’s not as simple as that, okay? I’m putting all my focus into this stupid pose you’re doing. Can’t we try an easier pose?” 

“Fine.” Bucky grumbled coming out of the half moon pose. He moved into a Warrior 1 pose.

Peter tried to copy the man’s form and he was pretty sure he had it. 

“Peter. Why are your shoulders at your ears? Relax. This is supposed to be calming.” Bucky said. 

“I hate yoga. Next I’m teaching you to swing through the city. Let’s see how good you are at that.” Peter mumbled while he lowered his shoulders. 

They worked though several more moves and finally ended with what Bucky called “Savasana.” 

Peter actually liked this pose because all you had to do was lay there in the dark and quiet. 

“Bucky? What do you think we should eat for lunch?” 

“PETER! Quiet. It’s my quiet time. I take one hour every day to get out of my own head, and now you want to talk about lunch?” Bucky turned off the music and walked out of the room. 

“SO WHAT YOUR SAYING IS YOU’RE NOT HUNGRY?” Peter yelled trailing after him. 

They both walked into the penthouse. Steve glanced up from where he was sitting on the couch drawing. He saw the look on Bucky’s face. 

“Buck?” 

Bucky waved him off, “Your turn. He ruined yoga.” 

“I didn’t ruin anything. It’s hard to ruin something as awful as that.” Peter said casually. 

Bucky turned to glare and Steve stepped in between the two. 

“Peter? How about we find something for lunch?” Steve said quickly. 

“YES. Food! I’m starving.” Peter followed along happily. 

~

MJ walked into the penthouse later that afternoon. She didn’t see anyone which was odd, but then again maybe they had gone out. 

“Friday? Anyone home?” MJ asked. 

“Bucky is on the roof and he wishes to not be disturbed. Steve, and Peter are in the gym training. 

Your mother is currently out of the tower.” Friday responded. 

“So what you’re saying is that I have the run of the penthouse right now?” MJ asked. 

“Technically, I do.” Friday answered. 

“Okay. Okay. Fair enough. But I can watch what I want.” MJ corrected. 

“Certainly.” Friday answered. 

MJ flopped down on the couch and was about to turn on the TV when Friday interrupted her. 

“Incoming call from the boss.” Friday said. 

“Well answer it, or he’s going to think something is wrong or that we are getting into trouble.” MJ said. 

“MJ?” Tony’s voice rang through the penthouse. 

“The one and only.” She said. 

“Funny. Where’s Peter?” Tony asked. 

“He’s training with Steve.” 

“Okay. I need to ask him how he’d feel if mom and I don’t come home until Tuesday morning. We may be stuck here.” Tony said. 

“Well if you’re stuck then why do you need to ask?” MJ asked. 

“Okay. I’m checking in. Are you happy?” 

“He’s fine. I’ve been texting him all morning. He hated yoga but other than that he’s fine.” 

“Yoga? He tried yoga? I bet that went just splendid. MJ, how was the sleepover?” Tony asked. 

“It was a lot of fun. Zander’s really cool. In fact Zander’s whole family is very nice.” She said. 

“I’m glad you had fun. Can you tell Peter that I’m trying to get permission for the flight, but it looks like we may be grounded. They said a storm is heading your way. ALSO tell him NO Spider-Manning in the snow while I’m too far away to help.” 

“He isn’t going to like that.” 

“I know…” 

“I’ll handle it. Tony?” 

“Yeah, kid?” 

“I sent out invites for a birthday party and it was supposed to be at my house next weekend.” 

“I know. I know. Pepper and I talked about it. You can have it at the tower or we can rent somewhere.” Tony said. 

“It’s next weekend. Let’s just do it at the tower. We can have an indoor pool party!” MJ said. 

“Sounds like a good plan. Can you get the updated location to everyone who RSVP’d?” 

“Yeah. It wasn’t a lot of people anyway.” 

“I’ve gotta run. Fill all of the adults in on the situation too. Love you guys!” The line disconnected. 

~

That night Peter was pacing his parents room. He’d woken up from a nightmare again. He was exhausted and he had school in the morning, but he didn’t want to close his eyes again. He decided his mom had been right to be worried about leaving. He tended to be fine while they were in town, but the nightmares came back with a vengeance when they were out of town. 

He went down to the lab. 

“Friday. Turn on dad’s playlist, please.” He said. 

“Alright, Peter.” 

The music started over the loudspeaker and Peter started to work on MJ”s birthday gift. Steve had sketched MJ for him and all he had to do was color it in and frame it. She was going to love it. He hoped. He worked for hours and soon heard Friday say, 

“Incoming call from your father.” 

“DECLINE!” He said. 

“Did you just tell Friday to decline my call? Why are you awake? It’s late. Correction. It’s early.” 

“Hmm. I went to sleep early, and I got up early to work on MJ’s birthday gift.” 

“Want to try again? I asked Steve to put your bedroom door back while I’m gone, but I can text him that I changed my mind.” 

“I couldn’t sleep.” 

“But. It’s already 6am. School’s going to be a nightmare. You need sleep.” 

“I mean what’s the point now?” 

Tony sighed, “Okay, but call me when you’re home from school. I want to talk.” 

“Why? What did I do?” 

“Nothing, bud. You aren’t in trouble. I just want to talk.” 

“Seems like something adults say when someone is in trouble, something is wrong, or they’re worried.” 

“Pete. It’s too early. We’re not having this talk now.” Tony said. 

“Fine. Can I talk to mom?” Peter asked. 

“Peter? I wish you would have called when you couldn’t sleep.” Pepper said. 

“Mom. Worst Case scenario game?” 

“Alright. Let’s do it.” 

“I never sleep through the night again, and end up failing out of school and living on your couch forever.” Peter said. 

“I’m the worst mom in the world and I mess you up and I’m the reason you end up on our couch forever.” 

“I mess up all of the relationships in my life and no one wants me anymore.” 

“Hmm. The plane crashes on our way back to you.” 

Peter gasped. “TOOO FAR, MOM!” 

“That’s how this game works, Pete. It doesn’t mean it’ll happen!” 

“Dad has his Iron Man suit to save you guys?” Peter asked. 

“Of course. Your turn!” 

“I never fully heal from the trauma in my life, and I drive you both crazy.” 

“I mess up as CEO and the company crashes.” 

“I’m going to be late for school.” Peter said. 

“I mean….That seems small in comparison to the other stuff we listed…” Pepper said. 

“No. I mean it. If I don’t go get in the shower and start getting ready for school I’ll be late. I love you!” 

“Peter. Wait?” 

“Yeah?” Peter paused. 

“You know those things won’t really happen?” Pepper asked. 

“Right. It just helps to talk about what I’m afraid of.” Peter answered. 

“Good. Love you too.” 

~

Peter powered through school. But by the end of the day he was exhausted and didn’t feel like navigating the subway home. He called Happy who quickly agreed to come pick him and MJ up from school. Peter fell asleep on the ride back listening to MJ and Happy discuss the weather. It was snowing, and it didn’t seem to have a stopping point anytime soon. 

MJ shook him awake and he followed her to the penthouse. 

He fell onto the couch still sleepy and said, “Friday. Call dad.” 

The phone call rang in the living room. It went to voicemail. Peter planted his face in a pillow and allowed himself to doze back off to sleep. Tony had said to call and Peter had. It wasn’t his fault he hadn’t answered. 

Steve glanced at Peter and said, “He’s not sleeping.” 

Bucky nodded, “I know. I tried to help him by teaching him yoga, but Steve…He’s really bad at it.” 

Steve laughed, “You just don’t want to let him keep trying because it takes away from your time alone.” 

“I mean I’m not saying you’re wrong.” 

“What do we do about the not sleeping thing? I don’t want to let him nap because then he’s going to be up all night again in the lab. Oh My GOSH. He really is Tony’s kid.” Steve exclaimed. 

“We can wake him, but I doubt he slept more than a couple of hours. Maybe we let him sleep for a couple hours at least…?” Bucky suggested. 

MJ snorted. 

Both men glanced over at her. 

“What? You guys have no idea what you’re doing.” She said. 

“Well what’s your plan?” Bucky asked. 

“Oh. I have a plan.” MJ said. 

“We’re waiting to hear it.” Steve said. 

“Friday?” MJ said. 

“Yes, MJ?” Friday asked. 

“Call my mom?” MJ played her trump card. 

Steve nodded, “That makes total sense actually. She knows how to be a parent to a teenager because she already has one.” 

“MJ?” Nia asked. 

“Mom. Are you almost home? We need you to check on Peter?”

“What’s wrong with Peter? Is he okay?” Nia asked. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think so.” MJ answered honestly.

“I’m almost home, bug. I’ll come right up.” Nia answered. 

“Okay. Thanks, mom.” 

~

Nia walked into the penthouse and got the run down that Peter hadn’t been sleeping. It was assumed but not confirmed that it was due to nightmares. The also let her know they didn’t know if they should let him sleep or not. Nia nodded along until she had all of the information at her disposal. 

She walked into the living room and ruffled Peter’s hair. 

He stirred, “Nia?” 

“Hi, bud. How are you feeling?” She asked. 

“Sleepy. Want mom and dad to be home.” Peter mumbled. 

“How much sleep did you get last night?” 

Peter got quiet. He didn’t want Nia to be mad at him. 

“It’s okay, Peter. We all know you didn’t get a lot of sleep. I only want to help. You won’t be in trouble for being honest.” Nia assured. 

“Maybe two hours?” He finally said. 

“Okay. I know you’re exhausted, but how about you wake up for dinner and then you can shower and go straight to bed? Maybe sleep in your parents room and you can call them before bed?”   
Nia suggested. 

“It won’t work. I just want them to be home.” Peter said softly. 

Nia gave the kid a warm smile, “They’ll be home tomorrow.” 

“Not at the rate the snow is going.” Peter said. 

“Let’s cross that bridge when it comes. Right now the most pressing concern is dinner and I think   
Steve ordered pizza.” Nia said knowing that would get the kid’s attention. 

Sure enough Peter followed her to the kitchen for dinner. If nothing else he was at least taking care of himself enough to eat meals. 

~

Peter crawled into bed at 6:30pm. He called his dad on his phone rather than having Friday assist him. He wanted to actually see his parents on video. 

“Peter. Sorry I missed your call earlier and I just saw it. We’ve been out all day sight seeing.” Tony said. 

“I wanted to call and say goodnight.” Peter yawned. 

“I think it’s good that you’re going to sleep early. You’re body is probably really sleep deprived from last night.” Tony said. 

“Nia told me I should.” Peter said. 

“I’m glad you talked with Nia about it, bud. Do you want me to stay on the line with you tonight?” Tony asked. 

“I want you to come home.” Peter said honestly. 

“I know, buddy.” 

“What did you want to talk about?” Peter asked. 

“Why you don’t want to talk to me about what you’re feeling…You talk to mom.” Tony said. 

“Can we have this talk when I’m not sleep deprived?” 

“Sure. I think that’s a good idea.” 

~

Pepper came out of the bathroom where she’d been soaking in the tub and Tony was in his Iron Man suit. 

“Problem?” She asked. 

“I have to get home to him. He’s already fidgeting in his sleep and I know he’s going to wake up. I know I’m leaving you here to wait out the storm…You’ll be fine without me?” He asked. 

“Tony. I get the sunshine and room service while you’re going home to handle everything there…I think I’ll manage just fine. Hug Peter from me though.” Pepper said. 

~

Tony finally walked into the penthouse close to midnight, “Friday? Where’s the kid?”

“In the lab, Boss.” Friday answered. 

“He’s just like me, huh?” Tony wandered down to the lab. 

He found Peter telling Dum-E that if he couldn’t be quiet then he’d sell him for parts because he needed to focus. 

“Please don’t sell my robot…” Tony teased. 

Peter glanced up and immediately started to cry. 

Tony walked over and pulled the kid into a hug. “It’s alright, bud. I’m home. It’s going to be fine.” 

“I just want to sleep!” Peter’s eyes were bloodshot from not sleeping and he had bags under his eyes. 

“Okay. Bedtime then. Let’s go. You look like you could use it. AND I definitely need sleep. I just flew through a winter storm for you.” Tony teased. 

Peter followed his dad to the master bedroom and climbed into the bed on Pepper’s side. He laid his head against his dad’s chest. 

Tony ruffled the kid’s hair. He thought he was asleep when he was surprised by Peter saying,   
“Real. You always come when I need you.” 

Tony smiled. Maybe he wasn’t messing this up after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave comments, and KUDOS. I'm going to need them tomorrow! ;) 
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	50. Distress Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter works through some of the reasons he isn't sleeping with Dr. Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! It feels like it's been so long! 
> 
> Day three of the new job. I'm...hanging in there. I wasn't getting enough sleep Sunday or Monday night so I tried to write last night and my eyes were legit watering from being overtired. I told my sister my eyes were, "leaking." I don't even know where that came from. I know the correct term. ;) 
> 
> ANYHOW...THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT ON CHAPTER 50. IT IS GOING TO BE WORTH THE WAIT. 
> 
> ALSO...WAIT FOR IT.....---->

Chapter 50. 

Peter was on a rooftop looking over the city. Everything seemed so quiet and calm. Peter knew this could be an illusion to what was really going on. Crime wasn’t always loud and obvious. He had Karen searching the area, but so far she had confirmed that it was a calm night. It was almost his curfew and he’d have to swing back to his apartment soon or Aunt May would worry. 

“Karen. One more scan?” Peter asked. 

“Everything looks good, Peter. Go home and sleep. You have a test tomorrow.” Karen said. 

Peter swung off the roof and let out a squeal of happiness. He’d never got tired of being Spider-Man. 

He let himself into the apartment but when he searched for May. She was nowhere to be found. This couldn’t be right. She hadn’t told him she was planning to go anywhere. She wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye. She knew Peter worried about things like that. 

Peter searched the apartment again and then pulled out his phone to call her. It rang and rang. It never even went to voicemail nor did she answer. Peter started to pace. He decided to call the other adult in his life. His mentor. 

The phone rang, and rang. Finally he answered, “Hello?” 

That was weird. Why would Mr. Stark answer the phone like he didn’t know him? 

“Mr. Stark. It’s me Peter.” 

“I’m sorry who? How did you get this number?” 

“This isn’t a funny joke.” 

“I assure you. I don’t know you and I’m not joking.” 

Peter pulled the phone away from his ear even though he knew his mentor’s voice. He had to consider that he’d called the wrong number. Alas. He hadn’t. Why didn’t Mr. Stark know him? 

“Mr. Stark. I’m you know Peter…Spider-Man?” Peter said quietly. 

“Nope. Sorry. Doesn’t ring a bell. How about this? By the time you wake up tomorrow I’ll have a new number and then we can both forget about this conversation?” Tony suggested. 

Peter shook his head. This was all wrong. No May. Mr. Stark didn’t seem to know him even. How was he going to fix this. He was just a kid. He needed them. He didn’t want them to leave him. 

Peter shot up in bed with a cry of distress. It was a dream. No. Correction. It was a nightmare. He had thought with his dad home that they would stay away but they hadn’t. He looked over at his dad who slept soundly. He was probably exhausted from the flight back. Peter didn’t need to wake him. He would have to be up for school in a couple of hours anyway. 

He made his way to his bedroom and changed into running clothes. He went downstairs and told Friday to play the music as loud as possible but to soundproof the room form the rest of the tower so as not to wake anyway else. 

Peter hit the 10th mile quickly and continued running. One foot in front of the other. Don’t forget to breathe. In through the nose. Out through the mouth. He ran until he felt like he’d pass out or fall off and then he yanked the cord for the emergency stop. The machine slowly came to a halt. 

Peter sat down on the treadmill and just breathed through the spots in front of his eyes. 

He wasn’t okay. He didn’t even want to pretend to be okay right now. 

“Friday. Call mom.” Peter knew she’d be awake. 

“Peter? What’s going on? It’s early. You should be sleeping still.” Pepper said. 

“Mom. I can’t go to school today. Can you please convince dad?” Peter begged. 

Pepper heard it in Peter’s voice. He wasn’t trying to get out of going to school. He believed what he was saying was true. He honestly believed he couldn’t go to school. 

“Pete. What’s going on?” Pepper asked. 

“MOM! PLEASE! I just need your help!” Peter begged. 

“Okay. Okay. Peter. I hear you. I’m going to help you. I can’t help you if I don’t know what is wrong though.” Pepper stayed calm. 

“I just need to go see Dr. Thomas. It can’t wait. I need to go today.” Peter said adamantly. 

“Why can’t you go after school?” Pepper asked. 

“I can’t mom. Please. I’m not skipping school. I’m asking for help. I’m doing everything right. PLEASE.” Peter leaned his head against the treadmill he still sat on. 

“Okay. Pete. Here is what we’re going to do. You’re going to go upstairs and wake your dad. You are going to tell him that you need to go see Dr. Thomas and that it can’t wait. If he says no or argues then have Friday call me. You guys have to communicate with each other.” 

“Okay.” Peter made no effort to get up. 

“Are you going?” 

“I’m stuck on the treadmill mom.” 

“Stuck like…Stuck?” Pepper asked. 

“Stuck like…Getting up feels like too much work.” Peter said. 

“I’m calling Tony.” Pepper said and Peter heard the call disconnect. He didn’t want his mom to go. What if she suddenly didn’t remember him and he was alone again? 

Tony found Peter still sitting on the treadmill. Sobs shook the teenager’s small frame. He sat down on the treadmill across from him. 

“Peter. Why didn’t you wake me?” Tony asked. 

“Thought I could be okay for a couple of hours. You needed sleep.” Peter said. 

“I do, but I don’t want you trying to solve this on your own. Pepper said you need a mental health day?” Tony asked. 

Peter nodded, “Can you call Dr. Thomas, please? I need to talk to her! It’s so important, dad. I’m not trying to get out of school. I promise. If she can see me right away then I can got to school for second period maybe.” 

“I’m going to call her. We’ll talk about school after the appointment.” Tony got up and walked out of the room to call the kid’s therapist. The appointments for the day were already booked, but Tony convinced the assistant to squeeze in an emergency appointment before the start of the work day at any cost. 

~

Tony drove Peter to his therapist’s office. He had hoped that by coming home that Peter would be okay, but that’s not how anxiety worked. Anxiety doesn’t care what plans you have, whose around, or what you need. It just takes and it takes and it takes. Tony wanted it to stop robbing his kid of his peace though. He’d do anything to take this from Peter. 

They pulled up to the office and as hard as it had been to get Peter back up into the penthouse and ready to leave. It was just as hard to get the teenager out of the car and into his therapist’s office. 

Dr. Thomas greeted him with a warm smile when they entered, “Peter! How’s my favorite 15 year old?” 

“I can’t sleep. I don’t want to do anything. I had to remind myself to just keep breathing today.” Peter listed off his top three concerns. 

“How about we go in my office? Maybe I can help.” Dr. Thomas said. 

Peter looked at Tony, “You’ll wait here?” 

“Where else would I go, bud?” Tony teased. 

Tony thought the kid was joking but he saw the relief on the kid’s face when he said he’d stay. He needed to figure out what his most recent nightmare had been about. He watched Peter follow Dr. Thomas who was asking him about his weekend. 

All he heard Peter tell her was that he hated yoga. Tony snorted. The kid was really stuck on that.

~

Peter sat on the couch and then stood up and started to pace. 

“Peter. You didn’t ask me to come in early so I can watch you pace, right?” Dr. Thomas teased. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know this was early for you. I’ll tell my dad that he can’t make you come in early. He thinks that because he’s Tony Stark he’ll always get his way.” Peter fretted. 

“Peter. I don’t mind if you really need my help and from what you said in the lobby I think you do.” Dr. Thomas said. 

Peter sighed, “I keep having nightmares.” 

“About?” 

“Aunt May. Tony. Pepper. They either die, don’t know me, or I can’t find them.”

“Have you talked with Tony and Pepper about the nightmares?” Dr. Thomas asked. 

“No because that isn’t the worst part.” Peter said. 

“What’s the worst part then?” 

“While I was dreaming…I remember thinking that Aunt May wouldn’t leave me without saying goodbye. But she did. She left me without saying goodbye.” Peter sat back down. 

“And you feel angry with her?” Dr. Thomas clarified.

“I don’t want to be mad at her. I know it wasn’t her fault.” Peter said already feeling ashamed at the admission. 

“Why were you afraid of Tony leaving in the lobby?” Dr. Thomas asked. 

Peter looked up in shock, “I wasn’t.” 

Dr. Thomas just kept writing in her notebook. 

“Can you stop for a second and just listen! I told you I’m mad at my dead aunt and you changed the subject.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I did. We’ve covered that topic in depth. I don’t think you want to allow yourself to understand that you aren’t angry at Aunt May right now.” Dr. Thomas explained. 

“Then who am I mad at?” Peter demanded. 

“I think you’re mad at your father.” 

Peter felt the blood drain from his face, “I’m not mad at him.” 

“Peter. I’m not saying you don’t love the man. I know you do. It’s okay to be mad at someone and still love them.” 

“No. You don’t understand. I can’t be mad at him because I just told him I forgave him and if I didn’t really forgive him then I lied.” Peter explained. 

“What did you have to forgive him over?” Dr. Thomas asked. 

“I was honest with him like he always tells me to be and then he got upset about it and tried to ignore me, but mom wouldn’t let him.” Peter explained. 

“Have you talked to him honestly since?” Dr. Thomas asked. 

“I don’t know. Kind of. I hold back so that he doesn’t get upset.” Peter sighed. He knew what Dr. Thomas was doing. He wasn’t having these nightmares for no reason. His mind was overwhelmed and he had sent it into a panic by refusing to talk about what was going on in his head with anyone. 

“I think that by trying to protect your father from your feelings that you stuffed them down so deep that you thought you could ignore them, but the mind doesn’t really work that way long term. It is making you address your anxieties even if you don’t want to now.” Dr. Thomas said. 

“How do I fix it?” Peter finally asked. 

“It’s simple really. Talk to your dad. 100% open and honest. I’d be surprised if you didn’t sleep then.” Dr. Thomas said. 

Peter nodded slowly. He didn’t want to tell his dad he was upset. If he did then his dad would be mad and then what if his dad left him? What if he forgot about him? Peter didn’t want that. He’d be a wreck without his parents. But he also really needed to sleep. 

Decisions. Decisions. 

~

Peter had ended up at school for the remainder of the day. He’d only missed first period so he wasn’t questioned too heavily by Ned or Zander. MJ already knew where he’d been and she grabbed his hand as they walked to class. He looked at her and smiled. There was just something about this girl. He didn’t want there to be a day when she wasn’t in his life.   
Later that day at lunch Zander and Peter argued about who the greatest superhero is. Peter argued that it was Iron Man…Because loyalty. Zander argued that It’s definitely Dr. Strange.

“You’re only choosing Iron Man because he’s your dad!” Zander argued. 

“Yeah, and because he’s awesome.” Peter shrugged while eating more of the Mac N Cheese in front of him. 

“Fine. New rule. You can’t choose family!” Zander said crossing his arms over his chest. 

Peter’s mouth gaped open. He didn’t know who to choose if he couldn’t choose family. He considered the Avengers his family. 

“I think you broke him.” MJ said when Peter didn’t even try to respond. 

“Well I for one would choose Spider-Man.” Ned said loudly. 

This seemed to snap Peter out of it, “Yeah…Spider-Man’s awesome.” 

Zander nodded his agreement, “And he looks out for people that other people might deem ‘unworthy’ of being saved.” 

Peter smiled. Zander didn’t know he was Spider-Man but it felt good to know that someone saw that he was trying. 

“So we can all agree that Spider-Man is the greatest. Now can we go to class. I want to ask the teacher about our next field trip!” MJ said. 

Peter gasped, “I PROMISED I WOULD HELP HIM PLAN THAT AND THEN I FORGOT!” 

“I mean…Why am I not surprised?” MJ asked. 

“That I forget?” 

“No. That you overextended yourself again.” 

After they got into the classroom Peter went to the front, “Mr. Graham. I’m sorry I forgot to help you with planning the next field trip.” 

“It’s alright, Peter. You actually gave me the idea without thinking about it. You brought up Tony Stark, so I decided to take a chance and e-mail someone at Stark Industries about a tour and they said we are more than welcome to come. They have a temporary building at a new address right now.” Mr. Graham said. 

“Yeah…I know.” Peter said. 

Mr. Graham raised a brow.

“My dad is Tony Stark.” Peter said softly. 

Mr. Graham laughed, “Funny joke, Peter.” 

Peter shook his head, and pulled out his phone. He handed the phone to Mr. Graham who looked at the picture of Tony and Peter together and then looked back up at Peter in shock. 

“Your dad is Tony Stark! You said you didn’t know him or the Avengers.” Mr. Graham said. 

“Yeah. I lied. I kind of liked someone not knowing, but if we’re going to SI you were bound to find out as soon as I entered the building. I’ll have different access than the rest of the class.” 

“Well…I’m sorry I picked a boring field trip for you. Everyone else will be very excited!” 

“I still love going to SI. Don’t sweat it.” Peter went to find his seat.

~  
Peter and MJ walked out of school after Decathlon practice and Peter was surprised that someone called his name. He and MJ paused in front of the school. A man was leaning against a car and when he saw he had their attention he walked toward them. MJ pulled out her phone ready to send off a distress signal to Tony and most of the Avengers if needed. 

“Hey. I don’t mean any harm.” The man said.

“How do you know me and what do you want?” Peter asked. 

“There isn’t an easy way to say this. I don’t want to turn your life upside down…But I found out recently that I may be your biological father.” The man said. 

“Oh. Crap.” Peter said. 

She saw his face drain of it’s color and quickly sent off that distress signal right before Peter passed out in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even know that's where this story was going, but I tend to follow my gut on this stuff so...Hopefully it leaves you shocked and happy and wanting more. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment. I'm pretty sure I'm surviving off of them right now while I adjust to a new schedule, co-workers, and environment. 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	51. Me Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Family has to cope with some traumatic news. They try to figure out the best way to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FRIDAY! 
> 
> I survived a whole week at work. I LIKE it a lot so far. I love the work that I'm doing. I'm being paid to be kind to people...Isn't that so cool? Like that should just be a given, but it's also my job... :) 
> 
> Hope you love this chapter that I wrote half asleep for you guys! ;)

Chapter 51. 

The man took a step closer to Peter and MJ stepped in his way, “Stay away from him!” 

“He’s hurt!” The man said pointing at Peter on the ground. 

“He’ll be fine as long as you leave him be. You have no idea what length I’ll go to keep you from messing up his life.” MJ said through gritted teeth. 

“I don’t want to mess up his life. I meant what I said. I mean no harm.” The man held up his hands in the air and took a step back to show he wasn’t going near Peter. 

MJ didn’t move away though, “I don’t know if I believe you but you should know that Peter’s parents love him, and they are going to make sure you never do hurt him.” 

“He deserved to know the truth.” The man said. 

“YOU SAID YOU THINK. You came here on what an assumption? A story with no factual evidence? Peter’s biological parents died!” MJ heard the Iron Man suit and breathed a sigh of relief when Iron Man landed in front of her. 

Iron Man had his thruster in his glove ready. The man took another step back. 

Iron Man held his position, “MJ. What happened?” He hadn’t missed the fact that his kid lay passed out on the ground and was just starting to come to. 

MJ pointed and said, “This man thinks he may be Peter’s biological father.” 

“It’s not possible. Peter’s parents are dead. They also don’t put adoptions through without parental rights being terminated. I don’t know what you want, BUT I highly suggest you never come near my family ever again.” Tony lifted his face plate and said to MJ, “Happy’s around the corner. Leave with him. Take Peter.” 

MJ wanted to protest because she had been holding her own. BUT she saw Captain America getting off his bike and knew Tony wouldn’t be alone. She nodded and helped Peter up who seemed kind of confused. She wouldn’t remind him of what happened right this moment.

The man held out his hand, “Listen. My name is Paul. I’m not on his birth certificate. The courts wouldn’t have known to contact me before the adoption was finalized. I’m not trying to disrupt his life, but if I’m his dad then I have the right to get to know him.” 

Tony looked down for a second, “What’s Peter’s favorite color?” 

Paul sighed, “I don’t know. Green?”

“Wrong. It was a trick question because Peter has two favorite colors, blue, and red. How about his middle name, or what calms him when he’s overwhelmed?” 

Paul looked at him and nodded, “I see what you’re trying to do. It’s not reasonable for me to know these things though.” 

“You know why you don’t know them? You are not his dad. I am. I had to work for that title, and I’ll be a force to reckoned with if you try to take it from me. Just leave Peter alone.” 

“I can’t. I need to find out if I’m right.” 

“NO! You need to realize that Peter has been through a lot in his life. He doesn’t need you coming in and making things crazy again. I’m done with this talk. You can go through my lawyers, and I have a whole team of them…AND Peter is legally my son, so good luck.” Iron   
Man lowered his face plate and zoomed off into the sky. 

He landed at Avengers tower and tried to calm his breathing. He got out of the suit and his whole body was shaking. He didn’t know how any of this worked. What if that man could take Peter from him? He didn’t want to live in a world where Peter Parker wasn’t his kid. 

“Sir. I believe you are experiencing a mild panic attack.” Friday informed him. 

“Mild? You call this mild? I’m freaking out.” Tony rasped out. 

“I’ve contacted Ms. Potts. She says she can only deal with one panic attack at a time.” Friday said way too cheerfully for the situation. 

“Peter?” Tony asked. 

“Affirmative.” Friday answered. 

Tony took several deep breaths and then put one foot in front of the other because he is a parent and parents put their kids needs first. Right now what Peter needed was reassurance that Tony wasn’t going anywhere and neither was Peter. 

“Friday? Get me everything you can from that scan you took of that guy.” Tony said as he headed toward Peter rooms in the Penthouse. He had to shake off his own anxiety for a little bit. He could handle that later. 

Tony found Peter on the ceiling and Pepper trying to convince the kid to come down. Peter wasn’t crying. He just sat in his web that he’d made a chair out of. 

“Peter Parker. Listen to your mother and come down.” Tony said quietly. He didn’t want Peter to freak out if he used a loud tone. 

Peter just gave a slight shake of his head. 

“Well I can’t come up there, Pete.” Tony said. 

“He’s going to take me away.” Peter said. 

“No. He’s not. That isn’t happening.” Tony said. 

“You can’t promise that! The courts could overturn the adoption. They could side with him. They could decide that he didn’t have the chance to be in my life.” Peter jumped down finally and   
Tony opened his arms. The Spider-Kid fell right into them seeking the comfort that only a hug from his dad could give. 

“I’m not going to let that happen. Mom and I are going to call our lawyers right away just as soon as we know you’re good.” Tony assured. 

“Peter sandwich?” Pepper asked. 

Peter gave a watery laugh and nodded. 

Pepper joined in on the hug. The Iron Family stayed like that for a short time. It was like they all needed the reassurance that they were still in one piece. No one had torn them apart yet. 

~

Later that evening the adults were the only ones awake. Pepper, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Sam, and Bucky all sat in the living room. Rhodey was on his way back into town. 

“We talked to one of our lawyers, and he thinks that it’s very unlikely that Peter’s adoption would be overturned.” Pepper said. 

“Unlikely?” Bucky questioned. 

“VERY” Pepper stressed. 

“You know how we make 100% sure that Peter doesn’t go anywhere?” Natasha asked quietly. 

“Yeah. One word and we make this fool go away.” Bucky said. 

“You can’t just go killing people!” Steve said sharply. 

“Yeah…Well you also shouldn’t be allowed to try and mess up a teenagers life but this dude seemed to have no problem with that.” Bucky said. 

“Yeah, Steve. Like Bucky said…One word from you guys.” Natasha looked between Tony and Pepper. 

“I think there is a calmer way of handling this. Calmer than lawyers, and killing…Definitely calmer than killing.” Steve said. 

“We can kill him calmly. He won’t even have time to scream for help.” Sam said. 

Everyone turned not expecting that out of him. 

“What I like the kid too.” Sam defended. 

“What do you suggest, Steve?” Pepper asked. 

“A conversation. A real one. Peter doesn’t come. He shouldn’t have been pulled into this before anything was known 100%.” Steve said. 

“What’s there to talk about? He wants my kid and he can’t have him!” Tony said sharply. 

“But maybe we’re worrying this in circles. Nat and I talked to MJ and she said that the man had said he wasn’t sure he was Peter’s father.” Steve said. 

“So what? We meet up to find out for sure? Our lawyers have urged us to stay out of this and let them handle it.” Tony said. 

“When have you ever listened to anyone?” Steve asked. 

“When it’s in the best interest of my son…Then always.” Tony said. 

“I’m just saying a lot of things could be solved a lot better and less messy if people would just communicate. I’ll support however you two want to handle this, but there is no killing.” Steve looked at Natasha, Bucky, and Sam when he said this.

Natasha muttered something in Russian and Bucky said something back. 

“Yeah…I don’t know what they said, but I agree.” Sam said. 

~

Peter wasn’t surprised when he woke up in the middle of the night, but what he was surprised about was that Steve and Natasha were on the couch watching a movie in the penthouse. It wasn’t abnormal for them to stay at the tower, but they had their own living room area on the floor below them and that is typically where Peter would find them when they were at the Tower. 

“Peter?” Natasha spotted him first. 

“It’s late, Queens. You have school tomorrow.” Steve said. 

Peter nodded and still went to sit by Natasha. She wrapped an arm around him in a hug and he snuggled close to his aunt. Steve got up and put a blanket over him. 

He started to fall back to sleep, but whispered, “Don’t let him take me. Can’t lose another family…Just…Can’t.”

Natasha felt her eyes water. She kissed the top of his head, “Sleep. You’ve got nothing to worry about. You aren’t losing your family.” 

Peter let himself drift back to sleep after this reassurance. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Steve.

“Okay. Okay. Whatever it takes.” He said. 

“Whatever it takes.” Natasha repeated. 

~

The next day Tony and Pepper had gotten an e-mail from their lawyer that Paul wanted to meet with them to talk. The lawyer advised meeting with him to try and mediate the situation. Tony didn’t really want to mediate with the person who was putting his kid at risk, but he would do anything for Peter and if the lawyer thought this would be helpful then so be it. He’d go.

They walked into the room and Tony noticed Paul had indeed gotten himself a lawyer. Tony and Pepper had four lawyers in the room with them. It wasn’t even his full team either. 

Paul stood up when they entered and opened his mouth to talk but his lawyer gave a slight shake to his head. He sat back down. 

“How do we make you go away?” Pepper asked surprising both Tony and their team of lawyers. It was normally Tony who said things they wished he hadn’t and they hadn’t even thought to warn Pepper about anything not to say. 

“Like you want to bribe me?” Paul asked. 

“No. I want my kid to have the peace of mind that his family isn’t going to be disrupted. I want him to go to sleep at night knowing we are his only parents. I want to go back in time and keep him far away from you, but instead…My kid had nightmares last night because he dreamt that he was being taken from us…So no I’m not bribing you. I just want to know what your end game is here?” 

“Peter has nightmares?” Paul asked. 

Pepper stayed quiet. 

“He’s been through a lot.” Tony said repeating his words from their previous conversation. 

“I don’t want to be the cause for more pain in his life. I just want to know if I am his biological father.” Paul said. 

“And if you are?” Tony asked. 

The man nodded, “I would want some type of rights restored. I’m not saying I’d take him from you two. I know you love him and really do seem to want what’s best for him, but if he’s my kid then I deserve the right to get to know him.” 

Tony looked at his lawyer and shook his head, “No deal.” 

The lawyer held back a smile, “This is not a negotiation. We’re just talking.” 

“Okay. Well how’s this? Run the DNA test. BUT that is the only thing I’m giving you permission for. You will not have contact with Peter. You will not see him. You will not get the right to know him. Peter doesn’t need you.” Tony said. 

“I think you’re wrong. If I’m his biological father. I think he’ll want to get to know me.” Paul said. 

“You don’t even know him! We established this! You know what? Don’t even talk about him anymore. I don’t like hearing his name come out of your mouth.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest. 

Pepper laughed a little at this, “I’m sorry. I’m not even going to pretend. I just don’t care about you or what you want or need in this. I wouldn’t have even given the okay for the DNA test, but since Tony said do it then do it I guess.” 

“Well Tony is his adopted father so I only need his permission. You’re what to him? Nothing?” Paul asked. 

Pepper stood up, and said, “We’ll see you in court. If it gets that far.” And walked right out. She made it to the parking lot before she even paused. 

“Pep!” Tony ran to catch up with her. 

“He said I’m nothing to him, Tony!” 

“Peter loves you. You are 100% his mom. He’s trying to get under our skin.” Tony said pulling her into a hug. 

“I like Natasha’s plan better and better as time goes on.” Pepper murmured against his chest. 

“Me too, Pep. Me too.” Tony said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Natasha's plan? Let the lawyers handle it? We'll find out what happens next soon. 
> 
> Leave me a comment. They make my day! ALSO if you like this story please hit that KUDOs button. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I LOVE YOU 3000!


	52. Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper hear news. They try to keep it together for Peter. 
> 
> Some of the Avengers step in to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO...It's Sunday. I go back to work tomorrow so again if I disappear for a while just know I wish I could be writing too. ;) 
> 
> Stay patient with me. :) 
> 
> ENJOY the chapter.

Chapter 52. 

Tony paced the lab. Pepper sat on the stool with her face in her hands. No one spoke. The lab was completely silent for possibly the first time ever other than the freezing rain they heard pelting the windows. That made sense though. The weather should match the mood. Tony’s phone sat on the table in the middle of the room long since forgotten. Their world as they knew it had just been turned upside down. Tony wanted to scream, or throw something, but what purpose would that serve? It wouldn’t change anything. It wouldn’t make it better. It might make him feel better though. Tony grabbed his keys and walked out of the lab. Pepper didn’t even protest. 

Tony got in the car. He put his foot on the brake and pressed the button to start the engine. He heard the engine come to life. He then squealed out of the garage. It was late. He didn’t really have a destination in mind when he left, but he wasn’t surprised when he pulled up to Rhodey’s apartment. Rhodey was hardly ever home because of his military obligations, but Tony knew he was home now because he’d come when he’d received word of the situation here.  
Tony went inside and knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked harder. He heard some shuffling and then the door opened. Rhodey was still rubbing his eyes and looked at him with a confused expression. 

Tony pushed inside and sat down on the couch. Rhodey went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He’d been friends with Tony for a long time. He had survived a lot of thing with him. He’d helped him through some tough times. He never walked away from this friendship even when the media portrayed him as a monster, or he’d witnessed him at his worst. Friendship isn’t always supposed to be convenient. There were a lot of times he’d had to provide a sense of stability to his friend, and this may be another one of those times. Rhodey didn’t mind though because Tony would and had done the same for him. He helped him through some of the times in his life. He’d earned the title of best friend in his life.

Rhodey brought two mugs of coffee to the living room and passed one to Tony as the clock chimed midnight. he sat down next to his friend and asked, “What are we up against?” 

Tony glanced up at him and Rhodey didn’t think he’d ever seen such pain in his friend’s eyes.  
“The DNA test came back. It’s positive. Rhodey. It’s positive. And this guy is going to try and take my kid.” 

Tony finally broke down in the safety of his friend’s apartment. Rhodey didn’t ask questions. He just let his friend fall apart because that’s what he needed in that moment. There was a time for everything and there would be a time to understand all of the details at play here, and to come up with a plan of attack later. Right now Tony needed to lose it completely so that when he finally pulled himself back together he felt like he had more solid footing. 

~

Pepper had taken a minute to compose herself before heading upstairs to get ready for bed. She snuck into Peter’s room and pulled the blanket back over the sleeping child. He was always kicking off the covers and then he’d wake up freezing because he struggled to regulate his temperature. She moved out of the room before a cry escaped. She didn’t want to wake Peter. Pepper would pull it together by morning because if Peter saw either of his parents right now he’d know something was wrong. 

She wiped the tears off her face and lifted her chin. She wasn’t going to fall apart. She could handle anything that came her way. Pepper’s breath caught in her throat though when she realized she couldn’t handle one thing. She couldn’t handle losing Peter. They’d all grown so attached. They had never even considered the potential of losing him to someone else. They faced problems day in and day out but this wasn’t even a blip on the radar. Pepper slid down to the floor and leaned her head against the wall behind her as the tears started again. Maybe it was okay to not be strong for a moment. She’d be strong tomorrow. Today…Today Pepper was scared, and overwhelmed…And tired…So tired. 

~

Peter woke up in the early morning hours, “Friday. Where’s dad? Sleeping?” 

“Your father is currently out of the tower. Would you like me to call him?” Friday asked. 

“Wait. Out of the tower? Is my clock broken? What time is it?” Peter asked. 

“It’s 4:38am.” Friday answered.

“No. Don’t call him. I’m fine.” Peter climbed out of bed and got in the shower. He came out of his room dressed for school and found Nia and Pepper talking quietly in the dining room. He could hear every word still. He used to feel bad about that, but he couldn’t control it, so he just shrugged it off now. 

Pepper was saying something about how Tony had left the tower close to midnight and didn’t go into detail as to why. Nia was expressing that sometimes time and space made a situation easier to handle. Peter frowned. Had his parents fought? Why would his dad have been gone all night otherwise?

Pepper noticed Peter then, “Oh. Pete. You should still be sleeping.” 

“From the looks of it…So should you.” He pointed out as he reached to hug her good morning. 

“Hmm. Well I suppose that’s right. I’m the adult though. You’re the kid. You need more sleep than me.” 

“Mom. Why was dad gone all night?” Peter asked sitting in the chair next to her.  
“You know what…He went to see Rhodey and I’m sure they lost track of time.” 

Peter didn’t think that was what happened but something about his mom’s expression begged him to let it go. He relented. 

“Mom? I know this is your time in the morning, but maybe we can go get dinner together tonight after school? Just the two of us?” Peter asked. 

Pepper smiled, “I would love that. Meet me at SI after school?” 

Peter nodded in agreement, “I’m going to the lab for a bit. I want to see about an update dad was putting through on my suit last night.” 

“Okay. But Peter…Don’t touch anything you’re not supposed to.” Pepper reminded. 

“MOM! I’m not three. I know the rules.” 

“You caused an explosion in California.” Pepper reminded. 

“A minor explosion…” Peter retorted. 

“Can an explosion be minor?” Nia asked. 

Peter shrugged, “It didn’t bring down the house…SO minor.” 

“What has my life become?” Pepper asked. 

Peter laughed, “You know you love us, mom.” 

“I really do love you and Tony, Peter.” Pepper said softly to his retreating back. 

~  
Natasha was suiting up in the tower in spite of Steve’s protests. Sam and Bucky right beside her. Natasha finally turned to address Steve, “We said whatever it takes. Our friends are hurting because of this idiot. This is just reconnaissance. We’re just trying to see what we’re up against. I also don’t 100% believe those results to be true. I just need to find the truth because Pepper and Tony are too close to this situation to see it clearly. I’m not. I’ll do what it takes to protect this family.” 

“I just want to take him out now. No one is taking my best friend anywhere.” Bucky said quietly clenching and unclenching his metal hand. 

“Remember yoga? I’m pretty sure you weren’t calling him your best friend that day.” Steve said. 

“That’s different! And you know it. We all love Peter. We need to make sure to keep him safe.” Bucky said. 

“I know, Buck. Sorry. I tried to interject some humor and it failed.” Steve answered while pulling out his shield from it’s place in the tower. 

“You’re coming?” Sam asked. 

“Well someone has to keep you guys out of trouble.” Steve said as they all headed to the garage. 

~

After school as promised Peter made his way to SI while MJ made her way back to the tower. He walked inside the temporary building and got in the elevator to take him to his mom’s office. 

“Friday. 8th Floor please.” He said. 

Nothing. Friday didn’t respond. 

“Friday?” Peter asked. 

Still no response. 

Peter shrugged and hit the button to signal the elevator to move to the 8th floor. It started to move. That means the electricity in the building is working so he was unsure of why Friday hadn’t responded. 

He stepped out onto the floor and waved hi to his mom’s secretary and she waved right back with a smile. He went inside his mom’s office and she looked up from some paperwork she was signing with a smile. 

“Peter! I’m glad you’re here. Let’s get out of here!’ Pepper said. 

“Mom. The weirdest thing happened.” Peter said. 

Pepper’s heart started to race. Had he gotten word of the DNA test results? 

“Friday didn’t respond to me when I asked her to take me to your floor.” Peter continued. 

Pepper breathed out in relief not even realizing that she’d been holding her breath, “Oh. Tony hasn’t gotten around to fixing that for this building yet, bud. We have to do things the old fashioned way for a bit.” 

“Oh. I guess that makes more sense.” Peter followed his mom outside to where Happy was waiting to take them to a restaurant down the road. Peter was grateful when he slide into the already warm car idling at the curb. It was getting cold quickly this year. 

They went to a quiet restaurant where the staff knew them and always gave them their privacy. Peter and Pepper spent the evening swapping stories about their day. Peter knew that most teenagers wanted nothing to do with their parents but he loved his. They were always here for him, and wanted to see him do well in life. They listened to his stories and gave feedback and support. 

Peter and Pepper made their way home hours later and when they walked into the penthouse  
Rhodey was in the foyer. Peter quickly gave his uncle a hug. Rhodey hugged him back a little tighter than normal. What was that about? 

Peter gave his mom a hug and said, “I’m going to do homework, mom. Thanks for dinner.”

Pepper nodded and smiled. She waiting for Peter to disappear and then looked at Rhodey, “How is he?” 

“I won’t lie to you, Pepper. He’s the worst I’ve seen in a while. He didn’t even want to get off my couch, but I convinced him that you and Peter need him here right now.” Rhodey said. 

“Okay. I’ve got it from here.” Pepper said. 

“Pepper. I’m not just leaving. I mean are you okay? Is anyone okay?” Rhodey asked. 

“I don’t know. I talked to one of our lawyers again today for a long time and he is still assuring me that Peter is safe with us. Courts are very unlikely to disrupt a child’s stability after adoption.”

“I hear the facts, Pep. But now tell me how you’re feeling?” Rhodey asked. 

Pepper looked at her toes and blinked back tears, “I can’t Rhodey. I can’t because if I talk about what I’m afraid will happen then it might become a reality and I don’t know how we put ourselves back together if that happens, so right now…I feel like i’m held together by tape and glue and I need to stay that way.” 

“Okay. At least let me help? What can I do?” Rhodey asked. 

“Can you run my company for a while so I can focus on my family?” Pepper teased. 

“No. I don’t think either of us really thinks that is a good idea.” Rhodey said. 

“Then…Keep doing what you’re doing. Lend support. Remind us not to worry until we have a reason to worry Just because the DNA results are in doesn’t mean that Paul can take Peter.” 

“DNA results are in?” Peter screeched from behind her. 

~

Natasha had planted a bug in Paul’s apartment. She knew breaking and entering probably went against her new life style since joining Shield and later the Avengers but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

Everyone was gathered on a roof top nearby listening in. 

“The plan is a go.” They heard Paul say. 

“I just doctored the results. They are none the wiser.” He said. 

Natasha figured he was on the phone and wished they could hear the other person. 

“No! No! I don’t need your help! I know what I’m doing! Once I have the brat in my custody then we can move forward.” He said. 

Natasha frowned. She didn’t always like that her gut was spot on, but she knew she had been right about those result being false and she knew this man was a con man. Now what were the Avengers going to do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO what's Natasha going to do? Mama-Spider isn't going to just take this.... ;)


	53. Protect Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers work together to keep Peter safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! I'm about to leave for work, but I'm going ahead and posting this for you guys. 
> 
> I hope you have an awesome morning!

Chapter 53.   
Natasha sat huddled on that rooftop long after the other Avengers had gone home. She had to keep an eye on this and while most people would freeze sitting outside in New York in November Natasha had been trained for situations like this. Desensitized. 

She could sit up here a long time before she needed to leave. She knew Paul had turned in for the night and she could go home, but they’d all agreed that someone should keep watch for now and she was taking the first night shift. It wasn’t so bad and then she felt useful. She was doing something by making sure this jerk didn’t make a move without one of the Avengers knowing it from now on. 

It was close to 7am when Steve came to relieve her from her position. He passed her a cup of steaming coffee. She sipped it slowly letting the of the beverage seeping through the cardboard cup warm her hands. 

“He say anything else?” Steve asked. 

“No. I think he’s sleeping still.” Natasha answered. 

“Okay. Go get some sleep.” Steve said taking a seat next to her. 

Natasha didn’t move. She did move closer to Steve to steal some of his warmth. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close. She let the steady beat of his heartbeat sooth her. 

Steve didn’t bug her to leave. They’d been on opposites sides of how to fix this and hadn’t seen much of each other recently so he wanted to take this time to just be with her. They’d known each other for such a long time that they didn’t need words to fill all of the silences. It was okay to just be. 

It was a while later when he asked, “What do we tell Tony?” 

Natasha paused, “If we tell him what we heard…He’ll really kill him. I don’t think he wants that on his conscious.” 

“So we don’t tell him? He’ll kill us if he finds out, and this is wrecking them!” Steve argued. 

“Fine. We can tell them, but if Tony does something stupid it’s on you.” She said. 

“So you agree killing him is stupid.” Steve replied. 

“No. I think Tony killing him is stupid.” 

Steve snorted, “You think you’re bad.” 

Natasha lifted herself from his warmth to punch him in the shoulder, “I’m going home to get a few hours of sleep and then I’ll catch Tony and Pepper.” 

“Okay. I’ll be here. I think Bucky comes next. Keep me posted on how the talk goes.” Steve said. 

~

Natasha ended up back at the tower to sleep because it was closer. She woke up three hours after closing her eyes and groaned but forced herself back up. She had a job to do. She rolled out of bed and made it into the penthouse only to find Pepper trying to talk Peter down from a panic attack. It didn’t seem to be working. 

“Can I help?” Natasha asked calmly. 

Pepper looked relieved that it was more than just her now, “Can you get Tony? I asked Friday to send him up from the lab, but he hasn’t come up and Peter thinks that means that Tony doesn’t want to be his dad anymore because I may have let it slip that Paul’s DNA results came in positive.” 

“Pepper. Breathe. I’ve got this.” Natasha walked down to the lab and let herself in. The music was way too loud. She’d never understood how Tony could listen to music this loudly all of the time. 

“Friday mute.” She said. The music stopped. 

Natasha expected Tony to be so deep in a project that he’d forgotten that his son needed him. But instead Natasha found him laying on the couch in the lab in his sweats just staring at the ceiling, “Peter is literally freaking out and this is what is so important that you cannot go help your fiancé, and son.” 

Tony glanced over briefly and went back to staring at the ceiling. Natasha was going to play her trump card and she knew this was a mean way to do it, but she needed him to get off his butt and help. 

“Paul lied. I don’t know what his play is yet, but he doctored the DNA results somehow.” 

Tony shot up and said, “I’ll kill him!” 

Natasha held up a hand to stop him, “Steve’s got it under control. We’re keeping on eye on the situation. We still don’t know why and we know he is working with someone but now who. You can’t kill and I can’t kill him…Yet.” 

“HE TURNED OUR LIVES UPSIDE DOWN!” Tony shouted. 

“No. You did. You let one conversation send you spiraling into a different type of dad. One that ignores his child’s problems.” Nat said. 

“That isn’t fair. I was anxious. I get to be a mess sometimes too.” Tony said sharply. 

“Sure, but when’s Pepper’s turn? And what do you do about Peter while you have your little melt down because that kid needs you and you are a parent which means that his needs trump yours.”   
Natasha crossed her arms over her chest.

“I know you’re right, but even if Paul really is trying to pull a con like you say…How do we know nothing bad will ever happen to Peter? I can’t protect him all of the time.” Tony asked. 

“You can’t know that. You have to know that Peter is good at taking care of himself and trust in what you and Pepper teach him.” 

Tony started to walk away. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To help my kid. That’s why you’re down here, right?” Tony asked exiting the lab. 

~

Tony went upstairs and pulled Pepper into a quick hug and kissed her cheek, “I’ve got this. You take a minute.” 

Pepper’s eyes filled with relief. She had tried, but Peter wasn’t coming down from this anxiety attack. 

He was currently pacing the ceiling and seemed to be talking himself through a plan of fleeing the country, “Call Happy. Get on plane. Leave. WAIT. NO. Call Happy. Get on plane with mom and dad. Leave. NO! WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, WRONG. Call Happy. Get on plane with the whole family. Leave. Never look back.” 

“What about a passport?” Tony asked. 

“Dad. We’re taking a private plane.” Peter said. 

Tony nodded. The kid was a genius so he couldn’t really be thinking that he didn’t need a passport to leave the country. Tony was going to let that one go. 

“Peter. Come down.” Tony said. 

“No. Dad. I can fix this. I have a plan, but I just need everyone to get on board with this plan. I mean we can be the Avengers somewhere else, right?” Peter asked. 

“I mean yes. We can be the Avengers somewhere else, but no matter where we go we’ll be in the public eye and Paul will find us again. It’s better to face this head on.” Tony explained. 

Peter jumped down and was shaking his head, “NO! I don’t want to live with him! I won’t. He’s not my dad!” 

Tony pulled Peter into a hug and waited until Peter relaxed for a second. “He isn’t your dad, Spider-Baby. I am. You aren’t going anywhere. I promise you.” 

Peter pulled back right as the elevator dinged. He was about to say something when the person exiting caught his attention. Loki and Thor walked through. Peter ran to Loki and gave him a hug. 

Loki smiled and said, “I hear we have a problem.” 

“YES! Someone threatens the boy of spiders!” Thor’s voice boomed. 

“He’s trying to take me away, Mr. Loki. Don’t let him hurt me.” Peter said. 

Loki’s eyes flashed green for only a second betraying his true emotion, “Don’t worry, Spider-Child. No harm will come to you.” 

“What’s the plan, Stark?” Thor asked moving to the kitchen while he talked to find a snack. 

“Well…Peter’s plan was to leave the country…” Tony started. 

“Sound plan. We could even go off world. No one would find you.” Thor agreed. 

“THANK YOU!” Peter said. 

“We’re not doing that.” Pepper responded. 

“Kill him?” Loki suggested.

“Not yet.” Natasha said. 

“I don’t really kill people…” Peter said. 

“Auntie Nat does…” Natasha muttered under her breath quietly. 

“So do I.” Loki said. 

“You’re reformed.” Thor pointed out. 

“Well that was before someone threatened the Spider-Child.” Loki pointed out. 

“Whatever it takes.” Natasha said. 

VERY WELL! We will all become murderers!” Thor said loudly with a smile that didn’t seem to fit the conversation causing Peter to frown. 

“We’re all going to end up in prison.” Pepper said. 

“No one is murdering anyone!” Tony said and then frowned. When had he become the voice of reason? Where was Cap when you needed him?

“And why is your plan the best plan?” Loki mocked. 

“BECAUSE MINE DOENS’T INVOLVE ANYONE DYING!” Tony shouted. 

“I thought my plan was pretty good.” Peter said. 

“One word. Passport.” Tony said. 

“No. We hold steady. Someone is always keeping an eye on him. If he messes up and he will then we’ll know and we’ll get him. Con man aren’t perfect by any means.” Natasha said. 

“Con man? Did you say con man? Can someone catch me up?” Pepper asked starting to pace herself. 

“Me too. I want to be caught up too.” Peter responded. 

“Paul is lying. Natasha is going to prove it.” Tony said more calmly than he felt about the whole situation. 

Pepper stopped pacing and turned to Natasha, “Where is he?” 

“What are you going to do?” Natasha asked. 

“I’m going to kill him. How dare he? He doesn’t deserve jail! It’s too good for him!” Pepper said heading for the elevator. 

“Wait! I haven’t told you where he is and I kind of want to help!” Natasha ran after her.   
The two heading downstairs but were soon back in the penthouse. 

“You had Friday lock us in?” Pepper crossed her arms over her chest. 

“It was for your own protection.” Tony said. 

Bucky strolled in eating a donut, “Oh. Hey guys.” 

Everyone answered his greeting and then went back to arguing until Natasha whipped back around turning her whole body, “WAIT! You were supposed to relieve Steve!” 

Bucky frowned, “I thought I was the night shift.” 

“Then whose there now?” 

“Sam?” Bucky questioned. 

“Friday?” Tony asked. 

“Mr. Rogers is still currently in place on the rooftop.” Friday answered. 

“YOU! GO!” Natasha said loudly. 

Bucky grabbed another donut with his jacket and heading out of the penthouse. 

“Sir. Bucky is requesting permission to leave the building. Shall I remove the lock down?” Friday asked. 

Tony sighed, “Yes. Let him out. We don’t need Cap freezing again.” 

It was going to be a long week because the day had hardly started. 

~

The Avengers were taking turns on watching Paul, but so far they hadn’t found anything of interest. Tony had been served papers that he had to appear in court to figure out custody. Tony wasn’t planning to let it get that far, but they needed to find whoever had started this whole scheme or it may never actually be over. If it came down to it though…He’d take Natasha up on her offer. Peter wasn’t going anywhere. That was a fact. 

“Real,” Tony mumbled under his breath, “I’m going to protect Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL! I'll be back sometime this weekend hopefully. 
> 
> Leave some comments and KUDOS. I appreciate them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Love you 3000!


	54. The Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Peter and the Avengers swoop in to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... I missed you all! It's been a long few days and I'm so excited to finally get this chapter out to you guys. It's extra long just for you for being so patient! I hope you love it 
> 
> Okay...Here you go! ;)

Chapter 54. 

MJ blew out the candle on her cupcake in the kitchen alone one night. Everyone was discussing how to catch Paul. She had already cancelled her birthday party and now she was celebrating her real birthday alone too. She just shrugged it off and peeled off the wrapper and said, “Happy Birthday to me.” 

She had just finished the cupcake when Tony came in the kitchen, “Did you just eat a cupcake and not invite me to have one with you?” 

“I mean…You guys are kind of busy and mom got stuck at work, so I ate a cupcake alone. No big deal.” MJ played off how she was really feeling. 

Tony nodded and grabbed an apple from the counter, “I know you’re not telling me something, but I’m exhausted so you get a pass on it for now.”

MJ wiped away a tear from her cheek after Tony had walked out of the room. She just wanted her mom to be home. She hadn’t seen her at all that day because MJ had to leave early for a morning decathlon practice before school. She knew her mom remembered her birthday because she’d texted, and called and apologized. MJ had told her not to worry about it. She wasn’t a baby. She could handle waiting until life calmed down to celebrate her birthday.

~

Tony walked back into the lab and found Pepper frowning at her phone. 

“NO! Whatever you’re frowning about. NO! I refuse to accept more problems that we will need to find solutions for.” 

Pepper glanced up and said, “We forgot MJ’s birthday and Nia is stuck at work for some project.” 

Tony sighed and looked at the clock, “It’s 8pm now. What do you want to do?” 

“Make her feel important somehow. I don’t want her to feel like we let her down.” Pepper said. 

“Friday…Tell Pete we’re going for ice cream.” Tony said. 

“It’s not too late to be taking them out?” Pepper asked. 

“Well it’s Friday so no. Let’s go make sure MJ’s birthday ends better than it started.” Tony said.   
Tony and Pepper found Peter and MJ talking in the living room. It did not seem to be going well. 

“WELL I WOULD NEVER FORGET YOUR BIRTHDAY!” MJ was saying loudly. 

“I already said I was sorry. I don’t know what else you want me to say. I did remember by the way or why would I have worked on a birthday present. I just got distracted because of everything going on in life right now!” Peter said just slightly less loud. 

Tony whistled loudly, “CEASE FIRE. CEASE FIRE!” 

MJ threw up her hands in the air in anger and stomped away to the elevator. 

“We’re LEAVING!” Tony yelled at her, but the teenager had disappeared. 

“This is not going well.” Pepper said. 

“Maybe we have bad juju?” Peter asked. 

“What is bad juju?” Tony asked cautiously. 

“You know…Like bad luck.” 

“I don’t know about that. I do know this; however, if we’re leaving to get ice cream then someone needs to go talk to MJ.” Tony said. 

Peter quickly put a finger on his nose and shouted, “NOSE GOES!” 

Tony followed suit quickly and Pepper just shook her head walking to go find MJ. 

~

By the time everyone was finally in the car and they had pulled out of the garage Tony was ready to turn around and go back. MJ was brooding. Peter had his arms crossed over his chest defensively. Pepper couldn’t stop yawning. He shook his head ever so slightly as he put on his turns signal and continued to their destination. 

They walked into the ice cream place that was thankfully not very crowded and everyone ordered what they wanted.

Peter finally broke the ice, “Listen. I’m sorry. I did forget. I shouldn’t have forgotten. I’m just sorry.” 

MJ nodded, “It’s okay.” 

“PAUSE.” Tony held up a hand. 

Peter rolled his eyes. 

“No. He’s right.” Pepper said. 

“If Peter apologizes for something he does wrong then your answer should not be ‘it’s okay’ because it’s not okay. You can forgive him and move forward, but it doesn’t make the past hurtful action okay.” Tony explained. 

“He learned that from me.” Pepper said. 

“Well then I forgive you. I know you didn’t mean to hurt my feelings.” MJ corrected. 

They were were eating their ice cream when Peter stood up asking for the car keys. 

Tony frowned at him and Peter just laughed, “I’m not planning to drive anywhere. I forgot MJ’s present in the car.” 

Tony passed Peter the keys and went back to his talk with Pepper. They talked for a few minutes until MJ finally questioned what was taking Peter so long? They hadn’t parked that far away. 

Tony realized MJ was right that Peter had been gone for a while and went to go search for the kid. He figured he’d probably gotten distracted and was still at the car except for when he got to the car. Peter wasn’t there and MJ’s present was still sitting in the trunk wrapped and ready to be given. 

Tony tried calling Peter and when it went straight to voicemail he started to panic a bit. This was his kid. It wasn’t like him to disappear like this. No. Something was wrong, and Tony didn’t need to guess to know who was at fault. He pressed a button on his phone that he had hoped that he would never have to. He pressed the Avengers distress button. It sent a signal to any Avenger (active on the team or not) that there was trouble brewing and one of their own was in need of assistance. 

He knew that they’d all just been informed of his location and this little ice cream shop was about to get overwhelmed fast. Tony knew what they needed to do. He wasn’t going to stop Natasha this time. 

Paul had taken this too far by abducting his son. He deserved Natasha’s wrath and everything that came with that. 

~

Peter woke up and found himself tied to a chair. He blinked against the harsh lighting. What had happened to him? He knew he could get out of these restraints, but he had just gotten a good look at the room and he knew that he wasn’t going anywhere. No. Peter was stuck there because he was a hero and heroes don’t walk away when others are in trouble and as Peter got a good look at where he’d been taken he quickly realized he wasn’t the only kid who had been taken. There were at least 4 other kids in the room, all bound. If he had to guess they had been drugged as needed to remain compliant with whoever had taken them. He also knew with almost 100% certainty that these kids didn’t have a way of saving themselves so it would be up to Peter to save them. He just hoped that his family came to help. 

He swallowed against his sore throat and whispered to the kid that was in the chair next to his, “Who did this and what do they want?” 

The younger boy’s eyes welled with tears, “They said I’m going to have a new family. I don’t want a new family.” 

Peter’s jaw clenched in anger. The child he was talking couldn’t be older than eight. The poor kid was terrified. “How long have you been here?” 

The boy shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. I can’t keep track anymore.” 

Peter nodded, “Don’t worry. I’m going to get us out of here." 

The boy looked at him and Peter saw no evidence of trust or hope in what he was saying. 

“There was another kid. He talked the same way. He’s no longer here. I don’t know where they took him. No one is going to get us out of here and no one is going to save us.” 

Peter shook his head, “No. Don’t do that. They want us to lose hope. But my dad is Tony Stark and he will stop at nothing to get to me and bring me home.” 

Peter saw a flicker of hope as the boy asked, “Your dad is Iron Man?” 

Peter nodded, “So just hang in there. I’m sure he already has a plan for this.” 

~

The team had gathered back at the tower. People were still pouring in. Thor, Loki, Nat, same, Rhodey, Tony, and Pepper were there as normal. Bruce had sent word that he was coming from out of the country. Wanda and Vision had sent an alert they were coming back. Tony knew pressing the distress signal would worry people. His heart had almost stopped when Natasha had used her’s. He imagined he’d done the same to most of his friends. But he needed help. He was having Friday scan the city for Peter but she had no idea where Peter was. Tony didn’t either. His kid was going to sleep that night somewhere alone and probably scared. Natasha had left shortly after getting to the tower and the only thing she had said before motioning Loki to follow her was that she was going to get answers. Tony hoped that she got them because he had no solution to this dilemma, and no plan as to how to get Peter back to where he belonged. 

~

Natasha broke into Paul’s apartment easily with Loki’s help. But it seemed that Paul was more intelligent than they had given him credit for. He’d left while the Avengers had been in crisis. He had probably figured out they were watching him and had known he needed to snatch Peter and go. Natasha couldn’t figure out why though. Why had Paul started all of this, and why Peter?

Natasha saw Loki’s eyes glow green as he realized they were no closer to finding Peter, “He’s going to be okay.” 

“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!” Loki snapped. 

“I know Peter. Peter is a super hero too. He isn’t just some normal teenager. He’s going to be okay. He has to be. Can you try and contact him like you did in 2010?” Natasha asked. 

“I can try, but it’s complicated. I can’t hold the connection that long, and last time I had an idea as to where he was. I know nothing this time.” Loki said. 

“Just try!” Natasha said. 

Loki soon went perfectly still, but his eyes were still bright green. He soon looked back at Natasha, “I almost had a connection, but I lost it…” 

“And…There is something else, right?” Natasha asked. 

Loki nodded, “Peter’s fear…It was strong. I could sense in a way that was overwhelming to me.” 

Natasha nodded slowly, “I should have killed him when I had the chance.” 

“Don’t blame yourself. We both should have killed him. I don’t think either of us thought Peter would be taken though.” Loki explained. 

“We won’t make the mistake again.” 

“No. We won’t. Paul will pay for what he’s done.” Loki said. 

~

Peter had seen something in the corner of the room. He knew what it was. He didn’t think anyone else saw it or if they did they probably thought they were hallucinating. It had been a puff of green smoke and then nothing. Loki was trying to make contact with him. Peter didn’t know why it hadn’t worked like before, but it gave him one thing he was trying to convince himself not to lose, hope. 

~

Peter woke up one morning and he didn’t know what day it was. The hope he had before was practically gone. He had been removed from the group yesterday because they were preparing him to meet his new family. Peter didn’t want a new family. He had the best family around. 

Paul came into the room where he sat, “Are you ready to accept that the Starks don’t want you anymore…?” 

“Pepper’s name is still Potts.” Peter reminded. 

Paul hit him crossed the face. Peter winced. Peter was going without proper nutrition so his Spider powers were compromised at this point and he wasn’t much help to anyone. 

“Listen…A family has paid good money for you. I don’t know why they insist on adopting a teenager but they were specific on what they wanted in this teenager and you fit the bill. They are going to give you a good life. You should be grateful.” Paul said. 

“I have a good life with Tony and Pepper. I’m not going with anyone. You can just kill me now.” Peter spat out. 

“Well let’s see how you feel in a few hours after skipping yet another meal.” Paul said and he walked out of the room. 

Peter stopped holding back his tears at this point. He wanted his mom. 

~

Dr. Strange and Loki were working on a way to contact Peter. The other Avengers were out looking for him. Tony was praying for a ransom demand at this point. He’d pay anything. He just wanted his kid back. Tony found Pepper sitting in Peter’s room. She was folding his clean laundry. 

“Pep, you don’t have to do that right now.” Tony said. 

“I have to because I’ll go crazy. Okay? If I don’t have a reason to fold his laundry and put it away then it reminds me that he’s gone and then that feels so…permanent.” Pepper put a shirt in his drawer. 

“Okay.” Tony moved to set the bed while Pepper continued to fold laundry and put it away. 

~

“Boss…” Friday interrupted a 14 days after Peter had been taken. 

“Yes?” Tony asked while he scanned security camera footage from all over the city. 

“I believe I may know where Peter is.” Friday said. 

Tony stood up and shouted, “Where?” 

“I got a reading from a news paper article in regards to an adoption. They used a different name and the picture is blurry, but I believe it’s Peter.” 

“Tell me where to find him?” 

“He’s in IL. Sir. He’s been ‘adopted’ by the Lane family.” Friday said. 

“Well I adopted him first and they can’t have him.” Tony sent off messages to the team. They were going to get his kid back. For the first time in over a week Tony had hope that this would end. 

~

Peter hadn’t wanted to agree to a new family, but he also hadn’t wanted to starve so he’d cut a deal. He’d go with his new family if the eight year old boy, ‘Leo’ could come too. They’d agreed. Leo stuck to Peter like glue. He was his shadow. The family…The lanes…They were nice enough even they were crazy if they thought that ‘adopting’ kids that weren’t up for adoption was a good idea. Peter was waiting for his moment to escape though. He was done with this and he wanted to go home. 

One night while they laid in their shared room. Leo climbed the ladder of the bunk bed and whispered, “Peter? Are you awake? I had a nightmare. Can I sleep by you?” 

“Yeah. Be quiet. We don’t want to wake them.” Peter said softly. 

Leo wiggled in close to him and laid his head on Peter’s chest, “Peter?” 

“Yeah?” Peter asked started to run his hands through Leo’s hair like his parents had done to sooth him so many times in his life. 

“Why do they insist we go by new names and get mad if I forget?” Leo asked. 

“Because what they did was illegal and they could go to jail.” Peter answered honestly. 

“Do you still think Iron Man is going to rescue us?” Leo asked. 

“I know it.” Peter said more confidently then he felt. 

~

Natasha was watching a warehouse when her phone notified her of the possibility that Peter had been found. She’d join the team, but right now she and Loki had found Paul and they had business to handle. She knew from the heat signatures in the building that there were other people too. She didn’t know what the situation was, but didn’t dare call in back up from the team. No one would be talking them out of this. 

Natasha picked the lock to the door of the warehouse knowing full well what was on the other side. She just didn’t care. Loki just popped himself in and when she got in there were already two man on the floor passed out. 

Loki shrugged, “Just sleeping. I’m not going to kill them. I promised Thor I’ve changed.” 

“Then why are you helping me?” Natasha asked. 

“I said I changed but that doesn’t mean I’m turning a blind eye to what this man has done.” Loki said walking forward. Loki and Natasha were not prepared for what they found. Peter was not in that room, but there were other children. Bound to chairs and seemingly very malnourished. 

Natasha looked at Loki, “You go after Paul. Don’t let him escape.” 

Natasha sent out an alert to local police without leaving her name. They would be here soon so Loki and Natasha had to work fast. She made sure all of the kids were alive and as well as they could be before finding Loki who held Paul by his neck. Paul gasped for air. Natasha didn’t have an ounce of empathy. Natasha cracked her knuckles in one fluid motion. 

~

Peter woke up to a sound that caused tears to spring to his eyes. He was hearing things because he thought he’d heard the Iron Man suit, but that wasn’t possibly. Leo still slept soundly on his chest. Peter started to close his eyes again but right before they closed Peter saw the orange ring and he knew what that was…Dr. Strange was opening a portal! Peter shook Leo awake. 

“The cavalry has arrived!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you loved this! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I love you 3000! 
> 
> Leave a comment, hit that KUDOS button. It means the world and I really do love it!


	55. Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is safe, and home. 💜💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO I had my last day of work at my primary job today due to the holiday weekend, and hopefully that means a lot of writing. It could also mean a lot of sleep... ;) 
> 
> But enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 55. 

Peter was safe. He was in his bed, in the tower. He wished the whole ordeal had been a nightmare, but the sleeping eight year old next to him said otherwise. Peter wasn’t abandoning Leo just because he was safe. Leo’s parents were flying back and had given permission for Leo to stay with them once Peter had explained the situation with Leo while on speakerphone. It was 2am. Peter wished he was asleep, but his mind was too loud. 

Peter slid out of bed quietly and walked down to the living room. He wasn’t even surprised to find Loki awake and reading. He sat down next to his friend. 

Loki smirked, “I knew you’d be out here tonight.” 

“It’s over, but everything plays through my head.” Peter said. 

“Maybe talk about it then?” Loki asked. 

“Alright. If you think it’ll help.” Peter said. 

Loki nodded and went back to his book. 

“You said talk about it! Aren’t you going to listen?” Peter asked. 

“I didn’t specify who to talk to. Can’t you wake your parents?” Loki asked. 

Peter just gave him a mean look. 

“Fine. Fine. Go ahead.” Loki put the book on the end table and turned to give the teenager his attention. 

~

Peter hopped down from the top bunk just as his dad flew through the portal. He would have been knocked flat on his butt from the Iron Man suit flying at him if Iron Man hadn’t caught in and steadied him. He didn’t even wait for his dad to get out of his suit. He wrapped his arms around his dad as his body shook from stress. He no longer needed to hold it together so his body was freaking out. 

“We've got incoming.” Dr. Strange said. 

“What is going on in here?” Mr. Lane demanded. 

Iron Man lifted his face mask, “I could ask you the same question. When did adopting children who have loving parents become legal?” 

“We have no idea what you’re talking about.” Mrs. Lane said. 

“Leave our house. Maverick, and Cooper go to our room and wait for us.” Mr. Lane looked at Peter and Leo. 

Peter didn’t release his hold on his dad. Leo looked downright scared and climbed from from the bed to hide behind Peter. 

“Peter?” Leo whispered. 

He glanced behind him at the boy. 

“I still can’t remember if I’m supposed to be Maverick or Cooper.” Leo whispered again. 

“The kid doesn’t even know who you want him to be, and you’re going to lie and say these are your kids still?” Dr. Strange questioned. 

“Wait…I’m supposed to be Cooper, right?” Leo said more loudly. 

Peter laughed because the boy was so proud of himself. He felt bad when he corrected him, “No. I’m Cooper.” 

“Oh well. Now that your dad’s here to rescue us. Can I be Leo again?” 

“You’ve always been Leo, buddy.” Tony said kindly. 

“Are you going to call my mom and dad? I haven’t seen them in so long. It would so great if you could, Mr. Iron Man, sir.” Leo said. 

Tony smiled because this kid reminded him of what Peter would have been like when he was younger, “Yeah. We’ll figure it out. Right now I gotta bust the bad guys though…Is that cool?” 

Leo grinned, “So COOL!” 

~

Later that evening…err morning. Peter really couldn’t keep track because it was still dark out, but he was sure it was close to when the sun would rise. He sat with Leo on the sidewalk next to the Lane’s house. They’d been arrested. Peter and Leo had both given their story numerous to numerous people. Another women approached them and Peter sighed. 

“May I have a quick word?” The woman asked. 

Leo started to cry, “I just want my mom and dad. No more questions. Please Pete?” 

Peter put an arm around Leo’s shoulder’s and said, “We have nothing to say that we haven’t already said.” 

The woman smiled, “I’m hoping to do a story on the two of you and how brave you are.” 

Peter shook his head, “DAD!” He shouted. 

Tony headed his way from where he was proving his rights to custody of Peter. He saw the woman who quickly moved away from the boys when she saw him approaching. “Pete?” 

“Leo wants to talk to his parents. Can I use your phone. I don’t even know where mine is.” 

Tony handed Peter his cell phone. 

“What’s the number, Leo?” Peter asked. 

“I don’t know, Peter. Please don’t be mad, and don’t leave me!” Leo begged. 

“I’m not mad. I’m not leaving either. I’ll have Friday work on it.” Peter started to plug in what he did know so that Friday could start a search for Leo’s parents. 

Leo leaned against Peter and watched as he worked. Peter calmly explained who Friday was to the boy and answered his many questions patiently. 

Tony smiled as he walked to head back to the social worker who was helping with the boys. 

“Alright. I’ve got everything I need to release Peter to you. I haven’t been able to locate Leo’s parents yet.” The woman said. 

“I’m about to make your life more difficult…” Tony said. 

The woman sighed, “What is it?” 

“I can’t leave Leo behind. He’s attached to Peter and right now Peter probably feels like his only form of safety.” Tony explained. 

“I can’t just release him to you…” The social worker said. 

“Here is the thing…How about you call this guy I know who helped with Peter. He’s a social worker…We’re sort of friends. His name is Asa…And if he says he hates me…He’s kidding.” Tony gave the number. 

The woman frowned, but dialed the number and stepped away to make the call. 

Meanwhile…Peter had found Leo’s parents phone number with some help from Friday. 

The phone was ringing on speaker phone when finally a woman answered, “Hello?” 

“Mom?” Leo asked. 

“Leo? Is that really you?” 

“It’s me. It’s really me.” Leo wiped away tears from his cheeks and Peter could hear that his mom was crying as she yelled for Leo’s dad to come to the phone. 

“Leo…Baby. Where are you? We’ve been looking for you for so long.” 

“I don’t know where I am. Peter? Where are we?” Leo turned to look at him. 

“Hi. I’m Peter. I was…Umm kidnapped with Leo…So I’m like…I don’t know, his friend. We’re in IL I think.” Peter explained. 

“He’s my friend, and my brother.” Leo explained. 

“Leo…That was pretend.” Peter told him. 

“Not to me. It wasn’t.” Leo said cheerfully. 

“Leo…Baby. We’re going to get on a plane and come get you. We can’t wait to hug you.” Leo’s dad spoke this time. 

“Okay. Then you can meet my new brother Peter! He has a really awesome dad! Iron Man! Can you believe it? I got to meet Iron Man, and this dude with this weird circle thing!” Leo exclaimed. 

“Dr. Strange…It’s magic. You know what? It’s complicated.” Peter said. 

“Peter. Can you explain what happened in more detail?” Leo’s dad asked. 

Peter sighed launching into the story yet another time, and by the time he’d finished both the social worker and Leo’s parents had given approval for Leo to stay with Tony, Pepper, and Peter until his parents could fly into town. 

~

Once Peter finished his story. Loki nodded and went back to his book. 

“Mr. Loki!” Peter said frustrated. 

“What, Spider-Child?” Loki asked. 

“This is the part where you say something?” 

“What do you want me to say?” 

“I don’t know…That it’ll all be alright?” Peter stood up and started to pace. 

“Peter. Calm down. It’s not going to be alright.” Loki said as he set his book back down. 

“You’re not very good at this right now.” Peter stopped long enough to give a look of disgust. 

“You didn’t let me finish…It’s not going to be alright because you’re a superhero. You’re going to go from one crisis to the next constantly. The difference being is that you won’t always be on the receiving end of the crisis AND when you are…You get better at handling it.” Loki picked up his book. 

“What if I don’t want this to be my life anymore? What if I want boring?” Peter sat down. 

“You don’t. You only think you do because you’re overwhelmed. Give it a week.” Loki said flipping the page he had just finished.   
~  
Peter slid back into bed a little bit later, and didn’t wake up until Leo shook him awake. 

“Peter?” Leo asked quietly. 

“Leo…You don’t have to wake me up every time you need something now. There are adults here we can trust.” Peter buried his face in the pillow. 

“Peter. I’m awake and I’m hungry and I have to use the bathroom, but I don’t know where it is.” Leo said urgently. 

Peter sat up enough to point at his bathroom door that was currently closed. 

Leo ran to the bathroom. 

Peter went back to sleep. 

~

Peter woke up a while later and wandered out to the kitchen. He found Leo sitting with MJ at the kitchen table. They were swapping stories about him. Peter rolled his eyes when MJ told the story about the time he’d tripped over his own feet while walking into school. 

Pepper was at the table drinking coffee. 

“Mom. What happened with school? If I’m behind again, then I’m dropping out.” Peter said honestly. 

Pepper laughed, “You need to talk to your dad about school because I did not approve of his plan for this.” 

“Peter…Can we really stop going to school?” Leo jumped up and down. 

Peter looked at Pepper. 

“Well answer the kid…and remember that he’s young and he’ll take what you say seriously.” Pepper said. 

“Fine. No. Leo. We can’t drop out of school. You have to grow up to be just like Iron Man and you can’t do that without school.” Peter answered. 

“Actually I don’t think school got me to where I am in life.” Tony said coming into the kitchen. 

“Why do I even try?” Pepper groaned. 

“I mean…Stay in school?” Tony said, but it sounded like a question. 

“What happened with my school stuff?” Peter asked Tony. 

“Well as far as your school knows…You’ve been sick, and I’ve been turning in homework for you.” Tony said quietly. 

“CHEATING! You’ve been cheating?” Leo shouted in shock. 

“It was kind of a gray area though…” Tony said. 

“Peter? Is he allowed to do your homework?” Leo asked. 

Peter didn’t know that he deserved the trust shining in those big eyes. “It’s not really allowed, but this is a one time thing and I’ll work very hard the rest of the year to make up for it probably literally because dad is awful at history.” Peter mumbled as he leaned against his dad sleepily. 

Tony wrapped an arm around the sleepy teenager, “Didn’t you guys sleep last night?”

“I kind of slept.” Peter answered honestly. 

“I slept soooo good because Peter said no bad guys can get us here, and Peter never lies.” Leo answered. 

“Well it would be very difficult for a bad guy to get in here, but not impossible for a security breach I suppose.” Tony contemplated this thought process out loud. 

“What?” Leo screeched. 

“Dad! He’s terrified. Why would you even say that?” Peter asked. 

“Why would you say that, Tony?” Pepper pulled the scared eight year old into a hug and whispered some reassurances to him. 

“Sorry. I was thinking out loud. It’s virtually impossible.” He said to try and make up for it. 

“Leo. Listen. If a bad guy were to come in here…Iron man would protect you just like last time, right dad?” Peter asked looking up at him. 

“Right, bud. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Tony said. 

Leo nodded and went back to sit by MJ again. 

Tony’s phone chirped and he pulled it out frowning at the message on the screen, “It’s not fun when people mess with your kids, is it?” The text read. 

Tony showed Pepper. They knew who it was from, but didn’t want to alert any of the kids to the situation. Tony walked away to call Happy. 

“Hey. We’ve got a situation with MJ’s dad.” 

“I thought I handled that?” Happy asked. 

“Me too, but I think he’s somehow tied into this situation with Peter.” 

“We need to prove it. Get him locked away for a good long time.” Happy explained. 

“I’ll have Friday start connecting what dots she can.” Tony said. 

“Let me know.” Happy said before hanging up the phone. 

~

Peter was overjoyed for Leo when his parents got to the tower later that day. Leo launched himself into his mom’s arm’s who hugged her boy tight. Leo’s dad took the kid into his arms for a hug next. Peter was surprised when Leo’s mom pulled him in for a hug next, 

“Thanks for looking out for my baby.” Leo’s mom said. 

“It was nothing.” Peter said. 

“He told me on the phone last night that you always reminded him to have hope because help was coming. You didn’t have anyone to remind you of that, but you made sure to speak life into my child. That is most definitely not nothing.” Leo’s mom said hugging him tight once more. 

“Well I’m glad I could help.” Peter said. 

Pepper and Tony came to introduce themselves and soon the social worked joined them there as well as a police officer. It was soon time to say goodbye. 

Peter teared up a bit, “Leo. Don’t forget to call me and text me a lot..Okay?” 

Leo hugged him, “Love you Peter!”

“Love you too!” Peter said. 

Peter heard Leo tell his mom, “Mom, I need a phone so I can call and text Peter every day.” 

“We’ll talk about it.” Leo’s mom said as they got into the elevator. 

~

Later that evening Peter sat on the roof when Tony sat down in the chair next to him. 

“You did good, kid.” 

“What if I never see him again?” Peter asked. 

“Then you trust that you made an impact that will last a lifetime.” Tony answered after a moment of thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm honestly shocked by how many people follow my writing of any type at this point. It started as a coping mechanism and it's definitely still that, but it's more. I've grown to love this side of my life. So Thank you for always coming back for more, commenting, and hitting that KUDOS button. It means the world to us AO3 writers. 
> 
> Love you all 3000!


	56. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes on a field trip with his school while Tony and Natasha handle...Stuff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to you and yours! 
> 
> I've been having some issues with my asthma so I'm taking it easy by laying in bed today and then tomorrow I'll trudge out for my refill of my inhaler in the black Friday crowd...Imagine me crying because I hate black Friday traffic, crowds etc. ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 56. 

It had been a long while since Tony had pulled a stint where he stayed in the lab awake without worrying about taking care of himself. He’d tried to ditch all of his old habits when he’d taken on the privilege and responsibility of raising Peter, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. 

Tony had promised May what felt like forever ago that if anything ever happened to her that he’d raise Peter Parker as his own. He had promised to be the best dad he could be. Neither of them ever actually imagined a world without May Parker. Tony blinked back tears as memories of his friend ran through his mind. If only he’d asked more questions that day about what May would want if Tony did raise Peter…Maybe then he’d know better now. 

It had been a warm summer night and Tony and May sat outside their apartment in the small yard in lawn chairs as they waited to bust Peter for being late for curfew again. 

“Tony. I have to ask you a serious question.” May said. 

“Can I be the one to ground Peter? Sure.” Tony joked. 

May laughed and swatted at his arm, “Be serious for a second.” 

“Oh. I am serious…That boy is grounded.” Tony assured. 

“Tony, I need to fill out this form for who would take custody of Peter if I were to be unable to do so.” May explained. 

“Unable to do so? Like if you died? That’s not happening. We’re not talking about this. Peter’s lost too many parents. He isn’t losing you too.” Tony said crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Tony. It’s just a precaution.” May assured. 

“Fine. Then who were you thinking? I’ll run all kinds of background checks on them and make sure they are a suitable guardian for the kid.” Tony said. 

“No. Tony, you misunderstood what I’m trying to say. I want to put your name on the form as his guardian if I were to…die.” 

“Me? May, me?” Tony pointed at himself. What did he know about raising a kid?

“Tony. He already loves you. I know you’d raise him just like I would.” May put a reassuring hand on his arm. 

“May, I could mess it up. I don’t know the first thing about being a dad. You’ve got the wrong guy. I’m more of like the fun uncle.” Tony said. 

“Ben said the same thing when he faced the idea of raising Peter.” May said blinking back tears at the memories of her husband that she’d lost way too soon.

“I’m sorry, May. I think you should find someone else. I’ll always be there for Peter, but someone should raise him who knows what they are doing.” Tony explained. 

“I don’t think I’ve picked the wrong person for the job, but I’ll give you some more time to think about it.” May sad

It wasn’t until Thanksgiving that year that May approached the subject again. They were celebrating Thanksgiving at the Tower and Peter was heading for his fourth plate of food when Tony stopped him in his tracks by stepping in front of the teenager. 

“You know that if you keep eating you’re going to get sick.” Tony said quietly so as not to embarrass the boy. 

“I’m fine. I can and should eat a lot…You always say that I can eat more than Cap!” Peter whined. 

“Right and you’ll notice that Cap stopped eating after two full plates of food.” Tony pointed to where Captain America stood talking with Vision. 

Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Look, how about we head to the lab for a bit and the if you’re still hungry you can go back for another plate. The food isn’t going away.” Tony tried. 

“Fine. BUT I’m definitely getting dessert later.” Peter said as he moved to go down the stairs to the lab. 

Tony sat at the kitchen island watching his ‘family’ mingle and laugh together. He smiled because he never thought he’d get to this point in his life. He was happy and content and he never wanted to lose a piece of this world of his. 

May sat down next to him, “So…Custody of Peter?” 

Tony sighed, “May, I’ll be bad at it.” 

“Maybe, but Peter can teach you how it goes if it comes to that. You have one very important thing going for you in this.” 

“What’s that?” 

“You would do anything for Peter because you love him.” 

“Well anyone who meets Peter loves him. It’s impossible not to.” Tony said. 

It was at this point that he saw Peter about to put a magnet on Bucky’s arm. Tony stood up and said, “PETER BENJAMIN PARKER! Leave him be!” 

Tony sat back down once he was convinced Peter wasn’t going to try and prank Bucky in any way. “Sorry May, You were saying?” 

May laughed, “See you already parent him just as much as I do.” 

“Fine May. I’ll do it, but it’s never going to come to that.” Tony raised a brow at her. 

May nodded holding back a smile at the threat in that message. “Promise me one thing?” 

“What’s that?” 

“You’ll spend more time with Peter than you do working on any project?” 

Tony sighed because he wasn’t sure that was a promise he should make. Could he keep it? He would have to try if if what they were talking about ever became a reality that he’d have to accept. “I promise, May. I’ll raise Peter as if he’s my own kid if that happens. And I’ll be the best dad I can be.” 

“That’s all I can ask.” May said quickly snatching a Hershey kiss from his plate. 

~

Tony wanted to stay stuck in that memory. He wished that he could go back and hug his friend. He’d been so focused on helping Peter through his own grief that he didn’t even realize that he had things left to process too. He pressed his fists against his tired eyes to stop the tears from having a chance to fall, but he wasn’t surprised that when he pulled his hands away they were wet. Tony grabbed his keys and got in his car. He had something that he needed to do, something he probably should have done a long time ago. 

Tony drove through the city. It wasn’t surprising that the city was still wide awake in spite of the late hour. Tony had remembered a time in his life that he’d have been stumbling out of a bar with girls on each arm. He didn’t miss that life. He parked the car and turned off the ignition. 

Tony walked the unfamiliar route and his heart ached that he didn’t know the route by heart. He would need to do better. He finally came to his destination and sat down, 

“May…I don’t know what I’m doing. I honestly feel like you made the wrong choice. Everything that I’ve done for Peter or my family seems to put them at a greater risk rather than making them feel safe.” Tony explained. 

She would never respond again, but Tony knew what she’d tell him. She would tell him that she hadn’t made a mistake. Peter was happy, healthy and well loved. She would tell him that he needed to have more faith in himself. Tony would sit there for a while longer until he was ready to believe it. 

Tony begin to tell his friend stories from the adventures they’d been through while she’d been gone. He would start with the story of Peter punching Flash finally. She would have loved that. 

Tony came to two realizations while 'talking' with May. One, he had lost a part of his world. A part that couldn't easily be replaced. Two...He knew how to handle the whole situation with MJ's dad and he knew who to ask for help.   
~

Peter went to school that day with Pepper. She had told Peter that Tony had left early to handle some SI business but that seemed off to Peter and he could tell when she was lying to him. He could tell when any of his family was lying to him actually. It was a blessing and a curse. 

Peter grabbed his backpack and said, “Bye. Mom. Love you! See you in a few hours!” 

Pepper’s eyes got wide. 

“You forgot about the field trip.” 

“No…I…Yeah. I did. We’ve had a lot going on.” 

“We can still come, right?” 

“Of course! We’ll make it work. Now go find MJ. Nia had dropped her off earlier because she   
was helping tutor Zander with some homework he was struggling with.” 

Peter waved one last time before running into the school to find Ned and MJ. 

Later as they loaded the bus Peter sat next to Zander and MJ and Ned were across from them. 

“I’m so excited.” Zander said. 

Peter gave a small smile. He didn’t want to be a downer but he wasn’t super excited for this field trip, but at least it meant they got out of the school for a bit. 

~

They were unloading the bus and one of the interns was passing out badges to the students. Peter looked for his in his backpack and realized in a panic that he didn’t have it. 

He sighed and raised his hand, “I don’t have an ID badge.” 

“Peter. Don’t you have a badge?” Mr. Graham asked. 

“I mean I do…But I think I left it at home.” Peter said twisting his hands anxiously. 

“Well I mean, do you honestly need it?” Mr. Graham asked. 

“Everyone has to have a badge!” Peter said louder than he intended. 

“I know, but wouldn’t they make an exception since you are Tony Stark’s son?” Mr. Graham asked. 

Peter shook his head, “I will need it.” 

They looked at the intern who shrugged and said, “I gave out all of the badges I was given. The only names that didn’t have badges because they already have them are MJ and Peter.” 

“Let’s just see what Friday says. Maybe she’ll make an exception.” Peter said. 

“Maybe…But she was just reinstalled and your dad said he needed to run a few updates through still yet.” The intern said. 

Peter waited for his turn and then tried to explain to Friday that he didn’t have his badge. He wasn’t even surprised when Friday stated quickly, “Access Denied.” 

Peter nodded and looked toward Mr. Graham with a raised eyebrow. 

“Don’t look at me. It’s your building.” Mr. Graham said. 

“It’s not MY building.” Peter said pulling out his phone and dialing his dad’s number. 

“Pete?” Tony answered sounding out of breath. 

“Dad? Where are you?” 

“I’m…Training…With…The…Avengers.” He said. 

“Dad. Friday is broken and won’t let me into SI.” 

“That’s weird.” Tony was away from the phone for a minute and then asked, “Did you scan you badge?” 

“I may have forgotten it. I thought it was in my backpack.” 

“Call…MOM…Or…HAPPY.” Peter heard a yell in the background that sounded like Natasha saying, “STOP HIM!” Peter frowned, that did not sound like training. 

The phone disconnected before he could question it further though. 

Peter called Happy who told him he’d be right down. He felt bad that he was holding the whole class up. Happy finally came out with a badge for him. 

Peter scanned it and Friday welcomed him, “Now you know me. Ridiculous Friday.” 

MJ laughed, “Don’t get testy with Friday because you left your badge at home.” 

~

Peter walked through the tour with the intern and listened patiently to all of the info he already knew. He was more curios about what was happening with his dad and the Avengers. He sent off a message to Steve, 

Queens, “Are you guys still training?” 

Uncle Cap, “Training?” 

Queens, ‘Dad said you guys were training…” 

Uncle Cap, “Training, yeah…We might be training for a while. I’m not really sure how long.” 

Queens, “You’re a horrible liar.” 

Uncle Cap, “Fine. I don’t know what’s going on. If they are really training without me though I’m going to be mad.” 

Queens, “Don’t worry. I think it was a cover for something bigger.” 

Uncle Cap, “I’ll look into it.” 

Queens, “Thanks…I just want…” 

Peter couldn’t complete his text because his phone was lifted from his hands. 

“Hey. That’s mine!” He said loudly until he found Pepper staring at him and now holding his phone. 

“Now it’s mine until after school hours.” Pepper responded way too cheerfully for the situation. 

“Mom. C’mon! I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on with dad. I’m still on the tour even though I don’t need it.” 

“Oh. Really? Then where are you classmates?” Pepper asked. 

Peter looked around, “They were just here!” 

“Pete. Let me worry about your dad, and you worry about school.” 

“SO YOU ADMIT YOU’RE WORRIED?” Peter said. 

“I’m not because I trust your father, and dad will talk to us tonight.” 

“Fine. I’ll just go join this dumb tour.” 

“Don’t call it that to Clarissa.” Pepper said softly. 

“Whose Clarissa?” 

“You might want to check your priorities because the Peter I know and love would already know Clarissa is the intern leading the tour.” Pepper gave him a quick hug before shooing him back to join his class. 

Once Peter stopped being distracted by his phone he actually had a very fun time with his classmates. They had even set up a little competition for each of them to build something with the items on the table. Peter grinned because he’d won. It probably wasn’t the most fair competition because Peter had the privilege of sharing a lab with Tony Stark. He’d been able to build a small robot before time had been called. The prize was a day with none other than Tony Stark. 

“You get to spend a day with your dad.” Zander teased. 

“Hey. Don’t even make that sound like a bad thing.” Peter said smiling. 

“I think he’s one of the few teenagers who still wants to spend time with his dad.” MJ said. 

~

Once home at the tower. Peter found Tony sitting on the couch. Natasha and Steve were there too. Steve looked mad. Natasha was just staring straight ahead. Tony was half asleep. 

“You know what your plan was? Stupid! It was stupid!” 

Peter cleared his throat, “Can I know what’s going on now?” 

“Pete. Go do your homework. I’ll come talk to you when I’m done talking with Cap and Natasha.” Tony said. 

“BUT…” 

“No but’s, Pete.” Tony quickly said. 

Peter mumbled the whole way down the hall about how unfair this whole situation was because the adults were keeping him in the dark and he deserved to know the truth of what was going on.

Steve waited for Tony to get Friday to sound proof the room and then continued, “You can’t just go and abduct people who don’t give you the information you’re looking for!” 

“You say can’t, but we did…” Natasha said. 

“It won’t be long before he cracks.” Tony said. 

“I’m going to lose it.” Steve said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL...Hang in there with me...The plot thickens. ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Leave me a comment. Hit that KUDOS button. 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	57. Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Family can't seem to get along. 
> 
> Peter drags Bucky into a dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! 
> 
> I hope you're loving the daily updates while I'm off work this weekend. I'm about to leave to go out in Black Friday traffic which calls for Starbucks! SOOO Yeah...While you guys are reading this update just know then I'll be catching up on stories from you lovely writers on this site as well while I drink my Starbucks. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Chapter 57. 

Loki came into the Living Room and Natasha raised a brow, “He’s not talking still.” 

“We’re going to have to let him go soon. This is bordering on illegal.” Tony said. 

“BORDERING!” Steve yelled throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. 

“Calm down, Steve. We’re only keeping him here until he tells us what we want to know.” Natasha said. 

“What do you plan to do after that? Let him go? What if he goes to the police?” Steve asked. 

“Well are they really going to believe the Avengers abducted him? It sounds crazy.” Tony said. 

“THE AVENGERS DID ABDUCT HIM.” Steve said. 

Loki just laughed, “I love this.” 

Steve glared, ‘You only like this because you get to embrace your dark side.” 

“Everyone has a dark side, Captain Rogers.” Loki said. 

“I need to sit down.” Steve said finding a seat on the chair in the living room. 

“I think he’s going to hyperventilate…” Tony said. 

Natasha went to the kitchen and brought him a paper bag, “This is why we wanted to keep you out of this. We knew you would freak out. We didn’t expect Peter to put so many dots together and alert you to the situation.” 

“DO NOT BLAME PETER FOR ANY OF THIS.” Steve said seething. 

‘We’re not blaming Peter for the abduction. That was all on us, but…” Tony said. 

“Abduction!” Pepper shouted from the foyer where she had walked in. 

Tony’s face drained of color. Pepper was the only other person who they had decided couldn’t know about this plan of their’s for her own good. 

“Hon, take a seat. I can explain.” Tony said. 

Pepper glanced around the room, “Explain what? That you abducted someone after the nightmare we just went through with Peter? Explain why Steve is breathing into a paper bag or why Loki is grinning like a fool in the corner…?” 

“Yeah…That.” Natasha answered. 

“No. No. No. I’m done. I can’t do this. I’ve gone on every rollercoaster ride with you for so long and I just can’t go on this one.” Pepper walked down the hallway and pulled out a suitcase. 

Tony walked in and started taking out the clothes as she moved to put more clothes in, “Babe. It’s not really a abduction. It’s just MJ’s dad. We just want to know what his plan is.” 

“That doesn’t make this better, TONY.” Pepper said throwing the clothes back in and closing the bag. 

“Pep, please don’t leave. I need you. Peter needs you.” Tony said. 

“Oh. I’m taking Peter with me.” Pepper assured. 

Pepper moved down the hall with Tony arguing all the way. She opened Peter’s door and found the boy asleep with his textbooks around him. Pepper ruffled his hair and he woke up. 

“Pete. Pack a bag. We’re leaving tonight.” 

He sighed and looked between the adults, “Where are we going, dad?” 

“Not all of us. You and I. Dad needs to work out some stuff with the team.” Pepper said softly. 

Peter knew it was best not to argue and he started to fill a backpack with his stuff that he’d need for school and to go about his day in the morning. He put on his tennis shoes and winter jacket and hugged his dad on his way out. Tony hugged him extra tight. 

Peter followed his mom who woke MJ and Nia in the same fashion and they all got into a car and left. Peter didn’t know where his mom was driving until they pulled up to a hotel where she rented a room for Nia and MJ and a room for her and Peter. 

Once they were settled in Peter paused long enough to ask, “Mom? Are you and dad okay?” 

Pepper smiled, “You know what? Don’t even worry about that. We’re fine. This is just Avengers stuff that has to be sorted out.” 

“Then we’ll go back to the tower?” 

“I’m sure you’ll go back to the tower.” Pepper said as she crawled into bed turning off the lights.

Peter didn’t miss that she didn’t say they would both go back. He worried his dad had pushed his fiancé too far this time and she wouldn’t go back. Peter tried not to worry about it as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep. 

~

“We have to let him go.” Tony said to the team. 

“It’s a little late to get soft now, Stark.” Natasha said. 

“My fiancé took my kid and they left. This is serious, Nat.” 

“Whose fault is that really, Tony?” Steve asked. 

“It’s mine! Okay? I’m sorry that I took this too far. I’m sorry that we didn’t keep you in the loop.” Tony shouted. 

“You know why you keep me in the loop?” Steve asked. 

Everyone waited for him to continue. 

“Because I’m the leader of this team. I’m the one that’s there to remind you guys of boundaries and that we are not above the law, but…Since you took matters into your own hands. We can’t back out now. Now we follow through with the plan. All of this can’t just be for nothing.” Steve said. 

“GREAT. NOW SOMEONE GET ME A KNIFE AND I’LL MAKE HIM TALK.” Loki said with glee. 

“We cannot leave him alone with Loki again…” Tony said. 

“Agreed.” Steve said. 

“I think you’re wrong. We have to leave him alone with Loki. He’s the only one whose going to have the guts to do what needs to be done.” Natasha said. 

“Correct. KNIFE, PLEASE.” Loki said holding out his hand. 

“Nope. No stabbing. Where is Thor?” 

“He had some business to attend to.” Natasha said. 

“Great. So we have no one who can keep Loki in check.” Steve said. 

“That’s not entirely true.” Tony said. 

“Peter.” They all said. 

“Hey. That’s not fair. Let’s not bring the Spider-Kid into this.” Loki whined. 

The bigger question was would they be allowed to bring the Spider-Kid into this? Pepper hadn’t left the impression that was an option. Tony would figure it out. He’d figure out solving this problem and getting Pepper to trust him again. Everything was going to be fine.  
Or so he thought… 

~

Peter went about school as if the day was normal. It wasn’t though. He just wanted his mom and dad to stop fighting. He’d seen that his dad had sent Pepper numerous messages and she’d ignored every one. Peter finally got to Mr. Graham’s class and sat down in exhaustion. He sat there and tried to but failed to pay attention. He was so distracted that he didn’t even hear the bell ring. 

“Mr. Parker. A word.” Mr. Graham said. 

Peter didn’t even want to know what he was in trouble for now. He needed to get outside and figured out what adult in his life was picking him up and what home he was going to. Peter stopped at his desk. “Yes, Mr. Graham?” 

“Peter, is everything okay?” Mr. Graham asked. 

Peter nodded slowly, but hated lying and finally shook his head as tears filled his eyes. He was glad the classroom was now empty. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Mr. Graham asked. 

Peter shrugged. 

“Well no pressure either way. I just want you to know this is a safe space.” Mr. Graham said. 

“My parents are fighting.” Peter finally said after a beat of silence. 

“I’m sorry, Peter.” 

“I don’t want to lose either of them or choose sides.” Peter said. 

“I’m sure your parents don’t expect you to choose sides.” Mr. Graham said. 

“Maybe. I just want them to get along.” Peter offered. 

“Have you talked with them?” 

“Together? They aren’t speaking right now, so no.” 

“How about separately?” 

“I can try…” 

“Well I’m here if you need to talk again.” Mr. Graham said. 

“Thanks.” Peter mumbled walking outside. 

~

Peter walked outside and found his mom waiting, and his dad. Peter’s anxiety hit the roof. He didn’t know who to leave with. Is this how kids felt when their parents were divorced? Peter walked over to his mom first and his dad followed him over. 

“How was school, Pete?” She asked ruffling his hair. 

“Fine.” He mumbled leaning against her for a hug. 

He left her embrace sensing his dad behind him and hugged him next. 

“Peter. Let me chat with your mom for a second?” Tony said. 

“No. We’re leaving. Peter get in the car.” 

“No. I have just as much right for Peter to come home with me. Who do you want to stay with tonight, Peter?” Tony asked. 

“Don’t do that to him!” Pepper said. 

“I’m not the one who took him from his home last night.” 

“No. You are the one who caused it though.” 

“I know I messed up, Pep. I’m going to fix it.” 

“You can’t just fix that.” Pepper said. 

Peter realized his eye was starting to twitch from anxiety. “STOP! JUST STOP!” He shouted.   
Both adults calmed down realizing that Peter wasn’t okay. Pepper tried to pull him in for a hug to apologize but Peter just pushed her arm away. 

“You guys need to figure out your crap. I’m not going home with either of you until you can stand to be in the same space again.” Peter said as he walked away. 

“Peter! Wait.” Tony said. 

“No. I’m done. I’m going to Uncle Bucky’s.” Peter said. 

~

Peter walked to the man’s apartment that wasn’t far from his school and knocked on the door. Bucky opened the door wearing sweats and a t-shirt. 

“Kid?” 

“Adult.” Peter pushed past his uncle into the apartment and settled in on the couch to work on his homework. 

Bucky just glanced around confused, “Did I miss something? Are your parents out of town again?” 

“No. They just can’t get along.” Peter said working on a math problem. 

“Peter. Stop that and focus on me for a second.” Bucky said exasperated. 

Peter put the book down and gave his uncle his attention, “No one’s ever been mad at me for doing my homework right away when I get home from school.” 

“Peter. Why can’t your parents get along?” Bucky asked. 

Peter into as much of the story as he knew and when he finished he asked, “Can I have a snack? I’m starving.” 

“Help yourself to whatever’s in the kitchen. I need to call Steve.” Bucky walked away to his bedroom. 

All Peter heard of that conversation before he tuned it out was, “I’m not going to be the voice of reason here, Steven!” 

Peter shrugged better Bucky then him. 

~

Steve looked at Loki and Natasha, “I can’t talk right now, Buck.” 

“No. Someone is going to explain what’s going on and why I have a teenager here whose going to eat me out of house and home.” Bucky said. 

“Tony and Pepper are fighting.” Steve said. 

“I know that, but why?” Bucky asked. 

“You know about how we joke about taking all the stupid with us? Well…I did something stupid.” 

Bucky sighed, “Jail stupid, or just you need some assistance stupid?” 

“It could be me calling you to bail me out of jail stupid.” 

“Tell me everything?” Bucky said. 

“No. The more people that know the worse this situation gets.” Steve insisted. 

“You’ll call me if you get in over your head?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I don’t even believe you, but you’d better.” 

“I will. I promise, Buck.” 

“And Steve? Fix this. Peter’s overwhelmed.” 

“I’m working on it.” 

“Work faster.” Bucky disconnected the call. 

~

Steve took a deep breath after the call ended and looked at Loki and Natasha. “Let’s do this.” He pushed open the door and found the man that had been the source of all of his problems this week sitting across from the man they’d abducted. 

Tony glanced over at his team, “It seems that Mr. Jones here has changed his mind and would like to talk to us about what type of problems he’s instigated.” 

“You guys are crazy.” The man said. 

“I mean truly we’re all mad here.” Loki said. 

The man shrank back as much as he could from Loki. 

Steve held up a hand, “Just give us the info and we’ll let you leave.” 

“I just wanted HIM,” He looked toward Tony, “To know what it was like to have someone take your kid away from you.” 

“So you set it up so that Peter would be kidnapped. What about the other kids? Did you have a vendetta against their parents too?” Natasha asked. 

“NO! I didn’t know that it ran that deep!” The man lowered his chin toward his chest in shame. 

“Anyone else planning to hurt Peter?” Natasha asked. 

“NO! I promise!” The man said. 

“He’s lying.” Loki said. 

“How do you know?” Steve asked. 

“Call it a super power?” Loki shrugged. 

“Please just let me go!” The man said. 

“Tell me whose going after my kid next.” Tony said. 

Steve didn’t know if he’d ever heard Tony’s voice sound that mean. Tony wasn’t messing around. He would do anything to protect his kid and Steve needed to make sure he didn’t cross any more lines. 

“No one. please…I called it off. I promise I called it off!” The man insisted. 

“Called what off?” 

“The hit. I called off the hit. I never should have set it up. I was drunk and angry. He’s just a kid. I made a mistake.” The man sobbed. 

Natasha’s eyes got wide, “It’s not that easy to just backpedal a hit.” 

“Where is Peter?” Loki asked. 

“With Bucky.” Steve said already pulling out his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a a link for a story you've written about the Iron Family if you have one. I'd love to read it. :) 
> 
> Comment, KUDOS...It's basically my favorite part of my day. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	58. Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get ready to go up against a looming threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...I'm exhausted and overwhelmed. I go back to work tomorrow and I'm not ready, but here we go! Cross your fingers for me that my anxiety eases tonight, and I wake up refreshed tomorrow. 
> 
> Also I wanted to post this last night, but my anxiety was heavy and I couldn't focus. I'm sorry. I hope you love it though. :)

Chapter 58. 

Bucky took the call from Steve on the first ring, “Didn’t we just talk?” 

“Don’t react to this. Peter’s in danger. There is a hit on him.” Steve said. 

“Wait, you’re serious?” Bucky asked. 

“Buck, why would I lie about this?” Steve said. 

“Okay…Well two things. They have to go through me to get to him and also Peter has super hearing and he heard every word you said, so it wouldn’t matter if I reacted or not.” Bucky responded. 

“Great. just great… Don’t let him do anything stupid.” 

“How could he? You’re taking all of the stupid with you.” Bucky said getting a laugh from Peter. 

“Tell him I need my suit.” Peter said.

“You know what, he has freakishly good hearing too, Pete.” Bucky said. 

“SO SUIT?” Peter asked. 

“I’ll work on it, but Peter…I don’t want you fighting this person. They are a trained killer.” Steve said. 

“Don’t you think that it’s better for me to have my suit if push comes to shove though?” Peter asked. 

“Okay. Point made. I’ll talk to your dad.” Steve said. 

The call disconnected. 

Bucky went and suited up. He turned to Peter. “If something goes wrong and I go down. Don’t think twice about me. Run. I don’t care if I’m injured or dying. Get your little Spider butt out of here.” 

“But Bucky?” Peter started. 

“It’s not up for debate. I’m a trained killer so I know how this person will think, Peter.” 

“Well how do we know who this person is? We can’t just stay holed up in your apartment. I have school tomorrow.” Peter pointed out. 

“Yeah. I’ll call your parents, but you aren’t going anywhere without an Avenger at this point, Pete.” Bucky said. 

“WHAT? I can’t bring an Avenger to school! People will think I’m weird.” Peter shouted as he stood up. 

“Weird is better than dead.” 

“Well when you put it that way.” Peter said. 

~  
Natasha was angry that Steve had allowed MJ’s dad to leave, but they couldn’t just keep him trapped there. They had come to the agreement that no one called the police on anyone for this current situation. They had also agreed that he would leave town and never bother his family again. Natasha didn’t like that this was the only solution to the problems this man had caused, but she understood that Steve was looking out for the best interest of the team, so she didn’t have to like it. 

“What’s the plan?” She asked him. 

“We figure out who, what, when, where, and why. Peter is a kid whose in the spot light as Tony’s kid so whoever is coming after him knows that he’s going to have limited windows. We need to find those windows and close them.?” 

“Then what? We do this forever? Peter has to constantly live in fear?” Natasha asked. 

“I don’t know…At least then he’s alive. What’s your suggestion?” Steve asked. 

“We let Peter help. He is a super hero which this person probably doesn’t know.” Natasha said. 

“NO! We’re not doing that.” Tony said coming up behind Natasha. 

“We’re going to need his help if we’re going to do better than just putting a bandaid on the situation. We have to trust him just like we’d trust anyone else on this team.” Natasha said. 

“No. We’re not using my kid as bait. End of story.” Tony said. 

Natasha decided not to push the subject any further. Tony wasn’t going to see things her way. She just hoped he forgave her when he realized that she planned to talk to Peter separately. Peter needed to know the details they did so he could help himself. It didn’t mean they were going to just leave him to handle this on his own, but running and hiding didn’t sound like a great option either. No. Peter is an Avenger just like the rest of the team and Avengers fight.

~

Peter was jumping at shadows and random noises. He glanced at his phone, “11:06pm.” Peter groaned and went to the kitchen for a snack since his stomach was rumbling for attention. Dinner had been too long ago at this point. Peter grabbed some leftover pizza from dinner not even bothering to heat it up. 

He didn’t want to wake Bucky who’d gone to sleep a bit ago although he assured Peter he was a light sleeper and would know if something was wrong. After he ate he glanced around and shrugged and started to clean the kitchen. He needed to do something or he’d cave into fear or boredom. He hummed as he cleaned. 

“Peter. What are you doing? Stop CLEANING. You have school tomorrow.” Bucky said. 

Peter jumped and the broom that had been in his hands clattered to the ground, “Did you have to sneak up on me?” 

“Sorry. I only know how to tread quietly.” Bucky picked up the broom from the floor and set it back against the counter. 

“I can’t sleep. I jump at every noise. I’d feel better if I had my suit.” Peter said. 

“Nat said she’d drop it off in the morning, and to keep it quiet from your dad because he’s against you having it right now.” Bucky said. 

“Well it’s mine so…” Peter went back to the couch and slid under the blankets. 

Bucky parted the curtains to look outside. All he saw was darkness, but he couldn’t shake the bad feeling in his gut. “What’s your Spidey sense say?” 

“It’s been quiet. My anxiety on the other hand says that doom and destruction are on the way quickly. Depression says to just give up now.” Peter said. 

Bucky nodded, “Let me know if the Spidey sense goes off.” He turned to go back to his bedroom. 

“WAIT!” Peter said sitting back up. 

Bucky paused turning back and raised a brow. 

“You’re not going to tell me not to feel anxious or depressed?” Peter asked. 

“No. I’m not. You have the right, kid, but maybe let me know if your mind gets any louder, okay?” Bucky said softly. 

“Hmm. Okay. Uncle Bucky?” Peter asked. 

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Yes, Peter?” 

“Will you sit out here so I can sleep?” 

Bucky closed his eyes for a second thinking about his bed he had abandoned not long ago, “Sure, Pete.” 

Peter watched his uncle settle in on the chair next to him and finally felt safe enough to doze off to sleep. Peter woke up when Bucky through a towel at him. 

“What time is it?” He asked. 

“Time to get up and go to school.” Bucky replied. 

“Yuck.” 

“Agreed. I’m not looking forward to spending a day back in high school either.” 

“You’re coming with?” 

“You can’t go alone, right now. We talked about this.” 

“Did Nat drop off my suit?” 

“Yeah. It’s on the chair.” 

Peter smiled when he saw the familiar red and blue suit peaking out from the blanket laying on the chair where Bucky had slept. Peter got up to go shower. 

Peter yelled from the bathroom, “Bucky…Where is your hair gel?” 

“You are your father’s child. I don’t have any hair gel.” Bucky yelled back. 

“What do you want me to do with my hair then?” Peter asked coming out of the bathroom.

“Umm. Brush it?” 

“You can’t just brush curly hair, Uncle Bucky.” Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed the bagel with cream cheese on it. 

“That was mine, but sure help yourself.” Bucky said grabbing another bagel to put in the toaster. 

“You’re really coming to school?” 

“Yep. It’ll be fun.” Bucky knew his voice sounded flat which betrayed his words. 

“Yeah…Fun…” Peter said. 

~

At school. Peter got a lot of looks. He hadn’t gotten this many stares since people had gotten wind of his adoption. He supposed if anyone had Bucky following them around then they’d get stares. 

“Umm. Peter? Does he hate people?” Zander asked glancing between him and Bucky. 

“He doesn’t hate people.” Peter assured. 

“I kind of hate people.” Bucky said softly. 

Zander’s eyes got big. 

“He’s just messing with you. He doesn’t mean it.” Peter said. 

Bucky just shrugged as they moved on to his last class of the day with Mr. Graham. Mr. Graham frowned at the adult coming into the classroom. Peter sighed as he handed him a note from the office explaining the situation of needing a bodyguard for the time being. They had used the excuse that someone had threatened the Stark family not wanting to go into detail about everything that had actually caused Bucky to follow Peter around. 

“Alright, well everyone take a seat. We have a lot to do today. Mr. Barnes, you can take a seat in the back.” Mr. Graham said. 

By the end of the school day Peter was relieved to be out of there. He and Bucky had walked to school so they started the walk back to his apartment. 

“Peter. I think you should go back to the tower.” Bucky said.   
“What? Why?” Peter asked. 

“I think that it’s the safest place for you to be. I can do an okay job of keeping you safe, but the tower has more security measures in place, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you on my watch.” Bucky explained. 

“But if I go back to the tower then mom will think I’m choosing dad over her. I don’t want to hurt her feelings.” 

“Peter. Your mom will understand and she wants you to be safe. I bet if you asked her she’d tell you to go home too.” 

“Isn’t that the first place they’ll look for me though?” 

“Honestly, I’d have thought they’d go after you at school, but if they saw me then it would explain why they didn’t make a move.” Bucky pulled open the door to enter his apartment building. 

“How do we end this?” Peter asked. 

“They won’t stop until you’re dead, or we find out who they are and get them thrown in jail.”

“How do we find them then?” Peter asked. 

“Hard to find someone when you don’t know who it is? I’m planning to drop you at the tower and then I’m going to try and find out more details from my contacts.” Bucky explained as he watched Peter pack up his backpack. 

“Your life is so cool.” 

“Sure, kid. Let’s go with that.” 

~

Peter sat on the roof after Bucky had dropped him off. It was his favorite place to go to clear his mind. It was the place where he felt most at peace. He wasn’t even surprised when Tony sat down in the chair next to him. He just leaned over to rest his head on his dad’s shoulder. 

“Sorry that I tried to make you choose sides. It was wrong, Pete.” Tony said.

“Are you and mom going to work stuff out?” Peter asked.

“We will. I talked to her this morning before she left for a business trip out of town.” 

“Trouble is brewing.” Peter said. 

“I know. We’ll handle it like we handle everything else…Together.”

“Okay, but this summer we’re taking a long vacation.” Peter said firmly. 

“You got it, kid.” Tony said. 

~

Peter woke up to his Spidey sense going wild. He glanced round the room but saw nothing. He calmed his breathing and tried to make it seem like he was still asleep. He didn’t know what had caused his Spider sense to go off but he did know that someone was in the penthouse that shouldn’t be. 

Peter didn’t dare ask Friday what was going on. He didn’t need anyone to know he was awake. He was suddenly glad that he slept in the Spider-Man suit. He just needed to pull the mask over his face which he did quickly. He wondered if the other heroes in the building knew something was wrong. 

Peter crawled on the ceiling and found his answer when he found Captain America hiding behind the couch. 

“Psst” Peter said. 

Steve glanced up in shock and shook his head motioning him away. 

Peter ignored the order. He knew that his family didn’t want him in the line of fire, but he also knew that he needed to help. He couldn’t just stand on the sidelines and chance someone getting hurt possibly. No, this was his fight.

Peter saw a couple of guys in the living room. He wondered where his dad was. Where was Natasha? They couldn’t communicate amongst themselves and that made this situation all the more dangerous. If they couldn’t communicate then they wouldn’t know the other person’s plan.   
Steve glared at him and mouthed for him to go. Peter again gave a slight shake of his head. He was suddenly grateful for stealth mode. 

He whispered to Karen, “Stealth mode, now.” 

“Right away, Peter.” Karen said.

He hopped off the ceiling quietly. He knew that he was invisible but it was still weird that none of the bad guys shouted at him or tried to cause problems. Why hadn’t they thought about stealth mode a long time ago? 

Steve was going to kill Peter. Why couldn’t the teenager listen to a basic order? Who did that remind him of? Oh, yeah…His father. He couldn’t see the kid, but he had an inkling of where he had landed. He knew what the kid’s plan was. He planned to take the guys out without them ever laying a hand on anyone else, but the problem with his plan is that Natasha and Tony didn’t know he was out here joining the fight and they couldn’t see him. This could end in a disaster. When they survived this fight and Peter was safe…Steve was going to kill him. 

Steve watched in horror as Natasha went to make her move but didn’t know Peter was in the midst of this and she ran right into him taking them both down. Crap. Did he give away his position or wait to see what happened next? 

Natasha quickly swept one of the guys feet out from under him and the other guy yelped as he was taken down in a surprise attack from Peter. Peter webbed one of the guys to the floor so he’d stop trying to fight Natasha but he didn’t aim 100% correct and Natasha was now stuck to the floor too. Peter punched the other guy and it was lights out. He webbed him to the floor next. 

When they were convinced the fight was over Tony came out from where he’d been waiting to step in and he was laughing so hard tears were falling down his cheeks. 

Natasha glared, “Someone get the stuff that will dissolve this.” 

“Sorry.” Peter mumbled before he went to the lab to get the spray he’d need to set Natasha free while Steve called the police. 

He came back upstairs now out of Stealth Mode. He didn’t want to cause any more problems for his family if they couldn’t see him. He was worried his family would be angry, but everyone was now laughing about the whole incident. He didn’t really see how two assassins trying to kill him was funny, but at least no one was mad and no one had been injured. All’s well that end’s well he supposed. 

He sent Natasha free and she gave him a side hug, “Next time, how about a warning before you try that again.” 

“I mean…It was a solid plan if everyone had been aware of the plan.” 

“I told you to stand down.” Steve said. 

“Yeah. I know. I couldn’t just stand back though.” Peter insisted. 

“Remember that we’ve all worked together for a long time. We know cues and hand signals. I don’t have any hand signals to let them know Spidey’s gone rogue. Next time we train together we’re going to work on trusting your teammates. You came into a situation where you didn’t have all of the variables at play and yet you still ignored your teammate and did your own thing.” 

“Sorry, Steve. I really thought I was helping.” Peter said. 

“You did help. You did a good job taking them down, but it doesn’t mean there aren’t things for you to learn.” 

Tony came over and wrapped an arm around Spider-Man, “Okay. Let’s give Spider-Man a break. We can continue this lecture tomorrow. I’m sure that everyone’s going to have to give a statement to the police. We’ve still got a long night ahead of us.” 

As if on cue the police arrived. Everyone gave the information as they knew it leaving out the abduction and the fact that they’d known Peter was in danger. The police were also under the impression that they’d sent Peter out of town with Pepper for safety. It wasn’t like they could admit that Peter was Spider-Man and they needed a way to explain the boy’s absence from the tower. 

Once the police collected the bad guys and left. Peter pulled his mask off, “I have to be awake for school in a couple hours. I’m going back to sleep.” 

Tony walked with Peter down to his room. He sat on the bed next to Peter and rubbed his back until he started to calm down to go to sleep, “Don’t let Cap overwhelm you. You did good tonight, kid.” 

“Thanks, Dad. You think Auntie Nat’s mad?” 

“No. Auntie Nat loves you too much to stay mad.” Tony assured the teenager. 

“Hmm. Hmm. Am I safe now?” 

“I think this is over, Pete. It had better be over. I can’t handle this. I’m going to get gray hair early if our lives are always this exciting.” 

“Will mom come home tomorrow?” 

“She’ll be away taking care of some SI stuff until this weekend, but don’t worry about us. I am a pro at apologizing to your mom at this point.” 

“No strawberries, dad…” Peter mumbled against his pillow 

“No strawberries. I promise.” Tony said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I am seriously so thankful for you readers who follow this story and encourage me in comments and by hitting that KUDOS button. You rock. 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	59. Favorite People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day for the Iron Family...Haven't they earned that? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I'm sorry! I went kind of MIA on this for a hot minute. I've been working on another story, and sick. I even went to the doctor for a breathing treatment yesterday. Add in writer's block and yeah...Thanks for being patient with me. :) :)

Chapter 59. 

Spider-Man was swinging back to the tower that weekend when he saw a women being held up by someone who was demanding her purse. He saw the time in his mask. He knew that if he stopped he’d miss curfew, but he couldn’t just ignore this. 

“Karen, let dad know that there is no way I’m swinging into the tower on time.” He said. 

“Certainly, Peter.” Karen responded. 

Spider-Man dropped down in between the two, “Listen, I’ve had a really long few weeks. I’m exhausted. I have a bit of a headache forming, and it’s freezing out. How about we all just stand down and everyone walks away?” 

The man with the gun looked between Spider-Man and the women who clutched her bag tighter to her. Spider-Man breathed a sigh of relief when the man nodded and ran away. He hadn’t actually thought that would work. Hopefully he didn’t cause more problems because of this. 

“Th-Thank you.” The woman said. 

“This isn’t a good area of town. You need to get out of here.” Spider-Man said. 

“I’m lost. It’s how I ended up in this predicament. I was supposed to be walking back to my friend’s house. I think I took a wrong turn or two.” 

“Where is your friends house, maybe I can help?” 

“I’m sure you have better things to do tonight then help me find the house I’m staying at while I’m in town.” The woman said.   
“I actually can’t think of anything I should be doing besides helping you.” The screen in his mask was telling him differently as it filled with threats from his dad on what would happen if he wasn’t home in the next thirty minutes. He just ignored them. 

They had been walking for a few minutes when the woman finally paused to introduce herself.

The woman smiled, “I’m Hazel. I’ve heard about you, but I kind of thought you were a myth.”   
“Hazel. That’s a nice name.” Peter said. 

“Any chance you’ll tell me your name?” 

“If I did that then what would be the point of a secret identity?” Peter teased. 

“You know some people think you’re a nuisance?” Hazel asked. 

“What do you think?” Peter asked. 

“That they’re ignorant. You help a lot of people.” Hazel said firmly. 

“Well then it doesn’t matter what they think, does it? As long as I’m doing some type of good.” 

~

Peter swung into the tower over an hour and half late and pulled off his mask. He watched a puddle form where he stood. He’d swung home in the pouring rain. Tony came in and threw a towel at him. 

“I’m late. I know.” 

“I assume you have a good excuse.” Tony asked. 

“I helped a girl find her way home. She was in a horrible area of town and I couldn’t just leave her.” Peter insisted. 

“Go change. You’re soaking wet. I don’t need you getting sick.” Tony said. 

Peter went to take a quick shower and then changed into sweatpants, and a hoodie. He threw on some thick socks as well since he didn’t think he’d ever feel warm again at this rate. He came back to the living room and found Tony had mopped up the puddle with a towel. 

He flopped onto the couch in exhaustion right next to his dad who was working on something on his Stark tablet, “It’s past your bedtime, Pete.” 

“Dad, tomorrow is Saturday.” Peter said. 

“And you’re going to fall asleep on the couch if you stay out here.” 

“No. I won’t. Ned and I have a plan.” 

“I can’t wait to hear it.” Tony said not even looking up.

“We’re going to stay up all night tonight and FaceTime each other, and it’s going to be great.” Peter said laying down against his dad’s shoulder. 

“Then why are you closing your eyes?” Tony asked. 

“I’m just resting my eyes!” 

Tony snorted at this. 

A few minutes later he had a snoring teenager next to him. It was close to 2am at this point. Tony settled the Spider kid on the couch with some blankets and moved to the lab where he could turn on some music while he worked. 

~

Peter woke up to four missed calls from Ned and a text. 

Ned, “Guess you fell asleep.” 

Peter, “Sorry! I was out patrolling and I guess I was more tired than I thought.” 

Ned, “It’s cool. Do you want to go to the mall with Zander and I? We need to start buying Christmas gifts.” 

Peter, “I want to, but I think Nia and MJ are moving into their apartment today and I think I’ll need to help them. What if you guys come to help?” 

Ned, “I’ll text Zander and see if he’s cool with the change of plans.” 

Peter, “Let me know.” 

Peter untangled himself from the blankets that his dad must have covered him with when he’d fallen asleep. He smiled when he saw Pepper sitting in the kitchen drinking her coffee. 

“MOM!” He went over and gave her a hug. 

“Pete! I missed you!” She said. 

“How was your trip? Are you and dad really okay? He keeps telling me you guys talked it all out, and you’re home so that must be a good sign, but I just want to make sure that everything is okay…” Peter took a breath when he realized he was rambling. 

“I did talk with your dad and I’m sure there will be more talking to come, but we are okay. I don’t want you to worry about us.” 

“Okay. Do MJ and Nia really have to move out?” 

“They don’t have to move out, Pete. No one is kicking them out, but Nia is ready for them to be in their own place again and this is a good thing. We have to be happy for them.” Pepper explained. 

“Fine. I guess, but it’s going to feel weird to not have them in the same building. Can Ned and Zander come help them move?” Peter asked. 

“I think that sounds great. How about you go remind your dad that we are all helping them move today as a family?” 

“Sure thing, mom!” 

“Oh. And Peter!” Pepper stopped him. 

“Yeah?” 

“I scheduled an appointment for a hair cut for you.” 

“NO! I’m growing my hair out like Uncle Bucky! We talked about this.” Peter whined. 

“Pete. I’m not even sure how you can see right now with your hair in your eyes. You’re getting a trim.” 

“I can see just fine.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“Can we not fight about this?” Pepper asked putting her mug in the dishwasher. 

Peter deflated. He didn’t want to fight. He just wanted an easy day with his family. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll go get dad.” 

~

After everything had been set up in MJ’s and Nia’s new apartment they all found a spot on the floor to eat the pizza Tony and Pepper had ordered. The Iron family and friends chatted and caught up until it was late and everyone was exhausted. Zander and Ned had already been picked up. 

Peter hugged MJ and Nia and said his goodbyes. 

“I’ll stop by tomorrow and help you put the furniture together.” Tony assured. 

“You’ve all done so much already. We can figure it out.” Nia said. 

“Nonsense. Everyone knows how much I love to build things. It’ll be like Christmas for me.” Tony teased. 

Pepper hugged both of the ladies, “And then I can come help with painting and decorating.” 

“So basically it’ll be like nothing has changed then?” MJ asked. 

“Right. I gotta keep an eye on you. We all know you’re trouble.” Tony teased. 

MJ rolled her eyes at this, “No, what we know is that you claimed that title long before I ever could.” 

Pepper laughed, “She’s not wrong. I’ve been cleaning up your messes for a long time.” 

“I’m going back to my robots who love me unconditionally.” Tony said. 

“I think Dum-E would choose me.” Peter teased as they made their way out of the apartment. 

~

Pepper and Tony had long since gone to sleep. Peter couldn’t sleep though. He went to the living room. He could hear the team on the floor below. Super hearing wasn’t always everything it was cracked up to be. He turned on the tv.   
“Friday. Can you play the home video from the last Christmas with Aunt May?” 

“Of course, Peter!” 

They were all in the tower. It was a blizzard outside and they’d all been in each other’s space for days. Everyone was on edge. It was Christmas and Christmas is supposed to be fun, but no one seemed to be having a good enough day for fun. The day started on a poor note when the french toast bake Pepper had been making burned and had continued to go downhill from there. 

Now everyone was sitting on the couch and Peter was opening his gifts and Peter could literally feel the tension in the room. He finally put the gift down that he’d been getting ready to open and looked at the adults in the room. 

“Let’s do something different! Let’s go have a snow ball fight.” 

“I’m in!” Rhodey jumped up seemingly relieved at the idea of getting out of the tower even if it was only the yard. 

“Let’s do this!” Tony said. 

It was soon decided that they’d do three against three. Happy, Tony, and Pepper against Rhodey, Peter and May. Whoever got hit by a snow ball was out and the last one standing one for their team. 

It wasn’t long before the yard was filled with laughter and shouts from the game that was being played. Peter’s Spidey sense finally calmed down when everyone seemed to relax and he was able to really enjoy his Christmas day. 

It came down to Peter against Tony. Peter was currently hiding behind a tree, but his super hearing told him that Tony wasn’t far. he started to climb up the tree and started to climb faster knowing that he was making too much noise and he was giving his position away. 

“Peter Parker! That is cheating!” Tony yelled. 

“You’re just salty because you’re about to lose.” Peter yelled back. He shook a branch and the snow came down right on Tony. 

Tony wiped the snow off his face, “Alright. You win. Can we go in for presents and hot chocolate now?” 

“AND FOOD!” Peter shouted as he started to climb down form his hiding spot. 

~

Peter didn’t realize he was crying until a throat cleared from behind him. 

“That was a good Christmas.” Rhodey said. 

“What are you doing awake?” Peter asked wiping his eyes. 

“Friday must have known I was awake because she let me know you were upset.” Rhodey sat down next to him. 

“She’s gone, and we have to do Christmas without her.” Peter said starting to cry again. 

There weren’t words to make that better. What Peter had said was true. They all had to do Christmas without their friend this year. That was going to hurt like hell, but they’d all be there for each other and hopefully the pain would be a little bit less that way. 

Rhodey wrapped an arm around his nephew, “I know, bud. It’s going to suck.”

Peter nodded to this while he cried. He was glad that his uncle hadn’t tried to say that it wasn’t going to be hard. He didn’t want him to lie to him. That wouldn’t help him. No. He just needed someone to sit with him and let him not be okay. Peter figured he’d earned that with all of the tough hands he’d been dealt lately. He got to sit here and process how he was feeling with no expectation on what that would look like. 

Rhodey just let his nephew cry into his shoulder. The boy had probably needed this for a while and for more than just one reason. He was wondering if he should wake Tony when he caught site of the man rubbing sleep from his eyes keeping an eye on the situation from the doorway. 

Tony came over and sat down on the other side of Peter, “I got you, kid.” 

Peter switched to his dad’s arms. Rhodey gave Peter’s shoulder a supportive squeeze before leaving his best friend to take care of his kid. Sometimes a kid just needed their dad and no one else would do. 

It took a few minutes for Peter to calm down and when he finally did he said, “Sorry. I’m fine.” 

“It’s okay if you’re not, Underoos.” Tony assured. 

“Can we watch another video with May in it together?” Peter asked. 

“Sure. What about my birthday party last year?” Tony suggested. 

“You mean the one where she carries in your birthday cake and doesn’t know you were coming around the corner and you end up wearing your birthday cake?” Peter teased. 

“Yeah. You love that one.” 

“I do. It has all my favorite people in it.” Peter said settling against his dad’s side and pulling a blanket over them as the home video begins to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you love this! 
> 
> Comments, KUDOS...Suggestions. Give me an idea of what you'd like to see in the coming chapters! :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Love you 3000!


	60. Don't Get Me In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Iron Family "Normal" day to day life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to go away for such a long time. I'm having trouble getting my asthma under control and it's been a tough ride the last few weeks. I'm trying guys! I promise! Keep being patient with me! And anyone doing finals right now...I'm rooting for you!

Chapter 60

Peter kept glancing at the clock at school. It was the last class and then winter break began. He was so ready to be off of school for a couple of weeks for the holidays. Peter was also excited that he would get to train with the Avengers today after school because Cap had promised. He couldn’t wait. He just wanted to stay busy that way he didn’t have time to think about what was missing this holiday season as much as he had when he watched those videos. Yeah…”Conceal, don’t feel. Don’t let it show.” Elsa had this whole emotion thing figured out long before he did. 

The bell finally rang and students stopped everything they were doing. Mr Graham was trying to yell for everyone to turn in their quiz to him before they left and to have a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays. 

Peter turned in his test and said, “Merry Christmas, Mr. Graham!” 

Mr. Graham smiled, “Merry Christmas, Peter! Tell your parents that my wife and I really appreciate the gift card they sent us.” 

Peter hadn’t known that his mom and dad had thought about that, but it made sense since Mr. Graham was his favorite teacher and he talked about him often as of late. “Will do!” 

Peter slid into the running car outside waiting for him. Happy tossed him a burger.

“I’m taking you to therapy so I thought I’d bring you a snack.” 

“BUT HAPPY! I have to train with the Avengers!” Peter whined. 

“NO. You have to go to therapy. You can train with the Avengers after.” 

“Fine, but if I miss sparring then I’m going to be mad at you.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest defensively. 

“How will I live with the guilt?” Happy teased. 

Peter tried not to laugh but a smile peaked out against his will. He couldn’t help it. He just loved his family. He rubbed at his tired eyes since he hadn’t been sleeping the best. He’d spent a lot of time in the lab not wanting to wake his family, and then crawled back into bed before his mom got up so she wouldn’t know he wasn’t sleeping. So far it was working. No nightmares and no one seemed to know he was having trouble sleeping again. That is except Dum-E. Dum-E always kept him company at night. It was like the robot actually felt worried for Peter. 

~

Peter bounced out of therapy and was surprised to find that Happy wasn’t waiting for him outside. He glanced around and finally spotted a familiar car. He jogged over to it against the cold wind and slid in. 

“Hi hon, how was therapy?” Pepper asked. 

“Fine. I’m excited to get home so I can train.” 

“Then I may not be your favorite person right now.” Pepper warned. 

“Why mom?” Peter almost took the question back but it was too late. It was out there. 

“I’m taking you to get your hair cut, and then we need to go finish Christmas shopping.” Pepper said. 

Peter groaned, “Mom! Please. I don’t want a haircut.” 

“And I want to be able to see your eyes in our Christmas pictures. It’s just a trim to keep your hair healthy. They don’t have to take off much of the length, but this is happening, Pete.” Pepper said as she pulled out into traffic. 

“Dad wouldn’t make me do this.” Peter mumbled. 

“Dad and I are on the same page on this.” 

“It’s my hair! I don’t see the harm! You don’t make Uncle Bucky get a haircut!” 

“Honestly if I thought I could make your Uncle Bucky do anything then I would tell him to get a hair cut too.” Pepper teased. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” 

“You know this might be fun if you let it, but you get to set the tone for the day. If you want to be crabby and expect this to be a nightmare then it will be. You could also choose to have a positive outlook and believe this will be fun and then the day will fall in line with that way of thinking. Ball’s in your court.” Pepper turned on some Christmas tunes. 

Peter sighed. It wasn’t fair to his mom that he was crabby. He knew she wasn’t trying to ruin his life by making him get a hair cut or go Christmas shopping. He just hated that he was going to miss training. 

“Mom? Can we stop at Starbucks for a hot chocolate?” Peter asked choosing to set the tone for the day like she’d asked. 

“Sure. That sounds like a great idea, but we’ll have to go after your hair cut or we’ll be late.” 

Peter turned up the music and started to fa la la la along to the music. 

~

Peter walked into the tower and stored the gifts he’d picked out for his family in the closest in his bedroom and told Friday to alert him if anyone tried going in there without permission. 

Peter changed and went down to the gym. Everyone was already wrapping up. He sighed. He’d miss it. 

“Pete! We missed you!” Natasha yelled from where she sat on the floor next to Clint who'd made an appearance to train with them. 

Peter walked over and sat down, “Mom wanted me to spend the day with her.” 

“It’s okay. We’ll have plenty of time to train together over break.” Natasha assured. 

“Nice haircut!” Bucky said strolling up. 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Mom made me.” 

“My mom would have made me go too, so don’t feel bad. It’s not like everyone can have hair this great.” Bucky teased 

Peter was about to respond when a shout caught his attention. 

“Pete!” Tony yelled from across the room. 

He turned around and Tony did a come here gesture. 

Peter walked across the gym to his dad who sat drinking some water with Steve. 

“What did you get mom for Christmas?” Tony asked. 

“I’m not telling you. You’re going to try and steal it as from “Us” or one up me.” 

“I won’t! I promise.” Tony assured. 

“He has no idea what to get Pepper.” Steve said softly. 

“Well not a giant bunny.” Peter teased. 

“IT WAS A THOUGHTFUL GIFT!” Tony said sharply. 

“Maybe for a three year old girl.” Peter said. 

“That’s it. You’re on the naughty list and you’re getting coal.” Tony said. 

“That’s okay. I’ve already got everything I need anyway.” Peter said turning the conversation serious as he looked at his family laughing and teasing each other after their training. 

“Dang it, Pete. Why did you have to go and make me love you more? Now I have to go buy more presents!” Tony said as he threw his hands in the air walking away. 

~

The group spent the evening watching Elf. Peter hung upside down from the ceiling and Sam kept saying he was freaking him out. 

“How is the blood not rushing to your head?” Sam demanded. 

Peter just laughed and stayed where he was.

“And stop quoting the movie!” Clint said. 

“I can’t help it. I just love it so much!” 

“You can’t love it as much as I do.” Sam said. 

“You sir sit on a throne of lies!” Peter said. 

“Do not!” 

“Do too!” 

“Do not!” 

“Do too!” 

“ENOUGH!” Tony said rubbing his eyes. 

Peter frowned and jumped down, “Sorry dad.” 

“It’s okay, Pete. I’ve just got a bit of a headache.” Tony said. 

“Well you can go lay down. You don’t have to finish the movie with us.” Peter offered. 

“Thanks, bud. Maybe I will go lay down.” Tony said. 

After the movie ended Natasha hugged Peter, “Want me to tuck you in since Tony and Pepper went to sleep.” 

“No. I’m okay.” Peter assured hugging her back.

“Okay. Well we’re all just staying downstairs if you need us.” Natasha assured. 

Peter nodded and watched everyone head downstairs. He picked up the living room and put the dishes in the dishwasher before going to shower and change into pajamas. He then made his way down to the lab. 

Dum-E greeted him by rolling over. 

“I know. I’m a little late tonight. Sorry, bud.” Peter said. 

~

Peter didn’t know what time it was, but his eyes were blurring from being tired and the bugs he was trying to fix in his suit didn’t seem to want to be fixed. Peter got frustrated and tossed the hologram image into the trash can. 

“Hey! You almost had that!” Tony said. 

Peter jumped and almost fell off the stool. “Don’t sneak up on people!” 

“Well it is 3am and you should be in bed. If you had been in bed on time instead of in the lab then I wouldn’t have had the chance to scare you.” 

“I, umm, lost track of time…I guess.” Peter said. 

“Peter Parker. You’re a horrible liar. What’s going on?” 

“Nothing. I’m fine.” 

Tony raised a brow, “You want to stick with that story?” 

Peter nodded. 

“Fine. Go to bed. I’ll be up in a minute to say goodnight.” 

Peter sighed and said goodnight to Dum-E.

~

“Friday? What am I looking at with Peter? How much time is he spending in the lab.” Tony asked. 

“I’m not supposed to say according to the “Don’t Get Me In Trouble” Protocol.” Friday responded. 

“I created you, and I override that protocol.” 

“Password?” 

Tony groaned. What had Peter down to his AI? “Fri. I don’t know.” 

“Denied.” 

“The kid’s going to wish he hadn’t done that because now I know he’s hiding something from me.” 

Tony went upstairs and found Peter laying down in bed on his phone but not asleep. Tony took the phone and locked it. 

“DAD! I was texting MJ!” Peter said. 

“MJ’s asleep and she’ll respond in the morning.” Tony said. 

Peter pulled the covers over him as he shivered. 

“Pete. Why did you turn Friday against me?” 

Peter snorted, “I didn’t.” 

“The “Don’t Get Me In Trouble” protocol.” Tony raised a brow. 

“Oh. That.” 

“Yeah. That.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Peter. What’s going on? Just be real with me.” Tony said as he started to rub soothing circles on the teen’s back.

“I just…Can’t sleep.” Peter mumbled. 

“How long?” 

Peter shrugged. 

“No. You don’t get to shut down now, Pete. How long has this been going on?” 

“Just like a week or so.” Peter answered finally. 

“Peter! You can’t just not sleep!” 

“You do it!” 

“Rarely, Pete. I rarely go without sleep since I took you in, and even if I did go without sleep then it doesn’t give you the right. I’m an adult. You’re a child. You need more sleep then me.” 

“I didn’t want to wake you or mom.” 

“Why? We tell you all of the time that we don’t mind.” 

“But…I’m such a burden. I’m fine. I’m not fine. I’m fine. I’m not fine even I want off this crazy roller coaster of emotion.” Peter said turning to look at his dad. 

“Peter. Your mom and I don’t want off the ride. We love you. We’d gladly ride this rollercoaster of emotion every day if that’s what you needed.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Peter said. 

“It’s okay, Pete. I’m not mad at you, but try and sleep.” 

“Stay with me for a bit?” Peter asked. 

“Always. You know I’m here for you.” Tony settled in next to Pete who cuddled close trying to steal his warmth. 

“Friday? Turn up the heat a bit.” Tony said quietly. 

“Thanks, dad. I love you always!” Peter mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL! I hope you loved this!
> 
> Comments make my day. Please leave me one! ALSO KUDOS are awesome as well! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Love you 3000!


	61. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the Iron Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! 
> 
> I hope you are having the best Christmas day and that this season finds you well. :)

Chapter 61.   
It was midnight. Peter knew he should have told someone where he was going, but he was going on the hope that no one would be awake to question it. Peter knew that his parents wouldn’t have stopped him from coming, but then he’d have to explain to them why he felt the need to come to this little church for this midnight Christmas Eve service. He’d have to tell them about Uncle Ben insisting that they come every year and then later Aunt May in his place. He didn’t have anyone left to drag him to this midnight service any longer. He wasn’t even sure what he believed, but he knew that he needed to be here. 

The service wasn’t long and people slowly started to clear out. Peter sat in the pew for a few more minutes though. No matter what he believed. He loved the idea of a king being born in a manger because there wasn’t any room for him. Peter had often felt like he was taking up space that wasn’t really his and that there wasn’t room for him so he could empathize with that feeling. 

Peter caught a smile from the pastor who wore simple jeans and a sweater. The pastor walked over and took a seat next to him. 

“You are Ben’s kid?” He asked. 

Peter shrugged. He didn’t know how to answer that any longer. 

“Want to talk about the war going on in your head?” 

“I don’t need a sermon.” Peter mumbled. 

“Good because I’m too tired to give one.” The pastor teased. 

“I’m adopted. Ben and May died.” 

“I know. I’m so sorry.” The pastor said. 

“You’re not going to tell me about God’s plan for that?” Peter raised a brow. 

“No. I’m not. Remember I’m too tired for a sermon.” He winked. 

Peter nodded, “You think they’d be proud of me?” 

“I know they would. You showed up here tonight to honor their memory.” The pastor said. He gave Peter’s shoulder a squeeze and got up to give the teenager some space. 

Peter walked home on foot that night and when he walked into the tower he found Tony, Rhodey, Pepper looking frazzled. 

“Peter! I went to check on you and you were gone. I tried calling and texting! Where did you go?   
Where have you been?” Tony was talking quickly. 

Pepper laid a hand on Tony's arm to slow him down, “Pete. Honey. We were worried.” 

Rhodey just shook his head, “I thought you were making better decision lately.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. He had a family that loved dramatics. “I didn’t think anyone would notice or I would have left a note. You guys were all asleep so I didn’t see the harm in being gone for a short time.” 

“Fine, but where did you go at midnight and don’t say MJ’s because we called Nia.” Pepper said calmly. 

“Church.” 

“Church?” Everyone questioned at the same time. 

“Christmas Eve…Midnight service…Down the road.” Peter said as he hung up his jacket on the hook by the elevator. 

“Okay, but why?” Rhodey asked. 

“Ben and May always took me.” Peter said honestly. 

The adults expressions softened at this. 

Pepper stood up and moved around to hug Peter, “Go get ready for bed. We love you.” 

Peter hugged her back and did as requested. He was exhausted from his trip to the church and from the memories that came crashing in when he thought about Ben and May anyway.

~

“We should have thought about that. He shouldn’t have felt like he had to go alone.” Tony said once Peter was out of the room. 

“He knows we love him and we would have gone with him if that was important to him. I think he wanted to go alone.” Pepper replied. 

“Either way he should have told us he was going. He’s still a kid and something bad could have happened and we never would have known.” Rhodey pointed out. 

“Yeah, but how do we discipline for something like this?” Tony questioned. 

“We don’t.” Pepper stood up. 

“But—“ Rhodey said. 

“No. I’m not picking that battle and neither are you two.” Pepper pointed between the two of them. 

Tony took that time to pull out extra gifts from the closet. He set them by the tree. 

“I thought we put out all of the presents earlier?” Pepper asked. 

“Those are from May.” Tony explained clearing his throat past the emotion lodged there currently.

Pepper raised a brow and Tony shrugged. 

“You guys had a plan for something to go wrong.” Rhodey said. 

“She had gifts from me as well. We had a plan for everything. Pete’s lost too many people.” Tony explained. 

This kid had no idea how deep his circle went.

~

Christmas morning dawned and Peter dragged himself out of bed not feeling overly festive. He hoped that his family didn’t hold it against him. MJ had texted him three times already, but he hadn’t responded. He knew she was worried about him getting through this holiday season without May, but he didn’t have it in him to pretend with anyone right now. 

Peter spread out on the couch with a blanket over him and asked Friday to dim the lights. 

“Certainly Peter.” Friday said. 

Pepper was the first one out to the living room other than Peter. She brushed his curls away from his face since they were still a bit on the longer side even after the haircut. 

“Merry Christmas, Pete.” 

“Merry Christmas.” 

Pepper sat down on the other side of him and Peter looked up at her and the pain in the kid’s eyes was real and evident. Any plans they’d made for Christmas Day quickly flew out of Pepper’s mind. Today would be spent making sure Peter was okay or as okay as you can be after losing someone and having to get through the first of holidays without them. 

Pepper caught Tony’s eye as he came into the room and he glanced at the teenager snuggled under blankets not showing an interest in any of the gifts laid out in front of the tree. Tony went and sat on the other side of Peter who then used him as a pillow.

“Sorry.” Peter mumbled. 

“We’re not apologizing today. I’m making it a rule.” Tony said as he ran his hands through the teen’s messy curls. 

“Okay. I’m just still a little sleepy. Maybe we can open presents later?” Peter asked quietly. 

“I’m a little tired myself. Maybe we take a rest first?” Tony asked. 

“If you really need a rest then I guess that’s a good plan.” Peter said. 

Pepper turned on Disney’s Prep and Landing quietly but wasn’t surprised when both boys were soon snoozing. Rhodey came out and finished the movie with her and then went to make some muffins for breakfast. 

The family opened presents later that evening, but spent most of the day just resting and swapping stories about May and what they loved about her. Peter teared up a bit at some of the stories but when Tony tried to get Rhodey to change the subject Peter had insisted that he liked talking about her. They had continued their stories then. 

Later that evening when Peter was laying in bed Tony came in and sat on the side of the bed, 

“Good Christmas, bud?” 

“Hmm. Hmm. Thanks, dad.” Peter said. 

“No running off anywhere in the middle of the night tonight?” Tony asked. 

“No. I won’t. Promise.” Peter held a pinky for a pinky swear. 

“We love you so much, Pete.” Tony said giving him a hug goodnight. 

“Love you too.” Peter said half asleep. 

~

Peter woke up on the 26th of December feeling a lot more like himself. Christmas had come and gone and hadn’t been as bad as he had thought it would be. He did feel a bit guilty because he knew that they’d been invited to a party and had skipped out because Peter hadn’t been in the mood to do much more than lay on the couch and hang out with his family. Hopefully his mom and dad weren’t too upset with him over missing it. 

Peter found his dad and Rhodey in the lab. 

“Tony. NO! You can’t test a new suit without running tests!” Rhodey was saying as Peter walked in. 

“Of course I can. I always do.” Tony said as if that was completely logical. 

“If you can try a new suit without tests then can I?” Peter asked as he came in. 

“No. You are not allowed to do as I do. You do as I say.” Tony explained. 

Rhodey rolled his eyes, “Pete. You’re a genius. Do you think the suit he stayed up all night working on while sleep deprived is ready for flight?” 

“Friday?” Peter asked and soon images were in front of him. He sorted through them. 

“So?” Rhodey asked. 

“Let him test it.” Peter said closing the images out from the screen in front of him. 

Rhodey frowned but nodded. 

“Peter-.” Friday started to interrupt. 

“It’s fine. I read the information you sent.” Peter assured the AI. 

Tony put the suit on and prepared for take off. 

“You have a plan?” Rhodey asked quietly.

“NO. I don’t need one. The suit has no flight capabilities right now. I’m not sure if he dreamt finishing it, but it’s not even close to done.” Peter assured. 

“So he’s not going anywhere?” Rhodey asked. 

“I mean unless he’s planning on running, or driving…NO.”

Tony soon found out the same thing that Peter already knew. The suit wasn’t done. 

“You knew that, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah. I mean you would have too, but you were too overtired to think clearly.” Peter teased. 

“Brat. Could have just told me.” 

“This was more fun though.” Peter said. 

“Well back to it then.” Tony said getting out of the suit. 

Peter knew that Tony would ignore his own needs at this point. He preached to Peter that he needed sleep, but sometimes still failed at taking his own advice. 

“But dad…I, umm.. couldn’t sleep last night and I was hoping that you would come watch a movie with me.” Peter said quickly. 

“I checked on you like 3 times and you were asleep.” 

“But all the other times I was awake.” Peter said. 

“You’re a horrible liar.” 

“And you need sleep. You’d send me straight to bed if I’d pulled a stunt like this.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“I mean I technically have a board meeting, but if you can explain that to mom then I’ll go lay down.” 

“A board meeting after Christmas?” Peter questioned. 

“Not my idea.” 

“I’ll handle it with mom.” Peter promised. 

Tony frowned but shrugged and went to go take the promised nap. 

~

Peter and Rhodey stood in front of the boardroom at the temporary SI building. 

“Plan?” Rhodey asked. 

“I’ve seen dad handle these meetings a million times. I can just sit in for him.” Peter lifted his chin a little higher. 

“Ah. Kid. You think that’s the best idea?” Rhodey asked. 

“What could go wrong?” Peter asked. 

“I’m not going in there. Good luck.” Rhodey said. 

Peter nodded and pushed the doors open. 

Pepper glanced up in surprise when she saw him, “I thought you were Tony. Where is your dad?” 

“Um. He can’t come. I told him I’d handle it.” Peter explained. 

Pepper’s face softened and she motioned him over wrapping him in a hug, “What’s going on with dad?” 

“He was awake all night and he promised to rest if I handled the board meeting.” 

“Your heart is as good as they come, Pete. This is going to be boring.” Pepper warned. 

“It’s okay. Dad has done a lot for me. I can take this one boring meeting for him.” 

Pepper smiled and gave him an extra squeeze before taking her seat. How could she turn him away after that?

~

By the time they walked into the tower Peter felt like his brain would explode. Tony saw him come in and asked right away, “How did the board meeting go?”

“You voted yes to raises for everyone, and better health care benefits.” Peter said falling on the couch in exhaustion. 

“Those weren’t the topics listed for discussion.” Tony said. 

“I know. I bought them up.” Peter turned to look at his dad.

“Why?” 

“The people in that room have an air of entitlement when it comes to discussing SI employees. I think they forget that we are talking about people, real people.” 

Tony nodded for him to continue. Pepper smiled proudly from where she stood. 

“I hope you aren’t mad, dad. I told the board that if we can’t take care of our own then we might as well sink the company now.” Peter mumbled. 

“What else are we now offering employees?” Tony asked calmly. 

“More PTO, sick days, and paid maternity/paternity leave. Raises, and cheaper but better health care benefits.” Peter rattled off. 

“What did we table?” Tony asked. 

“Mental health services for employees, the idea of a health clinic for employees so that they can avoid co-pays and deductibles when possible, as well as the idea of a rent assistance program for employees trying to get back on their feet.” Peter said firmly. 

“You worried about bankrupting us?” Tony asked. 

“No. I have a plan to make up the money with a new laptop idea.” Peter said. 

“I’m excited to hear it, Pete. You did good.” 

“You’re not mad?” 

“No. I’m proud.” Tony meant it. This kid always looked out for others and tried to make sure that no one had to struggle beyond what they could carry. He was the best of the best and Tony and Pepper were blessed to get to finish the job of raising him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well leave me a comment on what you think? ;)
> 
> Our Christmas is lazy in my family and so that's how I wrote the Iron Family's. I hope you loved it. 
> 
> Love you guys 3000! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	62. Duration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets injured on patrol. The Iron Family is struggling to get along. Poor Rhodey is in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking today about how Marvel helped me survive some really tough times in my life. I mean being diagnosed with anxiety, struggling to cope. I never felt normal or like I fit in, but I'd turn on these movies and life didn't seem so overwhelming in that moment. I loved the idea of good winning against evil. I still do. Marvel is still working in that role for me, so thanks for letting this be my outlet to cope when life gets overwhelming. I appreciate you guys coming back and reading chapter after chapter. It means the world to me!

Chapter 62. 

Air. There was nothing but air, and no where to swing to. Spider-Man realized his error when it was too late. He’d jumped from the safety of the last roof only to realize too late that he would be able to make it anywhere. In his defense he hadn’t a lot of good options. Stay behind and get shot by trigger happy back there, or jump and hope for somewhere to swing too. He was going to die, and his dad would raise him to life just to murder him again. 

“Karen. Deploy parachute!” Spider-man yelled. 

“Deploying parachute.” Karen responded and soon Spider-Man was jerked back from the parachute deploying. He was suddenly very grateful that his dad was paranoid and put everything he could think of in this suit. 

Peter landed on the ground quicker than planned still and twisted his ankle funny. He grimaced from the pain. “Could have been worse, huh Karen?” 

“I suggest heading back to the MedBay for medical attention.” Karen responded. 

“It’s just twisted funny.” Peter said although the pain was growing and he wasn’t 100% sure anymore. 

“By my calculations you’ve broken something.” Karen said. 

“Great. You’d better call dad. I don’t think I’m swinging back from this one easily.” Peter said. 

Peter found a corner in an alley to lay low in. He knew his dad would track the suit so he wasn’t worried about him finding him. He just wanted to get home and put his leg up. He’d give his right arm for some ice right about now. 

Peter knew he’d let a bad guy get away, and now he’d hurt himself. Good job, Spider-Man. Way to kill it today. Peter thought. 

He knew what his dad would say. He’d made the right call to get out of there when he got in over his head, but he couldn’t help but think about the fact that he had run errr jumped away from a fight. The Avengers wouldn’t have done that. 

Peter had come across this guy while Spider-Manning twice this week on break and he’d grown more and more bold every time. He didn’t seem to blink an eye at the idea of taking another persons life, and that made him extra dangerous. Peter had first come across him during an armed robbery. Peter had been forced to choose between saving the hostages or letting the bad guy get away. There had been no contest in Peter’s eyes. He had to save the hostages. This guy knew his weakness. Peter wouldn’t let someone come to harm if he could stop it. He was hitting a wall when it came to this guy, and Peter wasn’t sure how to stop him. 

Now he would be down longer than he’d like because of his injury. He knew his Spider powers would kick in and it’d be healed quickly, but Peter needed to be back out there right now, and hunting this guy down again. Instead he was waiting for his dad to come pick him up. How embarrassing? 

~

Peter sat in the medbay. Pepper was sitting in the chair next to him and she looked like she’d explode any minute now. Peter figured that silence was better right now. They were waiting on Dr. Strange to come back with the results of his X-ray. 

Tony had walked out of the room to take a phone call. 

Silence ticked on. No one talked until Dr. Strange came into the room. 

“Good news! It’s broken, but you have that freaky healing thing and you’ll be fine after about a day in a cast.” Dr. Strange said way too cheerfully. 

“How is that good news?” Pepper asked. 

“Well if Peter were anyone else he’d be in a cast a lot longer than a day.” Dr. Strange offered. 

“Fair enough. Thank you.” Pepper said. 

“I’ll get everything situated and Peter just has to pick colors.” Dr. Strange said. 

“Red and gold.” Peter answered. If his mom was mad at him then he needed to suck up to his other parent. 

“Not red and blue?” Dr. Strange asked. 

“No. Thank you though.” Peter said always polite. 

After Dr. Strange left the room silence ensued once again. Tony finally came back and squeezed   
Pepper’s hand that gripped the handle of the chair tightly. She gave Tony a look and Peter knew a message passed between the two of them silently but he couldn’t say what the message was. 

Tony took her chair when she walked out of the room. 

“Mom’s mad?” Peter asked. 

“She isn’t mad, Pete. She was worried. The super hero thing. It’s always been hard on her. I think it’s worse now that she feels like she has to worry about both of us. Give her a little space and she’ll be back to normal shortly.” Tony said putting his phone away to give his son his full attention. 

“I didn’t mean to make her worry. I also didn’t mean to let the bad guy get away…Again.” Peter said. 

“Let’s talk that out. It sounds like you feel like you messed up. Let’s rewind to the first encounter.” Tony said. 

Peter groaned, “Do we have to?”

“Yes. I want you to explain where you think you failed because I hear it in your voice.” Tony said firmly. 

“Daaaaaad.” Peter said drawing out his name.

“Don’t dad me. I was your mentor before I was your dad. I need to make sure that you understand that you couldn’t have handled that better. I mean jumping off a roof today with no where to swing to probably wasn’t the best move, but we planned for those situations with the parachute.” 

“I still broke a bone.” Peter said. 

“Yes, but you have been squished like a bug on the ground and we avoided that. I consider that a win.” Tony teased. 

“I don’t want to talk about it. This guy’s just better than me.” Peter said falling back against the pillows on the bed closing his eyes. 

“Do you know why the Avengers win fights?” Tony asked. 

“Because you have a hulk?” Peter asked. 

“Ha Ha Ha. No. We win because we fight together. We all have strengths and weaknesses. As a team we’re stronger because where I might be weak someone else is strong and vice versa.” 

Tony watched Peter cracked open his eyes again. Good he was listening. 

“So you’re saying I need to build a new team of Avengers?” Peter asked. 

“Or and I’m just throwing this out there…You could use the team we already have.” Tony flicked his wrist as he said this. 

“But if I bring in the Avengers it’ll be like admitting that I can’t handle this on my own.” Peter shook his head. 

“Well we’re here if you need us, but I know you’ve got this, bambino.” Tony leaned over and kissed his forehead. 

“Daaaddd! Dr. Strange could come in here. I’m a teenager. I don’t need my dad to kiss it and make it better.” Peter wiped at the area Tony had kissed on his forehead. 

“Okay, but can I remind you that you’re a teenager when you can’t sleep and you need me to come sit by you until you fall asleep.” 

“No fair. You’re not supposed to use that against me.” 

“Are you going to tell on me?” 

“No. I won't tell mom, but I’m telling Dr. Strange that I changed my mind on the color of the cast. I’m just going with plain red now.” 

“What was the original plan?” 

“Red and gold, but ya missed your chance at that one!” Peter exclaimed. 

~

Peter was sitting on the couch with his leg up in its cast. Pepper had gone to work. Peter was still worried she wasn’t going to get over this. Now he could add disappointment alongside failure to his list of reasons that he wasn’t winning at life this week. 

Rhodey and Tony were in the kitchen debating who had to take care of lunch. Rhodey claimed that since he was the guest it should’t be his responsibility and Tony argued that Rhodey wasn’t a guest at this point. It was a valid point. 

“Pizza. Guys. Mom’s not here to tell us to eat healthier.” Peter offered from the couch. 

“I’m always saying that kid’s a genius.” Rhodey remarked.

“Can’t argue with ya there.” Tony pulled out his phone and started to dial the number for pizza to be delivered. 

Rhodey sat by Peter on the couch and turned on the TV. The news was playing a story on Peter’s current headache. The guy that had been shooting at him earlier had held up a gas station. 

Thankfully no one was injured. Peter knew the owners though. It was an older couple. They were some of the kindest and most generous people that Peter knew. He clenched his jaw in anger. Just because they weren’t hurt didn’t mean there wasn’t damage done. What could Peter do though?   
Spider-Man was currently out of commission. 

“Dad maybe it won’t take the full day—“ Peter started

“—No. Peter. The answer is no. Your body is not ready to out there again and go up against this guy—“

“—BUT DAD? People need—“

“—Spider-Man. I know. You know what else I know? I know that Pepper and I need our kid to come home safely. I know that we need to know that you’re safe and in your bed at the end of the day. I know that right now if you go out there and try and fight this guy that it could very well be a different story.” 

“You don’t know that. I could be fine! YOU JUST NEED TO TRUST ME!" Peter yelled. 

“Time out, guys. Neither of you is listening.” Rhodey tried. 

“I’m not listening because he doesn’t understand that without me Queens is unprotected!” Peter said angrily. 

“Ummm…HELLO…The police?” Tony yelled right back. 

“I understand how Pepper feels now.” Rhodey said softly. 

“I’m done with this talk…And I’m going to take one from your book and say that I’ll do what I want.” Peter said as he got on his crutches and hobbled away to his room. 

“Friday? Don’t let him leave this tower without my permission.” Tony said calmer. 

“Tony. Do you think that was handled in the best way?” Rhodey asked. 

“I don’t even know. It escalated so quickly. Why’d you have to go and turn on the news?” Tony asked glaring at his friend. 

“So this is my fault?” Rhodey laughed. 

“I’m going for a drive.” Tony said grabbing his keys. 

“You’re just leaving me with a moody teenager then?” 

“You can handle it. You survived college with me.” Tony offered before the elevator doors closed. 

“Great. Just great. He didn’t even leave the money for the pizza.” Rhodey muttered. 

~

The tower was a bit tense the next morning. The Iron Family seemed content to ignore each other. Peter had his cast removed early that morning and was completely healed thanks to his spider powers. Rhodey wished that getting this family to make up would be just as easy. He figured he needed to start with the voice of the reason in this family first. Pepper. 

Rhodey caught her before she left for the office, “Pep. C’mon. You’re really not going to get them to make up? What about you and Peter? Don’t you think you should talk to him?” 

“I’m doing the best I can Rhodey. My stomach is in knots at the idea of my baby going out there to fight against this lunatic. I don’t really know what to say right now. if I tell him how I feel then he’ll be worried when he’s out as Spider-Man because he knows I’m worried, but I can’t seem to shake it this time.” 

“Peter’s not an average kid in any way. He’s not just going to make a rash decision while fighting.” Rhodey said. 

“He jumped off a building with no where to go but straight down. Krr splate.” Pepper made a motion with her hand to indicate hitting the ground at a quick pace. 

“Okay. Okay, but he had a parachute.” Rhodey raised a brow. 

“That can only do so much good in a short but deadly fall like that. It barely had time to deploy before he was hitting the ground.” Pepper said. 

“I’m not going to tell you that being a super hero isn’t a risk. It is. It’s also apart of what makes Peter…Peter. Would you really change that?” Rhodey asked. 

Pepper sighed, “No. I guess you’re right.” 

“GREAT! Then please help me! I don’t know how to make them communicate!” Rhodey explained. 

“Did you try locking them in the same space until they are forced to figure out their crap?” Pepper offered. 

“I mean no…Do you think that will work?” 

“Or they kill each other…” 

“I’m willing to take that risk.” 

And with that the plan was set.

~

Peter walked into the lab looking for Bucky who’d texted him to meet him there. He thought it was odd, but figured he’d come for something and gotten confused or needed help.   
The only person in the lab was his dad though. Peter turned around, but quickly realized his error.

Rhodey, Pepper and Bucky stood on the other side of the glass wall. A sign held up to the two trapped in the lab, 

“PLEASE WORK OUT YOUR CRAP. LOVE MOM…AND RHODEY…  
P.S AND BUCKY. THEY ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT ME.”

“Guess we’re stuck.” Peter sat down at his work station. 

“Why isn’t Pepper trapped in here with us? She’s part of this too.” Tony muttered. 

“We both know how this works though.” Peter picked up his old suit that needed to be patched up in a couple of spots to get to work on it while they were trapped. 

“We don’t go free until we talk.” Tony said. 

“Yep. I’ll start.” Peter said. 

“Alright…?” Tony put down his phone. 

“You are wrong, and I’m right.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. 

“It’s going to be a long winter break for you.” Tony said picking up his phone. 

“Why is that?” Peter asked. 

“Because we’ll be trapped in here for the duration of it.” Tony replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! AS I said above I appreciate you all so much. I love love love your feedback on my stories, and I love getting to write out work that you guys will get to enjoy as much as I do. 
> 
> LOVE you 3000!


	63. How About That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey and Bucky come up with an idea of getting Tony and Peter to get along. It sort of backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> So in 2019 I crushed all my goals. I lost 23 pounds. I started taking better care of myself physically emotionally, and even spiritually. I learned so about loving myself, and going after what I believe is best for me. 2019 was hard to say goodbye to, but I'm excited for everything 2020 has in store, and I'm ready to crush my 2020 goals.

Chapter 63.   
“It’s been two hours. No one has said a word. How long do we let this go on for? Why did Pepper leave us in charge? What if they STARVE?” Bucky asked as he shook Rhodey by the shoulders to emphasize his point. 

“Pull yourself together! They aren’t going to starve in two hours.” Rhodey 

“Two words…Spider Powers.” Bucky said. 

“Okay. Peter might starve before they come to a resolution.” Rhodey agreed.

“We can’t let my Spider-Friend die!” 

“Calm down. Pepper wouldn’t let Peter die. She must have a plan. I’ll just text her.” Rhodey pulled out his phone. 

Rhodey, “So do we have a plan for what happens if they don’t stop fighting before Peter needs to eat?” 

Pepper, “They have snacks and water in there. Tony started keeping snacks in there when Peter first starting coming to work in the lab.” 

Rhodey looked up from his phone, “Pepper said they have snacks and water.” 

“I still don’t understand what caused this.” 

“Their both stubborn and can’t see that neither are right or wrong in this situation. Peter has valid feelings. He wanted to be out protecting Queens as Spider-Man, but Tony also has valid feelings. The kid was injured and Tony wants to keep him safe. Spider-Man’s priority is Queens, but Tony’s priority is Peter Parker.” 

“So basically they just need to walk a mile in the other person’s shoes?” 

Rhodey’s eyes got big and Bucky took a step back, “That’s genius!” 

“Of course it is. I came up with it.” Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“You have no idea what the plan is, do you?” Rhodey asked.

“No. Care to fill me in?” 

Rhodey just walked away heading to the lab. Bucky trailed after him, “BUT RHODEY I DON’T KNOW THE PLAN. HOW CAN I HELP IF I DON’T KNOW THE PLAN! Oh, man. I always get left out.” 

~

Rhodey let himself into the lab with his code. Bucky followed behind him. 

Peter looked up in relief, “We can go free?” 

Rhodey nodded but held up a hand to stop him from moving, “On one condition.” 

Tony sighed. He knew this wasn’t going to be good. 

“You guys are fighting because you don’t understand the others side of view—“

“—No. We’re fighting because DAD doesn’t understand that I can’t just abandon ship when things get tough.”

Tony just rolled his eyes not rising to the fight Peter was trying to restart. He wasn’t doing this. He just wanted the lab to himself again. He’d do what it took to get that even if that meant agreeing to whatever plan his best friend had cooked up. 

“AS I was SAYING you guys can’t see the others side of view. We came up with a plan to resolve that problem. You guys have to spend 24 hours as the other person.” 

“That’s impossible. We can’t just be someone else.” Peter protested. 

“No. BUT you can and will act as the other person for 24 hours. If after that then you want to hate each other. You’re free to do so.” Rhodey said. 

“Maybe we should have run that by Pepper first…” Bucky whispered. 

“Wait. So you’re telling me that I get to be, “Tony, Mr. I do what I want, Stark” for 24 hours?” Peter asked. 

“And I get to be “Peter, put myself in harms way all the time, Parker?” Tony shot back. 

“Yes. One more rule. Sleeping hours don’t count toward the 24 hours. Take this seriously. Bucky and I will be keeping an eye on the situation.” Rhodey warned. 

Peter nodded, “Do we start now?” 

Bucky looked at his watch and said, “Annnndddd GO!”   
“Everyone get out of my lab.” Peter said firmly. 

Tony started to protest but Rhodey raised a brow and he just stomped off upstairs. 

Peter was in the lab for a short time when he heard something crash upstairs. He ran upstairs to see what was going on. A lamp was completely shattered. Tony was in the Iron Man suit. 

“What are you doing?” Peter yelled. 

“Practicing. I’m using the furniture for target practice.” Tony explained. 

“Why would you even think that’s a good idea?” Peter went to grab a broom and sweep up the mess. 

“Well how else am I supposed to work on being a better superhero?” 

“I don’t know. How about the expensive training gym just an elevator ride away?” 

“I mean that seems so far away. You can just buy new stuff, right?” Tony asked casually. 

“I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!” Peter protested. 

“HE’S BREAKING THE RULES!” Tony pointed out. 

“Peter. You get a penalty for breaking character.” Bucky said. He then whispered to Rhodey, “What’s the penalty?” 

“You have to…Allow Tony access to the lab now for the remainder of this exercise.” 

“You guys are making up rules as you go.” Peter muttered. 

“I’m going out. Someone has to protect Queens.” Tony said. 

“Be back by your curfew.” Peter reminded. 

Tony rolled his eyes. He hadn’t had a curfew in forever, “I don’t see why I need a curfew. I’m practically an adult.” 

Rhodey snorted. 

Even Bucky couldn’t hold back a laugh at this. It was such a Peter thing to say. 

“Do you want to move the curfew up? Right now it’s 11pm. We could make it 10pm? And don’t forget you have to come back for dinner!” Peter said firmly. 

Rhodey gave Peter points for keeping a straight face when he said this. 

“Fine. Whatever. You’re ruining my life.” Tony took from from the balcony. 

“He’s going to give me gray hair.” Peter muttered as he walked back down to the lab. 

~

Peter was passing. It was 7:32pm. Dinner had been long since eaten by Pepper and himself. Tony was no where to be found. 

“Friday? Where is he?” Peter asked. 

“It would seem that the boss doesn’t want me to tell you.” Friday responded. 

“OVERRIDE THAT DECISION.” Peter said. 

“Poor Friday. She’s going to be confused.” Rhodey said softly. 

“I am sorry, Peter. I am unable to override that request.” Friday said. 

Peter mumbled under his breath as he went to go suit up to go track hid dad down. This was stupid. His dad was just doing this to prove a point to Peter for all of the times that Tony had to go track him down when he hadn’t come home on time. It was snowing, and cold. Peter wasn’t really Tony which meant that he still couldn’t thermoregulate well. 

Peter changed and swung out of the tower, “Karen. Take me to Dad’s location.”

“Sure. Thing, Peter.” Karen had a map for him to follow shortly. Peter frowned at the fact that the blinking dot was still. He would have thought his dad would have tried to make finding him more difficult. 

Peter finally dropped down on the roof Karen led him to. Tony was leaning against the ledge and Peter made his way over. He could tell from a distance that something was wrong. He quickened his pace while trying not to slip on the ice and snow. He had sticky powers, but they didn’t need two injured members of the Iron Family. 

“Karen. Do a scan. Tell me what I can’t see.” 

“It would seem that Tony took a fall. I believe he has a concussion.” 

“Medical attention?” Peter asked. 

“Recommended.” Karen agreed. 

“Did you just fall out of the sky? How does this even happen? I can’t believe you’d be so reckless. Why didn’t you call for help?” Peter shot off question after question in concern. 

Tony took off his face plate and set it aside. He squeezed his eyes closed. Peter was so loud and his head hurt bad. Is this how Peter felt when his senses were on overload? 

“Too loud, Pete.” Tony mumbled. 

“TOO LOUD! TOO LOUD? Maybe next time don’t have Friday refuse to give me information about where you are.” Peter said. 

“Was trying to teach you a lesson. Stopped focusing on where I was.” Tony explained. 

“If I try to swing you back to the tower. That could go very badly, right?” Peter asked. 

“I’m thinking it would be like opening a bottle of soda that’s been shaken too hard already.” Tony confirmed closing his eyes against the nausea that was hitting him.

Peter didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t really the grown up. Peter sighed. He was going to get another penalty for this, but he needed help. 

“Karen. Call Uncle Rhodey.” 

“Calling.” Karen confirmed. 

“Peter? What’s going on? Did you find him?” Rhodey asked. 

“Yeah. I found him. The idiot gave himself a head injury. Can you come help? I don’t know how to get him home. I don’t want to make it worse. What if I hurt him, Uncle Rhodey?”

“Okay. Pete. Breathe. Ask yourself what would your dad do if it was you?” Rhodey could have given him the answers as to what he thought was best, but that wasn’t the point of all of this. 

“He would…Umm. Call Dr. Cho or Dr. Strange and make sure they were at the tower waiting.” 

“And then?” 

“He’d apologize because he would fly me back to the tower and he would know it would be an awful flight home, but there is no better option.” 

“See you do know what to do.” 

“It’s going to hurt him!” Peter cried. 

“Peter. You have to bring him back. You don’t have a good option. Your dad has made countless calls similar to this. It’s never easy.” Rhodey calmly explained. 

“Pete. It’s okay. I can handle it.” Tony reassured. 

Peter sighed and said, “Put your face mask back on. This will be over before you know it.” It was a lie. Peter knew it was a lie. The last time his dad had flown him home injured he’d been in so much pain from his ankle and the flight made that ten times worse. He knew this would be awful. 

“Uncle Rhodey. I can’t swing and hold him?” Peter realized. 

“You’re going to have to send him on auto pilot back. Tell Karen. She’ll have Friday take over.” 

Once they were on their way. Peter tried to just focus on the Iron Man man suit flying ahead of him and getting back to the tower where the real adults could take over. 

Peter swung to a stop next to his dad. 

Tony got out of the suit and the world spun around him, “TIMBER.” He yelled knowing he was going to black out. 

Peter quickly caught him though. He carried him easily to the Med Bay and Dr. Cho took over. He made his way to the waiting area where Pepper sat calm. It was the calm that bothered Peter. Why wasn’t she freaking out? People felt like he could have a heart attack at any given moment. 

“Mom. He’s going to be fine, right? I mean…I don’t understand. I had Karen play back the footage and he didn’t even get hurt fighting someone. He was distracted and stepped off the fire escape he was on. If he thinks i’m letting him forget that EVER…He’s wrong.”

“Pete. You’re freaking out.” 

“JOIN ME, won’t you?” He said before collapsing into the seat next to her. 

Pepper squeezed his hand, “I spend a lot of time in the Med Bay, Pete. You and your dad keep me plenty busy. I don’t freak out about concussions anymore.” 

“So he’ll be fine?” 

“Yes.” 

“This is how he feels when he finds me bleeding to death in an alley?” 

“I think he feels worse, Pete. He gave you the suit so anything that happens to you while you wear it feels like his responsibility.” 

“It’s not his fault though. He can’t control what happens while I patrol… Which is why he struggles with me going out to patrol sometimes, isn’t it?” 

“You’re a smart guy, Pete.” Pepper teased. 

Rhodey came into the room, “How is he?” 

“Dr. Cho is taking forever.” Peter mumbled. 

Rhodey sat down next to Peter, “You did good, kid.” 

“Or made it worse.” 

“This is the hard part. The part where you realize that there are situations that you don’t come out the winner because the only options presented resulted in a loss. It’s the hardest part of the superhero gig.” 

Peter just crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t want a pep talk right now. He wanted Dr. Cho to come out and say everything was fine. 

It was another fifteen minutes before she finally did. Peter was finally able to breathe easily.  
~  
Tony was allowed back to the penthouse with the understanding that he needed to take it easy, and someone had to wake him up every hour while he slept. Tony laid on the couch and said softly, “Fri. Do me a favor and activate sensory overload protocol in the living room?”

“DADDDD! I brought you some Tylenol for your headache.” Peter yelled coming out of the elevator. 

Tony closed his eyes against the nausea that rolled in his stomach as the loud noise offending all of his senses. 

“Mom said you should take some because that’s what Dr. Cho said. You always make me do what Dr. Cho says, so here.” Peter thrust the cup of water and tablets toward him. 

Tony took a shaky inhale, but he knew what was about to happen. He made his way as quickly as he could to the bathroom to throw up anything that was left in his stomach. 

Peter waited for him in the hallway, “Are you okay?” 

“Pete. Why don’t you go to MJ’s?” Tony asked as he walked back to the couch. 

“But who will make sure you’re okay?” Peter asked. 

“Um. Me. I’ve been taking care of me for a long time. I think I can handle it now.” Tony said. 

Peter stood there for a minute, but finally did move toward the elevator. He found his mom still talking with Dr. Cho about care instructions. 

She finally turned to give Peter her attention, “How’s dad?” 

“He doesn’t want me around.” 

“I’m sure he’s just tired, and not feeling well.”

“Or he’s still mad at me from before.” 

“Dad’s don’t stay mad, Pete.” 

“Well he told me to go to MJ’s. I think he wants to be alone.” 

“Well doesn’t it suck that someone has to monitor him for the next twenty-four hours and he’s not going to get what he wants.” Pepper pointed out. 

“Should I stay or go?” Peter asked. 

“I can keep an eye on him if you want to go see MJ or Ned tonight.” Pepper ruffled his hair. 

“Maybe I’ll just go hang out with Uncle Rhodey instead?” 

“I’m sure he’d love that. I think Bucky’s still here too” 

“Cool.” Peter said as he went to find his uncles. Maybe if he gave his dad some space then they could talk later. 

“But Pete? Family meeting tomorrow when dad’s feeling better.” 

“That’s a lot less cool, mom.” 

~

Peter found Bucky and Rhodey arguing about who had started the fire that was currently ablaze on the stove top. Peter quietly grabbed the fire extinguisher from the kitchen and put the fire out. Both adults turned at the noise, “I thought that was the more pressing issue rather than who was at fault.” 

“Kid, you don’t have to be Tony anymore. Game was over when Tony got hurt.” Rhodey said. 

“I wasn’t being Tony. You guys we’re just being more irresponsible than a teenager.” 

“How about that?” Bucky asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you feel about this chapter? 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> Comments and KUDOS are my favorite thing ever. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and Love you 3000!


	64. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Meeting. One of the Avengers crashes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We survived Monday, people! Give yourself a pat on the back! ;)

Chapter 64

The family meeting was about to start when Bucky came into the room and sat on the couch. 

“Bucky. We’re in the middle of something. Can you come back in a bit?” Pepper asked kindly. 

“I know. Family meeting, right? That’s why I’m here.” Bucky explained. 

“Well I mean…” Pepper looked at Tony and Peter for help but neither offered any solution. 

“He can take my place.” Peter finally stated. 

“No. It’s fine. Bucky can stay.” Pepper finally said. 

“You think I should call Steve? He doesn’t like to feel left out, but if Steve comes then Natasha will come, and then we might as well invite Rhodey too because he’s downstairs.” Bucky said. 

“No. We’re not inviting anyone else. It’s supposed to be immediate family only.” Tony said. 

“You don’t consider us your family?” Bucky asked looking up with shocked eyes. 

“Dad doesn’t mean it, Uncle Bucky. OF course you are family. You can handle filling everyone in on the meeting though, right?” Peter asked. 

“I can!” Bucky said. 

“Good then let’s start.” 

“So it can end.” Peter mumbled. 

Pepper glared. 

Tony laughed. 

Bucky just looked confused. He seemed overjoyed at the idea of a family meeting so why would anyone want it to be over before it started?

“Now. I don’t even understand why you two are fighting but I’ll start. I wasn’t fair to you Peter. I got worried about you after you got hurt patrolling and instead of talking it out with you I just avoided the subject and you. I’m sorry.” Pepper looked at Peter as she apologized. 

“I forgive you, mom. Dad explained it to me already.” Peter got up to give her a hug. 

“Tony?” Pepper prompted. 

“I’m not sorry. What do you want me to apologize for? I told the kid we wanted him to come home safe at night. Nothing wrong with that.” Tony shrugged. 

“If I might interrupt…” Bucky said. 

“I feel like you will even if I say no.” Pepper said quietly. 

“I think that the problem with Tony’s way of thinking is that he isn’t willing to understand where he hurt Peter’s feelings. You weren’t willing to see his side of things. Peter just wants to be like you. The greatest hero in the world.” Bucky said wisely. 

“Yeah, dad. You never let anyone down. I just don’t want someone to get hurt because I didn’t go out as Spider-Man.” Peter agreed. 

“And my priority is still you. You’re my kid. If you don’t come home then I feel like that’s on me.” 

“It was scary when you were hurt and I had to rush you to Dr. Cho. I’m sorry that you go through that every time that I’m hurt as Spider-Man. I’d like to say I’ll get hurt less, but I don’t think that I will. I’m kind of accident prone.” 

“You don’t say?” Tony teased. 

“A resolution. That’s what we need here…” Pepper reminded. 

“I can’t quit being Spider-Man…” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.   
“I don’t want you to quit!” Tony said. 

“You don’t?” 

“No. Of course not. I just want you to try to be more careful, and not to take extra risks. I’d also like to know that you’ll prioritize yourself when needed because you can’t help anyone if you haven’t helped yourself.” 

“I promise I’ll try to do what you asked, dad.” Peter agreed. 

“Then we’re good?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah. We’re good.” Peter agreed and reached over to hug his dad. 

“Now onto my dilemma!” Bucky said dramatically. 

“Oh boy.” Tony said. 

“This should be good.” Peter smiled. 

“I regret calling this meeting.” Pepper sighed.

“Rhodey sleep walks! He always comes into my room and it’s scary. My resolution to this is locking him in a closest at night.” Bucky explained. 

“We cannot lock Uncle Rhodey up!” Peter said. 

“Rhodey doesn’t sleep walk.” Tony said puzzled. 

“Then he’s doing this on purpose?” Bucky asked. 

“I think so. I mean I was his roommate in college and Rhodey sleeps like the dead. He doesn’t even snore.” Tony shrugged. 

“I’ll kill him.” Bucky stood up. 

“STOP! PLEASE don’t kill anyone! I promise I’ll help you get him back.” Peter stood up. 

“Fine. He can live.” Bucky agreed. 

“Great. Now to go over the key points of this meeting: 

I’m sorry. Peter forgave me. Tony and Peter agreed that he can keep Spider-Manning but try to be more careful and take care of himself. Bucky is NOT killing anyone. I repeat…NOT KILLING ANYONE.” Pepper looked between the three sitting on the couch and everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Meeting adjourned?” Peter asked. 

“Adjourned.” Pepper agreed. 

“Thank God.” Tony said. 

“I feel better. We should do more of these!” Bucky said. 

“NO!” Peter and Tony said at the same time. 

~

Peter walked into the lab with his homework that was due after break, “Dad? I was supposed to write this paper and it’s due like tomorrow…And I haven’t started and I was thinking maybe you could help me because I promised to help Uncle Bucky but how am I supposed to help him if my homework isn’t done?” 

The lab was empty though. 

Peter sighed. Who was going to help him with his paper? 

“Friday? Where is dad?” 

“Your father had to go to SI with your mom. They should return shortly.” 

“It’s fine. I’ll just walk there.” Peter went upstairs and bundled up in layers for the short walk. He puts his homework and books into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. 

Peter went upstairs to his dad’s office and walked in without knocking still looking down at his phone as he talked, “Dad, I have this paper due tomorrow that I haven’t started and I’m supposed to help prank Uncle Rhodey tonight, but how can I do that if my homework isn’t done? Also not to be weird or anything, but I have this super bad pimple and I can’t go to class like this tomorrow. You think mom can help me with that?” Peter asked. 

“Uhh. Pete.” Tony said. 

The boy looked up from his phone and glanced around the room and saw some guys in business suits, “Umm. Sorry. I can wait in mom’s office until you’re done.” 

“Maybe get started on that paper?” One of the guys suggested. 

“Haha…Yeah…I’ll do that.” Peter wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. How embarrassing. 

Peter let himself into his mom’s office. She wasn’t in there so maybe she was in a meeting somewhere else. He unlocked her computer and started to write his paper. An hour passed when his dad finally came to find him. 

“How far did you get?” 

“Oh my gosh, dad! Why didn’t you stop me?” 

“I mean…You just kept going. It was like a train wreck and I tried to give you the signal to stop talking but you weren’t looking up.” 

“Did you just call me a train wreck?” 

“I mean that moment…It was like full speed ahead into a wall.”

“Daaadddd!” 

“By the way…I think mom can help you.” 

“Great. I mean I might die of embarrassment first, but at least I won’t go to school with a visible pimple. Now can you help me with this paper?” Peter asked. 

“Sure. What’s it on and how far have you gotten?” Tony asked. 

“Well I’m supposed to write a short story based on the prompt, ‘It was a dark and stormy night.’ And I’ve put my name on the paper.” 

Tony glanced at the computer screen, “Give yourself all of the credit you deserve. You also put the date on it.” 

“Gee. Thanks. I’ll be done in no time.” 

“Maybe it’ll teach you not to wait until the last minute.” 

“I wouldn’t count on it.” 

“Let’s get to work.” 

~

Peter had stuck those little bang snaps to the toilet seat in Rhodey’s bathroom. Now all they had to do was wait. It wasn’t long before noise and a shout filled the floor. Rhodey came out and said, “Not cool guys.” 

“You scared Bucky every night you guys have been here.” Peter said. 

“Not my fault. He watched a scary movie. He was easy to scare.” Rhodey held up his hands in a ‘I don’t know’ gesture. 

“No more scaring or pranking…At least not without me and I have to go get ready for bed. I have school tomorrow.” Peter gave both of his Uncles a hug goodnight. 

He was laying in bed when he heard Tony talking with Steve about a mission. No. His dad couldn’t leave. It was the first day back to school and what if something went wrong. 

Tony finally came to say goodnight. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Peter, “You heard that?” 

“I did.” 

“I won’t be gone long, Pete.” 

“What if something goes wrong at school tomorrow?” 

“Mom is here and Happy.” 

“Okay.” 

“Mad?” 

“No. I’m not mad. I know what being a super hero means. I just don’t want anything to happen to you.” Peter said. 

“Ahh. So now we understand each other then?” Tony teased. 

“Yeah. I guess we do.” 

“Peter, school will be fine. You’ve done this a million times.” Tony pulled the covers over Peter. 

“Will you call to say goodnight?” Peter asked. 

“You know I’ll try if I can. Who knows? Maybe I’ll be home by bedtime tomorrow?” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair and then turned off his light. 

“Night, love you.” 

“Love you too, Peter!” Tony responded before closing his door behind. 

~

School will be fine, he said. You’ve done this a million times, he said! Peter was starting to seriously doubt that. First, he’d forgotten his phone at home. Second, he realized that he was paired with Flash for a group project. Third, Ned was out sick. Fourth…Well Peter didn’t know what else was going to go wrong, but he was bracing for impact. 

MJ sat by him at lunch, “Why so glum?” 

“Dad jinxed me. He assured me today would go well and it’s been anything but.” Peter said. 

“Sorry that you got paired with Flash. Maybe it’ll be a good bonding experience?” MJ said. 

“I highly doubt that. It’s going to be awful.” Peter opened up his pudding cup. He didn’t care that he should save dessert for last. He needed this. 

“You can’t eat these feelings away.” MJ reminded. 

“I’m still going to try.” Peter said taking a bite of the pudding. 

~

“MOM?” Peter yelled coming into the entryway of the penthouse. He found her in the kitchen and sat down at the island putting his head against the table. 

“Long day?” Pepper asked putting a apple that had been cut up and a side of peanut butter in front of him. 

“Dad jinxed me.” 

“What happened?” Pepper asked sitting down next to him. 

“I got paired with Flash for a group project.” Peter muttered. 

“Maybe it won’t be so bad?” Pepper asked. 

“That’s hilarious.” Peter muttered. 

“You’re not laughing…” Pepper pointed out. 

“Sarcasm and that’s because I’m dead inside after today.” Peter said. 

“It’s not THAT bad, Pete.” Pepper reminded. 

“I’m glad you think so because he’s coming here for us to work on it.” Peter took a bite of the apple in front of him. 

Pepper’s face lost all of it’s color, “Gosh, I hate that kid.” 

“Not so gong-ho about the ‘bonding experience’ now, huh?” 

“I was trying to be positive, but the only thing I’m positive about is that I don’t want that kid in my home.” Pepper responded. 

“Same, Mom, Same.” 

“When’s he’s coming?” Pepper asked. 

“Tomorrow.” Peter answered. 

“If he insults you one time. I’m kicking him out.” Pepper told him. 

“I can handle it, mom. Just don’t make it worse.” 

“When do I ever make things worse? You’re thinking of your father.” Pepper teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love this! 
> 
> KUDOS, Comments, and any type of feedback or encouragement is welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and Love you 3000!


	65. Chocolate or Vanilla?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to work on a project with Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's kind of late for me. I've been trying to do better with my sleep schedule, but I wanted to get this chapter out to guys who've been waiting so patiently. 
> 
> THANK you for that!

Chapter 65. 

Peter walked into the penthouse with Flash following behind him. Peter kicked off his shoes and set his backpack in the living room. 

“So this is what it’s like to live with THE Tony Stark? You must get everything you want.” Flash said looking around. 

“He’s not THE Tony Stark. He’s just Tony or dad, and no I don’t get whatever I want. I’m pretty sure Tony’s favorite word is actually no.” Peter rolled his eyes. 

“He probably keeps his Iron Man suits here! Let’s take them out for a spin!” Flash said spinning around while he tried to take the whole place in. 

“We’re not doing that. We’re here to work on a project.” Peter pulled on their textbooks. 

“BORING. You can just do the work on your own, right?” Flash asked. 

“No. It’s our project. I’m not working on it alone. Let’s just get started on this. My mom’s going to be home any minute now and she’s going to ask me where I’m at with homework and this is only one class that I have homework for.” Peter went to the kitchen and grabbed some chips pouring them into a bowl and a couple of waters. He put them on the table where they were working. 

“When’s Iron Man coming home?” Flash asked. 

Peter restrained from rolling his eyes at this, “You mean my dad, and I don’t know.” 

“How do you not know when your dad is getting home?” 

“He doesn’t work a normal 9-5. I don’t know. He’ll be home when he’s home. It could be tonight. It could be a week from Friday.” Peter didn’t realize how upset he was when he said this until he snapped the pencil he was using in half. Sighing he put it to the side and grabbed a new one. 

“Anger problems much, Parker? Just relax will you?” Flash sat down pulling out his books. 

Peter wished he could relax, but the problem with that was he had brought the enemy into his safe space. Now it didn’t feel so safe anymore. He wished his dad was here. He would have found a way to get Peter out of this. He just had to cross his fingers that his mom got home soon.

~

Pepper was running late at the office when Friday alerted her to a concern at the tower, “Ms. Potts. I believe Peter may be in distress.” 

“What’s going on, Fri?” 

“He seems to be having a disagreement with a friend he brought over.” 

Pepper frowned. That was no friend, “I’m heading home now, Friday. Can you order Tai for dinner for us?” 

“Shall I order for two or three?” Friday asked. 

“Two. Peter’s ‘friend’ is leaving.” Pepper said firmly. 

When Pepper got home the first thing she heard was, “Penis Parker! Stop being such a wimp. Do something fun for once in your life! Just man up and take an Iron Man suit out, would ya?” 

Pepper was about to say something when she heard another voice respond, “Get out of my house now.” Pepper breathed a sigh of relief coming into the living room. Tony was home. 

Peter seemed to mirror her relief because he went to stand next to Tony who wrapped an arm around him. Peter just leaned into that touch. His dad was home and safe. 

“But. But. But. We’re working on this project! We have to finish it or it’ll hurt our grades.” Flash sputtered. 

“But. But. But…GET OUT.” Tony said again. 

Peter laughed. 

“You think this is funny, Parker? We’ll see at school.” Flash taunted as he packed up his backpack. 

“I believe that was a threat, and Friday just recorded it. We’ll be sending that to Principle Morita. I’m sure he’ll understand why Peter needs a new partner after he listens to the recordings from today.” 

Flash’s mouth gaped open. It was like the thought of an AI recording his bullying never occurred to him. 

~

Once Flash was gone Peter just rested his head against Tony’s chest, “That was awful.” 

“I don’t even know why your teacher would have paired you with that kid. Everyone knows you guys have had issues. I’ll call the principle tomorrow and we’ll get this taken care of.” Tony rubbed his back. 

“No. I mean…Yes, that was awful. I broke three pencils while he was here from trying to hold back on saying anything mean, but I meant…You being gone.” 

Tony’s heart melted a bit, “I missed you too.” 

“I would just like to point out that I’m great, and I do a good job while you’re gone.” Pepper said. 

Peter laughed, “Mom. You’re the best. I didn’t mean to imply otherwise.” 

“I know what you meant Peter. I felt relief when I heard Tony was home too. I love when our family is whole too.” Pepper said. 

“Boss. Bucky and Steve are chasing Flash Thompson out of the building.” Friday interrupted. 

“Tell me why I care, Fri?” Tony asked. 

“Bucky is currently yelling after him the number of people he’s killed.” Friday explained. 

Tony sighed, “I’ll be right back.” 

~  
Peter was thankful for a snow day because it meant extra time avoiding Flash. He knew he was going to lie about him at school, but what was new? Flash did whatever he wanted and he rarely cared about the people he hurt in the process. 

Peter wanted to believe that Flash was a good person deep down, but he struggled with that one. No good person bullied people every day. Nope. Flash was just mean. That’s all there is to it. 

Peter was laying in bed when he heard his dad talking to Steve and Bucky. 

“I don’t understand why you made me stop chasing that kid. He was ready to pee himself.” Bucky was saying. 

“The kid’s awful, but he doesn’t deserve the nightmares that will come from The Winter Soldier chasing him and threatening him.” Tony said. 

“I wasn’t threatening him. I was trying to tell him my story. Isn’t my fault if it sounds like a threat.” Bucky shrugged. 

“No. He was threatening him. He told me, “I’m going to make this kid regret ever hurting my nephew.” Steve said. 

“I can’t believe you just told on me!” Bucky whined. 

Peter could practically hear his dad rolling his eyes. He was probably too tired to be dealing with these two. 

“Guys. I’m too tired for this. We all just got back. Let’s get some sleep and then we can figure out what to do about this Flash could.” Tony said yawning. 

“Permanently?” Bucky asked. 

“No. I mean for the school project…” Tony said firmly. 

“Oh. I knew that.” 

“Let’s go, Bucky. Tony still needs to say goodnight to Peter before he crashes. He’s getting old.” Steve joked. 

“Okay, Old man. How old are you?” Tony teased right back as he walked down the hall. 

~

Tony knocked on Peter’s door and waited until he heard a confirmation to come in before entering the room. He frowned when he found Peter laying in bed. It made sense for Tony to be exhausted at 6pm. He hoped Peter wasn’t getting sick. 

“You okay, bud?” He asked sitting down beside him. 

“Yeah. I’m just tired. I’ve had a long day.” Peter said. 

“Alright, well. I’m going to go crash for about 14 hours because I’m exhausted.” Tony said. 

“Wait. Dad?” Peter said sitting up. 

Tony knew where this was leading and he really wanted his own bed, “Yeah, bud?”   
“You think maybe we can just hang out for a bit first?” Peter asked. 

“Hmm. How about you come watch a movie or something in my room? Then I’m right there if you need me but I can rest.” Tony suggested. 

Peter grabbed his favorite blanket and followed his dad down the hall climbing into his mom’s side of the bed. Peter turned on Abominable quietly. He knew it wouldn’t disturb Tony because it was so quiet that anyone without super hearing wouldn’t be able to hear it. 

It wasn’t long before Tony was asleep. Peter laid against his shoulder watching the movie. He wasn’t that tired. He just wanted to be close to his dad because he’d been gone. 

Pepper peaked her head in after a bit, “Pete. Dinner.” She said softly. 

“Mom. Can it wait?” Peter asked. 

“Pete. Go eat. I’m not leaving. I promise.” Tony mumbled sleepily. 

“BUT—“ 

“No. Buts. Everyone has to eat.” Pepper said. 

“Umm. Dad is basically still asleep!” Peter said at regular volume. 

“He’d like to be 100% asleep.” Tony replied more awake now. 

“Dad will eat later. He’s get a pass on dinner because he worked all night and didn’t get to sleep.” Pepper motioned for Peter to come out of the room. 

“Fine. But if dad has to leave again and I didn’t get to spend time with him then I’m going to be mad.” Peter walked out of the room with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Peter. Tony isn’t leaving again right now.” Pepper reassured. 

“No, but he will have to leave again and I’ll still have to deal with Flash and maybe next time he won’t be there to help. I should have just told him to leave myself.” Peter muttered sitting down at the island to eat. 

“Maybe you should have, but that’s why you have us. If Tony hadn’t been here to step in then I would have because Friday had already alerted me to the situation.” Pepper said kindly. 

“Dad’s better at telling people to back off. You’re too nice.” Peter mumbled. 

“Me? Nice? I guess that’s true, but don’t forget that I have a super power too…” Pepper whispered. 

“Sure you do, mom.” Peter laughed. 

“No. Really I do!” 

“Fine. What is it?” 

“I’m a mom. I could do just about anything if my baby was in trouble including lifting a car. Its proven that mom’s can do that.” Pepper said giving his hand a squeeze. 

“Mom, I’m not a baby!” 

“You’ll always be my baby though.” 

~

Tony wasn’t surprised when Friday woke him up, “Peter’s in distress?” 

“Yes, boss. That is correct.” Friday chirped in. 

Tony closed his eyes for a second. 

“Boss. Did you hear me?” Friday asked. 

“Sorry. I must have fallen back to sleep.” Tony answered. 

“Peter’s left the tower.” Friday said more urgently.

Tony sat up and was out of his room quickly, “Where did he go?” 

“He did not say.” 

“I’ll kill him. He knows better than to just leave in the middle of the night.” Tony muttered. 

“In his defense…He tried to tell you what was going on, but you fell back to sleep.” Friday defended Peter. 

“Whose side are you on?” Tony asked pulling out his phone and pulling up Peter’s contact info. 

The phone rang a few times before Peter finally answered, “I’m fine. I just needed some air.” 

“And the roof wasn’t an ideal option?” Tony asked. 

“No. I mean, yeah. I guess. You know that cupcake ATM though?” Peter asked.

“Yeah…I do.” Tony said knowing where this was going. 

“Do you want chocolate or vanilla?” Peter asked. 

“All of this for cupcakes?” Tony sighed. 

“Don’t judge me for needing to eat my feelings away tonight.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Peter, get back here now.” Tony said down on the couch. 

“Isn’t someone a crabby patty? It’s probably because you haven’t had a cupcake yet. I’ve had 6 so far. It’s really helping improve my mood.” Peter said. 

“Peter. I repeat…GET back to the tower now and DO NOT EAT ANY MORE CUPCAKES!” 

“Okay. Okay. I’m coming.” 

“And Peter?” 

“Yeah, Dad?”

“Chocolate.” Tony replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Stresseatersunite 
> 
> Comments make my day. 
> 
> KUDOS are also fantastic though. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and LOVE you 3000!


	66. Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is trying to get his priorities straight now that life has calmed down. Good thing he has family and friends to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to be patient with updates. I've had a crazy week and I have a crazy week next week. I'm working a lot of extra hours and I have a lot of meetings, and stuff to get down at my primary job this week. I haven't even thought about my part time job because I'm just trying to stay above water. 
> 
> I say this to say that if updates are a bit delayed more than usual...I'm trying. 💜
> 
> ALSO YOU ALL ROCK AND I APPRECIATE EVERY KUDOS, AND COMMENT. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr because I give teasers for this story before I actually post it when I can. 
> 
> SAME username as this one.

Tony walked into Peter’s room to wake him up for school after a long night out patrolling. Peter was normally up on his own but it seemed today that he had either chosen to ignore Friday when she had tried to wake him or was out cold and literally didn’t hear a wake up call. 

“Friday. Turn on the lights softly. Gotta protect the Spider-Baby’s eyes. 

Peter groaned at the lights, “I’m awake,” but made no effort to lift his head from where it was currently smushed into his pillow. 

Tony grabbed the blanket and started to tug. 

“STOP! The blankets have accepted me as their own and if I leave now I’ll betray them!” Peter said. 

“Maybe next time you’ll respect your curfew on a school night.” Tony said. 

“I knew that you not reacting to that was a reaction. You knew I’d be miserable this morning from sleep deprivation.” Peter mumbled. 

“I did.” Tony agreed. 

“Isn’t it bad enough that I have to deal with Flash. Can’t you let me sleep a little bit longer? I could miss first period.” Peter begged. 

“Now I may have agreed to that had you been doing some serious life saving last night, but why were you late, Peter?” Tony asked. 

“Because I was using my webs to practice for being in the circus…” Peter answered honestly since he knew his dad already knew. He remembered how good he’d gotten at using the web like a tight rope. 

“I’ll see you at breakfast in ten.” 

“Hours?” 

“Minutes.” 

~

Peter dragged himself out of bed, and into the shower and made it to breakfast a bit late. Tony and Pepper were already having their breakfast. He sat down at the island and poured syrup on his pancakes that were waiting for him. 

“Peter. MJ called me. She said you’ve been ignoring her calls. What’s up with that?” Pepper questioned. 

Peter rolled his eyes, “I’m not ignoring her phone calls. I’ve just had a lot going on. School, and Spider-Man alone are threatening to sink me.” 

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” Pepper asked. 

“I believe he did.” Tony replied. 

“Can you cut me some slack on it? I’m super sleep deprived.” Peter said. 

“Fine. Call your girlfriend though.” Pepper answered. 

“I’ll see her at school.” Peter mumbled while finishing his breakfast. 

“Pete. Chew, and then talk.” Tony said. 

“I’m grateful Happy’s driving me.” Peter mumbled quietly after swallowing his last bite.

“I heard that!” Tony said. 

“Bye mom and dad!” Peter grabbed his backpack and was out the door. 

“BRING MJ OVER FOR DINNER!” Pepper yelled at his retreating back. 

“I get the feeling that he doesn’t want to spend time with us today.” Tony feigned.

“Don’t worry. He’ll be back.” Pepper answered. 

“I mean I would hope so. He lives here.” Tony teased. 

~

Peter should have called MJ because now she was giving him the silent treatment. They were sitting at lunch and Ned kept glancing between the two of them. It would seem that he was waiting to see who would explode first. 

“MJ. Come on. Just talk to me. I already said I was sorry. I got busy. I have a million other things to do and a million other priorities. I’m doing the best that I can.” Peter pleaded. 

MJ looked at Ned, “Are you hearing that I’m not a priority?” 

Ned’s eyes got wide, “I mean it did sound like that, Peter.” 

“Dude! You’re not helping!” Peter said loudly. 

“Well I don’t know what to do in this situation and MJ scares me a little bit…” Ned replied. 

“MJ. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll do better.” Peter tried. 

MJ again looked at Ned, “He doesn’t think he did anything wrong, so why apologize?” She stood up with her tray and walked out. 

“You messed up.” Ned said.

Peter stole his pudding cup off his tray. 

“Hey! That’s mine!” Ned cried out. 

“I need it more. My girlfriend’s crazy.” Peter replied. 

“Maybe you should try seeing things from her point of view. She’s been trying to talk with you and unless you’re at school you basically ignore her.” Ned shrugged. 

“But she didn’t say that she was feeling this way and I wasn’t ignoring her. You know how life gets. It’s one thing from the next. There isn’t time to slow down.” 

“You dad makes time for Pepper and you. He’s a super hero.” Ned challenged. 

“He doesn’t have school.” 

“He still plays an essential role at Stark Industries though.” 

“Fine. You’re right. I messed up.” Peter admitted. 

“I think that’s all MJ wants you to admit.” Ned offered. 

Peter nodded, “I’ll find her before the next class.” 

~

Peter walked into the tower and looked at Tony who was sitting at the island working on something for SI. He could tell based on all of the documents spread out in front of him. 

“I’m going to lose my mind.” He said loudly. 

“Should I call your therapist or do you think a nap will solve this crisis?” Tony asked not looking up. 

“Maybe a nap, but dad?” Peter asked laying down on the couch and throwing a blanket over his body. 

“Yeah, bud?” Tony asked finally looking up. 

“Sorry for being rude to you and mom earlier. MJ made me realize I’ve had my priorities a little backwards lately.” Peter admitted. 

“Thanks for the apology, Underoos…And I knew I liked that girl. Is she coming to dinner?” Tony asked. 

“Hmm. Hmm. She’s going to try.” Peter mumbled. He closed his eyes and soon heard his dad ask Friday to dim the lights and block out outside noise that wasn’t needed. Peter sighed with relief. No one really understood just how loud everything was. 

~

Peter woke up to a warm body next to him. He recognized that heartbeat. MJ. He snuggled closer and went back to sleep. He felt her run her fingers through his curls and he heard the flip of a page. She must be reading something. He wanted to wake up and spend time with her, but he also wanted to hibernate and sleep was going to win this battle for now. 

An hour later Tony came into the living room, “Pete. Bud. You gotta wake up. Dinner is ready and if you sleep all day you won’t sleep tonight.” 

“Yeah, I will.” He mumbled. 

Tony frowned, “Fri?” 

“He’s not sick.” Friday reassured. 

“Great. Come spend some time with your parents and girlfriend then.” Tony said. 

Peter finally dragged his feet into the kitchen area. He sat down next to MJ who gave him a soft smile. 

“Glad you got to catch up on some sleep.” MJ said. 

“Because I was crabby?” He teased. 

“I mean…” MJ’s eyes always seemed to dance with delight when they teased each other and Peter couldn’t get enough of it. 

“MJ caught us up a bit on her life that we’ve been missing out on since she’s not here as much while you were asleep. She told us that decathlon team has a meet out of town coming up.” Tony pointed out. 

“Yeah. I haven’t been keeping up with all of that the best, but I planned to bring it up.” Peter answered. 

“Do you want to go?” MJ asked. 

“Am I allowed?” Peter turned the question to his parents. 

“While I think if you’re trying to get your priorities straight then this is a good start.” Pepper nodded. 

“Of course you can go, Underoos. Make sure to get us the permission slip and we’ll sign it and take care of any fees.” Tony assured. 

“Thanks.” Peter said before starting to eat dinner in front of him. 

~

Peter woke up the day the day he was leaving to go out of town and he looked at his packed bag and cuddled deeper into the blankets. It was a little after 5am, and he didn’t need to leave for the school until eight. What if this went wrong? What if he couldn’t sleep away from home again? Flash would be there and he would find out and then he’d tease him endlessly about it. 

Peter started to worry in circles until he finally got out of bed and went down the hall to his parents room. He knew Pepper had already left because she had told him she was leaving early today because she had an early morning meeting to prep for and she wanted to work out before hand at the gym. But his dad was probably still home. 

He pushed up the partially opened door and went to lay by him. He heard his dad stir when he laid down. But he just pretended that he was asleep so he wouldn’t have to explain why he was feeling anxious. If he did than his dad was going to discourage him from going and he really wanted to go even though he was nervous. 

Tony looked over at Peter who was giving a sort of convincing performance of being asleep,   
“Pete. I know you’re awake.” 

“You don’t know anything. Well wait now you do! You tricked me.” Peter groaned opening his eyes.

“Anxious?” 

“Just couldn’t sleep.” 

“Hmm. Well try and sleep a bit now. It’s still early.” Tony took his own advice and laid back down to sleep some more sleep. Peter was holding back, but he figured he’d talk about if he was ready. He was trying to take Peter’s therapist’s advice about letting Peter come to him that she had talked to him about recently. 

Tony woke up almost two hours later to his alarm and Peter was asleep. Whatever had been bothering him must have gone away or it was just that Peter believed their room had magical powers and made the anxiety quiet down. 

Tony went to shower and then woke up Peter to get ready. 

They were both ready to walk out of the penthouse by eight and when they pulled up to the school he could still sense Peter’s anxiety coming off him in waves. 

He put the car in park, “You know you can call me? You aren’t going too far. It’s only New Jersey. I can come get you.”   
“I’m fine. I’m going to be fine. I won’t need to call.” Peter looked out the window as he said this. He didn’t want his dad to see his face and know that he wasn’t fine at all. 

“I’m just saying—“ 

“Well stop saying!” Peter snapped. 

Tony held up his hands, “White flag, Pete. I wasn’t trying to upset you.” 

Peter sighed, “No. Sorry. I didn’t sleep good. I’m going to try to nap on the bus.” 

“You’d better go. It looks like they are starting to load the bus.” Tony pointed. 

“Love you dad.” Peter said. 

“Love you too. I’ll pick you up Sunday.” 

“Dad?” Peter asked before opening the door. 

“Underoos.” 

“Can you do me a favor?” 

“Always.” 

“Text me tonight to see how I’m doing?” 

“I’d do that even if you didn’t ask.” Tony assured. 

“Tell mom I love her too. I know I said goodbye before bed last night, but still.” Peter reached over to give him his dad an awkward hug in the car and then went to join his classmates loading the bus. 

~

When they got to the hotel one of the parents who was helping out with being a chaperon was giving out room assignments. Peter’s heart went cold when his name was called for rooming with Flash rather than Ned. He looked at MJ and Ned who both looked just as shocked. 

“Excuse me! I always room with Ned.” Peter interrupted. 

The woman stopped, “I’m sorry, Peter. We can’t always room with our best friends.” 

“But you don’t understand…MY dad—“ Peter was trying to explain that Tony wouldn’t want them to be rooming together. 

“—We all know who your dad is. It doesn’t change rooming assignments.” She said. 

“I wasn’t trying…I just…” Peter finally just stopped. She wasn’t going to listen anyway. She seemed to have a problem with Peter from the get go and now Peter had made it worse by using his dad as an excuse. He hadn’t meant it that way, but it’s how she had taken it. He was so tempted to call his dad and have him come get him, but he’d just gotten here and MJ and Ned were counting on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Please comment, leave KUDOS...ANYTHING that lets me know how I'm doing. What can I say? I have anxiety. I need reassurance. ;) 
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	67. Channel 'Tony Stark...'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to deal with rooming with Flash, and deal with a chaperon who dislikes him for what seems like no reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday. 
> 
> I am so so so relieved it's Friday right now. I'm exhausted and I just want to relax and write. I hope that everyone is doing well and has survived their work week okay. If you are someone who works weekends...I'm cheering you on. Don't let the small things get to you! You got this!

Peter got into his room and set his stuff on one of the beds. He sat down and just took a second to breathe. Dr. Thomas would tell him that he needed to be able to cope when life threw curve balls at him. That’s what Peter was going to do. 

“Penis Parker! I wanted that bed.” 

Peter exhaled slowly, “You can have it.” He didn’t want to fight.

“Struggling with the fact that Ms. Kuhn wasn’t moved by who your dad is?” Flash taunted. 

“You’re the one whose so impressed. He’s just my dad. I don’t think about him like everyone else does.” Peter answered moving to the other bed. 

“Of course you do. You threw out his name because you thought it would change her mind.” Flash said. 

“No. I was trying to explain that my dad doesn’t want me around you.” Peter replied bluntly. 

“Well sometimes we don’t get what we want. You wouldn’t understand that though.” Flash continued to try to get under Peter’s skin. 

Peter just shook his head and grabbed his room key and walked out. He wasn’t going to play this game. Flash wanted him to freak out and lose it so that Peter would get in trouble and Peter wasn’t going to rise to that. He went and sat outside on the deck by the pool and called his dad, 

“Peter? I was going to call tonight. Are you just checking in?” Tony asked. 

“We checked in to the hotel.” Peter said. 

“Having fun with Ned, Zander, and MJ?” Tony asked. 

“Ned and Zander are rooming together.” Peter replied. 

“Who are you rooming with?” Tony asked. 

“Promise to keep your cool and not drive here right away when I tell you?” Peter asked. 

“Sure…I won’t drive there…right away.” Tony agreed casually giving himself a loophole in that agreement. 

“Flash.”

“Want me to make a call?” Tony asked trying to see how Peter wanted to handle this first before making a move. 

“No. Ms. Kuhn already thinks that I am entitled.” Peter mumbled. 

“Why would she think that?” 

“Don’t know. I don’t even know her.” Peter shrugged even though his dad couldn’t see him. 

“How do you want me to handle it?” 

“Just tell me that I can survive two days of this? It’s not like I have to hang out in the room for more than just sleeping. I can just chill with Ned and Zander most of the day.”

“You’ve got this. You’re right. Just hang out with your friends and avoid being in the room as much as possible. Call me if Flash gets out of hand though.” Tony replied. 

“I will. Thanks, dad.” 

“Love you tons. Mom just held up her hand to say she loves you too.” 

“Love you both!” Peter hung up feeling a lot better just having talked to his dad. See he wasn’t crazy entitled or anything. He didn’t use his dad’s status to get him places in life. 

~

Peter was hanging out with Ned and Zander in their room when he realized it was getting close to curfew.  
Ned must have sensed his worry, “You want to sleep in here? We can make it work.” 

“I’d better not. Ms. Kuhn already doesn’t like me.” 

“Yeah. What’s up with that?” Zander asked. 

“I don’t know. I don’t even know her. Some people are just ridiculous.” Peter said while gathering up his backpack with his stuff. 

“Well come back if you change your mind.” Ned responded. 

~

Peter got back to his room and scanned himself in. He wasn’t prepared for what he found. The fleece blanket May had gifted him was cut up and scattered on the bed. Peter felt his eyes well with tears.

“I don’t know what happened.” Flash said. 

But Peter knew. He knew Flash had destroyed it. He knew he was at fault. Peter stormed out of the room and paced the hall for a second. He was trying not to go back in there and beat Flash until he apologized…OR made it better. That was the last gift Aunt May had given him. How dare he destroy it! Peter had known he was mean, but not cruel. 

Peter FaceTimed his dad. 

“Peter? I was just about to call and say goodnight. Good timing. Guess what Dum-E did today—“ Tony paused when he got a look at his son’s face. 

“Flash destroyed my blanket!” Peter said loudly. 

“Do me a favor?” 

Peter nodded slowly. 

“Take a deep breath and exhale slowly.”

Peter took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, “Dad! It’s broken and it was the last thing May gave me herself!” 

“I’m really sorry, Peter.” Tony said. 

“I hate him. I don’t want to go back in that room. I just need my own space. I don’t want to leave though. MJ would be disappointed.” 

“I’m going to suggest something crazy…Something that’s going to make Ms. Kuhn believe that you’re entitled all over again, but that’ll give you some peace.” Tony said. 

“You’re going to come pick me up and then drive me back for competition in the morning?”

“Better. I’m going to get you the best room in the hotel…” Tony said. 

“Dad. Doesn’t that just prove Ms. Kuhn right?” Peter asked. 

“Do you care what she thinks?” Tony asked. 

“No. She doesn’t know us. She dislikes us because you have money. She doesn’t even realize that you don’t just buy me whatever I want and that we’re just a normal family. Well most of the time we’re normal…I mean not Bucky, but most of us. No wait…Not Auntie Nat either. Aunts aren’t supposed to be trained assassins, right?” Peter responded after a moment of thought. 

“Don’t try and figure our family out. You’ll get more confused by the second. We’re not normal. Normal is overrated anyway.” 

“I suppose you’re right. I like our weird, not normal, crazy family.” Peter responded. 

I’m going to call the front desk. Pack up your stuff and I’ll situate a new room and text you when you can go get the key.” Tony said. 

Peter went in and gather everything including all the pieces of his now broken blanket. He wiped away a tear that escaped. 

“Peter. Wait. Are you really upset? The blanket is old.” Flash asked seriously. 

“Leave me be. You can have the room to yourself.” Peter said walking out.

~

Peter got a text from his dad that he had a room key waiting for him at the desk. He went there and said, “I need to pick up a room key.” 

“Name?” 

“Peter Parker. My dad booked it over the phone.” 

“Of course! Let me get that key for you.” The man typed a few things and presented him with a key. 

“Thanks!” Peter took the key. 

“8th floor. Presidential suite.” 

“He doesn’t know how to be anything besides the most extra person on the planet.” Peter explained. 

The man smiled kindly, “He seems to love you very much.” 

“He does.” Peter smiled. 

Peter let himself into his new room and dropped his bags on the floor. He careful laid the broken blanket pieces on the counter to figure out later. He was hoping his dad could fix that since his dad could fix just about anything. He just wanted to shower and climb into bed. 

~

The next morning Peter went downstairs to breakfast and everyone was already eating. MJ motioned him over. He went and sat down next to her and Ned. Zander was in line at the buffet. 

“Mr. Harrington is a bit upset with you.” MJ warned. 

Peter shrugged, “I don’t care. It’s probably Ms. Kuhn’s fault because she has something personal against me.” 

“I know you had good reason to change rooms. You texted me last night. In their eyes you should have told one of the adults here and let them situate it. They think that you struggle to get along with anyone besides our ‘group of people’ which is crazy. We just avoid Flash. They are the ones who keep forcing you to be around him.” Ned explained. 

“I mean I guess I could have gone to them. I just don’t feel like it would have solved anything. I’ll have to apologize or something.”  
“You will not! Stop showing weakness.” MJ flipped a grape at him. 

“I’m not! I’m just trying to see the whole picture.” 

“No. When they question you. You need to channel ‘Tony Stark’s’ attitude and act as if you own the place.” 

“I could ask him to buy the place, but I doubt it’ll happen this morning.” Peter teased. 

“You’re missing the point!” MJ said. 

“Okay! Okay. I’ll figure it out. I promise. 

Ms. Kuhn and Mr. Harrington pulled Peter aside to talk to him after breakfast, “Peter. This is a class trip. How do you think it looks to the other students that you have your own room and they don’t…? Mr. Harrington said. 

“I don’t know how it looks to them because I’m not them.” 

“Do you think this is a joke?” Ms. Kuhn asked. 

“No. I don’t think this is a joke. You know what I do find funny though? You disliked me from the start of this trip and I don’t know why.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Peter. You know that isn’t true. Ms. Kuhn is only here to help.” Mr. Harrington said. 

“I don’t believe it.” 

“Listen Peter. I just need you to go back to your room with Flash. You guys have to learn to get along.” Mr. Harrington said. 

“Listen. You want my room and you can’t have it.” Peter channeled Tony Stark in that moment and walked away not bothering to turn around when Mr. Harrington kept calling for him. 

~

Peter got to the competition only to have Mr. Harrington stop him. 

“I’m sorry, Peter. You can’t compete today. Your behavior has been off and you refuse to listen to guidance. I have no other choice.” Mr. Harrington said. 

“What? This is so stupid. Fine. I hope you guys lose.” Peter said. 

“Hey!?” MJ said. 

“Not you, MJ. You kill it out there!” 

“HEY!” Ned and Zander said in unison. 

“You guys are making this dramatic scene less dramatic.” Peter raised a brow. 

“Peter!” He heard a a voice call out. He turned and saw his mom walking up. He accepted the offered hug. 

“What are you doing here? Don’t you need to be at work?” Peter asked. 

“I do, but I’d rather be here to cheer you on.” Pepper said. 

“Well they aren’t letting me compete.” 

“Why not?” 

“I’m a rule breaker.” Peter mumbled. 

“A rule breaker?” Pepper wasn’t sure she’d heard him correctly. 

Peter nodded. 

“What makes you a rule breaker?”  
“Dad moved me to a room away from Flash. MJ told me to channel dad when they talked to me about it, and so I did.” 

“What did you tell them?” Pepper asked hesitantly. She was nearly positive she knew what Tony would have said, but Peter was still a kid and she hoped he’d channeled a less extra Tony. 

“I told them, ‘You want my room and you can’t have it.” Peter answered honestly. 

“Not the most respectful.” Pepper admitted.

“They didn’t care anyway, Mom. I tried being respectful first. Ms. Kuhn hates me.” Peter said. 

“No. She doesn’t.” Pepper answered with a bit of distaste. 

“No. She really does. Everything I say she disagrees with.” 

“I mean that she hates me and she’s taking it out on you.” Pepper clarified. 

“What did you do?” Peter asked. 

“Why do you assume I’m at fault?” Pepper asked. 

“Never mind. I’m thinking of dad.” 

“I knew her in high school. She was a bit mean back then too. She never liked me. I bet she’s just angry I’m doing so well.” 

“Wow. Mom. Way to make this about you.” Peter teased.  
Pepper ruffled his hair, “How about I go talk to Mr. Harrington and get you back to competing before everything starts?” 

“How are you going to do that?” 

“I’m going to channel ‘Tony Stark.’” Pepper winked as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Pepper is fiercely protective. Don't mess with her kid. 👸
> 
> What did you guys think of this chapter?
> 
> Comment because it makes me happy and like I'm doing this right. 💜
> 
> KUDOS are appreciated as well! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and LOVE YOU 3000!


	68. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Pepper work to find a solution toward an issue that Peter becomes aware of at SI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! 
> 
> I had the day off and I did nothing on my to do list. I did; however, go to yoga, and spend some time with friends and I think that was a better to do list anyway. ;) 
> 
> Random fact about me: I'm currently trying to keep a plant alive. I'm not good with plants, but my dad gave me this one during a tough season and I figured we were both just trying to survive and taking care of it became something of a goal...Like as long as the plant was surviving...I could too. It sounds stupid writing it down, but hey...Whatever gets you through, right?   
Now I'm doing better, and the plant is still alive, but it's a plant for a warmer area so it's struggling a bit. I'm hoping it makes it. 
> 
> ANYHOW enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> ANYHOW

Peter didn’t hear much before his mom was dragged out by security kicking and screaming. He did hear her tell Ms. Kuhn exactly where she could stick her advice on parenting, and that Peter was 10x better than her kids. He had also heard his mom use some choice words that he’d be grounded for using.

Peter grabbed his backpack casually and went to pack up his stuff. If his mom was heading home and he still couldn’t compete then he’d rather go home with her. He grabbed all of his bags, checked out and found his mom explaining to security why she was in the right for what she’d done. The crazy thing was that they were all nodding along and appeared to be believing her. 

“Mom. It’s fine. Can we just go?” Peter asked. 

“Fine? It’s not fine. I told you I’d make them let you compete again…” 

“Well mom…Here is the thing…No one is quite as good at being Tony Stark as Tony Stark. It’s okay that you couldn’t make them change their minds. I do appreciate the names you called Ms. Kuhn in my defense.” 

“You heard those?”

“Yeah…Really colorful by the way.” 

“I hope no one recorded that.” Pepper sighed. 

“I hope someone did! Dad will never believe me otherwise.” Peter grinned. 

~

Pepper and Peter stopped at SI on their way back home so she could check in there. Peter walked inside and the receptionist stopped him, 

“One of the intern’s has been asking to speak with you?” The woman said.

“You mean my parents?” Peter asked. 

“No. You. I told her that you don’t come here on a regular basis, but that I’d pass it along if I saw you.” 

“Is the intern here now?” Peter asked curios as to what the intern wanted. 

“She is. The intern’s name is Clementine. You know where to find the intern labs?” The woman asked. 

“I do.” Peter nodded. 

“Go ahead, Pete. Come find me when you’re done.” Pepper smiled and squeezed his shoulder. 

Peter wandered off to the intern labs. He found a group of young adults all working on various projects. He didn’t really know a polite way of finding Clementine other than reading badges so he just quickly scanned badges as he walked by. Clementine sat in the back corner. 

“Clementine? I’m Peter Parker.” 

Clementine smiled, “You can call me Clem. I’m sorry to bother you. I know that there is a process and going to the boss’s kid isn’t ideal, but I’ve seen that you’re trying to make some real changes here, and I just needed to see if you could fix something for the interns.” 

“I’m not sure if I can or not, but I’ll definitely listen to you and try.” Peter sat down on the stool next to her. 

“I took this internship knowing it was not a paid internship. I needed the job experience though, so I was willing to work, intern, and go to school full time. I’ve lost my job though recently and I’ve been having a hard time finding something that will work with both school and this internship. I don’t want to lose this internship because of needing to pay rent, but I need to be able to pay rent.” Clem put down the tools she was working with to remove the safety goggles and wipe her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Clem. It sounds like you’ve had a rough go of it lately. “ Peter responded. 

“It’s been tough. Now I’m unloading on a teenager. I hate that, but I’ve tried to get appointments with your parents and I’m constantly given the run around. I know they are busy, but HR has no answers as to how to make this better. They only suggest speaking with Ms. Potts, or Mr. Stark, and I can never get an appointment with them so the system is flawed.” 

“I’m sorry, Clem.” Peter nodded. 

“Now you probably think I’m bashing them. I know your parents are really busy. I just heard that you said something in a meeting recently about taking care of your own or that you might as well sink the ship now, and I thought you might want to know that my ship is already sinking, and I need help.” Clem looked at him with eyes that pleaded for him to help. 

“Clem, I wish I had more answers or an idea of an easy solution, but I’m just a kid though.” 

“So you can’t help me?” Clem sighed. 

“I didn’t say that. I don’t have an easy solution or answers in this moment. I do have something you don’t.” 

“What’s that?” 

“I have access to my parents without an appointment.” Peter winked. 

“You’d really talk to them for me?” 

“Sure. Clem…No one should worry about how they’re going to pay rent or put food on the table. I’ll talk to them tonight and hopefully stop back tomorrow to tell you how it goes.” 

“Can I hug you?” Clem asked her eyes filling with tears. 

“We’re big huggers in this family, so how can I say no?” Peter hugged Clem back and he heard her heartbeat calm down. Clem was calmer because he had listened and offered to help. NO one at SI should feel like they aren’t being heard. NO one should be pushed from person to person only to be told to make an appointment with someone who never has any gaps in their schedule. Peter was about to rock the boat again. 

Peter found his mom in her office. She was on a call with someone so he sat down in the chair across from her. 

“Sorry, Peter. Let’s get out of here.” Pepper said started to tidy her desk a bit before leaving. 

“Mom. Are all interns unpaid?” Peter asked. 

“I don’t know, honey. There is someone whose in charge of all of the interns that handles all of that.” 

“Can we find out?” Peter asked. 

Pepper frowned sitting down again sensing something else was behind the question. “What’s going on, Pete?” 

“That intern Clem that wanted to speak with me. She wanted to talk to me for a couple of reasons; 1. it’s impossible to get a meeting with you or dad.—

“Ouch.” Pepper said. 

“—Sorry. I’m not attacking. I know you both work very hard and can only spread yourself so thin, but also she’s been juggling a paid job, internship, and school except for she recently lost her job and can’t find a new one to work with her internship and school schedule. She has bills to pay mom.” 

“Did she go to HR?” 

“Mom, HR is a joke. They told her to make an appointment with you and dad.” Peter sighed. 

“This should have gone to the internship director and then to HR.” Pepper said casually. 

“Can we do something?” Peter asked. 

“Peter. You always want to fix things.” Pepper started. 

“You don’t? Mom. The system is broken if we can’t take care of our own.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Then let me ask you this? How do we fix it so that it’s fair? Do we pay some interns? All interns? What do we pay them? Where do we cut back so that we can add that to the budget?” Pepper listed off items in her mind. 

“I’d say we start by knowing what our policies are for the interns including who gets paid, how much, and can they live off that?” 

“Alright. You’d better text dad that we’re going to be home late. You’re going to get a crash course in being a CEO tonight.” 

“Why can’t you text dad?” 

“Well for once…I’m not stuck at SI because of my job. I’m here because you’re insisting on fixing this.” Pepper teased. 

“Fine. I’ll tell him. He’d be on my side anyway.” 

“Why am I on opposite sides?” 

“Sometimes you think too much like a CEO. It’s okay. You can’t always help it.” Peter patted her shoulder. 

Pepper shook her head, “I’m trying, Pete. I have to see all of the sides of this to make a sound decision.

~  
Tony waited until 10pm before going to find his family. He found Peter hanging upside down from the ceiling in Pepper’s office. Pepper was going over paperwork for the internship program.

“It’s late. We may have to resolve this tomorrow.” Tony said. 

“We can’t. I told Clem I’d update her tomorrow.”Peter said. 

“Can you come down off the ceiling? What if someone comes in here?” Tony said.

“No one is here besides us, and Happy at this point.” Peter pointed out. 

“Happy left a while ago.” Pepper pointed out. 

“See dad? Perfectly safe!” 

“At least your identity is. Can’t you just update her that we don’t know the answer yet?” Tony asked. 

“Not that simple.” Pepper murmured while reading paperwork.

“Now you’re not going to let this go either?” Tony sighed. 

“Why are we paying some interns and not others?” Pepper asked. 

“And why are they all males?” Peter asked. 

Tony frowned and held out a hand for some of the files Pepper was going through, “Whose in charge of this program?” 

Peter lowered himself down enough to grab a note from the desk, “Charlie Johnson.” 

“Maybe we need to be asking him some questions.” Tony said. 

“Mom already e-mailed him and asked that he come in for a meeting in the morning.”   
“We have to make a change. We can’t pick and choose what interns get paid and we definitely can’t make it seem like it’s being chosen based on gender.” Pepper said. 

“Let’s start crunching numbers then. It’s not like we can’t afford to pay them all.” Tony said 

“You and Peter look at this like it’s simple. We need to restructure the whole program.” Pepper sighed. 

“Let’s do that then!” Peter said enthusiastically. 

“Do you want to go home tonight?” Pepper asked. 

“I mean yes, but I’d stay up all night if it meant that Clem felt better about life and I know Before you say it…I have a heart of gold.” 

“Well it’s true. You do.” Pepper said. 

“I learned from the best.” Peter said casually. 

~

The Iron Family finally walked into the penthouse at close to 3am. Peter was grateful that he didn’t need to go to school since he was supposed to be on his trip still. He changed into pajamas and then went to the kitchen to find a snack. 

Tony handed him a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with some chips and fruit and a bottle fo water. 

“Thanks, dad.” 

“Thanks for always keeping us on our toes, bud.” Tony ruffled his hair. 

“You know that you and mom should have a schedule for those in the company who need to speak with you?” 

“One thing at a time, Pete.” 

“Sure, but just think of it.” Peter said to Tony’s retreating back. 

“Goodnight, Spider-Baby.” Tony said while walking away. 

“Night, Dad.” 

~

Tony was jolted awake at Friday’s insistence, 

“Boss. It would seem Peter’s having a nightmare.” 

“It’s been a while.” Pepper said sitting up. 

“Go back to sleep. I can handle this.” Tony got out of bed and pulled on a hoodie before heading to Peter’s room. 

Peter was already awake and sitting up in bed when Tony walked in. 

“I’m fine.” 

“If you’re fine, then why was Friday freaked out?” Tony sat down on the bed. 

“She’s a worrier.” Peter shrugged. 

“Friday? Why’d you wake me?” Tony asked. 

“Peter woke up screaming for you.” Friday answered. 

“I don’t even remember that.” 

“You may have been asleep still, but bud…What was your nightmare about?” Tony threw a fleece blanket at his shiver son. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Peter laid back down wrapped in the fleece blanket. 

“It could help.” 

“No. You know what will help? If you get my blanket from May fixed.” Peter squeezed his eyes shut and hoped his dad dropped the subject on the source of his nightmare. 

“I’ll take care of it, Peter. Do you want me to sit with you for a little bit?” 

Peter relaxed at this and nodded. 

Tony ruffled his hair, “Go to sleep. I’ll keep the bad dreams away.” 

“You promise?” 

“I’ve got you, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always make my day. It doesn't even have to be about the story per say. I love hearing about your lives, and what's going on. If you're having a tough day, let me encourage you. If you need a place to rant, feel free. If you want to tell me a random fact about yourself...I WOULD LOVE THAT! Plant advice? GO FOR IT!! ;) 
> 
> KUDOS are also fantastic. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading! LOVE YOU 3000!


	69. Fill in the gaps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's nightmares continue. He does what he thinks is best to make them go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday. 
> 
> I've had a really long week and I'm super excited that tomorrow is the last work day (primary job at least...) this week and then the weekend. I need to catch up on sleep and rest badly. 
> 
> Something you should know about me: I love to wear shirts with encouraging statements or phrases on them. I'm currently wearing a sweater that has love written all over it in different languages. It's one of my favorites. 
> 
> I hope you love love love this chapter!

_Peter watched his dad up against the bad guy he was fighting. The suit had taken on too much damage and Karen was getting a warning from Friday that someone needed to intervene because Iron Man would not defeat this villain on his own. Peter was still too far away though. He was swinging as quickly as he could though. He watched his dad take one final hit and fall to the ground._

_“Iron Man is no longer breathing. You need to get there faster and start CPR.” Karen warned him._

_“Can you alert emergency services?” Spider-Man yelled._

_No response from his AI._

_“Karen! Call 911!” Spider-Man yelled again._

_Still no reply._

_Peter was failing. He wasn’t going to make it in time._

_Peter tried but no matter how quickly he swung it would seem that he was never getting any closer to his dad. How was he going to help him? He needed to get to his dad! He couldn’t lose another parent! If his dad died Pepper would never forgive him and she’d ask him to leave. Peter didn’t want to be alone again._

_Peter finally dropped down besides Iron Man and opened up the suit enough to do CPR. NO help came to assist him. Peter had to watch another parent die in front of him. It was his fault too because he hadn’t been fast enough. What kind of super hero couldn’t keep his own family safe?_

_Peter curled up beside his dad’s still warm body. He was just a kid. What right did he have to take on a job like being Spider-Man? It was too much responsibility._

_He wanted an out. He wanted an adult to take over. He wanted his dad to tell him it would be okay, but his dad was laying lifeless besides him and he wasn’t going to reassure him ever again. How was Peter going to tell his mom what had happened?_

_“Peter? The boss is dead. It’s your fault.” Karen finally came back online._

_“I asked you for help! You didn’t call for help!” Peter cried out._

_“You were the help, Peter. You failed.” Karen answered._

_How was he going to survive another funeral? Peter started to cry openly tearing off the mask. No one was around and he didn’t care who saw him anyway. Spider-Man was only a kid…A kid who had lost countless people and now he’d just lost another one. He didn’t want to live in a world without Iron Man. NO, correction. He didn’t want to live in a world without Tony Stark._

Peter shot up in bed screaming for his dad. He took several deep breaths when he realized it was the same nightmare that plagued his dreams every night as of late.

“I’ve informed the boss that you are in distress, Peter.” Friday told him.

“I asked you to stop waking him up. I’m okay.”

“The boss insisted that I ignore your request and your heart rate tells me that you are anything but okay.” Friday told him.

Tony came in the room and sat down on the bed, “Want to talk about it?”

Peter shook his head.

“Pete. We can’t keep ignoring what’s going on. It may help to talk about it.” Tony ran a hand through the kid’s curls.

He wasn’t surprised that the kid was sweaty. He wondered how long he’d been stuck in a nightmare before Friday had alerted him that Peter had awoken in distress? Too long it would seem. He would need to update her on when to alert him to Peter’s distress. He was used to the kid asking for what he needed but he’d been pretty shut down and withdrawn as of late. It reminded Tony of when May had just died. Peter was withdrawing into himself like he was afraid to lose anymore than he already had.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Tony.” Peter mumbled and laid back down.

Tony felt his heart break. Peter hadn’t called him by his first name in a long time. He was going to need to fix this soon. Whatever had freaked Peter out had freaked him out enough to stop him from calling Tony dad, “Peter. You’re not okay. Let me help.”

“No, please. Just leave me be.” Peter turned away from him.

“Do you want me to call Dr. Thomas?”

Peter shrugged.

“I’ll try and get you an appointment today or tomorrow, bud.” Tony promised taking the shrug as a yes.

“Can Happy take me?” Peter asked.

Tony hated this. The kid was pushing him away, but he didn’t want to stop him from going to therapy and right now the only way he would probably do that is if Happy drove him, “Sure. I’ll call him.”

A slight nod in response.

~

“Do you think I should be concerned that he has reverted to calling me Tony rather than dad?” Tony asked Dr. Thomas on the phone.

“It’s hard to say for sure if it’s a concern or not. I need to talk to him first, but it could be his own self protection measures kicking in. Fight or Flight is powerful and Peter’s typically response is flight so pushing you away makes sense if he’s worried about you in any way.”

“He doesn’t have to worry about me. I’m the adult.” Tony was agitated already and it was only 9am. He had waited for Peter to leave for school before calling because he didn’t want Peter to know he was concerned.

“You may be the adult, but Peter still holds a lot of responsibility for a teenager. I don’t think we can stop him from worrying about you.” Dr. Thomas explained.

“I wish he would stop taking on so much. He doesn’t need to.” Tony murmured.

“Doesn’t he though? Where should he pull back? I’m not judging you or your family, but you want me to help Peter and the thing is I don’t think Peter knows what he wants right now. I don’t think he knows what way is up or down. He’s just getting from point A to point B. Has anyone asked Peter what he wants as of late?” Dr. Thomas thought out loud.

“What do I do?”

“You love him and support the positive decision he makes even if they aren’t the decision you would make for him.”

“I just want him to be happy.”

“Good then let’s help him get there.” Dr. Thomas agreed.

~

Peter walked into the penthouse after therapy and went to his room and dug out his suit. He went to the lab and laid it on the table in front of his dad.

“Is it broken?” Tony asked.

“No. I quit.” Peter said firmly and walked away.

Tony frowned and walked after the retreating teenager, “You quit?”

“Yes. I quit. I thought that was clear.” Peter shrugged.

“Why are you quitting?”

“Simple. I don’t want to do this anymore. It’s too much.”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, “I want to support this, but this is crazy Peter. You love being Spider-Man.”

Peter did love being Spider-Man but he figured if he wasn’t Spider-Man then his dream could never come to be in real life. Quitting made the most sense to make sure that Tony stayed safe.

“I loved being Spider-Man.” Peter answered.

“Fine. Just fine. Quit. Walk away. Give up. I don’t care.” Tony threw his hands in the air and walked away.

Peter wanted to shout after him that he was doing all of this for him; to protect him.

Dinner that evening was silent except for the silverware clanking against the plates until Pepper broke the silence and tension in the room.

“So how was school, Peter?” Pepper tried.

Peter shrugged.

“He quit being Spider-Man. Why don’t you ask him about that?” Tony said.

“I thought you didn’t care.” Peter muttered.

“I’m going back to my lab.” Tony threw his napkin on the table and walked away.

Pepper stayed silent for a minute and then asked, “What are you going to do in place of Spider-Man?”

“Maybe I’ll just be a kid for a while.” Peter said taking a bite of his salad.

“If that is what will make you happy.” Pepper said.

“It is, Pepper.”

Pepper’s eyebrow shot up at her first name, but she pulled her face back to normal quick enough that Peter didn’t comment on it. What was going on with their kid?

~

Tony got ready for bed and climbed into bed under the covers next to Pepper, “What do we do?”

“I don’t think we can do anything right now. I think we have to trust that Peter will come to us when he’s ready to talk about what’s going on in his mind. This isn’t out of nowhere to him. He’s dealing with stuff and this is his way of processing.”

“You sound like Dr. Thomas.” Tony remarked.

“Well I did call her after dinner to talk this out. I was worried. He called me Pepper.” Pepper reached over to turn off the light on the lamp next to the bed and laid her head on Tony’s chest.

“It’s crazy. We can’t just let him quit.”

“He’s quit before. He always comes back.”

“What if he doesn’t go back to it?”

“We find a way to be supportive because we’re his parents.” Pepper answered.

“He’ll be mad at himself for quitting if he really gives it up for good. It’ll be a regret of his later on in life.”

“I know, but we can’t force him to be a super hero! That would be crazy.”

“This sucks.”

“No. Peter calling us by our first names again sucks. Peter wanting a break from Spider-Man is honestly overdo.”

“He doesn’t just want a break. He quit.”

“Break.”

“QUIT.” Tony said.

“Let’s not fight. We need to present a united front.” Pepper said.

“Chances of a nightmare?” Tony asked Friday.

“I’ve calculated the likelihood of Peter having a nightmare at 88%.” Friday responded.

“Better sleep while I can.” Tony closed his eyes.

“He’s going to be fine.” Pepper said softly.

“I know. I just hate when he’s not fine.” Tony admitted.

~

Peter woke up at 2:36 in the morning. He was getting used to this nightmare at this point but he had thought that if he had given up Spider-Man that it would go away. It hadn’t and he didn’t know what to do to make it stop. He just wanted some relief. Dr. Thomas said that only way the nightmare would go away was if he confronted the fear in it.

He had thought that he had done that, but now he he figured that Dr. Thomas had meant that he needed to talk about it. Who could he tell? He didn’t want to talk to his parents. They would just tell him that nothing like that would happen, but it could. It really really could. Peter went up to the roof and pulled out his phone and dialed a number he knew all too well.

“Peter? It’s late. Are you okay?” Ned asked.

“No. I’m not.” Peter sat down on his chair on the roof and pulled the fluffy blanket around his shoulders. 

“What’s going on?” Ned asked more awake now.

Peter proceeded to tell him about the nightmare, about the therapy appointment, and quitting Spider-Man. Ned listened without interruption.

Peter paused and Ned asked, “Why don’t you want to talk to your dad about this?”

“I can’t talk to Tony. He’ll feel like it’s on him to fix. He’ll try and reassure me and say that it’ll never happen, but it could Ned!”

“Peter. You called him Tony. He’s your dad.” Ned said softly.

Peter cried, “Stop! Don’t say that!”

“Peter. I don’t think this fear has anything to do with Iron Man at all or Spider-Man.”

“What is it then?”

“It’s your fear of losing your dad because you’ve constantly lost dads in your life. It’s why you’re refusing to call him dad right now. You don’t have to though. Tony is very good at surviving.”

“Ned. Stop. Please stop.”

“No, Peter. Someone has to tell you the truth. Your dad loves you and you’re right. He could die, but he’s going to work hard not to let that happen and you know it. He’s told you many times. You’re just feeling anxious. It’s okay to feel that way, but it’s not okay to push away the people you love.” Ned said kindly.

“What are you saying?”

“I think you need to talk to your dad.” Ned responded.

“I’m scared. He’s mad at me.”

“I doubt that. He’s probably more worried than mad.”

“What if I don’t explain it right?” Peter asked.

“Then call me and I’ll fill in the gaps.” Ned responded. He’d always be there for his friend. It’s what best friends were for after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Ned's a good friend, right? We all need those in our lives to point us in the right direction. :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments make me happy. 
> 
> KUDOS make me smile. 
> 
> Love you 3000!


	70. Yeah, Peter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is struggling with communicating...SO is Tony. 
> 
> Some Happy & Peter fluff. 
> 
> Ned & and Peter fluff. 
> 
> Ned & Peter getting into trouble. 
> 
> It's cute. I'll let you read it and find out. 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this past summer I had a pretty bad nervous break down with my anxiety. It was so bad I quit one of my jobs and struggled to get out of bed. I was crying in bed one day because I was just so damn overwhelmed and I couldn't figure out how to make myself feel better. 
> 
> My younger sister came into my room. Climbed into bed by me. She turned on my TV and turned on Iron Man. She doesn't like Marvel, people. She turned it on because she knows that Marvel helped me cope with anxiety before I even fully understood coping skills. 
> 
> I continued to cry for a bit, but as Tony Stark joked I think that was the first smile in five weeks. My cheeks were still wet from crying. I didn't feel less overwhelmed, but there was Tony Stark on the screen and life didn't feel as awful in that moment. 
> 
> When I say Marvel helped me to survive my anxiety I mean it, but Iron man will always have a special place in my heart because this isn't the first nervous break down he helped me get through. 
> 
> FLIP side: I'm in a great job. I'm happier than I've been in a long time. Don't get stuck in thinking that your situation can't change or get better. It will. Turn on Iron Man, and hang in there. 💜

Peter hadn’t woken up his dad without Friday in a while. He felt bad waking him up when Friday hadn’t even woken him up after his nightmare, but he also knew that Ned would kill him if he didn’t talk to him. Ned would find out at school and Peter would die a mysterious death and no one wants that.

Peter got to his parents bedroom though and he froze. He couldn’t do it. He’d just have to catch him before school so that Ned would never know that Peter had avoided this. Peter would just go to the lab to waste time. He was sure he could find something to do to stay awake and avoid any more nightmares.

Peter got down to the lab and started to sketch a new Spider-Man suit out of habit. He was on his 18th sketch of the same suit when he heard,

“I thought you were quitting.” Tony said causing him to jump.

“Don’t sneak up on people!” Peter put the sketch book down.

“So why are you drawing a new suit if you’ve quit?” Tony asked sitting down next to Peter.

“I don’t know. Habit?”

“What time did you come down here?” Tony asked looking at the numerous drawings scattered on the floor next to the table.

“Not sure. After I talked to Ned.” Peter answered going back to the sketch.

“What time did you talk to Ned?” Tony asked.

Peter shrugged.

“Peter. The nonverbal responses are getting really annoying.” Tony snapped.

“Well then why don’t you just leave? I was here first.” Peter shot back.

“You really want to pick this battle, Pete? It’s my lab.”

“Our lab since I live here too.” Peter answered not even looking up from his drawing.

“Nope. Not fighting this early in the morning. Get out. Go shower, go find your mom and tell her you love her, go build a lego set, just go elsewhere.” Tony pointed to the door.

Peter rolled his eyes but gathered up all of his things, “I need to get ready for school anyway.”

“Good. Happy can take you today.” Tony said pulling up what he’d been working on the last time he’d been in the lab.

“Fine. Whatever. I don’t want to spend time with you anyway.” Peter walked out of the room after this comment.

“Friday? Tell Pepper that Peter’s going to die today if he continues with the same attitude.” Tony said.

“Sir? I would not recommend killing your offspring.” Friday said.

~

Peter grabbed a bagel on his way out of the penthouse and found Happy waiting for him.

“I hear you have an attitude today.” Happy winked.

“You know how he gets, Happy.” Peter said getting into the car.

“Yeah. I also know you’re just like him.”

“That’s offensive. Take it back.” Peter looked up from his phone.

“Peter Parker! There could be worse things than being like your father.” Happy said.

“Name one?” Peter asked.

“Root canal?” Happy shrugged.

“Alright, you win.” Peter agreed.

“Seriously though, what’s going on?” Happy asked.

“I don’t know. I planned to talk to him today about my nightmares and instead we fought.”

“What was your nightmares about? Maybe I can help.” Happy suggested.

“Tony dies.” Peter mumbled.

“But that won’t happen anytime soon! He’s going to die when he’s like 101 and in his sleep peacefully.” Happy said adamantly

“Would you have thought May would die as soon as she did?”

“No. I can’t say I would have thought that. But that was an accident.”

“Iron Man puts himself at risk on a regular basis. If what happened to May was a freak chance than what are the odds of something going wrong for Iron Man?”

“You can’t think that way, Peter.” Happy glanced in the backseat at him in the review mirror at a red light.

“I just need to separate myself. I can’t lose someone I love that much again. I won’t survive it.” 

“Peter—“

“—You can’t change my mind. Ned was wrong. I need to keep myself from ever feeling pain like that again.”

~

Ned found him at his locker, “You talk to your dad?”

“I didn’t talk to Tony.”

“Why didn’t you talk to your dad?”

“Tony.”

“PETER! Why?” Ned asked slamming his locker closed.

“Because Ned I can’t. I could lose them. I wouldn’t survive that, but if I distance myself now then it won’t hurt as much when something goes wrong.” Peter explained.

“What if nothing goes wrong and then you’ve pushed away your parents for no reason?” Ned asked.

Peter shrugged, “I don’t know, Ned. I don’t know!”

“Then you’re in the wrong. Let’s go!” Ned grabbed his hand and started pulling him along.

“Where are you taking me?”

“The guidance counselor. Maybe she can talk some sense into you because you need some guidance badly.”

“I doubt she can help me.”

“Next stop after that is MJ.”

Peter’s face drained of color, “Don’t bring her into this?”

“Are you going to shove her out of your life too, or me? Wouldn’t it hurt just as bad to lose either one of us as it would Tony or Pepper?”

“NO! I’m not! That would be crazy! I don’t want to live without you!” Peter shouted causing a few stares as people went to class.

“Because living without the people you love by choice is painful? Maybe just as painful as losing them by accident?”

Peter wiped at the tears on his cheeks, “I gotta call Happy.”

“Why?”

“I need to see my dad.”

Ned smiled because he hadn’t called his dad Tony. Maybe he’d really heard him this time. Maybe his friend was bouncing back. He knew Peter had been through a lot, but he didn’t want to see him lose a set of parents because of fear of grief. He didn’t want to minimize what Peter had been through, but he knew Peter was much better off with his parents than without.

~

Peter called Happy and tapped his foot waiting for him to answer,

“Peter. You need to be in class. I need to be in a meeting. This needs to be important.”

“Happy. I made a mistake.” Peter said.

“What kind of mistake? Did you punch that Flash kid again? You know what, Peter? You need to stop hitting that kid. Wait. What am I saying? Nah. Hit him again. If you already hit him once might as well go for two, but then no more and don’t break anything.” Happy rambled.

“Did you just tell me to hit Flash?” Peter asked confused.

“I mean the kid’s a jerk. He deserves it.”

“Aw. You like me.” Peter teased.

“Whatever kid. What did you need if your mistake isn’t that you beat up Flash?”

“I need you to pick me up because I’ve gotta talk to dad.”

Happy softened at the kid’s use of Tony’s title, “Kid, I want to help you. I do.”

“But?” Peter asked.

“Your dad and mom are on a plane right now. They had an emergency come up which reminds me. I need to go talk to this internship director for them.” Happy said.

“Happy? Where are they going?”

“I’m not sure. They said they’d try to be back by dinner.”

“I know you know where they went.” Peter told him.

“Peter, come on. What are you going to do if I tell you? Swing there?” Happy teased.

“Well that depends on how far away it is.” Peter answered seriously.

“That’s why I don’t want to tell you. You never understand limits!”

“Yes, I DO!”

“One word. Curfew.” Happy countered.

“That’s not fair. Spider-Man shouldn’t have a curfew.” Peter whispered glancing around to make sure no one was around besides Ned who was listening to every word.

“AHH. But Peter Parker should and they are one in the same.”

“You’re stalling Happy!”

“Fine. Peter. Fine. They went back to California for something that came up at the SI building there.” Happy finally relented.

“K. Thanks.”

“—Wait! What are you—“ Happy was saying when Peter disconnected.

“I’ve gotta leave. Cover for me!”

“Why do I always miss out? Let me come with.” Ned begged.

“Fine. But when you get in trouble for skipping school and flying to California then I don’t want to hear it.” Peter and Ned walked out of the school and quickly made their way to the subway.

~

Peter and Ned made it back to the penthouse and Peter opened up his dad’s computer.

“Peter? You’re home early.” Friday remarked.

“Teacher learning day.” Peter lied.

“That seems odd. Pepper has given me your school schedule for the year but I am not aware of any teacher learning days coming up.” Friday said.

Friday was too smart for her own good.

Peter sighed, “Fri? I don’t know. She must have forgot. I mean why else would Ned be here?”

“I suppose your mother could have forgotten.” Friday finally agreed.

Peter quickly purchased two plane tickets on his dad’s credit card and called an Uber on his phone, “Let’s go.”

“Bye Friday!” Ned said as they exited.

“Bye Peter. Bye Ned.” Friday responded.

~

By the time they landed Peter was basically bouncing in his seat. He needed off this plan. He hated cramped spaces and plans were the worst. They hadn’t packed bags besides their backpacks so Peter and Ned headed outside.

“Now what?” Ned asked.

“I don’t know. My dad gets alerts for the Uber app on my phone because it’s linked to his credit card. If I call an Uber in California that’s going to raise some flags, and I’d rather he not be mad at me when I go talk to him. “

“If that’s what you wanted then we should have stayed in school and waited for them to get home. Peter! For all we know they already left to go home.”

Peter’s eyes got wide in shock, “I didn’t think of that!”

“Seriously, what are we going to do?” Ned asked again.

“Only one thing we can do—“

“—Confess the truth to an adult?” Ned finished.

“No. That’s crazy talk. We’re going to hope that my dad is too busy to check his phone.” Peter rolled his eyes as he opened up his Uber app again to input their California SI address into it.

Ned sighed, but didn’t argue.

~

Once they finally got to SI Peter walked right inside and started to walk past the desk.

The receptionist gasped and said, “Excuse me. Hi. Where do you think you’re going?”

“To find his parents.” Ned explained pointing at Peter.

Peter nodded in confirmation of what his friend was telling the woman.

She frowned, “I’m sorry. WE don’t let kids just run loose here.”

“Well what if we run with our arms hooked together?” Peter teased.

“OR SKIP?” Ned suggested.

“I’m calling security.” The woman said.

“Okay. Good talk.” Peter said.

“Are you going to tell her who your parents are?” Ned whispered.

“No, it’s more fun this way.” Peter whispered.

Security came and Peter and Ned both held their arms up in surrender.

“I’m going to have to escort you off the property.” The security guard said.

“Sure. Cool. Just doing your job. I totally respect that. Can I show you something first though?” Peter asked.

The man nodded and Peter pulled out his SI badge from his backpack and held it up.

“You work here?” The man asked.

“Intern. There is more. Hang on.” Peter showed the man his lock screen which was a picture of his parents and him that Steve had taken with his parents making a “Peter Sandwich” after a tough day at school.

“You know Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts?” The man asked.

“I thought that was implied by the picture, but what you don’t seem to understand is that they are my parents.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” The man said quickly.

“It’s fine. I’m not mad. It’s a misunderstanding. It happens. Now can I go find my parents?”

The man nodded rapidly.

Peter and Ned walked away and Ned whispered, “I hope that guy doesn’t get whiplash from nodding so enthusiastically.

~

Peter went upstairs to his mom’s office and saw his mom and dad gathering up their stuff. It looked like they were getting ready to leave. Oh. They were going to be so pissed.

“Ned?”

“Yeah, Peter?”

“This was a bad plan.”

“Yeah, Peter.” Ned nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO anyone else freak out when the site went down for a bit earlier? 
> 
> SO GLAD it's back up and running!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments make me happy!
> 
> KUDOS make me smile!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	71. Peaceful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony talk. 
> 
> Nat and Steve help. 
> 
> Sometimes a Spider-Baby just needs his Mama-Spider. 💙❤️🕷🖤🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the title fool you. This is heavy guys. SO much heavier than I was planning on going, but I felt like this is part of mental illness. It's a part people like to skip over because it is extra messy, but I don't want to skip over it. With that being said. There is a implication to suicide in this chapter. If that triggers you. Skip this chapter. Ask me for a recap without that in it and I can update you for the next chapter in a more casual way. 
> 
> If you're feeling overwhelmed. Talk to a family member, friend, co-worker. Don't just hang in there and hope it'll get better. There are also numbers you can call to talk to someone. 1-800-273-8255 is one of them. Please never feel alone or unwanted. The world would suck without you! 💜
> 
> I talked to you about my recent nervous break down and now I'll let you read the start of Peter's. I'm sorry if this hurts your heart. It hurt mine to write it, but I never shy away from tough topics in my writing. 💔

Peter stepped behind Ned, “I don’t want to die today!”

“I don’t want to die either!” Ned moved to go hide behind Peter.

“STOP! You’re making a scene and they are going to look this way if you don’t chill out.” Peter hissed.

“THEY ARE COMING THIS WAY NO MATTER WHAT. THE ELEVATOR IS BEHIND US!” Ned yelled causing Tony and Pepper to glance their way.

Tony frowned. Pepper sighed. Peter groaned. Ned gave a nervous laugh.

“Good job, Ned.” Peter mumbled.

“This was your plan.”

“You should have talked me out of it though!” Peter turned to look at this friend.

“You’re right. I should have. Now we’re both doomed.” Ned agreed.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have come up with the plan in the first place.”

“I’d agree with that statement.” Tony said coming closer.

“Before you get mad—“

“—Already mad, Pete.” Tony interrupted.

“Before you get even more mad. Let me explain.”

“You know what? We’re not doing this here. You have all of your things?” Pepper asked the boys.

Both boys nodded.

“Good. We have a long flight home. We can talk on the way home.” Pepper motioned everyone toward the exit.

~

Everyone was on the plane. They were getting ready for take off.

“Are you going to talk to your parents?” Ned whispered.

“I mean they purposefully sat away from us, so I don’t know if I should.” Peter nervously glanced behind him toward where Tony and Pepper sat.

“How does this get better if you don’t talk to them?” Ned asked.

“It doesn’t but you don’t understand. If I push right now. They will lose it. It may be better to wait until we’re in the air and then find a way to talk calmly.”

“I think you’re stalling, but it sounds like a solid plan so we’ll go with it.” Ned agreed pulling out his phone and headphones.

Peter hit him in the arm, “DUDE! Help me come up with a plan!”

“Peter. I’m not in trouble with them.”

“That’s hilarious. You think they didn’t call your parents right away?”

Ned’s eyes got wide, “You really think they would do that?”

Peter nodded, “99% sure that if they haven’t already then they will shortly.”

“This sucks.”

“Yeah. It does.”

~

Peter waited until the seatbelt sign went off and then mustered up all his brave. He needed to go talk with his parents before they thought worse of this situation than it was. He hadn’t been trying to go against what they would want. He had just wanted to talk to his dad. Now he’d messed it all up.

Peter slid into the seat next to Pepper, “I think we should talk. No. Let me say that again. I think we need to talk calmly.”

“AND NOT BE MAD AT NED BECAUSE NED IS INNOCENT.” Ned yelled from the front of the plane.

Peter rolled his eyes.

“I’m not fighting right now. I’m too tired.” Pepper answered.

“I don’t want to fight either.” Peter said.

“I kind of want to fight.” Tony shrugged.

“You always want to fight.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“No. I don’t. I want you to make good choices, and do what you’re supposed to do. I want you to tell me when you aren’t okay so I can help. I want you to be the best kid around because I believe you can be. Lately though you do everything opposite of what I want.” Tony said not even glancing up from his phone.

Peter’s eyes welled with tears, “It’s not that easy.”

“You could have stayed at school. That’s easy. You could have avoided using my credit card to buy you and your best friend plane tickets. That’s easy. You could have not stayed up all night in the lab. That’s EASY!” Tony put his phone down.

Peter jumped to his feet, “You think it’s easy? You don’t even know why I did those things.

You’re assuming a lot of things though.”

“Boys. This isn’t calm.” Pepper rubbed at her temples.

“Peter. You always have an excuse. You know what? I’m tired of hearing them.” Tony said picking up his phone and putting his ear buds in cutting off the conversation.

“This is stupid. I’m done.” Peter got up and walked back to the front of the plane.

“How did it go?” Ned asked cheerfully.

“NOT WELL, NED.” Peter replied grumpily.

~

Ned’s parents were waiting for them with similar disapproving faces when they landed.

Peter gave his friend a hug goodbye, “See you at school.”

“If we live that long.” Ned muttered.

By the time they got back to the penthouse no one was any calmer. Pepper did give Peter a side hug and a kiss on the forehead though, “I’m going to take a bath. Stay out of trouble for forty five minutes please.”

Peter sighed but nodded and went to his room. He changed into sweats and a hoodie and went up to the roof.

He just needed a minute to think, “Friday? Does Dad not love me anymore?”

“I do not detect that, Peter.” Friday answered.

“Would he be better off without me though?” Peter asked wiping tears off his cheeks.

“I don’t know how to answer that question accurately.” Friday responded sounding chagrined.

“Maybe I should leave. Maybe that would be better.” Peter thought out loud.

“In the past your parents have been quite worried about you when you disappeared suddenly, Peter. I would not recommend this course of action.” Friday cautioned.

“What do you recommend then, Fri?” Peter asked.

“I don’t have enough data to support a recommendation at this time.” Friday answered.

Peter nodded and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number.

“Peter?”

“I’m on the edge, Uncle Steve. I’m just going to leave again. They don’t want me. I don’t know why I’m here. I’m just always causing trouble, and I don’t mean to. I don’t know why I can’t do anything right. I try, but then I do the wrong thing somehow. I just…I don’t know what to do and I know I promised I wouldn’t run away again, but that seems like the best idea right now. I just don’t want to feel like I’m a burden to them. They are the best type of people and I don’t want them to feel stuck with me. Just. I-I-I don’t know…JUST HELP me.” Peter cried.

“Peter. Do me a favor?” Steve said calmly.

Peter hiccuped from crying but managed to confirm with an, “Okay.”

“Take a deep breath. Exhale slowly. I’m going to put you on speaker phone. Nat’s here too.”

Steve said. 

“Pебенок. We’re here. You’re okay.” Nat said softly.

“But but but…I messed it all up. Mama-Spider. I pushed them to far away. Now they don’t want me. I don’t even know if I blame them. I hate me too.”

“Peter. Why you feel like they don’t want you? You and your parents disagree on things. That happens. It happens to everyone. NO one hates you in this family.” Steve asked ever the voice of reason.

“Dad doesn’t want to talk anymore. He said he’s tired of my excuses so I’m not going to give him any more excuses.” Peter explained.

“Doesn’t sound like he doesn’t want you to me? It sounds like Tony hit a wall as a parent. He’s probably tired and crabby and if you give him a bit of time then everyone can talk and you’ll feel better.” Steve tried.

“Nope. I can’t do it. I can’t wait. I’m going to make a decision.”

“Oh boy.” Steve said.

Nat hit him, “Here is what you are going to do, Pебенок. You are going to get off that roof while you’re talking crazy. You’re going to wait for Steve and I to get to the penthouse. We’re going to sit down and talk, okay?”

“How did you know I was on the roof?” Peter asked looking around.

“It’s where you go when you’re overwhelmed. We know you, Pete. You know how? We’re your family. Your family who loves you. You hear that?” Steve answered.

“I’m going to go inside then. Are you coming over now?” Peter asked.

“Putting on my jacket as we speak.” Nat answered.

“You want us to stay on the phone or no?” Steve asked.

“I’ll be okay. I’m going to shower and then I’ll wait for you.” Peter disconnected the call.

Peter didn’t move though. He just sat on the roof. He was telling his body to move, but his brain just kept reminding him that he wasn’t wanted or needed. He was a problem. A trouble maker. Why was he here any longer? Peter wished he could trade places with his Aunt. She deserved to be alive.

~

Nat pulled out her phone, “I’m calling Tony.”

“He said he’d go shower.” Steve reminded.

“He didn’t sound okay. I know him. He didn’t sound okay!” Natasha repeated.

“You’re right. Make the call.” Steve nodded.

Natasha waited as the phone rang and finally Tony picked up,

“Nat. I don’t want to talk. I’m having a day.” Tony said ready to hang up.

“Don’t you dare hang up on me, Stark!” Natasha snapped.

“Fine then get to the point. I’m busy.” Tony said.

“Peter’s on the roof.” Natasha said.

“He loves it up there. That’s not odd.” Tony said confused as to why she’d call about this.

“Tony. He’s on the roof and he was talking crazy about making decisions and you and Pepper not wanting him. Tony. I’m worried. We’re still too far away to go physically check on him, but we’re on our way.” Nat said more urgently.

“I’m already heading that way now. Friday will let you in.” Tony hung up the phone and took the stairs three at a time. He opened the door and thankfully found Peter still sitting on the chair. He was wiping away tears though.

“Peter. Natasha is worried about you.” Tony said calmly.

“I don’t know why she’s worried. I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” Peter shrugged but more tears trickled out.

“You don’t look fine. Can I sit by you?” Tony asked.

Peter shrugged.

Tony sat down, “I’m sorry I didn’t listen, but you know I love you.”

Peter just shrugged and looked down.

“Peter. I need you to hear me. I love you. Pepper loves you.” Tony said louder.

Peter looked over at him, “I wish I could take May’s place.”

Tony’s heart broke at this, “No. Don’t say that. I don’t want to imagine a world without Peter Parker and May would feel the same way. In fact I think I just heard her heart break in Heaven.”

“I just keep messing up. I don’t know what I’m doing.” Peter’s chin was practically against his chest as he looked down at this point.

“You mean like a teenager. Teenager’s mess up. Hell. Adults mess up!” Tony reassured.

“I’m Spider-Man. I’m held to a higher standard. I need to do better or be better. Be better than you. I can’t be better though. I tried. Why am I here?” Peter looked up at him and Tony saw it. Peter was broken. How had he missed this? He had known the kid wasn’t okay, but not this type of not okay.

“Peter. I’m sorry. I made you feel like you couldn’t mess up or be a teenager. I do want you to be better than I was, but there is room to fail and try again. That’s what we’ll do, okay? We’ll start over tomorrow?”

Peter shrugged again.

“Peter. What do you want me to do? Call Dr. Thomas?” Tony asked.

“No. Don’t call her.” Peter mumbled shaking his head.

“Who then? Who do you need?” Tony asked.

“Mama-Spider?” Peter whispered but it sounded like a question.

“She’s almost here. I promise, Bambino.” Tony ran a hand through his kid’s curls.

Peter nodded.

“You die.” Peter mumbled.

“What?” Tony asked.

“Every night. In my dreams. You die.” Peter pulled his knees up to sob into them.

“But I’m okay.” Tony reached to pull Peter into a hug but he recoiled away from him. Tony looked to the Heavens for help. He should have talked to him on the plane. He didn’t know he was this on the edge.

“Every night. I watch it happen and I can’t stop it. Spider-Man can’t stop it. It’s too heavy. Dad! It’s so heavy. Why won’t you stop dying? Why won’t Karen stop blaming me?” Peter looked at him and there were bags under his eyes. The kid was in serious need of sleep. He wasn’t in a place for logical thought processes.

“I don’t know, buddy. Maybe we need to reboot her.” Tony said.

“You can do that? SO she stops blaming me?” Peter cried.

“I’ll reset her today. I promise, Bambino.” Tony nodded.

Peter nodded.

“You feel better? Want to go inside now?” Tony asked.

Peter shook his head.

Natasha and Steve walked onto the roof.

Tony glanced over at them a second. He motioned them forward. “Peter. Auntie Nat is here.”

Peter looked over at Natasha and Steve. He got up and wrapped his arms around her waste in a hug, “Please make him stop dying.”

Natasha frowned and Tony mouthed, “Me. Nightmare.”

Natasha nodded.

“Pебенок. I won’t let anything happen to your dad. I promise.”

“Or me?” Peter asked.

“Or you. Nothing will happen to my Pебенок. Not on my watch.” Natasha rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“Dad’s going to reset Karen so she stops blaming me. After that do you think it’s safe for me to sleep?” Peter asked her.

“I think it’s safe for you to sleep, Spider-Baby.” Nat smiled.

“I’m so sleepy.” Peter told her rubbing his eyes.

“I think I know what may help you sleep.”

“What if you sleep in your parents room tonight?”

“Where the pillows smell like dad?” Peter asked.

Nat nodded.

“I love those pillows.”

“I know you do.”

~

Tony got Peter settled in their bedroom and had Friday keeping a close eye on him, “I didn’t know he was at that point.”

“You also didn’t listen to him.” Steve accused.

“Stop. Us fighting doesn’t help him.” Nat told them.

“Tony did try to talk to him. A few times. Peter pushes people away when he’s worried about losing them.” Pepper sighed.

“What do we do now?” Steve asked.

“Would he actually have done anything on the roof?” Nat asked looking at Tony.

Tony shrugged, “I hope not. I don’t want to live in a world without my Peter.”

“We’ll call Dr. Thomas in the morning. She may need to adjust his medication.” Pepper said.

“Call us. If he needs anything.” Steve told Tony and Pepper.

“I’ll call him tomorrow too.” Nat said hugging both Tony and Pepper.

~

Tony got into bed that night and Peter laid his head against his chest, “Dad?”

“Yeah, bud?”

“I wouldn’t have hurt myself. I heard you guys talking.”

“You definitely scared us though, Underoos.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just so overwhelmed and tired.”

“Shhh. We’ll figure it all out in the morning, deal?” Tony asked.

Peter nodded and laid back down to go back to sleep.

Tony could only hope the kid slept without nightmares. The kid needed a peaceful night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot, right? Okay. Exhale slowly. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> COMMENTS make me happy. 
> 
> KUDOS make me smile. 
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	72. Cuore Mio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is dealing with some separation anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you enough for being so patient for this chapter! 
> 
> I was spending some time taking care of me and catching up on sleep and self care! 
> 
> I made this chapter extra long just because I took extra long to get it to you guys. 💜

Tony checked on Peter a few times while he worked from home. He was surprised that he was still sleeping after sleeping through the night, but it made sense when he figured in sleep deprivation. He was hoping that the sleep would help him to feel better and more like himself again. Tony and Pepper had agreed to keep him home from school to keep an eye on him for a day after their scare the night before.

It was almost noon when Peter wandered into his office rubbing his eyes, “Dad? I’m really late for school? Did they cancel for the cold.”

Tony didn’t want to say the wrong thing and cause more of an emotional break down, but he also didn’t want to lie to his kid, “Mom and I thought you could use a day off.”

“Because I had a nervous break down?”

Tony nodded slowly.

Peter sighed, “I told you I wasn’t going to hurt myself.”

“Take that out of the equation. Would you have felt up to going to school?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know. I’d like to see Ned, MJ, and Zander though.”

“How about you invite them over after school? MJ hasn’t stopped texting me since I got up. She’s worried about you. But don’t worry I just kept it as you’re out sick. You can decide what you want to talk to your friends about regarding your mental health.” Tony told him.

Peter sat down in the chair in front of the desk nodding, “I can invite them over? I’m not grounded?”

“Why would you be grounded?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know. Just figured I was in trouble for something.” Peter shrugged.

“What do you say we get out of here?” Tony asked.

“And do what?”

“We could go out as Iron Man and Spider-Man unless you’re still convinced on quitting.” Tony suggested.

“I don’t want to go out as Spider-Man. I don’t know if I want to quit or not, but I don’t think I’m up to that right now. Maybe we can go for a drive?” Peter asked.

“Sure. Go change! We’ll leave after you eat something. I’m just going to finish up some paperwork that Pep needs me to sign.”

~

They’d been driving for a while when Peter said, “I asked Friday if you’d be better off without me.”

Tony didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t ready for a serious talk. Pepper should be here. She handled these talks better than he did, “What did she say?”

“She said that she couldn’t really say. I know I’m a lot of work though. You say I’m not or that I’m worth the effort, but it’s gotta be frustrating. You used to do whatever you wanted when you wanted and now every time you turn around I need you to help me or fix something for me. If this is too much then we need to figure out a way to get you and Pepper your lives back. I can go into the system. I’ll be an adult soon enough.” Peter answered while avoiding Tony’s gaze looking at the window.

Tony pulled into a rest stop off of the freeway they were driving on and parked the car to give this conversation his full attention, “What was my life like before you?”

Peter shrugged not wanting to answer the truth.

“Come on. I know you know. It’s okay. I won’t be mad at you for being honest.”

“I don’t know. You spent a lot of time in the lab, at SI, and with mom?” Peter finally said.

“What about before I started dating mom?”

“Spent who knows how much time with who knows who doing who knows what?” Peter said.

“Do you think my life felt like it had meaning and a purpose back then? Was what I was doing and how I was was living fulfilling in any way at all?”

“Don’t know.” Peter shrugged sadly.

“I was just surviving. I didn’t have purpose like I do now. I didn’t have a family like I do now. Peter. You are endless amounts of work. You are constantly challenging me, but you’re also endless amounts of joy, and you taught me to move from survival to really living. There is no way on God’s green earth that I’m letting you go.”

“So you don’t regret taking me in?”

“I’d do it again and again. Do you regret me taking you in?”

“Of course not! I love you and mom!” Peter said louder than he’d spoken the whole ride.

“I wish May could be here, bud. I really do for your sake as well as all of her friends, myself included, but I love that I get to call you my kid. I don’t regret that and I never will.”

“I’m glad I’m your kid too, Dad.” Peter answered. He felt at peace again and laid his head against the seat and closed his eyes. It seemed that a nervous break down took a lot of someone because Peter hadn’t thought his body needed more sleep, but he’d been wrong.

~

By the time they got back to the tower Ned, MJ, and Zander were already waiting for them. Peter started to tell them about their drive and that they had pretended to be tourists in New Jersey for a bit, and he showed them his new sunglasses that Tony had insisted he needed to blend in. Peter had tried to convince him that sunglasses and baseball caps weren’t good disguises though. Tony had just shrugged and said it had been working for him well over over the years.

“Pete, I’m going to call mom. She needs my help with something!” Tony said as he heading to the office.

Peter and his friends turned on his Nintendo switch and set up Mario Party. They were still playing when Pepper walked in hours later.

She kissed the top of Peter’s head, “Stay out of trouble today?”

“Any trouble was dad’s doing.” Peter answered while focused on the mini game they were playing.

“He is known for getting into trouble.” Pepper winked.

MJ wasn’t playing so she walked after Pepper to catch up with her since she hadn’t come over in a while. Pepper wrapped an arm around the girl in a side hug as they walked and talked.

~

By the time the day was coming to an end and Peter had said goodbye to his friends he was starting to feel anxious again. He changed into pajamas and climbed into bed, and Tony and Pepper came in to sit by him.

“I don’t think I’m okay.” Peter told them.

Tony brushed his hair out of his face, “What’s going on? You’ve been relatively okay today, Underoos.”

“But I think I’m going to have a nightmare and I don’t want to panic like that again. Maybe I should just stay awake.” Peter started to push himself up to a seated position.

“Hang on. I think I have just the thing to make you feel safe again.” Pepper said and walked out of the bedroom coming back minutes later with one of Tony’s pillows.

Petter took it and hugged it to him, “Thanks, Mom.”

“You can always come wake us up too. Don’t do anything crazy like stay awake all night in the lab.” Pepper kissed his cheek goodnight.

“You don’t do anything crazy like leave for work at 4am. Deal?” Peter teased her knowing what time she had left for work that morning for a conference call with someone in a different time zone.

“Deal.” Pepper agreed.

When they get back to their bedroom Tony raised a brow at Pepper, “You know that’s my favorite pillow.”

“Pillow or Peter’s peace of mind?”

“Fine, but next time give him my other pillow. They both smell like me.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“You’ll survive or you could buy another pillow. Just a thought though.” Pepper kissed his cheek before going to take a bath before bed.

“I’m not even invited?” Tony called after her as she headed into the bathroom.

~

_Tony was standing in front of Peter. He had an apologetic look on his face and Peter knew something was wrong because he’d hardly ever seen that expression on Tony Stark’s face. Tony Stark was rarely sorry. He was intentional and put a lot of thought into all of his actions. No. Something was wrong._

_“I’m so sorry, Peter.” He was saying._

_Why? Why was he sorry? Peter was dying to ask, but also terrified to find out. Everything in him screamed that he didn’t want to know. He wasn’t going to like what came next. It didn’t matter what Peter wanted though because Tony continued his talk,_

_“I’m sorry because Pepper and I have decided that this isn’t what we want after all. We’re going to move out of the state and we just can’t take you with us. I hope you can understand. We’re going to make sure you get settled with a foster family before we leave. I’m sure you’ll be happier.”_

_Tell him you won’t. Tell him you can’t survive without him. Tell him your happiest when you’re with Pepper and Tony. Tell him that you don’t want to lose him. TELL HIM ANYTHING! Don’t just stand there like an idiot. Peter didn’t know why he couldn’t communicate his feelings, but Tony didn’t seem to care because he carried him his suitcase and pointed to the elevator where a woman was exiting to take him to a foster home._

_NO! Peter started to cry but Tony just walked away ignoring his distress. Peter was going to have to start over again again. He sank to the ground in distress ignoring the words coming from the woman from social services. She didn’t understand that he’d just lost the rest of his world._

~

Peter shot up in bed breathing heavy and drenched in sweat. He wiped damp hair out of his face and leaned over the bed before he vomited from distress all over the floor.

“Peter? I’ve alerted Tony and Pepper that you’re in distress.” Friday told him.

“Thanks, Fri. What time is it?” Peter asked.

“12:18am.”

Peter sighed. He hadn’t even been asleep that long.

Tony came in the room rubbing the sleep from his own eyes.

“I threw up.” Peter pointed to the floor.

“Sick or from stress.”

“I think stress. I don’t feel sick.” Peter confirmed.

“It’s fine. I’ll take care of it.” Tony went and get the supplies to clean the floor.

“I’m sorry, dad. I’m just so sorry. Please don’t get rid of me and move away!” Peter pulled his legs to his chest to hug them.

“Honestly, Pete. I’m not planning to move or get rid of you especially not over puke.” Tony told him.

“In my nightmare you didn’t want me anymore.”

“Well that should have alerted you to that being a nightmare seeing as it would never happen in real life.” Tony teased.

“You’re telling me there hasn’t been one day you second guessed the decision to adopt me?”

“Peter. It’s 12am. Do you really want to talk this out now?” Tony asked.

“You’re avoiding the question.” Peter pointed out.

“Fine. Honest or comfort with a lie?” Tony asked.

“Honest.” Peter nodded.

“I’ve had my doubts. Peter. You have a lot of needs. I wasn’t sure I was fit to help you heal. I wasn’t sure I was fit to be your parent. Those times I’ve second guess this have nothing to do with you and everything to do with my own fears as a parent. The day I picked you up from the hospital. I called Rhodey and told him I was going to take you in and he legit told me I was crazy and that I could barely take care of myself. I mean he wasn’t wrong! Pepper had a bit more faith but still had her doubts. May 100% believed in me though. She knew I’d be the right person for the job. I still second guess myself. I mean even right now. What kind of parent am I if my kid is always worried I don’t want him?” Tony gave this harsh truth and watched Peter’s face soften.

“You’re the best dad in the world. I always feel safer when you’re around. May was right. She was right to choose you. I just wish you didn’t have to give up so many things for me.” Peter told him.

Tony went and put the cleaning supplies away and washed his hands. He came back to Peter still waiting on him to return. He sat down next to him on the bed, “Anything I’ve lost is small compared to what I’ve gained.”

“I’m glad you think so because you’re going to lose something else.” Peter told him.

“What’s that?” Tony raised a brow.

“Space in your bed.” Peter told him grabbing his pillow and starting to walk out of his room. He turned back at the door waiting to see if his dad was planning to follow.

“I’m coming! I’m coming.” Tony rolled his eyes.

~

Tony thought that Peter would start to feel less anxious about losing Tony and Pepper, but that wasn’t really the case. Peter went to school but anytime he was home he was basically connected to Tony’s side. Dr. Thomas told him that Peter was going through some separation anxiety and that it would resolve itself and not to make a big deal of it.

Tony was working in his office one night and Peter laid sprawled across one of the chairs in his office working on a paper for school. He was starting to get tired. Tony could tell because he kept shaking himself awake, “Why don’t you go lay down? You’re exhausted.”

Peter glanced up, “Are you going to sleep too?”

“No, bud. I have some work still left to do. You could go lay in your own bed though by yourself. I promise i’m not leaving.” Tony tried.

“You don’t want me to lay by you tonight then, Dad? I mean that makes sense. I’m sure I’ll be fine. I mean. I’m a teenager. I can sleep in my own room. No big deal.” Peter tried to put on a brave face.

“Peter. You can go lay in my room too. I just don’t want you forcing yourself to stay awake when you’re exhausted, okay?” Tony told him.

“When’s mom coming home?”

Pepper had gone out of town that morning for a meeting in California.

“Soon. She should fly back tomorrow night.” Tony told hm. Peter already knew this. They’d talked it over twice, but Peter still seemed worried.

“Maybe I should call her and make sure she’s okay? I just feel like something might be wrong.”

“What could be wrong?” Tony asked hoping he’d be able to help him think this through and realize that Pepper was fine.

“I don’t know. I just know something is wrong!” Peter’s voice was rising as his distress grew.

“Okay, bud. I’m sorry. Of course you can call mom and check on her. I promise she’s fine though.” Tony gave up the fight. It wasn’t worth his son’s peace of mind and Pepper would want him to call if he was worried anyway.

Peter nodded and pulled out his phone. Pepper didn’t answer though. Peter stood up and started to pace already breathing quicker.

“Peter. Don’t do this to yourself. Pepper’s fine. She’s probably in a meeting.” Tony closed his laptop knowing full well he wasn’t going to get any more work done with his son so worked up.

“NO! Dad! I told you something is wrong and you didn’t listen and she didn’t answer and she could be trapped under a building alone!” Peter yelled.

“Okay, Bambino. Breathe. I’m sure she isn’t trapped under a building.” Tony told him.

“How can you be sure? You didn’t know when I was trapped under a building!” Peter reminded.

“Peter. That was a different situation. Mom isn’t a super hero.”

“THAT WE KNOW OF!” Peter ran his hand through his hair messing up his curls.

Tony was trying not to laugh, but a small laugh escaped, “Pete. I promise. Pepper doesn’t want anything to do with the superhero life and she’ll leave that to us.”

“You’re laughing at my anxiety now? These are real fears and it’s not funny.” Peter pouted.

“I’m not laughing at your anxiety. I promise. I’m just…I’m sorry. It’s just cute. Pete.” Tony finally caved and told him the truth.

“It’s not cute. And we need to fly to mom right now.” Peter told him.

“We’re not. You have school in the morning.” Tony knew Peter was on edge and worried, but he had two parents who traveled for work a lot and this was normal and he couldn’t get on a plane every time he got a little worried.

“Please dad? I just know she’s not okay. She could be hurt!” Peter begged.

Tony’s heart broke and he almost caved. He wanted to take that fear out of his eyes, but he needed to see that even if he didn’t fly to Pepper that Pepper would still be safe, “I’m sorry, Underoos. The answer is no.”

“If something happens to mom then it’s on you because I tried to warn you!” Peter wiped at the tears on his face.

“Peter. I promise she’s fine. We can try and call her again if you want, but text her first so she knows it’s urgent.” Tony told him.

Peter nodded and texted his mom,“I’m worried. Are you trapped under a building or was there an earthquake? Are you sure the building you are in is structurally sound? Are the fire detectors working? Can you come home? Please come home! ALSO call me. Dad won’t let me fly there. He’s being mean about this.”

~

Pepper glanced down at the message on her phone as the meeting was wrapping up, “I’m so sorry to cut this short. I have a family emergency that I need to take care of. I’ll e-mail everything we’ve talked about though. Excuse me.”

Pepper got to her car and pulled out her phone to call home.

Tony answered right away, “You took too long. He’s convinced you died.”

“Pet me on speakerphone.”

“Go ahead. He can hear you. He’s being dramatic though. Be warned.” Tony told her.

“Cuore Mio. I’m going to get on the jet and come home, but I need you to calm down. You’re freaking dad out.” Pepper told him softly.

“Mom? I’m freaking him out? I’m freaking me out.” Peter sniffled on the other end.

“I’m coming home. I promise, but can you do me a favor?”

“Anything.” Peter agreed easily.

“Keep my side of the bed warm until I get there?” Pepper asked knowing it would get him to go sleep.

“I can do that. I’m sorry, Mom.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“You have to leave your trip early and come home because I’m bad at coping.”

“No. I get to come home early and see my two favorite guys. That sounds like a win win to me. Don’t you think so?” Pepper told him.

“I guess, but make sure that you drive carefully and ask the pilot how many successful flight’s they’ve had, and if it’s not a good number…Ask for a new pilot, okay? Promise?”

“I promise everything will be fine.”

“See you in a few hours.”

“Sleep…Cuore Mio. I’ll be home soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Comments make me happy. 
> 
> KUDOS make me SMILE. 
> 
> AND LOVE YOU 3000!


	73. Highest Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is trying to cope, and he doesn't want to be Spider-Man while he copes...That is until someone asks for a favor and he can't say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! 
> 
> Three good things from this week: 1. I got a super cute sweater in the mail. 2. I made it to work on time or early every day this week. 3. I finally got some time to write this chapter! 
> 
> Random Fact about me: My love language is gifts and acts of servitude. 
> 
> secondary is words of affirmation. 💜
> 
> Funny story of the week, Me trying to air up my tire which is broken by the way and I had an appointment to get fixed finally giving up because it's getting late and I didn't want to be late to work. Guy getting out of his truck..."Ah. Do you need some help?"   
Maybe he meant well, but it was 7:30am and he got my speech about how I am an independent female and I don't need a man. 
> 
> SO yeah...I hope I can bring a smile today for you!

It had been a month since Peter had quit being Spider-Man, and a month since his nervous break down began. Peter was starting to heal, and feel more normal. He still didn’t like to be away from home for too long or away from his parents. He’d spent time with Ned and MJ though and had made an effort to be a good friend, and boyfriend no matter how nervous he was to be far from home. 

Peter was at a coffee shop on a Saturday after school and the same news story that had been running for days ran again. The theme of this news story was simple, “Where is Spider-Man?” 

MJ squeezed his hand in support when she saw his frown, “You don’t owe anyone anything.” 

“Don’t I? If I have the power to help people and I don’t then shame on me because there was a time in my life when I needed help and if I hadn’t gotten it where would I be?” 

“This is what led to your break down though; feeling like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. You get the right to take care of you.” 

Peter just nodded. He wasn’t sure he believed MJ. He wasn’t sure he was ready to go back to Spider-Man either though. Would he ever be Spider-Man again? Peter wasn’t sure. Peter knew a   
couple of things right now:

He was holding it together even if he felt like he was held together himself by tape and glue.  
He had loved being Spider-Man but being Spider-Man had taken something from him. He would never be able to go back to who he was before the Spider bite.

“I just can’t do much more than take care of myself right now.” Peter smiled at MJ. She’d been so supportive throughout the last month.

“When’s your next appointment with Dr. Thomas?” 

“Soon. I should go. Happy should be waiting.” Peter hugged MJ on his way out. 

~

“I’ve seen the news.” Dr. Thomas told him when he sat down.

“Who hasn’t?” Peter teased.

“What are you going to do? Continue to put Spider-Man on the back burner? Start the hero life again?” Dr. Thomas asked without any tone of judgment or pushing him toward one of the other. All Peter heard in her voice was honest curiosity.

“I don’t know. The world wants an answer and it’s an answer I don’t really have. Right now the suit is sitting in the lab gathering dust. I haven’t gone anywhere near it even. I don’t want to blame all my problems on being Spider-Man. I love being a superhero. It is a lot of pressure though.” 

“What happens if there is a crisis? Will you ignore it?” 

“There are other heroes.” 

“So you’re saying you wouldn’t rush in to help? You’d just let people get hurt potentially?” 

“I’m saying that it’s not selfish to take care of myself!” Peter snapped.

“I don’t know how to tell you this. I don’t think you need to come see me every week.” Dr. Thomas closed her notebook. 

“What? Why? Because I got mad? I’m sorry! Please don’t do this!” Peter cried out alarmed. He didn’t want to lose his therapist. He felt safe talking to Dr. Thomas about anything. If he didn’t have her he worried what that would do to him. 

“Calm down, Peter. I’m not saying you can’t come see me. I’m just saying that you’re doing well. I’m not worried about an immediate break down right now. You just told me that it’s not selfish to take care of yourself. I couldn’t have said it better myself and that tells me that you’re on the mend. I would like to try doing once a month appointments. You can always call though and schedule another appointment if you need to talk.” Dr. Thomas reassured him.

“I’m okay?” Peter asked. 

“I think you already know the answer to that. Don’t you?” 

“Okay is an illusion. We’re all just doing the best we can.” Peter smiled. He was doing better. Life wasn’t so heavy that he couldn’t handle it any longer. He was on the mend.

~

Peter got home and found a note from his parents. They knew his anxiety got worse if he didn’t know where they were when he got home and found the penthouse empty so they tried to remember to leave him a note even if they had texted or talked about it prior. 

“Pete.We had a fundraiser to got to tonight downtown. We’ll be home late. Call if you need us.  
Love mom and dad.” 

Peter made a sandwich with some fruit and chips and turned on the TV. It was another news story about Spider-Man, “Do they not even realize that if Spider-Man’s disappeared then there is a reason for it?” 

“I don’t think they care about the reason.” Peter glanced behind him when Rhodey responded rather than Friday.

“Well they should. Being a superhero is a lot of work and it takes a toll and I have a right to want to take a step back or quit. It’s my choice.” Peter pouted. 

“Well I was kind of hoping you were ready to get back out there as Spider-Man.” Rhodey shrugged. 

“Why?” 

“We’ve been getting some weird readings in the area. It’s almost like when Dr. Strange makes a portal but different. I was going to check it out, and I’d like some back up.” Rhodey explained.

“ I don’t really want to. Can someone else help?”

“No one is available.” 

“Cap?”

“Busy.” 

“Bucky?” 

“Has a cold. He blames you even though you haven’t been sick. He said kids are germy.” Rhodey shrugged.

“Rude. Just rude. Nat? Wanda? EVEN SAM?” Peter listed off trying to avoid helping.

“You’re it. I wouldn’t have come here if I had another option. I know you’re on the fence on if this superhero life is going to work for you and I don’t want to push, but I’m worried about waiting to check this out if it’s serious and I don’t want to go without backup if I don’t have to.” Rhodey told him. 

Peter sighed. He didn’t want Rhodey doing this on his own. They didn’t know what they were up against and if something happened to Rhodey and he had sat at home when he could have helped then the guilt would eat him alive, “Fine. But I’m keeping my distance. I’m just going to make sure you don’t get into trouble.” 

“Who do you take me for, your father? I never get into trouble.” Rhodey protested. 

“He told me about the time you guys went to that party in college and he had to carry you back to the dorms because you tried to outdrink someone else.” 

“He tells that story wrong.” 

“He told me you’d say that.” Peter laughed. 

Rhodey smiled because he loved that Peter was starting to sound more and more like himself again. The whole family had been worried for a time because they hadn’t been sure they would ever hear a genuine laugh again or see a real smile. Now he was back to laughing, smiling, and teasing and Rhodey just hoped that asking him to suit up again wouldn’t ruin it. Oh boy. Tony was going to kill him. He probably should have run this plan by him first before asking Peter for help.

~

Peter was irritated. He was watching Rhodey’s back from behind a dumpster. It smelled. It was raining. It was winter so that meant it was also freezing. He could be at home right now, but noooo. He had made the decision to look out for his uncle. Why hadn’t he called his dad? If he’d called his dad then his dad would be here freezing instead of Peter. This is the parts of being a superhero that sucks. 

“Kid. I don’t think we’re going to see anything tonight. We might as well just head home.” Rhodey told him over their coms.

“Good. I’m freezing. I’m tired. Oh, and it stinks.” Peter complained.

“Also you’re crabby.” Rhodey teased.

“You’d be crabby too if you had to wait by a dumpster to watch someones back.” Peter told him.

Peter started to walk toward where Rhodey stood and looked at Rhodey suddenly eyes going wide. Rhodey knew something was wrong if only from Peter’s reaction. 

“Pete? What is it?” Rhodey asked already reaching out a hand.

“I told you I didn’t want to do this. Now my Spidey Sense is going crazy. Something bad is about to happen.” Peter told him in a high pitched voice.

“I still don’t see or hear anything! Maybe your Peter Tingle is broken!” Rhodey shouted over the wind that was picking up now.

“Don’t call it that and it’s not BROKEN!” Peter yelled. Peter’s head was pounding now. He felt it before Rhodey. A portal opened right underneath them and both Rhodey and Peter went flying though.

“PETER! GRAB MY HAND!” Rhodey yelled.

Peter couldn’t reach so he did the next best thing. He shot a web to Rhodey and hoped that it wouldn’t break. They didn’t know where this portal let out and Peter was not going to do this on his own. This would not be a repeat of 2010.

~

The portal let out…Right…Where it had picked them up? Peter frowned at Rhodey.

“I don’t understand. We’re right where we were…” Rhodey told him.

“Something is not right though.” 

“What do you mean?” Rhodey asked.

“It’s not storming. It’s also sunny.” 

“Maybe the storm stopped?” Rhodey asked.

“And it suddenly isn’t night any longer?” Peter asked.

“You’re right. Something is different and not okay.” Rhodey finally agreed.

Peter couldn’t make out the look on Rhodey’s face, “What’s your face.” 

“I’m wondering something.” 

“Fine. What are you wondering?” 

“Will you keep your dad from killing me once we get this all situated, Pete?” 

Peter laughed, “Let’s just see what we’re up against. Maybe we just went back in time to morning?” 

“Yeah. Maybe.” Rhodey didn’t believe it though. He didn’t have a Spidey Sense, but he knew this wasn’t that simple. Nothing with being a superhero ever was.

~

Peter and Rhodey made it to Avengers tower. Peter’s heart sank though because when he went to pull the door open. It was sealed tight, “Fri? It’s me. Let me in.” 

No response.

Rhodey rolled his eyes, “Step aside. I’m about to do something possibly illegal.” 

Peter moved out of the way and watched Rhodey pick the lock, “Oh. Dad’s going to be pissed that you were able to do that so easily.” 

“I know. I don’t think we’re home though, Pete.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Friday would have let us in right away.” 

Peter nodded slowly. “So we’re in like an alternate earth? Is that what you’re saying because if that’s what you saying then I have to tell you something.” 

Rhodey nodded for Peter to continue.

“I think I’m going to have a panic attack.” Peter told him as his breathing started to grow faster. He could feel his heart racing. Fight and Flight was kicking in. He didn’t want to be trapped away from home and his parents again.

“Kid. Stop. I can feel your anxiety and you’re making me feel anxious. This is what we’re going to do.” Rhodey paused. 

“I’m waiting!” Peter said loudly as they walked into the tower. 

“I’m thinking!” Rhodey held up a hand.

“Think faster! Someone is coming!” Peter hissed. 

Peter soon met eyes that were all too familiar; eyes he saw every morning. This was not good.  
Rhodey stepped in front of Peter in a protective measure.

“Loki is loose in the tower” Alternate Peter said out loud. Rhodey had to assume he was talking into a com of some sort.

“Listen, Kid. You’ve got us confused. Let’s just talk calmly and figure this out.” Rhodey told him.

“I know this is confusing, but I’m not Loki.” Peter protested.

Alternate Peter didn’t really care what they had to say though. He quickly webbed Rhodey to the wall behind him, but the webs didn’t stick to Peter.

Alternate Peter frowned in confusion, “They won’t stick to you.” 

“Just like they won’t stick to you.” Peter nodded.

“I don’t understand.” Alternate Peter shook his head.

“How about we unstick Uncle Rhodey from that wall and talk about it calmly.” Peter told him.

“Uncle?” Alternate Peter asked confused. 

“Yeah because Tony adopted us…Ya know?” Peter explained.

Alternate Peter’s eyes filled with tears, “Tony adopted you before he died?” 

Peter shook his head in shock, “Tony adopted me but he is alive.” 

“He’s alive?” Alternate Peter asked again.

Peter nodded.

“Is he happy?” 

Peter nodded.

Alternate Peter smiled, “I always liked to think that he was somewhere better and that he was happy.”

“What happened to Tony here?” Peter questioned.

“He saved the world, but it cost him the highest price; his life.” Alternate Peter said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Okay. Okay. I didn't plan on Rhodey going with Peter to this alternate Earth but that just happened and I kind of love that, so I'm so excited to share what happens next with you and I hope you loved everything about this chapter!
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY! 
> 
> KUDOS MAKE ME SMILE!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	74. Health Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Rhodey try to figure out what's happening on another Earth.
> 
> Tony, Pepper, MJ, and Dr. Strange try to figure out what's going on at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I survived this crazy work week! I'm sorry I've been MIA a lot. I've been working like 12-14 hour days and that's a lot. I left work at 11:30am today though and I'm feeling a bit more human. 
> 
> Enjoy this update that came as the result of feeling more human. ;) 
> 
> ALSO random fact about me. I still haven't decorated my office even though I've worked there three months. I'm drowning...I don't know where to fit it in!

Steve paced in front of both of the Peters and finally held up a hand, “You’re both Peter Parker?” 

Peter nodded, and alternate Peter gave a thumbs up. 

“And there are two Rhodey’s?” Steve asked. 

“I would guess there is two of everyone.” Rhodey told him. 

“Except for Tony and Nat.” Alternate Peter answered quietly.

“They’re alive on your earth?” Steve asked Peter and Rhodey.

“They are.” Rhodey confirmed.

“Would we be able to contact them?” Steve asked. 

“I don’t know, but I’m sure once they find out we’re gone then they’ll be working on a solution to bring us home.” Peter answered.

“No. You misunderstand. I do want to help you guys get home. I just…It’s stupid. I want to have one more shot to talk to my friends.” Steve answered avoiding eye contact with everyone.

“I know it probably feels like that’s a solution to your grief. It’s not though. They aren’t the Nat and Tony you knew.” Peter told him. 

“What do you know about my grief?” Steve snapped.

“I know a lot more about grief than most kids my age.” Peter admitted.

“I’m sorry. I know that wasn’t fair. I just…I would give anything to talk to them. Nat said see you in a minute, damn it!” Steve said before storming out of the room.

“I think we need to hear the story of how they lost their lives.” Rhodey said.

“Why? What does it change for you?” Alternate Peter asked.

“Nothing I suppose. I just want to make sure we don’t repeat it on our earth in the future. I’m not looking to lose my best friend.” Rhodey told him. 

“And our Rhodey was?” Alternate Peter asked.

“I think this is a sensitive subject and emotions are running high and maybe we should take a break. Maybe Friday can let us know where we can sleep until we have a solution to get us home?” Rhodey asked. 

“There is no Friday. We turned her off when Mr. Stark died.” Alternate Peter answered quietly.

Peter’s eyebrows shot up and he was about to say something, but he noticed Rhodey’s subtle head shake asking him not to. It was just absurd! Tony wouldn’t have wanted them to do that! He was going to have to figure out a way to get Friday back up and running. 

When they got to their room Peter flopped onto the bed and asked, “What now? I don’t have any clothes!” 

“We’re going to have to go shopping.” Rhodey sighed. 

“Can we even use our money on this Earth?”

“I don’t know, kid. I’m not an expert at traveling between Earths.” Rhodey responded more rudely than he meant to.

“I guess I’ll go ask other Peter to borrow some clothes for now so I can get out of the Spider-Man suit. It helps that we’re the same size and probably have the same taste in clothing.” Peter disappeared out the door they had just come in.

Rhodey sat down and put his face in his hands. He didn’t want to live in a world where his best friend was dead. He didn’t even want to visit it. They needed to get home quickly before anything bad happened, but before they left Rhodey really wanted the full story because he was never going to let this become their Earth’s story.

~

Peter couldn’t sleep. All of the noises on this floor of the tower were different than the penthouse. He finally sighed and got up. Peter made his way to the elevator and signaled for the penthouse. When the door opened though and he stepped into the entry way Peter gasped. 

The place looked the same as his home excepts it was covered in a layer of dust. It was like no one wanted to face the fact that Tony was gone. Peter didn’t know that he would want to in their shoes either, but he also knew Tony and this is not what his dad would want.

Peter just made his way to the guest room and climbed into bed. He sighed because all of the noises were finally what he was used to and he was able to fall asleep quickly. 

Peter didn’t wake up until Rhodey came into the room around 7:30am, “Pete. You shouldn’t have come up here. It seems like they keep it cordoned off right now basically.” 

“They need to heal.” Peter mumbled sleepily.

“I could tell you the same I suppose.” Rhodey crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m working toward healing. They are ignoring it as a whole.” Peter explained what he saw as the major difference between his grief and Earth Two’s Avengers.

“I think that before we start judging that we would need to know the full story. It’s easy to say that they just need to heal. Pack up all of Tony’s stuff and move on, but it’s complicated I’m sure.” 

“It is. It’s more complicated than you can understand.” Alternate Rhodey stood in the doorway watching them.

“Then help us to understand. Dad would be so sad to see that Friday’s been shut down, and the penthouse looks like it’s waiting for it’s owner to return except spoiler alert he isn’t coming back.” Peter stretched as he responded.

“We could clean it all up. We could pack up all of his stuff. We could turn Friday back on. We’re not there yet though. This is still too raw for us. Grief doesn’t have a timeline that works the same for everyone.” Alternate Rhodey explained.

“How long ago?” Peter asked softly.

Alternate Rhodey shrugged but his eyes welled with tears, “Long enough for dust to gather up here, but short enough that Peter still cries himself to sleep at night.” 

“I’m sorry.” Peter told him.

Alternate Rhodey nodded, “So use a bit more tact and understanding in the future. Maybe add in a dose of kindness. We’re all doing the best that we can to protect the world Tony died to save, but also not fall apart ourselves.” 

~

An alarm sounded while the Peters were playing chess against each other. Peter glanced at Rhodey while alternate Peter jumped up and rushed to change into his Spider-Man suit.

“Can we help?” Rhodey asked.

“Don’t you think people will find it weird if there are two Spider-Mans?” Alternate Peter asked.

“I suppose.” Rhodey agreed.

“You know if we had Friday we could help from here.” Peter muttered.

Rhodey gave him a soft shove to remind him to be kind about things that he didn’t fully understand. Peter did appear to feel bad about his comment at least.

“Friday didn’t stop Tony from dying.” Alternate Peter muttered. 

“So you’re mad at an AI? Listen if AI’s could love then you would know that Friday loves Tony. If she could have kept him alive. She would have.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t have time to fight about this right now!” Alternate Peter stressed as he pulled his mask over his face. Peter noticed that his suit was no longer blue and red but rather black and red. He wondered what was up with that.

“Just go. Let us know if we can help at all.” Rhodey said.

“I couldn’t keep my comments to myself.” Peter said once everyone else was out of the tower.

“I noticed.” Rhodey walked away shaking his head.

~

Tony paced. Pepper sat on the couch. 

“How do we keep ending up in these situations? I don’t understand. Peter wasn’t even sure about being Spider-Man so what would cause him to go out as Spider-Man that evening? OH yes. That would be my best friend. He’s not going to live much longer by the way. Once we get them back that is. I just…I don’t know where to start.” Tony sighed.

“Please don’t kill Rhodey and I think we should call Dr. Strange.” Pepper told him.

“How are you not freaking out? Like I feel like my heart is going to beat right out of my chest and you’re just sitting there all calm and crap and I need you to get on my level.” Tony stressed.

“Peter needs a calm parents and you are anything but calm. I feel the panic but I’m going to shove it way down until we know what we need to panic about. Right now my main focus is on getting Dr. Strange here, and having Friday scan the city again.” 

“Friday said there is no trace of Peter or Rhodey on this earth let alone this city.” Tony said as he sent a message to Dr. Strange.

“If he’s not on this Earth than where is our kid?” Pepper asked standing up and walking to look out the window like she could see Peter if she did that.

“I wish I knew.” Tony answered honestly.

~

“HELLO! Peter Parker! You’re a dead man. I waited for you for two hours! I didn’t even want to go to this stupid movie night but you insisted because they are showing StarWars on the big screen.”” MJ yelled walking into the tower.

“Peter’s not here.” Tony told the angry teenager.

“Well then where is he?” 

“We’re trying to figure that out.” Pepper sighed.

“Like he ran away? I knew he was on edge but he wouldn’t have just left. He was doing better! I swear!” MJ sat down next to Pepper.

“We don’t think he ran away. We have footage from the suit up until he went into a weird portal thing with Rhodey. After that we have nothing. We can’t contact him. It would appear that he can’t contact us. We do know he’s not on Earth any longer.” Tony grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen and took a sip from it soothing his dry throat.

“So he’s in space?” MJ asked.

“I hope not. I really really hope not.” Tony sat down again unable to decide what felt better sitting or pacing. Answer: neither.

“So we’re just what? Sitting around?”   
“No. We’re waiting for Dr. Strange. We thought he would know what to do next.” Pepper squeezed the girl’s hand.

“He’d better hurry up.” MJ said.

~

“You know what would make my life easier? If Peter would stop going missing.” Stephen Strange pointed out. 

“I’ll make sure to tell him when you get him back here.” Tony promised.

“You guys must think that what I do is easy. I’m going to find Peter. It may take some time.” Stephen said.

“He’s already traumatized! Let’s get him back sooner rather than later please!” Pepper said in a higher tone of voice than she meant to use. Okay maybe the panic wasn’t simmering any longer. Maybe it was escaping just a little bit.

“I’m going to do my best.” Stephen promised heading to the lab.

“I need something else to focus on.” Pepper said to the suddenly quiet room.

“Yeah. Me too. I mean at least Rhodey is with him but that just means that my best friend and kid are MIA now. I need them to be safe and home.” 

“I think I can distract us.” MJ offered.

“Go ahead.” 

“It’s going to weird you out, Tony.” MJ warned.

“Psh. I don’t get weirded out as easily as you think.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Alright. I warned you. I think I want to go on birth control and I don’t know how to tell my mom without freaking her out.” MJ said.

“I mean why would you do that? What would be the purpose behind it? I mean are you and Peter…NOPE NOPE NOPE. Don’t answer that! I repeat strike the last question from the record.” Tony shook his head.

“This is you not being weird…?” MJ teased.

“I thought you were going to talk about periods or something, OKAY!” Tony threw his hands in the air in surrender.

“I mean it does have to do with periods sometimes.” Pepper said quietly.

“Why would birth control have to do with periods?” Tony asked already regretting it but needing to think about anything besides Peter and Rhodey.

“Regulates your cycle.” MJ explained.

“Why it would not be regulated?” 

“Oh, honey.” Pepper laughed.

“This isn’t funny.”

“Sit down…Mr. I’m the smartest man in the world. We’re going to have health class.” MJ teased.

“I always hated health class.” Tony muttered sitting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you loved this chapter!
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY!
> 
> KUDOS MAKE ME SMILE!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	75. Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns the truth behind Tony's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! 
> 
> My birthday is tomorrow! I'm a little sad it's a Monday, but also geeked because I love birthdays. 
> 
> ALSO this chapter could be a bit painful. Read in a safe space. Maybe have some tissues nearby. My heart still hurts thinking about End Game so I'm sorry to bring up painful memories. 💜😜

Peter was in the lab tinkering when Steve walked in, “Going to get mad at me for being in here?”   
Steve gave a kind smile, “No. Tony would want someone to use it. I’ve never liked that everything is just sitting around waiting for him to come back. I just…I guess we don’t know how to move forward so we’re all just stuck here in survival mode. You don’t know what it was like. That last fight with Tony. We said whatever it takes, but it sure took and took from us.” 

“How did he die?” Peter asked. 

Steve sat down on the opposite side of Peter and leaned his arms on the table, “When I first met Tony I told him that he wasn’t the type to make the sacrifice play. I didn’t understand at that point that the persona he puts on is an act to keep people at arm’s length. I was wrong. I wish I had been right. I wish that he had let someone else snap their fingers. I wish that he was going to walk through that door snacking on blueberries like always and tease me about how serious I look. I wish that Morgan wasn’t growing up without a father.” 

Peter didn’t want to interrupt but he had no clue who Morgan was. He didn’t ask though. He knew Steve from this Earth needed this chance to tell this story. He may not have ever spoken these words out loud and Peter knew that when you talked about trauma then it lost some of it’s power over your mind.

“You asked how he died, but you need to know why he died before the how.” Steve told him.

“Okay. Why did he die?” Peter went with it.

“Earth was invaded by aliens from another planet. Thanos. He was…A monster. A monster we didn’t beat. He was looking for the infinity stones and we were trying to keep him from getting all of them. If he got them; he would wipe half of living creatures from existence. We failed though. He snapped his fingers. He did what he said he would do and for five long years we had to learn to live without family members, friends, teammates. Tony had to learn to live without you. I think that almost killed him at times. 

We came to him with this crazy idea about time travel. We would go back, get the stones, and snap our own fingers and bring everyone back. Restore what was broken. Tony refused. He didn’t want to chance it. He had a family. He had Pepper and Morgan. He couldn’t lose Morgan because he called her his second chance. He was constantly trying to make up for losing you. 

He changed his mind though. You know why? You. He couldn’t live with himself if there was a chance to bring you back and he refused to even try. He looked at your picture and he knew he would do whatever it took. He invented time travel for you, kid. That’s how much he loved you.” Steve wiped at the moisture on his cheeks.

“We don’t have to talk about this if it’s too much.” Peter told him kindly. He didn’t bother reminding him that he was talking about Alternate Peter and not Peter himself. Peter himself still had Tony in his life and he knew he loved him more than life itself.

“No. I want to. I need to. If it’s too much for you though then I’ll stop.” Steve told him.

“It’s not. I guess I’m dissociating because it’s not my dad, ya know?” Peter shrugged. 

Steve nodded slowly, “That’s still weird. I know he always thought of you as a son, but it’s weird to hear you call him dad.” 

Peter cleared his throat, “I can stop. I can call him Tony.” 

“No. I like it.” Steve reassured.

“What happened next. He invented time travel which is crazy cool by the way.” Peter grinned.

“Right. We then tried to figure out where in time we needed to go to get all of the stones. We knew we only had one shot. We figured it out though. We made teams. We were as ready as we could be. Of course there were some hiccups. We didn’t get all of the stones we needed. Tony and I went on a bit of a rogue mission to finish it out and when we get back we found out Nat had paid the ultimate price. 

It wasn’t like we could stop the mission though. If we did stop then Nat’s death would have been meaningless and she would have been pissed. She probably would have haunted us too until we finished the fight.” Steve gave a watery laugh.

Peter blinked back tears. Maybe this felt more personal than he’d originally thought but he wasn’t going to stop Steve from telling this story. He needed to know. He wanted to help this team…Not his family, but still his family in some weird way heal, “So you had all of the stones? What then?” 

“Bruce and Tony made a glove to use them. Bruce decided he’d be the best choice because he felt confident the hulk could take it. He snapped and it was a lot worse than we thought it would be. He almost lost his arm. We did it though. We brought everyone back.”

“I don’t see where Tony dies then.” Peter was confused.

“It’s not the end of the story, kid.” Steve paused and seemed to collect himself before continuing, “Thanos heard about our mission. He wanted to stop us from undoing his work. He attacked. We were thrown right back into what felt like the same battle from five years ago. We were short ‘staffed’ still because at this point we hadn’t known the snap had worked. We prepared to fight anyway. Hell, I would have fought the whole army by myself if I had needed to. That’s what heroes do. 

I’m glad I didn’t have to. Right when I thought we were done and out I heard a voice I knew all too well in my com and it said, “ON your left.” Steve smiled.

“SAM!” Peter nodded.

“Right. Sam.

Portals opened all over. I suddenly had my team back. I had my family back. I said words that day that I may never say again, ‘Avengers Assemble.’ We fought like everything depended on that fight because everything did. We knew that we couldn’t lose because if we did. We wouldn’t be able to fix it again. Thanos wouldn’t make the mistake of leaving some alive again because he would know then that we would keep fighting. We would keep trying because we don’t quit. And if we can’t protect the Earth—“ 

“—You can be damn well sure we’ll Avenge it.” Peter inserted in.

“Right. So right as we thought we would lose this battle again. Tony surprised us all. He had the stones and he used them. He got rid of Thanos’s army. There was this moment of relief that the fight was over until we realized the cost. Everyone dropped a knee in respect. Tony was alive at this point, but we knew. He wouldn’t make it. The damage was too severe. He died to bring you back, Peter. So yeah we’re in survival mode and we don’t know how to heal at this point because we haven’t figured out how to live in a world without Tony and Natasha.”

Peter was surprised to realize he was openly crying at this point, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t be crying. It’s not my Tony.” 

“But yours would do the same thing.” Steve supplied in words what he was thinking.

“He would. I would. You would. We’re heroes. It’s what we do. We never think of the cost.” Peter squeezed his eyes shut against the tears but they kept falling.

Steve opened his arms and Peter hugged him tight. He wanted to hug all of Steve’s pain away and for Steve to hug his pain away. There was something about sitting with someone who understood grief in the same way as you. Who understood loss like you did.

~

Tony and Dr. Strange worked in the lab. Pepper would pop un for an update as often as she could. They hadn’t located Peter and Rhodey yet, but it was only a matter of time. Tony could sense it. They were getting closer to finding them. It was still taking too long in his eyes, but he knew he couldn’t ask Dr. Strange to work any faster because he had and Strange had looked at him and reminded him that what he was doing was more difficult than Tony understood and it’s not something where you can snap your fingers and make it happen. No, it required patience.

So Tony would be patient. He’d wait because he trusted Rhodey to watch out for Peter. He also trusted Peter who had survived way too much trauma. He knew that Peter would survive this as well and that he’d have him back in his arms soon enough. But if the opportunity to snap his fingers and bring Peter back became a possibility he would do it without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I know this chapter was a little short but I wanted to get an update out to you before I go celebrate my birthday with family. 
> 
> AND it felt like we went full circle and it was a good space to end the chapter. :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY!
> 
> KUDOS MAKE ME SMILE.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	76. Peter Distress Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes out as Spider-Man(?) with Alternate Peter.
> 
> Rhodey is starting to see that parenting is not easy.
> 
> Peter gets some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend!! AHHHHHHHHHHH! 
> 
> I feel like weekends always going by so quick, but here is this update and I hope you all love it. 
> 
> Random Fact about me: You all know I have anxiety...Or if you've been reading enough of my stories you know that...Anyhow...Part of anxiety is sleep deprivation because sometimes my anxious thoughts keep me awake at night. If I can't sleep then I turn to Ao3 because it's like a community of people that get me. No one judges you for being awake and commented on someone's work at 3am either so that's always nice.
> 
> ANYHOW Here is the update: ↓

Rhodey walked around trying to find Peter. He was going to kill that kid. Every time Rhodey asked him to do something he did the opposite. NO self preservation in that kid at all. Their conversation earlier that day had gone as followed:

_“You cannot go out crime fighting with the other Peter!” Rhodey told him with his hands on his hips in frustration._

_“No. It’s fine. We’re going to make a different suit so that there aren’t two Spider-Man’s.” Peter explained._

_Rhodey counted to ten because he was trying to keep his cool. How did Tony do this? Nope. Scratch that thought. He had seen and heard Tony lose it over situations just like this. Tony made parenting look pretty dang easy though and it wasn’t a walk in the park at all._

_He’d been in charge of Peter for a short time and already he was failing, “It’s not about there being two Spider-Man’s. We aren’t home. I’m not letting anything happen to you that I’m going to end up explaining to your dad.”_

_“Well then let’s just not let anything bad happen, huh?” Peter shrugged._

_“Nothing bad is going to happen because you’re going to stay in the tower.” Rhodey told him._

_“Like Rapunzel?”_

_“You think this is funny, don’t you?” Rhodey frowned._

_“Just calm down. It’s not the first time I’ve been trapped away from home.” Peter teased._

_“Well I’m glad you’re not freaking out, but I am.” Rhodey told him honestly._

_“Okay, Uncle Rhodey. I’m sorry. We’re going to get home.”_

_“I know, Kid. We’re going to get home. Please just don’t do anything as Spider-Man or any other superhero until we do.”_

_~_

Now Rhodey had thought he and Peter were on the same page. He needed someone to explain to him why the kid was AWOL then? They had specifically talked about staying in the tower, so why couldn’t Rhodey find him then?

“Friday—“ Rhodey face palmed. He couldn’t talk to Friday. He really needed to convince them to get Friday back up and running because Friday would have all of the information that he needed. But Friday wasn’t up and running so he was playing Hid N’ Seek with a teenager who was also a superhero. This wasn’t his day.

Rhodey saw Steve running toward him.

Steve looked at him and said, “Peter is hurt.”

Rhodey groaned and ran with him, “Yours or mine?”

“Don’t know. Didn’t ask. They sound the same on the Com’s.” Steve told him.

“I’ll kill him if it’s mine.” Rhodey told him walking into the MedBay with Steve.

“And if it’s mine I’ll start with a lecture and go from there.” Steve said as he and Rhodey walked into the waiting room.

Alternate Peter looked at the two worried adults, “Now before you get mad at us—”

“—Already mad.” Steve muttered.

“Okay, but we were just out swinging around town. We weren’t even thinking about fighting bad guys, but then—“

“—There is always a then!” Rhodey rolled his eyes.

“Stop interrupting. It’s annoying and rude. We weren’t looking to fight crime, but then Pete. He heard a cry for help and we couldn’t not help.”

“He could have not helped. He could have called for back up. He could have done what I asked!” Rhodey threw his hands in the air.

“So Pete…He went in to help except this dude that was trying to rob this lady was like mega strong and he threw Pete around like a rag doll. I webbed him in the eyes to try and help because he was like going crazy. I think it pissed him off though because he threw Pete into a brick wall.” Alternate Peter explained.

“Concussion?” Rhodey sighed.

“Maybe some broken bones and—“

“—I hate that there is an and.” Steve told him.

“AND when he woke up…He was a bit confused and disoriented.”

“Amnesia?” Rhodey asked.

“I don’t know. I’m not a doctor.” Alternate Peter frowned.

“I’m going to kill him.” Rhodey said again.

“DON’T KILL HIM!” Alternate Peter gasped.

“I won’t really kill him, but there are going to be consequences because we talked about this. We had an agreement. He’s going to be grounded or or or…I DON’T KNOW. We’ve got to get home so that disciplining this kid isn’t my job any longer.” Rhodey sat down in a chair in the waiting room.

The room grew quiet as everyone waited. Finally Dr. Cho came out and walked over to the group.

“A couple of things: NO ONE should be allowed to use a child as a rag doll and toss them around however they would like. Peter has several broken ribs and a lot of bruising. He also has a concussion and temporary amnesia. Thankfully that was the worst of it. It could have been a lot worse than it was.” Dr. Cho said.

“What can he not remember?” Rhodey asked.

“He knows who he is. I asked him about his parents though and he told me his parents died. He told me that his Aunt is dead which is untrue. I think there is some confusion there. He paused though and he said he didn’t know who was raising him. It would seem his past memories are mostly intake. It’s just his short term that has been affected.”

“The kid’s aunt is dead.” Rhodey told her frankly.

“But I…Our Peter…Never mind. I guess I shouldn’t have assumed.” Dr. Cho said.

“Your aunt is alive?” Rhodey asked the alternate Peter who nodded.

“Why are you always here then?”

“I like it here I guess.” Alternate Peter shrugged.

“We have to keep her away from my Peter. He’s confused already and that will crush him. I’m going to have to go in there and explain whose raising him. I’m going to have to answer questions that I’ve already watched him grieve over and I’m not explaining why Aunt May is dead in his mind and alive here.”

“How are we explaining the two Peter’s and Rhodey’s then?” Alternate Peter asked.

“Good question.”

“We’re NOT explaining anything.” Dr. Cho told them.

“We’re not?” Rhodey asked.

“No. Peter needs to heal from the trauma his body and his mind have been through. He needs to remember things on his own. We need to try and not overwhelm him with our own wants and needs.” Dr. Cho warned.

“So he doesn’t know that Tony and Pepper have been his parents since his Aunt died?”

Dr. Cho cleared her throat against the emotion in it at the thought of her previous employer being alive and well, “I don’t believe so.”

“Great. I’m done. I can’t do this parenting thing.” Rhodey sat back down.

~

Peter kept racking his brain to remember anything past Aunt May being dead. How had it happened? He couldn’t remember. He just knew in his gut she was gone. Who was raising him? He didn’t know. Someone had to be taking care of him though because otherwise why was he at the tower? Also the weirdest thing had happened. He could have sworn someone who looked just like him had brought him into the MedBay. He must really be losing it.

Rhodey walked in, “How you doing, Kid?”

“I’m fine, Mr. Rhodes SIR.”

“At ease. It’s just Rhodey.” Rhodey teased sitting down next to Peter’s bed.

“Where is Mr. Stark?” Peter asked. He knew the man would be worried about him after what happened. Wait…What had happened? Something bad. He wouldn’t be in the MedBay struggling to remember things if it had been something good.

“Umm,” Rhodey panicked and didn’t know what to say, “Business trip.”

Peter frowned, “Can we call him? If he gets the readings from my vitals…He will flip his lid.”

“He has no cell service. Remember he warned us all about this trip?” Rhodey kept a straight face.

“I don’t remember but Dr. Cho said my brain went through a trauma and that it may need a few days and I should start getting memories back.”

“Yep. Well that’s the reason we can’t contact him.”

“I guess that makes sense. Maybe send him an e-mail though…I don’t want him to worry.” Peter leaned back against the pillow suddenly exhausted.

“I promise he won’t worry about this, Kid.” Rhodey reassured running his fingers through Peter’s curls like he had seen his best friend do about a thousand times.

~

“SO no one tells the kid anything different than Tony is on a business trip.” Rhodey explained to Rhodey 2.0 as he had dubbed him and Steve.”

“I mean what if you guys are here an extended time. I just don’t think lying to the kid is the right move.” Rhodey 2.0 said.

“Dr. Cho said we can’t explain things to him. He needs to remember on his own and I don’t think sending the kid into a panic attack is going to help anyone.” Rhodey said firmly.

“He has panic attacks?” Steve asked.

“Yes. I don’t know if he knows that but he does right now. He’s been through some trauma. It’s normal. We’re working on it. He has a therapist.” Rhodey felt the need to defend his family and their decision on how they chose to help Peter heal.

“So it’s decided. No one tells the kid that Tony is dead. I’ll let the others know.” Rhodey 2.0 said firmly.

“What do you mean Mr. Stark is dead?” Peter screeched coming into the room.

Rhodey glared at Rhodey 2.0 who looked back at him sheepishly.

~

“C’MON Strange! I want my kid and best friend home!” Tony told him coming into the lab.

“I’m working on it, Stark, but it’s a little complicated.” Dr. Strange glared.

“You keep saying that and I keep hearing you, but I’m about to send a distress signal to Loki.” Tony sat down on a stool in the lab where Strange had set up shop.

“Don’t do that. Loki gets heated when it comes to Peter.” Dr. Strange said.

“They have a weird sort of friendship and I think he’s just protective of Peter.”

“We all want Peter back home. I’m working as quickly as I can, but you want him to come home in the same way he left, correct?”

“Maybe less traumatized if you can make that happen…” Tony teased.

“This is not Burger King. You cannot have it your way, Stark.” Dr. Strange rolled his eyes.

“Well I really wanted a Whopper so now what do we do?” Tony joked.

“Is everything a joke to you? Your kid and best friend are missing. I’m trying to find them and you’re distracting me by cracking jokes left and right.”

“I joke because it lightens the mood. What we’re dealing with is heavy and it’s easy to freak out. I’m trying to keep a grasp on my calm. This is how I do that.”

“Fine, but Whoppers are horrible for you, Please never eat them.” Dr. Strange shuddered.

“Noted, Doc.” Tony nodded.

~

Pepper was fine. She wasn’t freaking out. She needed to be calm. It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened and it always works out. Peter always comes home. BUT what if he doesn’t come home and he’s trapped somewhere alone and afraid? Well Rhodey’s there so not alone, but what if something happened to Rhodey and they aren’t together?

Pepper was going to burn that Spider-Man suit so that nothing bad like this would ever happen to her kid again. She knew Peter loved being Spider-Man but he’d been on the fence as of recently and Pepper was positive she could convince him this was for the best. But would she be able to live with herself? She wasn’t a horrible person for wanting her kid to be safe. She just wanted to know that Peter would come home every night. Is that so much? Pepper didn’t think so.

She just needed her kid home, but he wasn’t home…So she had taken to baking to avoid dealing with her stress about Peter being MIA. She had made cupcakes, cookies, and cakes galore. She was running out of space to put things though, so she probably needed to stop baking, but she needed to feel useful. She wasn’t an Avenger. She didn’t know how to bring Peter back, so all she could do was wait. Maybe it was time to send Loki a “Peter Distress signal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO here is hoping that I sleep tonight and wake up to lovely comments! ;) 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING! 
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY!
> 
> KUDOS MAKE ME SMILE!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	77. Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter processes what he heard. 
> 
> This chapter has some Loki/Peter fluff too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!
> 
> I hope you are excited when you get the e-mail that I'm posting outside of the weekend. ;) 
> 
> ENJOY!

“You’re okay, right?” Rhodey asked.

“No. No. No. No. No. I’m fine. Totally fine. 100% okay. Fine, just fine.” Peter stuttered out.

“You don’t look or sound fine. You’re repeating your words, you’re pale, and you look like you could pass out any second.” Steve pointed out.

“I’m also seeing double.” Peter responded.

“Double?” Steve asked.

“I’m seeing two Rhodey’s.”

“Oh. That.” Steve looked at Rhodey for direction on how to explain that. Peter didn’t give them a chance though.

“Umm…Could one of the Rhodey’s do me a favor?” Peter asked.

“Sure.” Rhodey 2.0 responded.

“Catch me.” Peter said right before passing out right in front of them. Rhodey 2.0 caught him just as he’d asked.

“Now what?” Rhodey 2.0 asked still holding a passed out Spider-Kid.

“Look. I don’t know. Tony usually handles these things.” Rhodey held his hands in the air.

“Well there’s no Tony coming to the rescue here, so we need a new plan.” Steve said.

“Pepper? She’s alive here, right?” Rhodey answered.

“She is.” Rhodey 2.0 nodded.

“Call her.”

~

Pepper walked into Peter’s room in the MedBay and sat down by the teenager, “He looks just like our Peter.”

“We know, but in our universe. You are his mom. He could really use his mom right now to explain what’s going on.” Rhodey told her.

“You said that Dr. Cho said that—“ Rhodey 2.0 started to say.

“—I know what I said, but that was before you spilled the beans. Now if we don’t explain what is going on then he’s going to think that his Tony is dead, and I don’t know how he survives that.” Rhodey snapped.

“One day at a time. That’s how you survive that. It’s how I’ve survived it.” Alternate Peter walked in with his sister Morgan on his back in a piggy back ride.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound insensitive. I just don’t want him to lose one more person. You have your aunt. He doesn’t. I’m not saying one is right and the other is wrong. You both drew short sticks and I’m sorry, kid. It really sucks. I just want to help Pete the best I know how.” Rhodey rambled.

Peter opened his eyes slowly and found lots of eyes on him in concern, “What happened?”

“Peter. Let’s talk.” Pepper said taking his hand.

“Sure thing, Ms. Potts, but umm. I had this horrible nightmare that Mr. Stark was dead and there were two Rhodey’s. It felt so real.” Peter told her.

“Everyone…Give me some space?” Pepper told the group. Everyone exited.

“Is there two of me too? Am I losing my mind?” Peter asked.

“You’re not losing your mind. I mean you’re not in your right mind because you took a hard hit and are struggling to remember some details of your life.”

“That makes sense. Like I know Aunt May is dead, but whose been taking care of me? Rhodey? He’s always around.” Peter picked at some lint on the blanket.

“I am going to explain this and I need you to not freak out, okay?”

“I’m really bad at not freaking out.”

“Just try.”

Peter nodded.

“This is not your home. You’re from a different Earth…At least that is our understanding. That’s why there are two Rhodey’s and another Peter. On your earth Tony and Pepper there are your parents. It’s my understanding that just like I love Peter here and Tony loved Peter here…They love you.”

“So Mr. Stark here?”

“He died, sweetie. He saved the world.” Pepper wiped away tears from her cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” Peter squeezed her hand.

“Me too.” Pepper agreed.

“I want to go home.” Peter told her.

“I know, baby. We’re going to work hard to make sure you go home soon.”

“Can I see one of his helmets?” Peter asked.

Pepper frowned, but nodded, “I’ll bring one to you later.

“Can I be alone?” Peter asked.

Pepper smiled and squeezed his hand, “You bet. Peter? Morgan and I will be here for a bit. I’ll make sure to get a helmet to you.”

Peter nodded his thanks. As soon as the door closed he left the tears he’d been holding back for Pepper’s sake fall. He knew what she was telling him. His Mr.Stark was alive, but that was a lot to take in and right now all he fully understood was that there was no Mr. Stark here to hug him or tease him or call him Underoos and that just sucked.

~

It wasn’t until later that evening after he’d gone to hide in the lab that Pepper brought him an Iron man helmet. She had just ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead when she passed him the helmet. She didn’t question why he needed it or tell him to give it back. He supposed that was because no one needed it any longer. It was just sitting, waiting for an owner that would never return.

He put on the helmet and the display lit up right away.

“Authorized user, Peter Benjamin Parker.” Friday’s voice broke through his on thoughts.

“Friday?” Peter asked.

“Yes, Peter. How can I help you?” Friday responded.

“I, umm. I don’t know. I just heard that Mr.Stark…Well he..Died.” Peter started to cry. He just couldn’t separate the facts right now. He heard what Pepper told him but what he knew right now was that Mr. Stark was dead.

“That is correct. Would you like me to play the footage that he saved for you just in case he passed away unexpectedly?”

Peter shouldn’t. It wasn’t for him. It was for this Earth’s Peter. But he needed to hear his voice so badly, “Just play the audio, please.”

“_Hey Underoos._

_I don’t even know why I’m making this. I made one for Pepper and Morgan and I just felt like you needed one too. I know you’re not here right now. I mean you dusted right in my arms. I’m going to bring you back though. No matter what it costs. In case that cost is higher then anticipated though…I wanted to leave you some advice,_

_Don’t spend so much time grieving for me that you forget to live. I want you to have the best life, kid. Graduate high school, date that girl…Umm MJ? Yeah. MJ. Date the scary girl. I know you’ve had a crush on her for a while. Go to college. Don’t worry. It’s paid for no matter what happens to me. I have it all set up for you. You can go wherever you want. Cough* MIT. *Cough._

_Get to know Morgan. She knows all about her big brother and she already loves you. Keep Pepper company every once and while, maybe? Remind her to keep living as well. Notice that no where in there did I say anything about Spider-Man being apart of your best life. I think your best life needs to involve some normal time and I don’t think you’ve had any time like that. In an ideal world I’ll be around to talk to you about this in person, but I want you to take a pause from the superhero life. Spend some time just being Peter Parker and learning what that looks like without the weight of Spider-Man on your shoulders. Just be a kid, kid. Okay? See what I did there?_

_Anyhow this is probably stupid because you’ll never hear this because I’m overthinking this. In case I’m not though…I love you 3000, Underoos. See you in a minute.”_

The audio ended and Peter realized he wasn’t able to catch his breath when Friday interrupted his thoughts, “Peter. It would seem that your vitals are off. Protocol from Mr. Stark tells me that I’m supposed to contact someone for you.”

“You…You…You…Can’t.” Peter couldn’t breathe enough to explain he could only talk with her because he was wearing the Iron Man helmet and no one else could communicate with her.

“I’ll go find someone now, Fri. Don’t worry.” Peter reassured the AI.

Peter took off the helmet and laid it on the work bench gently. He went to find Rhodey who saw him coming and opened his arms. Peter sobbed against his shoulder.

“It’s not your dad, Kid. I promise.” Rhodey reassured.

“I don’t even remember him as my dad right now. I only remember him as my mentor but it hurts so badly.” Peter cried.

Rhodey looked at Steve, “You guys have a Loki here?”

“We do. We don’t like to have him around though.” Sam answered before Steve could.

“He tends to cause mischief.” Wanda threw in.

“He turned over a new leaf though, and he’s trying to do better. Thor promises.” Bucky answered.

Rhodey addressed the group, “Well Loki is one of the kid’s best friends…SO call him, or e-mail…Send out a smoke signal. Just get him here.”

~

Loki stared at Peter who had latched onto him in a hug when he walked in, “Why is the Spider-Child attached to me?”

“You’re one of his best friends.” Wanda supplied as an answer.

“I hardly know the child.” Loki said confused.

“Well no. He’s not from this Earth, but you’ll have to do because we’re in pinch.” Rhodey sighed.

“Someone make him let go.” Loki looked around.

No one offered to step in and help.

“Fine. I’ll make him let go.” Loki tried to peel Peter off of him, but Peter gave a small whine and clung tighter.

“So he won’t let go.” Loki said looking around for help yet again.

“Well good. You can prove you’ve changed by helping Peter.” Steve said.

“But I don’t want to do that. He’s seems really needy.” Loki cried, but his eyes softened a bit when he glanced at Peter who clung to him like he was his lifeline.

“Good luck! We’re going to give you some space, but I won’t be far. Don’t mess this up.” Rhodey warned him as everyone started to exit the room.

“Listen, Spider-Child…How about you release me? I’m not going to leave.” Loki told Peter.

“That’s a lie. I know how your heartbeat sounds when you’re lying.” Peter told him not letting go.

“Listen. You could go to any safe person. I’m not the best choice…” Loki tried.

“Not true. You’re the only one I can hug with all my strength and you never complain that it’s too tight.” Peter told him.

“Captain America?” Loki suggested.

Peter frowned, “That could work, but you always tell me that I can hug you until my stress is relieved. Besides you’ve never lied to me…Well except for earlier. That was the first time you’ve lied to me.”

“How long does the hug take to relieve your stress?” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Could be a while. I’ve got a lot of stress and some of the stress I can’t even remember so better hug extra long just to make sure it does it’s job.”

“I am pretty sure this is the first time I’ve hated my life.” Loki said.

Peter frowned, “That’s also a lie.”

“Damn. How do you do that?” Loki groaned.

“It’s okay to like the hug too, Mr. Loki.”

“Fine. You can hug me as long as you need, but only because you like me and I’m not sure why, but it’s nice.” Loki told him.

“You love me…” Peter teased.

“Maybe.”

~

“I don’t understand why I wasn’t informed of this immediately!” Loki yelled coming into the lab.

“I told you not to call him.” Dr.Strange groaned.

“We need all the help we can get so I reached out.” Pepper explained following behind Loki.

“See I can follow directions.” Tony raised a brow.

Loki sat down on top of the table in the lab in a pose indicating that he was meditating.

“What are you doing?” Dr. Strange asked.

“Trying to make contact.” Loki popped open one eye to give a slight glare at the distraction.

Everyone waited and finally Loki gasped.

“What happened? Is Peter okay?” Tony asked distressed.

“He’s friend cheating on me with me!” Loki yelled loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY!
> 
> KUDOS MAKE ME SMILE!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	78. Strays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Rhodey help the Alternate Avengers in a fight.
> 
> Some Peter & Loki Fluff because...C'mon it's cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's SOOOO late! 
> 
> I'm sorry! My day got away from me! I slept in so late today and then I got home late from work. It was basically one thing after the next stopping me from getting this chapter out at a semi normal time. 
> 
> Honestly I struggled with this chapter. I hit writer's block so many times. 😭
> 
> I hope you still love it though!

“Life’s been a little crazy over the past week. You would have loved it. I swear the crazier the things were the more you thrived. You could handle anything no matter how sleep deprived you were. I wish I was that person because I haven’t been sleeping since you—Since you,” Rhodey 2.0 wiped tears from his cheeks and cleared his throat, “Since you died.”

Rhodey was starting believe that there would always be a gaping hole in his heart where his best friend should be. No one told you want to do when you suddenly lost your best friend. No one told you how to heal from something like this. Rhodey wanted his friend back. He wanted him back because as much as Tony joked around and made light of things he always knew what to do. He always had a plan. He would know how to hold this situation.

“Well I’ll be back next week. Don’t worry. I’m taking care of Pepper, Morgan, and Peter—Both Peter’s. Yeah…I told you it’s been crazy. I miss you and Nat. I hope you’re finally at rest.” Rhodey started to head back to his car but before he got there the sky opened up and rain poured out on him. Honestly, it was like the world was still grieving the death of Tony Stark with him.

Good. Everyone should grieve. Rhodey didn’t know if he would ever stop grieving. He didn’t know if the nightmares would end. He didn’t know if he’d ever get to the point where he could talk about the happy memories of his best friend without feeling like he couldn’t breathe. Rhodey just didn’t know much of anything at this point other than the fact that everyone should grieve this death because the world had lost something too. It wasn’t just Rhodey.

~

“Stop following me!” Loki looked at the teenager and his eyes glowed green.

“I’m not following you!” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“Peter! I walked away to go to the kitchen for a snack! You were watching a show.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Well I just thought you might be lonely.” 

“How could I be lonely? Every time I turn around there is a Spider-Kid behind me.” 

“Sorry. I’ll give you some space.” Peter looked at his feet.

Loki sighed, “Kid, it’s fine. I know that you think of me as a safe person which I don’t really understand, but just give me a little bit of space and we can hang out again. Why don’t you go check on Rhodey?”

“Which one?”

“Your Rhodey.” 

“How do I know which one is which? They look the same.” Peter asked confused.

“Well the one who looks like he’s falling apart belongs to us.” Loki answered as if it were obvious.

Peter nodded and went to go find Rhodey. He came into the common floor that everyone hung out on and saw both of the Rhodey’s. Now he just had to figure out which one was falling apart. 

The problem with this being that everyone looked like they were falling apart. Steve was arguing with Bucky about who was more likely to make a dumb decision unsupervised. Wanda had a hand on one of the Rhodey’s shoulders and she looked just as sad as Rhodey. The other Rhodey stared out the window depressed and Sam was talking to him about getting out of the tower. 

“We’ve got to get everyone out of this tower.” Alternate Peter said from behind him.

He jumped in shock, “A warning next time.”

“Sorry, but you agree, right?” Alternate Peter asked.

Peter nodded but pointed at the TV, “We may be needed elsewhere.”

Alternate Peter sighed, “Why robots? Why are robots taking over New York?” 

“Suit up?” Peter grinned.

Steve noticed the TV too, “Looks like we may be all heads on deck! And remember if you get hurt—Walk it off.”

One of the Rhodey’s clicked something on his wrist and the war machine was soon wrapping around him.

The other Rhodey looked at Peter, “I don’t have a suit here.”

“I have an idea,” Peter told him, “You may not like it.”

“I hate when you have ideas!” Rhodey groaned.

“I FOUND THE RIGHT RHODEY!” Peter grinned.

~

Rhodey couldn’t believe that he had let Peter convince him to do this. He was pretty sure the world was going to be traumatized because they knew Iron man was dead and now he was flying around again.

“Fri, Tell me what we’re looking at? How can I help?”

“There is a bus of children in danger on the bridge a few blocks south.” Friday told him.

“I’m on it.”

“Umm guys.” One of the Peter voice broke through the Com’s.

“You guys sound the same! Identify whose speaking!” Bucky yelled.

“It’s me, Peter!” 

“We know that much!”

“We differentiate ourselves by Pete and Peter, you idiot!” Alternate Peter yelled.

“Language!” Steve yelled. “It’s our Peter. What’s going on?”

“I took down a bunch of the robots, but we don’t know where they are coming from or whose in control. WE don’t know the plan. How do we stop them without that information?” 

“We keep the civilians safe while we figure it out!” Steve yelled.

“I think I can help with this.” Pete told them.

“If you’ve got a plan then we’re happy to hear it.” Bucky told him through the com’s.

“I’m thinking I follow my Spidey Sense until the buzzing is so intense that I can hardly stand it and that will lead me to the source. From there we shut it down.” Pete told them.

“NO!” All of the adults answered at the same time.

“Whose got a better plan because I’m willing to do whatever it takes to protect Earth.” Pete told them.

“So was Tony and it cost him his life!” Rhodey 2.0 yelled.

“The kid’s on the right track actually.” Loki interjected sounding bored as usual.

“YES!” Pete grinned as he punched a robot right in the head. 

“I’m in charge of Pete and I say no!” Rhodey yelled.

“I’m sorry. I can’t hear you, Uncle Rhodey!” Pete made some crackling noises.

“Did you just call me uncle again?” Rhodey asked.

“Are someone’s memories coming back?” Wanda teased.

“FOCUS PEOPLE!” Sam yelled.

“Does anyone know where the other Peter went?” Steve yelled.

“I think he stole my idea!” Pete yelled.

“I thought keeping Steve alive before he had the serum was difficult but keeping two Peters alive is going to be the death of all of us.” Bucky said resigned.

“Just someone go be his backup!”

“I’ll go!” Pete said excitedly.

“NOT YOU! Anyone but the other child on the team!” Rhodey 2.0 yelled.

“On it!” Wanda yelled.

“I never get to have any fun!” Pete pouted.

“Destroy these robots! Isn’t that fun?” Sam teased.

“I want to say no to be dramatic but it kind of is.” Pete told them.

“Let’s finish this! I’m starving!” Bucky grumbled.

All of a sudden all of the robots hit the ground and stopped moving. 

“Well that was convenient!” Bucky smiled.

“I win!” Alternate Peter swung back into view.

“Technically I do since it was my idea that you stole!” Pete told him.

“We win?” Alternate Peter corrected and Pete nodded.

~

Peter found Loki later in the living room. He sat next to him on the couch, “Can you send us home? I remember my family and I just want to go home.”

Loki shook his head, “I don’t know how to do that, Spider-Child.”

“Please! I just need to see them!” Peter cried.

“I can’t send you home. If I could then I would, but I could help you forget again.” Loki offered shrugging.

“I don’t want to forget them!” Peter shook his head.

“Then how about we focus on something productive?” Loki suggested.

“Like what?”

“How about a way to stop Sam from snoring so damn loud.” Loki grumbled.

“I think I could actually make something to help with that.” Peter nodded.

They were interrupted when Rhodey ran in, “Peter! I think we have a way to get home!”

Dr. Strange walked in, “I could send you home or to another universe. I want to be clear about this. I’m going off the basis of I think someone was trying to make contact with similar magic to Loki’s if not the same. If I’m wrong and that isn’t your family then we’re just sending you somewhere unknown again.”

“I’m willing to chance it.” Rhodey told Peter.

“Me too.” Peter agreed.

“Wait, one gosh darn second,” Loki stood up holding out a hand to stop them, “I was just promised an invention to make Sam stop snoring.”

“I’m sure the other Peter could make one too, Mr. Loki!” Pete told him.

“I don’t like him as much as you.” Loki mumbled.

“I knew you two would get along.” Rhodey teased.

“Let’s go home!” Peter grabbed Rhodey’s hand as Dr. Strange opened a portal for them to step through. 

Right before walking through though Peter paused and glanced at the Avengers from this universe, “I’ll tell Nat and Tony how much you love them.”

~

Peter and Rhodey walked into the penthouse. Peter smiled because he knew he was home. His backpack was still where he had left it. It was like they hadn’t even been gone. Pepper came around the corner and she gasped, “Peter Benjamin Parker!” 

Peter walked into her open arms, “MOM!” 

Tony came running up the stairs as soon as Friday alerted him that Peter was home. He was heading to hug Peter but his best friend surprised him with a hug first.

Tony patted his back, “Everything okay?”

“You were dead.” Rhodey blinked away tears.

“You’re going to have to explain that later, platypus.” Tony teased.

“Also Peter is hard to keep alive.” 

Tony laughed, “Tell me about it.”

Peter turned and saw him, “DAD!” 

Tony was soon being crushed by a Spider-Baby, “Pete…Too tight.”

Peter loosened his hold, “Sorry. Sorry. You were dead.”

“I really need to hear this story!” Tony looked confused.

“Also the Avengers…They love you and auntie Nat.” Peter told him.

~

After the tower was quiet. Tony and Rhodey were on the roof because it was warm for March.

“If you ever snap your fingers…I’ll kill you myself.” Rhodey told him honestly.

“Like ever? What if I’m just jamming out to music?” Tony teased.

“Don’t ever do it.” Rhodey told him and his face was completely serious.

“Did I at least go out with a bang?” Tony asked.

“I mean you saved the universe…”

“Hard to top that.”

Rhodey and Tony turned to walk into the penthouse when a portal opened again and Steve and Rhodey 2.0 stepped through.

Tony glanced at him eyebrows raised, “Umm. I didn’t tell you to bring home strays.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are home!!!! 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY!
> 
> KUDOS MAKE ME SMILE!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	79. How Did It Go So Wrong So Fast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alternates deal with the emotional fall out of seeing Tony Stark again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday!
> 
> SURPRISE! That's right--Extra chapter! Just for you! 💜
> 
> Get excited! 
> 
> WELL I'm off to bed, so I hope you enjoy!

The portal opened and out came alternate Peter. He turned in shock as the portal was closing,   
“NO! I didn’t want to come here!” He yelled.

Tony looked at Rhodey, and Rhodey sighed. 

“Kid. I think you’re trapped here for the moment. What was the plan? What were the three of you thinking?” Rhodey asked the alternates.

“We’re not here permanently. We wanted a chance to—“ Steve started, but Rhodey 2.0 pushed past him and wrapped his arms around Tony in a hug.

Tony looked at Rhodey and Rhodey shrugged, “You died.”

“I did not DIE!” Tony said through gritted teeth. He felt this other Rhodey shake with tears though and his heart broke a bit. He hadn’t died, but these Avengers had suffered a loss. He couldn’t be upset with them for coming here, but he figured they had come this way for some type of healing from their trauma.

“You did! You big idiot! I can’t believe you!” Rhodey 2.0 glared at him.

“I’m sorry. I know you guys have been through something, but I’m not the Tony that you know and love.” He tried. It didn’t seem to matter though because as soon as Rhodey 2.0 released him then Steve was hugging him.

“Help me!” He mouthed to Rhodey.

“Guys. He isn’t going anywhere, but how about we give him some space?” Rhodey asked them.

Steve nodded and released Tony from the hug, “Sorry…We just—Well it’s been a while.”

“And I literally just saw you.” Tony teased.

“Listen. It’s late. Let’s all settle in for the night and we can re group in the morning?” Rhodey suggested.

Tony noticed that the other Peter that he had heard about looked like he had seen a ghost and Tony was worried that he would fall over if the wind blew at him the wrong way. “Kid. It’s okay.”

Alternate Peter glanced at him in shock, “I didn’t want to come here. Loki pushed me through saying I had some healing to do.”

Tony nodded slowly and walked over and put an arm around the boy who shrugged it off and stepped away.

“Don’t! Please don’t! I just learned to live without you and this isn’t permanent. I can’t.” Alternate Peter wiped at his cheeks.

“Kid, I’m sorry. I wish I could bring your Tony back. I can’t though.” Tony told him softly.

Alternate Peter looked at Rhodey and Steve 2.0 with tears on his face, “I didn’t want this. I don’t want to lose him all over again.”

Steve 2.0 pulled him in for a hug and whispered words that Tony couldn’t hear but it seemed that Peter calmed down hearing them.

“How about I show you where Pete is.” Rhodey suggested and Peter nodded.

~

Pete was in his room catching up with Ned and MJ on FaceTime when his bedroom door opened. He turned and his mouth dropped open, “Peter! Did I dream coming home?”

“No. Dr. Strange sent us here.” Peter muttered.

“Oh. Cool. Let me show you around!” Pete grinned.

“It’s not cool, Pete. I’m going to have to go home at some point and I’m going to have a lose Mr. Stark again. It’s fine though. I’m going to avoid him until I get to go home.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“He doesn’t handle being ignored well.” Pete warned him.

“I can’t.” Peter’s voice broke.

Pete nodded, “I understand. It’s fine. We’ll figure it out. I promise.”

“Can I borrow some pajama?” Peter asked.

“Yeah. It’s the least I can do after borrowing most of yours.” Pete laughed.

Pepper knocked and came into the room having already been warned of the situation by Tony, “Time for bed for all Spider-Babies.”

“Mom! Five more minutes! Peter just got here!” Pete begged.

“This is so weird.” Pepper looked between the two teens who were identical, “No. I’m sorry. I know tomorrow is Saturday, but you have homework to catch up on and we need to all talk as a team about—-This.” Pepper pointed between the two of them.

“Can you and dad tuck us in?” Pete asked.

Peter made a noise of disagreement.

“I mean—Can you? I’ll go say goodnight to dad on my own.” Pete switched the plan to spare Peter any extra pain.

“Sure thing.” Pepper ruffled his hair.

~

Peter found Tony in his bedroom which was odd for how early it was, “Dad. Mom said we have to go to bed so I’m coming to say goodnight.” Peter climbed onto the bed and laid his head against Tony’s shoulder.

“I missed you.” Tony put an arm around his kid in a hug and Peter snuggled closer to him.

“How bad was it there though—Like how traumatized are these other Avengers?” Tony asked.

“You left a big hole in their lives.” Peter answered honestly.

“How do we help them?”

“Peter doesn’t want to be around you. He’s scared to lose you again and I get it. I wouldn’t want to see Aunt May again if I knew I’d have to lose her all over again.” 

“The others?”

“They came here to see you and Auntie Nat one last time. It was a mistake.” Peter told him.

“Why was it a mistake?”

“They’re going to have to say goodbye again too. Peter’s the only one who understands how badly that will hurt right now.”

“So everyone is doomed and this is going to end badly?” Tony asked only half teasing.

“Basically.” Peter answered honestly.

~

“You don’t want to see Tony because it will hurt?” Pepper asked the alternate Peter. She’d been told that he goes by Peter and her Peter goes by Pete to try and avoid confusion when possible.

“I can’t say goodbye again. You don’t understand. He didn’t die a painless death. It was awful and it’s my fault so…No. I don’t want to see him.” Peter explained more calmly than he felt.

“I don’t think it was your fault at all. If you change your mind I know Tony would be happy to spend some time with you.” Pepper pulled the covers over the teenager who was so much like her Pete.

“I won’t change my mind.” Peter warned.

Pete came back in the room and slid in on the other side of his King size bed, “Dad says that he loves us tons.”

“You and Pepper?” Peter questioned his lip quivering.

“I mean I’m sure he does love Pepper, but he meant us…You and I.” Pete snuggled under the covers as his mom ran her fingers through his hair.

“Oh.” Peter tried to hide the smile that snuck up on him.

“Goodnight boys. Tony and I love you both.” Pepper kissed both of the boys on the forehead and left the room knowing they were going to stay up all night talking.

~

“Boss. It would seem that there are a few people in the tower in distress.” Friday woke him.

Tony groaned. He should have known Peter would have a nightmare…Wait…”What do you mean a few people?”

“It would seem that the other Rhodey and Peter are both having nightmares as well as our Peter.” Friday informed him.

“There is only one of me!” Tony said getting up out of bed.

“I’ll help. Peter doesn’t want to see you anyway and if you go in there you could make it worse. You go help your best friend.” Pepper told him.

“I don’t know that Rhodey! How can I help him if I met him today?” Tony questioned.

“He knows you though and right now he needs you.” Pepper told him.

“Fine. Let’s do this.” Tony said as they walked out and parted ways in the hall.

~

Pepper went into Peter’s room and by the time she got in there both boys were sitting up in bed awake from their nightmares. Pepper climbed into the middle of the bed and each of the boys laid a head against her shoulder. 

“He died.” Peter told her as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I know, Sweetie. I’m so sorry.” Pepper’s heart squeezed and she’d give anything to take this pain from this other Peter.

“I only got see him for a few minutes and he was gone and that sucks!” Peter cried.

“Mom, is dad going to die?” Pete asked.

Pepper looked at the ceiling. She had no way of answering this question that didn’t cause pain. She should have sent Tony in here, “Dad’s always promised you something. What is it?”

“That he’ll do everything he can to come home to me.” Pete wiped the tears off his cheeks.

“So we’re not going to worry about it.” Pepper reassured.

“I wasn’t worried either. I was on a field trip. This all started while I was on a field trip. How did it go so wrong so fast? I don’t think our Tony planned to die either.” Peter’s comment was spoken quietly.

Pepper felt a tear slide down her own cheek. She didn’t know if she was cut out for this. She didn’t know how she would cope if she had lost Tony so how could she ask this teenager to cope?

“Peter?” Rhodey 2.0 came into the room. Tony hovered in the doorway.

“Rhodey!” Peter started to cry all over again and Rhodey 2.0 just held him while he cried. It looked like this was a normal occurrence and from what Tony understood—It was.

Pete climbed out of bed seeing his dad and Tony opened his arms and Pete just held him tight. He whispered in his ear, “I’m fine. I’m not going anywhere.” This was going to be an endless night at this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you loved that Chapter! 
> 
> Comments make me happy!
> 
> Kudos make me smile!
> 
> Love you 3000! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> *Also let me know if the duplicates are complicated in this and I'll go back to 2.0 or alternate before the name each time, but I think this reads okay.*


	80. Partner in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and (Alternate) Peter finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! 
> 
> I'm sorry that it's so late that it's almost Sunday. 
> 
> I don't know about you, but my city is in chaos and panicked right now. My one job is closing for two weeks starting Monday and so that means that I have to go in on my day off tomorrow--My only day off--to smooth things over as people are calling. 
> 
> It's fine. I'm fine. *Do you hear my voice cracking?* ANYHOW---This was a welcome escape and I hope you love it. 
> 
> Side Note: I'm having so much fun with the alternates. 💜

Pete wandered out to the living room with Peter when they were summoned by Friday. Pete sat down on the couch and pulled a blanket over himself. Peter pulled the blanket over to share. Everyone looked like they hadn’t slept a wink.

“Why are we awake?” Pete asked to all of the silent adults.

“We have to talk about this—Whatever this is.” Tony motioned to the extras in the room.

“Dr. Strange will be opening a portal for us to come back. We’re not stuck here.” Steve 2.0 told him.

“How will he know when to open it?” Pepper questioned.

“He said he’d open it when we’re ready. We didn’t really cover when that would be.” Rhodey 2.0 frowned.

Peter groaned, “I know Mr. Stark is dead because he never would have let any of you do this. I can’t believe I got roped into this.”

“It’s true. It wasn’t a well thought out plan.” Tony agreed.

“Well what’s done is done. Now we need to have a game plan. What’s the goal of you coming here.” Pepper asked.

“Oh, I know this one!” Steve 2.0 grinned.

Everyone waited. No response came though.

“Care to share?” Pete prompted.

“Right. Sorry. We wanted to see Tony and Nat.” Steve responded.

“This is going to hurt you guys.” Pete told them.

“PETER!” Pepper said.

“What? It’s true!” Pete said.

“He’s not wrong.” Peter nodded.

“We knew it would hurt us to leave. We made the decision to come anyway.” Rhodey 2.0 told the teenagers.

“BUT I DIDN’T CHOOSE THIS. I DIDN’T WANT THE PAIN.” Peter stood up and walked out of the room.

The kid had a point. Tony thought. He had hadn’t been given a choice on coming. He had been minding his own business trying to handle his grief and then boom he was in a world where the person he was grieving was alive. It wasn’t fair. He didn’t know how he would handle something like that, but Pepper also had a point—What was done was done and now they had to just live with it for the time being.

“Whose going to fix the kid?” Tony asked.

No one moved.

“Listen, does no one talk Peter down on your earth when he hits this level?” Tony raised a brow.

“You did.” Rhodey 2.0 told him.

“Well who talked to him when he got upset after I died? Crap. Now I’m talking about it like I actually died.” Tony sighed.

“He shut us out a lot.” Steve 2.0 said.

“Unless he wakes up from a nightmare.” Rhodey 2.0 pointed out.

“That’s true! He also has Aunt May. May’s the best! She always knows what to do. Maybe we should have asked her about this. Oh. She’s going to be mad when we get back.” Steve 2.0 thought out loud.

Pete made a noise of distress and walked out of the room.

“We’re breaking Peters left and right, people!” Tony stood up and followed after the teenagers who had just left the room.

~

Tony knocked on Pete’s bedroom door and pushed the door open slowly. Both boys were talking quietly, “I come in peace.” Tony held up his hand in surrender.

“I can’t.” Peter stood up.

“Wait. Just pause for a second.” Tony told him.

He nodded, but Tony could see that he looked trapped and he kept glancing at the balcony. Tony knew he’d take an escape if it were offered and he didn’t want to trap him, but if he was going to be living in the tower for any length of time then he would probably run into Tony and he would need to get to a place where he could be kind of okay with that.

“I know this hurts you. I hate that, Peter. I don’t want to see you in pain. I want you to be safe and happy. What do you need me to do to make you feel more comfortable? Dye my hair so I look less like your Tony?” Tony sat down on the bed so the doorway was open and neither of the teenagers would feel forced to stay.

Peter looked at Pete and finally nodded, “You could shave off your facial hair.”

Tony’s mouth fell open in shock, “You want me to do what now?”

“It’s kind of his signature look—Your look. Heck, I don’t know.” Peter threw his hands up in frustration.

Tony looked at Peter and nodded, “I’ll do it.”

Peter’s eyes got wide with shock, “You will?”

“Of course. You aren’t my Peter per say, but you’re still Peter and I love Peter. I’d do anything for him and I feel like that has to carry over to you too.” Tony explained.

Pete grinned, “I’ll go get the stuff. I love this day.”

“Don’t enjoy this so much!” Tony yelled after his son.

Tony had shaving cream on. He glanced at Peter who watched what he was about to do and right as he lifted the razor to his face, Peter yelled, “STOP!”

Tony paused and looked at him, “Kid, I have a sharp object near my face. Let’s not yell.”

Peter’s eyes filled with tears, “You were really going to do that for me?”

Tony put the razor on the sink, “I was and I will.”

“You love your facial hair. One time it simply got messed up while you were trimming it and you pouted for weeks and you were so moody. We thought about locking you in a closet. Steve told us we couldn’t.” Peter sat down on the counter next to him.

“Rude, and I do love my facial hair, but I love you more.”

“You don’t know me though.” Peter looked down at his lap.

“I know that you are the biggest nerd. I know that you have a huge crush on MJ. I know that Flash bullies you. I know that you hold yourself to a ridiculously high standard as Spider-Man. I know that you had your friend hack the Spider-Man suit. Want me to keep going?”

Peter laughed nervously, “Sorry about the suit.”

“Now Loki shoved you here for a reason. He’s mischievous and a trouble maker, but he has purpose in his actions. I don’t think you can do what he sent you here for if you avoid me. Are we good?” Tony asked.

“I’ll try to be okay with this.” Peter agreed.

“So I don’t have to shave?” Tony wiped away imaginary sweat.

“No. It was a test to see how much like my Tony you are.”

“I passed?”

“I don’t know. We aren’t,” Peter cleared his throat, “Weren’t as close as you and Pete. I’d like to believe he would have said something similar.”

“I know he would have.” Tony ruffled his hair.

“I would just like to say that I feel neglected.” Pete said still standing in the doorway to the bathroom attached to his room.

“Oh. We’re not keeping you. We’re going to keep this Peter. I think he gets in less trouble.” Tony teased.

“Dad, don’t joke.” Pete told him.

“Whose joking?” Tony wiped off the shaving cream from his face.

“I’m telling mom you’re doing that thing where you make jokes that aren’t funny again.” Pete walked out of the bathroom.

“Run.” Peter told him a few minutes later.

“Why?”

“Pepper’s coming and I can hear her muttering under her breath about how you need to learn that your child is sensitive.” Peter told him. “Rude by the way. We’re not.”

Tony snorted, “Yeah, okay.”

“Anthony Edward Stark!” Pepper used his full name in reprimand.

“I told you to run.” Peter shrugged.

“Go apologize to our kid.”

“He knew I was joking!” 

“Did he though?” Pepper raised a brow.

“He’s just trying to get me in trouble!” 

“I don’t know—Mr. Stark did say some really mean things about not wanting him.” Peter told Pepper.

“Kid, you’re not helping.” Tony turned to tell him.

Peter sighed, “Pete’s probably crushed. You know the only thing that will make him feel better—I’m just thinking this through.”

“Oh, I’m sure you guys have had plenty of time to think.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“What do you think will make him feel better?” Pepper asked.

“Maybe if we had a lab day and we got to make a new suit…Just putting it out there.” Peter shrugged.

“I’m being manipulated.” Tony groaned.

“I haven’t had anyone to make a suit with me for quite some time.” Peter laid it on thick.

“Now I’m being guilt tripped.”

“Have fun in the lab, boys!” Pepper kissed both of them on the cheek on her way out figuring that they would solve the rest of this on their own.

“I see what you did there.” Tony nodded.

“You took my suit and now you have to make me a new one. My how the tables have turned.” Peter made a motion as if he were dropping a mic.

“I just want to calmly say THAT WASN’T ME!” Tony rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room.

“A building dropped on me because of it.”

“I know…Okay…I still have nightmares about that.”

“SO YOU DID TAKE HIS SUIT!”

“I walked right into that. Will I ever learn? What colors do you want the suit to be?” Tony asked hands on hips.

Peter grinned, “ALL black.”

“Pretty unoriginal, but go find your partner in crime and we’ll do this.”

“YES!” Peter grinned.

“Life was easier when you didn’t want to spend time with me!” Tony yelled after him.

“You said you love me.” Peter yelled back.

Tony shook his head smiling. One Peter was a lot. Two was chaos. He loved Peter though—No matter what earth or universe he came from. Peter was always a ball of sunshine and he always made people happier just being around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Let me know! 
> 
> Comments make me happy!
> 
> Kudos make me smile!
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I love you 3000!


	81. Think About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Peter's gets hurt. They debate how to handle it.
> 
> ANNNNDDDDD-------LOKI!!! 💚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO how's everyone doing? Anxiety high? Not really stressed? Working or not working? School or no school? Talk to me! I'm currently still working, but may be switching to working from home next week which is good because my car decided that while the world was in crisis--She was going to join in. 😭
> 
> I'm trying not to let anxiety overwhelm me, but it's there. I hit like a 10 today and I called my best friend sobbing and she thought I was sick or injured and I had to tell her I'm just overwhelmed. She said remove the "just" because everyone is overwhelmed but most of them don't have an anxiety disorder...She told me, "You have the right to lose it a little bit." AND yeah...I love her.
> 
> ALSO shout out to SnazzyJasz because she has listened to endless rants and handled all of my anxiety on a daily basis and never gets mad or frustrated. 💜
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I think music should be a love language. I listen to music all day long. I'm also a decent singer. I'll serenade you sometime if you want. ;)

“Are you even listening?” Pete hissed at Peter as they stood in the alley.

“I’m listening! It’s just hard to process that much stupid!” Peter told him.

“I’m going to tell you again why we shouldn’t and won’t be calling for help,” Pete held up one finger, “We weren’t supposed to be out fighting crime.” A second finger went up, “ALSO Dad freaks out a little bit when I get hurt.”

“I heard you! I just—No. We have to call! You’re bleeding!” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. 

If anyone saw them in the alley they would probably be very confused as to why there were two Spider-Man’s and that they were arguing.

“NO! Listen, dad forgot to install that code in Karen that makes her call him when I’m in trouble and I’m choosing to believe it’s because he trusts me.”

“You know what…You’re right.” Peter nodded.

“Really?” Pete grinned.

“Don’t you have sarcasm on this earth?” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Listen. I have a plan that doesn’t involve us calling the Avengers.”

“I can’t wait to hear it.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“You’re going to stitch me up!” Pete gave a thumbs up to encourage him to go along with this.

“You were STABBED!” Peter grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him gently.

“Stop! You’re hurting me!” Pete stepped back clutching his side where the wound was.

“I’m calling for help. You can pick who we call.” Peter raised a brow.

“Fine. Mama-Spider” Pete mutter.

“Black Widow?” Peter’s voice rose in pitch.

“It’s fine. I’ll call her. She’s really not that scary though.” Pete told him.

“It’s not that I’m scared to call her. I just—She’s dead.” Peter shrugged.

“Oh. Right. We can call someone else.” Pete suggested.

“No. No. If I’m going to be here then I’ll probably run into her so I might as well run into her on my own terms.”

“Karen? Call Mama-Spider.” Pete told the AI.

“Peter? What’s going on? Karen told me you’re hurt.” Natasha’s voice soon echoed in the Spider-Man mask.

“Well here is the thing. I decided to test out my new suit. It wasn’t like I was looking for trouble. I want that on record. Trouble just found me. There was this dude trying to steal a car and I tried telling him that he didn’t want to do that, but he had these crazy eyes and I stepped back just a bit too slow and yeah…The knife may have broken skin just a bit.” Pete told her.

“You’re telling me you were stabbed?” Natasha asked calmly.

“I wasn’t not stabbed.” Pete shrugged even though she couldn’t see him.

“Peter Benjamin.”

“Fine. I was stabbed. Can you just come help?”

“Have Karen send me your location.” Natasha told him.

“Will do but please don’t call dad!” Pete stressed.

“He’s going to find out when I bring you to the Medbay and if you had permission to test out the new suit then this shouldn’t be a big deal.”

“Yeah.” Pete laughed nervously.

“You didn’t have permission?”

“Dad may have used the words, “Don’t you dare touch this suit. Friday is still running tests.”

“And you still decided to test it out?”

“Well yeah. It was shiny and cool.” Peter told his aunt.

“I’ll do my best to sneak you into the MedBay.” Natasha told him before she hung up the phone.

~

Pete had just finished getting his stitches when both Peter and Pete said, “He’s coming!”

“It’s freaky that you guys knew that at the same time.” Natasha ruffled both of their hair.

“HIDE ME!” Pete said.

“ME TOO! WE both went out.”

“You didn’t get stabbed!” Pete hissed.

“Thought it was just broken skin?” Peter rolled his eyes.

“HE won’t see it that way!” 

“You’re right,” Tony said as he entered tablet in hand, “Because if it was deep enough to need stitches then it wasn’t just a simple cut or ‘broken skin.’”

“I pulled the knife out!” Peter told him cheerfully.

“I don’t know why you’re proud of that.” Tony sighed.

“Dude…STOP…TALKING…NOW!” Pete told him firmly.

“I’d also like to understand why you went out as Spider-Man when I specifically told you the suits weren’t ready.” Tony raised a brow.

“We just looked at the suits and I was like, I wish we could go out now, and Pete was all…Dad doesn’t have to know. Dang, I thought that was obvious.” Peter rolled his eyes as he answered.

“YOU ARE MAKING IT WORSE!” Pete shoved him and then groaned as he aggravated his wound.

“He said he didn’t understand..I thought it was simple.” Peter shrugged.

“And you think I don’t get sarcasm.” Pete shook his head slowly.

“He’s healthy?” Tony asked Dr. Cho.

“He is just fine. You know the drill with stitches.” Dr. Cho Smiled. “Be more careful next time.”

“Sorry, Dr. Cho. I promise I’ll try!” Pete assured.

~

“He didn’t ground us or anything.” Peter pointed out as they sat in his room building with legos.

“Can he ground you?” Pete asked.

“I don’t know. We’re in uncharted territory. Maybe he doesn’t have a plan.” Peter said.

“Oh. No. He has a plan. He’s waiting for the best moment though.” Pete told him.

~

“I don’t know what to do! Let it go? Ground Pete? Ground both? Who knows? I’m open to suggestions.” Tony paced in the living room where Pepper, Natasha, Rhodey 2.0, Rhodey, and Steve 2.0 sat.

“I mean it is their suits.” Natasha said.

“Which I told them weren’t ready to be used.” Tony pointed out.

“Peter’s been through a lot. I’m not sure grounding him is the best course of action.” Rhodey 2.0 added in his two cents.

“How do you guys handle this when you’re at home?” Tony asked.

“WE call May!” Steve 2.0 pointed out.

“Well that isn’t an option here.” Natasha said softly.

“Alright. Here is what we’re going to do,” Pepper stood up taking charge, “We’re not going to ground them. Was it stupid? Sure. Grounding never goes well in this household anyway and I really just don’t want to handle that right now. We are going to remind them that if they pull a stunt like that again they can kiss Spider-Man goodbye for at least two weeks.”

“So we’re going to scare them?” Rhodey asked.

“Yes.” Pepper nodded.

“It’s a great plan!” Rhodey 2.0 told her.

“Thanks. I like to think I speak ‘Peter Parker’ fluently at this point.” Pepper smiled.

“So you’ll be the one talking to him about this?” Tony winked.

“How about we handle this like we do everything else?” Pepper asked.

“Together?” Tony took her hand.

“Forever.” Pepper confirmed.

~

Pepper walked into the boys room first and found Peter on the loft bed they had set up for him since he refused to sleep in a guest room and Peter was on his bed underneath.

“He sent in the big guns.” Pete teased.

“He’s coming this way too.” Pepper sat down on the bed next to Pete who snuggled close to her.

Tony came in shortly and sat on the other side of Pete, “You coming down?”

“It just seemed like a family thing…” Peter said quietly.

“Well good thing you’re family.” Pepper told him.

Peter came down and found his spot by Pepper who wrapped him in a one arm hug.

“Grounded?” Pete asked when no one broke the silence.

“No.” Tony looked at Pepper.

“Pete. You know better than to take a suit out before it’s done. You know how badly that can go. Remember what happened to dad when you sent him your suit? Do you want to relive that?” Pepper asked.

“I guess I didn’t think it through. I was just so excited to get to go out as Spider-Man with Peter again. I should have worn my old suit.” Pete avoided eye contact.

“We’re not mad at you, Spider-Baby. We just really want you to make good choices. I hadn’t finished installing everything and Karen had no idea to alert me to your injury.” Tony bumped his shoulder and Pete glanced over and finally rested his head against his dad’s shoulder.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Pete told him.

“So let’s repeat this. If we do repeat this then we’ll be talking about how long Spider-Man will not be be apart of our lives.” Pepper warned.

Both Peters nodded in agreement.

“I have a serious question.” Pete told his parents, “Can I send Peter to school in place of me on Monday?”

“Did you go to school for Peter?” Pepper asked.

“No. I didn’t.” Pete told her.

“Then my answer will be no.” Pepper ruffled his hair.

“This is not fair.” Pete pouted.

“What’s not fair is that you’ve been home this long and haven’t come to find me!” Loki said walking into the room.

Peter jumped out of bed and crushed his mischievous friend in a hug, “I missed you.”

“I know what you did while you were on the other earth.” He told him quietly.

“You know that I stole Captain America’s candy bar?” Peter’s eyes got wide.

“HEY! He blamed me for that!” Peter pouted.

“I heard you hurt yourself again.” Loki teased.

“Just a cut.” Pete shrugged.

“That required stitches.” Pepper told Loki.

“Who did it?” Loki’s eyes glowed green.

“Stand down. I already handled it.” Pete reassured him.

“Your idea of handling something and my idea of handling something are really different.” Loki told him.

“Your Loki is so much more fun than ours. What’s he going to do maim the guy who did this to you or turn him into a frog? Wait for the next episode and we’ll all find out.” Peter said.

“Turning him into a frog could work.” Loki nodded.

“NO.” Pete told him.

“Think about it.” Loki shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter finds you well! 
> 
> ALSO--I'm going to encourage you to focus on your mental health as much as your physical health. YES, wash your hands, but ALSO go for a walk outside, or meditate or something. Take care of yourself as a whole. 💜
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of you! Keep being you! Keep being awesome! 
> 
> Stay healthy!


	82. Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sad/fluffy moments with the alternates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy FRIDAY!!!!!! 
> 
> I'm so so so grateful for Friday!
> 
> Random fact about me: I have been blessed with really good supervisors at both jobs. I don't know who else can say this, but I'm pretty grateful for them tonight.
> 
> ENJOY THIS! ⬇️

Rhodey 2.0 was sitting on the roof when Tony came and sat down next to him. Rhodey 2.0 didn’t really say anything at first. Tony didn’t push him. It wasn’t his place. Pepper had shoo’d him up here when she had noticed that Rhodey 2.0 hadn’t come back in a while after he had told her he was going to get some air.

“Good to know Pepper worries about me no matter what earth I’m on.” Rhodey 2.0 mumbled finally.

Tony nodded, “I’m sorry that you’re going through this.”

“I told you I didn’t want to be friends with you in college. I was tired of losing people. I had decided that I was just going to close myself off and be alone. You wouldn’t let me do that though. You promised me that you had good survival instincts.” Rhodey 2.0 wiped away a tear on his cheek.

Tony smiled because he remembered this as if it hadn’t been a different Tony. Some things in the universe stayed consistent. “I do.”

“Then why did you do something that you knew you wouldn’t survive?”

“It’s my understanding that I did it for that kid downstairs and you know what I have better than survival instincts? Parenting skills. I know it’s crazy and who would have thought, but I would do anything to keep that kid safe including sacrificing myself.” Tony spoke softly knowing that his friend was feeling real pain.

“I just wish there had been a different way. A way that didn’t leave so many holes in so many lives.”

“I’m sure he did too.” Tony agreed.

“I don’t want to go home to a world without you. How do we fill those shoes? How do we cope?” Rhodey 2.0 looked at him and Tony saw the same thing in his eyes that he saw in Steve 2.0 and Peter’s…Anguish.

“Honestly, the burden I carry is heavy. I lead this team and it’s a lot of responsibility and that shouldn’t fall on one person any longer. You go home and figure out how to function better as a unit. You don’t let one person make the tough calls and you don’t let one person handle the clean up when things get messy. You’re a team—Act like it. So you can’t fill my shoes. I can’t even fill my shoes somedays. You know what you can do? Love the people in your life as loudly as possible. You don’t know the day they won’t be there.

I had to learn the hard way that it shouldn’t be superhero life above family. Family before the hero stuff any day. And Rhodes?” Tony paused a second, “Your Tony—He wouldn’t have made that call lightly. He knew what he was giving up. He knew the hole he would leave in lives. If he still made the call then there was no other way. Trust me, he loved you. He loved Pepper and Peter. He did what he did because it was the only way to save the world.”

“There was only one way. Strange told us that. I just wish that it hadn’t required such a high cost. When we get home—And we have to go home…Peter goes back to having nightmares. I go back to not having my best friend. Pepper’s alone. Morgan’s growing up without a father. Happy’s lost. The Avengers are barely holding it together. Basically don’t call us in a crisis because we’re overwhelmed ourselves on just surviving.”

“You all will get through this. I promise. Loki told Peter once that he was going to survive what he was going through but that it would hurt like hell first. You’re in that part where it hurts like hell, but you will get through it.” Tony gave his friend’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Do I find a new best friend? Like would my Tony have hated me if I found a new best friend?”

Tony’s heart broke a little more, “You are the best kind of friend. You love people in your life 100% and support them even when you don’t agree with them. You are always on my team and you’re always ready to fight my battle by my side. Someone deserves that. Find a new best friend, but keep me as your longest standing friendship.”

“I’m going to miss you.” Rhodey 2.0 whispered past the tears choking his throat.

“I’m always going to be there when you need me. You’ll find me when you look for me.” Tony promised.

~

It was about 2am when Tony heard the door to the lab swing open. Peter walked in and the only reason Tony knew it was the alternate Peter was because he wore glasses. He was positive the kid didn’t need them, but yet he still wore them. Maybe it was a fashion thing?

Peter sat down on the stool, “We’re going home soon.”

“I think so too.” Tony agreed continuing to work on a project he had started earlier.

“I have to go home, but I’m going to miss you.”

“We’re all going to miss you.” Tony told the teenager.

“Pepper and Morgan need me.”

“What’s Morgan like?” Tony asked wistfully.

“She’s all of the best parts of you and Pepper. She is crazy smart. She questions everything. She never just takes someones word for it. Oh, and she loves juice pops. She also knows a couple of naughty words that she learned from you, but if you ask her she’d lie and say that her mom taught her those words and I think you had a hand in that too.” Peter shrugged.

“I feel like that is a blatant lie.” Tony winked.

“Of course because you’ve never said anything naughty in your life.” Peter raised a brow.

“Is this you sassing me? I don’t know that I like it.” Tony laughed.

“You love it.” Peter snorted.

Tony nodded slowly. It was becoming real. The alternates were going to head home at some point and Tony didn’t know how he was going to handle that.

“Do I have to go home?” Peter asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

“You do.” Tony’s voice broke as he told Peter this.

“What if I can’t live without you?” Peter cried wiping at his tears.

Tony dropped his supplies and pulled Peter in for a hug, “You are so much better than me. You’re a better person, and a better hero. You’re never going to be without me though. I promise. If you look for me. You’ll find me.”

“What if it’s hard to find you though?”

“Then I’ll find you.” Tony promised.

“Like the glasses?” Peter looked at him with hope.

Tony didn’t know what he was talking about but he knew the kid needed this confirmation, “Yeah, Kid…Like the glasses.”

Peter sighed in happiness and melted into his hug. Tony waited for him to fall asleep before carrying the surprisingly light child to the couch in the lab. There was no way he was lifting him to the loft bed in Pete’s room. He wasn’t_ that _light.

~

Steve2.0 sat with Natasha in the living room, “I would like to say you’re a liar.”

“I mean sure…But you’re going to have to be more specific.” Natasha’s eye twinkled with laughter.

“You said see you in a minute—You never came back.” Steve 2.0 looked down so Natasha wouldn’t see the hurt on his face.

“I’m sure she would have if she could have—If there were any other way.” Natasha gave his hand a squeeze in support.

“I lost two of my best friends in one mission. Now I’m busy picking up the pieces and trying to lead a team that is held together by tape and glue. I didn’t even get a real goodbye with either of you. I think that’s what makes this so difficult.” Steve admitted.

“You know how you lead people who are held together by tape and glue? You show them that you are too.”

“That’s your big advice?” Steve frowned.

“It just makes sense. People feel like they have permission to be a mess if they see someone else is feeling the same way. They won’t trust you with their feelings if you won’t trust them with yours. NO one is going to be okay—Not for a long time. Let them know that they are safe to feel whatever they are going to feel.” Natasha shrugged.

“I’m the biggest mess of all.” Steve admitted.

“I know. Lean heavily on Bucky and Rhodey. You guys survive this.”

“How do you know?” Steve asked.

“I feel it in my bones.” Natasha raised a brow.

“Who am I to argue with that?” Steve laughed.

~

The next morning Steve 2.0 ran into Tony on his way back into the tower after his morning run. Tony was carrying a box of donuts.

“Since when do you go out and buy donuts?” Steve 2.0 teased.

“Since I’ve had three emotionally overwhelmed roommates move in temporarily.” Tony raised a brow.

Steve 2.0 cross his arms over his chest, “We have a reason to be that way.”

“I know. My death. Nat’s death. I’m not blaming you. If I had to say goodbye to an Avenger—I think it would nearly kill me. We’re family.” Tony smoothed over his joke that hadn’t gone over well.

“You are family.” Steve 2.0 agreed. “Our family is broken.”

“Not broken—Adapting.” Tony got into the elevator with Steve 2.0.

“Adapting sucks.”

“It does, but if I hadn’t adapted than I wouldn’t have taken Pete in and I wouldn’t be as happy as I am now. Good can come from pain.” Tony reassured.

“If you say so—Then it must be true.” Steve 2.0 smiled.

~

This was it. The portal had been opened. Steve 2.0, Rhodey 2.0, and Peter all looked at the new Iron Family they had been able to get to know. Hugs were given all around. Peter was the last to hug Tony.

He started to cry as soon as Tony wrapped his arms around him.

“Kid? I have something for you. It won’t bring back your Tony. I wish I could do that. I really do, but I figured its kind of the next best thing.” Tony handed him a Stark phone.

“I have a phone.” Peter said confused.

“Oh. Right. I’m not a person to write typical letters so I put numerous recordings on there for you as you go about the next few years. They are titled so you’ll know when to listen to them. NO cheating.” Tony winked.

Peter took the phone and hugged him a bit tighter, “Love you so much!”

Tony sighed fondly, “I love you too, Kid.”

~

Peter walked into his bedroom and opened up the recordings Tony had made for him. There were a bunch of different titles:

  * If Flash is mean.
  * When May doesn’t get it.
  * Your senses are on overload.
  * For when you’re anxious.
  * GO TO MIT.
  * Spider-Man screwed up…
  * Peter Parker messed up…
  * For when you’re too hard on yourself.
  * If you miss me.
  * I love you, Kid.
  * Relationship Advice (Pep helped—Don’t worry!)
  * Play this for Morgan on her wedding day. (Side Note—Walk her down the aisle for me?)
  * You just feel meh.
  * When you graduate high school.
  * When you’re ready to drop out of college.
  * When you graduate College.
  * First major job.
  * First Kid advice.
  * When you’re ready to retire from the super hero life.

Peter skimmed through 100’s of recordings. Tony must have worked on this for hours. He clicked on one that said, “Play me when you get home.”

“Underoos, I know you miss me already. Just wanted to remind you to keep your head up. When I asked you to be better than me. I didn’t know that you would easily do that. You are the best kind of person. You are kind, considerate, and you always try your best to save people who I would have deemed not worth it. Never lose that.

Also this is just a general reminder that I love you.

P.S

Get FRIDAY back up and running ASAP.

Love,

Your Mentor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LOVED THAT! ⬆️
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments make me happy!
> 
> KUDOS make me smile!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	83. Standby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deals with some trouble at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> I've missed you all! Work has been kind of crazy and a little bit extra but I'm hanging in there. I'd like stuff to re open. My roots are showing, my eyebrows are a mess, I need a massage and a good gym work out. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!
> 
> I hope you all love this chapter, ⬇️

“Mr. PARKER! Do I need to call your father?” Ms. Neo asked while he shoved Ned jokingly as they waited to board the bus to go visit the grocery store as a field trip. They were going to be split into teams to create menus, shop, and prepare a lunch today. This would end badly if he had gotten May’s cooking skills.

Peter shrugged, “If you wanted to threaten me with a parent you would know that Pepper is the one to threaten me with.”

“Do you think this is a joke?” Ms. Neo demanded.

“No?” Peter raised a brow.

“It would seem that while you aren’t related to Tony Stark in any way that you did inherit something from him.” Ms Neo sighed.

“His good looks?” Ned joked.

Peter frowned, “Adoption means that I’m his family.”

“I didn’t mean it that you weren’t family. I meant it in the sense that you aren’t biologically related.”

“Related implies belonging to the same family group—Adoption fits the bill for that.” Peter muttered moving past her to board the bus.

Peter wasn’t in the mood for this trip any longer. He would put on a good face for his team though because they needed him to do his part. He had made the menu based on a breakfast he had helped Pepper cook on the weekends numerous times. He figured he could easily figure it out. He needed to get his head back in the game. 

They were each given a set budget and Flash snickered at Peter’s team, “Bet you don’t know how to budget since daddy buys you everything you want.”

Peter rolled his eyes and focused on giving out items on the list to each individual on his team. They got to shopping and finished quickly heading for the check out line.

They came to the check out and a mom who was holding a baby and had a young child standing next to her seemed to be struggling with making payment. Peter remained patient even though he knew the teachers would want them back on the bus soon. 

The cashier shrugged and said unsympathetically, “Declined.”

Peter looked at the money in his hands and the total on the screen. In all reality their school project didn’t matter as much as this family getting to eat. Peter glanced at his team who seemed to sense what he was feeling. 

He stepped forward, “Ma’am. We would like to pay for your groceries.”

The woman started to cry, “You can’t. You’re just kids. I—I promise I’m a good mom. We’re just hitting a rough patch.”

“We want to. Take it. You deserve it because you are a good mom and sometimes we all need a hand up.” Peter gave the money to the cashier taking matters into his own hands.

They walked out of the store empty handed. They were not expecting what happened next.

~

“Detention?” MJ questioned flabbergasted.

“For helping that woman?” Ned clarified.  
“You missed the whole assignment because you decided to give school money to someone else.” Ms. Neo explained.

“But her kids needed to eat!” Peter protested.

“It was not your decision. It was school money designated for this project.”

“But—“ Peter started.

“Mr. Parker. I don’t want to hear your excuses. If you can’t be respectful than I’m going to call your father.” 

Peter was beyond tired of that threat, “I think that’s a great idea actually. He’ll have a lot to say on the subject I’m sure.”

“But—“ Ms. Neo seemed confused.

“What? Where’s your threat now?” Peter raised a brow hands on hips.

“Fine. We’ll call him. I’ll make him aware of all of your behaviors and disrespect.”

“You tell him what a delinquent I am. He loves that!” Peter nodded.

Ms. Neo walked away presumably to do just that.

“Dude. She’s pissed. Maybe stop egging her on.” Ned whispered.

“We’re in too deep now. Let’s hope Peter’s dad can get us out of detention…” Betty said softly.

~

Tony’s phone rang and he ignored it until it rang again, “FRIDAY! I said I didn’t want to be disturbed!”

“Sir. It’s Peter’s school.” Friday told him.

Tony answered quickly, “Sick or hurt?”

The voice on the other end cleared their throat, “May I speak with Peter’s dad?”

“Speaking. Again…SICK or HURT?” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Actually in trouble.”

“Trouble?” Tony pulled his phone back to double check it really was the school.

“He’s been disrespectful, refusing to listen to rules and corporate, and is outright defiant.”

“Peter Parker?” Tony clarified.

“Do you have another son?”

“Not that I know of.” Tony teased.

“Sir. This is serious.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just hard to believe. Peter’s a ball of sunshine.”

“Perhaps to you.” The woman said.

“How about I come down there and we clear this up?” Tony asked.

“I think that would be best.” The woman agreed and hung up.

“Didn’t even tell me her name and yet she wants me to drop what I’m doing and just go fix this.” Tony sighed, “Fri. Text Pep and have her meet me at the school.”

~

Pepper met Tony in the school office and he was already sitting with Peter and the principle and another woman, “I’m sorry. Traffic was a mess. Can someone catch me up?”

“As I said on the phone to your husband—“

“Fiancé—“ Pepper corrected.

“Peter has been defiant all day. He has refused to follow rules and listen. He has treated the whole school day like a joke. He even spent money for a school project on something else.”

Peter jumped up, “You made that sound much worse than it really was! The woman was trying to feed her kids and I’d do it again!”

“See he can’t even wait for the adults to finish talking before interrupting.” Ms. Neo told them.  
“How about we let Peter explain his side of things.” Tony suggested.

The principle nodded.

“I was joking around a bit before we got on the bus but I wasn’t trying to break rules or be defiant. We were just having fun. We got to the check out line and a woman’s card was declined. She had two small kids and I know what it’s like to grow up without—So I had to help. I know it was the school’s money and all, but I’m not sorry and I’ll do detention every day before I would admit to being sorry.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“So you see—He spent school money on something else besides the project.” Ms. Neo smiled like she’d caught him.

“To help someone.” Pepper clarified.

“Doesn’t matter. It was wrong.”

“How much?” Tony asked.

“It’s not a matter of money. It’s the principle behind the action.” Ms. Neo frowned.

“HOW MUCH?” Tony asked more firmly.

“$75 dollars.” Peter told him.

“I’ll pay the school back for the portion he gave to that family in need. I won’t be grounding him. I will be picking him up every day on time. He will NOT be staying for detention. That’s final.” Tony told them.

“But—“ 

“He said final.” Pepper told her again.

~

Once they were back home Peter hugged Pepper first, “Sorry I rearranged your day. I really didn’t mean to cause problems.”

“Aw, honey. I’d rather you be a kind person and rearrange my day than do everything according to what society would expect.” Pepper hugged him tight.

He hugged Tony next and squeezed a bit tighter, “Too tight, Bud.” 

“Sorry—Sorry.” Peter released a bit but didn’t let go completely.

Tony frowned. The Spider-Baby was normally clingy but this was a bit more than normal, “What else happened today that you aren’t telling us?”  
Peter didn’t lift his head until Tony gently tilted his chin to look at him. He wiped away the tears on his kid’s cheeks but they kept falling, “It’s stupid and I know it doesn’t matter.”

“What doesn’t matter?” Tony asked.

“She implied we’re not related or something.” Peter mumbled.

“Related doesn’t mean blood.” Tony told him.

“I told her that. We’re still linked together through adoption.” Peter put his head back against his dad’s chest soaking in the comfort that came from having his dad hold him in a hug.

“It’s 2020 dammit. You would think that people would learn that a family doesn’t have to look like the one they understand.” Pepper started to pace.

“Pep—“ Tony told her.

“We’re going to SUE!” Pepper said loudly.

“You always tell me to handle things the adult way first.” Tony reminded.

“Guys! It’s doesn’t matter. I know it isn’t true!” Peter told them.

“You know something else, bambino? We’re not related by blood. We’re related by something else—Love.” Pepper told him joining the hug for a Peter sandwich.  
~

Bucky whispered to Natasha, “What car is it?”

Natasha pointed, “Let’s do this.”

“I don’t know about this, guys.” Steve fretted.

“It’s for PETER!” Natasha whispered loudly.

“But we’re the Avengers—And we’re going to egg her CAR!”

“We’re only egging her car? I thought we’d slash the tires too. I even brought my lucky knife!” Bucky showed them excited.

“NO! We’re not doing that! Put it away!” Steve shook his head.

“Fine. Then take the first throw, Cap.” Bucky passed him an egg and pointed.

“When we get caught—AND we will—Tony had better have lawyers on standby because from what I hear this woman is crazy.” Steve threw the first egg right at the windshield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? ⬆️
> 
> COMMENTS make me happy.
> 
> KUDOS make me smile.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	84. Crazy and Unreasonable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony starts talking about the future.
> 
> Peter and Pepper may or may not agree.
> 
> Rhodey is thrown in because I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SATURDAY!!!!!
> 
> The sun is shining through my windows giving off the illusion that it's warmer than it is. 😂
> 
> A quick update: I've finally set a maximum amount of chapters for this story. This was a tough decision to know that I'm working toward the end, but like all stories--This one will end. DON'T WORRY though. We have almost 20 chapters before that point. It's going to be a fun ride.
> 
> ALSO RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME--I feel like I'm always hungry lately after starting to run on a regular basis. I'm going to eat us out of house and home. SOMEONE help me. How do I fix this? ANY RUNNERS? 
> 
> SIDE NOTE: Thank you TheDisneyOutsider for distracting me and helping me finish this chapter in a timely fashion. 💜
> 
> ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! ⬇️

Bucky, Steve, and Natasha sat on the couch in the tower. Tony paced in front of them. Peter sat in the chair in the corner eating popcorn. He was content that he wasn’t in trouble this time. Tony paused seemingly ready to say something to the group but then gave a small shake of his head and continued pacing.

Steve was visibly sweating. He kept glancing between Bucky and Natasha who just sat there stone faced and then he looked at Peter who just shrugged. Steve finally stood up, “Just—“

Tony held up a hand, “—I’m not ready.”

“I can’t handle the stress. JUST get mad or yell.” Steve told him.

“Steve, sit down. Shut up. He knows nothing.” Bucky told him in a quiet whisper.

“YOU EGGED HER CAR!” Tony told them.

“HE KNOWS SOMETHING!” Steve told Bucky.

“I can’t. Just tell him the truth before the guilt eats you alive.” Bucky sighed.

“We did it! BUT WE did it for Peter! No one hurts our Spider-Baby.” Steve explained.

“Natasha tasered me last week.” Peter pointed out.

“FOR TRAINING!” She said.

“It still hurt.” Peter shrugged.

“FOCUS! SHE HAD CAMERAS. You idiots should have known that.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“We did.” Bucky grinned.

“We just didn’t care.” Natasha shrugged.

“I kind of cared, but they told me not to be a baby about it.” Steve explained.

“Besides. You can just like hack the footage right?” Natasha asked.

“You can just hack the footage.” Tony mocked.

“So can you?” Bucky asked.

“Of course I can!” Tony yelled walking toward his lab to do just that.

“GOOD TALK!” Natasha yelled at his back.

“So that’s it? You’re not in trouble or grounded or anything?” Peter asked popcorn halfway to his mouth.

“That’s adult-ing.” Bucky winked.

“I can’t wait to be an adult.” Peter mumbled.

“Don’t grow up too fast.” Natasha told him.

“It’s a lot of work.” Bucky agreed.

~

Rhodey walked into the living room and found it abnormally quiet. He looked around, “Fri? No one is home?”

“Peter is in the living room and the boss is in his lab.” Friday supplied.

“I don’t see Peter anywhere.” Rhodey shrugged.

“Look up.” Friday told him.

Rhodey nodded. Peter was napping on the ceiling. He also looked just about ready to lose his grip keeping him up there.

Rhodey sighed and went to the lab, “Your kid is going to fall of the ceiling.”

“Why can’t my life be normal?” Tony asked.

“You adopted a teenager who doubles as a superhero. You gave up on normal a long time ago.” Rhodey laughed.

“Well let’s go make sure the Spider-Kid doesn’t hurt himself. Why can’t he take naps in his bed like a normal person?” Tony questioned as they walked to the closest where he pulled out an air mattress and he set it to fill. Rhodey and Tony then positioned it under Peter so that he would fall right onto it.

“You said you wanted to talk.” Rhodey told him.  
“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about something.” Tony sat down on the couch.

Rhodey nodded encouraging him to continue.

“I think I want to move. Go somewhere quiet. Get out of the city.” Tony shrugged.

“But Peter’s school and Spider-Man.” Rhodey reminded.

“I know, but he graduates in a year and a half. We could wait until then.”

“He doesn’t graduate from being Spider-Man though, Tones. What about Iron Man? This isn’t going to work. And he’s not going to go for this!” Rhodey shook his head.

“I’m at the point where I’m ready to retire from the superhero business. I want to marry Pepper…I want to find some sense of peace.”

Rhodey nodded, “I get that, but you’ll be asking a lot from the kid.”

“Maybe not. He’ll be at college soon enough. We won’t be so far that he can’t come home or I can’t get to him in a crisis. I think moving is the right option.”

“How are you going to explain it to him?”

“I heard.” Peter whispered from the ceiling dropping down to land on the mattress beneath him.

“You knew he was listening?” Rhodey asked.

“I was guessing. Saves me from explaining it all over again.” Tony looked over at Peter, “What are you thinking?”

“You don’t want to be Iron Man anymore?”

“The world doesn’t need Iron Man anymore. It has you.” Tony smiled with pride.

“The world will ALWAYS need Iron Man.” Peter said firmly.

“The world or you, bud?” Tony asked softly.

Peter shrugged.

“You heard me. I’m not abandoning ship. I’m just planning ahead. That’s a good thing, Pete.”

“What if I go to college far away?” Peter asked.

“You’re going to MIT which is short drive.” Tony reminded him.

“I may go to MIT.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Are you worried you won’t get in? I’m sure you will. You have great grades, and oh…Me.” Tony laughed.

“Dad. Be serious.”

“I am being serious because I’m seriously hoping you’re joking about possibly not going to MIT.”

“Maybe I should leave…” Rhodey started to stand.

“SIT DOWN.” Both Tony and Peter told him.

“OR I’ll stay.” Rhodey sat back down.

“It’s my decision where I go to college.” Peter explained calmly.

“You’re right. It is. I just want you to make the right decision.”

“Just because you think MIT is the best decision doesn’t mean it is. What if I want to go to community college to be closer to you and mom?” Peter ran a hand through his curls pushing them out of this eyes.

Tony’s face softened. He hadn’t thought that Peter would think MIT was too far away from home, “Bud, it’s over a year away. You may get sick of us by that point.”

“I might not even go to college. Maybe I’ll just stay in the tower. It’s not like I need to go to college.”

“You have to go to college.” Rhodey and Tony spoke at the same time.

Pepper walked in right as Peter stood up and said, “My life. My choice.”

“Well it looks like a normal Saturday here.” Pepper teased and pulled Peter into a hug.

“Mom. Tell dad I get to decide my future.” Peter hugged her back.

“Peter’s right. It’s his choice and I know he’ll make the best one.” Pepper ruffled his hair.

“BUT—“ Tony and Rhodey spoke.

“Peter’s decision, guys.” Pepper said again.

“I don’t like when she does that toward us.” Rhodey said.

“She’s really good at shutting people down with three words.” Tony remarked.

“Oh and dad wants to move.” Peter told Pepper looking at Tony.

“Wants to move?” Pepper’s voice squeaked in shock.

“You did that on purpose, PETER PARKER!” Tony told him.

“Oh, dang. I have so much homework.” Peter walked toward his bedroom.

“I’m not buying you any more lego sets!” Tony yelled.

“Why would we move, Tony? Peter’s school is here. Spider-Man can’t protect Queens if he doesn’t live in Queens.” Pepper asked sitting down.

“I tried explaining that.” Rhodey nodded.

“YOU OUT.” Tony pointed toward the exit.

“Oh. Now you want me to leave even though I tried to leave earlier. It’s fine. I know when I’m not wanted here.” Rhodey got up from the couch, “Bye Pep. Go easy on him.”

Pepper smiled, “I’ll hear him out—Not all of his plans are crazy and unreasonable.”

“Just most of them?” Rhodey teased.

“I’m right here.” Tony remind the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY...LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS....I love them!
> 
> COMMENTS, KUDOS...THE WORKS. You know the drill. 😜
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	85. Wedding's Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony have a plan.
> 
> Rhodey helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! I almost said Saturday because I can't keep track of days anymore. 😜
> 
> I hope you are all well! 
> 
> Random fact about me: I ran two miles last weekend. That was my fitness goal for this month so now I'm debating...Add a new goal or just be consistent?

“You want to do what?” Peter asked his dad while they worked in the lab.

“Plan Pepper’s and my wedding. She’s crazy busy and it may never happen at this rate if we keep waiting on her to plan it. Besides is it fair that planning a wedding should fall on the female?” Tony raised a brow.

“And I have to help because?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“I do?”

“Maybe we should ask MJ for help.” Tony told him.

“She’ll say you’re sexiest for saying that.”

“I just said that it shouldn’t all fall on the female in the relationship.” Tony argued.

“BUT then said we needed to get a female involved to help.” Peter laughed.

“Maybe we should ask Rhodey then.” Tony shrugged.

“Does he know how to plan a wedding?”

“Do we?”

“Fine. I’m going to steal Pepper’s books and planners for this that she hasn’t looked at in months, but you’re not pushing this on Rhodey and I.” Peter warned him.

Peter made his way upstairs and headed to his parents office where he knew his mom kept all of her wedding planning books. He walked out into the hall with the books in his arms and Pepper saw him, “Going somewhere with those?”

“Umm—I—-Well—I’m borrowing them.” Peter finally settled on.

Pepper nodded, “Do I want to know?”

“MJ and I are getting married.” Peter lied badly.

“Years and years from now.” Pepper said seriously.

“Sure thing, mom.” Peter laughed.

~

“Here.” Peter put the books on the desk, “ALSO…I’m a horrible liar.”

Tony snorted, “I know that. What did you lie about?”

“Why I took these!” Peter sat down across from his dad.

“What did you say?”

“MJ and I are getting married. I don’t think she bought it.” Peter sighed.

“You’re fired from our secret wedding planning team.”

“You can’t fire me. If you do then I’m taking the books with me.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well I suppose our team is already really small as it is. Fine. I guess you can stay.” Tony teased.

“Great! Now when are we having this wedding?” Peter asked.

“Tomorrow?” Tony raised a brow.

“Be realistic.”

“Two weeks?” Tony asked.

“I mean I’ve never planned a wedding in two weeks.”

“You’ve never planned a wedding at all.” Tony reminded his kid.

“Which is why I need this to go right!” Peter shook his head at his dad. He just didn’t get it.

“So can we do this or not?” Tony asked.

“I think so. I might have to skip school for the next two weeks though to make it happen.”

“Not gonna happen.” Tony told him while he opened up one of Pepper’s wedding planning books.

“Dad—“

“—I said no.” Tony looked up long enough to give him a face that told Peter that arguing would not end well for him.

“You’d better call Rhodey then. We’re going to need more help.” Peter opened up the other book in front of them.

~

“I don’t think this is the right idea!” Tony yelled.

“It’s what she wants!” Peter and Rhodey yelled back.

Pepper came downstairs, “What’s going on?”

“We’re talking about MJ!” Peter quickly told her.

“What about her? What does she want that Tony doesn’t agree with?”

“She wants me to take her on a date in a hot air balloon but dad thinks its dangerous.” Peter shrugged.

“Well I’m not sure about that either, Pete. Can’t you talk her into something else? Maybe she just wants a quiet day…Just the two of you.” Pepper suggested.

“You think that sounds like a good plan? Something small rather than big and loud?” Peter asked.

“Sure, Pete. Let me know if you want help planning it.” Pepper ruffled his hair.

After Pepper walked away both Peter and Rhodey turned to look at Tony until he finally relented. 

“Fine. Fine. You guys win! We’ll have a small private wedding!” Tony threw his hands in the air.

~

“Peter. I can’t just clear my calendar for next weekend. I have a million things to do.” Pepper told him.

“BUT MOM—I NEED your help with something!” Peter walked after her as she walked toward the kitchen one morning to get her coffee.

Pepper sighed, “Peter, is it really urgent? Can it wait? I have a few things on my schedule that would be difficult to move.”

“No. It can’t wait. Mom, please! You and dad are always telling me that you’re there for me and won’t let me down and you know how much I struggle with believing that it’s true…SO PLEASE.” Peter put on his best puppy dog eyes.

“You’re not even playing fair.” 

“So that’s a yes!”

“It’s a yes. We’ll go to the cabin next weekend.” Pepper nodded.

~

“Everything is set?” Rhodey asked Peter.

“How do I know? I’ve never planned a wedding! OMG. I’m going to ruin their wedding! I told him that I didn’t want this to fall on you and I! YET where is he? NOWHERE! HE’S NOWHERE, UNCLE RHODEY! What if I didn’t schedule her hair and make up right? What if I ordered the wrong dress? WHAT IF I MISSED SOMETHING?” Peter is now pacing in front of his uncle in the lab.

“Pete, buddy. Calm down.” Rhodey tried.

“YOU NEVER TELL AN ANXIOUS PERSON TO CALM DOWN. IT’S LIKE THE WORST THING TO DO. OMG. DO YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME?”

“Just breathe. Everything is as planned as it can be. Hair and make up are set. They are going to meet us at the cabin the morning of. We have a hotel set up for the guys, and the ladies will stay at the cabin the night before. Your mom’s dress is perfect because she had that figured out already. MJ and Nat have their dresses covered. You, Tony, and I have our tuxes. You did good, kid. Now breathe.” Rhodey told the anxious teenager.

“I’m going to kill him.” Peter told him.

“So we’re not breathing then?”

“I don’t have time to breathe! I need to call the caterer and double check things!” Peter yelled as he walked away.

“It’s not that you don’t have time for things—It’s that it’s not a priority!” Rhodey yelled after him. Peter sent him a glare back in return. Gosh, he was failing in the advice are this evening.

~

“She has no idea?” MJ asked sitting on the steps of the school the Thursday they were set to leave.

“I don’t think so. She’s going to hate me.” Peter groaned.

“I think she’s going to love you just a little bit more.” MJ squeezed his hand in support.

“You think so?” Peter asked hopefully.

“Pepper and Tony are basically already married. They just haven’t made it official because they’ve always had so many other priorities. I think they’ll just be relieved that they just need to show up and say I do.”

“I never thought of that! OMG, MJ! What if she says, I don’t? AND then I’ve ruined my parents relationship. I need to cancel everything right this minute. That’s it! We’re not going! Wedding’s off!” Peter told her.

“Calm down, Parker. Nothing is getting cancelled and she’s not going to say I don’t. She loves him. He loves her. Everything is fine.” MJ pulled him back down to sit next to her.

“Right. I’m fine. Everything is fine.” Peter said in a high pitched voice.

“You aren’t, but you will be!” MJ smiled.

“I think I have heartburn.” Peter groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...15 chapters left! ARE YOU LOVING THIS?
> 
> COMMENTS, KUDOS--They mean the world to me! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	86. I Do--I Always Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Tony's wedding. 
> 
> It's so fluffy. I had to keep pausing while I wrote. 😜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> I wish I could tell you how much work went into this chapter. It was a lot. I do need to give some credit to other sources. Song lyrics belong to Ruelle. Vows I got from two different websites, https://apracticalwedding.com/wedding-vow-examples/ & https://www.hitched.co.uk/wedding-planning/organising-and-planning/wedding-vows/. 
> 
> ANYHOW. I hope you love this chapter!

Peter tried to listen to his music as Tony drove the car to the cabin. He didn’t know how Tony could seem so casual about all of this. Tony just kept telling him as they packed that everything would be fine and that he had a plan for how to tell Pepper about this whole getting married tomorrow thing. He had teased his dad about leaving all of the work for Peter and Rhodey and yet taking the fun part of telling her.

“Peter? What’s going on with you? I can feel the anxiety pouring off of you in waves.” Pepper turned around to look at him.

“I’m—I’m fine.” Peter looked at his feet.

“Pull over.” Pepper told Tony.

“No. Don’t pull over! I’m fine!” Peter argued.

“I think he’s just tired, Pep. He didn’t sleep well last night.” Tony squeezed her hand.

“Right here. I’m right here and I’m not tired. I’m not anxious. I’m fine.” Peter told both adults.

“I know you’re anxious. I know my kid!” Pepper said to both of them.

“Peter, she knows you’re anxious—Just tell her why.” Tony looked at him while he waited at a red light.

Why did his dad constantly put him in a position where he had to lie for him. He was a horrible liar. He was going to get them cut and then their whole plan would be ruined. He needed to think of a reason about why he was anxious other than the wedding. Great, now he’s anxious about the fact that he doesn’t know what to be anxious about. Wait. Maybe he could use that.

“I don’t know. I’m just anxious. It’s been like this all week.” Half truths. Stick as close to the truth as possible.

“Did something happen at school or with MJ?” Pepper’s eyes showed her concern.

“You know what? Maybe dad’s right. I haven’t been sleeping the best. I bet that’s why.” Peter wasn’t lying. He had been up most of the night making sure everything was set for the next day.

“Well maybe you can take a nap in the car or when we get to the cabin?” Pepper suggested.

“Good idea, mom.” Peter decided that a nap actually sounded like a really good idea. He put his headphones back on and closed his eyes.

Pepper waited until she knew Peter was asleep, “I know something is up. I know you guys are keeping something from me and I don’t appreciate it. If Peter isn’t okay then I deserve to know too.”

“Babe, Peter is okay. I would tell you if that wasn’t the case. I promise. You know him. He’s just an anxious kid and he was tired. He’s already asleep.” Tony waved a hand toward the sleeping teenager.

“Fine. I’m keeping a close eye. I swear to you Anthony Edward Stark if my kid is hurt and you hid it from me then I’m not going to be a pleasant fiancé.” Pepper grabbed her book to go back to reading.

“I don’t know why I’m Iron Man. You’re a lot scarier.” Tony’s eyes crinkled with delight.

~

They pulled into the drive-way of the cabin close to dinner time and Pepper frowned, “Bucky’s here?” She pointed toward the man grabbing luggage from Steve’s truck.

“Oh. Yeah. Peter invited the team. You know we have plenty of space.” Tony explained.

“I guess.” Pepper’s tone showed she was not buying anything she was being sold.

“We’re here, Pete.” Tony woke the sleeping teenager.

“Great. I’m starving.” Peter stretched while he yawned.

“Peter! Come help me with these bags! Natasha packed all of her weapons!” Bucky yelled at him through his cracked window.

“I’d better go help.” Peter laughed.

~

Tony grabbed Pepper’s hand after dinner, “Let’s go for a walk.”

Pepper smiled and reached for her light jacket on the back of her chair and threw it on. Tony stole her hand back once it was on and she laughed kissing his cheek.

“Please don’t be gross.” Peter begged.

“You’re telling me you’re never ‘gross’ with MJ?” Pepper raised a brow.

“I DO NOT WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT. I REPEAT I DO NOT WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT.” Tony squeezed his eyes shut against that image.

“Better leave then. She and Nia will be here soon.” Peter winked.

“OHHH! The boy teases now!” Bucky yelled.

Tony and Pepper made their exit out of the cabin as Bucky was asking Peter to tell him more about MJ. Pepper shivered in the 40 degree temperature and Tony wrapped an arm around her as they walked. They made it to the gazebo that had hot chocolate waiting for them and a picnic blanket.

“Why thank you, Mr. Stark.” Pepper said as she sat down. Tony tossed her a blanket and she wrapped it out her shoulders.

“Pep, I gotta tell you something…” Tony started.

“Peter’s hurt? I knew it! Why would you keep that from me? What’s wrong? I’m sure we can fix it! Let’s call Helen.” Pepper started to stand but Tony tugged her back down gently.

“Peter’s healthy. Mi Amore.” Tony said gently, “It’s about us.”

“What’s wrong?” Pepper asked, “I’m trying not to be one of those insecure females, but now I’m worried you don’t love me any longer.”

“I’m messing this up…Aren’t I? Of course I love you. I think I’ve loved you since I met you, and I’ll love you until I take my last breath. I didn’t know that I could feel that way about someone, but now I do. That’s why I planned something—Err Peter planned something—Marry me tomorrow? A small private ceremony. No fuss. Just us and our family. I want to start forever tomorrow.” Tony told her.

“I’d marry you anytime, anywhere.” Pepper wiped away tears from her cheeks.

“That’s fantastic or Peter’s hard work would go down the drain and he would be really disappointed.” Tony teased.

“My dress! It’s back at the penthouse.” Pepper gasped.

“We got it. MJ’s bringing it with her.” Tony told her.

“You didn’t see it?” Pepper squinted her eyes at him.

“NO! I promise!” Tony held up his hands as a show of innocence.

“Good. I want it to be a surprise.” Pepper leaned forward to press her lips against his in a kiss.

~

Pepper was standing in front of the mirror in her Haley Paige PASCAL dress. She twirled and the dress swished around her. She had her hair straight and make-up done professionally but she would have married Tony in jeans and a t-shirt because she knew he loved her as she was.

“You look beautiful.” MJ gushed.

“So do you.” She told the teenager who wore her rose gold bridesmaid dress.

“Are you sure that I should be your maid of honor?” MJ fretted.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Pepper reassured, “The music is ready?”

“Yes. You’re really going to sing a song down the isle?” Nia asked.

“I am.” Pepper smiled as butterflies filled her stomach.

“You really love him.” Nat said from where she sat in her bridesmaid dress in the corner.

“More than life itself.” Pepper nodded.

“Good. He deserves it.” Nat stood up, “Let’s do this!”

~

Pepper found Steve waiting to give her away, “Ready?” He asked.

“I’ve been ready for this for a long time.” Pepper smiled.

As they stepped outside into the backyard—Their family stood and Pepper heard the music start. She knew this song by Ruelle well. She’d always thought of it as her’s and Tony’s song. She started to sing even as tears sprang to her eyes. How lucky was she that she got to love this amazing man every day for the rest of her life?

“One look at you

My whole life falls in line

I prayed for you

Before I called you mine

Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes

Oh, I can't believe it's true

I get to love you

It's the best thing that I'll ever do

I get to love you

It's a promise I'm making to you

Whatever may come your heart I will choose

Forever I'm yours, forever I do

I get to love you

I get to love you

The way you love

It changes who I am

I am undone

I thank God once again

Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes

Oh, I can't believe it's true

I get to love you

It's the best thing that I'll ever do

I get to love you

It's a promise I'm making to you

Whatever may come your heart I will choose

Forever I'm yours, forever I do

I get to love you

I get to love you

I get to love you

I get to love you

And they say love is a journey

I promise that I'll never leave

When it's too heavy to carry

Remember this moment with me

I get to love you

I get to love you

I get to love you”

By the time Pepper made it to Tony he was wiping tears off his own face. He whispered, “I love you.” as he took her hand.

Bucky cleared his throat, “I’m not sure why I’m in charge of this, but I took an online thing and I got ordained and now I can ride the subway for free.”

“You can’t ride the subway for free.” Peter muttered rolling his eyes from where he stood as Tony’s best man. Rhodey right next to him.

“But I’m a minister now.” Bucky asked confused.

“You aren’t. Listen. We’ll talk about it later. Just follow the plan!” Peter pleaded.

“Fine. Dearly beloved. We’re gathered here to celebrate Tony and Pepper’s love for each other. They’ve written their own vows. I think. Right, Peter?” Bucky looked at him.

Peter nodded.

Tony laughed and pulled out his paper that had his vows written on it,

_“Pepper, I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my wife.I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life’s adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life._

_I, Tony, take you, Pepper, to be my wife.__I promise to always be your biggest fan and your partner in crime. I promise to create and support a family with you, in a household filled with laughter, patience, understanding, and love. I vow not just to grow old together, but to grow together. I will love you faithfully through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will always be there, each one believing that love never dies. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep. Oh and I promise to never watch the next Netflix episode without you.” _Tony gave her hand a squeeze to let her know he was finished.

“Oh, that’s so cute!” Bucky wiped away the tears on his face, “Pep? You’re turn. I don’t know how you can beat that though.”

“Well I only got a few hours to prepare mine so it’s not a fair competition!” Pepper argued.

“It’s not a contest. Just from your heart.” Tony reassured.

Pepper smiled, “_From the moment our paths crossed, you’ve captivated me, challenged me, frustrated me and improved me in ways no person has done before. And I have fallen in love with you again and again. I promise to be true to you, to support and encourage you and to challenge and frustrate you. I truly believe we are good for each other and that we will continue to grow stronger together. I am yours.You are mine. Of this we are certain. You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You must stay there forever. And Ipromise to let you win the occasional argument, even when I’m right.” _Pepper gave a watery laugh as she finished her vows.

“Do you take—“ Bucky started

“I do. I always do.” Tony interrupted.

“Me too.” Pepper smiled.

Tony pulled her in for their first kiss as husband and wife.

“I told you they weren’t going to make this easy.” Bucky glared at Peter. Peter just motioned for him to continue.

“FINE! I now pronounce youhusband and wife! Just keep kissing each other!” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Oh. We will.” Tony told him.

“I’m scarred for life.” Peter groaned.

“I believe that we have some celebrating to do, Mrs. Stark.” Tony murmured against her lips.

“I believe we do, Mr. Stark.” Pepper agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments, KUDOS...You know what to do!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	87. People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding reception fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE---HAPPY MONDAY!!
> 
> I hope this finds you happy and healthy!
> 
> ENJOY A START OF YOUR WEEK UPDATE!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: i'm the best and worst accountability partner for working out and it's all for the same reason. I do not take excuses. You don't build a healthy lifestyle with excuses. SOOO feel bad for my co-worker who told me she was too tired today and then her work out plan suddenly got longer. 😜

Peter was busy making sure that everything for the reception went off without a hitch. The DJ started to play the wrong song and Peter nearly lost it, but MJ must have seen his look because she easily made her way to the booth and he switched the song to what Peter had chosen for their first dance. “I Do.” By Aloe Blacc filled the room and Peter watched his dad twirl his mom around the dance floor. They looked so happy. Peter paused for a minute to just take it all in. He had been apart of this. He was apart of the reason both of his parents were beaming at each other.

Peter felt his stomach growl and he realized he had been neglecting himself. Dinner wasn’t set to be served for another 45 minutes. Peter wasn’t going to make it that long. If he wanted much longer than he would probably pass out or get sick from his blood sugar dropping to quickly.  
Peter found MJ, “I have to go find a snack.”

“Now?” MJ’s eyebrows shot up.

“Like an hour ago and I’ve already waited too long.” Peter nodded.

“Well go now then! You’ll have to give your best man speech soon enough.” MJ shooed him forward.

“My what?”

“Your speech?”

“So you know how I wanted everything to be perfect?” Peter laughed nervously.

“You didn’t write a speech?” MJ’s eyes got wide.

“I gotta go find Rhodey.” Peter changed directions.

“But—“ MJ started to remind him that food was essential but he was gone. Hopefully Rhodey helped him find a snack.

~

“You can’t just trade jobs, Peter! It doesn’t work that way.” Rhodey laughed.

“I didn’t write a speech! I was so busy planning everything else that I dropped the ball on the one thing that is my official job, but I bet you’ve had a speech prepared for years. Can’t you just use that one?” Peter pleaded.

“I do plan to give a speech, Pete, but it’s doesn’t mean that you don’t need to give one too. Listen, just talk from your heart.” Rhodey squeezed his shoulder.

“Right. Talk from my heart. I can do that.” Peter smiled and nodded even though he didn’t feel an ounce of confidence in his own ability to complete this task.

“Peter!” Pepper yelled to him, “Time for a mom and son dance!”

Peter walked over, “I’m a little busy, mom. Can we dance another day?”

Pepper’s face showed her answer before she reached for his hand, “Everything will be fine for a little while without you. This is what I want and it’s my wedding day.”

“But mom I’m a horrible dancer.” Peter tried to get out of this. He needed to figure out his speech. He also wasn’t sure why he felt so dizzy.

“So is your father and it doesn’t stop me from dancing with him.” Pepper teased the man who was in earshot.

“I’ll just dance with Rhodey then.” Tony teased right back.

“I think I’ll actually cut in for this one.” MJ stepped forward.

“I’m not getting out of this, am I?” Peter asked.

“Never. You know why? I freaking love you.” Pepper teased as the song ‘I freaking love you’ by Rookie started to play.

Peter couldn’t hide his grin, “You know I love this song!” He took his mom’s hand and joined her on the dance floor.

~

Peter didn’t make his way off the dance floor until dinner was being served. He sat down just to have Bucky whisper in his ear that he needed to handle a mix up with the wedding cake. Peter jumped to his feet and went to go fix whatever went wrong. He was determined to keep this day perfect for his parents. Why did his head feel so foggy?

Peter came back right as Rhodey was ending his speech. Dang. Now he would have to go back and watch the video from someone’s phone. He wanted to know why everyone was laughing.

Peter took his place for his speech. He looked at his parents and opened his mouth, “I wanted this day to be perfect because my parents deserve it. They deserve every good thing the universe has to offer them—“ Peter felt a wave of dizziness hit him again. He grabbed his head with his hand and waited for it to pass.

“Pete?” Tony stood up and headed toward the teenager.

“Dad, I’m sorry. I’m ruining this, but I don’t feel so good.” Peter collapsed right into his dad’s arms.

“Rhodey?” Tony got his attention, “Why’s my kid passed out?”

“I think I may know… He told me earlier that he needed to eat, but then he got distracted. I’m not sure he actually ate anything.” MJ told the worried adults.

“Of course he got distracted. I put too much on a teenager.” Tony sighed.  
“Someone get me a juice box.” Stephan Strange stepped toward the teenager, “We just need to give his system a bit of a boost and then he should be able to get some food and he’ll feel better.”

“Rhodey, I asked you to keep an eye on him!” Tony told his friend.

“I got busy helping with other things so I asked Bucky too keep an eye on him.” Rhodey defended himself.  
“Wait, I was supposed to keep an eye on Peter? I’m pretty sure I would remember that and if I was in charge of Peter nothing like this would have happened. We’re basically besties.” Bucky informed the two staring at him.

“Listen! It doesn’t matter at this point.” Dr. Strange gave Peter some of the juice slowly and finally his eyes fluttered open, “Welcome back.

“Oh man. Did I pass out from being nervous about not writing a speech? I was going to talk from my heart.” Peter mumbled.

“Or lack of food.” Tony told him.

“I ate at—“ Peter trailed off. He couldn’t remember what he had eaten.

“The fact that you can’t answer that question is infuriating. You have to take care of you, Peter! I swear you have no sense of self preservation.”

“Okay. Peter needs to get a snack. MJ?” Pepper nodded to her. MJ made her way over to Peter who was now standing and she put her arm around him as they walked toward where his dinner was on the table.

“Don’t let this ruin today, Tony.” Pepper whispered close to his ear.

He closed his eyes and exhaled out a breath filled with worry from watching his kid sway and knowing he wasn’t okay, “You’re right. Let’s go back to our meal.”

~

Peter sat on the porch swing later that night after everyone had made their ways to their room or off the property if they weren’t staying here. Peter hadn’t even had a chance to finish his speech or give his parents their wedding present. He had messed it all up by not taking care of himself.

Rhodey sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “He didn’t mean to snap. He was worried.”

“I’m not mad at him.” Peter laid his head against his uncle.

“Why are you out here alone then?” Rhodey ruffled his nephew’s hair.

“I’m mad at me. I ruined their wedding reception.” Peter didn’t dare look at his uncle until he finished, “And I didn’t get to give them my gift or pretend I had a speech ready. I didn’t get to tell them why I think they deserve every good thing in the universe.”

“Who says that you can’t now?” Rhodey asked after a minute of contemplation.

“What did you say in your speech that was funny?” Peter switched the subjects.

“I told a story about Tony in college. He was pretty closed off. I imagine that came from years of abuse from his father. He told me one day that he would never get married or have kids because he didn’t even like people. Fast forward and he now saves lives as Iron Man, is happily married, and has the best kid in the whole world. He also has a kick ass best friend, but I mean that’s neither here nor there.” Rhodey gave a run down of his speech.

“He’s a good dad.” Peter mumbled sleepily against his uncle. This whole day was catching up with him.

Rhodey nodded as the kid drifted to sleep. Rhodey texted Bucky, “Come help me get the Spider-Kid to his bedroom. He’s asleep.”

Bucky opened the door and smiled softly at the sleeping teen. They all loved Peter more than he would ever really understand, “Here to collect one Spider-Baby.” He picked up Peter as if he weighed nothing.

“Make sure he’s in the room next to Tony and Pep’s. They leave for their honeymoon tomorrow and when he realizes that. He could flip his lid a bit.” Rhodey followed Bucky into the house.

Peter woke up later and asked Friday, “Mom and Dad awake?”

“They are currently asleep, Peter.” Friday told him.

Peter made his way to their room and knocked lightly before walking in. He shook his dad awake.

“Peter. What’s wrong?” Tony rubbed the sleep from his eyes sitting up.

“I didn’t get to tell you and mom why you deserve everything good the universe has to offer you.” Peter told him.

Tony was half asleep but this was important to his kid. He could see it in his anxious movements that if he didn’t get to say what was on his mind then no one would be getting any more sleep the rest of the night, “Pep. Your kid has something to tell you.” Tony told her falling back against the pillow.

“Both of you, dad.” Peter rolled his eyes.

Pepper sat up, “Fri. Lights softly.”

Peter sat down on the end of the bed, “I wanted to finish my speech.”

“I thought you didn’t write your speech.” Tony teased.

“I didn’t. It’s in my heart. It may have been there for a while.”

Pepper tugged him closer until he was laying between the two, “Let’s hear it, Pete.”

“I wanted this day to be perfect because my parents deserve it. They deserve every good thing the universe has to offer them. My parents are constantly thinking about other people. My mom is CEO of a company that helps people every day. My dad is a super hero; a literal superhero. but it’s more than that. They deserve every good thing the universe has to offer them because when I found out the worst news of my life—That I was officially an orphan and there was no one left in my family to take me in—They chose to become my family. They made the choice to make room in their hearts and their lives for one more person and I don’t think there was a moment of hesitation even. They just love people as real as they can. And you know what? They’ve been choosing me ever since. This day is about them choosing themselves though. Tomorrow they can go back to solving the problems in the universe, but for today—All they need to think about is each other.” Peter finished softly.

Pepper pressed a kiss against his cheek, “Love you, Bub.”

“It’s a good speech.” Tony murmured falling back to sleep.

“If you’re going back to sleep then I’m not telling you what I got you as a gift.” Peter pouted.

Tony cracked open the eye that wasn’t smushed against the pillow, “Present?”

“I asked myself what I could get you both. I had to enlist some help from Rhodey and our family lawyer—“

“My lawyer— Which one? Oh man, Pete. What did you do?” Tony was fully awake now.

Peter went back to his room and returned with two envelopes. He passed one to Pepper and one to Tony, “Dad, opens his first.”

Tony opened the large envelope and pulled out the legal documents. He scanned until he found what he was looking for and once he found it the grin was plastered onto his face, “Really?”

“We just gotta sign some things.” Peter nodded.

Tony pulled him close for a hug, “Peter Parker-Stark. I love it.”

Pepper opened her envelope next and a card fell out first. She opened it up and inside it read, “Will you adopt me?”

Pepper laughed, “Just tell me where to sign!” 

The family fell to sleep smiling and happy. Peter had finally found his home. It wasn’t a building. It was a group of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> COMMENTS, KUDOS...You got this! 💜
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	88. My First Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's graduation time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> I hope you are enjoying lovely weather wherever you are. It's 70 and lovely here. I am having a great Saturday. I got a haircut finally--9 weeks late--But hey better late than never, right?
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I struggle with saying no or explaining how I feel to someone if there is a problem. It comes from there being no healthy communication patterns in my house and always feeling like if I didn't step in--WHO would? My therapist and I are working on saying no more often and not explaining myself. It's scary guys. Cross your fingers, pray for me, think good thoughts...Self healing is hard.

Peter went through his notecards again and again for his speech. He didn’t even need the notecards. He had practiced with every member in his family time and time again. He knew what he was going to say. He just wished that he could give speeches as well as his parents. It was time though. He exhaled out slowly as he walked toward the podium. He looked at the crowd and saw smiling faces of his family. They were there for him just like had been since even before he had lost his aunt. They were so proud of him for graduating at the top of his class. He couldn’t ask for a better day. The sun was shining. He felt at peace for maybe the first time in years.

Peter cleared his throat and started his speech, “My dad once told me that he wanted me to be better than him. That always felt like an impossible goal. How could I be better than Tony Stark? Do you know what I found out? I can’t be better than him. I can only be better than the person I was yesterday. I learned a lot of tough lessons while in high school both in my education and in my personal life. I went through some of the toughest days of my life in high school. I learned that tough days don’t go on forever and that good days are right around the corner. In a lot of ways I feel like everything bad that has ever happened to me in my life has led me here—To this moment with my family smiling at me and my dad recording this speech even though I asked him not too. It led me to a place of feeling whole again.

We’re all moving on to the next chapter in our lives. We’re going to college or starting jobs. We have to learn how to adult now. I can say that I’m not worried at all. I know that I have the best people in my corner. I know that they will continue to push me to succeed, to be kind, and to be better than I was the day prior. I learned a long time ago from someone that if your circle doesn’t cheer the loudest for you than you need to find a new circle. So this is my advice as valedictorian always strive to be better, but fill your life with people that push you to be that better version of yourself too because you won’t always know how to do this on your own. Thank you!” Peter paused to smile at all of the phones from his family wanting pictures and then took his spot for the remainder of the ceremony.

~

Peter parked his red Audi r8 in it’s spot in the garage of the lake house. He walked inside and moved around the boxes that had yet to be unpacked from their recent move and followed the noise to the backyard.

“PETER!” Bucky yelled, “Come get your graduation punches!”

“Isn’t that a birthday thing?” Peter rolled his eyes stepping behind his dad for protection.

“It doesn’t matter what thing it is. No one is hitting my kid.” Tony told the team.

“He’s barely a kid anymore. You can’t protect him forever, Stark.” Sam teased.

“Ugh. Don’t remind me. The world isn’t ready for Peter Parker-Stark to officially adult.” Tony winked at Peter.

“I take back every nice thing I said about any of you in my speech.” Peter stole a carrot from Sam’s plate.

“Hey! You know how I feel about sharing food!” Sam pulled his plate closer to him.

Pepper came outside carrying his two year old sister who had just woken up from her nap.

Peter held out his arms to the sleepy girl who gave a grin that he was so used to because it was the same as Tony’s and leapt into Peter’s arms, “Mo’s the only one who really loves me.”

“Hey! What did I do?” Pepper laughed.

“Okay. Mom loves me too.” Peter kissed her cheek.

“I know someone else who might love you.” MJ said as she and Ned walked into the backyard. MJ came over and kissed Peter. 

Morgan swatted her away, “My Petey!”

MJ tickled the toddler, “He was mine first!”

~

Peter and MJ sat on the dock with their feet in the water later that night, “What if I postpone college for a year?”

“We talked about this. You’re going.” MJ squeezed his hand.

“Do you remember what I told my dad when he was leaving for his honeymoon?” Peter looked at her and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

“You told him a week is a long time.” MJ laughed, “I don’t know a teenager who loved their parents as much as you did.”

“He told me that there would come a point when a week away from them wouldn’t seem long, but MJ I’m about to spend a semester away from them and that scares me. What if I need them? What if I can’t handle college without them right there? MJ, what if I starve?” Peter picked up a stone and skipped it along the water.

“Then Tony will send you a pizza and life won’t feel as overwhelming as you think it is.”

“Food can’t solve all problems.” Peter pouted.

“I think you’re talking to the wrong person for reassurance, Babe. You know who you need to talk to.” MJ kissed his cheek and got up to go back to the house. Peter didn’t move. He knew she would send out the person he always went to when he was unsure or anxious about anything.

Tony sat down beside him and his knee popped.

“You’re getting old.” Peter teased as he laid his head against Tony’s shoulder.

“Nonsense, you’re hearing things.”

“Dad? What if I put off college for a year?” Peter asked.

Tony nodded slowly, “Okay. You take a gap year then.”

“Are you crazy? I can’t believe you just agreed to that! This is when you say something inspiring. Never mind. I should have gone to Uncle Steve. He always has a speech ready to make you feel like you can do the impossible. I’ll just tell it to myself then. Peter, you’ve got this. You’ve been preparing for it for the last year. Everything is set to go. Your parents are a short drive away from MIT. Your dad has an Iron Man suit that can reach you even quicker in an emergency. You have no reason to worry.” Peter gave him a looked that said he was crazy until he saw Tony’s grin start to spread across his face.

“See you don’t want a gap year. You just want me to tell you it’s okay if you need one.” Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Just promise me that when I don’t think I can do it anymore that you’ll help me make it through?” Peter requested softly.

“Of course. You know why? I’m in your circle. I’ll always be there for you. No matter what you need.”

“What if it’s midnight? Or I’m just freaking out? What if I’m starving because I’ve run out of money?” Peter looked up at him and Tony knew his questions were serious. He wasn’t joking or teasing. His kid was worried.

“Have I ever turned you away when it’s late?” Tony asked raising a brow.

“No but—“ Peter started to protest.

“NO buts. NO matter the time, Underoos. You need me I’m there. I’m also not planning to let you run out of money.”

“Dad, I’m going to miss living at home with you and mom.” Peter admitted.

“Maybe for a short time, but you’re going to find your Rhodey and it’s going to be great.”

“What if my Rhodey isn’t as cool as the original?” Peter’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“The kid has a point.” Rhodey said as he approached the pair on the dock.

“He just heard you coming and wanted to make you feel better about yourself.” Tony told his best friend.

“NO. I love Uncle Rhodey. He’s so cool and he gives great advice.” Peter mumbled sleepily against his dad’s shoulder. The day was catching up to him.

“See? I’m cool.” Rhodey pretended to puff out his chest at this.

“Weird too.” Peter mumbled.

“Go to sleep Spider-Baby. You’re delirious.” Rhodey pushed his head back down onto Tony’s shoulder.

“Almost an adult.” Peter told him.

“Always my first baby.” Tony corrected them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you are loving these chapters as I prepare to end this story. I'm honestly not sure that we'll make it to 100 chapters. We're going to go until the story feels done. If you've read from chapter 1 to get all of the way to 88 then THANK YOU! This story pulled me out of a dark place and I hope that if you're struggling that it can do the same for you! 💜
> 
> COMMENTS, KUDOS...They mean the world even 88 chapters in. I still look forward to them.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	89. I Hope Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's in college.
> 
> He realizes it's tough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> I'm back to that two job life so my updates may be all over the place as I find my normal yet again. I appreciate your patience with me. 💜
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I'm a horrible cook and I'm making dinner tomorrow--May the odds be in everyone's favor. 😜

Peter set all of his stuff down in his room and pulled out the photo in the frame of him and May that he always kept next to his bed. She was kissing his cheek and he was making a disgusted face. He’d give anything for one more moment with her but he knew she was watching over him from Heaven. 

Tony walked in carrying another box, “Kid, did you take everything from your room in the Lake House with you to college?”

“I wanted it to feel like home!” Peter defended himself.

“How’s Ned settling in at college?” Tony casually asked after they had been unpacking for a few minutes.

“He said his first couple of days there have gone well. I can’t believe we aren’t at the same college.” Peter sat down on the bed that he had just set with sheets and the bedding they had bought for him while he was at college.

“You’ll see him on breaks and I know you’ll make new friends.” Tony put some books on the book shelf.

“Dad, let’s not start lying to each other now. You know I don’t make friends well.” Peter flopped back against his pillows and closed his eyes.

“Morgan loves you. You met her recently enough.” Tony shrugged.

“Morgan’s a toddler. She loves everyone.”

“Not true. She doesn’t like—“

“—Sam.” Peter finished Tony’s thought.

Tony sat down by Peter on the bed, “It’s going to be fine, Pete. I promise.”

Peter smiled. If his dad thought that it would be fine then he would give this college thing his best shot. He glanced at the picture of him and May again and his heart squeezed. She would have been so proud of him.

~

Peter walked back into his room after a long day of classes. He opened his computer and e-mails popped up from professors asking about late work. He also had a notice from an instructor about the grade on his last paper. Peter felt tears prick his eyes. He was trying but it was like nothing he did was ever good enough. He wasn’t sleeping or Spider-Manning. He studied all of the time he wasn’t in class and he was still failing. How was that possible. He stopped answering texts and phone calls because he didn’t know what to tell his family and friends. 

MJ, “Peter, you can’t shut me out.” Peter clicked off the message.

Dad, “Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark, I swear to Thor if I don’t hear from you in the next hour…” 

Peter groaned and texted back a simple, “I’m alive. Busy but alive.”

Dad, “Check in more often, Bud. We were worried.”

Peter turned his phone off before he could be distracted by more messages. He got to work on a homework assignment that was three days past due. He worked for hours before finally deciding that he wasn’t cut out for this college thing. Peter put his face in his hands and let the sobs shake his whole body. He let himself lose it for a minute before turning on his phone and calling someone.

The phone rang and finally, “I thought you died.” Rhodey teased.

“Uncle Rhodey…I—-Umm—-How fast can you be here?” Peter hadn’t planned to ask that. What was he doing? No! If Rhodey came here then he’d see how not okay everything was, “Wait, no. Never mind. I’m fine.”

“Peter, stop. I know you. I can hear it in your voice. You are not okay. Have you talked to Tony? What’s going on? How can I help?”

Peter sighed, “I—Umm—I….Nope. Can you just come here?”

“I’ll be there in a few hours. I’m getting in the car now.” Rhodey promised.

“It’s a take the suit type of night.” Peter mumbled.

Rhodey’s eyebrows shot up toward his hairline, “It’ll be quite an entrance.”

“Counting on it.” Peter gave a half smile before ending the call knowing help was on the way.

~

Rhodey landed on the lawn at MIT and pressed the button so his suit would retract into his Stark watch. He made it to Peter’s dorm and knocked on the door. Peter opened it and stepped back so he could come into the dorm. Peter was wearing pajama pants and an old MIT sweater that he was positive was Tony’s. He had one sock on. His curls were wild and untamed. Rhodey wasn’t sure where to start. He should have brought Tony. Tony would be able to take one look at his kid and know how to fix this.

Rhodey moved some text books and and some laundry that he hoped was clean from the desk chair and sat down. Peter sat down on the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest. No one spoke. Rhodey was waiting for Peter and Peter seemed lost in his thoughts.

“Peter, it’s late. You asked me to come in the suit. I expected an emergency.” Rhodey finally spoke.

Peter exhaled out a loud breath, “I don’t know where to start.”

“I’d start with a shower, but that’s just my thoughts.” Rhodey answered honestly.

“Yeah—When did I shower last?” Peter looked at him.

Rhodey laughed, “I don’t know, Underoos. You tell me.”

That was it. That was all it took and all of Peter’s calm he had mustered up for his uncle was suddenly gone. He burst into tears.

Rhodey stood up and pulled the kid into his arms, “Shhh. Shhh. I’ve got you.” Rhodey knew not to tell him it was okay because whatever was happening in Peter’s mind was telling him that he wasn’t okay. Rhodey wouldn’t win against that right now. He could only hope to remind him he wasn’t alone.

“I-I-I-I——Want” Peter just shrugged seemingly frustrated that he couldn’t get his words out past his sobbing.

Rhodey knew what to do, “Hey! Hey! Focus on me. You hear my heartbeat?”

Peter nodded, “s’ loud, and fast.”

“That’s because you’re freaking me out.” Rhodey argued. This wasn’t working.

“I-I-I want—“ Peter started again.

“Just tell me what it is and I’ll make it happen! I promise you.”

“Dad! I want dad!”

~

They made it to the cabin at 12:46am. Rhodey had flown the kid back in his Spider-Man suit and when they landed on the porch he realized Peter was finally asleep. He sighed. At least the kid—Err young adult—Rhodey would never get used to that— had stopped crying. He was sure he would hear his broken hearted cries in his nightmares tonight. 

Rhodey whispered, “Fri, let us in. I have a sleeping Spider-Baby.” The front door opened for him.

Rhodey carried Peter upstairs to his bedroom and sighed when he realized there were no sheets or blankets on the bed. This was a long night that seemed to have no ending. You know what? Sheets aren’t important when the clock is getting close to 1am. He carefully set Peter on the bed and found a comforter in the closest in the hall. He covered the sleeping young adult and turned on his bedside lamp. Peter hated the dark. Rhodey didn’t know if he still did, but as a teenager he had always slept with some type of light so he figured it was a safe bet.

Rhodey sighed and made his way downstairs. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. He had done his job. Peter was safe. He was home. He was going to miss all of his classes tomorrow. Tony and Pepper would kill him, but Peter wasn’t crying any longer so that was a win at least.

~

Tony came downstair the next day and found a sleeping Rhodey on the couch. He shook his head and went to get coffee. He wasn’t sure why Rhodey was on the couch, but he also knew that the man would tell him once he woke up. Tony started the coffee and then went and found a blanket and covered his best friend up.

Rhodey stirred at this, “What time is it?”

“5:30am.” Tony told him.

“Goodnight.” Rhodey mumbled and closed his eyes again.

“Wait, what brings you to my couch?” Tony rolled his eyes.  
“Peter.” Rhodey mumbled and pointed upstairs, “Couldn’t fix him. He needed you.”

“Peter has class all day today.” Tony frowned.

“Yeah. Kill me later.” Rhodey nodded and pulled the blanket around himself.

Tony went upstairs and sure enough Peter was asleep in his room. Tony frowned. NO sheets. One blanket. Tony was confused as to why Peter was asleep in his suit. These two had a lot to answer for when they were more awake.

It would have to wait because Morgan would be awake soon.

~

Peter woke to a tiny human tugging at his blanket trying to use it as leverage to get on his bed, “Mo, Mo. You’re awake.”

Morgan grinned, “Petey!” The almost three year old exclaimed with glee as she snuggled next to him.

Peter pulled her close, “I missed you.”

“Miss you, Petey. Daddy says no juice pops for breakfast.” Morgan’s face showed her horror. Peter loved that she was talking more and more.

“Don’t worry. I’ll convince him that it’s good for you.” Peter mumbled as he started to fall back to sleep.

“Want to talk about why you aren’t in your 8am lab?” Tony asked from the doorway.

Peter’s eyes popped back open, “Nope.”

“Peter—“ Tony started.

“I can’t!” Peter hissed and looked at Morgan. Tony nodded his understanding and picked up the toddler.

“NO! I want Petey, Daddy!” Morgan yelled.

“Uncle Rhodey’s downstairs and I think he might have a plan to steal you a juice pop.” Tony told the squirming toddler.

“Uncle Rhodey!” Morgan’s eyes lit up.

~

Once Tony returned without a three year old he sat down on Peter’s bed, “Talk.”

“I don’t remember the last time I showered.” Peter’s eyes were already filling with tears again.

“Ew, but there are showers at college, you know?” Tony teased.

“Dad!” Peter raised a brow.

“Not in a joking mood.” Tony let his face get serious, “Okay. Lay it on me. How bad are things looking?”

“Can I shower first?” Peter sat up, “Or put on some other clothes?”

“No. Start talking. You’ve got three minutes before I fly you back and dump you in your 8am lab.” Tony raised a brow.

“I don’t really need tough love right now. I’m kind of a mess.” Peter admitted.

“Really? Because I raised you to know when to ask for help.” Tony raised a brow, “So if you’re a mess—How come I’m just hearing about it now?”

“I don’t know! Okay? I was trying! Then everything starting crashing around me. I’m failing classes, I’ve stopped taking care of myself. I’ve pushed people away. I just want one day of not failing someone. AND you know what? YOU LIED TO ME! YOU TOLD ME IT WOULD BE FINE AND YOU PROMISED AND NOTHING IS FINE!” Peter stood up and headed toward his bathroom slamming the door.

Tony nodded. Tough love was the wrong choice it would seem.

~

“You tried tough love? Tony, You know that never works with him!” Pepper sighed as she sipped her coffee.

“When I found him he was only wearing one sock. His dorm room is a hot mess. He has countless e-mails from professors who are worried about him failing. He’s panicking.” Rhodey told them.

“I just thought I’d push him back to school and he’d be fine.” Tony shrugged.

“Did you forget who Peter is while he’s been away?” Pepper laughed.

“You know what he told me when he couldn’t get any other thought to come together?” Rhodey looked at Tony.

“It’s going to make me feel bad for the tough love, right?” Tony asked.

“He said that he wanted his dad.” Rhodey answered.

“Crap.” Tony muttered.

“He still recognizes you as the person who represents safety in his life.” Rhodey shrugged.

“Dammit, Rhodey.” Tony stood up and walked out of the room.

~

Peter finally made his way downstairs in jeans and a t-shirt. He stepped right into Pepper’s hug that she offered him, “I missed you.”

“Should have called more.” Pepper teased and ruffled his still drying hair.

“I was trying to be an adult.” Peter sat down.

“I see you found two socks this time.” Rhodey teased.

“Ha Ha, Uncle Rhodey.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Tony is in the lab. He wants you to come find him.” Pepper told him.

“Is he—“

“—He promised he wouldn’t yell or go the tough love route.” Pepper reassured.

Peter smiled. His mom knew him. This was what he needed. His family.

Peter found Tony in the lab working on updating Rhodey’s leg braces. He sat down on the stool in front of him, “I’m sorry. I snapped at you. I know you didn’t know that college would be this bad for me and you didn’t mean to break your promise. I’m losing it, Dad. I’m failing all of my classes.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “I pulled up your school e-mail. You aren’t failing. You need to start working a bit harder and maybe pull up your grades, but you aren’t going to fail.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because, Underoos I know you. I know who you are in your core. Now pull up your homework and let’s get to work. We have all weekend and then you can go back to school on Monday caught up.” Tony told him.

“It’s a lot.” Peter told him hesitantly.

“Good thing it’s only Friday.” Tony winked.

“Will I ever get to a point when I don’t need you to help me out of my mess?” Peter opened up the laptop on the desk and pulled up his homework assignments.

“I hope not.” Tony answered honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how close to done this story is! This story is so close to my heart and I hope it is close to your heart too. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING! 
> 
> COMMENTS, KUDOS--Yeah, you got this. 💜
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


	90. Peter Parker-Stark Has a Good Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ navigate parenting and adult life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!
> 
> So I'm a little sad to be posting this final chapter, but I know there are so many stories to be written. I want to thank everyone whose followed this story through all 90 chapters. You are the best group of readers I could ask for as a writer.
> 
> This story pulled me out of a dark place and now that I'm not there...I'm going to put this story to rest. I'll always be grateful for what this story gave me though. It'll always hold a piece of my heart.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I can only read or write with music in the background.

Peter sat on the porch with Tony, “Is this a mistake? How do I know it’s right? What if I mess it up? How did you know that you could raise me?”

“Parenting is complicated. I’m positive I messed you up ten times over, but the work your parents and aunt and uncle did before I took over carried you through. I’ll tell you the secret to good parenting though—Love. Meet your kids where they are at every single time. Don’t force them to fit your mold.” Tony shrugged.

“She’s need a family. MJ’s attached already. We’ve been fostering for a while. I want her to feel safe, and to know she always has a home. I think we have to do this. MJ’s so convinced. I don’t think she has a doubt.” Peter laughed, “I’m the one whose on the fence.”

“Wives always know best.” Tony winked knowing Pepper could hear him through the window.

“Don’t suck up!” Pepper yelled.

“Dad, just tell me what to do.” Peter’s eyes pleaded with him.

Tony gave his shoulder a squeeze, “You already know, Underoos. Listen—You succeed at everything you try because you don’t understand quitting. You just charge forward convinced that you’ve got this. I don’t think I’ve seen this much doubt in you since Rhodey brought you back from college that first semester.”

“Yeah and I was sinking then! I’m sinking now!” Peter argued.

“Are you? I don’t see that.” Tony asked with a soft smile.

Just then Peter’s foster daughter ran outside and climbed into his lap. She offered him a a lick of her juice pop, “For me? How’d you know it was just what I wanted?” Peter took a link.

Morgan raced outside, “Dad! Mom says that you and Peter need to come inside to eat!”

“When did you get so bossy?” Tony winked at his eight year old daughter.

Peter scooped the three year old up into his arms and kissed her messy cheek, “You’re so messy. Who gave you a juice pop right before dinner?”

“Gamma.” Sawyer shouted. Sawyer had attached herself to Pepper right away and Peter loved it. Pepper was the best at pulling people out of their trauma.

“She did?” Peter said in mock shock.

“Hmm Hmm. She did!”

MJ smiled at the pair coming in, “How’s my favorite girl?”

“HEY!” Morgan’s face showed her displeasure.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! One of my favorite girls!” MJ corrected.

“I’d better be included in that.” Pepper teased.

“Let’s eat! I’m hangry!” Tony said.

~

Peter and MJ went for a walk by the lake house after dinner, “How do you know? We could easily mess this up.”

“We could, but that little girl loves us. She loves your family. She loves my mom. How can we chance one day that she doesn’t have us in her corner? Can you imagine a day of not having Sawyer in our lives?” MJ squeezed his hand as they walked.

“I wish we hadn’t done this and then we wouldn’t be here.” Peter mumbled.

“But then we wouldn’t have met her.” MJ knew he was referring to fostering.

“What about the next kid? We can’t save them all.” Peter raised a brow at his wife, “You’re telling me you won’t want to adopt the next one we take in? We’ll want to adopt them all. It’s our heart!”

“I’m planning to adopt each and every one of them. I hope you get on board with that.” MJ laughed and paused walking to wrapped her husband in a hug knowing his love language was physical touch.

“I love her so much it hurts. I can’t lose her.” Peter finally agreed.

“Then let’s start the adoption process.” MJ didn’t hide her excitement.

~

Peter was in the lab working at the lake house in the middle of the night when he couldn’t sleep. He heard a soft pitter patter of rain and wasn’t surprised when a three year old appeared in the doorway rubbing tired eyes, “Soy-Bean it’s way past your bedtime.”

“I’m so sad.” Sawyer came over to him and reached her arms up. Peter didn’t hesitate to hold her close. She smelled like strawberries and he couldn’t imagine a day of not having that scent in his life any longer.

“Why are you sad, My girl?” Peter brushed her blonde curls out of her blue eyes that were filled with tears. He wanted to know what had put them there and take it away so she never felt pain like that again.

“We has to go come tomorrow and I want to stay.” A tear escaped down her little cheek.

“Oh baby. We’ll come back. I promise.” Peter wiped away the tears on her cheek.

“On Thursday?” Sawyer questioned. Peter knew she picked a day at random because her concept of time wasn’t that good yet at three years old.

“How about in a couple of months? I’m real busy at work but I promise we’ll come soon.” Peter had taken over as CEO of Stark Industries and it kept him on his toes. He suddenly appreciated what his mom had down for him as he was growing up.

“Okay. Deal.” Sawyer smiled and squeezed his cheeks, “I love you, Daddy!”

That was it. If Peter wasn’t 100% convinced before. Sawyer calling him daddy for the first time had clinched the deal. He wasn’t ever giving this kid up.

“I love you, Soy-Bean.” Peter kissed her cheek as he worked on closing out everything he had been working on to go put his daughter back to sleep.

“3000?” Sawyer asked. 

Peter knew she got that from Morgan, “More.”

Sawyer gasped, “There’s no more, Daddy. Don’t lie.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Please don’t tell MJ.” Peter’s eyes crinkled in delight.

“Mommy is sleeping, Daddy.” Sawyer’s head rested on his shoulder as she said this.

“Well let’s go join her, huh?” Peter quietly entered the guest room MJ was sleeping in and set Sawyer in the middle of the bed. Sawyer quickly snuggled up to MJ in the bed and Peter slid in and as his head hit the pillow he let out a sigh of contentment. He loved everything about his life.

~

Peter felt the little hand in his clutch tighter. It had been a couple of months since her official adoption. It had taken a long time because of all of the red tape and needing to get parental rights terminated, but Peter was officially walking his daughter Sawyer May Parker-Stark into pre-school.

“Daddy. I don’t wanna go.” The four year old looked at him with eyes full of anxiety.

“Oh Soy-Bean. We talked about this, remember? It’s going to be so fun and you’ll make so many friends!” Peter encouraged.

“I want mommy.” Sawyer clutched onto Peter’s leg at the doorway to the classroom.

“I know. Mommy will be come soon. She was visiting Granda Nia.” Peter got down to his daughter’s level and brushed the curls out of her eyes, “You know I’ve got you, right?”

Sawyer nodded and reached for a hug, “I got you, Daddy.”

“Now go have fun. I’ll be back soon enough to pick you up.” Peter watched Sawyer hesitantly walk inside her classroom and find the chair with her name on it. He was hoping this went well because he had meetings back to back.  
~  
Peter came up for air after two of his meetings and noticed two missed calls from the pre-school and a text from MJ panicked because the school had called her and she was too far away while she visited her mom and got some work for SI done. He called his dad knowing that Tony was her next point of contact and they would have moved onto him.

“I’ve got her.” Tony confirmed when he answered Peter’s call.

“What happened?” Peter asked as he headed toward the lower level garage. He didn’t care about his remaining meetings. They could always be rescheduled.

“The teacher said she hid under the table and kept crying for her mommy and daddy.” Tony explained to Peter.

Peter’s heart broke. He shouldn’t have left her there. She wasn’t ready for school. Sawyer had been through so much trauma in her young life and she still got scared when she didn’t know where a safe adult in her life was, “I’m coming.”

“Peter? Do me a favor?” Tony paused him as he slid into the car.

“Dad, what? I’m stressed. My baby needed me and I wasn’t there.” Peter yelled.

“I know, but that’s why I’m telling you this—Breathe. A deep inhale and exhale. Sawyer is fine. She’s cuddling on the couch with Pepper as we speak. I’m more concerned about my baby right now.” Tony told him.

Peter inhaled and exhaled, “How did mom juggle this?”

“She’s a superhero, don’t ya know?” Tony teased.

“I’m coming. Thanks Dad.”

“You know I’ve got you.” Tony knew that’s what MJ and Peter told Sawyer to comfort her when she was worried that one of her parents would leave and not come back.

Peter smiled as he disconnected the call.

~

“DADDY!” Sawyer jumped up from where she cuddled with her grandma.

Peter picked her up and hugged her tight, “What happened Soy-Bean?”

“I didn’t make no friends, Daddy.” Sawyer sighed in her little four year old way, “No one liked me but it’s okay because Grandpa said that he’ll make the kids like me.”

“Did he now? How does Grandpa plan to do this?” Peter looked at Tony who shrugged.

“Maybe he’ll let them play with his Iron Man stuff.” Sawyer shrugged.

“Oh! That would be so fun!” Peter agreed.

“Daddy, I want mommy.” Sawyer told him.

“How about we call her because I think she misses you more than me.” Peter grabbed out his phone and started a video chat with his wife.

“SOY-BEAN!” MJ yelled in delight.

“Mommy! Daddy lied. You better put him in a time out.” Sawyer told her.

“Hey! I did not lie.”

“Yeah huh. You say that you’ve got me, but you left me all alone!” Sawyer explained.

Peter’s heart cracked and he looked at his parents for help.

“Sawyer May. You know that your daddy had to go to work. He didn’t mean to make you feel that way.” Pepper got up and ruffled the four year old’s hair.

Sawyer nodded, “Okay. I still love daddy.”

“Oh. Good I love you too.” Peter kissed her right on the nose.

“Oh. I can’t wait to get home to kiss you both.” MJ said as she watched her little family.

“Then come home now.” Peter winked.

“Some of us can’t skip out on all of our meetings.” MJ teased her husband, “I do have to tell you something though.”

“What’s up?” Peter passed the four year old to Tony and stepped out onto the porch.

“The social worker called—“ MJ started.

“They can’t take her back. A judge said she’s ours!” Peter’s heart plummeted into his stomach.

“Calm down, Babe. They called about another kid.” MJ explained.

“We kind of have our hands full right now with a certain four year old whose afraid of pre-school.” Peter reminded her.

“Peter, it’s a fifteen year old. He has no one. His parents just died in a car crash. No one wants a teenager. He’ll go to a group home. The social worker called knowing our situation is unique. She knows what you went through and she’s pulling for us to take him in.”

“MJ—Why do you do these things to me?” Peter groaned.

MJ’s eyes filled with tears, “I just keep thinking that it could have been you.”

“What am I supposed to say to that, MJ?” Peter sighed.

“Say yes. Say we’ll take him in. Say that we’ll fight for him like Tony and Pepper fought for you? Say that we’ll give him love and a home?” MJ pleaded.

Peter looked at his feet a minute. He was still young. MJ was young. They had been running SI together for a year. He was barely fit to care for one kid let alone two who had both been through trauma. But how could he say no? MJ was right. It could have easily been his story.

“Yes.” Peter finally told her.

“Good because I already told her we’d be glad to have him!” MJ blew a kiss at him.

“Why am I not surprised? We both know who makes the decision in this family.” Peter wiggled his eyebrows at his wife.

“You know I know you well enough to know you wouldn’t say no. I love you! She’ll be there with him in an hour!” MJ disconnected the phone.

Peter paused on the porch for a minute. He was so grateful. He hadn’t know how he would get to this point when he was a hurting teenager, but he was so grateful for his life and his family. They meant everything to him. Now he had to get ready for his family to grow a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! 
> 
> I can't! I love you guys/girls so freaking much!
> 
> LET me know if you want me to do a mini story continuing this with Peter, MJ, and Sawyer and the new foster teen. It probably won't be 90 chapters but I'm tossing the idea around.
> 
> Comment, KUDOS...AT 90 chapters...You've all got this!
> 
> I LOVE YOU 3000!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! You're the best.


End file.
